Un choix peut changer une vie
by fumseck18
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avait pas tué Harry ? Et si il l'avait confié au Malefoy ? Voici l'histoire d' Harry Potter si tout avait changé... Yaoi, Hétéro, implicite mpreg mais à la fin de la fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! bonjour et merci de lire notre première fanfiction !

Attention, il y a des relations homme x homme donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous êtes priés de faire demi-tour, il existe d'autres genres de fanfiction sur ce site

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1:

En cette nuit fraîche d' Halloween, Godric's Hollow était un village comme les autres. Les enfants se préparaient à mettre leurs costumes d'Halloween pour ensuite demander des bonbons aux voisins comme le veut la tradition. La maison Potter était décorée de citrouilles et de chauves-souris, les guirlandes envoyaient des lumières oranges et noires dans la neige.

Les habitants n'avaient jamais rencontré de famille si respectable que la famille Potter. Le père, James était un policier de la ville voisine bien que personne ne l'ai vu en service. La mère était quant à elle, médecin dans le village. Les habitants étaient plus qu'heureux pour eux lors de la naissance de leur petit garçon, Harry.

James regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit un rire, il se retourna et vit Lily avec une boule de poils dans ses bras, intrigué, il s'approcha d'elle et reconnut Harry en costume de chat strié.

-On dirait McGonagall ! S'exclama James.

Elle éclata de rire et avoua :

-Oui, un peu.

James retourna à la fenêtre et Lily retourna en cuisine avec Harry dans ses bras. 

Lily venait de coucher Harry quand James ressentit une défaillance au niveau des protections. Il attendit quelques minutes mais ne remarquant rien, il décida de dire bonne nuit à son fils et aller au lit le plus vite possible, il attendra demain pour vérifier les protections. Il était au pied de l'escalier quand la sensation est revenue. Deux fois en cinq minutes même pour un dysfonctionnement ce n'est pas normal ! Sans hésitation, James enfila ses chaussures et sortit de la maison pour aller dans la rue. Il fixa l'horizon, essayant de percevoir le moindre indice pour connaître la raison de ses alertes. Ce fut au bout de la rue qu'il le vit, seul, portant une cape noire qui couvrait son visage mais l'aura noire qui l'entourait était assez significative pour faire paniquer James : cette aura noire n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne : Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres. James resta immobile deux secondes avant de se ruer à l'intérieur de la maison. Comment avait-il pu les trouver ? Seul le gardien du secret était au courant de leur cachette. Il ouvrit la porte violemment et hurla :

-Cours Lily ! Il est ici, prends Harry et pars le plus loin d'ici !

Il ne put en dire plus, sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut une lumière verte se dirigeant droit vers sa poitrine. Il se sentit tomber et vit passer devant lui l'ombre dans les escaliers avant de sombrer dans le néant. 

L'ombre avançait doucement dans la chambre, évitant le corps inerte de la femme au sol. Il se dirigeait vers le lit de l'enfant qui regardait sa mère avec surprise puis s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui, l'ombre leva sa baguette vers le front de Harry, la formule mortelle sur le bord des lèvres.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier Chapitre

merci de l'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

salut

voilà le deuxième chapitre, nous remercions les gens qui ont lu cette histoire

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

POV Voldemort :

Eh bien, au moins je n'ai pas perdu de temps, Peter ne s'est pas trompé, il ne souffrira pas quand je rentrerai... du moins pas de ma part, pensais-je avec un sourire sadique en imaginant Nagini courir après lui sous sa forme animagus. La soirée s'est parfaitement bien passée, trop même que j'en suis déçu : Potter n'a rien fait à part me fixer avec un regard ahuri. Sa femme, elle, quelle comédienne, une véritable sang de bourbe ! Comme si j'allais épargner un Potter, même si c'est un bébé, d'ailleurs où est-il ? Je regardai autour de la pièce quand je le vis dans son lit à regarder sa mère sur le sol. Je m'approchai de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux et quand il me regarda, je fus impressionné.

La première chose impressionnante chez lui, ce sont ses yeux : un vert hypnotisant, le même que celui de sa mère mais pour le reste, il ressemble à son père surtout les cheveux . Jamais je n'avais vu une couleur si proche de celle de l'avada kedavra, mais bon je dois juste le tuer et je pourrai fêter ma victoire. Je levai ma baguette vers le gamin avec le sort impardonnable à mes lèvres en train de chercher son noyau magique pour le tuer à coup sûr. Je l'ai finalement trouvé au niveau de sa poitrine pas très loin du cœur, je me concentrai dessus quand je me rendis compte que sa magie m'était familière, ce qui me surpris car je n'avais jamais côtoyé les Potter. Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler où j'avais déjà vu ce noyau quand une pensée surgit de mon esprit.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Et pourtant je ne vois pas d'autres solutions ! Murmurai-je, impressionné. Si ce que je pense est vrai, il est hors de question que je laisse le vieux fou s'approcher de lui !

Je m'approchai de l'enfant puis je le pris maladroitement dans mes bras ne sachant pas comment porter un enfant. Le calant contre moi, je m'attendais à ce qu'il pleure mais il ne fit rien à part se pencher contre moi. Après quelques minutes, je sortis de la chambre, descendis les escaliers et sortis de la maison pour arriver dans la rue. Je me dirigeai vers un coin sombre puis je me concentrai sur le manoir Malefoy pour y aller la minute qui suit.

POV normale :

Arrivé au manoir Malefoy, Voldemort entra dans la demeure ce qui alerta Lucius et Narcissa dès qu'il franchit les protections. À l'entrée du manoir, le lord trouva les Malefoy en robe de chambre, inclinés devant lui, attendant ses ordres. Devant cette scène, Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de dire :

-Allons Lucius, oublie les formalités veux-tu ? On a largement laissé ces manières de côté entre nous.

-Veuillez m'excuser mon seigneur mais les habitudes sont tenaces, déclara Lucius avec un petit sourire.

En effet, parmi ses mangemorts les plus fidèles, Voldemort avait trouvé une famille chez les Malefoy et il s'entendait très bien avec cette famille froide et hautaine en publique mais chaude et aimante en privé. De ce fait, les salutations réglementaires ont vite été bannies.

Sentant le vent autour d'eux, ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du manoir pour s'installer dans le salon. Les Malefoy s'assirent dans un double canapé alors que Voldemort s'installait dans un fauteuil en face. Ils attendaient les ordres de leur maître quand ils virent un paquet bougé dans ses bras, intriguée, Narcissa s'approcha jusqu'à entendre des gazouillements. Elle demanda au Lord l'autorisation de prendre le paquet que Voldemort lui accorda et quand elle le prit dans ses bras, ce qu'elle vit l'a surpris : Lord Voldemort a amené un enfant et pas n'importe lequel, il a amené Harry Potter! Lucius interloqué se tourna vers Voldemort.

-Mon seigneur ! Pourquoi avoir pris l'enfant Potter ? Vous auriez dû le tuer, non ?

Voldemort ricana et annonça malicieusement :

-En effet, c'est bien le rejeton Potter mais j'ai découvert une chose intéressante et j'ai décidé de le garder en vie. De plus, je veux m'assurer de son éducation et de son entourage.

-Mon seigneur vous voulez vous occuper de cet enfant ?! Cria presque Lucius en imaginant Voldemort s'occuper d'un enfant.

-Je ne peux pas, malheureusement, je me vois mal prendre soin d'un enfant et d'un pays, je pense plutôt être son tuteur. C'est pour ça que je vous demande de vous en occuper en tant que parents, proposa sérieusement Voldemort.

-Mais, nous avons déjà Drago et s'occuper d'un autre enfant je doute... expliqua Narcissa.

-Il ne posera aucun problème à votre fils et il pourra être le petit frère qu'il n'aura jamais, coupa Voldemort.

Lucius soupira et regarda à la fois sa femme et son seigneur, et acquiesça :

-Très bien, nous nous occuperons du petit Potter et nous veillerons sur lui comme s'il est notre propre fils.

-Dans ce cas je me retire, au plaisir de vous revoir demain à la réunion, bonne soirée ! Salua Voldemort avant de partir.

Trente minutes plus tard, Lucius était dans le salon en train de contempler le feu qui crépitait quand sa femme vint à ses côtés lui annonçant que le petit était couché et qu'elle allait au lit. Acquiesçant, il termina son verre de Scotch tout en pensant à leur futur et à leur nouvelle famille avant de la rejoindre.

* * *

merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires


	3. Chapter 3

Salut

voici le troisième chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il répond aussi à vos attentes

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Harry profitait du vent dans ses cheveux et de la vitesse qu'il prenait quand il faisait des virages. Il s'amusait pleinement jusqu'à qu'il aperçoit une ombre à côté de lui, ralentissant, il tourna la tête pour voir Drago avec un visage désapprobateur.

-Harry tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner de moi, tu pourrais tomber et...

-Du calme Drago, tout va bien je suis encore en vie et tu m'aurais rattrapé de toute façon, le rassura Harry en souriant.

Drago regarda son frère trop naïf, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui mais il était comme ça depuis l'âge de 2 ans. Il n'avait pas oublié le jour où Harry s'était gravement blessé, cette horrible sensation de peur et d'impuissance, il ne voulait plus jamais la ressentir donc il s'était juré de veiller sur Harry. Drago sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit une voix l'appeler, il regarda vers le manoir pour voir sa mère sur le perron leur demandant de rentrer pour le goûter, il regarda à côté de lui pour voir Harry descendre à pleine vitesse et atterrir à coté de leur mère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. 

Narcissa regardait depuis quelques minutes ses deux fils jouer dans les airs, elle était parfois effrayée en voyant les différentes figures, surtout celles de Harry mais Drago le surveillait et restait près de lui. Au début, elle pensait que ce serait difficile de s'occuper d'un deuxième enfant mais Harry était un ange et ne lui avait causé aucun souci : il était calme et ne pleurait pas sauf si il avait faim et surtout, il comblait le vide qu'elle et Lucius avaient vécu il y a sept ans. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant Drago élever la voix, sans doute pour sermonner son frère, voulant éviter qu' Harry se fasse gronder, elle les appela :

-Harry ! Drago ! Descendez, c'est l'heure du goûter !

À peine avait-elle prononcé ses mots qu'Harry était en face d'elle tout souriant alors que Drago arrivait doucement et avec grâce. Elle était fière de ses deux garçons, ils étaient doux, intelligents et surtout beaux, même à l'âge de sept ans, ils plaisaient aux jeunes filles mais c'était compréhensible. Drago était de taille convenable pour son âge, se comportant comme un noble même si parfois il agissait comme un enfant, ses cheveux étaient blond platine comme tous les Malefoy mais il les laissait lâche, ce qui cachait une partie de son visage, lui donnant un air mystérieux et attractif. Ses yeux tellement gris, presque argent étaient tellement attirant que toutes les filles voulaient les voir mais à chaque fois qu'elles essayaient de s'approcher de lui, il disparaissait. Harry, lui était plus petit que Drago mais il était aussi beau que lui, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un air sauvage et ses yeux émeraudes impressionnaient tout le monde car on y voyait de la pureté et de l'innocence. Il était encore un enfant et pourtant il faisait preuve de sagesse et de maturité impressionnante. Ce sera dur de les protéger quand ils seront plus vieux...

-...man, maman ! On y va ou pas ?

Narcissa sortit de ses pensées en voyant ses fils la regarder d'un air contrarié. Elle s'empressa de répondre.

-Oui, on y va, je vais demander à Dobby de faire des crêpes.

Elle regarda les garçons courir vers la cuisine avant de rentrer en pensant à la joie d'avoir une grande famille. 

Dans son bureau, Lucius finissaient la paperasse qui s'était accumulée sur son bureau, remplissant le dernier formulaire, il pensa à sa famille et à Harry. Au début, il l'avait pris parce que le lord leur avait demandés de le garder mais il ne pensait pas s'attacher à lui, comme un fils. C'est surtout le comportement de Drago qui l'avait surpris : il ne supportait pas la présence d'autres enfants autour de lui et pourtant quand Harry est venu, il n'a rien dit. Au bout de quelques mois, Harry fut complètement adopté par la famille Malefoy, il était allé annoncer la nouvelle à son maître et il lui avait demandé par la même occasion pourquoi il était dans leur famille, Voldemort n'a jamais dit ses raisons. Mais peu importe, ils étaient heureux et il comptait bien profiter de sa famille au maximum. 

Malheureusement, les années passèrent vite et la famille Malefoy profitait de leur dernière année ensemble, puisque l'année prochaine, leur deux fils commenceraient leur scolarité à Poudlard. Les mois passèrent vite et on était déjà le 31 décembre 1990. Narcissa entra dans la salle de bain et découvrit deux jeunes hommes, habillés chacun d'une robe de sorcier vert foncé pour l'un et noire pour l'autre.

-Drago tu a mis ta chemise à l'envers, dit-elle.

Harry pouffa.

-Mais maman ce n'est pas de ma faute, il n'y a pas de différences, répliqua Drago.

-Drago le bon côté, c'est celui qui est le plus large, en tout cas dépêchez-vous, la fête ne va pas tarder à commencer., pressa leur mère.

C'était une fête en l'honneur du conseil du ministre Tom Jedusor, récemment nommé, au début du mois de décembre.

Quinze minutes après, Narcissa et Lucius qui attendait à côté de la cheminée, entendirent des pas précipités venant dans leur direction pour ensuite voir Harry et Drago courir vers eux. Narcissa les regarda amusée alors que Lucius maugréait dans sa barbe en disant qu'un Malefoy ne court pas dans une demeure. Après que les enfants soient à leurs côtés, Lucius se mit en face d'eux :

-Bon, petit rappel avant de partir, cette fête est très importante pour nous et notre image dans la société donc vous restez avec nous jusqu'à qu'on vous dise d'aller jouer avec les autres, on ne court pas, on ne crie pas sur les gens et surtout vous ne SORTEZ pas du manoir. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui papa ! dirent les deux enfants avec un visage innocent.

-Et si vous désobéissez, vous resterez avec nous pendant toute la fête et vous serez privés de quidditch, annonça Lucius avec un sourire diabolique.

À cette annonce les enfants se figèrent pour regarder leur père avec effroi.

-Bon, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, on va y aller par le réseau de cheminée, mais d'abord on met les masques, voilà ! Drago tu viendras avec moi, Harry tu iras avec ta mère.

Sur ce, Lucius prit la main de Drago, prit de la poudre de cheminette et alla dans la cheminée. Après avoir demandé à Drago de ne pas le lâcher, il jeta la poudre et cria :

-Manoir Jedusor !

Des flammes jaillirent et les englobèrent emportant Lucius et Drago au manoir. Harry détestait y aller par le réseau de cheminée, il finissait toujours sale et il tombait aussi par terre à l'arrivée. Il soupira et rejoignit sa mère, attendant qu' elle prononce leur destination, juste après il se sentit aspiré pour atterrir sur les fesses dans le hall d'entrée. Il se releva en lissant ses vêtements, regardant autour de lui pour voir Narcissa, Lucius et Drago le regarder, se retenant de rire. Harry, vexé, fit la tête.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle …

-Harry, tu es tellement mignon avec ta moue qu'à chaque fois que tu tombes on a envie de rire, expliqua Narcissa.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse...

Harry commençait à s'expliquer quand il fut interrompu par un elfe de maison.

-My lord, my lady, bienvenue au manoir Jedusor. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, la fête se situe dans le grand salon.

Sans attendre de réponses, l'elfe se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au couloir principal. La famille Malefoy le suivit en silence, regardant le manoir, tout était grand et lumineux, les murs étaient peints avec des couleurs chaudes et on y voyait quelques tableaux mais aucun ne correspondaient à la famille du propriétaire. On voyait bien que seulement une seule personne vivait ici avec le peu de mobilier et le goût unique des décorations. Au bout de deux minutes, de la musique parvint à leurs oreilles ainsi que des voix. À la fin du couloir se trouvait deux grandes portes que l'elfe ouvrit et se plaça à côté d'elles pour laisser les Malefoy entrer dans la salle avant de prévenir son maître de leur arrivée.

Arrivés dans la salle, les Malefoy furent rejoints par des hauts placés dans la société ou des amis. Vérifiant que le danger soit écarté, Narcissa se pencha vers Harry et Drago.

-Vous pouvez aller jouer avec vos amis mais ne faîtes pas de bêtises et Drago, tu prends soin de ton frère.

-D'accord, pas de problèmes. Viens Harry, j'ai vu Blaise et les autres vers les jardins, déclara Drago en entraînant Harry avec lui.

Harry restait accroché à Drago, il ne supportait pas les fêtes : il y a trop de monde et il a l'impression d'être constamment surveillé et il détestait ça. Il se calma quand il aperçut Blaise et Théo et il accéléra pour les rejoindre. Drago regarda Harry partir plus vite que lui et d'un côté, il le comprenait. Les Malefoy sont tous blonds de naissance donc sachant que Harry a des cheveux noirs, on se pose des questions mais jamais il avait vu ses parents s'expliquer à ce sujet. Il laissa tomber le sujet pour le moment car il avait une idée diabolique en tête et il voulait en profiter au maximum. C'est ainsi qu'il rejoignit ses amis avec un sourire sadique.

-Salut tout le monde, bientôt prêt pour Poudlard ?

-Toujours, surtout pour savoir si tu vas à Gryffondor Drago, expliqua Blaise.

-C'est sûr que ça vaut la peine de venir, renchérit Théo.

-Mais arrêtez de se moquer de lui, cria Pansy, t'inquiète je suis sûre que tu iras à Serpentard Dray.

Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire, ce qui était dur en voyant un Drago pâle avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Mais il se reprit et regarda tout le monde avant de les entraîner dans un coin.

-Bon, j'ai amené une chose intéressante qui risque de nous faire rire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Harry.

-Il s'agit d'une des potions que papa a reçu de tonton Sev quand ils étaient jeunes. Alors j'en ai pris une et je compte bien m'en servir ce soir, expliqua doucement Drago.

-Et que fait-elle ? Demanda Théo d'un air suspicieux.

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est la surprise, avoua Drago, déçu.

-Eh bien, essayons, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, décida Pansy.

-Mais Drago ! On va être puni si on fait ça, non ? S'enquit Harry.

-T'inquiète petit frère, on s'arrangera pour jouer au quidditch quand même, raisonna Drago, priant pour que son frère accepte.

Ses craintes disparurent quand Harry hocha la tête, un peu réticent, ils réfléchirent comment faire boire la potion discrètement aux invités et la seule solution était de la verser dans leur boisson. Drago se proposa pour aller la verser dans les bols de vin, il se dirigea vers le buffet et quand les serveurs regardaient à côté, il en profita pour verser la potion. Il revint ensuite vers ses amis les prévenant de sa réussite et ils partirent dans différentes directions pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Drago et Harry se dirigèrent vers les jardins quand deux mains les prirent au niveau des bras. Persuadés d'être démasqués, il se retournèrent avec crainte mais soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant leur père.

-Cela fait trois fois que je vous appelle, dépêchez-vous ! Monsieur Jedusor va dire son discours, déclara Lucius en marchant avec ses deux fils vers Narcissa.

Harry se calma, rassuré de ne pas être découvert mais paniqua en voyant les verres que sa mère tenait, à moitié rempli d'alcool dans lequel Drago avait versé la potion ! Il regarda son frère qui était dans le même état que lui, il se rua vers elle et lui demanda si elle avait bu.

-Bien sûr, j'ai bu et ton père aussi. D'ailleurs, le conseiller Jedusor trouvait qu'il est bon et peu sucré, affirma Narcissa un peu perplexe.

-Il en a bu aussi le conseiller ? Cria Harry catastrophé.

-Oui mais maintenant il est sur l'estrade, il va commencer son discours, regarde, montra Narcissa.

Harry dirigea son regard pour voir Tom Jedusor avec son verre à la main en train de relire son discours. Harry regarda son frère mais il était comme lui pétrifié et horrifié, ne pouvant compter sur son frère, il pria Merlin, espérant que la potion était ratée ou que les effets soient minimes. 

Tom regardait depuis l'estrade tout les invités qui s'approchaient, attendant son discours, il était fier de lui : en se rapprochant du Ministre, il récoltera des informations qui lui permettront de faire un coup d'état ou bien une attaque avec ses mangemorts. Il survola la foule et trouva aisément les Malefoy, au début de la fête, il les avait trouvés mais sans les enfants. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir vu Harry, cela faisait 10 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et malgré lui, l'enfant lui manquait avec ses yeux émeraudes mais il devait parler avec les Malefoy après la fête donc il pourra voir l'enfant Potter. Il se remémora les paroles qu'il devait prononcer et se dirigea vers le micro, il regarda une dernière fois ses invités qui seront bientôt des pions à éliminer si nécessaire. Sur cette dernière pensée, il commença son discours.

-Mes chers amis, je vous remercie d'être venu aujourd'hui pour fêter ma nomination. Je tiens aussi à remercier mes collègues pour m'avoir soutenu dans mon parcours et de m'avoir donné une chance de vous rejoindre. Bien sûr je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à chacune de vos attentes mais...

Tom s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit des rires et il vit que ces personnes laissaient échapper de leurs bouches des bulles de savon, celles qui étaient horrifiés avaient des rides et les cheveux, la barbe, les sourcils poussaient jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Choqué par ce qu'il voyait il lance un sort pour avoir un miroir en face de lui et il a failli crier mais il était un Serpentard donc il se contrôla de son mieux en voyant son nez s'allonger, ressemblant à du bois avec quelques feuilles au bout des branches. Il annula le sortilège, se retourna vers un de ses employés et ordonna :

-Appelez Severus et faites sortir tout le monde !

Il descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers ses appartements privés. 

Les Malefoy, eux, se dirigeaient vers les appartements de leur maître du mieux qu'ils pouvaient : Lucius s'empêtrait dans sa barbe et Narcissa faisait des bulles en voyant son mari marcher en évitant de se casser la figure, ils avaient enlevé leurs masque, jugeant que la fête était finie. De leur côté, Harry et Drago paniquaient intérieurement, surtout Harry qui ne voulait pas faire ça et Drago pour avoir embarqué son petit frère dans cette catastrophe. Devant les appartements du conseiller, les Malefoy se regardèrent avant de frapper à la porte pour être accueillis par l'elfe de tout à l'heure. Il les fit entrer dans la pièce et leur demanda de patienter.

-Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une attaque ? Un coup monté ? S'exclama Lucius.

-Je doute ou alors, ce sont des farceurs et quel mauvais goût, proposa Narcissa

-C'est tout sauf ça et Lucius, je suis déçu que tu ne t'en souviennes plus, dit une voix inconnue derrière eux.

-Severus, que fais tu ici ? Et de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Lucius perdu.

-Le maître m'a appelé pour régler ce problème et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à voir ces potions fonctionner après tout ce temps, tenez, vous en avez besoin, expliqua Severus en leur donnant deux fioles. Bonjour les mômes !

-Bonjour Sev, disent les concernés.

-Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais j'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé Severus, demanda Lucius encore perdu.

-Tu n'es pas le seul Lucius à vouloir savoir, déclara une voix venant de la porte.

-Monsieur le Conseiller ! S'exclamèrent les adultes tout en s'inclinant, les enfants baissaient juste la tête.

-Par Salazar, je vous avez dit d'oublier les formalités, bon Severus les explications s'il te plaît. Commanda impatiemment le conseiller.

-Bien sûr, vous m'aviez dit que vous pensiez à un enfant qui avez utilisé sa magie accidentellement mais c'est tout sauf ça, il s'agit des potions que j'ai faites quand j'étais à Poudlard. Par contre, je suis étonné car je les ai confiées à Lucius quelques années plus tard donc Lucius tu as une idée ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, je ne vois pas. De toute façon seule la famille y a...accès, Lucius commença à devenir pâle et regarda ses deux fils, ne me dîtes pas que vous avez fait ça ? Explosa-t-il.

Drago baissa la tête et Harry se cacha derrière son frère essayant de fuir le regard de son père.

-Papa, c'est moi le coupable, tu n'as pas besoin de punir Harry, il a rien fait ! Annonça Drago, voulant protéger son frère.

-Qu'importe ! Je vous avez dits de rester tranquille pour la soirée, juste une soirée ! Gronda Lucius.

-Lucius ! Ça suffit, ordonna Jedusor. Les garçons venez ici.

Les garçons se levèrent pour se mettre devant Tom, Drago devant lui, prêt à prendre ses responsabilités alors qu'Harry se trouvait derrière lui avec un regard timide en se triturant les doigts. Devant cette vue, Tom se calma, il avait vu Harry protégé et aimé, même le jeune Malefoy l'a impressionné avec cette protection envers Harry mais ils ont quand même gâché la fête, il ne fera rien pour autant, Lucius trouvera bien quelque chose.

Tom se baissa au niveau des enfants et attira Harry vers lui, Drago essaya de l'en empêcher mais sa mère le retint, Tom prit le menton de Harry pour lui faire lever la tête et enfin voir ses beaux yeux. Quand leur regards se croisèrent, Harry regarda Tom avec crainte mais se ravisa quand il ne vit que de la douceur et de la curiosité, après quelque minutes, Tom se leva et se tourna vers ses parents.

-Je vous laisse partir cette fois mais ne recommencez pas. Lucius, la réunion sera demain dans la matinée. Severus , je te remercie de ton aide. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, déclara Tom avant de quitter la salle.

Les enfants soufflèrent de soulagement mais se crispèrent sachant que leur père n'avait pas oublié leurs bêtises. Les prochains mois allaient être très longs.

* * *

voilà, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez à laisser des commentaires

à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde

Voici le 4ème chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira.

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas.

Merci pour les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews.

 _mots en italique : c'est pour les sorts_

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie

Chapitre 4 :

L'été était rude en ce mois d'août à la résidence des Malefoy tellement il faisait chaud et pourtant Drago et Harry étaient très excités, la raison ? Ils devaient recevoir leurs lettres d'admission de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ce fut donc pendant le petit déjeuner que leur hibou arriva avec le courriel, Drago, impatient, lui arracha presque les lettres ce qui ne lui plut pas mais Harry le calma en lui donnant une friandise. Après avoir trié les lettres, il en tendit une à Harry qui s'empressa de la prendre et de la lire mais une chose l'interpella, le nom n'était pas «Malefoy» mais «Potter». Cela le dérangea mais il ne dit rien pensant à une faute d'impression, il lut la lettre lui confirmant son entrée à Poudlard mais à la fin de la lettre, le nom Potter était toujours présent.

Drago était heureux d'avoir reçu sa lettre, il regarda son frère mais il vit un regard chiffonné qui ne lui plaisait pas.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ? Poudlard ne peux pas te recevoir ?

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai un nom différent sur la lettre et je sais pas pourquoi, répondit Harry bredouille.

-Fais voir, ordonna Drago, il inspecta la lettre et prit la même expression que son frère, tu as raison ce n'est pas le bon nom. Papa et maman sont à une réunion, on va devoir attendre leur retour et on leur demandera des explications, ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

Harry acquiesça et finit son déjeuner afin de commencer sa journée. Après tout, la punition durait jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Drago avait la plus grosse sentence, nettoyer à la main la grande bibliothèque pour ensuite trier les livres par ordre alphabétique, Harry n'étant pas directement responsable de la catastrophe n'avait rien reçu mais il trouvait cela tellement injuste qu'il demanda à son père d'être puni aussi, après quelques négociations et l'attitude butée d' Harry, il devait entretenir le jardin avec Dobby ainsi que les fleurs de sa mère. C'est donc sur ses pensées qu'ils se séparèrent pour remplir leurs tâches.

Le soir arriva enfin pour les deux garçons, Harry était couvert de terre et la sueur collait ses cheveux au niveau de son front et Drago était couvert de poussière qu'il était gris de partout même dans les cheveux. Après avoir pris une douche, les deux garçons allèrent dans le salon devant la cheminée, attendant leurs parents pour avoir des réponses au sujet de la lettre. Harry y avait pensé toute la journée, après avoir lu la lettre, un énorme doute était venu s'insinuer en lui. Il savait qu'il ne ressemblait à personne de sa famille et que cela posait des questions mais ses parent lui avaient toujours dis qu'il faisait parti de la famille et qu'il ne devait pas écoutait les autres. Il leur faisait confiance mais là, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Était-ce réellement sa famille ? Avait-il été adopté ? Sera-t-il abandonné plus tard ? Il arrêta de penser quand il sentit des bras autour de lui, il s'y réfugia et commença à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte dans les bras de Drago. C'est sur cette scène qu'arrivèrent Lucius et Narcissa. Elle se dirigea vers son jeune fils qu'elle prit dans ses bras tout en lui faisant des cercles dans le dos, de son côté, Lucius entraîna Drago dans un coin de la pièce pour savoir ce qui se passe.

-On a reçu nos lettres pour notre admission à Poudlard mais sur sa lettre, il s'appelle Harry Potter. Je pense qu'il a des doutes avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur lui mais c'est faux, hein papa ? Expliqua Drago tout en surveillant Harry du coin de l'œil.

Lucius blêmit devant les paroles de son fils et jeta un regard vers sa femme qui était dans le même état. Il souffla un bon coup puis se dirigea vers le reste de sa famille avec Drago.

-Harry, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, cela doit juste être une erreur, rassura Lucius du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-C'est... vrai, je fais partie de la... famille, je ne serai... pas... abandonné ? Hoqueta Harry tout en regardant son père, les yeux à moitié clos.

-Je te le promets et qui sait, peut-être qu'il existe un « Harry Potter » et qu'il a reçu ta lettre, tu n'as pas à pleurer, on t'aime tous, consola Narcissa tout en essuyant les yeux d' Harry.

Drago acquiesça avec entrain ce qui rassura Harry qui ferma les yeux avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Tout le monde le regarda attendri puis Narcissa se dirigea avec Drago vers leur chambre pour les mettre au lit, pendant ce temps, Lucius appela son maître grâce à sa marque, il ne pouvait plus rester dans l'ignorance, le seigneur des ténèbres devra répondre à ses questions avant que la situation ne s'aggrave.

Deux heures plus tard, Dobby les informa de son arrivée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pour le voir et ils le virent toujours aussi impressionnant mais aussi ennuyé à l'idée de troubler sa nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si important pour que vous osez me déranger à une heure aussi tardive ? Interrogea Voldemort, un peu sarcastique.

-Une lettre, mon seigneur, répondit Lucius.

-Une lettre ? Tu me déranges pour une simple lettre ! S'exclama le lord.

-Il se trouve que cette lettre est pour Harry James Potter et que nous n'avons pas ce garçon ici, tout du moins, il n'en sait rien, expliqua tranquillement le maître de maison.

-Le vieux fou, encore lui, il fera tout pour me déranger celui-là, comment a-t-il réagit ? Demanda-t-il, énervé.

-Mal, il se pose des questions sur son identité, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne supporte pas ça, un problème en plus et il craquera, résuma Narcissa.

-De plus, pourquoi notre famille ? D'autres auraient pu s'occuper de l'enfant et pourtant vous nous le donnez. Je sais que nous en avons déjà parler mais il y a trop de coïncidences : d'abord Drago qui l'accepte sans se plaindre, le fait qu'il nous accepte...Nous vous remercions pour votre confiance mais là je ne peux plus gérer. Qui est le fameux « Harry Potter » que vous avez apporté il y a neuf ans ?

Tom regarda ses fidèles surpris et fier, c'est ce qu'il lui avait plu chez ce couple : leur intelligence, de tout ces mangemorts, les Malefoy étaient les plus loyaux et ils ne se laissaient pas berner facilement et si c'était le cas, ils demandaient des réponses claires sur le champ. Il les regarda pendant un long moment avant de se concentrer sur le feu de la cheminée.

-J'imagine que la catastrophe d'il y a dix ans est toujours profondément ancrée en vous, quand l'Ordre est intervenu pendant la fête en l'honneur de la naissance de vos deux fils, Drago et Gabriel. Pendant l'attaque vous avez été séparés de vos enfants et quand elle prit fin, seul votre fils aîné était présent, ainsi fut conclu la disparition puis ensuite mort de Gabriel Malefoy. Un an plus tard, j'apprends que je dois me débarrasser des Potter, ce qui arriva le jour d' Halloween. J'ai d'abord tué le père puis la mère, il ne restait plus que l'enfant à éliminer mais au moment de viser son noyau magique pour le tuer, j'ai vu une chose intéressante : son noyau ne correspondait pas à celui de James et Lily Potter mais au vôtre. J'avais un doute sur son identité et j'ai décidé de l'amener ici... expliqua Voldemort avant de se taire et de regarder la porte.

-Maître ? Demanda le couple, intrigué par sa réaction.

Voldemort continuait de fixer la porte tout en prenant sa baguette avant d'annoncer.

-Je pense que la conversation va être stoppée un moment, Lucius je paierai les réparations. _Bombarda !_

Les portes explosèrent ainsi que le mur, la poussière était tellement présente dans la salle qu'on y voyait rien, quelques minutes après que la poussière soit dissipée, ils virent les deux garçons encore ébahis par l'explosion.

-Drago ! Harry ! Que faites vous ici debout à une heure pareille ? Interrogea leur mère.

-Euh...en fait...nous étions en direction de...répondit Drago encore stupéfait.

-Qui suis-je ? Demanda Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et les adultes remarquèrent que certains objets commençaient à trembler ou à s'élever autour de lui. Harry faisait une crise.

-Suis-je réellement de votre famille ou suis-je juste un enfant que vous avez adopté ? Vous vous êtes amusés j'imagine, à me faire croire que j'étais votre fils et que vous m'aimez, que je suis naïf, hurla-t-il alors que les objets explosèrent autour de lui.

Lucius ne savait pas quoi faire, était-il réellement l'enfant qu'ils avaient perdu il y a 10 ans ou était-il l'ennemi de leur maître. Une seule façon d'être sûr : vérifier son noyau magique, si il correspond au noyau de sa femme et du sien, il pourra enfin vivre sans être hanté par cette journée. Il se concentra sur Harry puis vers son noyau, au début il ne voyait rien à part un cafouillis de couleurs, il continua sa progression pour arriver en son centre et ce qu'il a vu était incroyable. Le noyau de Harry, si ses parents étaient les Potter auraient du être rouge carmin mais là, il ne voyait qu'un noyau bleu avec des fils argentés, ce noyau là n'appartenait qu'à une seule famille. Les Malefoy. Cet enfant était bien celui qu'il avait perdu, son fils chéri, Gabriel.

Lucius n'as pas pu se retenir et se jeta sur Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui le calma car il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de son père et encore moins à ce qu'il pleure.

-Gabriel, c'est toi, c'est bien toi. Narcissa, notre famille est enfin complète, c'est bien lui, répondit Lucius avec joie.

Narcissa se figea avant de regarder Harry, non, Gabriel et de tomber sur le canapé et fondre en larmes, Drago regardait ses parents sans comprendre, le voyant agir ainsi, Narcissa le prit sur ses genoux.

-Tu avais un frère Drago et on vient de le retrouver mais je pense que vous lui expliquerez mieux que nous, maître, raconta-t-elle doucement.

Voldemort jusque là silencieux, hocha la tête et tout le monde s'installa pour écouter la suite de son explication.

-Comme je le disais, je t'ai amené ici Harry car je n'étais pas sûr de ta véritable identité, je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris quand j'ai appris que toute la famille t'avait adoptée. J''ai donc mené une enquête mais l'ordre avait bien manigancé ses plans, tu as été enlevé pendant l'attaque et ensuite adopté par James et Lily Potter qui ont perdu leur fils à la naissance. Je pense qu'ils t'aimaient vraiment et qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux pour te rendre heureux. C'est aussi pour ça Lucius que je ne t'ai rien dit à ce sujet, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, termina-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi y a-t-il le nom Potter sur l'adresse et son apparence ? Interrogea quand même Lucius.

-Il semblerait qu'ils ignorent le fait que le vrai Harry Potter est mort et qu'il a été remplacé par votre fils, quant à son apparence, Lily Potter était douée en métamorphose, elle a du poser un charme sur lui, expliqua-t-il.

-Que vais-je faire à Poudlard ? Demanda Harry d'une voix endormi.

-Agis comme Harry Potter, je m'occuperai du reste, rassura Voldemort.

-Bon, les enfants, vous avez eu vos réponses, vous pouvez retourner au lit maintenant, murmura Narcissa voyant Harry s'endormir.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, les Malefoy et leur maître discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de prendre congé. Plus tard, le couple se jura de faire payer à l'ordre ce qu'il avait fait et de profiter du temps qu'ils leur restaient pour être avec leur fils.

Les vacances passèrent vite mais Harry en avait profité un maximum. La vérité l'avait chamboulé mais il remarqua que sa famille était plus joyeuse qu'avant, ses parents souriaient plus souvent. Lucius rentrait plus tôt afin de profiter de sa famille par contre, il avait du s'habituer à son vrai prénom Gabriel ce qui fut un véritable calvaire au début, mais malgré cela, ce fut ses meilleurs vacances et vers la fin août, un hibou arriva avec les lettres de fournitures scolaires. Ils décidèrent d'attendre demain pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse.

Le lendemain, c'est motivé qu'on retrouve cette famille prête à utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour commencer les achats. Lucius passa le premier, puis ses deux fils et enfin sa femme, il se dirigèrent d'abord vers les magasin pour acheter plumes, encre et parchemins, puis chez la couturière pour avoir les robes de sorcier. C'était déjà la fin de la journée et il ne restait plus qu'à acheter un animal, ils partirent à l'animalerie. Narcissa resta dehors n'aimant pas les bêtes et Lucius essayait de ne pas perdre Drago qui se dirigeait vers les serpents. Voilà comment Harry se retrouva tout seul à regarder les hiboux jusqu'à ce qu'il se heurte à quelqu'un, il tomba au sol puis regarda la personne sur qui il avait trébuché mais en relevant la tête il vit une main tendu vers lui, il la prit et l'autre garçon l'aida à se relever.

-Désolé de t'avoir bousculé, je ne regardais pas devant moi et... répondit Harry gêné.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais bien et puis t'es pas blessé, je m'appelle Ron et toi ? Interrogea le garçon.

-Ah, euh je suis Harry, répondit-il.

-Eh bien Harry tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ? Questionna Ron.

-Oui, je cherche un animal mais il faut que je rejoignes mes parents, à bientôt ! S'excusa Harry avant de disparaître.

Il longea les allées et au moment où il attendit son père, son regard resta sur une chouette blanche comme la neige avec des yeux perçants, elle était très belle. Il s'approcha et l'oiseau fit de même jusqu'à voler sur son épaule, Harry la regarda et finalement décida de la prendre, il rejoignit le reste de sa famille et il vit Drago porter sur son épaule la même race de chouette mais la sienne était noire.

-Elle est très belle Drago, dit-il pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

-La tienne aussi, papa, il semblerait que nous ayons choisis nos animaux, on va payer ? Déclara son frère.

Leur père les regarda avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour payer les animaux tandis qu'eux partirent rejoindre leur mère, quelque minutes plus tard, leur père arriva et ils prirent la direction du ministère afin de rejoindre leur manoir et de préparer les bagages pour la semaine tant attendue, la semaine où ils feront leurs premiers pas dans le monde de la magie, la rentrée à Poudlard.

* * *

Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas laisser des commentaires.

à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

salut tout le monde

voici le cinquième chapitre avec la rentrée à Poudlard

on espère qu'il vous plaira

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas sauf les nouveaux personnages.

petites infos :

-Severus est au courant pour Harry mais il joue la comédie quand même.

-pour alea : en effet on a pas fait le passage chez ollivander mais il est prévu pour plus tard et si Severus prend soin de Harry même si il ressemble à James, c'est parce qu'il veut tenir sa promesse envers Lily

 _italique: paroles du choixpeau_

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le mois d'août passa vite et c'est en ce premier septembre 1991 que l'on retrouve la famille Malefoy devant la gare King Cross. Drago et Harry regardaient les gens autour d'eux avec curiosité, ils ne connaissaient pas les habitudes moldues. Leurs parents, eux avançaient sans vraiment s'intéresser aux autres. Après être rentré dans la gare, ils se dirigèrent vers la voie numéro neuf, au troisième piliers où ils s'arrêtèrent. Les enfants ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de s'arrêter devant un pilier alors que leur train partait dans dix minutes. Lucius regarda autour de lui puis voyant que personne ne s'intéressait à eux, il prit la main de Drago et avança vers le mur de pierre pour ensuite disparaître dans le mur. Harry se tourna vers sa mère, interloqué, elle lui sourit et ils firent de même. Après avoir passé le mur, Harry vit qu'il était sur la voie numéro neuf trois quarts, il admira le train qui les amènera à Poudlard. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule.

-Oui papa ?

-N'oublie pas Gabriel au sujet de ton identité, pour la communauté sorcière tu es Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, rappela Lucius.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention et de toute façon, j'ai Drago avec moi, le rassura son fils.

Lucius le fixa avant d'acquiescer et ils retournèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait le reste de la famille. Les parents dirent au revoir à leurs enfants et se promirent de se revoir à Noël, entendant le train siffler, les garçons allèrent dans le wagon rejoindre leurs amis tandis que les parents les saluèrent une dernière fois. Après que le train se soit éloigné, Narcissa et Lucius restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle posa la question fatale.

-Que fait-on si l'un d'eux va à Poufsouffle ? 

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, les deux frères cherchaient le compartiment où s'était installé le reste de leurs amis. Harry regardait de droite à gauche essayant de ne pas se perdre parmi les autres enfants. Il vit son frère s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvrit et décida de le suivre mais il fut tiré en arrière pour atterrir sur un siège du compartiment à côté de lui. Il entendit la porte se fermer et regarda la personne qui l'avait attrapé pour se rendre compte que c'était Ron.

-Bonjour Harry ! Désolé de t'avoir interpellé comme ça mais tu ne m'avais pas vu, s'excusa Ron penaud.

-Ce n'est pas grave mais je dois trouver... s'arrêta Harry.

-Tu dois trouver ?

-...il faut que je trouve un compartiment, je peux rester avec toi ?

-Pas de soucis, on va pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance, sourit Ron

Harry souffla de soulagement, il aurait voulu être avec son frère mais il devait commencer son rôle en tant que Harry Potter, il rejoindra son frère plus tard.

-Au fait, mon nom complet est Ron Weasley, et toi ?

-Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter ? L'enfant qui a survécu ? Mais alors tu as une cicatrice, s'exclama Ron ébahi.

-En effet, sur le front, en forme d'éclair, dit Harry.

Au moment où Ron allait poser d'autres questions, une femme avec un chariot plein de bonbons nous demanda si on voulait quelque chose, par envie, Harry prit tout les bonbons sous le regard étonné de Ron.

-Mais dis moi, où as-tu vécu jusque là ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Une famille noble s'est occupée de moi mais je pense qu'ils ne m'appréciaient pas, seul mon frère est gentil et me défend devant les autres, expliqua Harry avec tristesse.

-J'imagine que cela n'a pas été simple, conclut Ron.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans problèmes et Harry apprenait que la vie de Ron était difficile car sa famille était grande et pauvre. Il fit la connaissance avec le rat de Ron aussi, Croûtard, un vieux rat qui ne faisait rien d'autre que dormir toute la journée, lui avait dit Ron. Malgré cela, Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise, c'était sa première rencontre avec une personne sans son frère, il était gêné et voulait rejoindre Drago au plus vite. 

Deux heures plus tard, Harry vit une ombre s'arrêter devant leur porte pour s'ouvrir et révéler une fille déjà en tenue d'écolière.

-Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud, un garçon aurait perdu le sien, demanda-t-elle.

-Non, pas pour l'instant en tout cas, expliqua Harry.

-Oh, je vois, désolé pour le dérangement et vous devriez mettre vos tenues, nous sommes presque arrivés, déclara-t-elle avant de partir.

Juste après son départ, Harry prit sa tenue pour l'enfiler, suivi par Ron. Le reste du voyage fut silencieux et Harry se posait des questions sur la jeune fille qui était passée plus tôt alors que Ron regardait par la fenêtre guettant le château.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Poudlard était en vue et les enfants étaient collés aux fenêtres pour le voir et descendre du train était difficile car tout de le monde était excité. Harry et Ron réussirent quand même à descendre et à suivre les indications du gardien de Poudlard, Hagrid, mais Harry était inquiet car il ne voyait pas son frère. Il regardait partout sans le moindre résultat jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tirer en arrière.

-Mais c'est pas bientôt fini cette manie de me tirer... s'énerva Harry.

-Ben dis donc petit frère, c'est comme ça qu'on parle à ses aînés ? Demanda une voix malicieuse.

-Drago ! Ce n'est pas une raison quand même, et puis t'étais où ?

-Harry tout va bien, demanda Ron.

Drago s'arrêta pour regarder le nouveau venu pour ce rendre compte que c'était un Weasley, la famille au service de Dumbledore et qui a sans doute enlevé son frère, par instinct, il prit son frère dans ses bras et jeta un regard noir à Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux,Weasley ?

-Rien du tout, je voulais juste savoir si il allait bien et vous êtes ? se justifia Ron.

-Drago Malefoy et je suis le grand frère d' Harry aussi.

Ron perdit des couleurs jusqu'à devenir très pâle puis rouge de colère en se tournant vers Harry.

-Alors voilà ce qu'est devenu le sauveur du monde sorcier, quelle ironie Potter ! Tu es devenue un petit bourgeois incompétent et inutile toi aussi ? Et dire que tout le monde compte sur toi, la bonne blague!

-Mais Ron je ne...

-Ce sera Weasley pour toi maintenant Potter, reste loin de moi ! Coupa Ron avant de partir vers le reste des élèves.

Harry le regarda partir, blessé, il se tourna vers Drago pour lui demander si tout le monde le détestait mais son frère lui rappela qu'il avait une famille et qu'elle ne l'abandonnera pas, même le gardien le rassura. 

Après être monté dans les barques et arrivé devant les portes de Poudlard, Hagrid, les laissa en leur demandant de monter les escaliers jusqu'à rencontrer un professeur. Trois étages plus loin, il rencontrèrent une vieille femme se nommant McGonagall leur expliquant ce qui va se passer puis s'en alla pour finir les préparations. Les quelques minutes d'attente furent difficiles pour Harry qui sentait le regard des personnes autour de lui dans son dos. Quand elle revint, le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de se mettre par deux pour se rendre dans la grande salle où les autres étudiants se trouvaient, attendant la venue des nouveaux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs au bout de la salle et McGonagall entama son discours.

-Bien, nous allons commencer la répartition : j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assoirez sur le tabouret, je mettrai le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous irez à la table de votre maison désignée.

-Hermione Granger !

Harry vit à sa droite la fille de tout à l'heure s'avancer tout en se parlant à elle-même. Quand le choixpeau fut sur sa tête, il annonça : _Gryffondor !_ Elle se dirigea alors fière d'elle vers sa table. La répartition continua et Drago interpella Harry pour lui montrer oncle Sev à la table des professeurs et juste après ce moment, McGonagall appela Drago qui fut directement envoyé à Serpentard. Harry attendit une minute avant que ce soit son tour, il se dirigea lentement vers le tabouret en entendant les chuchotements derrière lui. Il s'assit, et sentit le choixpeau sur sa tête et une voix fit apparition dans ses pensées.

- _Intéressant, très intéressant, tu es la première personne ce soir à posséder toutes les qualités des quatre maisons ce qui est extrêmement rare mais les deux premières sont le courage et la ruse. Où vais-je donc te mettre, tu es très naïf mais pas assez pour être à Poufsouffle, je vois de l'intelligence mais ta soif de connaissance est trop importante pour que tu sois à Serdaigle, tu as beaucoup de courage mais tu seras opprimé par les autres de Gryffondor, j'ai donc pas le choix, tu iras à Serpentard._

- _Tant que je suis avec mon frère, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient,_ murmura Harry.

- _Très bien mais penses bien au fait que je te surveillerai, Gabriel Malefoy,_ répondit le choixpeau. _Serpentard !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata de la table des Serpentard, heureux d'accueillir le garçon qui a survécu tandis que dans le reste de la salle, tout le monde était surpris, surtout le directeur. À la fin de la cérémonie, le repas fut servi où tout le monde mangea avec appétit, quand ce fut le moment de rejoindre les dortoirs, le directeur se leva pour rappeler quelques règles importantes. Les deux frères se regroupèrent avec le reste des premières années de Serpentard pour rejoindre le préfet qui les amena au dortoir tout en expliquant des choses vitales si on voulait survivre dans l'école, comme les escaliers par exemple. Après avoir rangé les affaires, ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur lit, heureux de commencer l'année. 

Le lendemain, les Serpentard, toujours premier dans la grande salle se retrouvèrent à sept heures pour prendre le petit déjeuner et dix minutes plus tard, les préfets distribuèrent les emplois du temps à tout le monde, quand Harry lut le sien, il fut étonné :

Lundi :

8 à 10 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave, avec Serdaigle.

10 à 12 h : Défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Quirell, avec Gryffondor.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Histoire de la magie, Mr Binns, avec Poufsouffle.

16 à 18 h : Potions, Mr Rogue, avec Gryffondor.

Mardi :

8 à 10 h : Métamorphose, Mme McGonagall, avec Gryffondor.

10 à 12 h : Vol sur balai, Mme Bibine, avec Gryffondor.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Quirell, avec Gryffondor.

16 à 18 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave, avec Poufsouffle.

Mercredi :

8 à 10 h : Métamorphose, Mme McGonagall, avec Gryffondor.

10 à 12 h : Potions, Mr Rogue, avec Serpentard.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Sortilèges, Mr Flitwick, avec Serdaigle.

16 à 18 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave, avec Poufsouffle.

19 h : ouverture du banquet.

20 à 22 h : Astronomie, Mme Sinistra, avec Serdaigle.

Jeudi :

8 à 10 h : Sortilèges, Mr Flitwick, avec Serdaigle.

10 à 12 h : Défense contre les forces du mal, avec Gryffondor.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Histoire de la magie, Mr Binns, avec Poufsouffle.

16 à 18 h : Vol sur balai, Mme Bibine, avec Gryffondor.

Vendredi :

8 à 10 h : Potions, Mr Rogue, avec Gryffondor.

10 à 12 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave, avec Poufsouffle.

L'emploi du temps était très chargé au goût d' Harry et ils avaient beaucoup de cours en commun avec les Gryffondor mais le vendredi était assez léger donc ça compensait, il devra quand même supporter Ron plus souvent que prévu, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère pour le voir jeter un regard haineux vers le Gryffondor en question, Harry soupira : l'année promettait d'être superbe.

Le premier jour fut difficile, les plantes en Botanique semblaient aimer la chair humaine ou bien s'amuser à attraper les élèves. C'est donc avec joie que Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, ils étaient les premiers à attendre en silence et quelques minutes plus tard, on entendait un brouhaha venant du couloir signalant l'arrivée des Gryffondor. Leur professeur ouvra la porte dans la minute qui suit et tout le monde s'installa et sortit ses affaires avant de l'écouter.

-B...bonjour les en...enfants, aujourd'hui nous n'aurons pa...as besoin des baguettes, je vais plutôt vous expliquer le...e pr-rincipe de cette ma...matière, bégaya-t-il.

Les élèves faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas rire mais c'était trop tard pour certains, Harry, essayant de ne pas rigoler tourna la tête pour voir la fille du train, Hermione Granger, s'il se souvenait bien. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de la rencontrer. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se concentra pour faire face à ce cours.

Le reste de la journée fut intéressant mais interminable, surtout en Histoire de la magie, le prof était soporifique, une catastrophe mais il ne leur rester plus qu'une matière et c'était avec leur parrain donc Harry essaya de rester éveillé au maximum.

À la sonnerie, les élèves entrèrent dans la salle vide, ils s'installèrent et certains espéraient que le professeur était absent, mais à peine leurs paroles furent prononcées que Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots, entra dans la salle avec empressement.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. On ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous comprenez la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne ou la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines de l'homme pour le manipuler. Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Du moins, ce serait possible vous n'étiez pas une bande de cornichons qui n'a rien à faire ici. Cependant, il me semble que nous avons une célébrité ici, n'est ce pas Mr Potter ? Annonça-t-il en se tournant vers la table d' Harry.

Harry leva la tête à l'entente de son nom, intrigué.

-Vous avez l'insolence de venir à mon cours à moitié endormi et en plus, vous êtes à Serpentard, dans ma maison. Vous êtes comme votre père : inutile et fainéant, mais je passe pour cette fois mais je vous ai à l'œil.

-Mon père n'était pas un incapable ! Osa dire Harry en regardant son professeur dans les yeux.

-10 points en moins à Serpentard ! Je ne vous colle pas parce que c'est le début de l'année, soyez heureux.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Rogue commença son cours, laissant Harry blessé et curieux. Il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire James Potter pour que son parrain le déteste à ce point, de son côté, Drago partageait les mêmes idées mais il pensait que son parrain était allé un peu trop fort. Le reste du cours était calme et il semblait que le professeur Rogue adorait enlever des points à Gryffondor, mais on ignorait toujours la raison.

Aux environs de 22 h, les deux frères se dirigèrent vers leur dortoirs, ayant terminé leurs devoirs, ils étaient content de leur premier jour ils étaient aussi très fatigués, cette année allait être longue mais intéressante. 

Finalement, l'année passa très vite et Drago et Harry étaient les meilleurs élèves de Serpentard sauf dans quelques matières : Hermione Granger de Gryffondor les dépassaient en Métamorphose et Histoire de la Magie mais sinon, ils s'en sortaient bien.

Harry éprouvait des difficultés en Potions et Drago en Métamorphose mais avec des cours particuliers, ils arrivaient à avoir de bons résultats. Par contre Ron ne les lâchait pas, dès qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, les insultes jaillissaient et c'est ainsi qu'est né la rivalité Gryffondor - Serpentard. De ce fait, Harry évitait au maximum Ron et il remarqua qu'il sera difficile d'approcher Hermione car elle restait tout le temps avec Ron ou disparaissait on ne sait où depuis Halloween où elle a failli mourir à cause du troll qui s'était introduit dans l'école : Ron ainsi que d'autres Gryffondors l'avait sauvée en assommant le troll des montagnes, lui évitant ainsi la mort. Depuis ce jour, elle avait une dette envers Ron et passait la plupart de son temps avec lui. Malgré cela, les vacances approchaient vite et on était le dernier vendredi avant les vacances, ils avaient appris le jour d'avant en Défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils allaient étudier les créatures nocturnes et qu'ils devaient faire un résumé sur elles. Entre-temps depuis Halloween, les garçons avaient remarqué que leur parrain boitait et quand ils ont essayé d'en savoir plus, leur parrain leur expliquait que cela ne les concernait pas et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en mêler. 

Le cours de Botanique était enfin fini et les élèves se dépêchaient de sortir de la serre pour préparer les valises ou aller dehors, rejoindre des amis. Du côté des Serpentard, Drago se dirigea vers les cachots pour poser des questions à leur professeur de Potions tandis qu' Harry alla à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur les créatures nocturnes pour son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal. Au moment où il arriva dans la bonne section, il vit Hermione chercher les mêmes livres que lui, il s'approcha d'elle, décidé à lui parler.

-Salut, je peux te parler un instant ?

-Quel intérêt ? Tu es un Serpentard non ? Dois-je te rappeler que je traîne avec Ron et que je suis à Gryffondor ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec Ron que je te déteste et puis, quelle différence vois-tu entre toi et moi ? Dit Harry sur la défensive.

-Aucune j'imagine, que veux-tu ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais compris des choses sur les créatures nocturnes ? Expliqua Harry.

À ces mots, elle sourit avec une lueur dans les yeux et commença à lui expliquer.

-Bien sûr, les créatures nocturnes comme les loups-garous et les vampires sont les créatures les plus dangereuses à cause de leurs pouvoirs mais elles ont aussi des faiblesses...

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant quinze minutes à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu' Hermione finisse son explication.

-Tu es différent de ce que m'avait dit Ron mais il est capricieux et imbu de lui-même, désolé de t'avoir jugé.

-Pas grave, je comprends, on peut se voir pendant les vacances ? La rassura-t-il.

-OK, pas de problèmes, je... commença-t-elle.

-HERMIONE ! Pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps ? Demanda une personne derrière eux.

-Désolé Liv, j'arrive, à plus Harry ! Salua Hermione avant de partir.

Harry regarda les deux filles partir avant de quitter la bibliothèque sous le regard furieux de Mme Pince, heureux d'avoir parlé avec Hermione.

À plusieurs kilomètres loin d'ici, dans le manoir Jedusor, Lord Voldemort était assis à sa table attendant quelqu'un, avant de se tourner vers un coin de la pièce.

-Je commençais à penser que vous ne viendrez jamais, quel est votre choix ?

-Je l'accepte bien sûr, à quelques conditions, parla l'ombre qui s'avança vers lui.

-Bien entendu, venez donc vous asseoir et commençons, déclara le Lord.

L'ombre s'assit calmement attendant que le lord parle.

* * *

et voilà, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires

à la prochaine :)


	6. Chapter 6

salut tout le monde

voilà le sixième chapitre avec de nouveaux personnages !

on espère qu'il vous plaira

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

pour French : merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, on va faire des efforts. et pour Voldemort, c'est voulu pour son comportement banal : pour le moment, c'est juste un petit diplomate qui prend soin de son image, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas réglé le problème le jour de la fête. et pour les Malefoy, au début, eux aussi s'inclinaient devant lui mais Voldemort a compris que le couple était loyal et fidèle et que ce n'était pas des gens qui lui lécheraient les bottes parce qu'il est le seigneur des ténèbres. voilà pourquoi il est ''gentil'' mais il y a des limites quand même.

pour alea : voilà quelques explications au sujet de l'histoire : pour Harry, le sort de la mort le frôle quand Voldemort tue Lily, du coup il a bien une cicatrice et en plus, Voldemort a arrêté toute activité depuis qu'il a amené Harry chez les Malefoy donc la population sorcière le juge comme disparu voir mort et il est bien le garçon qui a survécu car il est le seul survivant du massacre de la famille Potter avec en plus la disparition de Voldemort. pour Dumbledore, il voulait l'envoyer chez les Dursley mais Lucius a utilisé son influence au ministère et il a fait une enquête sur les Dursley qui prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de prendre soin d'un autre enfant. De ce fait, Harry a été adopté par les Malefoy et Dumbledore a fait un serment inviolable promettant de ne révéler l'endroit où résidait Harry à la demande de Lucius. quant à Ron, il a jugé que leur conversation à l'animalerie avait été trop courte donc il l'a pris avec lui pour en savoir plus sur Harry. de plus Harry lui a dit qu'il vivait chez des gens de la haute société alors quand il a su que c'était une famille sombre, les Malefoy, qui gardait le golden boy, Ron s'est senti déçu et trahi. pour Halloween avec le troll, c'est Pavarti qui a prévenu Ron au sujet d'Hermione et il était accompagné de Seamus et Dean donc il l'a bien sauvé. et quirell restera avec son bégaiement pour la suite de l'histoire car on en a besoin.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Jedusor regarda l'ombre puis sourit en fixant un coin de la pièce :

-Vous pouvez enlever votre cape, il n'y a personne d'autre à part nous et vous pouvez demander à votre compagnon de nous rejoindre peut-être.

-Donc, vous l'aviez remarqué ? Impressionnant pour un humain, Sophie, viens ici s'il te plaît, déclara-t-elle en laissant tomber sa capuche révélant son visage. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, il semblait ne pas dépasser la trentaine.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, qu'une jeune fille apparut à côté de lui, elle était grande et mince, elle avait aussi de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, sa peau était très claire et ses yeux étaient de couleurs noisettes avec une lueur d'intelligence. L'homme lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, seul ses yeux étaient bleus.

-Par contre ce n'est pas un simple compagnon mais ma fille, elle comptait participer à l'entretien. De plus, elle a une requête à vous demander, renchérit-il.

-Bien, quant à ma proposition, qu'avez vous décidé ? Demanda le lord.

-J'accepte au nom du clan Akantha, vous êtes le seul à faire quelque chose pour nous au Ministère. Mon clan accepte de vous rejoindre et de vous donnez des soldats mais en échange, nous demandons la garantie d'être en sécurité ainsi que des changements pour notre société pour pouvoir vivre avec les sorciers, dit l'homme sérieusement.

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à vos conditions. Combien de soldats pouvez-vous m'envoyer ? Dit-il.

-Seulement un quart de mon armée, répondit le vampire.

-Voyons, vous Dimitri Akhantha, un puissant vampire, va juste me donner un quart de sa force militaire ? S'écria le Lord, énervé.

-Mon clan a connu une période assez difficile et le nombre de soldats a énormément diminué, pour le moment, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, expliqua Dimitri, n'aimant pas révéler la faiblesse temporaire de son clan.

-Mais quand même, vous ne pouvez pas faire plus ? Tenta Voldemort.

-Sachez, Voldemort que même si nous avons votre soutien, mon père a raison, si vous voulez une armée importante, il faudra attendre, déclara Sophie, énervé par les demandes du lord.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, j'accepte vos conditions mais j'espère que vous pourrez faire mieux dans les années à venir, dit-il en prenant sa baguette, et quelle est votre demande jeune mademoiselle, soupira Voldemort en regardant la jeune fille.

-Comme vous le savez, les vampires sont interdits à Poudlard et je comprends qu'ils ne soient pas rassurés à l'idée d'avoir un vampire à l'école mais cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que mon noyau magique me pose des soucis car je ne peux pas canaliser ma magie. Je vous demande, si c'est possible, de me faire intégrer à Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle sans hésitation.

-Je vois mais dîtes-moi, quel est l'intérêt de le faire pour vous, un vampire de surcroît ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-C'est une des conditions pour que notre clan fasse une alliance avec vous et je sais que vous me demanderez quelque chose en échange donc à vous de choisir, expliqua-t-elle avec malice,sachant que le seigneur des ténèbres n'aimait pas être manipuler.

-Vous êtes très maligne, soit, ça ne sera pas difficile de vous intégrer à l'école mais vous travaillerez en tant qu'assistante auprès d'un professeur. En échange, je vous demande de garder un œil sur Harry Potter.

-Comme une proie ? Espéra-t-elle.

-Non, vous devez le protéger à tout prix sans être imposante sauf si vous devenez amis, vous serez l'assistant du professeur Quirell à la fin des vacances et je m'arrangerai avec le premier ministre pour que vous suivez les cours avec les autres élèves.

-Bien, cela me convient, nous pouvons partir maintenant, demanda Sophie à son père.

-Bien sûr, je vous remercie monsieur et j'espère que nous vivrons sans problèmes à vos côtés, dit-il.

-Je pense aussi, Sophie, je vous enverrez un hibou avec tout ce qu'il faut pour aller à Poudlard et ne m'appelez plus Voldemort, c'est ''mon seigneur'' maintenant et je ne vais pas vous punir aujourd'hui car vous ne connaissez pas encore nos règles mais la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas clément, exigea Voldemort qui jouait avec sa baguette.

Les deux vampires hochèrent la tête avant de quitter de la pièce, Voldemort resta un moment silencieux avant de se lever et quitter à son tour la pièce. S'il continuait comme ça il ne fera qu'une bouchée de l'ordre du Phœnix.

À Poudlard, l'ambiance était calme vu que les examens ne commençaient pas avant les vacances de Noël. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient restés à Poudlard et ils profitaient de l'extérieur avant de se jeter dans les devoirs. De son côté, Harry passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque lieu de rencontre avec Hermione où ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Harry ne disait rien à Drago à ce sujet car Hermione était une moldue et il connaissait la façon dont les sang-purs les traitaient, malheureusement, il savait que son frère allait se poser des questions. Mais comme dit le proverbe : tout début à une fin, lors de la deuxième semaine de vacances, Harry se prépara à aller rejoindre Hermione quand Drago entra dans le dortoir.

-Où est-ce que tu vas Harry ?

-Euh...je dois aller dehors dans la serre pour observer les plantes que Mme Chourave nous a demandé d'étudier, mentit Harry tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

-Ah ! Et bien, fais attention à toi, ces plantes sont pour la plupart carnivores, l'avertit son frère avec un regard suspicieux.

-T'inquiète, je ferai attention, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Drago resta immobile quelques secondes essayant de comprendre pourquoi son frère partait toute la journée pour revenir seulement à l'heure du dîner, serait-il possible qu'il possède une petite amie ? Non, il lui aurait dit mais Drago était inquiet et il imaginait son frère avec une jolie fille et que son seul but était de le corrompre. Résolu à sauver l'innocence de son petit frère, Drago le suivait à une distance raisonnable et il commençait à paniquer en le voyant aller vers la bibliothèque et non vers la serre. Il entra après son frère et le vit s'asseoir à côté d'une fille, il s'approcha doucement pour savoir dans quelle maison elle se trouvait. Ce qu'il vit lui causa un crise cardiaque, elle était à Gryffondor, mais le pire c'était que cette fille était Hermione Granger, la fille qui traînait avec Weasley ! Par Salazar, ils rigolaient en plus ! Ne supportant pas le spectacle, il se dirigea vers eux pour prendre son frère par le bras et se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque, ignorant les plaintes et les avertissements de Harry et d'Hermione qui les avait suivie.

-Alors Harry, tu as pu étudier les plantes ? Et toi Miss-je-sais-tout, tu te tais ! C'est quoi ton but ? T'approcher de mon frère pour ensuite le blesser avec Weasley ?

-Drago, STOP ! Elle n'a rien fait et son but n'est pas de me blesser, elle déteste Ron aussi, s'exclama Harry essayant de calmer son frère.

-Ah oui et pourquoi tu me l'as caché alors ?

-Je connais les traditions Sang-purs envers les moldus, je ne voulais pas choisir entre elle et toi, alors s'il te plaît, fais un effort, pour moi, dit son frère avec une moue.

Drago soupira et se retourna vers Hermione.

-Je préfère te prévenir que je ne te fais pas entièrement confiance même si tu détestes Weasley, mais je vais faire un effort pour Harry. Tout ce que je demande de ta part est de prendre soin de lui sinon n'espère pas vivre plus longtemps, déclara Drago avec un sérieux mortel.

-Je ne blesserai jamais Harry, par contre ne me juge pas sur mes origines, je n'hésiterai pas à te démolir, dit Hermione aussi sérieuse que lui.

Harry regarda ses deux proches enterrer la hache de guerre avec soulagement, après quelques minutes, ils revinrent vers le centre de la bibliothèque pour travailler et aller dehors jusqu'au dîner.

Les jours suivants, Harry accompagné de Drago et Hermione passèrent leurs temps à travailler et à faire des misères aux Gryffondors, malheureusement, les vacances prirent fin et Hermione a du rester avec Ron pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons même si ils se rejoignaient à la fin des cours. Le premier cours fut calme car tout le monde n'était pas encore réveillé mais quand ils entrèrent en Défense contre les forces du mal, l'air de la salle était étouffante. Ils entendirent deux minutes avant que leur professeur apparaisse avec une fille de leur âge à côté de lui scrutant la salle.

-Bo-onjour, j'espère que vous a-aviez passé de bonnes va-vacances. Je vous présente la-a nouve-elle élève, il s'agit de Sophie Akantha, elle est mon a-assistante mais elle suivra les co-cours avec vous.

Les élèves étaient très intrigués au sujet de la nouvelle qu'ils n'ont remarqué le bégaiement de leur professeur. Après les présentations, la classe débuta et c'était Sophie qui faisait le cours.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler des vampires : ce sont des créatures nocturnes mais elles chassent aussi le jour. Je dirai que ce sont les créatures les plus dangereuses qu'il existe, que ce soit en groupe ou seul. Ils vivent le plus souvent en clan afin de devenir plus fort et ils utilisent toutes formes d'attaques, il faut jamais attaquer un vampire sans la moindre connaissance sur eux et je vous préviens, la magie n'a aucun effet sur eux. Ils sont immortels mais ils ne sont pas invincibles, si on touche leur point vital, ils peuvent mourir à cause de leurs blessures. C'est pour cela que jeudi, nous allons commencer les duels, toute technique est autorisée.

La classe se tut en pensant au duel, les Gryffondors voyaient quelles techniques ils allaient utiliser alors que les Serpentards voulaient plutôt se renseigner sur leurs points faibles et mettre au point une stratégie.

Le reste de la journée fut assez mouvementée avec le duel de jeudi et le jour suivant, les élèves étaient incontrôlables car ils allaient enfin voler sur un balais pour la première fois de l'année, Mme Bibine arriva avec les balais et une malle qui bougeait une fois posée au sol.

-Bonjour les enfants, je pense que vous avez eu assez de théorie et que vous pouvez passer à la pratique. Mettez vous à droite de votre balais et dites « debout ».

-Debout ! S'exclamèrent tout les enfants.

Seuls Harry, Drago et d'autres élèves arrivèrent à soulever leur balai du premier coup, Hermione y arriva à la troisième fois et Ron se le prenait dans le nez à chaque tentative. Une fois que tout le monde l'avait en main, Mme Bibine continua son explication.

-Très bien, enfourchez le, pour s'élever vous montez le manche, pour descendre, vous le baissez, pour tourner, vous prenez vos appuis sur le côté où vous voulez aller. Bien, au coup de sifflet, vous vous élèverez, ok ?

Après le coup de sifflet, les élèves allaient s'élancer quand ils entendirent un cri : Neville Longdubat était en train de s'élever dans les airs.

-Mr Longdubat, veuillez descendre s'il vous plaît ! S'exclama la professeur.

-Comment fait on pour descendre, cria-t-il avant de partir vers la château.

La professeur et les élèves le regardèrent partir vers le château priant Merlin pour qu'il survive, après quelques minutes d'appréhension, ils virent le balais revenir tout seul, sans Neville.

Il se dirigèrent vers la cour du château en courant pour apercevoir à 10 mètres de haut Neville accroché à une statue. Les filles crièrent quand elles virent sa cape se déchirer pour ensuite tomber par terre, face au sol. La professeur se dirigea vers lui pour voir les dégâts et par chance, il n'avait que le poignet cassé, elle le prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers les élèves.

-J'amène Mr Longdubat à l'infirmerie, pendant ce temps, vous restez tous au sol. Si jamais je vois un seul balai dans les airs, la personne qui est dessus sera renvoyée de Poudlard, prévint-elle en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant de parler de l'accident et de la maladresse de Neville. Hermione s'approcha des garçons et expliqua, inquiète.

-Neville a reçu un Rapeltout de la part de sa grand-mère et j'ignore si il l'a toujours sur lui.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment et Harry pensa à quelque chose.

-C'était une boule contenant de la fumée, non ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est ça, tu l'as vu ? Répondit-elle.

-Oui, au niveau de la statue où était accroché Neville, annonça-t-il tout en partant vers le lieu indiqué.

Les deux autres le suivirent ainsi que Ron qui avait vu Hermione partir vers les deux Serpentards.

Harry observa les gargouilles avant de tendre le bras.

-Là, sur la gargouille la plus à gauche, il est de couleur rouge, indiqua-t-il.

-Oui, je la vois ! Mais on fait comment pour le récupérer ? Demanda Hermione.

-Le mieux serait d'aller le chercher, déclara pour la première fois Drago.

-Et Comment ? Répéta Hermione

-Je vais le chercher, proposa Harry.

-Harry, tu ne fais pas ça, je te rappelle que tu ne sais pas voler et que tu risques d'être renvoyé, remarqua Hermione, horrifiée.

Harry regarda son frère qui n'avait aucune réaction particulière, prenant cela comme un encouragement, il enfourcha son balais, prit une impulsion et se dirigea vers le Rapeltout de Neville. Il était à quelques mètres de sa cible quand il entendit des cris, il se retourna pour apercevoir un sortilège dans sa direction. Il l'évita de justesse et il vit au sol Ron et d'autres Gryffondors en train de se disputer avec Hermione et son frère. Il sortit de sa contemplation quand il entendit le bruit d'une explosion : la gargouille avait explosé et le Rapeltout avait été éjecté vers la tour d'en face. Harry prit de la vitesse et l'attrapa à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre de la tour, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Severus Rogue regardait avec effarement son filleul et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Harry atterrit sur le sol, acclamé par toute la classe même les Gryffondors. Malheureusement, leur moment de joie fut de courte durée quand ils virent leur professeur de Potions se diriger vers eux avec un sourire sadique.

-Mr Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry le suivit résigné, dans son personnage son parrain ne l'aidera pas, sa scolarité allait être courte.

Severus Rogue avançait à grand pas et à la surprise d' Harry, il se dirigeait vers les cachots. Ils longèrent les couloirs pour arriver devant le dortoir des Serpentards, une fois à l'intérieur, Severus lui demanda d'attendre avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des troisièmes années. Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de le voir revenir avec un élève bien connu chez eux : Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. Harry regarda sans comprendre son parrain mais celui-ci s'était retourné vers l'autre garçon.

-Alors Marcus, était-il vrai que notre attrapeur se dégonfle ? interrogea le professeur.

-Malheureusement oui, avec sa blessure il a du mal à remonter la pente donc il sait qu'il n'a plus rien à faire dans l'équipe. Il m'a donné sa démission dans la matinée, nous sommes sans attrapeur et nous avons un match dans une semaine, répondit Marcus.

-Eh bien, je pense que Potter fera l'affaire dans ce cas, déclara son directeur de maison.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il en observant Harry avant de se retourner vers son professeur, pourquoi pas, après tout Potter, je t'attendrai vendredi à quatorze heures au terrain, ajouta Marcus avant de retourner vers les dortoirs.

Harry le regarda partir, ébahi avant de se tourner vers son parrain.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Sev ? Normalement tu ne dois pas m'aider, demanda Harry, perdu.

-Tu as toutes tes chances et en plus tu as ça de le sang mais ne m'appelle pas Sev ici s'il te plaît, répliqua Rogue en lui lançant un regard noir.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents avant de sortir du dortoir pour aller à son prochain cours, il avait hâte d'être vendredi.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien et Harry se fit fâcher par Hermione et son frère, ils lui avait expliqués que le sort avait été lancé par Ron dans le but de faire tomber le Rapeltout et qu'il avait failli le heurter de plein fouet.

Au moment du dîner, les élèves étaient très bruyants, même les Serpentards. La raison ? Un coffre a été cambriolé à Gringotts, l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier avant Poudlard. Sur la photo de l'article, on voyait les gobelins en train de vérifier la porte, Harry et Drago examinait l'article surpris et Drago fronça les sourcils avant de montrer à son frère le coin de la photo.

-Dis Harry, c'est qui le sorcier au fond à gauche ? Demanda son frère.

-J'ignore qui il est, pourquoi ? Annonça Harry après avoir examiné l'homme.

-Normalement quand il y a un cambriolage, les gobelins ne laissent aucun sorcier venir à part le propriétaire du coffre, lui expliqua Drago.

-Ah d'accord, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir qui il est ? Dit curieusement Harry.

-Simple curiosité, répondit Drago.

-Au pire, on peut demander à Hermione, elle en sait plus que nous sur ce monde, proposa Harry.

-Brrr, t'as pas tord, c'est même effrayant, avoua Drago.

Ils finirent de manger et ils se dirigèrent vers leur coin secret pour rencontrer Hermione comme chaque soir mais ce fut Olivia, son amie qui les a rejointe perplexe.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici mais Hermione ne pourra pas venir. Ron n'a pas apprécié ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours de vol et il est en train de lui passer un savon, elle ne pourra pas venir ce soir du coup, expliqua-t-elle.

Les deux deux frères se regardèrent, inquiets, ils ne voulaient mêler Hermione à ça et maintenant, elle risque beaucoup pour avoir aidé un élève de Serpentard. Ils dirent à Olivia qu'elle n'avait pas s'excuser et qu'ils voulaient des nouvelles dès que possible. Olivia hocha la tête avant de partir. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, les garçons se rendirent dans leur dortoir pour aller se coucher espérant qu'Hermione ne se fasse pas expulser par les Gryffondors par leur faute.

Le lendemain, les deux frères essayèrent par tout les moyens de joindre Hermione pendant les cours ou par hibou mais à chaque fois leurs messages arrivaient dans les mains de Ron et elle était toujours accompagnée de quelqu'un pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les rejoindre. C'est donc le jeudi, en défense contre les forces du mal qu'on retrouvait les deux maisons ennemies ainsi qu'une atmosphère très tendue. Sophie les observa, blasée par un tel comportement avant d'installer le matériel nécessaire pour les duels. Quand elle eut terminé, elle regarda les élèves qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce.

-Bon, écoutez-moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ce matin mais si vous voulez régler vos problèmes vous le faites dehors ! Vous êtes ici pour étudier, pas pour se battre ! Hurla-t-elle avec sévérité.

Les élèves se concentrèrent sur le cours à l'entente de la menace. Par Merlin, cette fille était la version féminisée de leur professeur de Potions quand elle était énervée.

-Bon puisque vous êtes calmés, on va commencer. Williams viens ici s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-elle.

Olivia s'approcha d'elle priant pour qu'elle survive, elle monta sur l'estrade et ce mit en face de Sophie, attendant les consignes.

-Toutes techniques de combats est autorisées mais pas de sorts dangereux, sinon je ne me retiens pas et là, je ne garantis pas ta survie, annonça Sophie.

Olivia la regarda avec effroi, quel être terrible, non mais , quelle idée d'assassiner un élève devant tout le monde et puis, ils étaient en première année, ils ne connaissaient pas de sorts fatals, du moins, pas elle.

Elle se concentra et commença à envoyer des sort en direction de son professeur qui ne fit que de les éviter. Les élèves autour regardèrent avec émerveillement le spectacle alors que d'autres se protégeaient priant pour leur survie. Au bout de dix minutes, elle vit une ouverture dans les défenses de Sophie et lui lança un sort pour lui paralyser les jambes. Mais quand le sort était à quelques centimètres de son adversaire, Sophie l'évita avec aisance et fonça vers Olivia qui la regardait, choquée pas son exploit et sans comprendre, se retrouva au sol bloqué par Sophie, hors combat.

-Ta maîtrise de la magie est impressionnante mais au corps à corps, tu ne vaux rien, déclara-t-elle. Et c'est pareil pour vous tous, le cours est terminé mais la prochaine fois je vous apprendrai les bases du corps à corps, annonça-t-elle avant de relâcher Olivia et sortir de la salle.

Olivia la regarda partir surprise : peut-être qu'elle avait rêvé mais elle l'a vue avec des yeux différents, est-ce dû à sa vitesse ? pensa-t-elle avant de se lever et de la suivre.

Hermione allait sortir de la salle pour suivre son amie mais elle fut retenue par Harry et d'après son regard, il avait des questions à lui poser. Quand Olivia allait sortir, leur professeur lui demanda de rester avant de se retourner vers les autres élèves pour qu'ils forment des paires pour commencer les duels. Harry se dirigea vers son frère vu qu'Hermione s'était mise avec son amie. Les deux garçons allèrent vers leur terrain et se mirent face à face. Harry adorait pratiquer la Défense contre les forces du mal et il n'avait aucune difficulté à se battre avec sa baguette. Il se remémora d'ailleurs la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le vendeur de baguette Ollivander.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Harry en compagnie de sa famille entra dans la boutique où il n'y avait personne. Il voyait des boîtes rangés partout et dans tous les sens qu'elles risquaient de tomber. Il regardait la boutique tandis que son père alla sonner la sonnette sur le comptoir. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir une ombre au niveau des étagères, c'était Mr Ollivander en haut de son échelle qui les regardait, surpris._

 _-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si tôt Mr Potter, ni la famille Malefoy dans mon magasin._

 _-Eh bien, vous êtes le vendeur et le fabricant de baguettes le plus populaire du monde sorcier donc ce n'est pas si étonnant que nous soyons ici pour nos enfants, expliqua Lucius._

 _-Bien sûr, je comprends, qui veut commencer ? Demanda le vendeur aux enfants._

 _-Moi, déclara Drago qui avait demandé l'autorisation à son frère avant._

 _-Soit, je pense qu'une baguette en aubépine avec du crin de licorne ira, elle fait 25 cm et elle est plutôt souple, annonça le vendeur en la tendant vers le garçon._

 _Par chance, ce fut la bonne baguette et ils n'eurent pas une démonstration de magie incontrôlée. Satisfait, Ollivander se tourna vers Harry avant de se faufiler dans les étagères._

 _-On va essayer avec le même style de baguette que vos parent comme celle-ci, bois de hêtre, contenant du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 cm, elle est aussi très flexible, expliqua-t-il._

 _Harry prit la baguette, l'examinant avant d'entendre le vendeur lui demandant de l'essayer. Il bougea le bras vers le mur mais au lieu d'un faisceau de lumière, de la mousse de savon sortit et inonda la boutique._

 _-Non, ce n'est pas celle-ci, déclara Ollivander, se dirigeant à nouveau vers les étagères sans tomber alors que les autres évitaient de bouger, évitant de se retrouver par terre._

 _Harry en essaya encore deux ou trois baguettes avec le même résultat, Ollivander commençait à devenir perplexe, il n'avait jamais vu ça et pourtant, il avait utilisé toute les baguettes ayant appartenues à la famille Potter et Malefoy. Il réfléchissait à une autre solution tout en regardant les différentes baguettes avant de tomber sur une en particulier. Il la regarda longtemps avant de regarder Harry, il l'a pris, se dirigea vers lui et la lui donna. Harry le regardait avec un peu de crainte avant de s'emparer de la baguette. Au moment où il l'a pris en main une onde de magie l'entoura avant de disparaître et pour une fois, la baguette avait accepté sa magie._

 _-Étrange, très étrange, marmonna Ollivander._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Harry._

 _-Il se trouve Mr Potter, que cette baguette contient une plume de phœnix et il faut savoir que de cet oiseau, j'ai utilisé deux plumes. Il est étrange que ce soit cette baguette vous ait choisi quand on sait que sa jumelle vous a fait cette cicatrice, expliqua-t-il._

 _-Et qui est-il ? Interrogea Harry._

 _-Oh, on ne prononce pas son nom mais en tout cas, vous êtes digne de faire de grandes choses. Après tout, celui qui vous a fait ça a fait des choses terribles, certes, mais stupéfiantes, s'écria Ollivander avec un visage sérieux._

 _Le vendeur se retourna vers les Malefoy pour annoncer le prix à payer. Ils quittèrent ensuite le chemin de traverse pour rentrer chez eux. Une fois rentrés, Harry demanda à ses parents si ils connaissent le nom de la personne qui lui avait fait ça mais ses parents n'avaient pas pu lui donner une réponse._

 _Fin flashback_

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit son professeur donner le départ pour le duel. Il regarda son frère qui hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à se battre, le combat était basé sur l'attaque et la défense et Harry s'en sortait mieux que Drago qui restait plus en défense qu'en attaque. En cinq minutes, Harry désarma son frère et mit fin au combat. Le professeur Quirell les félicita et donna 10 points à Serpentard, fier d'eux les garçons attendirent que les autres aient fini. Quinze minutes plus tard, les élèves avaient fini leurs duels et les Gryffondors semblaient être assez doués, Quirell annonça la fin du cours et les élèves foncèrent vers la sortie. Hermione et Olivia allaient aussi sortir mais elles furent retenues par Harry qui voulaient lui parler sur un sujet important, elles acquiescèrent et ils sortirent de la salle. Ils furent rejoints par Drago mais quand ils se trouvèrent dans les couloirs, Ron étaient en face d'eux, mécontent.

-Je crois t'avoir dit de rester loin d'eux Hermione et vous, vous avez rien à faire avec elle !

-Écoute Weasley, Hermione n'est pas ton chien alors laisse là respirer, s'énerva Drago.

-Et qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et ennemi qui en a marre de te voir faire ton petit manège, expliqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Drago, n'interviens pas ! Il a pas tort Ron, j'ai le droit d'être avec qui je veux, tu n'es pas ma mère. Si tu n'aimes pas mes amis, je m'en moque car ce ne sont pas les tiens, laisse-moi tranquille, déclara-t-elle, voulant cesser cette comédie ridicule.

-Mais Hermione ce sont des Serpentards, nos ennemis. Ils te considèrent comme une moins que rien chez eux, ils jouent avec toi, essaya de raisonner Ron.

-Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, dit-elle butée.

-HERMIONE GRANGER, tu viens ici et tu ne discutes pas, hurla-t-il, rouge de colère.

Hermione se dirigea vers lui la tête baissée, à sa hauteur, elle le regarda et lui mit une gifle. Ron la regarda incrédule avant de se mettre en colère.

-N'espère pas revenir vers nous si jamais ils te lâchent et ne viens pas au dortoir non plus, vociféra Ron rouge de colère.

-Gryffondor est ma maison et tu n'y fais pas la loi, j'ai le droit d'y aller si j'en ai envie et de toute façon, je t'ai jamais aimée, conclut Hermione en partant avec les garçons de Serpentards, laissant un Weasley en fureur.

Depuis ce jour là, Hermione passait son temps avec les Serpentards et ils l'avaient adoptés même si elle était une moldue et franchement elle pourrait venir à Serpentard avec ses ruses pour forcer les gens à réviser.

Vendredi arriva très vite et Harry se préparait pour rejoindre Marcus Flint pour savoir si il rentrera dans l'équipe de quidditch. Après avoir changé de vêtements, il sortit de son dortoir pour aller dans le salon pour y trouver Drago et Hermione.

-Comment es-tu rentrée Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

-Il se trouve que les Gryffondors m'ont virés du dortoir donc le directeur m'a donné une chambre à côté de votre dortoir ainsi que le mot de passe, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et partit vers le terrain rejoindre Marcus tandis que les deux autres allaient dans les gradins, quand il y arriva, il était déjà là, avec un balai et la même malle que celle de Madame Bibine.

-Bon , je ne vais pas t'expliquer comment on monte sur un balai, tu le sais déjà. Sais-tu ce qu'il y a dans la malle ? Interrogea Marcus.

-Un souaffle, des cognards et le vif d'or, énuméra Harry.

-Exact, tu sais à quoi il serve, continua le capitaine.

-Je sais que les cognards ont pour but de gêner les joueurs en fonçant sur eux, le souaffle est la balle qu'il faut lancer dans les anneaux et le vif d'or est le point décisif du match, il arrête la partie dès qu'on l'attrape.

-Bien, niveau théorie, je n'ai rien à te dire. As tu déjà joué au quidditch ? Demanda Marcus.

-À la maison, dit Harry.

-D'accord, pour l'instant, on va s'entraîner avec de simples balles, on verra après, termina-t-il.

C'est ainsi que Harry passa deux heures à attraper des balles et il fit un sans faute, cela impressionna Flint mais au moins il ne déclareront pas forfait pour le match : Potter fera parti de l'équipe. À la fin de l'entraînement, Flint lui donna rendez-vous chaque vendredi pour s'entraîner et que le match était le mercredi qui arrivait. Le trio rentra dans le château, hâte d'être mercredi.

* * *

Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires

à la prochaine


	7. Chapter 7

salut tout le monde

voilà le septième chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira.

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _sortilèges en italique._

bonne lecture

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie :

chapitre 7 :

Le week-end passa vite et en début de semaine, la gazette des sorciers reparla du vol disant qu'on ne connaissait toujours pas le coupable. Harry et Drago en avaient profité pour en parler à Hermione mais elle ne savait pas qui était le sorcier sur la photo. Ils décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque pour demander à Mme Pince si elle n'avait pas une petite idée, après tout, elle collectionnait les articles de journaux donc avec un peu de chance, elle saura qui est l'homme sur la photo. Ils traversèrent, les différents couloirs pour atteindre les escaliers. Ils montèrent les marches pour se rendre au deuxième étage quand tout à coup, l'escalier bougea avec les trois élèves effrayés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria Harry.

-Les escaliers n'en font qu'à leurs têtes, tu t'en souviens, non ? Répondit Hermione accrochée à la balustrade.

Ils attendirent que l'escalier s'arrête pour sprinter vers la porte qui se présenter devant eux. Ils l'ouvrirent mais en voyant l'intérieur, ils comprirent leur erreur : ils étaient au troisième étage qui était interdit. Ils allaient rebrousser chemin quand ils entendirent un miaulement derrière eux, Miss Teigne, la chatte de Mr Rusard les regardait sadiquement, appelant son maître.

-Courez ! Hurla Drago en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle.

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient avant de trouver devant eux une porte fermée. Harry essayait en vain de l'ouvrir mais il n'y arrivait pas, Hermione le poussa, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte.

\- _Alohomora!_

La porte s'ouvrit et ils s'infiltrèrent dans la pièce. Les garçons demandèrent à Hermione comment elle connaissait ce sortilège et elle leur annonça qu'elle l'avait lue dans un livre. Ils se turent quand même quand ils entendirent une voix, s'en doute Rusard. Ils attendirent quelques minutes en silence et n'entendant plus rien, ils soufflèrent de soulagement.

-Il semblerait qu'il soit parti, souffla Drago.

-Il a peut-être jugé qu'il n'y avait personne ici, dit Hermione.

-On comprend pourquoi, déclara Harry avec effroi.

Drago se retourna vers son frère ainsi que Hermione et ils virent au sol un énorme chien avec plusieurs têtes en train de se réveiller. Ils le regardèrent se réveiller sans faire de bruits mais ils échouèrent car le chien se mit à grogner et se diriger vers eux, ils hurlèrent d'effroi et se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle. Ils poussèrent la porte de toutes leurs forces évitant les mâchoires de la bête et arrivèrent finalement à fermer la porte. Ils la regardèrent, vérifiant que la porte ne cède pas avant de retourner vers la Grande Salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans les couloirs pour reprendre leur souffle.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Drago.

-Un gros chien, proposa Harry.

-Une grosse bête avec plusieurs têtes, on dirait Cerbère, expliqua Hermione.

-Et que fait cette bête dans l'école, demanda Drago.

-Je sais pas mais elle cachait quelque chose, annonça-t-elle.

-Quelque chose ? Interrogea Harry.

-Oui, il y avait une trappe sous lui, dit Hermione.

-Bon, cette école est pleine de surprises, déclara-t-il.

-Oui mais je pense qu'on va se calmer, on est allé à un étage interdit et en plus on découvre une bête qui n'a rien à faire ici, si on tient à notre scolarité et à notre vie, il vaudrait mieux arrêter les aventures pour l'instant, termina Drago avec gravité.

Les autres s'étaient tus, pensant aux paroles de Drago, ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, la nuit, ils s'endormirent la tête pleine de questions.

Finalement le mercredi arriva vite et au déjeuner, Harry jouait avec sa nourriture sous le regard peiné de Hermione et Drago.

-Harry, mange un peu, ce serait dommage si tu t'évanouis, l'encouragea son frère.

-Il a raison Harry, tu ne pourras rien faire si tu as rien dans le ventre, ajouta Hermione.

-Mais je n'ai pas faim et puis, est-ce une bonne idée ? Après tout, les premières années ne sont pas censés être dans l'équipe de quidditch, expliqua Harry, inquiet du match qui arrivait à grands pas.

-Eh bien Mr Potter, c'est simple : si vous réussissez, vous montez dans mon estime, dans le cas contraire, je vous retire de l'équipe et je ferai de votre vie un enfer, susurra une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent paniqués pour voir Severus Rogue les regardant avec un sourire qui promettait milles souffrances. Harry regarda son parrain, horrifié, quand il le voulait son parrain était capable de jouer un rôle à la perfection, c'était effrayant.

Harry allait le rassurer mais il fut appelé par Flint pour aller se préparer, il se dépêcha d'avaler quelques tranches de bacon avant de quitter la table. Une fois l'équipe réunie, ils se dirigèrent vers leur vestiaire enfiler leurs combinaisons, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la sortie des joueurs attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Harry, lui, commençaient à stresser, Marcus le regarda, attentionné.

-Un peu nerveux ?

-Un peu,oui, répondit Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi aussi c'était pareil et puis, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, le rassura-t-il.

-Et qu'avais-tu fait ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-J'avais assommé le gardien de Gryffondor, j'ai été écarté de l'équipe pendant deux semaines, dit-il avec nonchalance.

Harry se tut à l'entente de l'annonce de son capitaine, si le but était de le rassurer, c'était mort.

Au moment où il allait répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit et il vit tout le monde enfourcher son balai. Il fit de même et s'élança sur le terrain, il observa les élèves et il repéra Hermione avec Olivia, elle était gentille et était digne de confiance, elle était vite devenue son amie, à côté d'elle se trouvait le gardien de Poudlard, en train de lui faire un signe d'encouragement. À Serpentard, Drago était avec tout ses amis et il lui montrait la tour des professeurs, il la regarda et vit son parrain ainsi que son père à ses côtés qui le regardait avec fierté mais aussi avec appréhension. Il était heureux que son père soit venu mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était de voir le conseiller Jedusor un banc plus haut qu'eux, l'observant avec un regard fixe. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Mme Bibine donne un coup de sifflet pour les ramener au centre du terrain. Elle rappela les règles importantes à chacun ainsi que de jouer avec prudence avant de donner un coup de sifflet et de lancer de souaffle. Les joueurs se dispersèrent pour essayer d'attraper le ballon, Harry les survola en évitant un cognard de justesse, il observa le jeu des Gryffondors et il remarqua que leur spécialité était d'attaquer en groupe par contre ils étaient lents, ce qui pouvait être un avantage. Pour l'instant, Gryffondor menait 20 à 0 points mais Marcus semblait détester le gardien de Gryffondor car il l'a assommé, à nouveau et ils gagnaient des points en blessant un par un les joueurs de l'autre équipe. Harry n'approuvait pas cette technique mais il vit à l'horizon, un scintillement qui bougeait très vite et dans tous les sens : le vif d'or. Il fonça dessus mais l'autre attrapeur était devant, il avait du le voir avant lui, il prit de la vitesse et arriva à sa hauteur. Il essayait de garder sa vitesse grâce à son Nimbus 2000 qu'il avait reçu anonymement mais il avait une petite idée sur la personne. Malheureusement, l'autre attrapeur essayait de le pousser vers les élèves ou les tours, ils ont frôlé la tour des professeurs et Harry a failli rentré dans Lucius si celui-ci n'aurait bougé à la dernière seconde. Leur manège dura jusqu'à ce que le vif d'or fasse un plongeon en direction du sol, Harry allait le suivre mais son balai continua d'aller tout droit pour faire ensuite demi-tour, fonçant à nouveaux vers les professeurs. Il était passé juste au-dessus de leurs têtes avant d'aller dans toutes les directions, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Dans les tribunes, Hermione et Drago se regardèrent et se firent signe de se rejoindre sous l'entrée des joueurs, après s'être mis d'accord, Hermione demanda à Olivia de rester ici au cas où Hagrid se poserait des questions mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et l'accompagna quand même. Quand elles arrivèrent, Drago et quelques Serpentards étaient déjà présents et Drago essayait de voir son frère.

-Tiens Drago, j'ai amené des jumelles, dit Hermione en lui tendant ses jumelles.

Drago les prit et se replaça à l'endroit où il était avant.

-Mais elles fonctionnent pas tes jumelles ! Hermione c'est quoi au juste et comment ça marche ? Hurla-t-il, en les secouant dans tous les sens.

-Ah c'est vrai ce sont mes jumelles moldues, passes-les moi s'il te plaît ? Demanda Hermione à côté de lui, il est où Harry ?

-À la gauche des tribunes des Serpentards Hermione, et tu peux nous dire qui est le Gryffondor que tu as amené ? Indiqua Pansy.

-Elle s'appelle Olivia Williams et c'est la seule qui m'a défendue quand tout le monde a su que je traînais avec des Serpentards, expliqua Hermione en cherchant Harry.

Les autres regardèrent Olivia avant de se regarder et d'acquiescer entre eux avant de regarder Hermione qui regardait un endroit précis.

-Alors ? Demanda Drago.

-Il n'a plus le contrôle de son balai et rien qu'à voir c'est un sort lancé à distance, est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider ? Annonça Hermione.

-Je crois qu'il y a mon père dans la tour des professeurs ainsi que le conseiller Jedusor, déclara-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda la tour indiquée.

-Ton père parle avec le conseiller, le professeur Rogue parle tout seul et il y a quelqu'un d'autre, au dessus d'eux mais je sais pas qui c'est, raconta Hermione soucieuse.

-Comment ça, demanda Olivia.

-Elle porte une capuche et ça camoufle son visage mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle regarde vers Harry, expliqua-t-elle.

-Merlin, il faut la mettre hors d'état de nuire, si elle contrôle le balai d' Harry et que son but est de le faire tomber, il va mourir, s'écria Drago s'imaginant les pires choses qui puissent arriver.

-Et si on mettait le feu à sa cape ? Proposa Blaise.

-Comment ? Demanda Hermione.

-Si elle a une capuche, elle a forcément une cape, en passant par l'intérieur de la tour on pourra facilement y mettre le feu, raisonna-t-il.

-Bonne idée ! Elle sera concentrée sur le feu et non sur Harry mais est ce que quelqu'un connaît un sort pour enflammer un objet ? Dit Théo, un peu embêté.

Un gros blanc accueillit sa question jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leva la main.

-J'en connais un mais je ne suis pas sûre de son efficacité et...

-On s'en moque, va l'essayer, vite ! La coupa Drago au bord de la panique.

Hermione sprinta vers la tour sortant sa baguette et se remémorant la formule, elle arriva au pied de la tour et commença à monter les escaliers, de ce qu'elle entendait au niveau des élèves, Harry n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le contrôle et que son balai commençait à tourner sur lui-même ! Si ça continuait, il allait tomber de son balai et la chute sera fatale. Elle arriva au niveau de sa cible dégagea les manteaux autour d'elle pour ne viser que la sienne, une fois sûr que le sort ne touchera que la cape voulue elle murmura la formule.

\- _Lacarnum inflamare_ .

La cape s'enflamma et après qu'elle soit sûre que le feu fera des dégâts, elle partit en courant rejoindre les autres. Dans la tour, juste après son départ, le professeur à côté de la personne capuchonnée hurla '' au feu '' qu'elle se leva rapidement en bousculant Lucius, le conseiller et quelques professeurs avant qu'elle ne tombe sur Severus et le professeur Quirell. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait rejoint les autres et voyant Harry s'équilibrer sur son balai pour ensuite repartir, ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs tribunes respectives pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Harry commençait à paniquer un peu : son balai faisait des acrobaties de plus en plus périlleuses et surtout plus rapides. Il avait du mal à garder son équilibre et il glissa sur le manche. À un moment, à cause de la fatigue il craqua et se fit éjecter de son balai, heureusement, il attrapa de justesse le manche avec ses bras mais le balai continuait de bouger et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Cela dura deux minutes, il entendit quelqu'un hurler en direction des professeurs, il tourna la tête et vit une des personne se lever essayant d'écraser quelque chose au sol. Cependant, il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus car son balai avait fini de bouger et il était à bout de force. Il se concentra et monta dessus, attendant quelques secondes afin d'être sûr de ne pas retomber, il essaya de retrouver le vif d'or. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain ayant derrière lui l'autre attrapeur, il avait aussi perdu le vif d'or de vue. Il finit par le voir au niveau des anneaux, il voulait y aller directement mais avec l'autre attrapeur derrière, il perdrait à cause de son manque d'expérience. Le plus simple serait de le faire tourner en rond pour ensuite utiliser le plus de vitesse possible pour le semer. Il regarda les scores, Gryffondor était en tête et les dépassait de dix points, il observa les joueurs un moment avant de foncer vers les Gryffondors, il sentit derrière lui la présence de l'autre attrapeur, ce qui le força à accélérer avant de s'arrêter net entre deux adversaires. Il attendit quelques secondes sous les regards choqués des joueurs ainsi que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qui l'avait suivi avant de s'élever d'un coup dans les airs. Le joueur de Gryffondor le regarda sans comprendre avant de voir le sourire d' Harry, comprenant son erreur, il regarda devant lui pour voir un cognard à même pas un mètre de lui qui allait lui rentrer dedans. À ce moment il comprit le but du jeune Serpentard : l'obliger à observer ses mouvements afin d'oublier son environnement extérieur ainsi que le danger, un plan digne d'un Serpentard. Il regarda une dernière fois Harry avant de sentir le cognard casser son balai et de commencer une chute vers le sol. Cependant, il y arriva sans soucis, son balai était juste assez cassé pour ne pas pouvoir continuer le match.

Harry regarda l'attrapeur adverse descendre jusqu'au sol avant de se concentrer sur le vif d'or qui était toujours à côté des anneaux. Il fonça dans sa direction mais le vif d'or fit la même chose quand il furent côte à côte. Ils commencèrent un ballet aérien impressionnant, zigzaguant dans tous les sens, à gauche puis à droite,en bas, en haut. Harry était toujours à quelques centimètres du vif mais il n'arrivait jamais à l'atteindre. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que le vif d'or refasse un plongeon, cette fois ci, Harry le suivit sans hésiter à pleine vitesse, il continuait de regarder la balle mais il s'approchait tellement vite du sol qu'il commençait à paniquer. Ce n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sol que le vif d'or changea de direction et Harry a du utiliser toute sa force pour ne pas toucher le sol. Quand il avait réussi à reprendre son équilibre, le vif d'or était toujours devant lui mais sa vitesse avait un peu ralentie. Il n'hésita pas et essaya de se mettre debout pour être à hauteur de la balle, il tendit le bras avança un peu mais il perdit son équilibre et tomba tout en allant vers l'avant vers le vif d'or. Il roula au sol en faisant plusieurs galipettes avant de s'étendre sur le sol, il se releva doucement, ne se sentant pas bien.

Dans les tribunes, Drago et les autres regardèrent Harry se relever péniblement se tenant le ventre. Ils étaient inquiets car Harry n'avait pas été touché au ventre et pourtant il était plié en deux. Ils allaient descendre le rejoindre afin de savoir ce qui se passe mais tout d'un coup, ils le virent cracher quelque chose dans ses mains et juste après, ils entendirent Mme Bibine siffler annonçant la fin du match. Avec cela, ils comprirent, Harry avait avalé le vif d'or quand il était tombé, Serpentard avait remporté le match.

Harry levait en l'air le vif d'or pour le montrer à ses coéquipiers sous les applaudissements des élèves, il était tellement heureux qu'il ne fit pas attention à Drago qui s'était jeté sur lui pour le féliciter ainsi que son directeur de maison, le directeur, le conseiller, le professeur Dumbledore et son père.

-Harry ! Tu n'as rien ? Par Merlin, ne recommence pas une telle chose, sauf si tu veux ma mort, s'exclama son père, essayant de rester calme.

-Tout va bien Lucius, il est indemne, le rassura le directeur.

-Cela ne résous cette perte de contrôle tout à l'heure, dit quand même Tom en direction du directeur.

-En effet mais il est vivant et on fera tout notre possible pour savoir qui est le coupable Tom, ajouta le directeur.

-Quand même, on ne sait pas si il a une fracture ou même pire, une simple enquête ne suffira pas, siffla le conseiller.

Tandis que les autres adultes parlaient de l'accident, Severus s'était dirigé vers Harry pour vérifier son état mais à part quelques bleus, il n'avait rien.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon balai ne m'obéissait pas et à chaque fois que j'essayais de le contrôler, il se déchaînait encore plus, expliqua Harry.

-D'ailleurs, qui était la personne encapuchonnée avec vous père, demanda Drago.

Les adultes le regardèrent surpris.

-Il s'agissait de Mlle Akantha, elle avait sa cape car elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, pourquoi ? Répondit le directeur de l'école.

-Oh, pour rien c'est juste que je me demandais qui cela pouvait être, annonça Drago.

-Maintenant que vous avez fini de poser vos questions, puis-je vérifier que Mr Potter va bien, demanda une voix derrière eux.

Drago se retourna subitement pour voir l'infirmière en train de regarder Harry, il se dégagea et elle se mit en face de son frère, elle commença à lancer des sorts et au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mr Potter n'a rien à part quelques bleus mais il devrait s'en sortir. Vous avez juste à appliquez un baume pour faciliter la guérison, résuma-t-elle en lui tendant un pot.

Harry le prit et la remercia une dernière fois avant qu'elle parte. Drago avait pris le pot disant à Harry qu'il lui en mettrait dans le dos. Jedusor s'est aussi approché de lui le rassurant sur le fait qu'il fera tout son possible pour savoir qui est le coupable avant de le quitter, ayant des affaires au Ministère. Après que tout le monde soit parti, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer et prendre une douche. Les derniers Serpentards qui restaient le félicitèrent de son exploit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il rejoignit ses amis.

Une fois les félicitations passées, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc pour se reposer et surtout parler de l'accident de tout à l'heure.

-Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ? S'exclama Hermione en l'examinant rapidement.

-Je n'ai rien Hermione, souffla Harry.

-Quand même, tu as failli mourir, dit Blaise, un peu inquiet.

-Oui, eh bien, c'est pas le cas, déclara Drago, en fait, on pense savoir qui est le responsable, ajouta-t-il.

-Et alors ? Demanda son frère.

-D'après ce qu'on sait, il s'agit de Sophie, annonça Pansy.

-QUOI ? Vous êtes sûr ? S'écria Harry, incrédule.

-Affirmatif, elle ne t'a pas quittée des yeux pendant le match, conclut Théodore.

-Mais quand même, elle a toujours pris soin de nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça, bredouilla Harry.

-Ce n'est pas si sûr, remarqua Olivia, pendant le duel quand elle m'a battue, ses yeux ont changé de couleur, seule une créature magique peut faire ça et pourtant Poudlard n'accueille aucune créatures magiques afin d'assurer la sécurité des élèves.

Un lourd silence tomba, tout le monde essayait de comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle aurait pu faire ça.

-Au fait Harry, pourquoi tu veux savoir qui est la personne dans le journal, demanda Hermione, brisant le silence.

Les autres la regardèrent perdus tandis que Harry essayait de se souvenir.

-Oh, pour l'article ? Je voulais savoir qui c'était car c'est son coffre qui a été cambriolé et il paraît qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit paquet. De plus, le journaliste a dit que aucune infraction a été commise, expliqua-t-il.

-Un petit paquet, dis-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Quand je traînais avec Ron, on allait souvent voir Hagrid et il nous a dit que le directeur lui avait demandé de récupérer un petit paquet à Gringotts et que c'était très important, expliqua-t-elle.

-Peut-être qu'il est courant de quelque chose, on devrait allait le voir, proposa Harry.

-D'accord mais ce n'est pas un luxe chez lui, sourit-elle en direction de Drago

Drago lui lança un regard avant de dire qu'il les accompagnait, les autres Serpentards, eux devaient faire leurs devoirs et Olivia voulait aller à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur Sophie.

Après s'être dit au revoir, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid qui était dehors en train de s'occuper de son potager.

-HAGRID ! Hurla Hermione en lui faisant coucou.

-Oh, Hermione! Tu m'as fait peur, salua le géant.

-Désolé, mais je voulais te demander quelque chose, dit-elle penaud.

-Bien sûr, que voulez savoir, demanda-t-il.

-Est-ce vrai que vous avez récupéré quelque chose à la banque, annonça Harry.

Hagrid le regarda surpris, avant de les faire entrer chez lui.

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Il y a plein de rumeurs à ce sujet, dit Drago en regardant la maison.

-Mais c'est impossible, s'écria Hagrid.

-Pourquoi, demanda innocemment Hermione.

-Mais parce que c'est un secret entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel, annonça-t-il avant d'être pâle.

-Nicolas Flamel ? Demandèrent les enfants.

-Euh oui...mais vous voyez...c'est compliqué...et puis c'est l'heure du dîner, vous devez avoir faim, bredouilla Hagrid en les dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ils sortirent de chez Hagrid un peu penaud mais sachant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus de sa part, ils se dirigèrent vers le château avant de se regarder, un peu curieux.

-Mais qui est Nicolas Flamel ?

* * *

et voilà merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires

à la prochaine


	8. Chapter 8

salut tout le monde,

voici le 8ème chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira.

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sophie était devant les portes de la Grande Salle attendant l'autorisation d'entrer. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait vivre en tant qu'étudiante à Poudlard et cette décision avait été prise juste après le match.

 _Dans le bureau du directeur plus tôt dans la journée :_

Tous les professeurs s'étaient réunis pour parler de l'accident pendant le match de quidditch ainsi que Jedusor, Lucius et Sophie.

-Vraiment Albus, c'est pas possible, ce n'est que le début de l'année et on a déjà frôlé la catastrophe, s'exclama Minerva.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle professeur, même si Potter m'importe peu, c'est quand même quelqu'un de ma maison, renchérit Severus.

-Professeur Dumbledore, Harry est peut-être un enfant que j'ai adopté mais je l'aime comme mon propre fils alors trouvez le coupable et plus vite que ça, gronda Lucius à deux doigts de tout casser.

-Je comprends votre détresse à vous tous et surtout vous Lucius, mais je ne peux pas trouver celui qui a fait ça comme cela, il me faut du temps, expliqua le directeur calmement.

-Pensez-vous que c'est un des partisans de Vous-savez-qui ? Demanda Flitwick.

-Je doute que ce soit eux, après tout leur maître a disparu ou a cessé toute activité depuis dix ans, répliqua Dumbledore en regardant le conseiller.

-En effet, c'est peu probable que ce soit lui, affirma-t-il en renvoyant son regard au directeur.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration.

-En attendant que notre cher directeur trouve notre coupable, j'ai une question à vous soumettre, demanda malicieusement Tom. Pourquoi Mlle Akantha ici présente, n'est toujours pas une élève de Poudlard depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici ?

-Ce n'est….n'est que mon….mon assistan….te-ee ? Bégaya Quirell.

-Quand même je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas intégrer l'école en tant qu'élève ? renchérit le conseiller.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients si ce n'est qu'elle aura du mal à aider le professeur Quirell pour les cours ? Déclara Dumbledore.

-D'après ce que m'a dit le professeur Quirell, je ne l'aiderai que pour les leçons sur les créatures nocturnes et les duels qui ne dureront pas toute l'année donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas suivre les cours avec les autres élèves de première année, raisonna Sophie, qui jusqu'alors s'était tue.

-La question est donc réglée directeur. Mlle Akantha intégrera les premières années le plus tôt possible bien sûr, conclut Jedusor, avec un sourire satisfait.

-Très bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix, déclara Dumbledore. Mlle Akantha, vous serez répartie ce soir juste avant le dîner. Vous pouvez disposer.

Suite à ses paroles, les professeurs quittèrent le bureau du directeur pour reprendre leurs activités.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Sophie et Jedusor marchaient côte à côte, silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Sophie parle.

-Pourquoi m'avoir intégrée aux élèves ? Une simple assistante était plus que suffisant, non ?

-En effet mais avec cet accident, il est plus raisonnable que vous vous approchiez de lui, j'ignore réellement qui a fait ça mais ça ne pouvait pas être un élève donc c'est forcément un des enseignants, expliqua-t-il. Et je vous charge de découvrir lequel.

-Soit, je pense que je peux enlever de la liste le professeur Rogue : c'est un ami proche de Lucius Malefoy, déclara-t-elle.

-En effet, affirma Jedusor.

Ils se turent jusqu'à l'entrée du château où ils se séparèrent. Sophie se dirigea vers sa chambre pour voir dans son salon, un uniforme de l'école à sa taille. Elle soupira décidant de prendre une douche avant sa répartition, après tout, elle allait devoir supporter des centaines d'humains ennuyeux.

Plus tard, au dîner, les deux frères virent le directeur se lever et McGonagall taper son verre avec sa cuillère pour avoir l'attention des élèves.

-Chers élèves, je sais que vous souhaitez manger votre repas plutôt que m'écouter mais je tiens à vous présenter notre nouvelle élève, que certains ont déjà rencontrés, expliqua-t-il.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Sophie en tenue d'élève pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret, regardant tout le monde.

-Même si elle vous apprend les défenses contre les forces du mal, il serait plus sage qu'elle reste avec vous le reste de l'année. Elle va donc être répartie ce soir, annonça Dumbledore.

Les élèves regardèrent leur professeur de Métamorphose, se diriger vers Sophie avec le choixpeau. Elle le posa sur sa tête et d'après ce qu'ils voyaient, le choixpeau avait entamé une conversation avec elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire amusé apparu sur les lèvres de Sophie et le choixpeau annonça son verdict.

- _Gryffondor !_

Les élèves de Gryffondor l'applaudirent quand elle vint vers eux et le repas reprit dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. La table des rouges et or faisait un boucan pas possible que tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de finir de manger afin d'avoir un peu de calme, ainsi qu'une nouvelle élève qui commençait à se demander si elle allait pas commettre un meurtre.

L'hiver arriva rapidement ainsi que les vacances de Noël, les enfants étaient très excités à l'idée de passer leur réveillon avec leurs parents tandis qu'une certaine Gryffondor commençait déjà à parler des examens de fin d'année. Une enquête avait été menée après l'accident de quidditch mais aucun indice n'avait été trouvé. Harry était en train de jouer avec ses amis dans le parc, ils étaient entrain de faire une bataille de boules de neige comme disait les moldus et franchement, c'était génial. Malheureusement, ils durent s'arrêter car il était bientôt l'heure du dîner, ils passèrent par leurs dortoirs pour changer de vêtements avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Ils allèrent à leurs tables respectives et Hermione vit Olivia lever la main vers elle, désignant une place pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle s'approcha de son amie qui semblait épuisée et à bout de forces.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Liv ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-J'ai essayé de trouver la nature de Sophie mais il y trop de créatures qui lui corresponde avec le peu d'indices que j'ai, marmonna son amie à deux doigts de s'endormir dans son assiette.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te surmener, la gronda Hermione, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Eh bien, elle peut être un démon, une nymphe, un animagus rare, un cauchemar ou un vampire, cita Olivia.

-Merlin ! Ça fait beaucoup de créatures et elles sont toutes effrayantes, dit Hermione.

-Oui, et en plus les professeurs commencent à parler des examens, je vais jamais tenir , soupira son amie tout en triturant sa nourriture.

-Ben, t'es pas la seule, on a avancé au sujet de l'homme qui était sur la photo de l'article. Il s'agirait de Nicolas Flamel, expliqua Hermione.

-Jamais entendu parlé, annonça Olivia.

-De toute façon, il faut que je fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque donc j'en profiterai pour y jeter un coup d'œil, soupira Hermione.

-On y va alors, j'ai pas très faim et j'ai encore mes devoirs à faire, déclara Olivia qui commençait à quitter la table.

-D'accord, je prends juste un bout de pain, affirma Hermione avant de la suivre.

Elles quittèrent la Grande Salle sous le regard des Serpentard se demandant ce qu'elles faisaient. Ne les voyant pas revenir, les garçons commencèrent à parler de leur journées ainsi de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances de Noël. La conversation dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit où ils s'endormirent épuisés.

Le lendemain, les frères Malefoy étaient tranquillement en train de prendre leurs petits déjeuners quand leurs deux chouettes arrivèrent majestueusement sur la table avec une lettre chacune. Intrigués, ils prirent la lettre et commencèrent à la lire. Et à voir leurs têtes le contenu ne leur plaisait pas.

 _Chers fils,_

 _Je sais que les vacances de Noël approchent à grands pas et que vous avez hâte de profiter des festivités avec nous. Malheureusement, notre travail nous oblige à aller en Russie pour régler quelques affaires la première semaine des vacances donc vous resterez à Poudlard une semaine de plus. Normalement, on rentre pour le Nouvel An donc on pourra rattraper le temps perdu pendant ce temps-là. Je vous souhaite donc un Joyeux Noël en avance ainsi que votre mère._

 _Votre père, Lucius Malefoy._

Les deux garçons se regardèrent déçus, ils attendaient avec impatience les vacances pour profiter de leur parents mais là, tout tombait à l'eau. Ils continuèrent de manger de mauvaise humeur, enfin, surtout Harry parce que Drago avait mis son masque mais on pouvait voir de la colère dans ses yeux. C'est donc avec une lenteur incroyable que la semaine passa, ils en avaient profité pour faire des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel mais aucun livre parlait de lui. Ils comptaient donc sur les recherches d'Hermione pour avoir quelques informations.

Le vendredi après-midi, Drago et Harry étaient assis à leur table dans la Grande Salle, le nez plongé dans les livres, cherchant le nom de Nicolas Flamel. Ils furent subitement interrompus par un claquement bruyant à côté d'eux, il levèrent la tête pour voir qui les dérangeait pour avoir devant eux, Hermione à moitié échevelée et habillée à la vite avec des livres et ses bagages.

-Vous êtes encore là ?

-Oui, soupira Drago, on continue nos recherches mais on ne trouve rien, c'est exaspérant.

-Mais vous avez fait vos bagages ? Le train part dans une heure, rappela Hermione.

-Il y a eu un changement, père et mère ont un voyage d'affaires la première semaine des vacances donc on partira après Noël, expliqua Harry, continuant de lire.

-Oh, je vois, au moins vous pourrez continuer vos recherches à la bibliothèque, déclara-t-elle.

-Hermione, ce sont les derniers livres qu'on a pas regardé de la bibliothèque, rétorqua Drago un peu sur les nerfs.

Hermione les regarda stupéfaite, avant de réfléchir et de se pencher vers eux.

-Oui mais vous n'avez pas visité la réserve interdite, murmura-t-elle, passez un Joyeux Noël ! Prononça-t-elle plus fort.

Les garçons la regardèrent partir et Harry se tourna vers son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était à ton avis ?

-Je dirai que c'était une suggestion, annonça Drago.

-Mais on fait comment pour y accéder ? Demanda son frère.

-On trouvera une solution tout à l'heure, pour l'instant, je souhaite finir ces livres, proposa Drago.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et très peu d'élèves étaient restés à l'école, les deux Malefoy se sentaient seuls : tous leurs amis étaient rentrés chez eux et ils avaient pour seule compagnie, le Baron Sanglant. Le soir du 24 décembre, Harry et Drago se mirent dans leur salle commune pour ouvrir les lettres qu'ils avaient reçus : Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Théodore et Olivia leur avaient envoyés une lettre pour le fêter un Joyeux Noël.

 _Salut les garçons,_

 _Joyeux Noël à tous les deux, j'espère que vous vous ennuyez pas trop à l'école. Je vous annonce aussi que je n'ai encore rien trouvé sur Nicolas Flamel mais bon, je continue mes recherches quand même._

 _Bises,_

 _Hermione._

Le garçons sourirent, Hermione lâchait vraiment pas l'affaire. Ils prirent la suivante qui venait de Blaise.

 _Mes chers amis,_

 _Joyeux Noël ! Bonne chance avec les morveux de l'école… et Drago, je suis célèbre : papa et maman ont fait une fête pour le réveillon et devine quoi ? Plus d'une dizaine de filles sont venues me voir pour une danse. Ah je suis un tombeur de femmes si sexy malgré mon si jeune âge._

 _Bref, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes,_

 _Blaise._

Drago regarda la lettre, blasé tandis que Harry le regardait pour avoir des explications car il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Blaise. Il se tut cependant en voyant le regard de son frère, il ne voulait plus trop savoir la signification de la lettre depuis que son frère a levé un sourcil surpris avec un regard pervers quand il avait entendu sa question. Il préféra se concentrer sur la prochaine lettre.

 _Salut Dray et Ry,_

 _Tout va bien à l'école ? Chez moi c'est génial, tout le monde est en effervescence pour les fêtes de Noël. Je suis quand même triste pour vous, vous devez le fêter à l'école plutôt qu'avec votre famille mais vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu plein de cadeaux pour vous._

 _À la prochaine fois,_

 _Pensée._

Harry était heureux de savoir que son amie avait envoyé des cadeaux pour eux, quand il se retourna vers son frère il faillit rouler de rire car il avait une tête dégoûtée, peut-être était-il en train d'imaginer les cadeaux de Pansy. Ils ne leur restaient plus que deux lettres à lire et ils prirent la plus petite se demandant de qui s'était.

 _Drago, Harry,_

 _Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël._

 _À la rentrée_

 _Théodore._

C'était bien le style de leur ami : bref et simple. Drago prit la dernière lettre qui était plus lourde que les autres. Il l'ouvrit et sortit son contenu : une lettre accompagnée de deux colliers d'anges avec des ailes de différentes couleurs.

 _Salut les garçons,_

 _bon je sais que c'est tôt pour les cadeaux mais je n'ai pas trouvé de hiboux pour demain donc vous les avez maintenant. Ce sont des colliers contenant des charmes de protections, ils s'activeront quand vous les porterez._

 _Joyeux Noël !_

 _Olivia._

Harry regarda les colliers et prit celui aux ailes blanches laissant celui aux ailes noires à son frère après les avoir mis autour du cou, ils partirent se coucher, fatigués.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, entendant son frère l'appeler de la salle commune pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Il mit ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour voir Drago, l'attendant devant le sapin, regardant les cadeaux. Harry s'approcha doucement vers lui pour lui faire un câlin mais il échoua lamentablement quand il se prit un seau d'eau froide sur la tête et qu'il avait crié de toutes ses forces. Drago se retourna, voyant son frère mouillé, il leva la tête et il vit Peeves quitter la salle, heureux d'avoir fait une farce. Drago regarda une dernière fois le fantôme avant de courir vers sa chambre pour chercher des couvertures pour son frère et il l'amena à côté de la cheminée pour qu'il se réchauffe. Il attendit que son frère ait fini de grelotter pour aller chercher les cadeaux, ils étaient très peu à Serpentard à être restés à Poudlard et les autres avaient déjà ouvert les leurs. Drago les apporta et les donna à Harry qui les déballait avec précaution. Le premier était celui de leurs parents, une nouvelle tenue de quidditch pour Harry et un nouveau balai pour Drago. Le suivant fut celui de Blaise, un livre sur les potions pour Drago et un autre sur les forces du mal pour Harry, Pansy leur avait offerte une tenue de bal noire avec des reflets vert ou bleu en fonction des garçons à leurs tailles. Les garçons se demandaient comment elle savait leur mesures d'ailleurs. Hermione leur offrit un livre de quidditch pour Harry et une paire de jumelles moldues pour Drago qui grimaça en se souvenant du match et Théodore leur avait offert de nouvelles plumes. Content de leurs cadeaux, ils commencèrent à les ranger mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent un paquet intact. Harry s'approcha et vit qu'il lui était destiné, il le prit et le déballa.

-Ton père m'a confié cela avant de mourir, fais-en bon usage, cita Harry, sans comprendre.

Il récupéra le tissu et le déplia, c'était une cape banal au premier coup d'œil, il l'enfila et demanda à son frère de quoi il avait l'air.

-Franchement je ne peux pas te dire chose car je ne vois rien, annonça Drago.

-Euh, comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, je pense que tu as sur toi une cape d'invisibilité, c'est extrêmement rare, expliqua Drago excité, tu sais qui te l'a envoyé ?

-Non, il n'y pas de nom, juste ''fais-en bon usage'' … Drago ! On l'a notre moyen pour aller dans la réserve, s'écria Harry.

-Chut, pas si fort idiot, on va nous entendre, le réprimanda Drago.

-Pardon et je suis pas un idiot, grogna Harry.

-Oui, bref, que veux tu qu'on fasse ? Demanda Drago.

-Bah avec la cape, on rentre dans la réserve incognito, expliqua-t-il.

-Pas faux, on y va quand ? Accepta Drago.

-J'y vais seul ce soir, déclara-t-il.

-Bien sûr … PAS QUESTION ! S'opposa son frère aîné.

-Mais Drago j'ai besoin d'un alibi si jamais oncle Sev fait un tour dans les dortoirs, annonça Harry avec une petite moue.

-Ra, ta moue devait être interdite, soit je te couvre mais au moindre problème, tu te débrouilles, dit Drago.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et commença à rassembler ses affaires pour ce soir.

Harry attendit que le couvre-feu soit installé pour se diriger vers la sortie avec sa cape d'invisibilité et sa lanterne silencieusement. Une fois sorti de sa salle, il l'enfila et se dirigea vers la réserve interdite priant Merlin pour qu'il ne rencontre personne. Après dix minutes d'angoisse, il arriva devant les portes de la réserve et il se faufila dedans et regarda si il n'y avait personne. Ne remarquant aucune activité humaine, il se dirigea vers les étagères et commença ses recherches.

-Où peut-il être ? Ah, Nicolas Flamel ! S'écria-t-il en enlevant sa cape et prendre le livre où on voyait le nom de l'homme qu'il cherchait.

Il allait l'ouvrir quand une voix retentit.

-Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi.

Harry se retourna pour voir la personne qui lui avait parlée mais il ne vit rien. Pensant qu'il avait rêvé, il se concentra sur le livre pour l'ouvrir mais la voix revint.

-Tu es vraiment têtu, tu sais, je t'ai dit de ne pas ouvrir le livre.

Harry, exaspéré, se retourna mais cette fois, une jeune fille était devant lui. Elle faisait sa taille, ses cheveux étaient blonds et ils s'arrêtaient à ses épaules, ses yeux étaient marrons et elle souriait devant la tête que faisait Harry.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Une simple personne qui te conseille de ne pas ouvrir ce livre car il te causera que des ennuis, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Et en quoi ce livre me causera des problèmes ? S'énerva Harry.

-Déjà, ce livre est piégé, si tu l'ouvres, je doute que tes oreilles survivent et puis ce livre ne contient rien sur la personne annoncée, dit-elle.

-Et comment sais-tu ça ?

-Mr Flamel n'aime pas dévoiler sa vie dans les livres alors je pense que tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans n'est que mensonges, déclara-t-elle.

-Attends, tu connais Nicolas Flamel ? S'exclama Harry surpris.

-QUI EST LÀ ? Hurla une voix.

Harry frissonna à l'entente de cette voix car elle appartenait au concierge, Mr Rusard et malheureusement, il avait laissé tomber sa lanterne qui est tombée par terre et qui s'est cassée. Il allait demander à la fille de partir mais elle avait déjà disparue, ne voulant pas se faire attraper, il remit sa cape et se dirigea doucement vers la sortie. Il était presque aux portes de la réserve quand il vit Rusard qui avançait prudemment, avec une respiration assez lourde. Après l'avoir dépassé, il alla ouvrir la porte mais il fut retenu par un miaulement : Miss Teigne était juste à côté de lui, en train de le regarder. Il la regarda et fit un sprint pour rejoindre son dortoir mais il a fut obligé de s'arrêter à un virage car il entendit des bruits. Il s'arrêta pour calmer sa respiration et se dirigea lentement vers le couloir occupé et ce qu'il vit le choqua : son parrain et le professeur Quirell était en train de régler des choses un peu violemment. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux et réussi à attraper un bout de leur conversation.

-Vo-oyons, Sev-Severus ! Je n-ne vois p-pas de vous –par-parlez, bégaya Quirell.

-Oh que si vous voyez de quoi je parle, assura Rogue.

-M-mais no-non, répéta le professeur contre les forces du mal.

-N'oubliez pas dans quel camp appartenez, Quirell, lui rappela Rogue de mauvaise humeur.

-Professeurs !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Rusard avec un sourire sadique se diriger vers eux.

-J'ai trouvé ça au beau milieu de la réserve, dit-il en brandissant une lanterne en l'air, elle est encore chaude : cela veut dire qu'un élève n'est pas dans son lit.

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers la réserve afin de trouver l'élève qui avait enfreint les règles.

Harry de son côté, s'était approché d'une porte pour s'y glisser une fois que les adultes aient disparus. Il ferma la porte et enleva sa cape, il regarda les alentours et il vit un grand miroir au fond de la salle. Il alla vers le miroir, intrigué car il voyait autre chose que son reflet et plus il s'approchait, plus la chose était distincte. Il arriva enfin en face de miroir et son cœur a failli cesser de battre : il se voyait avec ses parents et son frère, sa famille mais il y avait une personne en plus, Tom. Il était juste à côté de lui en train de sourire avec fierté, cette vision était belle pour Harry, il voyait la famille qu'il voulait. Il resta quelques minutes à contempler le miroir avant de courir vers la chambre de son frère.

Harry rentra dans la chambre de Drago le débarrassa de sa couverture avant d'hurler.

-Drago, réveille-toi ! Mais réveille-toi !

-Quoi ? Grommela Drago, n'aimant pas être interrompu la nuit.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens ! Ordonna Harry, excité comme une puce.

Drago se leva et enfila des chaussures avant de rejoindre son frère, munis de la cape, Harry les emmena à la salle où se trouvait le miroir.

-Regarde, il y a papa, maman, le conseiller et toi, déclara Harry.

-Mais je ne vois rien à part ton reflet, avoua Drago.

-Attends, mets-toi ici, lui indiqua son frère.

Drago suivit les instructions de son petit frère et regarda le miroir ébahi.

-Alors, tu les vois ? Demanda Harry.

-Non mais c'est moi que je vois, je suis plus vieux et je suis préfet, expliqua Drago.

-Ah bon ? C'est étrange qu'on ne voit pas la même chose, annonça Harry.

-Dis-moi Harry, ce que tu as vu, c'est ce que tu désirais le plus au monde ? Demanda Drago

-Bien sûr, pourquoi? dit Harry.

-Eh bien, père a parlé d'un miroir qui montrait ce que les gens souhaitaient le plus au monde mais malheureusement, à force de le contempler, ils sont devenus fous, résuma Drago.

-Et tu penses que c'est ce miroir ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est fort probable, après tout, c'est mon souhait le plus cher de devenir préfet, déclara son frère.

-Bon, ... je pense qu'on peut retourner dans notre chambre, dit Harry en se mettant sous la cape.

-En effet, confirma Drago qui fit la même chose.

Ils sortirent de la salle et rejoignirent leur dortoir sans accident, une fois dans leurs lits, Drago se tourna pour faire face à son frère.

-Au fait, tu souhaites vraiment une famille avec le conseiller, demanda-t-il malicieusement avec un sourcil levé.

-Tais-toi, cria Harry en s'enfonçant dans son lit.

Drago rit en voyant le comportement innocent de son frère avant de dormir.

Le lendemain, les garçons préparèrent leurs valises, ils allaient enfin revoir leur parents. Ils mangèrent en vitesse, se dirigèrent vers le lieu de pointe pour aller au train et une heure après, le train quittait la gare pour rejoindre Londres. Le voyage s'était bien passé et en fin d'après-midi, ils étaient sur la voie numéro 9 ¾, cherchant leurs parents qui arrivèrent cinq minutes après. Après les retrouvailles ils se dirigèrent vers le ministère pour rentrer chez eux, une fois cela fait, les enfants allaient monter dans leurs chambre mais leur mère les arrêta.

-Les garçons, vous vous lavez et vous enfilez vos tenues de soirée.

-Hein ? S'écrièrent les deux garçons.

-Je vous rappelle qu'on fait une fête ce soir pour rattraper la fête de Noël, expliqua-t-elle, et vous portez les vêtements de Pansy, j'ai hâte de savoir à quoi vous ressemblez, ajouta-t-elle excitée.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans leurs chambres, fatigués et effrayés par le comportement de leur mère et celui de Pansy quand elle les verra avec les vêtements qu'elle leur avait offerte. La fête allait être un véritable enfer.

* * *

et voilà, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires

à la prochaine


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde

Voici un nouveau chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira et merci pour les commentaires, c'est très encourageant pour nous.

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

ATTENTION : alternance entre les prénoms Harry et Gabriel en fonction des conversations avec différents personnages.

 _mots en italique : toute sorte de magies_

 ** _fourchelangue_**

bonne lecture

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie :

Chapitre 9 :

Les garçons arrivèrent dans leurs chambres pour ranger leurs affaires, ils avaient quatre heures avant la soirée et ils comptaient bien dormir un peu, après tout, voyager dans un train était fatiguant. Ils allèrent dans leurs lits et sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond.

Drago et Gabriel se réveillèrent sous les couinements de Dobby qui les suppliait de se lever. Après avoir calmé Dobby, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette. Une fois revenus tout propre, ils virent sur leurs lits leur tenues de soirée qu'ils avaient reçus à Noël, ils soupirèrent en pensant au comportement de Pansy quand elle les verra dans leurs tenues, ils les enfilèrent désespérés, priant pour que leur mère ne les attendrait pas en bas.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils descendirent les marches de l'escalier, ne voyant pas leur mère dans les parages. Ils allaient se diriger vers la cuisine quand un cri retentit.

-Drago ! Gabriel ! Venez ici immédiatement ! Ordonna leur mère.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent enfin c'était Drago qui avait retourné son frère car il s'était habitué à être appelé ''Harry'', tout pâle, pour voir Narcissa.

-Maman, on allait rejoindre papa qui voulait nous parler donc...

-Drago, tu ne sais pas mentir, surtout pas à ta mère alors vous venez maintenant ou je viens vous chercher par la force, le coupa Narcissa en sortant sa baguette.

-Très bien on arrive, déclara Gabriel qui préférait écouter sa mère. Elle était horrible quand on parlait de vêtements.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement et Narcissa commençaient à les détailler, elle savait déjà que ses fils étaient magnifiques mais là c'était inimaginable. Les robes noires mettaient en valeur leurs carrures, on devinait facilement comment était leurs courbes sans trop en dévoiler et cela faisait ressortir la couleur des yeux de ses fils. Ils étaient beaux, jeunes, innocents et intelligents, elle voyait déjà la tonne de filles qui essayeront de se marier avec eux juste pour leurs beautés.

Pendant que leur mère les regardait, Drago et Gabriel en firent de même, leur mère était habillée d'une robe bleue sombre qui faisait ressortir sa peau claire et elle s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds, tenus en chignon. Elle était magnifique dans tous les sens du terme, ils se demandaient comment leur père avait pu conquérir le cœur de leur mère mais Lucius n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Ils furent tous les trois interrompus par l'entrée de leur père, il était aussi habillé d'une robe noire mais sans reflet, cela lui donnait plus de beauté et de supériorité.

-Narcissa ! Laisse-les souffler un peu, ils viennent tout juste de rentrer, dit Lucius amusé par le comportement de sa femme.

-Mais ! J'ai le droit de voir combien mes fils sont magnifiques ! Se plaignit Narcissa.

-Oui mais les invités vont bientôt arriver et on a encore une semaine devant nous pour faire ce qu'on veut avec eux, continua-t-il.

Narcissa acquiesça un peu réticente, cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses fils et elle voulait profiter de leurs présences avant de les voir partir à Poudlard.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bal et dix minutes plus tard, Dobby était venu pour leur dire que les premiers invités étaient arrivés. Lucius lui demanda d'enlever les protections autour du manoir et il se dirigea avec Narcissa dans l'entrée pour les accueillir. Devant les portes, un elfe était en train de les ouvrir pour laisser entrer le conseiller et quelques ministres, attendant patiemment l'ouverture de la porte.

-Merci Lucius de nous avoir invités à votre fête, annonça Jedusor en serrant la main du maître de maison.

-C'est tout à fait naturel Mr le conseiller, répondit Lucius.

Il les fit rentrer et les dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait Gabriel et Drago. Les invités regardaient la décoration assez simple de la salle de bal. La couleur des murs étaient bleu clair, un grand sapin se trouvait au milieu de la salle et le buffet étaient suffisamment garni de mets sorciers avec du vin en bouteille.

-Je vois que nous sommes les premiers, remarqua Tom avant d'être interrompu par la sonnette.

-En effet mais pas pour longtemps. Si vous le voulez bien m'excuser, je vais accueillir les autres invités, allez donc prendre un rafraîchissement en attendant, proposa Lucius en se dirigeant vers l'entrée en laissant ses invités et sa femme dans la salle.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Tom se dirigea vers le buffet pour se servir un verre, oubliant les idiots qui l'accompagnait. Il prit un verre quand il vit sur le côté les deux jeunes Malefoy en train de parler avec enthousiasme. Il s'approcha tout doucement derrière eux, se pencha et murmura très doucement.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas mis je ne sais quoi dans les boissons cette fois-ci.

-De quoi parlez … vous ? Demanda Drago en se retournant avant de répondre rapidement, bien sûr qu'on a rien mis monsieur, on a compris la leçon.

-Bien sinon je pense que j'aurais demandé à votre père si j'aurais pu participer à la punition, déclara Tom avec un soupçon de déception.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent pas très rassurés, ils étaient persuadés d'avoir vu une lueur de sadisme dans les yeux du conseiller, ils allaient s'excuser pour se retirer quand une voix stridente retentit.

-HARRY ! DRAGO ! Je vous aime, hurla Pansy en plaquant les deux garçons par terre.

-Pansy, un peu de tenue, je te rappelle qu'on a plus cinq ans, la réprimanda Théodore.

-Il a raison Pansy mais … fais ce que tu veux, déclara Blaise.

-BLAISE ! TAIS-TOI ! Hurlèrent les deux frères en même temps.

-Eh bien, je ne savais pas que vous étiez célèbre tous les deux, interrompit Tom.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda Théodore.

-Le conseiller Tom Jedusor, j'étais en train de régler quelques problèmes avec vos amis, expliqua-t-il.

-Les garçons, venez par ici s'il vous plaît, s'écria Narcissa en regardant ses deux fils.

Sauver par le gong, les deux garçons marchèrent vers leur mère qui était accompagnée d'une jeune fille.

-Je vous présente Sophie Akantha, fille de Dimitri Akantha, un collègue de votre père. Restez avec elle pour la soirée et vos amis peuvent venir aussi, expliqua Narcissa.

Drago et Gabriel acquiescèrent et regardèrent Sophie, elle portait une robe bleue pas trop moulante qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux et elle tenait grâce à des bretelles en dentelle car son dos était à découvert, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une tresse indienne et elle portait des chaussures avec de petits talons. Ils la regardèrent encore un petit moment avant d'amener leur invité vers les autres enfants.

-Ton père vient de rentrer au ministère ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui, il a jugé qu'il devait faire certaines actions pour le bien du village, expliqua Sophie, regardant les enfants qui les attendaient.

-Village ? Répéta Gabriel sans comprendre.

-Je viens d'un village à quelques mètres de Poudlard mais il est assez faible donc mon père essaye d'arranger les choses, mentit-elle.

Gabriel ne posa pas plus de questions et présenta Sophie à ses amis, ils discutèrent de différents sujets avant que le silence s'installe, ils regardèrent vers les adultes pour connaître la cause de ce silence et ils virent Lucius, au buffet avec un verre à la main prêt à parler à ses convives.

-Mes chers amis, je suis heureux que vous soyez ici parmi nous pour fêter cette fête de Noël, un peu tardive je l'avoue, concéda Lucius amusé. Cependant, profiter de sa famille est une chose importante, encore plus lors des fêtes comme celle-ci, donc amusez-vous et joyeux noël à vous tous !

Les invités applaudirent les paroles de Lucius et commencèrent à se réunir autour du buffet. Les enfants, ayant déjà mangés allèrent plutôt s'installer à côté du sapin pour continuer leur conversation.

-Donc Sophie tu juges que ce qu'on nous apprend à l'école est insuffisant ? Demanda Drago.

-En effet, vous ne voyez que la magie blanche mais il existe d'autres magies que la blanche ou la noire et puis, il y a d'autres techniques de combat, vous avez bien vu quand nous avons commencé les duels vous ne saviez pas vous défendre sans baguette, déclara-t-elle.

-Et alors, les autres magies sont-elles aussi efficaces que celle qu'on étudie ? Dit Gabriel.

 _-Oui, par exemple celle-ci est très efficace pour les conversations intimes._

Drago et Gabriel regardèrent autour d'eux pour savoir qui leur avait parlé mais ils ne virent personne, ils entendirent un rire qui appartenait à Sophie.

-Ahahaha … vous êtes tr-trop … drôle comme ça, ha ha, explosa-t-elle de rire en se tenant le ventre.

Ils attendirent que la jeune fille se calme, ce qui dura deux bonnes minutes, pour avoir une explication.

-Il s'agit de la télépathie, je vous ai parlé normalement mais ma voix était dans votre tête, il existe un substitut en magie, je crois qu'il s'agit de l'occlumencie, expliqua Sophie un peu essoufflée.

-Et tu peux savoir de quoi parle les autres ? Questionna Drago, très curieux de savoir les pensées des autres.

-Hum … le conseiller et ton père sont en train de parler d'une punition qui s'était passée pendant les grandes vacances, ta mère discute avec ses amies sur toi et ton frère, les ministres parlent de la politique et … TOUS À TERRE ! hurla -t-elle en plongeant sur les deux garçons.

Les garçons essayèrent de se lever mais Sophie les maintenait solidement au sol, ils allaient protester quand un sort surgit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils déglutirent quand ils virent d'autres sorts et les invités criaient à se glacer le sang, finalement Sophie les incita à se lever rapidement afin de rejoindre les autres invités et quitter le manoir. Ils couraient aveuglément dans la foule évitant les poutres enflammées, ils traversèrent les longs couloirs avant de se faire bousculer par un couple qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Fuyez ! Ce sont des mangemorts ! Ils vont vous tuer !

Ils regardèrent le couple faire exploser la fenêtre pour pouvoir sortir du manoir. Gabriel, Drago et Sophie restèrent immobiles avant de continuer leur chemin. La traversée du manoir fut un calvaire : les poutres enflammées tombaient, le mobilier risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment et l'air était de plus en plus irrespirable. Finalement, ils virent Lucius et Narcissa évacuer les invités au niveau des portes de l'entrée.

-Père ! Mère ! Hurla Drago, voulant attirer l'attention de ses parents.

-Drago ! Où est ton frère ? Hurla Narcissa en voyant seulement son fils aîné.

-Je suis là mère ! S'exclama Gabriel à côté de son frère.

-Dépêchez-vous ! La charpente ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer, cria Lucius.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent avant de courir vers les adultes, ils étaient à quelques mètres de la sortie quand Gabriel se prit le pied dans une chaise tombée par terre. Il trébucha et tomba sur le sol, il allait se relever mais il entendit un craquement sonore au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva la tête pour voir une poutre lui tomber dessus, il roula au sol et l'évita de justesse, cependant ses vêtements étaient déchirés à tel point qu'il n'avait plus de manche droite. Il se leva prudemment et essaya de contourner la poutre mais le feu était tellement puissant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, de l'autre côté, il entendait sa mère hurler son prénom avec désespoir. Il essayait de réfléchir à une solution mais l'oxygène se faisait rare et il commençait à voir flou, il se dirigea vers le mur pour avoir un appui mais quand il le toucha il remarqua que c'était lisse et froid. Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre ce que c'était : une fenêtre ! Il appuya dessus de toute ses forces et elle finit par céder au bout de plusieurs coups répétitifs. Il sauta par la fenêtre, heureusement, il était au rez-de-chaussée et une fois à l'air libre, il prit goulûment plusieurs bouffées d'air pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il resta ainsi deux minutes, au sol, reprenant son souffle sous le regard de deux personnes.

Harry reprenait de grandes bouffées d'air tout en regardant le manoir, envahi par les flammes dévastatrices. Après plusieurs minutes, il se releva péniblement et il essaya de marcher mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'un sort le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Il se retourna rapidement pour savoir qui était ses agresseurs et il pâlit quand il les vit : des mangemorts. Il se leva rapidement cette fois, essayant de combattre le malaise qui s'immisçait en lui et il courut vers la forêt, ne voulant pas faire de mal à ses parents et aux invités.

Il entra dans la forêt sous les sorts que lançaient ses ravisseurs, il commençaient à paniquer : il n'était jamais allé dans la forêt car son père lui avait interdit et en plus, des créatures sauvages y vivaient, bref, il était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une douleur immense au niveau du bras et il ne sentait plus rien sous ses pieds. Il regarda par terre pour voir du vide, il s'était dirigé vers un fossé sans s'en rendre compte, il déroula la pente en boule essayant de se protéger la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes interminables pour lui, il arrêta de rouler, reprit son souffle et se leva du mieux qu'il pouvait : son bras était tailladé de coupures, ses vêtements ressemblaient à des haillons et il sentait du sang couler le long de son visage. Dans cet état là, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, le mieux était de se cacher. Il longea les arbres à la recherche d'un affaissement pour pouvoir s'y mettre, il pressa le pas quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Quelques mètres plus loin, il trouva un creux derrière un arbre un peu boueux, il s'y mit, roulant un peu dans la boue afin de masquer l'odeur du sang et patienta, attendant ses agresseurs dans la pénombre.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se détendre un peu parce qu'il ne voyait aucun mouvements suspects.

-Avery ! Tu es sûr que le gamin est parti par là, s'éleva une voix derrière lui.

-Bien sûr McNair, Potter a laissé des traces sur son passage.

Gabriel leva la tête pour apercevoir deux silhouettes, vêtues de noir.

-Dommage que Greyback ne soit pas avec nous, il aurait repéré l'enfant grâce à son odeur, se plaignit le plus grand.

-Allons McNair, on ne peut pas tout avoir, de toute façon, le gamin a perdu pas mal de sang avec le _diffindo_ qu'on lui a envoyé. Même si on ne le trouve pas, il finira par s'évanouir soit de fatigue soit par la perte de sang, donc on pourra venir le chercher avec Greyback demain si les bêtes ne l'ont pas dévorées, proposa Avery.

L'autre personne hocha la tête et il firent encore quelques recherches, parfois très proche de Gabriel qui retenait sa respiration, espérant qu'ils ne le trouveront pas. Finalement, ils transplanèrent, laissant Gabriel soulagé d'avoir échappé à leurs griffes, il se leva et rebroussa chemin mais il voyait flou et il sentait le sol trembler sous ses pas. Il s'appuya contre un arbre pour se forcer à rester conscient mais il était tellement fatigué, à bout de forces. Il s'effondra sur le sol et à côté de lui, il aperçut une ombre avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Avec les Malefoy :

Drago et Sophie se dirigèrent vers Lucius et Narcissa et ils sortirent à la hâte du manoir pour rejoindre les invités encore présents. Sophie se jeta dans les bras de son père, essayant de dissimuler la peur encore présente dans ses yeux tandis que Narcissa vérifiait l'état de santé de son fils. Drago n'avait rien à part quelques égratignures. Tom regardait le tableau en face de lui et il trouvait qu'il manquait une pièce mais il ne savait pas quoi.

-Mère ! C'est bon, je n'ai rien alors arrêtez de faire mille vérifications sur moi ! Allez plutôt vérifier Sophie ou … commença Drago. Où est-il ? S'exclama-t-il.

-De qui ? Demanda Tom.

-MON FRÈRE ! cria Drago en regardant partout, cherchant le visage de son petit frère.

Tom perdit quelques couleurs ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa.

-Harry ! Où es-tu ? Hurla Narcissa.

-Harry ! Réponds s'il te plaît ! Cria Drago en allant dans le jardin.

Tom resta figé, regardant les autres partir à la recherche de Gabriel, l'enfant dont il avait la charge en tant que tuteur et qui était pour l'instant disparu. Il n'avait pas prévu cela, certes il avait demandé à ses mangemorts de faire un raid chez les Malefoy pour prouver à la population sorcière et à l'ordre du poulet frit que même sans seigneur des ténèbres, ils étaient toujours actifs mais delà à chasser l'enfant Potter qui n'était pas cet enfant et mettre le feu au manoir, il avait à expliquer de manière plus convaincante à ses mangemorts comment obéir à ses ordres à la lettre, mais pour l'instant c'était impossible, sa position dans la société l'empêchait d'agir.

-Merde, jura Tom.

Il suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté les autres et il les retrouva en face de la forêt qui longeait le manoir, silencieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la conseiller, peu rassuré par les visages qu'il voyait.

-Nous avons trouvé du sang dans le jardin près d'une fenêtre, expliqua Dimitri, il semblerait que le jeune Potter soit sorti par une fenêtre cependant, les gouttes de sang se dirigent vers la forêt, je pense qu'il était poursuivi par ses agresseurs.

-Oui et alors ? S'énerva Tom.

-Monsieur, quand quelqu'un rentre dans cette forêt, personne ne peut en sortir, du moins, pas un enfant de onze ans, déclara Lucius la voix brisée.

Narcissa s'effondra en larmes sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

-Non … pas encore, Lucius ! … on avait promis de … ne plus jamais le … perdre, hoqueta-t-elle.

Lucius la regardait avant de l'aider à se lever pour aller dans leur deuxième manoir pour qu'elle se repose, suivi par Drago qui combattait ses larmes et les Akantha décidèrent de prendre congé, laissant ainsi Tom devant la forêt. Il avança jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, scrutant les horizons.

- _ **Que veux-tu que fassse Tom ?**_

- _ **Nagini, pourrais-tu aller chercher l'enfant s'il te plaît ? Demanda Tom.**_

Personne n'était autour de Tom mais si on regardait bien sa manche droite, on pouvait voir une ondulation et un petit serpent surgit pour atterrir au sol.

- _ **Cet humain ssemble très important pour vous mais qu'en est-il de lui ? Dit le serpent. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec cette taille ?**_

 _ **-**_ _Amplificatum !_ _ **Le temps fera ses preuves mais pour l'instant, je veux qu'il reste vivant, expliqua Tom.**_

 _ **-C'est la première fois que tu fais ça Tom, c'est étrange, annonça-t-elle en allant dans les bois**_

 _ **-Va juste récupérer le gamin, rétorqua-t-il.**_

 _ **-Bien ssûr, mon ssseigneur, plaisanta-t-elle.**_

Un peu plus tard :

Gabriel avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de bêtes l'avait écrasé, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Pris de panique, il se releva rapidement mais un mal de crâne lui rappela ses activités précédentes. Le manoir en feu, les mangemorts, la course-poursuite dans la forêt, sa perte de connaissance et … une ombre à côté de lui. Il scruta les horizons du mieux qu'il le pouvait et il a déduit que c'était son imagination car il ne sentit aucune présence. Sûr de sa conviction, il se leva pour directement retomber sur ses fesses, pensant à une crampe au niveau de ses jambes, il décida de se masser pour détendre ses muscles. Il tendit ses mains vers ses jambes mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit un objet écaillé entouré au niveau des ses cuisses. Il essaya de s'adapter à l'obscurité pour voir ce qui le retenait et il blêmit en voyant un énorme serpent.

-Non, c''est un cauchemar ! Un serpent aussi gros n'existe pas, essaya de raisonner Gabriel.

- _ **Jeune humain, je ne ssuis pas grossse mais grande et ssi j'exisste bien, expliqua le serpent.**_

 _ **-Une femelle ! Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas comestible pour vos enfants, s'exclama-t-il.**_

Nagini regarda le gamin impressionnée, seul son maître sait parler cette langue alors comment peut-il ?

- _ **Quel dommage il veut à tout prix te voir, déclara-t-elle tranquillement.**_

 _ **-Mais je ne suis pas comestible ! Hurla Gabriel.**_

 _ **-Écoute, il veut à tout prix que je te ramène et ce n'est pas pour être manger, c'est clair ! S'énerva Nagini.**_

Gabriel hocha la tête et Nagini libéra ses jambes, il se leva et regarda le serpent.

 _ **-On y va ? Demanda-t-elle.**_

 _ **-Oui, affirma Gabriel.**_

Ils traversèrent la forêt à un rythme assez lent pour que Gabriel puisse suivre le rythme et au bout de quinze minutes, ils quittèrent la forêt au grand soulagement de Gabriel qui s'effondra au sol pour s'endormir directement, épuisé par ses exploits. Nagini regarda un moment l'enfant en se disant qu'il serait une bonne compagne pour Tom. Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes plus tard, ayant senti la présence de son serpent.

 _ **-Alors ?**_

 _ **-Il est blesssé au bras, à la tête et peut-être une entorssse à la cheville. Et il y a ausssi autre chose, expliqua-t-elle.**_

 _ **-Comme ? Demanda-t-il.**_

 _ **-Il m'a parlé inconsciemment dans la même langue que celle qu'on est en train de parler, déclara Nagini.**_

 _ **-Vraiment ? Dit Tom.**_

 _ **-Oui et je trouve cela louche, qu'avez-vous fait à cet enfant Tom ? Affirma-t-elle.**_

Tom ne répondit pas et prit Gabriel dans ses bras. Nagini, comprenant que son maître n'allait rien dire, elle se sentit rapetisser et elle se glissa sous les vêtements de Tom. Il se concentra sur le deuxième manoir des Malefoy pour y déposer l'enfant et faire des recherches sur ce nouvel élément.

* * *

et voilà, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser de commentaires

à la prochaine.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde,

et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça nous fait plaisir.

pour Selena-sced : je suis d'accord sur le fait que Voldemort est bizarre mais bon il est politicien ET seigneur des ténèbres donc il a forcément plusieurs comportements :)

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie :

Chapitre 10 :

Gabriel se sentait bien à l'endroit où il se trouvait, on aurait dit un cocon très doux. Il se mit en boule pour profiter au maximum de la chaleur mais une chose extérieur essayait de le retirer de son cocon, il grogna et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il les referma devant la luminosité de la pièce. Il les ouvrit deux ou trois fois jusqu'à les ouvrir complètement, il regarda la pièce où il se trouvait : une chambre aux murs bleus, avec un bureau et une porte qui devait donner accès à une salle de bain, le lit était un king-size et il était assez confortable. Il se rallongea pour dormir encore un peu mais il s'arrêta en pensant aux événements de la veille, le manoir, ses agresseurs et ce gros serpent. Gabriel frissonna à ce souvenir, pourtant le serpent était très sympathique et ils avaient parlé assez longtemps … parler ? Comment avait-il pu parler à un serpent et puis où était-il ? Paniqué, il déborda les draps et se jeta hors du lit pour se retrouver par terre la tête la première. Il allait se relever mais sa cheville était douloureuse, à telle point qu'il était persuadé qu'elle était cassée, il tenta de ramper quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec Severus et Narcissa juste en face.

-GABRIEL MALEFOY ! QUE FAIS TU HORS DE TON LIT DANS CET ÉTAT ? Hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Severus se jeta sur son filleul pour le reposer dans son lit tandis que Narcissa continuait d'hurler sur son fils. Dans le couloir, Drago allait en direction de la chambre de son frère mais il vit sa mère devant la porte.

-Maman, ça sert à rien de crier, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va se réveiller, dit-il en regardant dans la chambre, Gaby ! Tu es réveillé ! Hurla-t-il en voyant son frère dans son lit en train d'écouter les réprimandes de leur parrain.

Drago se jeta aussi sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras et pour le serrer tout contre lui. Entendant les hurlements de sa femme et de son fils, Lucius alla vers la chambre de son fils, suivi par le conseiller qui avait refusé de quitter les Malefoy sans avoir des nouvelles de Gabriel, après tout, c'était un de ses invités qui avait failli mourir, mais une petite voix lui disait qu'il était là pour autre chose.

-Drago, tu te fais du mal en allant toutes les deux heures dans sa chambre, soupira Lucius en rentrant dans la salle.

-Ah bon ? Il venait toutes les deux heures.

-Oui Gabriel, il venait … Ga-Gabriel, s'exclama Lucius, depuis quand es-tu réveillé !

-À l'instant et la première chose qu'il fait, c'est de se lever, non mais quel idiot, marmonna Severus, d'ailleurs tu bois ça Gabriel et tu ne discutes pas.

Si il y avait bien une chose sur Terre que Gabriel n'aimait pas, c'était bien les potions. Même si c'était comme une recette de cuisine, il fallait être plus rigoureux et le goût de ces choses était vraiment dégoûtant. Gabriel allait rouspéter mais il se retint en sentant l'aura menaçante de son parrain, il prit la fiole et but d'un trait le contenu avec une grimace non dissimulée. Satisfait, Severus récupéra la fiole et quitta la pièce après avoir soufflé quelques mots à Lucius, Tom le suivit jusqu'à son ''laboratoire'' pour en savoir plus sur la santé de l'enfant.

-Si c'est au sujet de Gabriel, il va bien, ses blessures ont toutes guéries à part sa cheville car la blessure était assez sévère mais à part ça, il s'en sortira, déclara Severus.

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi Severus, aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles ? Demanda Jedusor.

-Non mon seigneur mais pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, on peut deviner que vous vous souciez du gamin donc je vous rassure, expliqua le maître des potions.

Il s'arrêta cependant quand il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de ses jambes, il s'agenouilla, le souffle coupé devant son maître, qui semblait furieux.

-Mon cher Severus, je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça mais sache que ce gamin n'a aucune importance pour moi, tant qu'il est en vie et en bonne santé, cela me convient, siffla Tom en sortant de la salle pour rejoindre la chambre où se trouvait les Malefoy.

Severus se leva doucement, regardant son lord partir avant de se pencher sur son chaudron. Il savait que son maître n'était pas insensible à Gabriel mais l'avouer serait de révéler une faiblesse, ce sera difficile pour Tom de le dire, mais Severus se jura de faire attention à ces deux là pour les prochaines années à venir.

De son côté, Tom se dirigeait vers la chambre où se trouvait les Malefoy, un peu perturbé par les paroles de son serviteur. Severus n'avait pas tord sur le fait que Gabriel comptait pour lui mais il ne savait pas à quel point l'enfant occupait son esprit. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer et s'approcha du lit où Gabriel se faisait encore ausculter par sa mère au niveau de la cheville.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus que cela mais j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé quand tu es sorti du manoir pour que je puisse faire un rapport aux aurors, demanda Tom.

-Et bien, je suis sorti du manoir par la fenêtre, une fois dans le jardin, j'ai fait une pose pour reprendre un peu d'air. Après avoir calmé ma respiration, j'allais vous rejoindre mais un sort m'éjecta du sol pour me faire rouler par terre quelques mètres plus loin. J'ai vu mes agresseurs et j'ai couru dans la forêt car je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessés par ma faute. Le reste est assez flou … résuma Gabriel.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre qui te revient, insista le conseiller.

-… Ah ! Il y avait un serpent ! Cria l'enfant.

-Un serpent ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui, elle était énorme et effrayante mais dès qu'on a parlé, elle est devenue plus amicale, expliqua Gabriel.

-Bien sûr mon chéri, tu devrais te reposer maintenant, déclara Narcissa en bordant son fils.

Ils quittèrent la chambre de l'enfant et ils retournèrent à leurs activités tandis que Tom retourna au Ministère, ayant encore de la paperasse.

Le reste des vacances fut consacré au rétablissement de Gabriel ainsi que des retrouvailles riche en émotions, leurs parents leur offraient encore des cadeaux et au nouvel an, ils étaient allés en France, profitant des feux d'artifices et des batailles de boules de neige.

Le retour à Poudlard fut plus compliqué que prévu parce que Narcissa ne voulait pas lâcher ses deux garçons, finalement, Lucius arriva à promettre à sa femme qu'ils reviendront pour les vacances de Pâques et qu'elle pourra faire tout ce qu'elle voulait avec eux. Après avoir convaincu leur mère pour de bon, les garçons se jetèrent dans le train, prirent un wagon avec leurs amis parlèrent de leurs vacances plus que mouvementées.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard et se dirigèrent directement vers leur dortoir, ils rangèrent leurs affaires, allèrent dans la Grande Salle, les premiers comme d'habitude, attendant les autres élèves et le repas. Les élèves des différentes maisons arrivèrent par troupeau mais les plus braillants étaient toujours les Gryffondors. Drago et Harry virent Hermione et Olivia à leur table en train de parler, Hermione avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, peut-être avait-elle trouvé quelque chose sur Nicolas Flamel car à cause de l'accident, ils n'avaient pas pu se concentrer sur leurs recherches. Les professeurs arrivèrent à leur tables et s'assirent excepté le directeur qui les regardait avant de parler.

-Il semblerait que cette année soit pleine de surprises, nous n'allons pas manger tout de suite car nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, j'espère que vous la traiterez bien.

À la suite de ses paroles, les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, s'arrêtant au bas du dos avec des yeux verts clairs, elle portait déjà l'uniforme de Poudlard et elle se dirigea joyeusement vers le tabouret où elle s'assit.

-Je vous présente Elenna Flamel, elle assistera aux cours à partir de demain, annonça Dumbledore.

Minerva s'approcha de la jeune fille et elle lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête, contrairement à Sophie, il fit directement son choix : _Serdaigle !_

Sans dire un mot, Elenna enleva doucement le choixpeau de sa tête et se dirigea vers sa table, silencieusement. Après l'événement, tout le monde se jeta sur les repas qui étaient apparus juste après le verdict du choixpeau. Harry, lui, continuait d'observer la jeune fille qui mangeait tranquillement en regardant les décorations de la salle. Voyant le comportement de son frère, Drago se rapprocha pour lui parler.

-Gabriel, tu devrais manger, déclara-t-il.

-Je sais mais je crois que je connais cette fille, dit Harry doucement.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama son frère.

-Je l'ai vu quand j'étais dans la réserve, elle m'a arrêté quand j'avais un livre de Nicolas … Flamel, expliqua Harry avant de se lever. Mais oui, c'est ça !

Drago prit son frère par le col pour le mettre sur le banc sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

-Non mais ça va pas et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''c'est ça'', chuchota Drago, embarrassé.

-Mais Drago, tu n'as pas remarqué, elle a le même nom que Nicolas Flamel, si ça se trouve, elle sait quelque chose, s'exclama Harry.

-Peut-être, on pourra lui demander plus tard, proposa son frère.

-Ouais mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, murmura Harry.

-Et pourquoi ? Souffla Drago.

-La fille que j'avais rencontré ne possédait pas d'yeux clairs, je dirais plutôt marron, expliqua-t-il.

Drago hocha la tête et continua de manger, Harry fit la même chose en continuant à se poser des questions. À la table des Gryffondors, Hermione se posait les mêmes questions, elle avait eu la même réaction que Harry et elle en avait parlé avec Olivia, pas très loin, Sophie continuait de fixer la nouvelle élève, après tout, elle portait le nom d'une personne auquel le maître s'intéressait, de plus, elle ne souvenait pas que Nicolas Flamel ait un enfant. Elle se reconcentra sur son repas, décidant d'attendre le retour de son père pour lui faire part de ses découvertes.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Drago et Harry se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque pour réviser leurs examens et aussi faire des recherches sur l'homme inconnu. Ils avaient essayé de trouver la nouvelle mais elle disparaissait à chaque fin de cours pour réapparaître au cours d'après. Bref, ils feuilletaient tranquillement leurs livres quand ils entendirent des plaintes juste à côté d'eux : Hermione arrivait avec un grand livre dans les mains et elle s'assit juste à côté des garçons.

-Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide, se plaignit-elle en laissant tomber sur la table son livre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Drago en voyant le gros bouquin.

-Un livre que j'avais empruntée pour me distraire pendant les vacances, expliqua-t-elle en feuilletant les pages du manuel.

-Te distraire ? Répéta Harry stupéfait.

Hermione les fusilla du regard avant de poser son doigt sur une image.

-Victoire ! Nicolas Flamel est un alchimiste qui a créé la pierre philosophale, cria-t-elle.

-La quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

-Mais vous faites quoi avec vos livres, souffla Hermione, parmi les anciennes recherches alchimiques, on trouve la Pierre philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette pierre a pour effet de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur et elle produit aussi un élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui en boit. Depuis ce jour, seul Nicolas Flamel a réussi à la créer et il a récemment célébré son six cent soixante-cinquième anniversaire.

Un bref silence accompagna la révélation de Hermione avant qu'elle continue.

-Voilà ce qui se cache au deuxième étage, voilà ce que garde le gros chien : la Pierre philosophale.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête bêtement, pourquoi une pierre d'aussi grande valeur était ici au lieu de Gringotts ? Ce n'était qu'une école pas un coffre fort ! Ils rangèrent leurs livres et quittèrent la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione encore surpris par leur découverte.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis ce jour là et Harry, Drago et Hermione étaient toujours coincés sur leur question, fatigués de ne pas obtenir de réponses, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid dans la soirée pour avoir des informations. Après tout, il avait l'air de savoir plus de choses qu'eux. Ils attendirent la fin de la journée et du repas avant de se rejoindre devant l'entrée du parc et ils allèrent toquer à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid.

-Oh c'est vous, écoutez, je ne veux pas vous renvoyez mais il se fait tard et … commença Hagrid.

-On est au courant pour la Pierre philosophale, s'exclamèrent les trois enfants.

-Ah … bon, entrez, déclara-t-il gêné.

-On pense que quelqu'un veut la voler, annonça Harry en défaisant sa cape.

-Non, c'est impossible que quelqu'un de l'école veut la voler et puis avec Touffu, il aura du mal à l'atteindre, expliqua Hagrid.

-Touffu ? Ce chien a un nom ? Répéta Drago, amusé.

-Ben oui, il a un nom, répondit Hagrid, non vraiment, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, rentrez dans vos dortoirs et oubliez tout ça.

Les trois enfants allaient répliquer quand un sifflement retentit, Hagrid se leva et se dirigea vers son chaudron pour y sortir un œuf. Il le posa sur la table et ils le regardèrent tous en train de bouger dans tous les sens. Quelques minutes plus tard, la coquille de l'œuf explosa et laissa place à un bébé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un dragon ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il est magnifique n'est ce pas, je pense que je vais l'appeler Norbert, murmura Hagrid en câlinant le dragon.

-Comment l'avez-vous eu ? Interrogea Harry.

-Je l'ai gagné en jouant aux échecs sorciers avec un voyageur, lui dit Hagrid, regardez-le, il reconnaît sa maman.

Le dragon, en effet, regardait Hagrid mais au lieu de se pencher vers lui, il lâcha quelques flammes sur sa barbe.

-Bien sûr, il a besoin d'un peu d'éducation, grommela-t-il.

Ils continuèrent de discuter et un peu plus tard, les enfants sortirent de la cabane, heureux d'avoir vu un vrai dragon.

-N'empêche, quelqu'un essaye de voler la Pierre, déclara Harry.

-En effet, Sophie peut la voler mais dans quel but ? Dit Drago, pensif.

-Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agit de Sophie ? Demanda Harry, encore convaincu de son innocence.

-Écoute Harry, toutes les preuves l'accusent, expliqua Hermione.

Harry allait dire qu'il y avait d'autres possibilités mais il sentit une présence à ses pieds, il baissa la tête et vit Miss Teigne avec le même sourire que la dernière fois, à l'étage interdit. Il allait prévenir les autres quand une voix s'en chargea.

-Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure, j'en avais déjà un mais maintenant, il y en a quatre.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Rusard qui avait le même sourire que sa chatte, il était en compagnie de Ron dans son uniforme.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons voir Mme McGonagall, je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de vous voir, ajouta-t-il d'un air malsain.

Ils suivirent donc le concierge vers les appartements de la directrice des Gryffondors, Rusard leur demanda de rester ici et il les laissa devant la porte avec Miss Teigne. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir Rusard revenir avec McGonagall. Elle les regarda un moment fatiguée avant d'aller dans sa classe avec les enfants. Elle se mit derrière son bureau et demanda à Drago, Hermione et Harry de s'approcher.

-Personne, vous entendez, personne n'est autorisé à se promener dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit, pour votre manque de discernement, je vous enlève cinquante points, annonça-t-elle.

-Cinquante points ? s'exclamèrent les trois enfants, plus que surpris.

-Chacun. Et pour être sûr que vous ne recommencerez plus, vous irez tous les quatre en retenue, finit-elle.

-Excusez-moi professeur, vous avez dit ''tous les quatre'' ? Demanda Ron perdu.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu Mr Weasley, vous étiez aussi dans les couloirs, vous irez donc en retenue, confirma-t-elle.

Le soir d'après, Rusard récupéra les quatre élèves après et les amena d'Hagrid qui était en train de préparer les flèches de son arbalète. Il s'approchèrent du demi-géant qui était en train de retenir ses larmes.

-C'est de la vermine que j'amène, s'écria Rusard pour avoir l'attention du gardien.

Hagrid se tourna vers eux, les larmes aux yeux, sur le point de pleurer.

-Seigneur, ne me dites pas que c'est au sujet de ce dragon, maugréa Rusard.

-Norbert est parti. Dumbledore l'a envoyé en Roumanie, expliqua Hagrid.

-Mais c'est bien, il va pouvoir vivre avec des dragons comme lui là-bas, tenta Hermione avec un sourire.

-Mais si les autres lui font du mal, si ils ne sont pas gentils avec lui, c'est un bébé après tout, déclara-t-il.

-Merlin, ressaisissez-vous, vous allez dans la forêt interdite bon sang, se plaignit Rusard en roulant des yeux, il faudra être sur vos gardes.

-La … la forêt, on ne va tout de même pas y aller, c'est dangereux et plus il y a … des loup-garou, s'exclama Drago en regardant la forêt.

-Je peux t'assurer mon garçon qu'il y a autre chose que des loup-garou, dit Rusard avec un petit sourire, bonne nuit.

Les quatre enfants le regardèrent s'en aller, stupéfaits que l'école autorise ce genre de punition, il se retournèrent pour faire face à Hagrid, attendant les consignes.

-Bon, on y va et surtout vous ne me quittez pas de vue, c'est clair ? Ordonna-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête et ils suivirent Hagrid et entrèrent dans la forêt. Rien qu'en faisant quelques pas, les enfants comprirent pourquoi on appelait cette forêt comme ça : on pouvait entendre le bruit des différentes créatures qui rôdaient à côté d'eux, les plantes qui essayaient de t'étouffer ou de t'ensevelir dans la terre et enfin les arbres, on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient s'écrouler parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de feuillages, ils étaient grands et noirs. C'étaient comme si on faisait face à des ombres qui nous suivait sans pouvoir y échapper. Les enfants regardaient la forêt tout en suivant Hagrid, plusieurs mètres plus loin, il fit une halte, se pencha et examina quelque chose sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un cadavre, de quoi, on ne savait pas, la bête a tellement été déchiquetée qu'on pouvait deviner que c'était une bête avec de grosses dents qui l'avait attaquée.

-Ces traces de dents ressemblent à celle d'un loup-garou et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il attaque, expliqua Hagrid, on va se séparer : je prends Hermione et Ron et Harry, tu vas avec ton frère.

-Très bien mais je veux Crocdur, demanda Drago.

-Soit, mais je te préviens, c'est un vrai trouillard, concéda Hagrid.

Drago souffla, acceptant quand même la présence du chien. Hagrid leur montra la zone de recherche pour voir si d'autres bêtes ont été tuées et que si jamais, ils trouvaient le loup-garou, ils lançaient des lumières rouges et ils essayaient de se cacher. Ils se séparèrent, Hagrid, Hermione et Ron allaient ver l'Ouest tandis que Gabriel et Drago se dirigèrent vers l'Est, priant pour ne pas tomber sur un loup-garou.

-Non mais quand même, ce n'est pas notre travail, n'est ce pas Gaby ? S'exclama Drago.

-On a fait une erreur, on mérite donc une punition par contre je trouve que celle-ci excessive, répondit son frère.

Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant un quart d'heure avant que Crocdur commença à grogner, les deux enfants le regardèrent intrigués.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Crocdur ? Demanda Gabriel.

Les deux enfants levèrent la tête dans la direction où regardait le chien mais ils détournèrent la tête directement : il venait de trouver une carcasse mais le fameux loup-garou était en train de la déchiqueter. Ils restèrent immobile quelques secondes avant de se retourner doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la bête mais ils échouèrent en faisant craquer une brindille.

Ils entendirent un grognement ainsi que des bruits de pas derrière eux les informant que le loup-garou était juste à quelques mètres. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de faire un sprint, suivant Crocdur mais le loup-garou les suivit et les bloqua à une intersection, les empêchant de suivre le chien. Ils prirent une autre direction, cherchant un arbre pour y grimper mais aucun arbre n'avait des branches basses. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et Gabriel se dirigea vers un arbre avec de grosses racines et se cacha derrière elles, son frère suivit le mouvement et se cacha dans des buissons. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent le loup-garou sauter par-dessus les racines et continuer tout droit, ils attendirent quelques minutes puis ne remarquant aucun bruit suspect, ils lancèrent le sort que leur avait demandé Hagrid de lancer avant de faire demi-tour.

-Tu penses que nous l'avons semé, demanda Gabriel.

-Mais oui, rien ne résiste aux Malefoy, tu verras, on va attendre Hagrid et on va rentrer au château, annonça Drago.

-Oui mais …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase quand il vit son frère au sol, plaqué par le loup-garou qui essayait de le mordre. Gabriel hurla et essaya de chasser le loup-garou mais celui-ci l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Il essaya de se lever mais une douleur à la jambe le retint, il s'était écorché le mollet et il ne pouvait plus bougé. Impuissant, il regarda son frère qui évitait la gueule de l'animal, il allait crier quand une ombre se glissa de derrière les arbres et se jeta sur le loup-garou l'envoyant valser à son tour contre un arbre. Gabriel rampa jusqu'à Drago tandis que la nouvelle créature chargea sur le loup-garou et lui tordit le cou avant de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge. Elle resta comme ça un bon moment avant de lâcher la tête du loup-garou qui tomba lourdement au sol, elle essuya son visage et se tourna vers les enfants qui s'étaient blottis les uns contre les autres, elle s'avança vers eux, savourant l'expression choquée qu'abordait leurs visages.

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires

à la prochaine


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde,

Voici le nouveau chapitre et merci pour les commentaires ça nous plaisir

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie :

Chapitre 11 :

-Eh bien Harry, on est stupéfié par un simple combat, si jamais cette bête était un sorcier sans cœur, vous seriez mort sur le champ, rétorqua-t-elle.

Harry regarda l'ombre qui n'était rien d'autre que Sophie, surpris car même si c'était la même fille qu'il connaissait, elle semblait différente : ses yeux étaient rouges sang et plus sauvages, ses canines dépassaient de ses lèvres et ses ongles étaient tellement plus longs qu'ils ressemblaient à des griffes. Ces caractéristiques n'appartenaient qu'à une seule créature : un vampire !

Votre ... il est un ... vampire? Croassa Harry.

-Félicitations Potter ! Tu as trouvé ! Répondit sarcastiquement Sophie.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu sauvé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rectification, je t'ai sauvée, j'ai sauvé Malefoy uniquement parce qu'il était avec toi, la seule personne dont je dois me soucier, c'est toi expliqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi moi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Peu importe, qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter ça ? Ordonna Sophie.

-On voulait des informations sur la Pierre Philosophale et on est resté un peu trop longtemps chez notre ami, du coup, on s'est fait prendre par Rusard et …

-La Pierre Philosophale ? comment connais-tu ça ? S'écria Sophie.

-On a fait des recherches et toi ? Déclara Harry.

-Tout le monde sait ce que c'est, pauvre idiot, grommela-t-elle.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'intéresse ? Posa comme question Harry.

Sophie se figea avant de se diriger vers le jeune humain avec un mauvais sourire.

-Sache qu'étant un vampire donc immortel, la pierre ne m'intéresse pas mais j'avoue que ce serait un beau bijou, susurra-t-elle au niveau de son oreille.

-Mais alors, pourquoi tu en parles ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tais-toi et arrête de bouger, tu savais que ton sang sent délicieusement bon, murmura Sophie, se rapprochant de sa gorge.

Harry ne bougeait pas, ne comprenant pas les paroles du vampire et il commença à se battre pour se dégager, ne voulant pas mourir des crocs d'un vampire mais sa jambe lui faisait mal et Sophie le tenait fermement, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

-DRAGO ! HARRY ! Où êtes-vous ? Hurla une voix.

Sophie se redressa rapidement et regarda au loin avant de faire demi-tour.

-Je te conseille de prendre soin de ton grand frère et n'oublie pas que je te tiens à l'œil et s'il te plaît, ne dis rien à personne, annonça Sophie avant de disparaître.

Harry se dirigea vers son frère et il constata qu'il n'était pas trop blessé et il ne portait aucune morsure sur lui. À ce moment Hagrid, Hermione, Ron et Crocdur arrivèrent à côté de lui, Hagrid prit Drago dans ses bras et il ramena les enfants au château en passant par l'infirmerie pour y déposer le blessé. L'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, prit directement soin de Drago puis de Harry et au bout d'une heure quand Drago se réveilla, elle les autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie mais ils ne devaient pas faire de folies pendant une semaine. Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et quittèrent l'infirmerie pour trouver Hermione avant d'aller dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

-De quelle façon est mort le loup-garou Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, une autre créature est arrivée, elle l'a attaquée et l'a tuée, ensuite elle a disparu, mentit Harry.

-Bien sûr et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre ? Non Harry ! Ce n'est pas la vérité et tu le sais alors tu va nous faire le plaisir de tout nous dire, maintenant ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Elle a pas tort petit frère et en plus, tu ne sais pas mentir et Hermione, c'est qui la reine d'Angleterre ? Ajouta Drago.

Harry les regarda, décontenancé puis il se dirigea vers un fauteuil pour s'y asseoir tandis que les deux autres faisaient la même chose.

-Juste après que le loup-garou ne t'attaque Drago, un vampire est venu et l'a mordu à mort, expliqua-t-il.

-Un vampire ? Dans la forêt ? S'exclama Drago.

-Mais comment, la forêt est dans la barrière magique de Poudlard, il n'y aucune façon pour qu'un vampire soit ici sauf si … Harry qui c'était, demanda doucement Hermione.

-Eh bien, il s'agit en effet d'une personne de l'école … en fait … c'est So … Sophie, murmura Harry mal à l'aise.

-Vraiment ? Mais alors nos soupçons sur elle sont juste ! Hurla son frère.

-Bah pas vraiment puisqu'elle m'a sauvée du loup-garou, argumenta son frère.

-Elle est juste partie ou elle a fait autre chose ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Harry rompit le contact visuel avec eux pour regarder le sol qui semblait très intéressant à son goût avant de parler.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense qu'elle a failli me mordre ou quelque chose dans ce genre, avoua Harry.

-Te mordre ! Harry, te rends-tu compte que tu a failli mourir ? Explosa Hermione en se levant du fauteuil.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas le cas, lui répondit Harry calmement.

-Mais quand même, tu …

-Ça suffit Hermione ! Claqua Drago, tout va bien, il est vivant. Certes, je ne suis pas fier de cette situation mais il est en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Hermione le regarda, outrée puis regarda à nouveau Harry avec inquiétude.

-De quoi as-tu parlé avec elle ?

-De la Pierre, répondit Harry.

-Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? Insista Hermione.

-Qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas pour son pouvoir mais plutôt pour autre chose, expliqua-t-il.

-Donc elle est encore suspecte, je pense qu'on devrait parler au professeur Rogue, on en sait assez et peut-être trop à son goût, proposa Drago.

Hermione et Harry hochèrent la tête et le suivirent jusqu'au laboratoire où restait la plupart de son temps leur professeur. Drago ouvrit la porte et ils virent Severus, assis dans son fauteuil avec un verre de Scotch à la main.

-L'alcool est interdit à l'école oncle Sev, répéta sagement Drago.

Severus recracha son Scotch de surprise et lâcha son verre, se tournant vers les trois élèves qui le dérangeait pendant sa pause.

-Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ? Vous voulez des points en moins, déclara-t-il énervé.

-Non, on veut simplement des réponses, expliqua Drago.

-À quel sujet ? Demanda prudemment leur professeur.

-De la Pierre Philosophale, on est au courant qu'elle est dans l'école mais pourquoi ici ? Gringotts est plus sûr comme endroit ? Déclara Hermione.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Il n'y a aucune pierre ici que je sache, on a reçu un artefact très cher et dangereux mais c'est tout, annonça doucement Severus en regardant les trois mômes.

-Mais professeur, c'est important et …

-Stop ! 20 points en moins à Gryffondor et Serpentard, retournez dans vos dortoirs et restez-y ! grogna Severus en les fusillant du regard.

Il les prit par la peau du cou et les mit à la porte qu'il ferma à clé. Les trois enfants frappaient à la porte du laboratoire pour raisonner leur professeur mais ils se retirèrent en l'entendant jurer des menaces. Ils rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives décidant de faire le point le lendemain. 

Le trio se rejoignit dans la cour de l'école pour discuter des événements de la veille.

-Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago dépité, j'étais sûr qu'oncle Sev allait nous aider mais il semblerait que cette fois-ci, on obtiendra rien de son côté.

-Et si on cherchait la nouvelle ? Proposa Harry.

-Harry, souffla Drago, dois-je te rappeler qu'elle disparaît à chaque fin de cours.

-Oui mais je te rappelle aussi qu'elle n'a personne à côté d'elle dans chaque classe, il suffit de se mettre à côté d'elle, traîner lorsque la sonnerie sonne comme ça elle sera bloquée et on pourra lui parler, expliqua son frère.

-Pas bête comme idée, annonça Hermione, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Heureux d'avoir trouver une solution, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs premier cours de la journée et ils attendirent patiemment que les Serdaigles arrivent car ils partageait le même cour. Ils attendirent que Elenna se mette à sa place pour se mettre juste a côté d'elle. Elle les regarda un moment avant de sourire et de se concentrer sur le cours qui était plus qu'ennuyeux. À la sonnerie, tous les élèves y compris Elenna rangèrent leurs affaires pour quitter la salle mais elle se retrouva coincée par ses voisins. Elle attendit qu'ils aient fini de rager leurs affaires mais ils ne bougèrent pas, attendant quelques chose. Ne comprenant pas, elle essaya de passer.

-Excusez-moi mais pouvez vous me laisser partir s'il vous plaît.

-Pas de soucis, à condition que tu répondes à nos questions, déclara Drago.

-Lesquelles ? Demanda Elenna.

-De ce dont on a parlé dans la réserve l'autre soir, annonça Harry.

Elenna blêmit à ces paroles mais demanda doucement.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Pas ici, allons plutôt à la Bibliothèque, dit Drago en la prenant par le bras.

Drago entraîna la jeune Serdaigle tandis que Hermione et Harry étaient derrière eux sous les regards surpris des élèves et des professeurs. Ils atteignirent finalement la bibliothèque et ils se mirent au fond, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Drago vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait personne avant de lâcher Elenna et de bloquer la sortie avec les autres.

-Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas juste me demander de vous suivre non ? Grogna Elenna en se frottant le bras.

-Pour t'enfuir à la première occasion et disparaître ? Hors de question de faire un marathon dans l'école qui ne servira à rien puisque tu as la manie de te cacher, répliqua Drago.

-Et alors ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, annonça-t-elle.

-Peut-être mais là c'est fini. On veut savoir comment tu connais Nicolas Flamel, tu as son nom après tout, s'énerva Drago.

-Désolé mais c'est personnel, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai d'autres choses à faire, déclara Elenna en se dirigeant vers l'allée principale.

-Ce n'est pas ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

Elenna se retourna vers Harry choquée par ses paroles, elle essaya de rester de marbre mais c'était compliqué.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quand nos parent sont célèbres, on a plusieurs réactions : soit on parle d'eux avec fierté et on exagère un peu sur leurs exploits, soit on dénie le fait par peur d'avoir des amis à cause de la célébrité des parents. Or tu n'as fais ni l'un ni l'autre, expliqua Harry.

-Mais quand même, c'est sur le plan personnel et …

-Tu es une orpheline, la coupa Hermione.

Tout le monde regarda Hermione qui était en train de réfléchir.

-Tu as le même nom que Nicolas Flamel, le plus grand alchimiste de tous les temps, j'ai vérifié les journaux depuis notre année de naissance et il n'apparaît nul part qu'il a eu un enfant ou du moins un enfant à sa charge vu son âge. Tu n'es pas la fille biologique de Nicolas Flamel, je suis d'ailleurs désolée pour tes parents mais on voudrait juste en savoir plus sur lui s'il te plaît, argumenta Hermione, s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Elenna souffla doucement et s'assit sur un banc, regardant obstinément le sol, le trio attendit qu'elle prenne la parole mais elle ne prononça pas un seul mot. Pensant qu'elle allait rester muette, Hermione se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit sur le même banc.

-Je vivais avec mes parents en France, en Bretagne. Mes parents étaient fantastiques dans tous les sens du terme, que ce soit dans leur nature que dans leur vies. Ils avaient un vieil ami, Nicolas Flamel, ils étaient alchimistes et ils l'aidaient dans ses recherches pour perfectionner la Pierre Philosophale. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où Voldemort prit connaissance de la Pierre et de la relation entre mes parents et Flamel. Nous avons fui plusieurs fois pour lui échapper mais cela n'a pas suffi : mes … parents furent a … assassinés et … j'étais seule, sanglota-t-elle.

Hermione l'enlaça et lui marmonna des paroles apaisantes sous le regard de Harry et Drago gênés par la situation. Elenna se calma quelques minutes plus tard et continua son récit.

-Je me suis réfugiée dans une auberge et j'ai contacté Nicolas, il est venu me chercher et m'a amené chez lui. Une semaine après l'accident, Nicolas m'a proposé de devenir sa fille et j'ai voulu refuser mais je n'avais pas d'autres endroits où aller donc j'ai accepté.

Après avoir terminée son récit, elle se reconcentra sur le sol devant les trois autres enfants qui étaient abasourdis par l'histoire de la jeune fille.

-Mais si tu vis avec Nicolas Flamel alors tu dois forcément connaître ses travaux comme la Pierre Philosophale, encouragea Hermione.

-La Pierre ? En effet, je la connais mais vous devez déjà savoir à quoi elle sert, déclara Elenna.

-Oui mais comment on la fabrique ? Demanda Drago.

-Pour la première, je n'en sais rien, je n'étais pas née mais pour la deuxième il suffit d'utiliser... dit Elenna avant de s'arrêter et de regarder une allée. Mais je ne suis pas sûre j'avais sept ans quand je l'ai aidée. Voulez-vous autre chose ? Continua-t-elle.

Hermione, Drago et Harry la regardèrent suspicieusement avant d'hocher négativement la tête, elle se leva et marcha rapidement vers la sortie, les laissant seuls au fond de la bibliothèque. 

Une rangée de livres plus loin :

Sophie écoutait silencieusement la conversation qu'avait le trio avec la nouvelle et c'était très enrichissant, Elenna Flamel était donc la fille du couple que le lord avait assassiné. De plus, elle savait comment fabriquer la Pierre Philosophale, ce qui pouvait être avantageux mais pourquoi s'était-elle tue ? Avait-elle sentie sa présence ? Normalement, c'est impossible, pour un humain, Songea Sophie. Le mieux serait de la tenir à l'œil pendant un certain temps. Avec assez d'informations, Sophie quitta la bibliothèque pour écrire un courriel à son père sur ce qu'elle avait entendu. 

L'année commençait à devenir chaotique à cause de la date des examens qui se rapprochait. Sophie avait envoyé une lettre à son père et il lui confirma que sa lettre avait été envoyée au seigneur des ténèbres. Elle avait aussi continué de surveiller le jeune Potter mais à part réviser et parler d'autres choses avec ses amis, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Quant à la jeune Serdaigle, c'était une autre histoire : le trio continuait de venir la voir mais ils ne parlaient plus de la Pierre et Dumbledore venait aussi souvent la voir à différentes heures de la journée. Elle repensait aussi à la conversation dans la bibliothèque, tout humain était incapable de la repérer et pourtant, cela expliquerait pourquoi elle s'était tue.

Finalement les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent et Harry et Drago retournèrent chez eux. La première semaine, ils partirent avec Lucius et Narcissa en France, en Bretagne avant de rejoindre l'Angleterre à cause du travail de leurs parents. La deuxième fut plus mouvementée avec leur mère qui sautait partout avec les soldes et ses idées malades sur la nouvelle garde robe de ses deux fils. Les vacances prirent fin et ils furent obligé de retourner à Poudlard avec leurs amis. Une fois là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Olivia qui se sentait mieux depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la vérité sur Sophie, la vie continuait d'avancer doucement. 

Ce n'est qu'en juin que ce fut un vrai bazar, les élèves fuyaient les professeurs, allaient dans les bibliothèques ou préféraient rester dehors pour profiter du beau temps. C'était le cas de Harry et ses amis, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dehors sous le regard décontenancé d'Hermione qui a finalement décidé de les suivre. Ils étaient à l'ombre, sous un arbre dans le parc en train de plaisanter au sujet de l'année.

-Vous vous souvenez quand Neville s'est fait attaqué par Sophie et qu'il s'est évanoui persuadé qu'elle allait le tuer, raconta Blaise.

-OUI ! Le pauvre, il ne voulait plus aller en classe après ça, renchérit Hermione.

-Ou la fois où on a glissé un peu de potions dans les cruches de la table des Gryffondors, ils se sont transformés dans leurs sexes opposés, continua Blaise.

-Ah mon dieu … Weasley en fille … avec des cheveux en bataille et pas épilé ! s'écria Pansy.

Ils continuèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la pause déjeuner avec des jeux de temps en temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent interrompus.

-Excusez-moi Harry mais est ce que je peux vous parler, seul ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Elenna, devant eux, un peu gênée par son intrusion au sein du groupe.

-Bien sûr, accepta-t-il, je vous rejoins plus tard, lança-t-il en suivant la jeune fille.

Harry suivit Elenna jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait le voir mais cela semblait assez important pour qu'elle ose venir à eux.

-Je ne vais pas m'amuser à faire tout un discours donc je vais faire simple. Vous m'aviez demandé comment on fabriquait la Pierre ? Dit Elenna.

-En effet, tu t'en souviens ? Et tu peux me tutoyer aussi, demanda-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai pas répondu car j'avais la sensation d'être surveillée mais pour répondre à ta question, la Pierre Philosophale est une chose extraordinaire et dangereuse mais la façon dont elle est fabriquée est ignoble, commença-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Harry.

-Comme tu le sais, la Pierre rend quiconque qui l'utilise immortel, c'est génial au premier coup d'œil mais il y a un prix à payer : elle est faite à partir d'humains, annonça-t-elle.

-D'HUMAINS ? Que veux-tu dire par là, s'exclama Harry choqué.

-Comment crois tu qu'un homme soit immortel juste grâce à une pierre ? C'est impossible, il faut une source et pour cette Pierre ce sont les Humains, expliqua Elenna tout doucement.

-Mais c'est horrible ! cria le jeune Serpentard.

-Je sais ! C'est pour ça qu'on a tenté avec Nicolas de trouver un autre moyen, on a utilisé des animaux et le résultat est encourageant mais il n'est pas aussi remarquable que la première, termina Elenna.

-Wow, je … suis surpris mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Je pense que tu as trouvé quelque chose dans l'école qui ne devrait pas être là et c'est pour te dire aussi que les professeurs se sont relâchés niveau surveillance. J'avais envie de te le dire, c'est tout, avoua-t-elle.

-Oh d'accord, merci, déclara Harry, au fait pourquoi tes yeux sont verts ? À la réserve, ils étaient marrons.

-Ça ? Un cadeau de mon père, je pense, dit-elle avant de prendre congé, sentant à nouveau la présence étrangère.

Les cours de la journée reprirent et Harry rejoignit de justesse son groupe pour faire ses premiers tests de l'année. Ils durèrent quatre heures et une fois la fin des examens, Harry et les autres partirent près de la cabane de Hagrid pour parler de l'épreuve.

-On m'a toujours dit que les examens étaient effrayants mais moi, j'ai trouvé ça amusant, déclara Hermione très contente.

-Parle pour toi, se plaignit Pansy.

-Tu n'as pas réussi Pansy ? Demanda Harry choqué.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, grogna la jeune Serpentarde. Au fait Harry, de quoi as-tu parlé avec Elenna, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry leur raconta ce que lui avait dit Elenna à propos de la Pierre et ils étaient tous choqués.

-Merlin ! Et on a ça ici dans l'école, s'insurgea Drago.

-Pourquoi elle t'a dit ça Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Elle a compris qu'on savait au sujet de la Pierre à l'école et elle m'a dit que les profs s'étaient relâchés vu que c'était la fin de l'année, expliqua Harry.

-Il faut avouer que c'est troublant mais avec Touffu, le ravisseur a peut-être abandonné, tenta Hermione.

-Oui, seul Hagrid et Dumbledore savent comment neutraliser … Touffu … Merlin ! S'exclama Harry en se dirigeant vers la cabane de Hagrid.

-Harry ! S'exclamèrent Drago et Hermione, rattrapant le jeune Serpentard et laissant le reste du groupe.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Hagrid rencontre un voyageur avec un œuf de dragon dans sa poche par hasard. En plus, c'était son vœu le plus cher d'en avoir un. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt, culpabilisa Harry.

Quant ils arrivèrent chez Hagrid, celui-ci était juste à l'entrée de sa maison en train de regarder les élèves passer.

-Hagrid ! À quoi ressemblait l'homme qui vous a donné l'œuf de dragon ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, il avait une capuche je n'ai pas vu son visage, dit Hagrid surpris.

-Mais vous avez bien parlé ce soir là, continua Harry désespérément.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Nous avons parlé de notre intérêt commun sur les créatures magiques, annonça Hagrid joyeusement.

-A-t-il parlé de Touffu, s'inquiéta directement Hermione.

-Oui, il était étonné quand je lui ai dit que je m'occupais d'un chien à trois têtes et il m'a demandé de faire attention mais je l'ai rassuré. Vous savez, pour élever une bête, il faut savoir la calmer. Prenons Touffu comme exemple : à chaque fois que je lui joue un air de musique, il s'endort, avoua Hagrid.

Les trois enfant se regardèrent horrifiés avant de se ruer vers l'école laissant Hagrid et le reste du groupe surpris jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid ce rende compte de son erreur. Hermione amena les deux Serpentards au bureau de sa directrice qui était en train de corriger des copies.

-On doit parler au professeur Dumbledore immédiatement, s'écria Harry devant son professeur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez mais c'est impossible : le professeur Dumbledore est à Londres et ne rentrera pas avant demain matin, annonça McGonagall.

-À Londres ? Mais c'est important il s'agit de la Pierre Philosophale, paniqua Harry.

-Comment savez-vous …

-Quelqu'un essaye de la voler, continua Harry.

McGonagall blêmit avant de reprendre tranquillement.

-J'ignore comment vous connaissez l'existence de la Pierre mais je vous assure qu'elle est en sécurité, maintenant retournez dans vos dortoir, en silence, ordonna-t-elle.

Le trio quitta le bureau de leur professeur et se dirigea vers leurs dortoirs mais en chemin, ils croisèrent Sophie qui les regarda un petit moment avant de partir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Murmura Hermione.

-On passe par la trappe, cette nuit, annonça Harry avec la confirmation de son frère.

* * *

Et voilà, pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué pour la Pierre Philosophale nous avons utilisé la technique de l'anime Full metal alchemist qui ne nous appartient pas

Merci de laisser des commentaires

à la prochaine.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça nous encourage beaucoup

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _mots en italique : sortilèges_

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie :

Chapitre 12 :

Hermione et Drago le regardèrent surpris de cette initiative mais vu les circonstances, ils ne virent pas d'inconvénients. Ils décidèrent de se rejoindre devant le dortoir des Serpentards juste après le couvre-feu. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et ils mentirent, disant qu'Hagrid avait des nouvelles de son dragon Norbert. L'après-midi s'écoula doucement et la tension était à son maximum pendant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Sophie leur avait initiée le combat aux armes blanches et elle prenait un plaisir sadique à les tourner en ridicule. Au dîner, Elenna les surveillait du coin de l'œil ainsi que le directeur mais ils ne firent aucune remarque. Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione retourna dans son dortoir tandis que les jumeaux allèrent vers leur dortoir pour préparer leur petite escapade.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que le couvre-feu était passé et Harry et Drago attendaient Hermione qui se pointa au lieu de rendez-vous deux minutes après, accompagnée d'Olivia.

-Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu des ennuis avec Neville, il ne voulait pas me laisser passer. J'ai réussi à le neutralisé mais pas Olivia donc je l'ai laissée venir, s'excusa-t-elle.

-On avait dit que personne ne devait être au courant Hermione, répliqua Drago.

-Désolé mais je suis trop curieuse et puis, je sais comment neutraliser un vampire grâce au bouquins que m'a passée McGonagall, déclara Olivia.

-Bon, on a pas le choix mais on fait comment pour aller jusqu'à l'étage interdit ? Demanda Hermione.

-Grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, répondit Harry en la dépliant devant tout le monde.

Hermione et Olivia restèrent bouche bée devant elle, après quelques minutes d'admiration, ils l'enfilèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage. Ils ouvrirent la porte, longèrent le couloir et Harry ouvrit doucement la porte qui les séparaient de Touffu. Quand ils entrèrent, Touffu était allongé par terre et une harpe jouait à côté de lui.

-Il dort ? Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est Sophie qui a ensorcelé la harpe ? Demanda Drago.

-C'est fort probable, murmura Harry. On va pousser ses pattes pour avoir accès à la trappe.

-Quoi ? Pas question, s'écria Hermione avant de se taire pour voir le chien qui dormait toujours.

-Allez ! Il ne va pas nous mordre pour l'instant, rassura Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la patte de Touffu pour la pousser et avoir accès à la trappe qu'ils ouvrirent.

-Bon, j'y vais en premier si jamais je ne dis rien vous prévenez immédiatement le directeur … vous ne trouvez pas que c'est … silencieux, tout d'un coup, annonça Harry.

-La Harpe ! Elle s'est arrêtée ! Ne me dites pas que, s'arrêta Hermione en voyant le haut d'Olivia.

Tout le monde l'imita et ils virent un énorme filet de bave couler sur son pull, ils déglutirent et levèrent la tête pour voir Touffu qui les regardaient avec de la haine dans ses yeux. Sans réfléchir, le chien fondit sur eux.

-Sautez ! Hurla Harry qui sauta dans la trappe.

Les autres firent de même en évitant les gueules du chien, leur chute dura un long moment avant qu'ils atterrissent sur une sorte de plante. Harry fut le premier sur la plante, suivi de Hermione et Olivia. Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard mais au lieu d'atterrir sur la plante, il glissa dans un trou.

-DRAGO ! Hurla Harry en voyant son frère disparaître.

-Je vais bien Harry, dit la voix lointaine de son frère.

-Où es-tu ? Demanda Harry.

-En-dessous de vous à mon avis, vous me rejoignez ? Répondit Drago après un court silence.

-Oui, attends, on arr … mais lâchez-moi, s'écria son petit frère.

Drago paniqua en entendant le cri de détresse de son frère, il essaya de deviner sa position pour savoir quel était le problème quand la voix de Hermione retentit.

-Ne bougez plus vous deux ! Je connais cette plante, c'est un filet du diable ! Surtout restez calme !

-Que je reste calme mais Hermione c'est impossible avec ces tentacules qui jaillissent de partout, déclara Olivia qui gigotait dans tout les sens.

Hermione les regarda blasée avant de se sentir attirée vers le bas et disparut du champ de vision de Harry et Olivia.

-Hermione ! Hurlèrent-ils.

Entre temps, Hermione atterrit sans grâce sur le sol à côté de Drago.

-Bon sang Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plante, demanda Drago.

-Le filet du diable, une plante qui attrape ses victimes et les ligotent de plus en plus quand ils bougent sans cesse, récita Hermione.

-Est-ce dangereux ? S'inquiéta le jeune Serpentard.

-Ils peuvent mourir si ils continuent de bouger, avoua-t-elle.

-Non … pas lui, Hermione, fais ce que tu veux mais sauve Olivia et Gabriel, vite ! Paniqua Drago.

Hermione resta un moment figée à cause de la perte de contrôle de Drago mais surtout qui était ce Gabriel, elle ne connaissait que Harry et c'était le seul garçon présent avec eux. Elle voulait poser des questions à Drago mais devant son regard, elle n'insista pas et essaya de se souvenir d'un sortilège qu'elle avait lue.

-J'avais lu quelque chose dessus, cette plante est toujours dans des coins sombres donc elle ne supporte pas le soleil donc la lumière, déduit-elle. _Lumus solem !_

Un jet de lumière jaillit entre les branches du filet du diable et la plante se recroquevilla lâchant Harry et Olivia qui tombèrent aux pieds de Drago et Hermione.

-Ouf, on s'en est sorti, annonça Olivia.

-Dis plutôt que tu es en vie grâce à Hermione qui suit les cours de Botanique, contredit Drago en relevant Harry.

Hermione regarda les deux Serpentards, la tête pleine de questions mais elle ne s'étendit pas plus sur le sujet quand elle vit les autres disparaître au bout du couloir.

Le couloir était interminable et les murs étaient tellement humides que les enfants pensaient qu'ils étaient sous le château, voir sous le lac juste à côté. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce circulaire où des objets volaient dans tous les sens, ils virent de l'autre côté une porte ainsi qu'un balai. Ils se ruèrent vers la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir alors Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la serrure.

- _Alohomora !_ S'écria Drago.

Malheureusement, la porte refusa de s'ouvrir et tout le monde regardaient Drago, déçu.

-Eh ! Au moins, j'aurais essayé, riposta-t-il en voyant les autres le regarder.

-Oui, bien sûr mais comment on fait pour l'ouvrir, répondit Olivia.

-Petite question, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un oiseau ? Demanda tout d'un coup Harry en regardant le plafond.

Hermione leva la tête et contempla les objets qui volaient.

-On diraient des clés ! … peut-être que si on arrivait à trouver la bonne on pourra ouvrir la porte, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à ouvrir la porte mais on fait comment pour l'attraper ? Raisonna Drago.

-Je ne sais pas mais la clé doit être un peu plus grosse que les autres et plus ancienne, expliqua Olivia en inspectant la serrure.

-Là, je la vois, celle qui a une aile cassée, s'exclama Harry en la pointant du doigt.

Harry le regarda un bon moment avant de poser ses yeux sur le balai à côté de lui.

-Allez Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Demanda Olivia, impatiente.

-C'est trop simple, avoua-t-il.

-Voyons Harry, tu vas y arriver, tu es le plus jeune joueur de quidditch depuis un siècle, le rassura Drago avec un sourire confiant.

Harry se concentra sur le balai, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun risques, il s'approcha et prit le manche quand un bruit assourdissant retentit au dessus de lui , il leva la tête et vit toutes les clés lui foncer dessus. Il essaya de les repousser mais elles restaient tellement collées à lui qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à décoller du sol. Il s'éleva doucement dans les airs et chercha directement du regard la vieille clé. Il l'a trouva et se lança à sa poursuite mais ce ne fut pas simple entre les autres clés qui essayaient de l'envoyer dans les poutres ou de le blesser au visage, bref, après quelques minutes d'effort, il l'attrapa et se dirigea vers le sol à la hauteur de ses amis.

-Attrapez-la ! Ordonna-t-il en lâchant la clé avant de remonter avec la horde de clés juste derrière lui.

Hermione attrapa de justesse la clé et ouvrit le plus rapidement la porte mais la clé se débattait et refusait de rentrer dans la serrure. À côté d'elle, Drago la pressait d'accélérer parce qu'Harry commençait a peiner à se débarrasser des clés. Finalement, Hermione entendit la clé tourner et la porte s'ouvrit, elle l'ouvra en grand et tout le monde entra. Cela fait, ils firent de grands signes pour dire à Harry de se dépêcher, il vola jusqu'à la porte et Hermione et Drago fermèrent rapidement la porte sentant le martèlement des clés qui s'écrasaient dessus.

Harry descendit de son balai et regarda vite fait ses blessures à l'aide de ses amis : il avait une éraflure au visage, une coupure à l'épaule gauche ainsi qu'au genou et son haut était troué un peu partout. Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la nouvelle pièce qui était particulière. Le sol était carrelé avec des dalles blanches et noires et tout autour, il y avait des pièces cassées.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione. Un cimetière ?

-Ce n'est pas un cimetière, répondit Olivia en avançant dans la salle. C'est un échiquier géant.

À l'entente des mots d'Olivia, les torches de la salle s'allumèrent pour montrer en effet un échiquier avec les différents pions. Il en manquait d'ailleurs au niveau des noirs. Après avoir fait l'état des lieux, ils cherchèrent activement la sortie.

-Là-bas ! Derrière les pions noirs, il y a une porte ! S'écria Harry.

Sans perdre de temps ils se dirigèrent vers la porte mais la rangée de pions sortit ses épées pour leurs bloquer le passage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Se plaignit Hermione.

-C'est simple, il suffit de jouer la partie mais quelqu'un est-il capable d'y jouer de manière incroyable ? Déclara Drago.

Les enfants se regardèrent, espérant avoir parmi eux un expert d'échecs mais personne ne leva la main. Harry était en train de se décourager quand Olivia tendit doucement la main.

-Tu sais jouer ? S'écria Hermione.

-Oui, je n'y joue pas tout le temps mais je bats toute ma famille à la maison et ce ne sont pas des perdants donc je pense être un maître en la matière, expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est mieux que rien, que doit-on faire ? Annonça Drago.

-Il faut gagner la partie mais il n'y a que trois places manquantes, qui se sacrifie ? Dit Olivia en examinant le jeu.

-Moi, se désigna Drago.

-Peur de perdre, le taquina Olivia.

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne me vois pas dans une des pièces qui manque, affirma Drago, se mettant hors jeu.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Olivia. Bon, Harry tu fais le Fou, Hermione, tu feras la Tour et moi, je ferai le cavalier.

Les trois enfants se placèrent à leur place respective tandis que Drago examinait la situation. Si jamais ils perdaient, il faudra tout recommencer à zéro.

Comme toute règle qui se respecte, les blancs commencèrent à bouger avec un pion.

-Olivia, est-ce que c'est la version sorcière ou moldue ? Intervint Hermione.

Olivia douta un moment et prit finalement sa décision.

-Toi là bas, vas en D 5 , cria Olivia.

Le pion y alla comme l'avait dit Olivia et il arriva juste à côté du pion blanc. Une fois positionné, le pion blanc sortit ses épées et brisa le pion noir avec violence, l'envoyant sur le côté en mille morceaux.

-Il semblerait que ça … se passe … comme la version sorcière, murmura Olivia, choquée par la violence de l'action.

Les minutes suivantes furent tout aussi violente, plus la partie progressait, plus les pions blancs étaient agressifs et Olivia faisait de son mieux pour protéger Hermione et Harry qui avaient un rôle capital. Trente minutes plus tard, la salle était un véritable carnage, les deux camps avaient subi de lourdes pertes mais Olivia avait fait de son mieux pour garder le rythme, Drago de son côté, essayait de ne pas se prendre des éclats de pierre. Le jeu continua et la pièce la plus importante du côté des blancs était la Reine qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Elle éliminait ses adversaires un part un et elle était très proche d'Olivia.

-Voyons, de notre côté, on a encore des pièces assez importantes et notre Roi est en sécurité. Mais pour eux, seul la Reine protège le roi, les pions ne sont pas assez puissants pour nous nuire donc si on se débarrasse de la Reine et avec nos positions … il faut que la Reine me batte, déclara Olivia.

-Mais tu es malade ! Il y a forcément un autre moyen, tenta Hermione.

-Tu veux que Sophie prenne la Pierre, oui ou non ? L'interrompit-elle. Harry, quand la Reine m'aura mis hors combat, tu avanceras jusqu'à elle et tu diras ''échec et mat''.

-Mais …

-Non, bon j'y vais, la coupa Olivia. Cavalier en H 3, annonça-telle ensuite

Le cheval avança et Olivia se trouva dans le champ de vision de la Reine. Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne bougeait pas et Olivia pensa qu'elle s'était trompée mais la Reine fit un quart de tour et s'approcha rapidement d'elle, s'arrêta, prit son épée et transperça le cheval, mettant hors combat Olivia qui s'affala au sol sous les débris.

Hermione allait bouger mais Harry la stoppa en lui disant que la partie n'était pas terminée et que c'était hors de question qu'ils perdent cette partie après tant d'efforts. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à la Reine et fit comme lui avait ordonnée Olivia. En entendant ''échec et mat'', la Reine se figea et lâcha son épée, affirmant sa défaite, ils avaient gagné. Harry quitta sa place ainsi que Hermione pour rejoindre Drago qui était auprès de Olivia.

-Elle est encore vivante, tout va bien, les rassura Drago qui avait contrôlé l'état de santé.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant pour elle, demanda Hermione, refusant de laisser sa meilleur amie ici.

-On a pas le choix, il faut continuer, on la retrouvera plus tard, essaya de convaincre Drago en tirant les deux autres vers la porte.

Drago, Harry et Hermione regardèrent une dernière fois Olivia avant de passer la porte qui laissait place à un long couloir. Ils le longèrent tout en pensant sur quoi ils allaient tomber. Le chien était de Hagrid, le filet du diable était de Chourave, les clés étaient de Flitwick et l'échiquier était sans doute de McGonagall, il ne restait plus que les épreuves de Rogue et Quirell. Le couloir prit fin et les trois élèves commençaient à douter de ce qu'il y avait dans la nouvelle pièce car une odeur d'eau pourrie et de pieds se dégageaient de la porte. Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte et virent un troll des montagnes, semblable à celui d'Halloween au sol, neutralisé.

-Au moins, on ne se battra pas avec lui, souffla Hermione qui se pinçait le nez tellement l'odeur était forte.

-Oui mais ça veut aussi dire que Sophie est déjà passée ici, déclara Drago.

Cependant, ils traversèrent rapidement la pièce, ne supportant plus l'odeur mais Harry avait remarqué que le troll n'avait pas de griffures ou de morsures, certes le sang de troll ne devait pas avoir un bon goût mais ce n'était pas le style de Sophie de se battre avec de la magie. Il ignora quand même cette anecdote et suivit ses amis pour passer la dernière épreuve. Ils trouvèrent à nouveau une porte et franchement, ils espéraient que ce serait la dernière. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, se mirent au centre de salle où se trouvait une table avec plusieurs flacons dessus.

-Euh, c'est tout, il n'y a pas de pions ? Des plantes ? Des créatures en tout genre ? Demanda Harry surpris par la simplicité de la tâche.

Drago et Hermione pensaient la même chose jusqu'à ce que des flammes violettes enflamment les trois quarts de la pièce pour laisser un mur intact qui fut brûlé avec des flammes noires.

-Génial, maintenant on est coincé, maugréa Drago.

-Attendez quelque chose est en train d'apparaître, s'exclama Hermione.

En effet, juste au-dessus de la table, un bout de parchemin apparut. Hermione s'approcha, le prit et lut à haute voix.

 _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

 _Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

 _L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

 _Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

 _Deux_ _ne pourront t'offrir que vin d'ortie_

 _Trois mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

 _Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

 _Pour t'aider sur ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

 _Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

 _Les poisons sont à ta gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

 _Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,_

 _Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

 _Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

 _Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

 _Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

 _Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Harry et Drago se regardèrent perdus, ils ne comprenaient pas un seul mot de ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin. Ils tournèrent la tête quand il entendirent Hermione soupirer avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Incroyable ! C'est magnifique ! Il s'agit d'une énigme, très peu de sorciers savent y répondre, expliqua-t-elle.

-Comme nous, soupirèrent les jumeaux Malefoy.

-Mais non voyons, il y en trois qui contiennent du poison, deux sont seulement du vin, l'une permet de faire marche arrière et de passer les flammes violettes tandis que l'autre permet de continuer et de passer les flammes noires, résuma Hermione.

-Bon, tu sais laquelle est la bonne ? demanda Drago.

Hermione relut plusieurs fois le parchemin en regardant les différentes fioles, grommelant de temps en temps avant de pousser un cri de victoire.

-Celle-ci permet de passer les flammes noires, déclara-t-elle en pointant du doigt une fiole de taille moyenne.

-Es-tu sûre ? Demanda Harry.

-Eh bien c'est la bonne fiole par rapport à sa position mais elle est plus grande que celle décrite dans le parchemin, avoua Hermione.

-Peut-être que Severus a fait quelque chose pour nous aider, dit Drago, en prenant la fiole dans ses mains. Par contre, la quantité de potions se résume à deux personnes, ajouta-t-il.

-Buvez la tous les deux, je vais rejoindre Olivia, déclara Hermione.

-Tu sais au moins quelle potion il faut, demanda Harry.

-Celle-ci, répondit Hermione en prenant une fiole ronde de taille moyenne.

-Bon, tu retournes récupérer Olivia, tu la réveilles car je pense qu'elle s'est évanouie, vous retournez dans la salle des clés vous vous envolez vers la sortie et je pense que Touffu ne pourra pas vous mordre. Ensuite envoie Hedwige à Dumbledore pour le mettre au courant, il est temps qu'on le prévienne, ordonna Harry.

-Mais si jamais vous faites face à Sophie, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-On fera demi-tour et t'inquiète pas, dans le pire des cas, on sait se battre, la rassura Drago.

Hermione les regarda et but le contenu de la fiole d'un coup avant d'être pris d'un soubresaut.

Tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas du poison ? Demanda Drago.

-Non mais c'est juste que c'est froid, Harry, Drago, ne faite pas de bêtises et soyez prudents … s'il vous plaît, dit Hermione inquiète.

-Dépêche-toi ! Tu ne vas pouvoir passer ! S'écria Drago.

Elle hocha la tête et courra jusqu'aux flammes violettes où elle passa sans problèmes, laissant Harry et Drago seuls.

-Eh bien, allons-y petit frère, annonça Drago en buvant la moitié de la fiole.

-Tu as raison, plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite on pourra rentrer, dit Harry en vidant le reste de la fiole.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les flammes noires sans arrière pensée et ils franchirent le mur de feu. Les flammes les touchaient mais ils ne ressentaient aucune chaleur. Une fois le mur passé, ils se trouvèrent à nouveau dans un couloir, ils marchèrent doucement, se préparant à faire face à Sophie. Ils virent quelques minutes plus tard une entrée menant à la salle où se trouvait normalement la Pierre. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et la contemplèrent. On pouvait la comparer à un crypte mais elle était immense, ils s'avancèrent pour voir le centre de la pièce. Ils virent le miroir de Riséd et une silhouette juste devant lui. Ils s'approchèrent doucement pour savoir de qui il s'agissait mais à quelques mètres du miroir, ils comprirent tout de suite qu'ils avaient fait une grave erreur. Ce n'était pas Sophie qui était devant eux : c'était Quirell.

Les garçons restèrent figés, surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient. Pourquoi leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était ici ?

-Vous ! Souffla Harry.

Quirell se retourna pour leur faire face et même si c'était la même personne, Harry et Drago avaient l'impression qu'il était différent.

-Voyez vous ça : le garçon qui a survécu et un Malefoy. Quel contraste, c'est un peu pitoyable mais bon vous êtes venus et c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit Quirell.

-Mais c'est Sophie qui …

-Oh non Drago, Sophie n'y est pour rien mais c'est sûr qu'elle est plus suspecte que le p-pauvre e … et b-bégayant pro-professeur Quirell. Elle avait d'ailleurs pour mission de vous protéger Potter, contredit Quirell en regardant Drago.

-Mais le jour du match de quidditch, Sophie n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, continua Drago.

-Encore faux, c'était moi, pas elle. En quelque sorte, elle vous a sauvé la vie Potter, en tombant sur moi, j'ai rompu le contact visuel et je ne pouvais plus vous contrôler. Vous seriez mort si elle n'était pas intervenue même Rogue ne pouvait rien faire avec ses formules magiques pour vous protéger, expliqua Quirell.

-C'est vous aussi pour le troll ? demanda Harry.

-En effet Potter, confirma-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi ? L'interrogea Drago.

-Ah ça c'est une tout autre affaire. Voyez vous, je n'ai jamais supporté le fait que le seigneur des ténèbres vous protège Potter, c'est d'un pathétique : Lord Voldemort sauve Harry Potter. Je ne savais pas non plus que c'était la famille Malefoy qui vous avez accueillie mais on aura tout le temps de discuter quand j'en aurai fini avec ce miroir, siffla leur professeur.

Harry et Drago le regardèrent se mettre en face du miroir en train de murmurer quelques chose avant de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou et ils coururent vers la sortie. Le professeur Quirell se retourna immédiatement en claquant des doigts enflammant le centre de la salle, empêchant les deux enfants de s'enfuir.

-Allons les garçons, c'est impoli de quitter une personne de cette manière, sourit Quirell. D'ailleurs Potter, venez m'aider je vous prie et n'essayez pas de fuir ou je me débarrasse de votre soi-disant frère.

Harry ne bougea pas tout de suite mais il préféra s'approcher de son professeur que de perdre son frère. Il avança doucement jusqu'à se trouver en face du miroir à côté de Quirell.

-Dites moi ce que vous voyez, ordonna Quirell.

Harry se concentra sur son reflet et contrairement à la dernière fois, il se voyait lui-même, tenant la Pierre philosophale. Son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil tout en mettant la pierre dans sa poche. Intrigué, Harry mit une de ses mains au niveau de sa poche où il sentit quelque chose, la Pierre se trouvait dans sa poche comme dans son reflet.

-Alors, que voyez-vous ? répéta Quirell.

-Je … Je me vois avec ma famille à la maison, le jour de mon anniversaire, mentit Harry.

Quirell le regarda un moment avant de le gifler avec force, faisant tomber Harry par terre. Drago courut vers son petit frère, le prit dans ses bras et recula de son professeur qui tremblait violemment.

-Vraiment Potter, mentir ne sert à rien. Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? Hurla-t-il en jetant des sorts vers les enfants.

Drago traîna son frère dans le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient mais les sorts lancés variaient entre des inoffensifs et des mortels. Ils pouvaient entendre son professeur hurler et aussi le bruit des pierres qui s'écrasaient sur le sol tout près de son frère et lui. La course-poursuite dura quelques minutes avant que Drago sentit un sort dans son dos qui l'éjecta quelques mètres plus loin contre une colonne. À l'impact, sa tête heurta violemment le pilier et il s'effondra, inconscient. Quirell se rapprocha de Drago, heureux d'avoir eu un des gamins mais il ne voulait pas toucher à l'héritier Malefoy. Il vérifia que le gamin n'était qu'évanoui avant de se diriger vers l'enfant qui avait contaminé le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry, de son côté, se trouvait sur les marches depuis que Drago l'avait lâché, un peu étourdi. Il leva quand même la tête quand il sentit une présence proche de lui. Quirell était à genoux à côté de lui les mains proche de son cou.

-Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter, sorcier de sang-pur et de Lily Potter, une simple moldue. Es-tu prêt à les rejoindre Potter ? Demanda Quirell en serrant ses mains autour de son cou.

Harry se débattait quand il sentit l'air quitter ses poumons mais son professeur avait un poignée de fer sur lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, c'est bientôt fini, tu vas bientôt rejoindre tes parents, le rassura Quirell.

Harry essayait de se concentrer sur ses paroles mais il n'entendait plus rien, ses oreilles sifflaient et sa vision noircissait. Comprenant que c'était fini, il se concentra sur ses dernières paroles.

-T … Tom, souffla-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

... Et voilà, est-ce que Harry va survivre ? réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! merci d'avoir lu.

Reviews, s'il vous plaît ?

à la prochaine


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde,

voilà le dernier chapitre sur l'année. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça nous fait très plaisir

Harry Potter ne nous appartient seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _les sortilèges sont en italique_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie :

Chapitre 13 :

Quirell regardait avec satisfaction le jeune Potter s'évanouir, son pouls commençait à ralentir et il lui restait quelques minutes à vivre. Il réfléchissait sur la façon dont il allait prévenir son maître quand il aura récupérer la Pierre et qu'il sera débarrasser de l'enfant. Revenant à la réalité d'un coup, il regarda autour de lui, il était mal à l'aise, comme-ci on le surveillait. Il tourna la tête vers l'enfant Malefoy mais celui-ci était toujours inconscient par terre. Il secoua la tête et se pencha à nouveau vers Harry pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

-Je ne te dérange pas Quirell ? Demanda une personne derrière lui.

Quirell se releva rapidement, surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué l'inconnu mais il comprit pourquoi en voyant la personne capuchonnée portant un masque d'argent avec des serpents comme armoiries.

-Excusez-moi mon seigneur, dit-il en se prosternant devant Voldemort. Mais je m'occupais de quelque chose d'important.

-Oh ? Et, qui est-ce ? Souffla son maître.

-Harry Potter, maître. Il a essayé de prendre la Pierre mais je l'ai maîtrisé et je suis en train de lui donner une correction, déclara fièrement Quirell.

Voldemort regarda derrière son serviteur et ce qu'il vit ne lui plaisait pas. Le garçon était amoché et recouvert de sang à plusieurs endroits. Sa respiration était irrégulière comme si on avait tenter de l'étrangler. Cette vision lui fit perdre son calme et il se concentra vers l'homme qui était à ses pieds. Il était temps d'avoir un peu de plaisir.

-Voyons Quirell, lève toi que je te félicite, ordonna doucement Voldemort.

-Maître, je n'ai fait que mon devoir, commença-t-il.

Il ne dit rien de plus car il fut envoyé contre une colonne. Il se releva doucement sous le regard furieux de son maître qui avait d'ailleurs décidé de ne pas utiliser de baguette pour cette partie de plaisir.

-Alors Quirell, qu'est-ce que ça fait de tuer quelqu'un et qu'on est sur le point de mourir tout de suite après, demanda Voldemort de bonne humeur.

-Mais maître ! J'allais vous ramener la Pierre et vous débarrassez de l'enfant …

 _-Crucio !_ Murmura Voldemort.

Il sourit en voyant sa victime tomber par terre, en train de se tortiller et de crier. Ah ! Quelle douce mélodie. Voldemort s'approcha de lui et arrêta le sortilège quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Quirell essoufflé.

-Dis moi, est-ce que je t'ai donné l'autorisation de t'occuper de l'enfant Potter et surtout de le tuer ? Siffla Voldemort.

-N-Non maître mais …

-Bonne réponse, _diffindo !_ Ajouta-t-il.

Voldemort continuait de s'amuser avec son serviteur avec toutes sortes de sortilèges que ce soit de la magie noire ou de la magie blanche et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le sang couler. Il s'amusa encore une quinzaine de minutes mais Quirell commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer et il sentait la magie du jeune Malefoy devenir plus importante, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il regarda Quirell qui était vraiment mal au point : son épaule était disloquée, ses genoux étaient dans une position très effrayante, sa peau étaient brûlée au troisième degré et par endroit, il ne restait plus que de l'os. Mieux valait en finir tout de suite avec lui, Tom sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front de Quirell.

-Heureux de vous avoir connu. _Avada kedavra !_ Déclara Voldemort.

Le sort heurta de plein fouet l'ex-professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, il mourut sur le coup. Ne perdant pas de temps, il incendia le corps pour ne pas laisser de traces. Une fois que le corps est disparu il enleva sa cape et son masque qu'il réduisit pour les ranger dans sa poche. Il arrangea son apparence et se dirigea vers le jeune Malefoy.

-Drago ? Allez ce n'est pas le moment de rêver, murmura-t-il.

-Hum … non Gaby, laisse moi dormir, grogna Drago.

-Je ne suis pas Gabriel et je pense qu'il est en danger alors bouge tes fesses ! S'écria Tom.

Drago, à l'entente des mots ''Gabriel'' et ''danger'', il se redressa d'un bond mais son corps protesta au mouvement trop brusque.

-Doucement, tu n'as pas besoin de te précipiter, le calma Jedusor.

-Où est il ? Demanda Drago.

-Au niveau des marches, maintenant calme toi, il est en vie. Dis moi plutôt ce qui c'est passé, ordonna Jedusor en voyant Drago se lever.

-Eh bien nous avons fait toutes les épreuves pour arriver jusqu'ici. Nous avons dû laisser Olivia et Hermione partir et nous sommes arrivés ici pensant se retrouver face à Sophie. Mais en réalité, quand on a vu que c'était Quirell on a été choqués, il nous a expliqué pourquoi il avait fait ça. Après cela, il a demandé à Gabriel de s'approcher du miroir pour récupérer la Pierre mais Gabriel a assuré qu'il ne l'avait pas. Quirell a commencé à rire avant de gifler Gabriel et il nous a lancé des sorts et pour le reste je ne sais pas, je me suis évanoui après mettre pris une colonne, résuma Drago.

Pendant le récit de l'enfant, Tom avait envie de faire renaître Quirell pour lui faire vivre un enfer mais il le laisserait mourir plus lentement avec le plus de douleur possible. Il se calma néanmoins, ne voulant pas effrayer l'enfant.

-Bon, pour l'instant tu vas rester avec ton frère et tu vas attendre Dumbledore car à mon avis, c'est ce que va faire ton amie mais je te demande de ne rien dire sur le fait que je sois venu ici. Ce sera notre secret, d'accord ? demanda Tom.

-Oui, au fait monsieur, je pense que Gaby avait la Pierre sur lui, déclara Drago.

Tom se retourna, s'approcha de Gabriel, fouilla ses poches et trouva la Pierre philosophale.

-Je vous la laisse, mais préviens moi quand je viendrai chez vous sur ce qu'en a fait Dumbledore, ajouta Tom en laissant la Pierre à côté de Gabriel.

Drago hocha la tête et à l'aide du conseiller, il alla auprès de son frère qui semblait s'être endormi. Après s'être assuré que les deux enfants soient en sécurité, Tom se cacha derrière le miroir pour transplaner. Ne sentant plus la présence du conseiller, Drago cala Gabriel dans ses bras et attendit patiemment la venue du directeur. 

Deux jours plus tard : 

Gabriel avait mal partout, comme-ci un troupeau était passé sur son corps, il essaya de rouler sur le côté pour être plus à l'aise mais il souffrit encore plus et ouvrit les yeux sous l'intensité de la douleur. Il essaya de savoir où il était mais l'odeur d'antiseptique lui confirma l'idée qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il regarda son environnement et essaya de se relever. Quand il fut stabilisé après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles il souffrit beaucoup à cause de ses blessures, il attrapa ses lunettes, les positionna sur son nez et remarqua la tonne de bonbons qui était à côté de lui.

-Je vois que tu as découvert les cadeaux de tes … admirateurs, déclara Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer.

-Mes admirateurs ? Répéta Gabriel.

-Ce qui s'est passé entre Quirell et toi dans les cachots est un secret par conséquent toute l'école est au courant, annonça joyeusement Dumbledore. Harry, il faudrait qu'on parle.

-Bien sûr monsieur le directeur, déclara Harry.

-Je sais que tu as été adopté par les Malefoy et que tu t'y sens bien, commença le directeur. Mais je voulais te dire que ta mère avait une sœur et que tu avais donc une vraie famille. Je voudrais, si tu le souhaites, que tu ailles lui rendre visite et peut-être y vivre.

POV Gabriel :

''peut-être y vivre''.

Je regardai le directeur, choqué. Comment osait-il me demander de voir des gens que je ne connais même pas ! Et puis, il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas ma famille, alors pourquoi ? Je continuais de le regarder surpris et lui il avait un de ses sourires de papy gâteux.

-Ma … famille ? Bégayai-je.

-Oui mais j'imagine que tu préfères attendre un peu, le rassura Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr mais …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as tout le temps, continua Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, je vous remercie d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour moi mais je suis heureux chez les Malefoy et j'aimerai conserver ce lien, rétorquai-je.

Dumbledore me regarda un moment un peu contrarié avant de reprendre son sourire.

-Bien sûr mon garçon, j'imagine que tu dois être fatigué, je te laisse te reposer mais n'hésite pas à me contacter si jamais tu changes d'avis, dit-il avant de partir et quitter l'infirmerie.

-Merci professeur, répondis-je.

-Au fait mon garçon, sais-tu comment est mort le professeur Quirell, demanda brusquement Dumbledore.

Je l'ai regardé surpris : le professeur Quirell ? Mort ?

-Non monsieur, je n'en sais rien, annonçai-je.

-Nous avons découvert son corps en cendres après vous avoir récupérés, j'imagine que quand il a voulu prendre la Pierre, quelque chose a dû se passer, expliqua Dumbledore.

-La Pierre ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? Est-elle en sécurité …

-Du calme, du calme, me calma Dumbledore. La Pierre a été détruite, nous avons décidé, avec mon ami Nicolas Flamel, que c'était la meilleure solution.

-Mais que va-t-il se passer pour lui ? Il va mourir ? Demandai-je.

-En effet, confirma-t-il.

-Mais et pour Elenna ? Dis-je.

-Eh bien, Nicolas et sa femme ont voulu passer leurs derniers jours avec elle, tous les deux l'aimaient comme leur propre fille. Après sa mort, il m'a demandé de prendre sa tutelle, j'ai accepté évidemment, annonça Dumbledore.

-Je vois, merci professeur, le saluai-je.

-De rien mon garçon, dit-il en quittant la salle.

Je regardai le directeur quitter la salle avant de m'allonger dans mon lit. J'étais heureux que la Pierre soit détruite mais je ressentais quand même de la peine pour Elenna, elle allait perdre son père. 

POV normal :

Gabriel resta un moment à regarder le plafond, l'infirmière avait renouvelé ses bandages et il pouvait quitter l'infirmerie demain. Il était cependant inquiet car il n'avait vu aucun de ses amis. Il n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles de son frère et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, il se rendormit sur ses pensées, épuisé par la tension accumulée pendant la journée.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne heure et Pomfresh lui annonça qu'il pouvait sortir dans l'après-midi. Il patientait donc que la journée passe et quand l'heure de partir arriva, il se rua vers la sortie. Mais une fois les portes franchies, son frère se jeta sur lui. Derrière lui, Olivia, Hermione et tout leur groupe lui lançaient un sourire contrit.

-Harry, quel soulagement ! Tu es en vie, j'aurais bien aimé venir te voir pour savoir si tu allais bien mais Pomfresh nous a interdit de venir, s'écria Drago en vérifiant que son frère allait bien.

-Mais oui Drago, je suis en un seul morceau, le rassura Harry. Et vous ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione et à Olivia.

-Eh bien, je dirais que ça va, sourit Olivia.

-On ne peut mieux, dit Hermione.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble à profiter du beau temps dans le parc. Mais c'était la fin de l'année et il devait encore survivre deux jours à l'école. Ils profitèrent de l'avant-dernier jour pour faire des misères aux Gryffondors avec Olivia qui les laissait entrer dans le dortoirs des lions ors et rouges.

Le dernier jour de l'année, tout le monde se jetait sur les valises pour ranger leurs affaires, ce soir était le dernier jour de l'année et le lendemain, tous les élèves partiront rejoindre leurs familles pour les grandes vacances. Ayant fini de préparer leurs affaires et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Gabriel et Drago se promenaient dans les couloirs profitant du calme qui y régnait. Toutefois, ils croisèrent en chemin Hermione et elle semblait vouloir leur parler.

-Drago, je souhaiterais te parler s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, tu peux aller m'attendre dans le parc Harry, proposa Drago.

-D'accord, ne vous entre-tuez pas, déclara Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-À tout à l'heure Gabriel, salua Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Gabriel et Drago se figèrent avant de se retourner vers Hermione qui était heureuse d'avoir retenue leurs attentions.

-Alors c'est vrai Harry, tu t'appelles vraiment Gabriel ? Annonça-t-elle.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? L'interrogea Gabriel.

-Par inadvertance, Drago a prononcé ton nom quand tu étais pris dans le Filet du diable et tu étais le seul garçon présent dans notre groupe don ça ne pouvait être que toi. Mais pourquoi il t'a appelé par ce prénom là ? Expliqua-t-elle.

Drago et Gabriel se regardèrent, ils étaient piégés car si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il faut savoir sur Hermione, c'est son entêtement. Foutu caractère de Gryffondor.

-On va tout t'expliquer mais on va d'abord rejoindre le professeur Rogue, lâcha Drago. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour rejoindre le laboratoire de leur parrain. Après tout, si il fallait dire la vérité à Hermione, il valait mieux que Severus soit au courant. Arrivés devant le laboratoire, ils frappèrent à la porte et un Severus grognon leur ouvrit la porte.

-Alors vous deux, dit-il en pointant du doigt les jumeaux. Vous allez devoir m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à votre cerveau pour que vous soyez si inconscient. Et pourquoi Mlle Granger est-elle ici ?

-Elle sait Sev, elle sait la vérité au sujet de Harry, annonça Drago.

-Bon, de toute façon, on allait finir par le découvrir, rentrez maintenant, pressa Severus en ouvrant la porte pour laisser les enfants passer.

-Que savez-vous exactement Mlle Granger ? Ordonna Severus.

-Je sais que Drago l'a appelé Gabriel et il l'a dit de façon si naturel que j'en ai conclu que c'est son vrai prénom. Mais pourquoi le cache-t-il professeur ? Expliqua Hermione.

Severus soupira et regarda Gabriel qui attendait un accord de sa part pour tout raconter. Il lui accorda d'un simple hochement de tête, de toute façon, cette fille avait le don de toujours trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Déjà Hermione, tu dois me promettre de ne révéler cela à personne. Voilà : Harry Potter n'existe pas. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter mais Gabriel Malefoy, frère de Drago. Mes parents ne sont pas James et Lily Potter et je ne pense pas avoir terrassé le seigneur des ténèbres. Oui, j'ai une cicatrice mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ressemble au Potter ? C'est à cause de Lily Potter qui est douée en Métamorphose. J'ai été enlevé à l'âge de quelques mois et j'ai été donné aux Potter par Dumbledore parce que c'est l'ordre du Phoenix qui m'a enlevé, expliqua Gabriel.

Hermione les regarda, la bouche en forme de ''Oh !'', elle était en train d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle avait entendu.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit sur ton identité ? demanda Hermione.

-Dumbledore ne sait pas à ce sujet, il est persuadé que je crois être Harry Potter et pour l'instant c'est mieux ainsi, répondit Gabriel.

Hermione hocha la tête et resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer.

-Quelle histoire mais bon, ce n'est pas pour ton nom que je suis devenue ton amie, je me moque des gens célèbres je dirai même que je les méprise, avoua Hermione. Ah ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner, il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Hermione attrapa les jumeaux par les bras et les traîna hors de la salle, saluant vite fait leur professeur. Severus les regarda partir, il était heureux que la jeune fille n'abandonne pas Gabriel. Il rangea ses affaires et allait franchir le pas de la porte mais il se souvint qu'une certaine potion était sur le feu et qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Il soupira en retournant auprès de son chaudron, le repas attendra.

Le repas se passait bien et les élèves discutaient plus que d'habitude profitant de leur dernier jour. Gabriel vit Elenna à la table des Serdaigles en train de triturer sa nourriture. Il se demandait pourquoi elle paraissait si triste et il se rappela de la conversation avec le directeur au sujet de la mort de son tuteur. Il décida d'aller la voir après le repas pour aller lui parler. À la fin du repas, il quitta son frère et alla vers la tour d'astronomie où Elenna allait le plus souvent quand elle voulait être seule. Il monta rapidement les marches et ouvrit la porte du dernier étage. Elenna était assise sur le bord, regardant à l'horizon, le regard vide. Gabriel s'approcha d'elle doucement et toussa pour signaler sa présence.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

Elenna se retourna vers Gabriel, surprise mais elle se détendit en voyant qui c'était.

-Harry ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici et s'il te plaît ne me fais plus un coup pareil, réprimanda-t-elle.

-Désolé, dit Harry gêné. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

-Ah, et bien, je vais profiter de mes derniers instants avec ma famille. Après je vais voir, déclara Elenna tristement.

-C'est au sujet de ton tuteur ? Demanda Harry.

-Il a décidé de détruire la Pierre, je ne lui en veux pas mais il était ma deuxième famille … Certes, le professeur Dumbledore a accepté ma tutelle mais ça ne sera pas pareil, avoua Elenna.

-Et pour ta maison ? Tu fais comment, l'interrogea-t-il.

-Nicolas a acheté une maison au bord de la mer en Bretagne pour les vacances, je pense que je vais m'y installer et dans son testament, il m'a légué tous ses biens y compris sa maison, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu sais, si tu veux, tu peux passer à la maison, proposa Harry.

-Merci c'est gentil de ta part mais je ne veux pas m'imposer, sourit Elenna.

-Soit mais mon offre tient toujours, par contre tu vas faire une chose pour moi : tu restes avec nous pour le reste de la journée que tu le veuilles ou non, ordonna Harry.

-Et si je refuse ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'arrange avec mes parents pour te prendre à Londres à la maison pendant une semaine, déclara Harry avec un sourire sadique.

-Satané petit Serpentard, tu sais parler aux femmes, plaisanta Elenna. Mais bon, j'accepte, j'ai plein de choses prévues avec Nicolas qu'il est hors de question que tu gâches tout.

Harry sourit et amena Elenna avec lui dans le parc où les attendait le reste du groupe. En voyant la jeune Serdaigle, les filles lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue dans le groupe tandis que les garçons la taquinaient gentiment au sujet de sa timidité. Ils firent donc de leur mieux pour s'amuser avec Elenna et c'était bien la seule fois où ils la voyaient si heureuse. 

Le soir venu, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives afin de profiter de leur dernier repas de l'année. On leur avait passé des chapeaux pour prouver qu'ils avaient fini leur première année. La Grande Salle était aux couleurs de Serpentard et les sabliers des maisons étaient accrochés sur le mur de droite. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et regarda les élèves qui se taisaient au fur et à mesure.

-Mes chers élèves, une autre année se termine, clama Dumbledore, je vais vous ennuyer avec mon discours de vieillard au lieu de déguster ce festin donc commençons le décompte. En quatrième place, Poufsouffle, avec un total de 415 points. En troisième place, Gryffondor avec un total de 422 points. Serdaigle a obtenu 426 points et Serpentard 472.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement explosa à la table des Serpentards mais Drago et les autres n'étaient pas d'humeur joyeuse. Ils regardèrent du coin de l'œil la table des Gryffondors : Hermione et Olivia étaient dépitées et Ron les fusillait du regard. Gabriel regarda Elenna mais elle semblait dans son propre monde, jouant avec sa fourchette. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à la compétition. À la table des professeurs, Rogue applaudissait, heureux de voir sa maison triompher encore une fois alors que McGonagall regardait son assiette, déçue.

-Bravo Serpentard, interrompit Dumbledore. Néanmoins, je souhaite accorder des points de dernière minute. Tout d'abord à Olivia Williams, pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jamais joué à Poudlard depuis tant d'années : 60 points.

La table des Gryffondors hurla et remercia Olivia pour son exploit.

-Maintenant à Hermione Granger, pour la logique et le sang-froid dont elle a fait preuve pour sauver ses amis : 60 points.

Hermione s'écroula sur la table et Drago et Harry la voyait trembler, elle était en train de pleurer de joie. Les autres Gryffondors hurlaient de joie, ils avaient battu les Serpentards.

-Ensuite, à Drago Malefoy, pour avoir fait confiance aux personnes de son entourage et pas seulement de sa maison : 40 points.

Les Serpentards se retournèrent vers Drago, surpris mais ils applaudirent quand même.

-Et enfin, Harry Potter pour la bravoure et son courage pour sauver ses amis : 60 points.

Cette fois, les Serpentards hurlèrent de joie, Serpentard était de nouveau en tête.

-Néanmoins, je dirai qu'il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour affronter ses ennemis mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis, je donne 30 points à Neville Longdubat.

Les Gryffondors félicitèrent Neville qui était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

-Je pense qu'un changement de décor s'impose, finit Dumbledore en frappant des mains.

La Grande Salle qui portait les couleurs de Serpentard se changea en ajoutant les couleurs de Gryffondor.

-Pour la première fois depuis la construction de cette école, Gryffondor et Serpentard gagnent la coupe ! S'écria le directeur.

Les deux maisons se levèrent et jetèrent leurs chapeaux dans les airs, heureux de leurs victoires. Drago et Harry saluèrent Hermione et Olivia qui leur faisaient de grands sourires tandis que Severus et Minerva se serraient cordialement la main. À la table des Serdaigles, Elenna regardait ses nouveaux amis heureuse pour eux.

Le lendemain, les élèves essayaient de monter dans le train sans se faire marcher dessus. Harry et les autres trouvèrent un wagon pour eux tout seul et pour une fois Elenna était venue de son plein gré même si elle leur avait demandé si sa présence ne les dérangeait pas. Harry regardait tranquillement l'album photo que lui avait donné Hagrid où il se voyait avec James et Lily. Il avait peu de souvenirs sur eux mais il devinait aisément qu'ils auraient été de bon parents. Le voyage dans le train fut profitable à tous, surtout à Elenna qui avait réussi à nouer des liens plus profond avec le groupe. Une fois arrivé à la gare, le groupe se sépara en se promettant de se voir pendant les vacances. Drago et Gabriel qui avaient vu leurs parents se précipitèrent sur eux.

-Alors comment a été cette fin d'année ? Demanda Lucius en pointant les bandages de ses fils.

-Génial ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

-Excusez-moi, les interpella Sophie. Je souhaitais vous dire que mon comportement en fin d'année n'a pas été remarquable, désolé.

-Non, c'est ma faute, la stoppa Drago. Je t'ai jugé sans raison, c'est moi qui m'excuse.

Sophie hocha la tête et rejoignit son père.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais je pense qu'il est temps de rejoindre le manoir, déclara Narcissa entraînant sa famille vers les cheminées qui bordaient la voie ferrée pour rentrer chez eux. 

En attendant au Ministère : 

Sophie allait au Ministère pour rejoindre son père, elle longea les couloirs et entra dans son bureau.

-Bonjour Sophie, salua Dimitri.

-Bonjour père, êtes-vous prêt à partir ? Demanda Sophie.

-Oui allons-y, confirma son père. Au fait, est-ce que tu continueras la mission que t'a donnée le lord ?

-Vous savez père, c'est gênant de vivre avec des humains mais ce petit groupe a quelque chose de spécial et puis il faut que j'en sache plus sur la fille de Flamel, expliqua Sophie.

-Bien, pour l'instant, l'année est finie et tu as jusqu'à septembre pour te reposer et faire tes recherches, dit Dimitri en ouvrant la porte de la salle de transplanage.

-Oh oui, j'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! S'écria Sophie avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

* * *

Et voilà, la première année est terminé !

Suite à la deuxième maintenant :)

Reviews s'il vous plaît ? sinon pas de nouveaux chapitre

à la prochaine


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ce chapitre est publié en avance car on est indisponible samedi.

merci à tous ceux qui laisse des commentaires, ça nous encourage à poursuivre l'histoire.

 _Flash back en italique_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie :

Chapitre 14 :

Les vacances d'été étaient géniales : Drago et Gabriel purent profiter de leurs parents au maximum et même parler de leurs amis. Tom venait souvent au manoir pour savoir comment allait la famille. En ce mois d'Août, les jumeaux jouaient dans la piscine ( Hermione leur avait expliqué à quoi elle servait surtout en été et ils avaient réussi à convaincre leur parents à en mettre une dans le jardin ). Ils s'amusaient comme des fous mais ils s'ennuyaient aussi, ils avaient toujours gardé un contact avec leurs amis mais Drago et Gabriel avaient envie de les revoir. Heureusement, leur père avait accepté qu'ils viennent passer une journée à la maison malgré une conversation assez corsée.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Une semaine après le début des vacances, les Malefoy avaient quitté le territoire anglais pour aller visiter l'Amérique. Ils y sont restés une semaine et quand ils sont rentrés, leur père leur demanda si ils avaient des amis hormis Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Gabriel et Drago furent très surpris de cette question car Lucius ne s'était jamais intéressé à ça._

 _-Donc, vous êtes vous faits des amis à Poudlard ? Demanda Lucius après avoir réuni toute la famille dans le salon._

 _-Euh … bien sûr papa, il y a Hermione, Olivia, Elenna et je pense qu'on peut compter Sophie aussi, annonça Gabriel._

 _-Oh ! Et sont-elles de bonnes conditions ? Se renseigna Lucius._

 _Drago pâlit aux paroles de son père, si jamais il apprenait qu'ils traînaient avec des moldus ou des demi-sang, leur père risquerait de les punir pour être restés avec eux._

 _-Pour Sophie, elle est un vampire mais ça, tu dois le savoir vu que tu travailles avec son père. Pour Olivia, sa mère est sorcière mais … son père est … moldu. Hermione est une sorcière tandis que ses parents sont moldus et on ne sait pas pour Elenna, résuma Drago en baissant la voix à chaque présentation._

 _Lucius avait écouté avec attention les paroles de son fils, il savait déjà pour la jeune vampire car à la fin de l'année le lord les avait présenté en expliquant leur rôle. Par contre, quand il a entendu que les jeunes filles étaient moldues donc de race inférieur, il commença sérieusement à pâlir. Il regarda sa femme pour avoir du soutien mais celle-ci semblait heureuse._

 _-Mol-moldu ? Vous savez qu'il n'est pas recommandé de traîner avec eux, rappela-t-il à ses fils._

 _-Oui mais papa, sans elles, on serait mort à l'heure qu'il est car elles nous ont aidées lors de notre aventure en fin d'année, argumenta Gabriel._

 _Lucius s'écrasa dans son fauteuil, il était redevable à des moldus pour avoir sauvé ses fils, il avait une dette envers eux. Il espérait silencieusement que ses fils lui faisaient une blague mais en voyant leur air sérieux, cela confirma ses craintes et il tomba dans les pommes._

 _Narcissa regarda son mari tourner de l'œil et se tourna vers ses enfants, certes, elle comprenait son mari, il n'était pas courant que des sang-purs traînent avec des moldus mais si ça faisait plaisir à ses fils, elle n'était pas contre._

 _-Bon, vous avez réussi à déstabiliser votre père, ce qui est un exploit. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je ne vois aucun inconvénient d'être avec vos amis. J'ai même envie de les voir pour les connaître une peu donc je vous propose une fête où vous les invitez pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance, proposa Narcissa._

 _Drago et Gabriel hochèrent rapidement la tête avant que leur mère ne change d'avis. Ils allaient enfin revoir leurs amis et ainsi tenir la promesse qu'ils avaient faits à la gare. Quand Lucius se réveilla, les deux garçons lui en parlèrent et c'était seulement grâce à l'argumentation implacable de sa femme qu'il consentit à la fête. Il pourra les observer de loin sans trop les déranger pour se renseigner sur les jeunes filles._

 _Fin flash-back:_

La fête était donc programmée dans deux jours et les jumeaux avaient demandé à leur parents de ne pas être trop bourgeois, ce n'était qu'une fête entre amis et non une fête politique. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient en profiter et s'amuser mais leur père allait mener sa petite enquête et ça, c'était pas bon. Après deux heures de baignade, ils sortirent de l'eau et allèrent se changer pour la soirée organisée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'une des amies à leur mère.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et les elfes de maison courraient dans tous les sens pour finir les préparatifs. Gabriel et Drago étaient enfermés dans leur chambre, préparant la plan de la journée. Ils avaient demandé à Hermione d'emmener des jeux moldus ainsi qu'un maillot de bain pour tout le monde. Ils se dirigeaient vers le jardin quand la sonnette retentit, ils coururent à la porte pour laisser passer Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Ils allèrent dans le jardin vers la table où se trouvait les bonbons et les boissons.

-Alors ? Qui vient à part nous ? Demanda Pansy.

-Il manque Olivia, Hermione et Elenna. Sophie ne pouvait pas venir, dit Harry.

-Ah, on a de la chance les mecs, on va avoir un tas de filles rien que pour nous, déclara Blaise avant de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure de la part de Pansy.

-Gros pervers, grommela-t-elle.

Elle n'en dit pas plus car une balle jaune heurta violemment la tête du jeune homme. Il grimaça et se retourna pour savoir qui avait fait ça mais il vit Olivia avec une drôle de planche à la main.

-Smatch ! Hurla-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers eux.

-Mais, Olivia ! Ça fait mal ! Se plaignit Blaise.

-Bien fait pour toi, annonça-t-elle. Et puis maintenant tu sauras que c'est mortel d'approcher une femme.

-Ça dépend, certaines sont plus délicates, argumenta Blaise.

Cela lui a coûté un coup de poing et une balle à nouveau.

-Franchement, vous êtes des gamins, rétorqua Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

-C'est Blaise qui a commencé, d'ailleurs Olivia, c'est quoi la planche que tu as dans la main, demanda Pansy.

-Une raquette de tennis, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un jeu qui consiste à faire des échanges avec un adversaire et il faut gagner des points pour gagner la partie.

-… ok, répondit Pansy.

-Bon il ne reste plus qu'Elenna, intervint Drago.

-Dis moi jeune homme, est-ce normal de ne pas accueillir ses invités devant le seuil de la porte, demanda leur mère.

-Tout va bien Madame, ce n'est pas de leur faute, tenta Elenna un peu gênée.

-Tss, tu n'as pas à t'excuser et s'il te plaît, appelle moi Narcissa, je me sentirai moins vieille, avoua Narcissa.

-B-bien Ma … Narcissa, bégaya la jeune Serdaigle.

Le groupe regarda les nouveaux arrivants qui n'étaient d'autre que Elenna et Narcissa. Gabriel et Drago regardaient avec effarement leur mère qui comme ils l'avaient demandés, portait un haut à bretelle avec un short qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et ne portait que des sandales.

-Wow, maman, tu as fait fort. Tu as réussi à convaincre papa, demanda Drago.

-Disons plutôt que j'ai charmé les vêtements qu'il doit porter donc il a l'impression de porter ses vêtements de d'habitude, d'ailleurs il est juste là, ricana Narcissa en pointant du doigt son mari.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir l'homme de la maison et on pouvait dire que Narcissa avait fait des merveilles. Lucius arrivait majestueusement vers eux mais avec la chemise bleue à fleurs, le short rose et les sandales aux pieds, il était terrible. En plus, il portait une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, bref tout le monde a explosé de rire.

-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Lucius.

-Non Lucius, c'est juste tes vêtements qui sont assez inhabituels, répondit Narcissa.

-Ah bon, j'étais persuadé que j'avais mis les bons vêtements, dit Lucius.

-Oh mais papa, tu es magnifique avec un short, affirma Gabriel.

-Tu as raison Harry, ça valait la peine que je vienne. Merci de m'avoir inviter Narcissa et je pense que tu peux enlever le sort maintenant, déclara Tom à côté de Lucius.

-UN … Short … Narcissa, je te jure que si tu ne me montres pas ce que tu as fait, je m'occupe de ton cas personnellement, menaça Lucius en s'approchant de sa femme.

Narcissa haussa les épaules et murmura une formule. Tout de suite, Lucius sentit la différence, ses vêtement étaient plus légers, il sentait de l'air au niveau de ses orteils et de ses mollets. Il était en short …

-NARCISSA MALEFOY, TU ES MORTE, hurla Lucius en courant vers sa femme lui promettant mille souffrances.

Ayant sentie le danger, Narcissa salua les enfants avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Les enfants les regardèrent un bon moment, Tom étant rentré dans le manoir et attendait que Lucius vienne dans son bureau. Ne voyant plus le couple dans les environs, les enfants allèrent au bord de la piscine et les jumeaux proposèrent de commencer par une baignade.

-Bon, vous avez tous pris un maillot de bain ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pour aller se baigner, voyons, répondit-il.

C'est ainsi qu'ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements pour rester en maillot de bain. Une fois tout le monde changé, les garçons s'approchèrent doucement du bord avec derrière eux les filles. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du bord et Drago se retourna pour attraper Hermione qu'il poussa dans l'eau. Blaise fit la même chose avec Olivia et Gabriel essayait d'attraper Elenna qui courrait dans tous les sens avant de plonger elle-même dans l'eau.

Sans attendre les protestations de la part des filles, les garçons plongèrent. Ils revinrent à la surface mais une pluie de coup de frites en mousse s'abattit sur leur tête.

-Non mais, vous êtes malades ! S'écria Hermione.

-Non Hermione ! Ils sont fous et c'est génétique, ajouta Olivia.

Les garçons se protégeaient le visage des coup de frites qu'ils recevaient sur le visage. Théo, de son côté, les regardait sans rien faire, il n'avait rien fait donc ça servait à rien d'intervenir. Pansy qui était à côté de lui, encourageait les filles. Il alla à l'extrémité de la piscine mais en passant, il vit une ombre sous l'eau. Il s'arrêta et la regarda se diriger vers les garçons, il allait les prévenir quand Blaise disparut de la surface. Les enfants se figèrent, fixant l'endroit où était Blaise plus tôt. Ils allaient plonger pour voir ce qui se passait quand Elenna apparut suivi de Blaise, essoufflé.

-Elenna ! Ça va pas la tête ? S'exclama Blaise.

-De quoi tu parles Blaise, demanda-t-elle.

-M'entraîner vers le fond, continua-t-il.

-Oh, désolé Blaise mais tu vois ce que ça fait d'être poussé dans l'eau, dit innocemment Elenna.

Blaise grogna et commença à s'approcher d'elle. Elenna recula et cria de surprise quand Blaise la tira par les chevilles et la poussa dans l'eau. Voyant que Elenna avait des problèmes, Hermione et Olivia se jetèrent sur Blaise. Drago et Gabriel se lancèrent dans la bataille, ne laissant pas Blaise tout seul. Cela se termina en une bataille, sous le regard indifférent de Théodore qui continuait de nager et Pansy continuait à encourager les filles.

Dans le bureau de Lucius :

Tom regardait par la fenêtre les gamins qui, de loin, semblaient s'entre-tuer tandis que Lucius, qui s'était occupé de sa femme, rangeait ses papiers.

-Dis-moi Lucius, Drago t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé en fin d'année ? demanda Tom.

-Ils m'ont racontés qu'ils ont une petite aventure dans l'école et que Serpentard et Gryffondor ont gagné la coupe ensemble. Pourquoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Tom frissonna à la réponse de Lucius : Serpentard et Gryffondor qui gagnent ensemble, c'est inimaginable. Mais le pire, c'est que son ami n'est pas au courant sur le fait que son plus jeune fils a failli y passer et par les mains d'un mange-mort.

-Tu n'es donc au courant de rien ? Insista Tom.

-Non … s'il vous plaît, dites-moi je m'inquiète, ça concerne les garçons ? s'enquit Lucius.

-Pour Drago, il n'a rien. Il m'a juste prouver qu'il est digne de confiance. C'est au sujet de Gabriel : son agresseur a, comme qui dirait, sauté les plombs. Il a voulu tuer Gabriel, pensant que c'était Potter, expliqua Tom en surveillant la réaction de son ami.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a toutes ses blessures, demanda calmement Lucius.

-En partie, concéda Tom.

Lucius était toujours penché sur ses dossiers, il lâcha son stylo doucement sur la table et leva la tête.

-Qui ? Qui est celui qui lui a fait ça ? Ordonna-t-il en regardant Tom dans les yeux.

-Quirell.

Le simple nom suffit à Lucius pour le mettre dans une colère noire. Ayant compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Lucius, Tom s'accrocha à temps à la fenêtre sentant une vague de magie, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps que Lucius se calme.

-Cet enfoiré ! Je vais l'écorcher ! Toucher un héritier de la famille Malefoy … il va souffrir, hurla Lucius en se levant de sa chaise. Où est-il ?

-Expédier en Enfer ou peut-être au Purgatoire si Merlin est clément, avoua Tom.

Soupirant, Lucius récupéra sa chaise et s'assit sans grâce dessus. Il ferma les yeux, essaya de se relaxer.

-J'aurai préféré m'en occuper mais bon, tant que vous vous en êtes occupé, je ne dirai rien.

Tom hocha la tête et quitta le bureau silencieusement, laissant Lucius dans ses pensées. Il regarda une dernière fois les enfants jouer. Gabriel allait se faire interroger à la fin de la fête, il le plaignait.

Retour avec les enfants :

Après la bataille, le groupe se calma et joua un peu dans l'eau, ils firent plusieurs compétitions, des batailles de water-polo. Commençant à avoir froid, ils sortirent de l'eau et séchèrent au soleil en courant dans le jardin. Ensuite, Hermione sortit les différents jeux qu'elle avait emmené, ils découvrirent pour la plupart le twister et Hermione prenait un plaisir sadique à prendre plusieurs photos. Ils continuèrent à jouer jusqu'à l'heure du goûter quand Narcissa les appela.

Après le goûter, Narcissa se dépêcha de prendre les filles de côté pour leur parler tranquillement sans la présence des garçons. Elle les amena dans son jardin au centre du labyrinthe.

-Bon jeunes filles, je vais être claire : si l'une d'entre vous ne s'intéresse à mes fils juste pour l'argent ou leur nom, soyez sûres que votre vie sera très courtes, commença-t-elle en s'essayant sur son banc préféré.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent un peu surprise. Elles s'attendaient à ce sujet quand Madame Malefoy les avait entraînée à l'abri des regards. Et puis, c'était logique, Harry et Drago étaient beaux, intelligents, puissants et ils possédaient une fortune énorme. Elles comprenaient aisément les précautions que leur mère prenait.

-Non Madame, la fortune et la renommée de vos fils ne nous intéresse pas, nous pouvons même vous dire que pour la plupart d'entre nous, ce sont les garçons qui ont demandé notre présence, déclara Hermione.

-En effet, confirma Olivia. Je passais mon temps avec Hermione à Poudlard et quand elle est devenue amie avec vos fils, j'essayais de ne pas m'imposer mais Pansy faisait de son mieux pour m'intégrer au groupe et les garçons semblaient d'accord avec cela.

-Je ne suis pas censée être ici car je préférais être seule à l'école mais Harry a une manière tenace de convaincre les gens de rester avec lui, avoua Elenna.

Narcissa écoutait avec attention les paroles des jeunes filles devant elle. Elles ne s'intéressaient pas à l'argent de ses enfants et certaines n'auraient jamais dû être là sans la ténacité de ses fils. Et malgré leurs différentes classes, elles semblaient polies et bien élevées, cela allaient être intéressant dans les années à suivre.

-Soit je vous crois mais asseyez vous s'il vous plaît et appelez-moi Narcissa sinon je me sens vieille, dit Narcissa.

Les filles s'empressèrent d'obéir et elles passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à parler de l'école.

Finalement, la fête prit fin et les enfant rentrèrent chez eux. Harry et Drago tentèrent de convaincre Elenna à rester ici plutôt que chez elle toute seule mais elle refusa poliment et rentra chez elle sans attendre de réponses. La famille Malefoy, enfin seule, mangea leur dîner et les jumeaux allèrent se coucher rapidement à cause de la fatigue. Il ne restait plus que Lucius et Narcissa dans le salon.

-Attends Narcissa, je me sers à boire et après je t'écoute, dit Lucius en allant vers le buffet. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Du vin rouge s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle.

Lucius prit deux verres ainsi que sa bouteille de Whisky et une de vin rouge pour sa femme. Il remplit les deux verres, tendit celui de sa femme et s'installa en face d'elle.

-Bon, que penses-tu de cette journée ? Demanda Lucius.

-Il faisait beau, j'ai réussi à te mettre un short, j'ai rencontré des filles formidables …

-Narcissa viens en au fait, la coupa Lucius.

-Écoute, ces jeunes filles sont bien-élevées et polies. Même si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est le choix de tes fils, ta décision n'aura aucun effet, s'énerva Narcissa.

-Mais …

-Pas de ''mais'', maintenant, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Lucius, ajouta-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Lucius resta assis sur le canapé, bouche bée, tout en pensant aux paroles de sa femme, une bonne partie de la nuit.

Les grandes vacances continuèrent d'avancer et Lucius avait accepté en partie le fait que ses enfants étaient amis avec des né-moldus et des demi-sangs. Malheureusement, les vacances arrivaient à leurs fin et Drago et Gabriel venaient tout juste de recevoir leur liste de fournitures scolaires. La famille Malefoy avait décidé d'aller le lendemain au chemin de Traverse. Le soir venu, Drago et Gabriel allaient éteindre les lumières quand Dobby apparut devant eux, très nerveux.

-Maître Drago, maître Gabriel, Dobby souhaite vous parler, s'il vous plaît messieurs.

Les jumeaux regardèrent leur elfe favori avec inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais été si gêné en leurs présences d'habitude.

-Bien sûr Dobby, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Drago.

-Messieurs, c'est compliqué à dire, Dobby ne sait comment s'exprimer, marmonna-t-il.

-Eh bien, vas-y, l'encouragea Drago.

-Voilà, je pense qu'il serait plus sûr pour vous de ne pas aller à Poudlard cette année, déclara Dobby en s'éloignant au fur et à mesure des enfants.

-Quoi ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Mais Dobby, c'est une deuxième maison pour nous, on peut pas faire ça, continua Gabriel.

Drago et Gabriel étaient sans voix, depuis le coup où Dobby leur avait proposé de les aider à prendre un bain à l'âge de dix ans, jamais il n'avait réussi à les surprendre.

La discussion dura encore un quart d'heure avant que Narcissa entre dans la chambre.

-Eh bien Dobby, que fais-tu ici ?

-Il nous expliquait le programme de demain maman, mentit Drago.

-Ah, soit mais il serait mieux de les laisser dormir Dobby, bonne nuit mes chéris, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Dobby les regarda une dernière fois et quitta la chambre silencieusement. Les jumeaux éteignirent les lumières, laissant le sommeil les emporter. 

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés de bonne heure pour aller au chemin de Traverse. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement avant de rejoindre leur parents pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Cela fait, les Malefoy sortirent du manoir et Lucius prit Drago avec lui pour transplaner tandis que Narcissa prenait Gabriel. Une fois arrivés sur place intact ( sauf Gabriel qui était encore tombé sur ses fesses ), ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de papeterie.

-Harry ! Drago ! S'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers eux.

Les garçons la saluèrent ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa.

-Alors, vous allez où ? Demanda Hermione.

-Euh, on sait pas. Où sont tes parents ? Demanda à son tour Gabriel.

-Chez Fleury et Bott là-bas, il y a une grande bibliothèque, s'exclama Hermione avec joie.

-On peut commencer par là, proposa Drago à ses parents.

-Soit, soupira Lucius en suivant ses enfants.

Il entrèrent rapidement dans la boutique qui était pleine à craquer mais ils comprirent en voyant qu'un soit-disant Gilderoy Lockhart faisait des dédicaces.

-Je vous préviens quand même, il y a Ron et sa famille aussi, dit Hermione en pointant du doigt un coin de la salle.

En effet, il y avait bien la famille Weasley presque au complet. Drago, Gabriel et Hermione préférèrent l'éviter et allèrent vers l'étage pour voir les différents ouvrages.

Gabriel suivait de près les deux autres mais quelqu'un le prit par le bras et le fit descendre des escaliers.

-Par Merlin, n'es-tu pas Harry Potter ?

* * *

et voilà, merci d'avoir lu

reviews s'il vous plaît ?

à la prochaine


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde

merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires ça nous fait plaisir :)

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages

 _les sortilèges sont en italique._

pour adenoide : voici quelques informations qui t'aideront. si Gabriel se fait encore nommer Harry Potter, c'est parce que peu de personne savent sa véritable identité et presque toute la communauté sorcière hormis la famille Malefoy, Severus, Tom, Hermione et Dumbledore pense qu'il est Harry Potter, voilà pourquoi on garde le prénom Harry à l'école et avec ses amis. Quant à Voldemort, il est vrai que ses deux personnalités ne collent pas ensemble mais c'est voulu. Pour l'attaque des mangemorts dans le chapitre 9, on apprendra pourquoi les mangemorts ont fait ça seulement dans l'année 4 et pour Quirell, tu as raison, il est zélé. Pour le sort, si tu nous parles de l'avada Kedavra qu'il a pris le jour de la mort des Potter, c'est vrai que Tom est assez puissant pour l'enlever mais pour l'instant dans l'histoire il ne sait pas ce qu'es Gabriel donc il ne peut rien faire. on espère avoir répondu à tes questions sinon n'hésite pas à laisser une review pour plus de précision.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie :

Chapitre 15 :

Gabriel regardait avec effarement l'homme qui le tenait toujours par le bras. Et ce nom, il n'arrivera jamais à si faire, à se faire nommer ''Harry Potter''. Autour d'eux, les sorciers avaient formé un cercle et ses parents n'étaient pas là pour lui prêter main forte.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, confirma-t-il.

L'inconnu lui sourit et l'amena vers le centre de la boutique.

-Souriez Mr Potter, une photo pour la Gazette du sorcier, s'écria une personne à sa droite.

Gabriel tourna la tête et fit une tête ahurie. Une fois les prises de photos terminées, l'homme à ses côtés entama un discours.

-Mes chers amis, je souhaite vous dire que je suis heureux d'avoir à côté de moi Harry Potter. Moi, Gilderoy Lockhart, le grand magicien, je ne pourrai jamais oublier cela.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du nom de l'homme. Il connaissait très bien Gilderoy Lockhart pour ses exploits légendaires mais la plupart des personnes qui avaient témoigné pour ses exploits se trouvaient toutes à Sainte Mangouste. Il chercha son frère et Hermione mais celle-ci semblait envoûtée par les paroles de l'écrivain et Drago se trouvait à côté d'elle, essayant de trouver une solution.

-De plus, voici ma collection complète que je lui offre, termina Lockhart en donnant une pile de livres à Gabriel avant de le renvoyer.

Gabriel fit de son mieux pour traverser la foule, il passa près des Weasley et il sentait très bien le regard dur de Ron dans son dos. Finalement, il a pu rejoindre son frère et Hermione devant les marches de l'escalier.

-Quel prétentieux, il se la joue avec ses exploits à la noix, grommela Drago en regardant l'écrivain signer ses autographes avec un sourire charmeur.

-Drago, ne dis pas ça ! Cet homme est merveilleux, rétorqua Hermione à moitié rêveuse.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, leur amie avait pété les plombs ou quoi ?

-Et si on sortait, proposa Gabriel.

-Bonne idée, dit Drago en tirant Hermione vers la sortie.

-Hé ! Potter !

Gabriel se retourna et aperçut Ron et sa famille se diriger vers eux.

-Alors Potter, toujours envie de se faire remarquer par les journalistes. C'est pathétique, cracha avec hargne Ron.

-Voyons Ron, un peu de tenue ! Désolé mais Ron est assez impulsif. Oh je ne me suis pas encore présentée, je suis Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, salua la dame rousse.

Gabriel examina la femme qui se trouvait devant lui : comme ses enfants, ses cheveux étaient roux, elle était un peu plus petite que la normale pour son âge et elle était un peu rondelette.

-Voyons maman, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que Ron ne supporte pas Harry, déclara un des jumeaux.

-C'est clair, leur rivalité est bien connue à Poudlard même si c'est plus Malefoy qui répond à ses piques, continua l'autre.

Gabriel fixait les jumeaux Weasley, leur façon de parler était un peu effrayante comme ça. Il en profita aussi pour regarder le reste de la famille : l'aîné, Percy, préfet des Gryffondors, méthodique et studieux, faisait toujours de son mieux pour faire respecter la loi dans les couloirs. Les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, petits diablotins qui ne faisaient que des misères à n'importe quel élève de Poudlard, certaines rumeurs disaient qu'ils allaient ouvrir une boutique où ils vendraient leurs produits diaboliques. Ron, impulsif et possédant un mauvais caractère. Et la dernière, aussi rousse que les autres, dévorait des yeux Gabriel sans aucune discrétion. Gabriel frissonna face à ce regard qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Donc vous étiez bien là tous les deux ?

-Voyons les enfants, ce n'est pas un endroit sûr ici, allons nous en !

Lucius venait de rentrer dans la boutique pour récupérer ses fils et un homme roux venait de surgir de la foule pour parler aux enfants Weasley.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là Arthur ? Remarqua Lucius.

-De même pour vous Lucius, salua Arthur.

-Malgré toute les perquisitions qui s'ajoutent à votre travail quotidien, vous continuez à vous occuper de votre famille. J'espère que vous gagnez un supplément sur votre salaire, ricana Lucius.

Arthur lui sourit mais d'une façon assez crispée et les jumeaux regardaient leur père, ne comprenant pas ses paroles.

-Et puis, qu'avons-nous là ? Un livre corné aux pages déchirées dans un chaudron rouillé parlant de la condition des sorciers. J'en conclue que vous êtes les Weasley ! Continua-t-il.

-Nous n'avons pas les mêmes visions de ce qu'est l'honneur d'un sorcier, Malefoy, rétorqua Arthur.

-C'est certain, approuva Lucius en reposant le livre dans le chaudron.

Les enfants regardèrent le combat silencieux entre les deux adultes.

-Père, on vient tout juste de commencer nos achats, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, dit Drago à son père.

-Tu as raison mon fils, on se reverra au Ministère Arthur, déclara Lucius en sortant de la boutique avec ses deux fils.

Rejoignant Narcissa, ils firent leurs achats toute l'après-midi et rentrèrent chez eux, épuisés. Gabriel et Drago demandèrent à leur père ce que faisait Arthur Weasley dans la vie et il leur répondit qu'Arthur faisait des perquisitions chez les moldus pour comprendre le fonctionnement des objets qu'ils utilisaient. Lors du dîner, les jumeaux se dépêchèrent de manger et ils filèrent dans leur chambre se coucher pour être en forme le jour de la rentrée.

Le lendemain, les jumeaux se réveillèrent en catastrophe parce que leur réveil n'avait pas sonné. Ils firent un brin de toilette en vitesse et mangèrent leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Ils s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre et prirent leurs valises, ouvrant en grand les placards et grâce à l'aide des elfes de maison, elles étaient prêtes en quelques minutes. Malheureusement, ce n'était que la cadet de leurs soucis parce qu'il était 10 h 15 et ils devaient encore trouver leur parents. Après dix minutes de recherches, ils les trouvèrent dans le jardin en train de savourer une tasse de thé.

-Dites-moi que je rêve, soupira Drago.

-Ah ! Vous êtes enfin là, s'exclama Narcissa. Venez vite, il reste un peu de thé !

-Maman ! Gémit Drago. Il est presque 10 h 30 et le train part dans trente minutes !

Narcissa et Lucius les regardèrent avant de lancer un _tempus_ qui confirma les paroles de leur fils aîné.

-Par Merlin ! Comment ça se fait ? Paniqua Narcissa.

-Peu importe, les enfants, allez chercher vos valises, on part dans cinq minutes, ordonna Lucius.

Drago et Gabriel coururent chercher leurs valises et retournèrent dans l'entrée où le couple Malefoy les attendait pour transplaner. À Londres, ils sprintèrent vers la gare pour rejoindre la voie numéro neuf trois quarts. À 9 h 55, ils étaient devant le passage qui les séparait du train.

-Bon les enfants, vous allez dans le train directement et pas de bagarres, prévint Lucius.

-Prenez soin de vous, salua Narcissa.

Gabriel enlaça son père et embrassa sa mère ainsi que Drago. Il respirèrent avant de courir dans le mur mais au lieu de le traverser, le chariot de Gabriel le heurta de plein fouet, projetant l'enfant contre le mur tandis que Drago atterrit sur le côté sous son chariot.

-Non mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! S'écria un agent. Ce n'est pas un cirque ici.

-Désolé monsieur mais mes fils sont incontrôlables le jour de la rentrée, S'excusa Lucius avec un faux sourire tandis que Narcissa vérifiait ses fils et les aida à se relever.

L'agent hocha la tête et alla patrouiller un peu plus loin. Lucius arrêta de sourire et se tourna vers ses fils qui tâtaient le mur pour passer sans résultat.

-Tout va bien, demanda Lucius.

-On est pas blessé mais le passage ne s'ouvre pas et le train part dans trois minutes, expliqua Gabriel.

-Pas le choix, soupira Lucius. On va au Ministère et on transplane à Poudlard.

-Mais on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, s'inquiéta Gabriel.

-On s'arrêtera au portail de l'école, précisa Lucius.

La famille Malefoy entra dans le Ministère et Lucius les guida jusqu'à la salle de transplanage.

-Narcissa, tu rentres à la maison. Moi, j'amène les petits à l'école, dit Lucius.

-Mais …

Elle ne dit rien de plus en voyant son mari transplaner, la laissant seule dans la salle. Vexée, elle transplana au manoir, bien décidée à préparer sa vengeance une fois son mari rentré.

Pendant ce temps là, Lucius avait déposé Drago et Gabriel à Poudlard. Les jumeaux s'étaient dirigés vers les appartements de leur parrain. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au tableau qui était l'entrée des appartements de Severus. Ils frappèrent et attendirent.

-Dumbledore, je vous ai dit que je finirai toutes mes potions avant ce soir … mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes dans le train normalement, demanda Severus.

-Si, mais le passage à Londres ne s'est pas ouvert et on a dû aller au Ministère et nous voilà, expliqua Drago.

-Rentrez, on verra après ce qu'on peut faire, dit Severus en ouvrant la porte.

Et c'est ainsi que Drago et Gabriel entrèrent dans l'antre de la chauve-souris des cachots. Comme c'était bon d'être à la maison. 

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler des vacances, surtout de la fête où Lucius portait un short. Severus ne voulait pas y croire mais après lui avoir montré une photo, il ne put retenir un rire. Severus en profita aussi pour leur expliquer le programme de l'année en Potions pour qu'il puisse s'avancer.

Le soir arriva rapidement et Drago et Gabriel allèrent à l'entrée de l'école pour retrouver leurs amis. Ils les virent dans le hall en train de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Ils coururent pour les rattraper avant qu'ils n'aillent vers leurs tables respectives.

-Harry ! Drago ! Que faites vous ici et où étiez vous ? On ne vous trouvait pas dans le train ! S'exclama Pansy.

-Trop long à expliquer tout de suite, on s'expliquera plus tard, interrompit Drago en voyant les élèves qui se plaçaient à leurs tables.

Pas très heureux de la réponse, le groupe se contenta d'hocher la tête et ils partirent vers leurs tables respectives. Une fois à la table des Serpentards, Pansy se pencha vers les jumeaux avec un air sérieux.

-Je doute que votre absence soit voulue dans le train et il n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'arriver en retard donc après le repas ou demain matin, on veut des réponses.

Harry acquiesça et Drago grommela, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas de réponses à donner vu qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Ils n'en dirent pas plus car le directeur était en train de faire son discours. Gabriel regarda la table des professeurs, salua Hagrid et il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Après son discours, la répartition des élèves commença et cette année, le nombre de Serpentard était conséquent. Dumbledore rappela les règles à ne pas enfreindre et présenta Rusard pour les nouveaux avant de commencer le repas. Comme d'habitude, une table bien garnie apparut devant eux et les élèves se jetèrent dessus.

-Dis Drago, c'est moi ou il n'y a pas Ron et les jumeaux à la table des Gryffondors, dit Harry.

-Non tu as raison, mais bon, c'est pas notre problème, déclara Drago en prenant un peu de purée.

-En parlant de problèmes, vous allez nous dire ce qui vous est arrivés ? Intervint Blaise.

Drago grommela et expliqua toute l'histoire. Pansy ainsi que les deux garçons étaient choqués, les elfes des Malefoy étaient irréprochables et puis pour le passage à Londres, c'est assez étrange.

-Mais vous êtes arrivés à quelle heure ? Demanda Pansy.

-11 h 15, répondit Drago.

-Et vous étiez où ? Continua Blaise.

-Avec oncle Sev toute l'après-midi, d'ailleurs on sait ce qu'on va étudier cette année en Potions, déclara malicieusement Drago.

-Vraiment ? S'écria Théodore très intéressé.

Drago ricana et ils parlèrent Potions jusqu'à la fin du repas. Après le repas, les Serpentards sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre le reste de leurs amis. Ils longèrent les couloirs et retrouvèrent les filles au niveau de la bibliothèque.

-Alors ? Réponses ? Exigea Hermione en tapant du pied.

Harry lui sourit gentiment, Hermione agissait comme une vrai mère poule dans ces situations. Il s'empressa donc de raconter aux filles ce qui s'était passé.

-Et vous débarquez comme ça, sans soucis ? S'indigna Hermione.

-Du calme Hermione, ils sont indemnes, c'est le principal, calma Olivia.

Celle-ci commença à bouder et ignora les autres jusqu'aux dortoirs. Au moment de se séparer, Elenna se dépêcha d'aller à son dortoir qui était le plus loin. Hermione et Olivia restèrent un peu plus longtemps.

-Vous avez vu Sophie ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui mais elle est restée dans son coin. Mais elle est quand même venue nous dire bonjour, déclara Olivia.

-C'est mieux que rien, dit Harry.

-Au fait, où sont vos bagages ? Vous les avez mis avec les autres ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oh mince ! Crièrent les jumeaux. Ils sont dans les appartements de Severus.

-Dépêchez vous ! Le couvre feu commence dans cinq minutes ! Les pressa Hermione en regardant sa montre.

Prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, ils descendirent aux cachots et tapèrent violemment contre le tableau qui protestait contre la violence des élèves à leurs égards.

-Qui est le sauvageon qui frappe comme un bourrin à ma porte … encore vous ? C'est une manie ? Cria Severus.

-Désolé oncle Severus mais il faut vite qu'on récupère nos affaires pour qu'on les mette avec les autres, s'excusa Harry.

-Merlin, dépêchez vous et je ne veux plus vous voir de la soirée, les poussa Severus.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent sur leurs valises, dirent bonsoir à leur parrain et allèrent poser leurs affaires le plus vite possible. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination et ils se débarrassèrent de leurs bagages.

-Drago, on est mort : le couvre-feu a commencé, s'écria Harry.

-C'était prévisible, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui, on ne fait rien de normal : le réveil, le train et maintenant ça, déprima Drago.

-Mieux vaut rentrer au dortoir avant de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un, suggéra Harry qui commençait à monter les escaliers.

-Oh quel dommage ! Je pense qu'il est un peu trop tard, railla une voix bien connue de tous les élèves.

Devant eux se trouvait Rusard avec Miss Teigne dans ses bras. Il semblait vraiment satisfait avec son sourire sadique collé au visage.

-Seigneur ! Nous avons des ennuis, dit dramatiquement Rusard en prenant les deux gamins par le bras.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne soirée. 

Rusard les amena dans la salle des professeurs, jusque là, inconnu des élèves et il y avait déjà du grabuge.

-… six moldus ! ! Vous vous rendez compte combien c'est grave. En plus, vous avez agressez un saule pleureur qui vit ici depuis plusieurs centenaires ! Hurla Severus.

-Je pense plutôt … , commença quelqu'un.

-Que c'est lui qui nous a attaqué, termina une autre personne.

Drago et Harry comprirent qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux Weasley et juste à côté d'eux, Ron ne disait rien.

-Petits insolents, je me demande ce qui me retient de ne pas vous renvoyer sur le champ, s'énerva Severus en se levant de sa chaise.

-Peut-être parce que vous ne pouvez pas le faire, dit Dumbledore qui se trouvait devant la porte.

Severus leva la tête et vit le directeur avec McGonagall mais aussi Rusard avec ses filleuls, cette année allait être un enfer et pas seulement pour lui.

-Professeurs, je sais que je ne peux rien faire mais ils ont enfreint la loi, un tel acte mérite … commença-t-il.

-Je connais parfaitement nos lois Severus, le coupa Dumbledore. Mais ils appartiennent à la maison Gryffondor, c'est donc à Minerva de choisir ce qui va leur arriver.

-On va chercher nos affaires, déclara Ron.

-Pourquoi Mr Weasley ? Demanda Minerva.

-Vous allez nous renvoyer, c'est sûr, expliqua le jeune Weasley.

-Pas cette fois, les rassura la directrice. Mais ce que vous avez fait est grave, vous irez donc en retenue et j'enverrai un courriel à vos parents.

Les frères Weasley acquiescèrent et filèrent de la pièce, laissant les Serpentard dans la salle.

-Pris par Rusard après le couvre feu ? Demanda Severus.

Le silence qui suivit lui confirma ses dires.

-Je ne peux pas négliger ça, soupira Severus. Tout le monde sait que je privilégie mes élèves mais là je suis obligé de vous punir. Vous serez en retenue, je vous donnerai vos punitions demain soir et j'enverrai aussi un courriel à vos parents.

Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête et retournèrent à leur dortoir, dépités. Dans le dortoir des garçons, Blaise et Théodore les attendaient patiemment.

-Alors ? Demanda Blaise.

-On s'est fait prendre par Rusard, soupira Drago.

-C'était prévisible, dit Théodore qui était en train de lire son livre de Potions.

-Merci Théo, ça nous aide beaucoup, railla Harry en sortant ses affaires.

-Mais du coup, ils vous ont punis ? Demanda Blaise.

-Oui, je me demande ce que ça va être, songea Drago.

-Imagine que tu dois nettoyer toutes les toilettes de l'école avec une brosse à dents ou aller chercher des ingrédients de Potions dans la forêt interdite, plaisanta Blaise.

-Non ! Pas ça, je préfère mourir, déclara Harry.

-Eh bien, je pense que Hermione sera heureuse de cette réponse quand elle saura ce qui vous est arrivés demain matin, répondit Théodore. Bonne nuit.

Blaise fit la même chose laissant les jumeaux qui pensaient aux horreurs qu'ils allaient devoir subir à l'école et chez eux car leurs parents n'accepteront jamais cela. C'était définitivement pas une bonne année.

* * *

Et voilà, les pauvres ! ça commence fort le début de l'année :)

Reviews s'il vous plaît ?

à la prochaine!


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde,

Merci aux personnes qui laissent des commentaires ça nous fait plaisir et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs. désolé pour le retard mais le planning était très chargé et le chapitre est plus long que prévu .

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _pensées, flash-back, sortilèges sont en italiques._

 ** _italique+gras c'est le fourchelangue._**

Bonne lecture

attention note importante à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie :

Chapitre 16 :

Le lendemain, Harry et Drago se réveillèrent à la hâte afin d'échapper à Hermione mais c'était peine perdue car elle était déjà devant l'entrée des Serpentards avec Olivia.

-Alors ? Vous êtes rentrés sans problèmes hier ? Demanda Hermione.

-… eh bien … tu vois … en fait, bafouilla Harry.

-Je te l'avais dit Hermione qu'ils allaient avoir des soucis surtout avec Rusard, n'est-ce-pas ? Interrogea Olivia.

Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre eux et Hermione qui n'avait pas encore réagi.

-Eh bien, déjà en train de s'engueuler ? Ce n'est que le début de l'année, s'écria Elenna.

-Non, c'est juste que ces messieurs ont déjà une retenue de la part de leur directeur de maison dès le premier jour, expliqua trop calmement Hermione.

-Si ce n'est que ça, répondit Elenna. Je peux comprendre ton point de vue Hermione mais pour l'instant, il faudrait qu'on aille dans le Grande Salle. On se verra après, salua-t-elle.

-Les garçons, allez la rejoindre ou sinon je ne donne pas chère de votre peau, prononça sombrement Hermione en s'avançant vers les deux Serpentards.

Entraînant Blaise, Pansy et Théo, Drago et Harry marchèrent à la Grande Salle et s'assirent à leur place, attendant le petit déjeuner. Presque tous les Serpentards et Serdaigles étaient dans la pièce, la table des Poufsouffles était remplie à moitié mais à la table des Gryffondors, il n'y avait que Hermione, Olivia, Sophie qui était à côté d'elles et un groupe un peu plus âgés. Le groupe était heureux que Sophie vienne avec eux car malgré ses origines vampiriques, elle ne les traitait pas comme des moins que rien. Pendant le petit déjeuner, les préfets faisaient le tour des tables afin de distribuer les emplois du temps.

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop chargé, pria Blaise.

-Tu crois ? Dit Drago en levant un sourcil.

Blaise lui sourit et fit la position d'une personne en train de prier avec quelques mimiques en plus.

Les préfets de Serpentards arrivèrent au niveau du groupe, ils leur donnèrent les emplois du temps plus une lettre pour Harry et Drago. Ces deux-là comprirent qu'il s'agissait de leurs punitions. Ils laissèrent les lettres de côté pour se concentrer sur l'emploi du temps.

Lundi :

9 à 11 h : Défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Lockhart, avec Gryffondor.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Potions, Mr Rogue, avec Serdaigle.

16 à 18 h : Histoire de la magie, Mr Binns, avec Poufsouffle.

Mardi :

8 à 10 h : Potions, Mr Rogue, avec Serdaigle.

10 à 12 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave, avec Gryffondor.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Métamorphose, Mme McGonagall, avec Gryffondor.

16 à 18 h : Sortilèges, Mr Flitwick, avec Serdaigle.

Mercredi :

8 à 10 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave, avec Gryffondor.

10 à 12 h : Sortilèges, Mr Flitwick, avec Serdaigle.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Lockhart, avec Gryffondor.

16 à 18 h : Histoire de la magie, Mr Binns, avec Poufsouffle.

19 h : Ouverture du banquet.

20 à 22 h : Astronomie, Mme Sinistra, avec Gryffondor.

Jeudi :

8 à 10 h : Défense contre le forces du mal, Mr Lockhart, avec Gryffondor.

10 à 12 h : Histoire de la magie, Mr Binns, avec Poufsouffle.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Potions, Mr Rogue, avec Serdaigle.

16 à 18 h : Métamorphose, Mme McGonagall, avec Gryffondor.

Vendredi :

8 à 10 h : Sortilèges, Mr Flitwick, avec Serdaigle.

10 à 12 h : Métamorphose, Mme McGonagall, avec Gryffondor.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

15 à 17 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave, avec Gryffondor.

L'emploi du temps était convenable et assez similaire à celui de l'an dernier que Harry et les autres ne se plaignirent pas. Par contre, ils avaient beaucoup de cours avec les Gryffondors. Ça devait être une tradition de mettre les maisons ennemies ensemble, faudrait vérifier dans les archives si il n'y a pas eu un massacre en classe les années précédentes. Mais le fait d'être avec Hermione, Olivia et Sophie avait des avantages donc ça compensait le reste. Harry lâcha son emploi du temps pour se concentrer sur la lettre qu'il avait reçu de la part de son parrain. En plus, ses parents allaient recevoir leur lettre aujourd'hui, si ils ne reçoivent pas de beuglante demain, c'était pas bon signe !

Il respira doucement et ouvrit la lettre, s'attendant au pire.

 _Mr Potter,_

 _En raison de votre comportement exécrable en ce début d'année, je vous annonce avec joie que votre retenue se déroulera demain soir à 21 h. Vous aiderez le professeur Lockhart dans ses fonctions. J'espère que cela vous fera prendre conscience de vos actes._

 _Severus Rogue_

 _Directeur de Serpentard._

Harry souffla de soulagement, heureux de sa punition quoique avec Lockhart, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il allait la ranger quand il vit une deuxième feuille glisser sur la table. Il la ramassa, intrigué.

 _Harry,_

 _J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vos retenues mais Rusard insistait sur le fait que vous aviez enfreint le règlement. Quant à vos parents, j'ai expliqué la situation du mieux que je le pouvais mais je ne garantie pas le résultat. Préparez vous à avoir des problèmes, surtout de la part de votre père._

 _Severus_

 _PS : La lettre s'autodétruira quand tu auras fini de lire._

En effet, une fois la dernière lettre lue, la lettre se déchira et se consuma, laissant un dépôt de cendre. Blaise, Théo et Pansy regardèrent la lettre de leur amis s'enflammer.

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Blaise.

-Severus nous a envoyé nos lettres concernant nos retenues, expliqua Drago.

-Et alors ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

-Je vais faire ma retenue avec Lockhart, dit Harry.

-Veinard ! Grommela Drago. Je vais devoir ranger la bibliothèque sans magie.

-Mais ça va être pratique, rétorqua Théo.

-Pardon ? S'offusqua Drago.

Tu sauras au moins où sont les livres quand tu voudras faire des révisions, continua Théo.

Le groupe se tut en regardant Théo, c'était forcément le seul qui allait vous faire cette remarque. Harry compatissait pour son frère : la punition de l'année dernière l'avait un peu traumatisée mais pas assez pour qu'il remette pas les pieds dans une bibliothèque.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais on a Botanique. Si on veut arriver tranquillement avant les Gryffondors, il faut y aller maintenant, déclara Théo en rangeant ses affaires.

Théo avait raison, leur premier cours de l'année en ce mercredi était Botanique et avec Gryffondor. Parfait pour se défoncer dès le matin, le groupe se dirigea vers la serre, rejoint par Hermione, Olivia et Sophie.

-Vous avez reçu vos retenues ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, confirma Harry. Je fais ma retenue avec Lockhart et Drago va ranger la bibliothèque.

-Mais c'est génial, Harry ! Il faut que tu lui demandes un autographe ! S'exclama Hermione. Ne fais pas cette tête Drago, tu sauras au moins où sont les livres quand tu voudras réviser.

-Merci de partager mon point de vue, lâcha Théo.

Le groupe resta muet un moment avant d'exploser de rire. C'était formel, ils avaient deux rats de bibliothèque avec eux.

-Et tes vacances Sophie ? Elles étaient comment ? Demanda Drago.

-Bien ! J'ai visité la Sibérie ainsi que l'Espagne du Sud. Je ne vous raconte pas le changement de températures, annonça-t-elle.

-Ma pauvre ! Ironisa Harry. Et ton village ?

-Tout va bien, sourit la jeune vampire. Grâce aux interventions de mon père, le village devient plus autonome.

-Ce serait bien qu'on aille le visiter un jour ? Proposa Olivia.

-Pas peur de se faire mordre ? Demanda Sophie.

-Nan, et puis, je trouve que ça nous permettra de mieux comprendre vos origines et vos cultures, répondit Olivia.

La conversation dura le temps d'atteindre la serre. Ils arrivèrent les premiers, suivis des Serpentards et pour finir, par les Gryffondors.

Ils allaient entrer dans la salle quand ils virent un message leur demandant d'aller dans la serre numéro quatre. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la serre en question et se placèrent devant des pots remplis de plantes encore inconnues. Ils attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de leur professeur.

-Bonjour les enfants, salua Mme Chourave en arrivant avec son casque sur ses oreilles.

-Bonjour professeur Chourave ! S'exclamèrent tous les élèves.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons parler des mandragores. Quelqu'un veut me dire quelque chose dessus ? Interrogea-t-elle en regardant plusieurs mains se lever. Miss Granger ?

-La Mandragore ou ''Mandragora'' est une plante qui sous la forme de potions permet à n'importe quelle personne pétrifiée de revenir à la vie, commença Hermione. Mais c'est aussi une plante très dangereuse, son cri est mortel pour quiconque l'entend.

-Très bien, dix points pour Gryffondor, accorda le professeur. Rassurez-vous, les plantes sont très donc vous vous évanouirez seulement,. C'est pour cela que vous avez des caches-oreilles. Mettez-les s'il vous plaît, recommanda-t-elle. Dépêchez, ensuite vous la prenez au dessous des feuilles, vous la tenez fermement et vous tirez, expliqua-t-elle en tirant la plante qui hurla à plein poumon.

Les élèves pressèrent les caches-oreilles avec leurs mains avec force car le cri de la mandragore était vraiment insoutenable. La professeur maintenait toujours la plante en l'air pendant quelques secondes avant de la replanter dans le pot d'à côté et Hermione voyait Neville devenir pâle et il tourna de l'œil, s'écroulant par terre sous le regard lassé du professeur.

-Longdubat a mal mis ses caches-oreilles, soupira Chourave.

-Non Madame, il s'est juste évanoui, contra Seamus.

-Eh bien, laissez le, répondit-elle.

La classe la regarda avec surprise avant de regarder les pots où les Mandragores gigotaient dans tous les sens. Ils la prirent fermement et tirèrent en même temps les plantes hurlantes, s'offrant une symphonie de cris aussi aigu que possible. Sophie fut la première à replanter sa Mandragore, ne supportant plus ses cris. Un des problèmes chez les vampires, leurs oreilles étaient très sensibles. Drago joua un peu avec la sienne mais elle semblait déterminée à manger son doigt. Harry regarda un moment avec la sienne : elle était toute ridée et elle essayait de tomber par terre. Il la plongea dans le pot et il l'enterra en un temps record.

Heureusement, l'heure se termina rapidement et les élèves sortirent avec empressement, couverts de terre de la tête aux pieds. Arrivant en Sortilèges, les Serpentards retrouvèrent Elenna qui étaient déjà installée et ils ordonnèrent au professeur de leur apprendre le sortilège de nettoyage. C'était vrai que voir des Serpentards sales et couverts de terre était assez rare.

Pendant le déjeuner, toutes les tables étaient centrées sur le même sujet, les Serpentards sales dans la salle de Sortilèges. Même à la table des professeurs ! Pour Severus, c'était difficile de ne pas tuer tous ces idiots. Ses élèves avaient humilié la maison Serpentard mais la faute revenait à Madame Chourave, elle et ses manies d'emmener des plantes dangereuses … non Severus n'était pas violent et ne prévoyait pas un meurtre de génie, il faisait une dépression sur la réputation de sa maison.

-Merlin, tu vois l'aura noire du professeur Rogue, murmura Pansy.

-Il se sent peut-être pas bien, proposa Blaise.

-Non … il est en train de faire une dépression, dit Harry.

-Et pourquoi Monsieur Je-sais-tout ? Demanda Blaise.

-Doit-on te rappeler que tous les Serpentards de deuxième année ont été vus en publique couvert de boue dans toute l'école, la maison la plus irréprochable niveau hygiène, répondit sarcastiquement Drago.

-Mais … c'est pas si grave, dit Blaise.

-Tu as tord Blaise, c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à nous alors imagine, notre directeur qui est Serpentard depuis plusieurs décennies, c'est une humiliation en plus d'une déception, déclara Drago.

-On risque d'avoir une conversation avec lui ce soir, finit Harry.

Le reste du repas fut assez tendu après les propos des Malefoy. À la fin du repas, ils allèrent en Défense contre les forces du mal et avec les Gryffondors ! Cela allait être dur.

-Alors Potter, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être recouvert de boue ? S'écria Ron en arrivant.

-Le temps que je passe dans mon potager, pourquoi ? Répondit Harry.

Quasiment toute la classe regardait Harry avec de gros yeux, Harry Potter, s'occupant du jardin alors que le manoir Malefoy avait une vingtaine d'elfes de maison, c'était choquant. Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la porte du bureau de leur professeur. Ils levèrent la tête et virent Lockart qui leur souriait. La plupart des filles entrèrent en transe dès son arrivée, c'était vraiment effrayant.

-Permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal : moi ! Commença-t-il.

 _-Mais il est bête ou quoi ? C'est marqué sur l'emploi du temps que c'est notre professeur !_ Pensèrent les jumeaux Malefoy.

-Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les forces du mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lecteurs de ''Sorcière-Hebdo'', termina-t-il en faisant son sourire.

Les filles gloussèrent tandis que les garçons roulèrent des yeux.

-Bien, j'aimerai vous faire un questionnaire mais je vous le réserve pour la prochaine fois. Maintenant nous allons étudier des créatures infâmes, de la pire espèce. Mais n'ayez crainte, tant que je suis là, vous ne craignez rien, dit-il en bougeant l'objet qui était recouvert avec une couverture. Je vous demanderai de ne pas crier, ça pourrait les énerver.

Lockhart enleva la couverture pour révéler une cage où des petits lutins bleus avec des ailes et des antennes bougeaient dans tous les sens. Les enfants moldus les regardaient avec crainte mais les enfants sorciers faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas rire. Finalement, un rire surgit au fond de la salle, il s'agissait de Seamus qui se tenait le ventre, entrain de se tordre de rire.

-Des … lutins de … cornouaille ? Dit-il entre de rire.

-Et oui, des lutins de cornouaille, vous avez raison Mr Finnegan mais il faut que vous sachiez que ce sont de véritables petites pestes. Voyons voir comment vous débrouillez, confirma-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la cage.

Une ruée de lutins arriva dans la salle et se jeta vers les élèves. En les voyant arriver, les élèves prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, fermant la porte de la salle. Neville était dans les premiers mais deux lutins le prirent par les oreilles, le soulevèrent et le coincèrent en haut d'un chandelier.

-Au secours ! Laissez-moi descendre ! Cria-t-il.

La salle était un carnage, les livres étaient déchirés, le squelette étaient en miettes. La plupart des tables étaient renversées et Hermione, Drago et Harry essayaient de se faire une forteresse avec elles pour éviter les assauts des lutins. Lockhart, lui, étaient entrain d'évaluer la situation et il avait dépasser les bornes, il sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule.

\- _Mutinlutin Malinpesti!_

La formule n'eut étonnement aucun effet et un des lutin prit sa baguette tandis que d'autres décrochaient les tableaux pour les mettre en miettes après. Lockhart courut dans l'escalier pour essayer de sauver ses tableaux mais les lutins étaient plus rapides que lui. Il scruta la salle ( du moins ce qu'il en restait ) et se tourna vers le trio.

-Je vous demanderai de remettre ceux qui restent en cage, dit-il avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Mais il se moque de nous ! cria Drago avec des lutins dans les cheveux

-Drago ! Ne bouge pas et toi aussi Hermione, prévint Harry en éjectant les lutins un par un avec un livre des cheveux de son frère et de son amie.

-Au secours ! Cria Neville qui était toujours suspendu au lustre.

-Il est encore là lui ? Se plaignit Drago qui essayait d'attraper les lutins tout en sauvant ses cheveux.

-Bon, autant utiliser la manière forte, déclara Hermione. _Immobilus !_

Le sort envahit toute la pièce et les lutins se retrouvèrent figer dans les airs, flottant tranquillement.

-Génial ! Soufflèrent les jumeaux.

-N'est-ce pas ? Par contre, j'ai du mal à la maîtriser donc l'effet est temporaire, expliqua Hermione.

Sans attendre d'autres explications, Harry se rua vers la cage et l'ouvrit tandis que Drago et Hermione prenaient les lutins le plus rapidement possible.

Après trois _Immobilus_ et quinze minutes de rangements, la salle était à peu près ranger.

-Hermione ! Ne me laisse pas là ! S'écria Neville.

-Oh ! Pardon Neville ! _Levicorpus !_ Dit Hermione.

Elle ramena Neville au sol et il les remercia avant de déguerpir.

-Mon Dieu, c'est enfin fini, soupira Hermione.

-Quant à Lockhart, on ne va pas le remercier pour son aide, maugréa Drago.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il a juste eu un problème, ça arrive à tout le monde, déclara Hermione.

-Bien sûr, et tu veux qu'on croie qu'il a vraiment rencontrer un yéti alors qu'il est pas capable de s'occuper de petits lutins, demanda-t-il.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, ne disant rien. Elle savait que leur professeur n'avait rien fait pour les aider et que cela remettait en causes ses exploits mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, non ?

-Ah Drago, j'ai oublié de te le dire mais tu as les cheveux ébouriffés comme quand on est à la maison, dit tout à coup Harry.

-Drago, tu devrais rester comme ça. Tu es plus beau ainsi que les cheveux recouverts de gel, remarqua Hermione.

-Mais non, tu sais que c'est une catastrophe à entretenir quand ils ne sont pas retenus, se plaignit Drago.

-Mais si je sais ce que ça fait, j'ai les mêmes en plus long, dit Hermione en pointant ses cheveux qui étaient aussi en batailles.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, tu devras rester comme ça pour le dernier cours, conclut innocemment son frère.

Drago regarda son frère, interdit. Il savait très bien que quand il avait les cheveux lâchés, les filles lui courraient juste parce qu'il ressemblait à un ange. C'était pour ça qu'il mettait du gel, il avait un regard plus froid et les gens n'osait pas l'approcher. Là il était mal.

-Euh … bon d'accord mais à une condition, dit-il.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Hermione.

-Vous me protéger en classe ! Aucun siège ne doit être libre autour de moi, répondit Drago.

-Soit mais tu sais …

DRRINNG!

… on va y aller, déclara Harry en tirant son frère.

La dernière heure de cours de la journée fut interminable. Malgré la demande de Drago qui a été acceptée, la classe était concentrée sur le nouveau look de Drago et presque toute les filles essayaient d'attirer son attention. À la fin du cours, Drago balança ses affaires dans son sac et alla se réfugier dans son dortoir, n'attendant pas les autres.

-Il réagit toujours comme ça ? Demanda Pansy.

-Depuis tout petit, répondit Harry. À chaque fois qu'on avait des invités à la maison, toutes les femmes l'aimaient à cause de son apparence d'ange et Drago ne le supportait pas. Depuis qu'il a découvert le gel, il en met tout le temps sauf à la maison, c'est sa carapace.

Ils rejoignirent le dortoir des Serpentards et allèrent retrouver Drago qui les attendait dans le salon.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, rétorqua celui-ci.

-Et tu as déjà remis du gel ? S'étonna Blaise.

-Je tiens à ma vie, dit Drago en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du dortoir. On y va ? Je meurs de faim.

Les Serpentards rangèrent leurs affaires avant de rejoindre Drago au portrait. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs tables où il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et du coup, les tables étaient déjà garnies. Ils trouvèrent en bout de table une place où ils pouvaient manger tous ensemble.

-Potter ! Il faut qu'on parle, s'exclama une voix derrière Harry.

-Ah ! Bonsoir capitaine ! Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai appris que tu avais déjà une retenue. Tu as failli battre les jumeaux Weasley mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Pour les entraînements, je continuerai à t'entraîner personnellement et ce sera toujours le vendredi après-midi. Ça te convient ? Expliqua Flint.

-Bien sûr, je n'ai rien de prévu, répondit Harry.

-Bien, à vendredi Potter, salua Flint en retournant à sa place.

-C'est vrai que tu es attrapeur, veinard. Tu peux voler quand tu veux, plaisanta Blaise.

-Veinard ? Va faire un entraînement avec Marcus et revient me voir, tu me diras si je suis toujours un veinard, riposta Harry offensé.

-Et pour la retenue ? Vous avez reçu la réponse de vos parents ? Demanda Théo.

-Drago … on a pas reçu de lettres à midi ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, à part le journal, on a rien eu de plus, répondit Drago.

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, les rassura Pansy.

-Non. Plus ils mettent de temps à répondre, plus nos chances de survie raccourcissent, contredit Drago.

-Mais quand même, vos parents ne sont pas des monstres, s'indigna-t-elle.

-Non, bien sûr que non … mais quand même … , essaya d'expliquer Harry.

-De toute façon, il est tard et demain, on a grosse journée. Mieux vaut aller se coucher, tu viens Harry, coupa Drago en se levant de la table.

-Je te suis, dit Harry.

Les frères Malefoy quittèrent la Grande Salle et se ruèrent vers leur dortoir faire leurs devoirs en vitesse avant d'aller en Astronomie. À 22 h, ils allèrent se coucher, épuisés par l'heure passée avec les Gryffondors et ils se laissèrent aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Harry et Drago se réveillèrent les premiers et ils prirent tranquillement leurs douches, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seuls. Trente minutes plus tard, le bruit des réveils et des grognements des garçons les firent accélérer. Ils quittèrent la salle de bain et allèrent dans le salon attendre leurs amis, se prélassant dans les fauteuils. Quinze minutes plus tard, Pansy arriva, suivie de Blaise et Théo. Ils sortirent du dortoir où Elenna les attendait, seule.

-Les fille ne sont pas avec toi ? Demanda Pansy.

-Non, c'est bizarre, répondit-elle.

-HARRY ! TU COURS À LA GRANDE SALLE, MAINTENANT ! Hurla Hermione tout en courant vers eux.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle a le diable qui lui court après ?_ Pensa Harry.

Il allait lui poser la question quand un flash l'éblouit. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et il vit devant lui un jeune garçon blond avec un appareil photo.

-Bonjour, je suis Colin Crivey. C'est ma première année et je suis à Gryffondor. Tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? Ravi de te rencontrer, je voulais savoir …

Harry écoutait les paroles du jeune Gryffondor et par Salazar ! Il en avait des questions.

-Eh bien … tu vois Colin … il faut que … , commença Harry.

-Oh mon Dieu, regarde Colin, s'écria Sophie. C'est Nick quasi-sans-tête !

-Où ça ? Où ça ? Demanda Colin excité.

-Il est allé vers le dortoir Serdaigle, s'empressa de répondre Olivia. Colin les remercia et piqua un sprint à la recherche du fantôme. Pendant ce temps le groupe courut dans le couloir afin d'atteindre le rapidement possible la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent à leurs tables, la journée allait être longue si ça continuait comme ça. 

Harry longeait les couloirs, allant au bureau de Lockhart prêt à faire sa retenue. Drago était parti rejoindre Mme pince pour ranger une partie de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient crevés, la journée fut longue avec les cours mais le pire fut Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils ont eu un questionnaire de connaissances, jusque là, pas de problèmes. Mais ce questionnaire était centré sur la vie de Lockhart ! Ils ont passé les deux heures à parler de sa vie, pire que l'Histoire de la magie. Et en plus, ils ont reçu leurs lettres de la part de leur père.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _À midi, les élèves de deuxièmes année se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, affamés. La matinée fut plus qu'ennuyeuse. Ils en étaient au plat principal quand les hiboux arrivèrent. Harry et Drago les regardèrent et virent Hedwige et Hyperion qui arrivèrent vers eux. Ils atterrirent en face d'eux tendant la patte pour qu'ils puissent attraper la lettre. Les jeunes prirent leurs lettres et donnèrent un peu de viandes à leurs hiboux avant de les laisser s'envoler. Pour la lettre, elle n'était pas rouge donc c'était pas une beuglante. Ils ouvrirent sachant qu'ils avaient la même._

 _Cher Harry/Drago,_

 _J'ai donc appris vos exploits par Severus, décidément cette année commence mal. J'ai inspecté vos réveils, ils avaient deux heures de retard, c'était donc normal que vous n'ayez pas entendu la sonnerie. Nous parlerons de tout ça pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien de grave à présent. Bonne chance et ta mère t'embrasse._

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Lucius_

 _Bon, pas de punitions, c'était un bon début. Ils allaient faire part de cette nouvelle à leurs amis quand un fracas retentit à la table des Gryffondors._

 _-Regardez ! Cria Seamus. Les Weasley ont reçu une beuglante._

 _Plusieurs rires retentirent dans la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron commença à ouvrir la lettre quand une voix hurla._

 _-FRED, GEORGE ET RONALD WEASLEY ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? JE SUIS INDIGNÉE ! VOTRE PÈRE VA AVOIR UNE ENQUÊTE DE LA PART DU MINISTÈRE ET C'EST ENTIÈREMENT DE VOTRE FAUTE ! SI JAMAIS VOUS RECOMMENCEZ, VOUS REVENEZ À LA MAISON ! Quant à toi Ginny chérie, on a appris pour ton passage à Gryffondor, ton père et moi somme très fiers de toi._

 _Sur ces dernières paroles, la lettre se déchira, laissant dans la Grande Salle, un silence mortel._

 _Fin flash-back._

Harry frissonna encore, la voix de Mme Weasley était puissante quand elle était en colère. Il frappa à la porte et Lockhart l'ouvrit le laissant entrer.

-Harry, assied toi, on a du pain sur la planche, le pressa le professeur.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Remplir les autographes que je dois donner demain et je souhaiterai avoir ta signature aussi, expliqua Lockhart.

-Il y en a combien ? Demanda Harry.

-Deux mille, répondit Lockhart commençant la première pile.

Harry soupira, il ne sera pas libre avant plusieurs heures.

Plusieurs heures plus tard :

Cela faisait trois heures que Harry signait des photos et il commençait à craquer. Il en avait marre d'écouter les récits de Lockhart.

-Que penses-tu de la renommée Harry ? Demanda Lockhart.

-C'est effrayant et inutile, répondit Harry.

-Tu trouves ? Essaye de t'en servir quand même, ça a un bon côté, lui conseilla Lockhart.

Harry haussa les épaules et se concentra vers les autographes quand il entendit un sifflement.

 _ **-Du sang, je veux du sang …**_

-Nagini ? Demanda Harry.

-Pardon ? Dit Lockhart.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu une voix, murmura le jeune Serpentard regardant le plafond.

-Non, mais tu dois épuisé et nom d'un best-seller ! Ça fait plus de trois heures que nous sommes là ! C'est effrayant comme le temps passe, raisonna Lockhart en regardant le plafond.

-Effrayant, répéta Harry.

N'y tenant plus, Lockhart congédia Harry, le remerciant pour son aide. Harry se dépêcha de rentrer, n'ayant que pour envie d'aller au lit mais en chemin, il entendit à nouveau la voix.

 _ **-Du sang ...**_ _**écorcher … déchirer … tuer, je veux tuer.**_

Harry suivit la voix qui avançait rapidement. À une intersection, il croisa Hermione Drago.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-On est venus te chercher, mais maintenant on peut rentrer, dit Hermione.

-Attendez, vous n'entendez pas une voix, l'arrêta Harry.

-Non, dirent en même temps Drago et Hermione après une minute de silence.

-J'entends une voix depuis que je suis avec Lockhart et je l'entends toujours, expliqua Harry. Et ça se déplace, il veut tuer, ajouta-t-il en courant.

-Tuer … Harry attends ! Cria Hermione en lui courant après avec Drago.

Ils longèrent les couloirs et arrivèrent à une allée principale où le sol était mouillé. Il la traversèrent et Harry remarque un détail particulier.

-Eh ! Vous avez déjà vu ça, dit-il en pointant des araignées qui sortaient par la fenêtre à la file indienne.

-Non, c'est la première fois que je les vois agir comme ça, réfléchit Hermione.

-Et ça, demanda Drago en pointant du doigt autre chose au sol.

Dans le reflet de l'eau, on voyait des lettres inscrites. Ils levèrent la tête et purent lire ce qui était marqué.

 _-La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde_ , lut Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Ça a été écrit avec du sang, ajouta-t-elle.

-Regardez, dit Harry en s'avançant vers le mur au niveau de la colonne.

-Mon dieu, ce n'est pas Miss Teigne ? Demanda Hermione.

* * *

Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

pour la note importante : nous avons décidé de prendre une pause pendant le mois d'août pour écrire des chapitre en avance. nous ne publierons pas de chapitres avant la première semaine de Septembre. merci de nous comprendre.

Bonne vacances à vous tous !


	17. Chapter 17 part A

salut tout le monde

on est de retour ! merci de votre patience à tous et merci aux personnes qui laissent des commentaires.

Harry Potter ne nous appartient sauf les nouveaux personnages.

 _pensées, sorts et lettres en italiques_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie :

Chapitre 17 partie A :

Sur la colonne, suspendue, se trouvait Miss Teigne, figée.

-Est-elle morte ? Souffla Hermione.

Harry allait lui répondre quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Serpentards arrivèrent, suivis des Gryffondors. Le trio essaya de se mettre dans un coin du couloir pour se mêler à la foule mais les deux autres maisons arrivèrent les empêchant de rejoindre les autres. Harry était bloqué devant le message inscrit sur le mur tandis que Hermione et Drago furent rejoints par le reste du groupe. Pendant ce temps là, les professeurs étaient arrivés et ils regardaient le message sérieusement.

-Écartez-vous, laissez place par Merlin, s'exclama une voix criarde.

- _Oh non si jamais Rusard me voit ici avec Miss Teigne, je vais y passe_ r _,_ pensa Harry qui essayait de trouver un coin où il pouvait se mêler à la foule, mais étant à côté des Gryffondors, c'était impossible.

-Ah Mr Potter, vous êtes donc là, je me demande quelle punition vous … commença Rusard avant de se figer.

Harry suivit le regard du concierge et Rusard était concentré sur sa chatte qui ne bougeait pas.

-Vous … vous avez tué … ma chatte, bégaya Rusard.

-Non, … non, répéta Harry en reculant.

-Je vais vous tuer, je vais vous tuer, cria Rusard en prenant Harry par le col.

-Argus ! Cria Dumbledore, stoppant le concierge dans son élan. Du calme, je suis sûr que le jeune Potter à des explications.

-Mais professeur …

-De plus, continua le directeur. Elle est pas morte : elle a sans doute été pétrifiée. Je pense que le jeune Potter n'ait pas grand chose à nous dire et qu'il étais juste là par accident.

-Pas besoin professeur, vous avez vu ce qu'il a écrit sur le mur, dit Rusard en pointant le message.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit je le jure, s'écria Harry, s'adressant au directeur.

-Mensonges ! Siffla le concierge.

-Stop ! Que tous les élèves rejoignent leurs dortoirs respectifs, déclara Dumbledore en voyant les élèves partirent. Sauf, vous trois, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le trio.

Le trio se rapprocha des professeurs et Lockhart regardait Miss Teigne.

-Alors ? Que faisiez-vous ici au lieu d'être au banquet ? demanda le directeur.

-Eh bien, nous étions en train de chercher Harry puisqu'il avait une retenue, répondit Hermione.

-Je confirme, dit Lockhart. Harry m'aidait à signer des autographes.

-C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'aller le chercher, répondit Drago. Hermione est venue me chercher à la bibliothèque et nous avons trouvé Harry. On allait rejoindre la Grande Salle quand …

-Quand ? Répéta Severus.

-Quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, termina Harry. On allait à la bibliothèque quand on a vu Miss Teigne.

Severus les regarda avec son regard ''bien sûr, prenez moi pour un imbécile !'' avant de regarder le directeur pour connaître sa décision.

-Pas de coupable sans preuves, conclut Dumbledore.

-Ma chatte a été pétrifiée … j'exige un châtiment, s'écria Rusard.

-Tout va bien Argus, dit Dumbledore. Je crois que Pomona possède des mandragores. Une fois arrivées à maturité, nous les utiliserons afin de préparer un antidote mais en attendant, je vous conseille de faire bien attention.

Suite aux conseils du directeur, les professeurs ainsi que le trio partirent rejoindre leur quartier.

-Mr Potter ! Un instant je vous prie, héla Severus qui suivait les enfants.

-Professeur ? Demanda Harry.

-Dans mon bureau, tout de suite, ordonna Severus en les amenant dans les cachots.

Quinze minutes plus tard, dans les appartements de Severus, le trio s'installa dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le salon tandis que Severus préparait trois verres de jus de citrouille, un Scotch et quelques fruits qu'un elfe lui avait apporté. Il amena le tout sur la table prit son verre et s'installa dans son siège préféré en face des jeunes.

-Donc, que s'est-il réellement passé tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il.

-Professeur ! S'écria Hermione. Vous ne croyez quand même pas les dires de Rusard !

-Pas du tout Miss Granger, je crois en l'innocence de Gabriel, la rassura Severus. Par contre, je ne crois pas du tout à votre petite histoire que vous avez raconté aux autres. Alors soit vous me dites tout maintenant, soit préparez vous à avoir une nuit blanche car je ne vais pas vous lâcher jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui se passe.

Drago et Hermione se penchèrent pour regarder Gabriel. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait inventé la fin de l'histoire. C'était à lui de choisir si il devait dire la vérité.

-Oncle Sev, est-ce normal que j'entende des voix ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Des voix ? Répéta Severus.

-Oui, quand j'étais avec Lockhart j'ai entendu une voix et quand je suis sorti de son bureau, elle était toujours là. Drago et Hermione sont arrivés pendant que je la suivais et après, on a trouvé Miss Teigne, expliqua Gabriel. Alors, est-ce normal ?

-Non Gabriel, répondit Hermione. Ce n'est jamais bon signe d'entendre des voix, même dans le monde des sorciers.

-Elle a raison, confirma Severus. Est-ce arrivé une autre fois ?

-Non, ce fut la première fois, dit Harry.

Severus soupira et les laissa aller dans leurs dortoirs, demandant quand même à Gabriel de venir le voir si cela se reproduisait. Les enfants retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs se coucher, ne sachant pas que ce qui venait de se passer n'était que le commencement. 

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, tout le monde parlait de l'accident de Miss Teigne. Harry était comme son frère, à moitié concentré sur la conversation qui les entourait. Il pensait plus à cette voix, il avait d'abord cru que c'était le serpent qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt l'année dernière mais il n'avait pas cette voix glaciale et blessante. Les paroles d'Hermione aussi le gênait, était-il le seul à entendre des voix ou d'autres avaient le même don ? Et si c'était le cas, à qui appartenait cette voix ?

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le hululement d'un hibou. Il regarda devant lui et une énorme hibou noir aux yeux rouges lui tendait la patte où se trouvait une lettre.

Il la prit et donna à manger au volatile mais voyant que le hibou ne bougeait pas, il en conclut que le destinataire attendait une réponse dans les plus brefs délais. Il ouvrit la lettre et en voyant le style d'écriture, il devina immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

 _Harry,_

 _J'ai appris par ton père que ton début d'année ne fut guère glorieux, je t'écris donc pour savoir comment ça se passe. Je suis désolé d'être parti aussi rapidement le jour de ta fête mais je devais retourner au Ministère._

 _Bref, ce ne pas sur ma vie dont j'ai envie de parler mais de la tienne. Les Gryffondors te gênent ? Dumbledore te propose encore des choses tordues ? Vous avez un problème à l'école ?_

 _Voilà les questions que je me pose, réponds-moi vite et donne la lettre à Hadès, il me l'apportera rapidement._

 _Prochainement,_

 _Tom Jedusor._

 _PS : Je voulais te demander quelques renseignements au sujet de ton amie Elenna._

Harry rit devant le contenu de la lettre, le conseiller ne devait pas être habituer à écrire ses lettres personnellement. Il prit un parchemin et commença à rédiger sa lettre.

 _Mr le conseiller,_

 _En effet, le début d'année fut assez difficile et nous avons réussi à avoir une retenue le premier jour de l'école, un exploit pour des Serpentards. Pour Dumbledore ou les Gryffondors, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec eux, du moins, pour l'instant._

 _Pourquoi voulez-vous des renseignements sur Elenna ? A-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?_

 _J'ai une question à vous poser aussi, savez-vous quelque chose au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets et d'un certain héritier ?_

 _Merci de me répondre et de savoir si je vais bien. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété._

 _Harry Potter._

Il plaça le parchemin dans une lettre et la donna au hibou qui s'envola dès qu'il eut la lettre sur lui.

-Qui c'était ? Demanda Drago.

-Le conseiller, répondit Harry. Il voulait savoir comment on allait car père lui a parlé de notre situation.

-Oh ? Je vois, dit son frère.

La matinée commença doucement avec Sortilèges, ils apprirent le sort _Rictusempra_ et les deux maisons s'amusèrent à utiliser ce sortilège pour faire rire leur professeur le plus discrètement possible. À la sonnerie, les élèves sortirent laissant le pauvre professeur Flitwick avec une crise de rire. Les Serpentards se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la salle de la magie, ils avaient Métamorphose avec McGonagall et il valait mieux ne pas être en retard avec elle. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la salle et le groupe rejoignit Hermione, Olivia et Sophie qui semblaient en plein débat.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Blaise.

-On donnait notre point de vue sur quelque chose mais on va être départagées par le professeur McGonagall, répondit Hermione.

-S'il vous plaît ! Le cours va commencer, s'écria leur professeur.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de rentrer, ne voulant pas contrarier leur professeur.

-Tout le monde a au moins amené un animal avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Un silence lui répondit et fière de ses élèves, elle commença le cours.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons transformer des animaux en verre. Je dirai que c'est plus facile à faire avec un oiseau mais bon, nous allons faire avec, expliqua McGonagall.

Harry et Drago sourirent en regardant Hedwige qui regardait les autres rapaces dans la salle.

-Bon vous tapez trois fois doucement votre animal et vous dites _Vera Verto,_ continua-t-elle en faisant une démonstration.

À la fin de la formule, le perroquet qu'elle avait utilisée était devenu un verre à pied en cristal.

-C'est pratique si jamais tu as oublié ton verre, souffla Drago.

-Oui mais j'ai pas envie de boire dans n'importe quel animal surtout dans la nature, murmura son frère.

-Qui veut commencer ? Proposa McGonagall en regardant ses élèves un par un. Mr Weasley ? Désigna-t-elle. Et n'oubliez pas, un, deux, trois, _Vera Verto._

Ron fit la manœuvre et un jet vert jaillit de sa baguette pour transformer son rat en à verre à pied poilu avec encore la queue de l'animal, provoquant une crise de rire dans la salle.

-Il faudra changer cette baguette Mr Weasley, recommanda la professeur. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Hermione leva la main tout en regardant McGonagall.

-Miss Granger, accepta-t-elle.

-Professeur, je voulais vous poser une question. Savez-vous quelque chose au sujet de la chambre des Secrets ? Demanda Hermione avec sérieux.

-Eh bien … que voulez savoir Miss Granger ? Demanda McGonagall. Toute l'histoire ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec impatience et toute la classe regardait avec attention leur professeur qui essayait de se remémorer l'histoire.

-Comme vous le savez tous cette école a été construite il y a plus de mille ans par les plus grands fondateurs que le monde magique ait connu. D'ailleurs, nos maisons portent leurs noms : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard.

Les élèves murmurèrent quelques instants avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur McGonagall.

-Cette école a été construite et utilisée dans une parfaite harmonie. Les fondateurs cherchaient dans le monde des enfants qui présentaient des dons magiques et les amenaient à l'école. La paix fut vite instaurée en cette période mais très rapidement un conflit arriva et sema le trouble parmi les fondateurs. Salazar Serpentard voulait que l'on soit plus sélectif sur les enfants pour ne garder que les enfants qui avaient leurs dons qui se transmettaient de génération en génération. Un jour, une grande dispute éclata entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard et Salazar quitta l'école. Depuis ce jour, on dit que Salazar aurait construit une chambre secrète où il aurait caché une chose horrible. Il la scella avant son départ, attendant que son unique héritier arrive à l'école et puisse achever son œuvre, c'est-à-dire éradiquer tout enfant moldu de l'école. Bien sûr l'école a déjà été fouillée de nombreuses fois, aucune chambre de cette sorte n'a été découverte, raconta-t-elle.

-Professeur, quelle est cette chose horrible dont parle la légende ? Demanda Hermione.

-Si l'on en croit la légende, la Chambre des Secrets serait habitée par un monstre, répondit McGonagall.

Pendant le reste du cours, les élèves restèrent silencieux pendant la pratique, assez tourmentés par les paroles de leur professeur.

À la fin de l'heure, le groupe alla dans le parc sous leur arbre préféré, attendant Elenna avant d'aller manger.

-Désolé pour le retard, s'écria-t-elle. Mais le professeur Binns n'avait pas fini son cours.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione, tu n'as rien raté. Pourquoi il n'a pas fini son cours à temps ?

-Un de mes camarades a voulu en savoir plus sur la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Elenna. Il nous a expliqué l'histoire mais il a affirmé que ce n'était que des sornettes.

-Ce n'est pas ce que disait McGonagall, contredit Olivia.

-Tu la crois vraiment ? Demanda Sophie.

-Jamais on a vu notre directrice aussi inquiète, surtout pour une simple légende, répondit Olivia.

-Bon réfléchissons, qui peut bien être l'héritier de Serpentard, dit Elenna.

En moins d'une seconde, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Drago.

-Eh ! Pourquoi vous me regardez tous ! S'écria-t-il.

-Drago, sans vouloir t'offenser mais la famille Malefoy existe depuis la nuit des temps et elle a toujours été dans la maison Serpentard, expliqua Blaise.

-Et alors ? La famille Zabini existe aussi depuis longtemps et vous êtes tous allés à Serpentard, rétorqua Drago.

-Ma famille était en Italie et elle est arrivée en Angleterre seulement au XIX ème siècle. Je ne pense pas que Salazar soit venu en Italie faire des bébés, continua Blaise.

-Et Harry ? Pourquoi vous ne l'accusez pas ? Demanda Drago.

-C'est un Potter, si il a un lien avec les fondateurs, c'est plutôt avec Godric Gryffondor, dit Pansy.

-Bon, c'est bien de faire des suppositions mais on fait comment pour vérifier ? Intervint Harry.

-Les archives ? Proposa Olivia.

-Impossible, déclara directement Théo. Si Salazar a eu un différend avec Godric, on ne va pas trouver grand chose la dessus. De plus, les sources ne sont pas toujours fiables, surtout que ça date de plus de mille ans.

-Petite question qui n'a rien à voir : qui rentre pendant les vacances ? Coupa soudainement Elenna.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Drago, on rentre pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. On va pouvoir demander à père directement si il sait quelque chose, s'écria Harry.

-Très bonne idée, approuva Drago. Pourquoi tu demandes ça Elenna ?

-Ma maison est grande en France et Dumbledore me laisse toute seule à la maison, restant au château. Personne ne vient me voir donc je voulais savoir si ça intéressait quelqu'un d'aller en vacances chez moi pendant les vacances, expliqua la jeune Serdaigle.

-Tu parles français ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ma mère le parlait mais mon père était anglais, j'ai appris les deux langues et j'ai pas vraiment le choix pour faire les courses ou d'autres activités donc oui, je parle le français, répondit-elle.

-Génial ! Je vais demander à mes parents, s'exclama Hermione. C'est au bord de mer ?

-Oui, quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé ? Dit Elenna.

-Ce serait intéressant, il faut qu'on en parle avec les parents, dirent les jumeaux.

-Je dois parler avec mon père mais je pense que c'est jouable, déclara Sophie.

-Pareil pour moi mais je pense qu'ils ne diront pas non, dit Olivia.

-Bon, si vous y allez, je suis partante aussi, dit Pansy.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de lire des textes de Diderot ou Molière voir Rousseau, dit Théo.

-Tant que les filles françaises sont belles et à mon avis oui car avec le profil de Elenna, je vais pas être déçu, annonça Blaise avec malice.

-BLAISE ! hurlèrent les filles tandis que Elenna tournait au rouge tomate.

C'était donc avec un Blaise à moitié mort que le groupe décida d'aller manger.

* * *

et voilà !

on commence doucement mais bon c'est la rentrée. n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

ATTENTION : à cause du travail, on a décidé de plutôt publier une fois toute les deux semaines, comme ça on aura le temps d'écrire de nouveau chapitre.

à plus.


	18. Chapter 17 part B

coucou tout le monde

voici la suite de ce long chapitre merci à tous ceux qui lisent notre histoire et qui laissent des commentaires!

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages

 _les sortilèges_

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le cours de Botanique fut par contre plus calme parce que Mme Chourave conservait les Mandragores dans une serre spécifique pour préparer l'antidote de Miss Teigne, au plus grand bonheur de Sophie. En fin de journée, Harry alla à son entraînement de Quidditch, accompagné de son frère et de Blaise. Une heure plus tard, Harry rentra dans le dortoir en sueur, Drago mettait au point une technique pour battre les autres maisons et Blaise était pâle comme un mort. Il venait de découvrir les entraînements de Flint et il était vraiment pas rassuré, il était même impressionné que Harry tienne encore debout même en étant spectateur, il était épuisé. Ils rejoignirent les autres et ils allèrent se coucher tôt ayant fait leurs devoirs l'après-midi.

Pendant ce temps au Ministère :

Tom était dans son bureau, en train de lire la lettre que lui avait envoyé le jeune Gabriel. Il venait tout juste de la finir et il pouvait dire que le gamin était malin. Ça allait être intéressant.

- _ **Que sse passse-t-il Tom ? Tu ssemble bien t'amuser,**_ demanda Nagini.

- _ **Je viens de recevoir la lettre de Gabriel et je peux dire que le gamin est intelligent,**_ répondit Tom.

- _ **Comment ça ?**_ Continua-t-elle en rampant sur les épaules de son maître.

- _ **Je lui ai demandé des informations sur une de ses amies. Lors de la première année, Sophie devait surveiller Gabriel ainsi que Dumbledore. À la fin de l'année, j'ai vu dans son rapport que Gabriel avait fait connaissance avec la fille de Nicolas Flamel. Et comme elle l'a si bien remarquée, Flamel n'a aucun descendant. Ce n'est pas sa fille biologique et cet homme n'est pas connu pour avoir un grand cœur donc je lui ai demandé si il avait des informations sur elle dans la lettre. Mais le gamin m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais des informations sur elle,**_ expliqua-t-il en rangeant la lettre dans sa veste.

- _ **Au moins, ce jeune garçon n'agit pas comme un chien qui suit vos ordres,**_ dit Nagini.

- _ **C'est certain,**_ approuva Tom.

- _ **En tout cas, je serai heureuse de le rencontrer à nouveau,**_ ajouta-t-elle en retournant au sol _._

 _ **-Et pourquoi cela ?**_ Demanda Tom un peu contrarié.

- _ **Voyons Tom, pas besoin d'être jaloux, je voulais juste lui parler. C'est rare de nos jours de parler à un humain,**_ répondit Nagini en se calant sur le tapis à côté de la cheminée.

-Tiens c'est vrai que je dois me pencher sur ce sujet … _**et je ne suis pas jaloux !**_ S'écria Tom.

Nagini le regarda amusée avant de fermer les yeux, décidant de faire une sieste, laissant Tom étudier les derniers dossiers qu'il lui restait.

À Poudlard :

Le quotidien scolaire s'était facilement instauré dans le groupe et ça fonctionnait toujours de la même manière. Dans la semaine avant un contrôle, Hermione et Théo s'enfermaient dans la bibliothèque et deux jours avant le jour fatidique, ils traînaient les autres de force pour qu'ils aillent réviser. Depuis le début de l'année, les professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de les surveiller et à force, ils ont eu un certain respect pour eux, surtout pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. De plus, aucun incident ne s'était passé depuis la pétrification de Miss Teigne donc plus personne n'y pensait quoique certains se posaient des questions sur l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard et Ron semblait persuadé sur le fait que cette personne était Drago.

Les semaines passèrent donc très vite et on était déjà le dernier vendredi avant les vacances. Tout le groupe sauf Elenna était en Défense contre les forces du mal en train d'écouter les discours grandiloquents de Lockhart.

-... mais bien sûr, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et j'ai pu sauver la jeune fille, termina-t-il. Bon avant que ça sonne, je vous annonce qu'à la rentrée, on fera des duels mais j'imagine que vous en avez jamais fait, continua-t-il avec assurance.

Au mot ''duel'', toute la classe se retourna vers Sophie qui souriait de toutes ses dents, heureuse : enfin un peu d'action dans cette école.

Le cours de Métamorphose fut assez classique parce qu'ils durent changer leurs voisins en animal. Le résultat fut assez amusant : Sophie fut changée en papillon, Hermione en mésange, Olivia en Chiot, Pansy en corbeau, Théo en hamster, Blaise en panthère, Drago en aigle et Harry en chaton. Par contre le retour en forme humaine fut plus compliqué et pour la plupart, certaines plumes ou certains poils étaient encore là. L'après-midi était consacrée aux valises car le professeur Chourave devait surveiller la croissance de ses plantes.

Vers les environs de 18 h, ils rejoignirent le portail de l'école afin de prendre les calèches pour prendre le train. Ils prirent possession du dernier wagon et ils commencèrent à sortir quelques affaires pour les deux heures de trajet jusqu'à Londres. Ils finirent quand même par s'endormir quinze minutes après le départ et ils se réveillèrent aux environs de Londres par le son du train. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir du train à la gare et ils se séparèrent, promettant à Elenna de lui donner une réponse avant lundi. Harry et Drago longeaient la voie à la recherche de leurs parents qui n'étaient pas encore là.

-Drago ! Harry ! Je suis là, s'écria Narcissa.

-Mère ! Crièrent les deux enfants en courant vers elle. Où est père ?

-Il est à la maison avec le conseiller, répondit-elle en traînant ses enfants vers la zone de transplanage.

-Et que fait le conseiller à la maison ? demanda Harry.

-Ton père étant en vacances, il est venu pour lui parler d'une affaire, expliqua Narcissa.

La famille Malefoy transplana et se retrouva dans le salon, très vite accueilli par Dobby.

-Maître Lucius se trouve dans le salon avec votre invité maîtresse Narcissa, déclara Dobby.

-Merci Dobby, est-ce que tu pourrais préparer du thé ainsi que des gâteaux pour ces deux messieurs, demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt ses deux fils.

-Tout de suite maîtresse Narcissa, j'y vais de ce pas, s'excusa Dobby avant de transplaner.

-Je vais rejoindre votre père, allez ranger vos valises avant de venir dans le salon, déclara Narcissa.

Les jumeaux se dépêchèrent de mettre leurs valises dans leur chambre sachant que les elfes de maison allaient s'en occuper et coururent en direction du salon pour saluer leur père. Longeant les couloirs, ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes du salon pour reprendre leurs respirations avant de toquer à la porte.

-Vous pouvez entrer les garçons, dit Narcissa.

Drago ouvrit la porte, suivi de Gabriel et allèrent directement vers Lucius qui les prit dans ses bras.

-Ah, c'est bon d'être en vacances, souffla Lucius en serrant ses fils. Comment ça va à l'école ?

-Bien, répondit Drago. Comme d'habitude sauf qu'il y a eu un événement assez étrange.

-D'ailleurs, continua Gabriel. Sais tu quelque chose au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets ou sur l'héritier de Serpentard ?

-Eh bien, à part la légende et l'honneur d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, je ne sais rien de plus, annonça leur père un peu surpris.

-Beaucoup pense que notre famille pourrait faire partie de la lignée de Serpentard, est-ce vrai ? Poursuivit Gabriel.

-Impossible, remarqua Tom qui avait écouté la conversation des jumeaux avec attention. Si ce serait le cas, le Ministère aurait tout fait pour vous amener dans la voûte de Salazar Serpentard.

Drago et Gabriel se redressèrent pour saluer le conseiller, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

-Ne bougez pas ! J'aurais dû vous prévenir mais vous étiez en pleine conversation. Il est donc normal que je me taise le temps que vous ayez fini, les rassura Tom.

-D'ailleurs père, on a quelque chose à te demander : Elenna nous a proposée de rester chez elle une semaine pendant les vacances. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? Demanda Drago.

-Elenna ? Ce n'est pas par hasard la jeune fille qui est sous la tutelle de Dumbledore depuis la mort de Nicolas ? demanda Narcissa.

-Oui c'est elle mais Dumbledore la laisse seule la plupart du temps, répondit Gabriel.

-Toute seule ? Où habite-t-elle ? Demanda Tom.

-Sur la côte française en Bretagne, répondit à son tour Drago.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Je viens avec vous ! S'écria Narcissa.

-Je vous accompagne aussi, déclara Tom. En tant que conseiller, je dois m'assurer que cet enfant n'ait aucun problème.

-Bon, ça tombe bien, j'avais un projet à étudier avec Dimitri. Je vais donc pouvoir m'y pencher dès maintenant, annonça Lucius. Je vous rejoindrai pendant la semaine.

-Drago, préviens la qu'on arrive demain, ordonna Narcissa en sortant de la salle pour préparer ses affaires.

Drago se leva et prit le pot de poudre de cheminette puis sortit la salle, laissant Gabriel avec Tom.

-C'est le but n'est-ce pas ? Dit Gabriel.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tom.

-Vous vouliez des informations sur Elenna, maintenant vous avez un motif pour la rencontrer en personne, répondit l'enfant.

-Et si c'est le cas ? Supposa le conseiller avec un petit sourire.

-C'est un plan digne d'un Serpentard mais je ne pense pas que cela va fonctionner, dit Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

Tom fronça les sourcils, provoquant un petit rire de la part du jeune Serpentard.

-Elenna est une fille mystérieuse qui ne dit quasiment rien de sa vie mais bon, peut-être qu'avec le temps, vous arriverez à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, continua Gabriel. Excusez-moi maintenant mais je dois faire mes bagages, au revoir monsieur.

Gabriel courut jusqu'à la porte et quitta la salle pour rejoindre sa chambre, laissant Tom dans le salon.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, marmonna-t-il avant de transplaner chez lui.

Le lendemain à 9 h, Narcissa, ses enfants et Tom se trouvaient sur les côtes bretonnes devant une grande villa.

-C'est … la maison de votre amie ? Demanda Narcissa, surprise.

-C'est l'adresse qu'elle nous a donnée, répondit Drago.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là, vous auriez pu sonner, s'exclama Elenna.

Elle portait un jean délavé avec un haut blanc un peu trop grand pour elle et une casquette ainsi que des gants, complètement recouverte de terre de la tête aux pieds.

-Euh … qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Je jardine. Hermione, Blaise, Pansy et Olivia n'arriveront pas avant cet après- midi donc j'en profitais pour désherber le jardin mais il faut que je m'occupe de vous. Venez, on va passer par derrière, répondit-elle en longeant sa maison.

Le groupe suivit la jeune fille tout en regardant la maison. Elle était blanche avec quelques touches de bleu, s'élevait sur deux étages et elle faisait plus penser à une maison où on y passait ses vacances et non à une maison familiale. Le jardin était par contre impressionnant. À droite, le potager où plusieurs fruits et légumes poussaient en abondance, les parterres de fleurs étaient impeccables et à gauche, se trouvait un immense labyrinthe.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Elenna.

Les enfants demandèrent du jus de citrouille tandis que les adultes voulaient une bière au beurre. Elenna rentra préparer les boissons et le groupe se dirigea vers la table, attendant le retour de leur hôte. Elle revint rapidement avec les collations et s'installa à son tour à table.

-Alors, c'est ici que tu vis ? Demanda Narcissa.

-En partie, répondit Elenna. L'hiver je vais dans la maison familiale en Écosse.

-Et votre tuteur ? Demanda Tom. J'ai entendu dire que vous en aviez changé ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore ? Désolé mais il est rarement à la maison. Avec l'école, il préfèrent rester au château, expliqua Elenna.

-Et votre famille ? Que lui est-elle arrivée ? Continua le conseiller.

-Eh bien … c'est pas que … bredouilla la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé de vous demandez ça mais c'est mon devoir de savoir ce qu'il leur est arrivé, expliqua Tom.

Elenna regarda un moment le conseiller avant de parler.

-Mes … parents ont eu un accident de travail, on a pas pu les sauver.

-Toutes mes condoléances, quel était leur travail ? Demanda Tom.

-Ils étaient journaliste, ils faisaient un reportage avec Nicolas Flamel, répondit-elle.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de prendre votre tutelle ? Continua Tom.

-En effet, confirma Elenna.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la table. Drago et Gabriel regardaient avec incompréhension leur amie. Pourquoi avait-elle menti ? De son côté, Tom pensait la même chose. Par Salazar, cette fille était vraiment difficile à cerner.

-Merlin, comme le temps passe vite, s'écria Narcissa. Il est déjà onze heures !

-Déjà ? Mince, je dois encore préparer le repas, paniqua Elenna. En plus, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle venait à quatorze heures.

-Je vais t'aider, déclara Narcissa. Les enfant vous mettez la table !

Les jumeaux suivirent les filles et préparèrent le couvert avec les indications de Elenna.

Le repas fut préparé à temps et Elenna se dépêcha de manger pour préparer les chambres. À quatorze heures, Hermione arriva en tenue de plage, saluant la famille Malefoy et le conseiller avant de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune Serdaigle.

-C'est vraiment au bord de mer ! S'écria-t-elle toute excitée. On va se baigner ?

-Oui, sourit Elenna. Les autres n'arrivent pas avant dix-sept heures.

Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à se baigner et à bronzer. Ils ont même fait un château de sable géant demandant de l'aide aux adultes.

À partir de dix-sept heures, le reste des invités arriva et tout le monde était conquis par le charme de la maison. Le reste de la semaine fut un cycle : au programme, baignade ou sortie, ajoutant les tâches de ménage et les courses. Tout le monde profita de cette semaine et Blaise confirma sa théorie sur la beauté de filles françaises. La semaine d'après, Théo et Sophie arrivèrent en compagnie de Lucius. Tom rejoignit Londres pour régler une affaire importante au Ministère laissant les enfants au Malefoy. La dernière semaine passa très vite et ce fut le jour des adieux. Tous les enfant quittèrent Elenna le vendredi avec de bons souvenirs et Narcissa lui proposa de venir chez eux une semaine ce que Elenna accepta avec joie. 

Le lundi de la rentrée, toutes les maisons rejoignirent la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal pour commencer les séances de duels dirigé par Lockhart. Il était d'ailleurs sur la zone de combat, scrutant les élèves.

-Allez ! Approchez, approchez. Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ? Est-ce que tout le monde m'entends ? demanda-t-il.

-Comme vous le savez, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous entraîné pour que vous sachiez vous défendre, expliqua-t-il. C'est pour cela que je vais vous faire une démonstration, je vous prie d'accueillir mon adversaire, le professeur Rogue, qui accepté de se joindre à moi. Je vous rassure je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

Rogue avança jusqu'au centre de la piste, Lockhart fit la même chose. Ils se saluèrent et avancèrent de quelques pas avant de se mettre en position de combat.

-À trois on attaque, dit Lockhart. Un, deux, trois !

- _Experliamus !_ Cria directement Severus.

Une onde de magie engloba son adversaire pour le propulser quelques mètres plus loin, provoquant le rire des élèves.

-Tu crois qu'il est blessé ?s'inquiéta Hermione.

-On s'en fout, lui répondit Drago avec un grand sourire.

-Professeur, s'exclama Lockhart. Quel coup magnifique mais je vous ai laissé gagner ! Car il était très simple de contre-attaquer votre …

-Peut-être faudrait-il les laisser combattre, ils apprendront plus facilement, le coupa Severus avec désintérêt.

-Tout juste, approuva Lockhart. Potter et Weasley ! Venez donc.

-La baguette de Weasley est dans un état déplorable, il enverra Potter à l'infirmerie dans une boîte d'allumettes, rétorqua Severus.

-Pas de soucis professeur, j'ai une nouvelle baguette, dit Ron qui était déjà sur la piste.

-Bonne chance Potter, souffla Lockhart.

Harry grimaça avant de se concentrer sur son adversaire qui le regardait avec haine. Il se saluèrent, avancèrent de quelques pas et se mirent en position de combat.

-Souvenez-vous, c'est seulement pour désarmer votre adversaire, rappela Lockart.

- _Everte Statim !_ Cria Ron.

Harry reçut le sort de plein fouet et atterrit violemment sur l'épaule. Dans la foule, Drago essayait de monter sur la piste pour défoncer Ron et les Gryffondors riaient devant l'échec du Survivant. Harry se leva doucement et regarda son adversaire, il voulait jouer à la dure ? Et bien il allait être servi.

- _Rictumsempra !_ Dit-il en colère.

Ron fut propulser à son tour de la piste et atterrit sur les fesses au pied de Severus qui le regardait avec mépris. Le professeur prit le rouquin par le col et le leva avant de le pousser vers Harry puis se frotta les mains avec un mouchoir avec dégoût. Ron était furieux, il avait sous-estimé Potter et il en avait payé le prix. Il était temps de tester le nouveau sort de ses frères.

- _Serpensortia !_ Hurla-t-il.

Un énorme cobra surgit de la baguette du Gryffondor, atterrissant au sol, regardant les élèves dangereusement. Cela fut assez pour stopper Harry qui observait le serpent.

-Ne bougez pas monsieur Potter, je vais m'en occuper, intervint Severus.

-Pas besoin Severus, je m'en occupe. _Volate ascendere !_ Dit Lockhart avec assurance.

Le sort éjecta le serpent mais au lieu de disparaître, il atterrit avec grâce du côté des Poufsouffles. Le serpent les scruta et se concentra sur Justin Fint-Fletchley, prêt à attaquer. Harry sentait en lui que le serpent allait attaquer et il était hors de question qu'un élève meure maintenant. Son instinct prit le dessus et il se concentra sur le serpent.

- _ **Laisse-le tranquille ! Je t'interdis de le toucher**_ , siffla-t-il.

Le serpent s'arrêta dans son élan et regarda Harry, surpris. Il hésita un moment puis se dirigea docilement vers Harry. Rogue, voyant le danger écarté, détruisit le serpent et regarda son filleul plus que surpris. Harry de son côté, vérifiait si le jeune Poufsouffle allait bien mais à la place d'une expression soulagée, le garçon semblait terrifié. Harry fit un pas vers lui mais Justin prit ses jambes à son cou, autour de lui, des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle. Il sentit une pression sur sa manche et vit son frère, les lèvres serrées.

-Allez Harry, on y va, déclara-t-il doucement. 

Harry se laissa conduire par son frère qui rejoignit le reste du groupe. Ils sortirent de la salle et ils se dirigèrent dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Harry alla directement vers son lit sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Harry.

-Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais un Fourchelangue ? S'écria Hermione.

* * *

et voilà ! on espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires s'il vous plaît !

à la prochaine !


	19. Chapitre 18 partie A

Coucou tout le monde

voilà la suite de l'histoire, merci à tous ceux qui la suivent et qui laissent des commentaires !

on vient tout juste de découvrir que l'on pouvait répondre aux reviews directement grâce au site donc on va essayer d'y penser !

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un choix peut changer une vie :

Chapitre 18 part A :

Harry regarda Hermione incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Je suis un quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Un Fourchelangue, tu parles aux serpents, expliqua Drago.

-Oui je sais, après tout, au Noël dernier, j'ai bien parlé avec un serpent dans la forêt où je m'étais égaré, dit Harry.

-Oh Merlin, c'était donc pas un excès de folie, murmura Drago en soupirant.

-Est-ce mal ? Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? Demanda Harry.

Il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis, il ne supportait pas déjà les gens qui le regardait avec haine, convoitise ou peur. L'idée que ses amis agissent de cette manière serra son cœur douloureusement. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux quand il sentit une paire de bras autour de sa taille.

-Chut Harry, personne ne va te quitter. On t'aime tous, le rassura son frère.

Très vite tout le monde vint serrer Harry qui commençait légèrement à étouffer. Même Sophie a participé au mouvement. Après quelques minutes de câlin, ils se séparèrent.

-Par contre, tout le monde va penser que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard, dit Hermione.

-Mais c'est impossible, cria Harry. On a demandé à père si on avait Salazar dans notre lignée et il a confirmé que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Malheureusement, tu as parlé Fourchelangue devant tout le monde, les avis vont être très partagés, dit Drago.

-Et Justin ? Il va bien ? Demanda Harry.

-Il a eu peur et il risque de t'éviter mais maintenant que j'y songe, le serpent n'aurait pas pu lui faire de mal, annonça Elenna.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Sophie.

-Le serpent souffrait, il arrêtait pas de le dire, à mon avis, le sortilège de Ron n'a pas fonctionné correctement, répondit Elenna.

Tout le monde la regarda et Harry était heureux de savoir qu'il était pas le seul à avoir un don.

-Tu parles Fourchelangue aussi ? S'exclama Olivia.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune Serdaigle. Mais quand je parle avec mon serpent, je le comprends. C'est pareil avec les autres animaux.

-Tu as un serpent ? Dit Blaise.

-Oui, dit Elenna. Il s'appelle Midori.

-Mais on ne l'a jamais vu, s'inquiéta Drago.

-Forcément, tu trouves normal qu'une Serdaigle ait un serpent avec elle dans une école, demanda-t-elle.

Ils ne répondirent pas à l'argument que venait de donner Elenna et d'un côté, ils comprenaient que c'était dur pour un élève non Serpentard de se promener avec un serpent. Sophie réfléchissait, cette information était assez intéressante car si Elenna n'avait pas Salazar Serpentard dans sa lignée alors il faudra consulter les créatures magiques qui ont ce don. Cela allait peut-être intéresser le Lord.

L'après-midi fut assez calme mais quand Harry arrivait en classe, les élèves se taisaient, le regardaient avant de se concentrer sur leur professeur. Harry ne supportait pas ces regard mais le fait de savoir que ses amis ne le regardaient pas comme ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Pendant l'intervalle des cours, il reçut un message de Flint lui demandant de venir directement à la fin des cours au terrain de quidditch. La dernière heure passa très vite et Harry courut au terrain de Quidditch où Marcus l'attendait.

-Alors capitaine, pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda Harry.

-Ah Potter ! J'ai entendu vos exploits pendant les séances de duels, félicitations ! S'écria Marcus. Mais bon, je suis venu vous parler d'autre chose et c'est assez important.

-Comment ça ? Dit Harry.

-Eh bien, le professeur Rogue vient de m'annoncer il y a deux jours que l'un de nos poursuiveurs allait nous quitter, ses parent vont en Bulgarie donc il a été envoyé à Dumstrang, le match contre Gryffondor approche à grands pas et je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un qui correspond à ce poste. Avez-vous donc une idée ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry était surpris par la question de Marcus, certes il était heureux que quelqu'un lui demande son avis mais quand même ce n'était pas une réponse facile.

-Je dois avouer que c'est compliqué, déclara Harry. Peu de gens pense à entrer dans notre équipe car ils ont peur de détruire notre réputation, mais ce poste requiert de la stratégie et un sang-froid prêt à toutes circonstances. Marcus hocha la tête, attendant la réponse de l'attrapeur.

-Sans favoriser ma famille, je pense que Drago répond à tous les critères, conclut Harry.

Marcus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Potter lui proposait de prendre Malefoy comme poursuiveur. Il avait regardé les séance de vols pour vérifier l'entraînement de Harry et il avait aussi remarqué les compétences de son frère. Il réfléchit un moment avant de prendre la parole.

-Je vais y réfléchir, je te dirai ma réponse vendredi pendant ton entraînement.

Et avec ça, il quitta le terrain laissant seul Harry.

Harry regagna le château et fonça à la bibliothèque où il savait que ses amis l'attendaient. Par chance, il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs mais une fois rentré dans la bibliothèque, tous les élèves levèrent la tête pour le regarder avec crainte. Il les ignora du mieux qu'il le pouvait, s'installa à côté de ses amis et se concentra sur ses devoirs. Les heures défilèrent rapidement mais Harry ne pouvait plus supporter le regard des autres sur sa personne. Il se retourna et comme il le présumait, tout le monde le regardait mais ils détournèrent la tête rapidement. Harry continua d'observer les élèves et il rencontra le regard de Ginny. Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur son journal. Harry se retourna pour faire face à son frère et à son amie.

-Je retourne au dortoir, je ne peux plus rester ici, dit-il en rangeant ses affaires.

Les autres lui répondirent avec un petit sourire et regardèrent leur ami sortirent de la salle au grand soulagement des autres élèves. Harry longeait tranquillement les couloirs, allant directement à son dortoir, mais il entendit à nouveau cette voix.

- _ **Le sang, tuer … il est temps de tuer.**_

Harry colla son oreille au mur et suivit la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Il allait reprendre sa route quand il vit à sa gauche de la fumée. Curieux, il s'approcha doucement mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Nick-quasi-sans-tête au milieu du passage immobile. Il allait chercher de l'aide quand il regarda au sol et vit Justin, pétrifié. Il recula et regarda autour de lui pour voir si il n'y avait pas le monstre mais ne voyant aucune présence, il s'approcha à nouveau du corps, essayant de comprendre comment cela a pu arriver.

-Je vous tiens Potter, cette fois vous ne vous échapperez pas, s'écria Rusard fier de sa victoire.

-Non Mr Rusard, vous vous trompez ! Paniqua Harry.

Malheureusement, Rusard était déjà loin et si jamais il tombait sur son parrain et bien, il était mort. Il se leva, attendant son destin mais sur le côté, il vit des ombres noires s'enfuir par la fenêtre, il s'avança de la fenêtre et il comprit que les ombres étaient en fait des araignées. Elles étaient encore à la file indienne passant par le verre cassé de la fenêtre. Il se demandait d'où pouvait venir ces araignées mais l'arrivée de McGonagall le coupa dans ses réflexions. Elle regardait Justin effrayée qu'elle laissa échapper un halètement avant de regarder dans sa direction.

-Je n'ai rien fait professeur, je le jure, dit Harry.

-Ce n'est plus à moi d'en décider Mr Potter, déclara-t-elle.

Harry la regarda paniqué, allait-il être renvoyé de Poudlard ? Et si c'était le cas que dirait ces parents ? Merlin ! Que la vie était difficile ! Le professeur de Métamorphose l'amena dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant une statue qui semblait représenter un aigle.

-Le professeur Dumbledore va vous recevoir, annonça-t-elle en montrant l'endroit où il devait se mettre.

Harry ne discuta pas et se plaça à l'endroit indiqué par son professeur.

-Citron sorbet, dit-elle en fixant la statue.

Harry regarda son professeur pensant qu'elle avait perdu la tête mais il sentit le sol trembler à ses pieds et à côté de lui, un escalier se forma. Il monta sur la plus haute marche et attendit que l'escalier s'arrête devant une grande porte en bois sculptée. Il toqua, ouvrit la porte et inspecta l'intérieur : les murs et le plafond étaient couverts de tableaux de différentes personnes, la plupart étant du Ministère. Il supposa que les autres étaient les anciens directeurs. À sa gauche, plusieurs étagères remplies de livres s'y trouvaient et tout en haut le choixpeau le regardait avec malice. Il ne s'y attarda pas et continua la visite de la pièce, un bureau assez imposant était devant lui et à droite, il y avait un perchoir avec une créature. Harry s'approcha doucement pour admirer la bête. Elle ressemblait à un oiseau mais Harry n'arrivait pas à définir lequel. Son pelage était rouge et orange avec quelques touches de bleu, elle était magnifique et pourtant, elle semblait souffrir. Harry leva la main pour caresser l'animal quand celui-ci fut couvert de flammes et réduit en cendres. Harry regardait le tas de cendres, effrayé. Il s'était déjà fait prendre et maintenant l'oiseau du directeur a grillé !

-Harry ? S'exclama d'ailleurs Dumbledore.

-Pro … professeur ! Votre oiseau ! Je me suis approché et il … il, bégaya Harry.

-Ah ! Son heure est venue, je me disais aussi qu'il commençait à faiblir, marmonna calmement Dumbledore.

Harry fixait le directeur, ne comprenant pas ses paroles.

-Tu vois Harry, dit le directeur. Fumseck est un phénix, ces créatures s'enflamment quand elles sont sur le point de mourir. Après ça, ils renaissent de leurs cendres.

Harry regarda le tas de cendres prendre une nouvelle forme et un nouveau phœnix apparut.

-Les phénix peuvent porter des charges très lourdes, leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérisons et ce sont des animaux très fidèles, continua Dumbledore en caressant son phénix.

Harry les observa silencieusement, profitant de l'instant magique en silence.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclama Hagrid en entrant dans le bureau. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Harry qui a fait ça !

-Hagrid … dit Dumbledore.

-Je suis même prêt à jurer devant le Ministre de la Magie, continua le gardien.

-HAGRID ! Le stoppa Dumbledore. Du calme, je suis persuadé que le jeune Potter n'est pas l'auteur de ces agressions.

-Mais bien sûr qu'il … commença Hagrid. Oh ! Eh bien, je vais attendre dehors alors …

-Oui, ce serait mieux, approuva le directeur.

Le demi-géant quitta le bureau et Harry se retourna pour faire face au directeur.

-Vous me croyez innocent monsieur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui mon garçon, je te crois innocent, le rassura Dumbledore. D'ailleurs voudrais-tu me parler de quelque chose ?

Harry réfléchit, il avait beaucoup de chose à demander mais au fond de lui, il savait que le directeur ne pouvait lui donner des réponses satisfaisantes.

-Non monsieur, il n'y a rien, déclara Harry.

Dumbledore le regarda pensivement avant de le laisser aller. Harry quitta rapidement le bureau, salua Hagrid au passage et se rendit directement à son dortoir.

La semaine continua normalement et les rumeurs qui pesaient sur Harry s'étaient un peu atténuées. On était vendredi et les élèves de deuxième année venaient tout juste de finir les cours.

-Ah ! Une autre semaine de faite, à nous les vacances de Noël ! S'écria Blaise.

-Rêvez toujours monsieur Zabini, se moqua Rogue qui venait vers eux. Mr Malefoy et Potter, Flint vous attend devant les portes du château pour l'entraînement.

-Moi aussi ? Demanda Drago.

-Il semblerait que vous êtes le nouveau Poursuiveur de Serpentard, expliqua Rogue avec fierté.

-Génial, s'exclama-t-il.

-Bon dépêchez vous bande de fainéants, les gronda Rogue. Il est presque l'heure et vous êtes pas prêts.

Les jumeaux sprintèrent pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, suivis par le reste de leurs amis qui allèrent s'installer dans les gradins. Ils se changèrent et rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe à l'entrée du château. L'équipe était au complet et les joueurs semblait excités.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-Votre père vient de nous offrir un cadeau, à mon avis, notre directeur a dû lui parler de l'intégration de Malefoy dans l'équipe, dit Flint.

Les deux jeunes Serpentards s'avancèrent pour voir le fameux cadeau : des Nimbus 2001 pour toute l'équipe, le balai le plus rapide au monde. Leur père a dû dépenser une fortune.

Le reste de l'équipe les remercia et il filèrent directement au terrain de Quidditch avec leurs nouveaux balais où ils virent Hermione, Pansy, Olivia, Elenna, Blaise et Théodore devant l'entrée du terrain mal à l'aise.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes pas censés être dans les gradins, demanda Harry.

-Bah si mais … commença Hermione.

-Flint ? Que fais-tu ici ? J'avais réservé le terrain pour Gryffondor, s'exclama Dubois, accompagné du reste de l'équipe.

-On se calme, dit immédiatement Flint. J'ai un mot du professeur Rogue.

Dubois prit le parchemin et lut le contenu en silence.

-Un nouveau poursuiveur ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

L'équipe de Serpentard regarda avec fierté vers Drago qui était un peu gêné par l'attention qu'il attirait.

-Malefoy ? S'écria Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda Drago.

-Je suis venu voir l'entraînement, mais … ce sont des Nimbus 2001 ! répondit Ron surpris.

-Oui et alors ? Demanda Flint.

-Pathétique, vous ne comptez que sur la puissance et la vitesse de vos balais. C'est donc c'est ça la puissante équipe de Serpentard ? Rétorqua Ron.

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de toute façon. Les nouveaux balais sont un cadeau, ils ont le droit de les utiliser. De toute façon ce n'est pas le balai qui compte mais les capacités du joueur donc arrête d'être jaloux.

-Toi ! Tu oses défendre les Serpentards, nos ennemis ? Tu le prouves encore Granger, tu es la honte de notre maison. Je me demande encore pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor, s'écria Ron furieux.

Hermione le regardait, les yeux vides avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans ses joyaux des familles.

-Tu disais Weasley ? Que je suis une honte à Gryffondor ? Et toi, tu t'es regardé, à part blesser les gens tu ne sais rien faire, pleura Hermione en colère.

Elle se détourna et courut en direction du château. Harry partit immédiatement à sa recherche tandis que les autres formaient un cercle autour du rouquin.

-Elle a raison Weasley, grogna Drago. Tu n'es qu'à bon à rien !

-Ça suffit, siffla Flint. Dubois, je te propose un arrangement : tu prends le terrain jusqu'à 18 h et en suite c'est notre tour.

-Soit, dit Olivier. Merci Flint.

* * *

méchant Ron ! celui là n'a vraiment rien dans le crâne !

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

à la prochaine


	20. Chapter 18 partie B

Coucou tout le monde !

merci aux personnes qui laissent des commentaires et qui lisent notre histoire !

on peut déjà vous annoncer que l'année 2 est presque terminée aussi!

bref, voici la fin du chapitre 18

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages

 _Pensées et sorts en italique_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 partie B :

Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait de suivre Hermione mais c'était compliqué avec sa tenue de Quidditch, c'était pas fait pour courir. Au bout de quinze minutes de course-poursuite, Harry s'arrêta devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il était pas une fille même si il avait entendu une rumeur disant que personne n'y allait, c'était gênant. Il pesait le pour et le contre quand un sanglot assez aigu parvint à ses oreilles.

- _Merlin, c'est quand même pas Hermione qui pleure_ , pensa Harry en entrant dans les toilettes.

Il longea le couloir et trouva Hermione assise par terre, au pied des lavabos en larmes.

-Hermione, tout va bien ? Demanda Harry.

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien Gaby ? Hurla-telle.

-Pas ici Hermione ! Ne dis pas mon nom ici, lui rappela Harry. Et puis tiens, un mouchoir. Tu as le nez qui coule.

-Merci, le remercia Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les toilettes des filles ?

-J'étais venu te voir, répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

-J'en ai marre Harry. Chaque jour, c'est la même chose, il passe son temps à m'insulter même quand je suis avec Olivia, continua-t-elle en pleurant plus fort.

-Hermione ? Désolé de te couper mais pourquoi personne ne vient dans ces toilettes ? Demanda Harry un peu gêné.

Hermione le regarda et explosa de rire, Harry la regarda et la suivit très rapidement, son rire était contagieux.

-Oh Harry … t'es vraiment pas doué pour changer de sujet, si personne ne vient ici, c'est à cause de Mimi Geignarde, expliqua Hermione.

-Qui ? Répéta Harry.

-Mimi Geignarde, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un endroit.

-Harry suivit la direction qu'indiqua Hermione et trouva devant eux une jeune fille pâle avec des cheveux bruns tenus en couettes portant la robe de Serdaigle.

-Oh ! Ce sont mes toilettes ! Si vous voulez pleurer, vous allez ailleurs ! Gémit-elle.

-Tu es Mimi Geignarde ? Demanda Harry un peu surpris. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, qui aurait entendu parler de Mimi Geignarde, la fille la plus pleurnicheuse, malheureuse Mimi Geignarde, dit-elle en pleurant à son tour.

-Oh non, non, ce n'est pas ça, la calma Harry. C'est juste que je suis pas une fille, il est donc logique que je ne te connaisse pas. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

-Harry Potter ! Oh ! Je suis si contente de te rencontrer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry recula devant l'entrain du fantôme, il s'arrêta devant le lavabo où il se pencha pour éviter le contact de la jeune fille, en vain. À la place, une odeur acre envahit le lieu et il se força de ne pas vomir, ça ressemblait aux potions qu'inventait son parrain. Après quelques minutes de négociations et de câlins, Harry sortit des toilettes avec Hermione et ils partirent en direction du terrain de quidditch. 

L'entraînement se passa bien et Flint confirma à Drago qu'il avait sa place dans l'équipe des Serpentards. Le premier match contre Gryffondor arrivait à grands pas et l'équipe de Serpentard passa tout la semaine à maîtriser leurs nouveaux balais. Finalement le fameux jour arriva et Drago était excité comme une puce.

-Eh bien Drago, sourit Marcus. Tu n'es pas comme ton frère avant le match.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Drago.

-Ton frère était mort de trouille lors de son premier match, ricana Marcus.

-Drago, ne dis pas un mot sinon je t'étrangle quant à toi Marcus, tu vas payer, avertit Harry.

-Vraiment ? S'amusa Flint.

-Ouais, je pourrais laisser Gryffondor attraper le vif d'or, répondit Harry innocemment.

Marcus allait l'en dissuader mais la porte s'ouvrit et Harry s'envola directement laissant son capitaine bouche bée. Drago rigola et suivit son frère ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Les jumeaux firent un tour de stade avant de retourner au centre du terrain.

-Alors ? Ta première impression ? Hurla Harry.

-C'est très différent quand tu es dans les tribunes mais c'est génial ! Hurla à son tour Drago.

-Je te parie ce que tu veux mais je pense que papa est dans la tour des professeurs, continua Harry.

-C'est fort probable, il était là pour voir tes matchs l'année dernière, acquiesça Drago.

Mme Bibine siffla, rappelant tous les joueurs vers elle, elle rappela les règles et elle siffla une deuxième fois pour annoncer le début du match. La partie fut assez facile et Serpentard prit facilement l'avantage, les Gryffondors huaient les joueurs adversaires tandis que les Serpentards criaient de joie. Cependant, ce fut le premier match où il y a eu beaucoup d'accidents depuis l'arrivée de Harry. Les cognards frappaient à tout va et avec précision, quatre joueurs étaient déjà hors jeu à cause d'eux. Drago faisait de son mieux pour créer rapidement des stratégies et grâce à lui, ils avaient marqué vingt points de plus que Gryffondor. Harry survolait rapidement le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or qui ne s'était pas encore montré. Il était au niveau de la deuxième tour de Gryffondor quand il vit un reflet doré. Il sourit et se prépara à accélérer.

-Potter ! Attention ! Hurla Dubois.

Harry tourna la tête et vit l'un des cognards qui fonçait vers lui, il dévia rapidement pour éviter l'objet.

-Merci Oli … attention ! Hurla-t-il à son tour.

Hélas Olivier n'échappa pas au cognard et son balais cassa, l'entraînant violemment au sol. Harry évita de nouveau le cognard mais celui-ci semblait lui donner une attention particulière car au lieu de se diriger vers d'autres joueurs, il restait bloqué sur Harry. Sans perdre de temps, Harry fit volte-face et essaya de trouver le Vif d'or tout en évitant le cognard. Après quelques pirouettes acrobatiques, Harry réussit à échapper momentanément au cognard et il vit l'attrapeur de Gryffondor poursuivre quelque chose. Il se lança à sa poursuite mais à peine avait-il fait deux mètres que le cognard revint à la charge heurtant de plein fouet l'autre attrapeur.

Dans les tribunes, côté Serpentard :

-C'est moi qui rêve où Harry a encore des problèmes cette année ? Dit Hagrid inquiet.

-Non, vous ne rêvez pas Hagrid, il est poursuivit par un cognard, répondit Hermione avec ses jumelles.

-Quelqu'un a ensorcelé ce cognard, j'en suis sûr, s'écria Hagrid.

-Peut-on le bloquer ? demanda Olivia.

-Magiquement c'est impossible, on risque de blesser Harry pendant le match, répondit Théo.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Pansy.

-Rien, soupira Hermione. Espérons juste qu'il tienne jusqu'au bout.

De retour avec Harry :

- _Merlin ! Il a pas quelqu'un d'autre à coller lui. J'en ai marre,_ pensa Harry.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il essayait de semer le cognard avec l'aide de ses coéquipiers, sans succès. Il fonça vers la tour des professeurs et fit une montée rapide, empêchant le cognard de le suivre mais celui-ci remonta à travers les fondations de la tour et passa entre Lucius et Tom, faisant un grand trou entre eux. Harry commençait à paniquer parce qu'il avait utiliser toutes ses techniques pour le semer.

-Harry ! Hurla Drago. Va dans les fondations du terrain !

Harry obéit à l'ordre de son frère et fit une descente vers les fondations, le cognard aux fesses. Il slaloma entre les poutres tandis que le cognard les cassait une par une. À un moment, il vit Colin qui essayait de prendre des photos de lui. Il l'évita de justesse et remonta sur le terrain mais il entendit un cri venant d'en bas. Colin était au sol, il en déduisit que le cognard a dû foncer dans le jeune Gryffondor. Harry continuait de slalomer et repéra le Vif d'or. Ne voyant plus le cognard, il se concentra sur son objectif et une fois à bonne distance de la boule dorée, il tendit le bras pour l'attraper. À quelques centimètres de son objectif, il entendit des cris. Il allait se pencher pour attraper le Vif mais le cognard réussit à le heurter au niveau du bras. Il partit sur le côté à cause de la violence du choc et avec un bras cassé. Mais têtu comme il était, il posa son bras cassé sur le manche de son balai et tendit l'autre bras, hors de question de s'arrêter si près du but. Il s'approcha au maximum du Vif et fit un plongeon en avant pour l'attraper. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa main et recroquevilla ses doigts pour que la boule ne s'échappe pas. Il arriva assez durement sur le sol mais heureusement, il atterrit dans le sable qui amortit sa chute.

-Harry Potter a le Vif d'or ! Serpentard gagne le match ! S'exclama le commentateur.

Harry regarda sa main et vit le Vif, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il allait fermer les yeux quand il entendit un sifflement dans sa direction. Le cognard était juste au-dessus de sa tête, en train de descendre à pleine vitesse. Il se mit de côté, l'évitant de justesse plusieurs fois mais avec la douleur causée par son bras cassé, il commençait à voir flou. Au moment où il allait craquer, il ne sentit que des étincelles et il n'y avait plus de cognard en vue. Il souffla de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

-Harry ! S'écria Drago. Tu vas bien !

-Oui Dray, je veux juste dormir, souffla Harry.

-Mon garçon, êtes-vous blessé ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Au bras, mais c'est bon je vais aller voir Mme Pomfresh, répondit doucement Harry.

-Pas besoin Harry, je vais te réparer ça en un rien de temps, dit une voix guillerette qui était juste au-dessus de lui.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Lockhart, souriant de toutes ses dents avec sa baguette à la main.

-Oh non ! Cria-t-il en s'éloignant de l'écrivain. Pas vous, ne me touchez pas !

-Pauvre garçon, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, plaisanta Lockhart.

Il attrapa Harry qui se débattit comme un fou mais il commençait à voir des étoiles donc il arrêta de bouger. Lockhart en profita pour attraper son bras et releva la manche de sa combinaison. Il tendit le bras, ce qui fit grimacer Harry et prononça une formule.

- _Brachium Emendo,_ dit-il avec sérieux.

Harry se sentait mieux, la douleur de son bras était partie et il sentait plus léger, il essaya de bouger ses doigts mais il ne sentit rien, il essaya de nouveau sans résultat. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ce bon à rien avait fait ?

-Professeur, vous êtes sûr d'avoir prononcé le bon sort, demanda Harry.

-Mais bien sûr Harry pourquoi ? Répondit Lockhart.

-Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger mon bras ? S'énerva Harry.

Lucius se précipita vers son fils et lui prit le bras mais au lieu de se tendre, il prit angle bizarre. Il tâta le bras et à sa plus grande horreur, il ne sentit aucun os.

-Harry, tu vas directement à l'infirmerie. Drago, tu l'accompagnes ainsi que ses amis, maintenant ! Ordonna Lucius.

Drago et Blaise aidèrent Harry à se lever et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, entendant derrière eux, Lucius qui expliquait tranquillement ce qui allait arriver à Lockhart si Harry ne retrouvait pas l'usage complet de son bras.

À l'infirmerie :

-Réparer un bras, je sais faire mais faire repousser des os, c'est une autre affaire, dit Pomfresh.

-Vous pouvez le sauver Madame, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Bien sûr très chère, par contre ça va durer un certain temps, la nuit va être longue Potter, prévint Pomfresh en donnant à Harry un verre.

Harry inspecta le contenu qui ressemblait à du jus de citrouille, pendant ce temps Lucius, Tom et Dumbledore venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et Lucius se plaça en face de Harry tandis que les deux autres se mirent sur le côté. Harry regarda l'infirmière, la suppliant de trouver autre chose qu'une potion.

-Buvez Monsieur Potter ! L'obligea Pomfresh. Sinon, je la force dans votre gosier.

-Bon, c'est peut-être mieux que celle du professeur Rogue, murmura Harry en prenant une gorgée.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry cracha le liquide devant et Lucius en reçut une bonne partie sur le visage.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est pire, dit Harry en posant le verre à côté de son lit.

-Et vous pensiez à quoi ? Du jus de citrouille ? Se moqua Pomfresh en lui tendant un autre verre.

Après plusieurs essais et plusieurs flaques par terre, Harry réussit à boire une quantité suffisante de potion. Elle lui banda le bras et le força à dormir avec une autre potion. Cela fait, elle renvoya tout le monde de l'infirmerie, disant que Harry avait besoin de repos.

Harry se sentait bizarre, malgré la potion que lui avait donné l'infirmière, il sentait bien ses os repousser. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait le plus, il entendait quelqu'un parler tout près de lui et ça le gênait.

-Maître Harry ! Maître Harry ! Couina une petite voix.

-Non ! Je veux dormir ! Grogna Harry. Retourne en cuisine Dobby … Dobby !

Harry se leva rapidement et cria, son bras venait de lui rappeler pourquoi il était là.

-Dobby est venu voir si maître Harry allait bien. Si seulement maître Harry était resté à la maison, il serait plus en sécurité. Dobby a essayé de l'en empêcher en bloquant le passage … commença l'elfe de maison.

-Attends, c'est toi qui nous as fait rater le train ! On a failli être renvoyé ! Le coupa Harry.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, c'est pareil pour le cognard de Dobby, je ne voulais pas …

-Ton cognard ? Répéta Harry. Oh Dobby, je sens que ça va mal aller pour toi.

Dobby avala difficilement et sauta du lit en voyant Harry faire la même chose.

-Dobby est désolé, Dobby voulait juste sauver maître Harry, expliqua Dobby.

-Mais contre quoi Dobby ? S'énerva Harry.

-Dobby n'a pas le droit de le dire mais en tout cas, l'Histoire est sur le point de se répéter, dit Dobby.

-Se répéter ? Donc ça s'est déjà passé à l'école avant ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui ! Oh mince ! Dobby ne devait pas le dire ! Cria Dobby, paniqué.

Harry attrapa l'elfe de maison par le col, l'empêchant d'aller se cogner.

-Qui Dobby ? Qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ? Demanda Harry.

-Dobby ne peut pas répondre, s'obstina l'elfe.

Harry allait le contredire quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Profitant de la surprise de son maître, il transplana sans rien dire. Harry allait l'appeler à nouveau mais des personnes se rapprochaient de son lit. Il tira les couvertures se plaça sur le côté et attendit en silence.

-Mettez-le ici, ordonna Pomfresh. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il s'agit d'une nouvelle agression, répondit McGonagall.

-Est-il mort, continua-t-elle.

-Non, il est juste pétrifié, la rassura McGonagall.

-Alors ? Demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

-Albus, je n'en sais rien peut-être qu'il a réussi à prendre une photo de son agresseur, dit Minerva.

Le directeur prit l'appareil photo et ouvrit le cachet où se trouvait la pellicule mais elle explosa quand elle fut libérée.

-Albus ? Demanda Minerva.

-Cela recommence Minerva, on peut en être sûr et certain, dit gravement Dumbledore.

-Que dois-je dire aux autres professeurs ? Continua-t-elle.

-La vérité, déclara Dumbledore. La Chambre des Secrets a bien été ouverte de nouveau.

* * *

Tadam ! Harry commence à trouver des réponses à ses questions :)

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire s'il vous plait

à la prochaine !


	21. Chapter 19

salut tout le monde !

le chapitre est posté en avance juste pour vous faire plaisir :)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent notre histoire et laissent des commentaires

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 **souvenir, mémoire**

 _sorts en italique  
_

* * *

Un choix peut changer un vie :

Chapitre 19 :

Harry veilla toute la nuit, réfléchissant aux paroles de Dobby et de Dumbledore. Il s'endormit quand même deux heures plus tard, la fatigue ayant raison de lui. Pomfresh le réveilla vers dix heures et vérifia son bras, les os du bras étaient complètement reconstruits mais il lui manquait encore quelques phalanges. Elle l'obligea à rester au lit encore pour la matinée et après, il pourrait partir. À midi, son frère et ses amis firent un passage en force pour le récupérer avec l'accord de Mme Pomfresh. Ils allèrent directement à la bibliothèque et Harry leur raconta ce qu'il avait entendu pendant la nuit.

-Rouverte ? Donc ça a déjà eu lieu dans le passé ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas quand, répondit Harry.

-Peut-être que votre père pourra vous donner une réponse, proposa Olivia.

-Non, déclara Drago. Il est parti avec mère dans un lieu qui nous ait inconnu et on ne les voit pas pendant les vacances de Noël.

-Donc on est bloqués, conclut Hermione.

Penauds, les autres hochèrent la tête. Sans indices, il ne pouvait rien faire. 

Le reste de la période scolaire avant les vacances de Noël passa vite et Harry faisait de son mieux pour fuir Lockhart à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Peu d'élèves quittèrent le château pour les vacances et notre groupe resta presque complet. Sophie et Théo furent les seuls à partir en vacances, laissant les autres qui essayaient de trouver des réponses à leurs questions. La première semaine des vacances, ils passèrent la plupart de leur temps dans le dortoir des Serpentards et ils avaient demandé de l'aide à Severus mais avec l'antidote qu'il devait étudier, il ne pouvait pas leur garantir qu'il allait réfléchir à leurs questions. Trois jours avant Noël, ils abandonnèrent leurs recherches pour se concentrer sur Noël et ils allèrent au chemin de Traverse acheter des cadeaux.

Le groupe s'étaient posé dans le salon du dortoir des Serpentards, exténué par leurs achats. Peu de temps après, Severus les rejoignit pour leur annoncer que le dîner était plus tôt que prévu. Les enfants acquiescèrent et Severus allait partir quand un drôle de groupe entra dans la salle.

-Ah ! Malefoy ! On souhaite vous parler ! Déclara la personne qui ressemblait à Crabbe.

Devant eux se trouvait un Goyle, un Crabbe et un autre gars de Serpentard qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Goyle était le même physiquement mais il avait la peau tellement noire qu'il ressemblait à un boudin. Crabbe avait les cheveux roux et l'autre, on sait pas trop mais il ressemblait à Seamus.

-Eh bien, pouvez vous me dire la raison de votre venue dans ce dortoir messieurs ? Demanda Severus.

-Mais professeur, c'est notre dortoir, bredouilla le soi-disant Crabbe.

-Je ne pense pas Mr Weasley, sourit Severus. De plus, vous venez de prouver que vos capacités en potions sont catastrophiques.

Ron, car c'était bien lui, pâlit devant le sourire sadique que lui adressait Rogue, ils étaient morts. Devinant que le gars inconnu était Seamus, l'autre ne pouvait être que Dean. Ils firent quelques pas en arrière avant de détaler mais Rogue fut plus rapide qu'eux.

- _Incarcerum,_ déclara Rogue.

Les trois espions furent ramenés vers le groupe et furent ligotés sur des chaises, à la plus grande joie de Severus.

-Professeur ! Il est interdit d'utiliser la magie sur les élèves ! Rappela Hermione.

-Voyons Granger, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je connais le règlement de cette école, malheureusement, soupira Rogue. Je veux juste être sûr que ce sont bien des Gryffondors, ils ont utilisé du Polynectar et cette potion durent une heure mais je pense que la moitié du temps est déjà passé donc on va vite être fixés. En effet, un quart d'heure plus tard, Ron, Dean et Seamus reprirent leurs véritables apparences devant le visage béat de leur professeur.

-Je vous félicite messieurs, vous venez de faire perdre à Gryffondor 150 points, déclara-t-il.

Hermione et Olivia firent un cri indigné, se plaignant de l'absurdité de leur maison.

-Quant à vous Miss Granger, je donne 20 points à Gryffondor pour avoir rappelée le règlement.

Après ces sublimes paroles ( c'est rare que Severus donne autant de points à Gryffondor ), Severus libéra les garçons et les emmena dans sa salle, leur ordonnant de tout nettoyer. Ron passa le temps de la détention à grogner : '' c'est forcément Malefoy l'héritier de Serpentard et le professeur Rogue le couvre ! ''. 

Quelques jours plus tard, Rogue passait la plupart de son temps à martyriser Ron et ses amis et les força tous les soirs à venir en retenue refaire tout le programme de Potions. Harry se posait par contre des questions. Avec Hermione et Drago, ils avaient regardé la recette de la potion et c'était vraiment hors de portée d'un élève de deuxième année, encore plus pour le trio. C'était un exploit qu'ils étaient intact, quelqu'un avait forcément fait la potion pour eux. Il se rappela ensuite de l'odeur de potion qu'il avait senti dans les toilettes des filles. Il chercha Hermione et la trouva facilement dans la bibliothèque.

-Hermione, désolé de te déranger mais est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un quand tu t'es réfugiée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, demanda-t-il.

-Parle moins fort, on est dans une bibliothèque, le réprimanda Hermione. Maintenant que tu le dis, il y avait les jumeaux Weasley devant l'entrée et ils semblaient un peu gênés quand je suis arrivée. Ils m'ont salués et ils sont partis en courant.

Harry sourit à la réponse et remercia Hermione avant de trouver Severus qui se trouvait dans son laboratoire, en train de brasser plusieurs potions.

-Oncle Sev ? Je peux te parler ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu n'es pas censé bosser ? Grogna Severus.

-J'ai fini plus tôt que prévu. Je voulais juste savoir si Fred et George Weasley étaient bon en Potions, répondit Harry.

-Ah, ces deux gosses, je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais compris le choix du choixpeau pour eux, ils réussissent principalement dans les matières faites pour les Serpentards et en plus, ils sont machiavéliques. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, ils sont très doués en Potions mais ils gâchent leurs talents en faisant des farces. Pourquoi cette question ? Expliqua Severus.

-Eh bien, je pense avoir trouvé tes deux voleurs, dit Harry.

-Oh ! Sourit Severus. Veux-tu que je te rende un petit service comme récompense?

-Si tu me le proposes, est-ce que tu peux leur mettre une retenue pour ce soir s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hum … pourquoi pas, je les ai en dernière heure ce soir, ce sera facile. Je peux en connaître la raison ? Accepta Severus.

-J'ai besoin de leur poser des questions, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, expliqua Harry.

-Ton frère est au courant, demanda Severus.

-Non, je veux régler ça tout seul, répondit Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et se concentra sur ses potions tandis que Harry quitta la salle heureux.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée :

-Mais professeur, on jure que c'est pas nous pour …

-Pas un mot messieurs ou je double la retenue, menaça Severus.

Severus gardait les jumeaux Weasley dans la salle, regardant de temps en temps la porte de la salle pour voir quand son filleul arriverait.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre professeur, déclara justement Harry.

-C'est rien Potter, occupez vous d'eux et après, JE m'en occupe personnellement, dit doucement Severus.

Eh bien … de quoi nous accuse-t-on ? Demanda Fred.

-D'avoir volé dans ma réserve pour fabriquer du Polynectar, expliqua Severus en craquant ses doigts.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda George.

-Je pense que tout le monde sait que Ron n'est pas capable de faire une seule potion du programme des première année alors une potion avancée, c'est impossible, dit Harry.

-Et ? Insista George.

-Le professeur Rogue m'a confirmé que vous avez un don pour les potions mais vous préférez les transformer pour faire des farces. C'était le but de modifier la potion non ? Vous vouliez que votre frère soit découvert dans la salle des Serpentards, la question est pourquoi ? Continua Harry.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard complice et se penchèrent vers le jeune Serpentard.

-Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent notre Ryry, plaisanta Fred. En effet c'est bien nous pour la potion et le vol dans votre réserve professeur. Mais par contre, ce n'était pas une blague, c'était intentionnel.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Rogue.

-Ron n'a jamais pardonné Harry d'avoir été élevé dans une famille noire. Et avec l'héritier de Serpentard, il avait trouvé un bon prétexte pour faire de sa vie un enfer. On allait pas participer à ça, répondit George avec dégoût.

-Merci de votre aide mais pourquoi vous m'aidez ? Demanda Harry perdu.

-Tu es heureux Harry avec ta famille. Ce n'est pas en allant dans une autre famille comme te l'a dit Dumbledore que tu changeras, reste comme tu es avec les gens qui t'aiment Harry, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

-Bon, Mr Potter, vous avez vos réponses donc maintenant, vous pouvez nous laisser, dit Severus. Quant à vous messieurs, la retenue est toujours maintenue, vous allez ranger par ordre alphabétique toute les potions qui se trouvent dans les quatre étagères.

Harry sortit de la salle et ferma la porte sous les protestations des jumeaux, il était heureux. Il venait de se faire peut-être deux autres amis et cela allait être très utile. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle mais il fut arrêté par Drago qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers.

-Alors petit cachottier, on cache des choses à son grand frère, sourit Drago en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

-Mais pas du tout grand frère, je ne cache rien, sourit Harry en évitant le coup de pied de Drago.

Les deux frères traversèrent les couloirs et Harry expliqua son entrevue avec les jumeaux Weasley. Drago félicita pour une fois cette famille d'avoir des enfants pas trop Gryffondor. Ils continuèrent leur chemin mais il sentirent rapidement de l'eau arriver à leurs chevilles.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Drago en essayant de sauver ses chaussures.

Harry regarda les environs et remarqua qu'ils étaient au deuxième étage et très proche des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-C'est Mimi qui a peut-être inondé les toilettes, marmonna Harry.

-Hé attends Harry ! S'écria Drago. C'est les toilettes des filles ici.

Harry l'ignora et Drago finit quand même par le rejoindre. Dans les toilettes, c'était le déluge, les robinet étaient ouverts et les lavabos étaient bouchés de façon à ce que le sol soit trempé. Harry avança doucement et chercha le fantôme dans la pièce. Il la trouva, adossée contre la fenêtre, pleurant comme une madeleine.

-Mimi, que t'est-il arrivée ? Demanda Harry.

-Quelqu'un m'a jeté quelque chose à la figure, pleura-t-elle.

-Mais c'est pas si grave, après tout, tu es transparente, dit Drago.

-Mais oui, on lance des livres sur moi avec violence ! Hurla Mimi en se plaçant devant Drago. 20 points si ça passe par le ventre et 50 points si ça passe par la tête, ajouta-t-elle en simulant sur Drago qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger.

-Mais qui est-ce ? Insista Harry.

-Je sais pas, sourit Mimi, j'étais tranquillement en train de ranger mes affaires et le livre m'est tombé dessus … ouin !

Merlin, cette fille est bipolaire. Harry alla plus loin dans les toilettes et trouva au sol un petit carnet noir portant le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il l'inspecta rapidement puis le rangea dans une de ses poches, préférant le regarder plus tard. 

Harry était dans le salon de son dortoir, feuilletant les pages du livre qui étaient étonnement vide, pas une seule note. Harry alla à la première page et regarda la date : le journal datait de 1942, 50 ans était passé depuis. Peut-être qu'il y avait des informations sur l'Héritier de Serpentard mais il y avait une sorte de mécanisme pour savoir ce qui y était écrit. Harry ouvrit le carnet et trempa sa plume dans l'encre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait écrire. Entre temps, une goutte d'encre tomba de la plume et s'étala sur la page mais elle disparut aussitôt sous les yeux ébahis de Harry. Il regarda les pages d'après mais elles étaient toute aussi vierge que la première. Pensant avoir trouvé la solution, Harry trempa à nouveau sa plume et commença à écrire.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, souffla-t-il.

L'encre disparut et quelques minutes plus tard, un phrase apparut.

-Bonjour Harry Potter, mon nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry sautillait presque sur son siège, il parlait avec le possesseur du carnet en personne, il allait en savoir plus.

-Savez-vous quelque chose à propos de la Chambre des Secrets, continua-t-il, espérant une réponse positive.

-Oui, répondit le journal.

Harry laissa échapper une petit cri de victoire et s'empressa d'écrire.

-Pouvez-vous me le dire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit le journal.

Harry se cogna la tête contre la table. Forcément c'était trop simple.

-Mais je peux te le montrer, continua le journal quand Harry leva la tête.

Le carnet se mit à plat et plusieurs pages volèrent avant de s'arrêter au milieu du carnet et une date apparue.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que le carnet commence à briller. Une sorte d'ouverte se fit au niveau de la rainure du carnet englobant Harry. Il y a eu une explosion et Harry disparut de la salle avec le carnet fermé. 

**Harry suivit la lumière et se retrouva dans un des couloirs de Poudlard. Étrangement il ne se sentait pas chez lui, il savait que c'était l'école mais c'était différent peut-être à cause de certaines statues qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il longea le couloir et se trouva au pied des escaliers et un palier au dessus, il y vit un étudiant.**

 **-Excusez-moi, savez-vous ce qui se passe ? Êtes-vous Tom Jedusor, demanda Harry.**

 **L'étudiant resta silencieux, ignorant parfaitement Harry qui allait répliquer mais il vit plusieurs personnes descendre les escaliers avec un lit d'hôpital recouvert d'un drap. Harry se demandait ce qu'il y avait sous ce drap mais il comprit quand il vit un bras qui dépassait. Quelqu'un était mort.**

 **-Tom ! S'exclama une voix en haut des escaliers qui attira l'attention des deux élèves.**

 **-Professeur Dumbledore, salua Tom.**

 **-Dumbledore, souffla Harry.**

 **-Ce n'est pas très sage Tom, de se promener si tard dans les couloirs de l'école, rappela Dumbledore.**

 **-Pardonnez moi professeur mais quand j'ai entendu parler de ceci, j'ai voulu vérifier si c'était vrai, expliqua Tom.**

 **-Je comprends, malheureusement cela risque de provoquer la fermeture de l'école, dit Dumbledore.**

 **-Poudlard va fermer ? Mais je n'ai aucun endroit où aller monsieur, plaida Tom.**

 **-Je le sais bien Tom mais la décision revient au professeur Dippet, concéda Dumbledore.**

 **-Et si le coupable se faisait prendre, est-ce que l'école restera ouverte, demanda Tom paniqué.**

 **-Est-ce que … tu as quelque chose à me dire Tom ? Demanda Dumbledore en regardant son élève droit dans les yeux.**

 **-Non monsieur, déclara sereinement Tom. Il n'y a rien.**

 **Harry qui était juste à côté remarqua qu'il avait exactement dit la même chose au directeur. Et le directeur regardait Tom de la même façon que lui.**

 **-Très bien … tu peux t'en aller, dit Dumbledore.**

 **-Bonne nuit professeur, salua Tom avant de rejoindre le couloir qui amenait au dortoir des Serpentards.**

 **Harry suivait depuis un bon moment Tom et même si il n'était pas dans son époque, il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas la bonne direction pour aller au dortoir. Il pressa la pas pour se retrouver juste derrière Tom mais celui-ci s'arrêta au niveau d'une porte, sortit sa baguette et ouvrit brusquement la porte.**

 **-C'est fini Hagrid et tu le sais, dit-il en pointant le demi géant.**

 **-Arrête, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas lui. Il est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un, s'écria Hagrid en protégeant une boîte.**

 **-Une fille est morte Hagrid, il faut se débarrasser de lui, insista Tom. Écarte-toi !**

 **-Non ! Cria Hagrid.**

 **-Écarte-toi ! Hurla à son tour Tom.**

 **Mais ne voyant pas le demi-géant bouger, il prononça la première formule qui lui traversa l'esprit.**

 **-Cistem Aperio !**

 **La boîte s'ouvrit et une araignée énorme s'échappa et courut vers la porte où se trouvait Harry. Merlin ! Cette bête était énorme.**

 **-Aragna Exumaï! Cria Tom.**

 **Une pluie de sorts s'abattit sur la bête mais elle réussit à s'échapper pas une faille dans le mur.**

 **-Aragog ! Aragog ! Appela Hagrid tout en allant vers la porte.**

 **-On va te retirer ta baguette Hagrid et tu seras renvoyé de l'école, le prévint Tom en pointant sa baguette vers lui.**

 **Harry regardait l'interaction stupéfait. C'était Hagrid qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et cette bête était le monstre. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?**

 **HAGRID ! Hurla Harry en essayant de se rapprocher de son ami.**

 **Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il fut attiré vers l'arrière, la même attraction que quand il fut aspiré par le journal pour aller dans la mémoire. Il se laissa aspirer mais il se promit mentalement de parler à Hagrid une fois rentré dans son époque. Une fois le passage disparu avec Harry, Tom sourit, fier de la proie qu'il venait d'attraper.**

Harry se laissa emporter et atterrit sur la chaise où il était avant d'aller dans le journal. Il souffla un bon coup, absorbant les informations qu'il avait obtenu et se dirigea vers son lit, hâte d'être demain pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. 

-Mais si je vous assure, c'est Hagrid qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, répéta Harry devant ses amis.

-Une … araignée … aussi grosse qu'un souaffle ! Balbutia Olivia toute pâle.

-Harry, es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas une histoire inventé ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un livre qu'on trouve chez Farces et Attrape, essaya de raisonner Hermione.

-On a qu'à lui demander, proposa Blaise.

-Génial comme visite, ricana Sophie. ''Bonjour Hagrid ! Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez lâché une grosse bête velue dans le château il y a 50 ans ? Mima-t-elle avec sérieux.

-Grosse bête velue ? J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de moi, demanda Hagrid qui étais juste derrière eux.

-Non, s'exclamèrent les élèves.

-Bon, souffla Hagrid.

-… qu'avez-vous là Hagrid, demanda Harry en pointant la boîte que portait Hagrid.

-Ah ça ? C'est de l'insecticide contre les chenilles, elles attaquent les Mandragores donc je suis allé en chercher dans la réserve, expliqua Hagrid. En attendant je vous demande de faire attention à vous, compris ?

Les enfants acquiescèrent et Hagrid les laissa, partant vers les serres.

-HARRY ! Hurla Pansy, accompagnée de Théo. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé mais c'est grave. Viens !

Harry les suivit sans poser de question jusqu'au dortoir de Serpentard. Théodore se rua dans leur dortoir et le reste des garçons le suivit, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça. Son lit était défait, son oreiller déchiré, ses livres étaient répartis sur le sol. Il courut à son lit et chercha dans le tas ce qui était très important pour lui.

-Comment ça a pu arriver, je veux dire, seul les Serpentards connaissent le mot de passe à part si c'est un professeur, raisonna Hermione inquiète.

-Celui qui a fait ça devait certainement chercher quelque chose, dit Drago.

-Il l'a trouvé, déclara gravement Harry. Le carnet de Tom Jedusor a disparu.

Le groupe passa deux semaines à trouver l'auteur du vol et c'était un première année à qui on avait donné une description du journal et il devait le mettre devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était le destinataire. Ils essayèrent d'avoir des réponses mais ils avançaient pas dans leurs recherches qu'ils décidèrent d'abandonner momentanément. En plus, aujourd'hui était le match entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Du coup, Hermione, Sophie et Olivia étaient excitées comme pas possible. Les Serpentards et Elenna les laissèrent dans leur folie pendant la journée mais au moment du match ils étaient postés devant l'entrée des Gryffondors.

-Mais professeur, ce n'est pas possible, elle est juste allée à la bibliothèque, dit Olivia.

-Comment a-t-elle pu être agressée ? S'écria Sophie.

Le reste du groupe se retourna et vit McGonagall et leurs amies Gryffondors paniquées.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là aussi. Suivez moi, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave qui vous concerne, annonça McGonagall.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et tout le monde avait deviné qu'ils allaient l'infirmerie. Ils y entrèrent rapidement et ils repérèrent tous Hermione, allongée sur un lit, pétrifiée.

-On l'a trouvés dans la bibliothèque avec ce miroir, dit McGonagall. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce que cela signifie ?

Ils répondirent tous par la négative et leur professeur souffla.

-Très bien, le match est annulé. Je vais prévenir le directeur. Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez.

-Annulé ? S'exclama Sophie.

-Oui et croyez-moi ma chère, je pense que beaucoup de choses vont être annulées, déclara-t-elle en quittant l'infirmerie.

* * *

Eh oui notre chère Hermione est pétrifiée

merci d'avoir lu et faites nous savoir ce que vous en pensez !

à la prochaine !


	22. Chapter 20

coucou tout le monde !

Harry vient de rencontrer notre cher Tommy quand il était adolescent et maintenant il a des soupçons au sujet de Hagrid et de l'araignée.

justement, c'est le chapitre avec Aragog avec une petite pointe d'humour !

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu notre histoire et qui ont laissé des commentaires

 **Bellasidious : on est heureux que tu aimes cette fanfiction et n'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire ;)**

 **Cocolita1804 : on espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que le précédent et merci de penser qu'on a du talent !**

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Ils restèrent quinze minutes à l'infirmerie, fixant Hermione qui ressemblait à une poupée de cire fragile. Ils furent cependant expulsés par Pomfresh parce que le directeur avait demandé à ce que les élèves retournent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Harry et les autres allèrent donc dans leurs dortoirs et peu de temps après, Severus entra avec un parchemin entre les mains.

-Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin mais si vous voulez vivre ici, de nouvelles règles ont été mises en place pour cela donc utilisez votre cerveau pour ne pas mourir, est-ce clair ? Dit Severus.

Un gros silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce, faisant plaisir à Severus.

-Bien, donc le couvre feu a été avancé à 18 h, un professeur vous accompagnera pour les cours et les activités tel que le Quidditch ont été reportés. Aucune exception, sachez aussi que si on n'arrête pas le coupable l'école peut fermer, voilà ce que dit le parchemin mais bon je ne me fais pas de soucis pour cette maison, bonne nuit, salua-t-il en quittant la salle.

La salle resta silencieuse un bon moment et Harry et le reste des Serpentard allèrent dans leur dortoir pour parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Bon, écoutez je sais qu'on ne peut pas complètement se fier à ce souvenir mais c'est la seule piste qui nous reste, dit Harry.

-Tu te rends compte du choc que ça va être pour Hagrid, rappela Drago.

-Je suis d'accord avec Drago mais cette fois Hermione est impliquée dans cette affaire donc si Hagrid peut nous apprendre quelque chose, je suis partante, dit Pansy.

-Et pour le couvre-feu ? Vous faites comment ? Demanda Théodore.

-Je pense que la cape de mon père sera suffisante, sourit Harry.

Parmi les Serpentards, Harry et Drago furent les deux seuls à aller voir Hagrid, Blaise, Théo et Pansy restèrent pour servir d'alibi. Quand ils en parlèrent aux autres, Elenna fut réticente à y aller parce que Dumbledore lui avait donné des règles strictes. Par contre, Olivia et Sophie étaient prêtes à accompagner les jumeaux. Ils décidèrent d'y aller le soir même et Drago demanda à Olivia et Sophie de rester le soir dans leurs dortoirs pour faire leurs devoirs, évitant d'attirer plus les soupçons sur eux pour le couvre-feu.

Le soir arrivé, les quatre adolescents se mirent sous la cape de Harry et ils franchirent rapidement le château. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le jardin et ils frappèrent trois coups contre la porte de la cabane de Hagrid. Celui-ci ouvrit sa porte doucement, armé d'une arbalète.

-Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! Souffla-t-il.

Harry tira la cape devant lui les rendant visible aux yeux de Hagrid.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Hagrid. Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, par Merlin !

Nos aventuriers entrèrent dans la cabane et s'installèrent sur les tabourets qui entouraient la table. Hagrid mit son arbalète de côté et alla chercher la théière qui sifflait. Il la récupéra et commença à servir les jeunes en mettant la moitié du thé dans les soucoupes.

-Hagrid, vous allez bien ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh oui, je vais bien, les rassura Hagrid.

-Vous avez appris pour Hermione, demanda Olivia.

-Oui, c'est terrible, grommela le gardien.

-Bon, écoutez Hagrid. On est désolé de vous poser cette question mais est-ce que c'est vous qui avez ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ? Demanda Harry.

Hagrid resta un moment silencieux, regardant Harry puis le reste du groupe.

-Comment savez-vous … commença Hagrid.

Il fut interrompu par plusieurs coups contre sa porte, provoquant un peu la panique dans la cabane.

-Cachez vous, vite, murmura Hagrid en vérifiant que les enfants étaient bien cachés avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Oh bonsoir professeur Dumbledore, salua Hagrid. Monsieur le Ministre.

-Pouvons-nous … entrer … demanda Dumbledore.

-Oh bien sûr, entrez, les laissa passer Hagrid un peu nerveux.

-C'est fâcheux Hagrid, très fâcheux. Trois agressions en si peu de temps, je dois intervenir, dit Fudge en approchant de Hagrid.

-Mais Professeur … mais … vous savez que je n'y suis pour rien, balbutia Hagrid.

-Cornélius, je vous assure que Hagrid n'a rien à voir avec toutes ces agressions, déclara Dumbledore.

-Malheureusement Albus, toute les charges sont contre lui, je dois l'emmener, insista Fudge.

-M'emmener, pas à la prison d'Azkaban ? S'écria Hagrid.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, conclut plus fermement Fudge.

-Ah, vous êtes tous là, très bien. Ça m'évite de faire plusieurs aller retour, déclara une voix que Harry et Drago connaissaient très bien.

-Père ! Soufflèrent-ils ensemble.

En effet, Lucius venait de rentrer dans la cabane sous les salutations du Ministre et du directeur.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Hagrid.

-Oh du calme Hagrid, je suis ici à cause de mon travail, le rassura Lucius avec un grand sourire. Je suis venu pour voir notre directeur.

-Et en quel honneur ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-J'ai ici un papier annonçant votre nouvelle vie, déclara Lucius. Vous y trouverez nos douze signatures, ajouta-t-il en voyant le directeur hésiter.

Dumbledore prit le parchemin et le lut silencieusement, fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous pensons et j'en suis navré, que vous êtes trop vieux pour continuer ce travail, annonça Lucius.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, si vous faites ça, les enfants moldus seront condamnés, s'écria Hagrid.

-Du calme Hagrid, du calme. Si le Ministère souhaite que je m'en aille, je le ferai mais sachez qu'il y aura toujours une aide qui sera donnée à Poudlard pour ceux qui le souhaite, dit Dumbledore en regardant en direction du groupe.

Lucius se retourna mais il ne vit rien à part des fauteuils.

-Que de nobles sentiments et maintenant vous allez aussi pouvoir consacrer du temps avec votre famille, déclara Lucius.

-Que vient faire Elenna ici ? Demanda Dumbledore suspicieux.

-Je l'ai rencontré pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, elle n'est pas encore majeure et vous la laissez seule dans une maison en France. Je ne trouve pas ça judicieux, répondit-il.

Tout le monde dans la cabane regardait Dumbledore qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Vous savez, si vous continuez comme ça, on peut vous enlever votre tutelle, ajouta Lucius. Enfin bref, nous partons, Fudge, salua-t-il avant de partir suivi de Dumbledore.

-Allons Hagrid, je dois encore trouver Miss Akantha, pressa le Ministre.

-Eh si quelqu'un voudrait savoir quelque chose … ce qu'il devrait faire c'est de suivre les araignées … il serait sur la bonne voie. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, déclara Hagrid en sortant de la cabane.

Cornélius le suivit en évitant Crocdur qui grognait de tristesse. Les enfants attendirent que les adultes se soient éloignés pour enlever la cape.

-Fudge a raison, sans le directeur, les élèves moldus sont encore plus menacés, dit Olivia.

-Pourquoi Fudge veut te voir Sophie ? Demanda Drago.

-Parce que je suis un vampire ? Parce qu'on m'accuse aussi d'être coupable de ces trois agressions. Je récupère mes affaires et je rentre à la maison, répondit Sophie en ouvrant la porte doucement.

-Attendez, s'écria Harry qui regardait le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Olivia.

-Les araignées, elles vont à l'extérieur. On y va, dit Harry en prenant une lampe.

Le groupe sortit de la cabane et alla à la fenêtre d'où s'échappait les araignées.

-Allez, on les suit, s'exclama Harry.

-Quoi ! Mais elles vont dans la forêt interdite ! Paniqua Olivia.

-Tu as entendu Hagrid : '' il faut suivre les araignées '' , répéta Harry.

-Harry, je ne peux pas, tu entends, je ne peux pas. J'ai une peur bleue des araignées donc non, je ne les suis pas, insista Olivia.

-Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire, Sophie et toi vous retournez au château avec la cape de Harry et Harry et moi, on suit les araignées, proposa Drago.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et prirent la cape pour aller en direction du château. Drago et Harry prirent la direction de la forêt interdite, pas très rassurés depuis leur aventure de l'année dernière.

-Gaby, pourquoi ce sont des araignées ? Souffla Drago.

-Aucune idée, avoua Harry.

Les jumeaux n'ont jamais aimé les araignées. Certes, ils les manipulent en Potions et ils s'amusent à les regarder chez eux dans les endroits poussiéreux mais ça s'arrête là.

Ils suivirent les araignées pendant quinze minutes, plus ils avançaient plus le nombre d'araignées augmentait. Il finirent par s'arrêter devant un tronc creux où toutes les araignées allaient.

-Drago, je n'aime pas ça, murmura Harry en voyant la taille impressionnante des araignées.

-On n'a pas le choix Gaby, on va y aller, pour Hermione, dit Drago en prenant la main de son frère. Ils respirèrent un bon coup et entrèrent dans le tronc couvert de toiles d'araignées. Ils se frayèrent un chemin et atteignirent un petit terrain protégé par les racines des arbres. Ils se placèrent au centre du terrain et ils observèrent le lieu étrangement calme.

-À ton avis, elles sont passées où ? Demanda Gabriel en regardant autour de lui.

-Grrr … ouah ! S'exclama quelque chose derrière eux.

-Ah ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en se retournant, baguette dans la main.

-Mais … Crocdur, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Il a dû nous suivre. Merlin, ce chien va finir par me causer une crise cardiaque, dit Drago.

-Qui est là ? Demanda une voix grave.

-Okay, c'est pas Crocdur cette fois, murmura Drago.

-Hagrid ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Continua la voix.

-Nous … nous sommes des amis de Hagrid. Vous êtes Aragog, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Gabriel.

Un craquement de branche lui répondit et il vit au loin de longues ombres avancer dans leur direction. Gabriel retenait sa respiration quand il vit devant lui une araignée plus grande que Hagrid. Comment faisait-il d'ailleurs pour aimer ces bêtes ? Aragog les regarda un moment, réfléchissant.

-Hagrid ne m'avait jamais envoyé d'amis avant, commença-t-il.

-C'est parce qu'il a des problèmes. Nous avons besoin de savoir, êtes vous le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets ? Répondit rapidement Drago.

-Non, la seule que je connaissais du château était la malle où Hagrid m'avait enfermé. Un voyageur m'a amené ici et m'a donné à Hagrid. Je suis peut-être un monstre mais je ne suis pas celui qui a provoqué ces agressions, expliqua Aragog.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le dire, nous la craignons et nous ne l'approchons jamais. Et c'est certainement pas Hagrid qui l'a ouverte car avec les cours, il avait tout juste le temps de venir me rendre visite, répondit Aragog.

-Mais alors, Hagrid était innocent depuis le début, conclut Gabriel.

-Gaby … paniqua Drago.

-Quoi ? Demanda Gabriel inquiet.

Drago pointa du doigt le ciel et quand Gabriel leva la tête, une pluie d'araignées de toutes tailles arrivait sur eux.

-Très bien … merci de nous avoir répondu … on va s'en … aller, remercia Gabriel.

-Vous en allez ? Répéta Aragog.

Les jumeaux déglutirent devant le ton moqueur de l'araignée.

-Je ne crois pas. Mes fils et mes filles n'ont jamais touché à Hagrid car je leur ai interdit mais si un peu de chair fraîche vient à nous alors je n'y peux rien, se moqua Aragog. Adieu, amis de Hagrid.

-Pourquoi on est toujours dans ce genre de situation quand il n'y a ni Hermione ou Théo, se plaignit Drago.

Les araignées commençaient à approcher dangereusement les jumeaux qu'ils sortirent leurs baguettes par instinct.

-Tu connais un sort ? Demanda Drago.

-Un seul mais elles sont trop nombreuses, répondit Gabriel.

Ils regardaient les araignées prendre du terrain, priant pour qu'un miracle les sauve. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de centimètres avant que la première rangée d'araignées ne les attaquent. Gabriel et Drago réfléchissaient à un plan qui pourrait les sauver quand ils furent éblouis par des feux. Ils regardèrent en direction de la source lumineuse et ils virent une voiture foncer vers eux, écrasant ou éjectant les araignées. Elle avançait rapidement et s'arrêta juste devant les garçons.

-Bande d'abrutis, montez dans la voiture et plus vite que ça ! Hurla Sophie.

Les garçons ne dirent rien et se dépêchèrent de monter dans la voiture, n'oubliant pas Crocdur. Une fois tout le monde dans la voiture, Sophie écrasa l'accélérateur.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Cria Harry.

-T'es bouché ou quoi ? On m'a dit de garder un œil sur toi donc je le fais et puis quelle idée d'aller seul dans la forêt interdite, le loup-garou ne vous a pas suffi ? S'énerva Sophie en évitant les racines.

Harry se tut, se remémorant le loup-garou qui avait failli les dévorer si Sophie n'était pas intervenue. Il revint à la réalité par un bruit assourdissant, ils venaient de passer au dessus d'une branche.

-Mais t'es malade ? Cria Drago.

-Non, se moqua Sophie. J'ai juste pas le permis !

-Merlin ! On a les araignées à nos trousses, paniqua Harry.

-Par les moustaches de Dracula ! On peut voler avec cette bagnole, dit Sophie qui essayait de se frayer un chemin entre les arbres et les araignées.

-Hein ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette voiture ? S'écria Drago.

-Vous savez au sujet de l'exploit des frères Weasley en début d'année, eh bien ils sont venus à l'école dans cette voiture. Leur père l'a récupéré à la casse et il l'a réparé avec quelques effets en plus. Ayant ratés le train, ils l'ont utilisés pour venir à Poudlard et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont heurté le saule cogneur qui est dans le parc, la voiture n'a pas aimé et elle s'est rebellée. Elle les laissa devant le parc et est partie se réfugier dans la forêt interdite. Et maintenant, je l'utilise pour vous sauver la peau des fesses donc vous ne bougez pas de là, expliqua Sophie en essayant de trouver la vitesse pour voler.

-Quoi ? Stop Sophie ! Tu ne sais pas conduire alors pour voler … paniqua Harry qui s'agrippait à son siège.

Sophie ne l'écouta pas et passa la sixième vitesse, la voiture commença à faire plusieurs bons tout en avançant plus rapidement vers un tronc d'arbre mort.

-Sophie ! Fais lever cette chose ! Hurla Drago.

Sophie ne l'écouta pas et continua d'accélérer en direction du tronc. La voiture avançait rapidement, bondissant de plus en plus haut, emportant au passage des araignées. Elle bondit encore plus haut, ce qui leur évita la collision avec le tronc à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils se sentaient aussi plus légers et ils n'avançaient plus. Sophie descendit la fenêtre et regarda vers le bas pour savoir à quelle hauteur ils étaient. Mais pendant son observation, elle pencha le volant, provoquant à la voiture de faire un demi-tour et les enfants finirent la tête en bas, voyant les araignées qui poursuivaient leur chemin.

-Sophie, je t'en supplie, redresse cette voiture, demanda Harry.

-Oh mais vous ne savez rien faire à part vous plaindre, grogna Sophie.

-Ce n'est déjà pas logique qu'une voiture puisse voler, raisonna Harry.

Sophie souffla et redressa la voiture, rassurant Drago qui lâcha enfin Crocdur et amena la voiture à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

-Merci de nous avoir ramenés Sophie, la remercia Harry

-De rien, essayez de rester en vie et ne cherchez pas les ennuis. Je ne peux pas vous surveiller tout le temps et encore moins maintenant donc faites attention, les avertit Sophie avec sérieux.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Drago.

-Je pense que ce n'était pas pour me saluer que le Ministre en personne est venu me voir, je vais rentrer à la maison par sécurité, vous direz au revoir aux autres de ma part, répondit-elle.

Les jumeaux sourirent et Sophie les quitta avec la voiture, retournant dans la forêt.

-Bon, on a rencontré une araignée géante qui mesure près de trois mètres, on a volé dans une voiture avec une fille qui n'a pas le permis. On a failli mourir soit mangés par des araignées soit par un accident de voiture. Non mais franchement, à quoi ça nous a servi de faire ça ? Résuma Drago.

-À une chose, Hagrid n'a jamais ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, il était innocent depuis le début, dit Harry.

Ils ramenèrent Crocdur à la cabane de Hagrid et rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs en évitant Rusard. Ils franchirent le tableau, se changèrent et allèrent directement au lit.

Le lendemain, ils retrouvèrent Blaise, Pansy et Théodore dans le salon et en allant dans la Grande Salle, Olivia et Elenna les rejoignirent.

-Alors ? Vous avez appris quelque chose ? Demanda Olivia.

-Eh bien, tu vois les araignées qu'on utilise en Potions ? Demanda Drago.

Olivia hocha la tête, attendant avec attention la suite.

-Tu leur ajoutes trois mètres de hauteur, beaucoup de poils avec huit yeux qui te regardent avec avidité parce qu'elles ont envie de te manger, ajouta Drago en se rapprochant dangereusement de son amie.

-AAAHHHH ! Hurla Olivia, se cachant derrière Elenna. Mais tu es malade !

-Non pas du tout, déclara Drago.

-Méchant, se plaignit Olivia en tirant la langue.

-Potter ! Que faites vous dans les couloirs ? Demanda McGonagall.

-On allait rejoindre la …

-Dépêchez vous ! On est tous convoqués, le professeur Dumbledore à quelque chose d'important à nous dire, les pressa leur professeur en les poussant vers la Grande Salle.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et regardèrent en direction de la table des professeurs. Dumbledore se trouvait à sa place mais à côté de lui, Tom et Lucius regardait les tables avec intérêt. Le groupe se dépêcha de rejoindre leurs tables respectives et attendirent le discours de leur directeur.

-Très chers élèves, j'ai le regret de annoncer une terrible nouvelle, commença Dumbledore. Suite à de malencontreux accidents, je dois quitter l'école mais je vous rassure, le professeur McGonagall prendra ma place jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau directeur.

Un brouhaha envahit la Grande Salle sous le regard satisfait de Tom et Lucius.

-Je pars dès ce soir, je vous souhaite beaucoup de réussite, termina Dumbledore.

À la fin de ses mots, le repas apparut et les élèves mangèrent en silence pensant aux paroles de leur ex-directeur.

À 21 h, les élèves, accompagnés des préfets de leurs maisons, se rendaient en direction de leur dortoir. Comme d'habitude, Elenna et Olivia suivaient les Serpentard voulant faire les devoirs ensemble et Tom et Lucius les rejoignirent après avoir échangés quelques mots avec McGonagall. Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir en direction du salon, cherchant les enfants qui était en train d'étudier dans un coin.

-Même avec le nouveau règlement, vous ne restez pas dans vos propres dortoirs, mesdemoiselles ? Demanda Lucius.

-Eh bien, il se trouve que même si plus de la moitié des élèves est en danger et que l'école risque de fermer. Le professeur Rogue semble très motivé à nous demander des parchemins au sujet d'une simple potion, répondit Elenna qui feuilletait les différents bouquins de Potions.

-Je suis ravi de savoir que ma matière vous fait plaisir, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de faire un autre devoir sur la plante sur laquelle nous avons parlés hier, déclara doucement Severus.

Le groupe leva rapidement la tête et Elenna échappa un petit rire nerveux en regardant son professeur.

-Elle aura pas le temps je le crains Severus, dit Lucius. J'ai d'ailleurs quelque chose à vous dire Elenna. Peut-on aller dans tes appartements Severus ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Severus. Et vous ne venez pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant les jeunes ranger leurs affaires.

-Mais père, on peut venir tout de même, c'est notre amie, dit Drago en faisant ses yeux de chiots à son père.

-Désolé Drago mais non, c'est une histoire entre adultes, répondit Lucius en prenant Elenna par l'épaule, suivi de Tom et Severus, laissant les enfants seuls.

-Non mais c'est quoi ça ! Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? S'indigna Pansy.

Drago regarda son frère qui était silencieux. Il se souvenait clairement de ce qu'avait leur père au sujet de la tutelle d'Elenna.

-Je reviens plus tard, retrouvez moi devant les appartements de Severus, déclara soudainement Harry.

Il partit prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit précipitamment du dortoir.

Plus tard :

Harry se trouvait devant le portrait de la grosse dame, recouvert de sa cape, il longea le couloir et une fois arrivé devant le salon des Gryffondors, il se mit à chercher les jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci se trouvaient dans un coin reculé de la pièce en train de commenter un livre énorme. Il s'approcha discrètement d'eux par derrière et chuchota.

-Fred, George, vous connaissez un endroit où on pourrait discuter plus tranquillement.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent et regardèrent derrière eux pour ne voir que du vide.

-Harry, c'est toi ? Comment t'as fait pour rentrer et t'as fais comment pour devenir invisible ? Demanda George.

-Tout le monde à ses petits secrets, répondit Harry.

Fred grogna à la réponse que leur a donné Harry mais fit quand même signe à son frère de se lever et ils partirent en direction du dortoir, suivis de près par Harry. Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne. Harry s'était mis dans un coin de la pièce et enleva sa cape quand les jumeaux fermèrent la porte, la glissant dans son sac sans que les jumeaux ne s'en rende compte.

-Alors, que souhaites-tu Harry car je doute que tu oses venir tout seul dans le dortoir des lions, demanda Fred.

-Ah, tu as raison, dit Harry embarrassé. Je connais votre réputation … vous fabriquez toutes sortes d'objets bizarres et j'aimerais savoir si vous avez quelque chose qui me permettrait d'écouter une conservation à travers une porte.

-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est coquin notre Ryry ! Plaisanta George. Eh bien, on a un truc mais il est encore en phase d'essai …

-Oui mais c'est très important, ajouta Harry.

-Bon, dans ce cas … voici un chewing-gum, c'est un truc moldu qui colle très bien après que tu l'ais mâché tu le mets sur la porte et tu met sur tes oreilles ce casque. Les ondes qui passeront dans le chewing-gum seront réceptionnées par le casque, expliqua George.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que je vous dois ?

-Dis toi que c'est gratuit …

-C'est ton premier achat …

-Donc on va dire que c'est le signe de notre amitié, conclurent les jumeaux avec un grand sourire.

Harry fit un petit sourire aux jumeaux qui étaient un peu effrayant en parlant de cette manière. Il les remercia à nouveau et sortit du dortoir, remettant sa cape et sortant discrètement du dortoir un peu trop rouge à son goût.

Devant les appartements de Severus :

Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Olivia se trouvaient devant la porte des appartements de Severus, attendant Harry qui avait disparu depuis une demi heure.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est allé à l'autre bout de l'école ? S'impatienta Pansy.

Ne supportant plus les plaintes de Pansy, Drago allait lui demander de se taire quand son frère apparut, essoufflé.

-Désolé mais j'ai dû aller à l'autre bout de l'école, souffla-t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Pansy de mauvaise humeur.

-J'ai cherché quelque chose qui va nous aider à entendre ce qu'ils disent derrière cette porte, expliqua Harry qui mâchait le chewing-gum.

Il le prit et l'étala sur la porte. Après être sûr que le chewing-gum était bien collé, il prit les écouteurs et les enfila sous les regards intrigués de ses amis.

-... non, ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria une voix féminine qu'il identifia comme celle d'Elenna.

-Malheureusement, c'est possible, si il continue à s'occuper comme ça de toi, il peut perdre ta tutelle, dit une voix calme et sévère.

-Et où irai-je ? J'ai déjà perdu Nicolas, paniqua la jeune fille.

-Je pense que plusieurs familles d'accueil accepteront de te prendre, annonça une voix grave.

Harry essayait de comprendre ce qu'il racontait quand une explosion envoya le groupe contre le mur faisant perdre à Harry les écouteurs. Ils regardèrent la porte d'où provenait l'explosion et quelques secondes plus tard, Elenna ouvrit violemment la porte et courut, les yeux remplis de larmes. Les adultes sortirent, surpris par la force de la magie accidentelle de Elenna mais aussi par la présence des autres enfants. Ils comprirent en quelques secondes pourquoi ils était là d'ailleurs.

-Vous … menaça Severus en s'approchant dangereusement des gamins.

-Euh … on s'est trompés de salle, déclara Drago avant de fuir, suivi des autres.

Lucius et les autres coururent après eux mais les jeunes avaient quelques mètres d'avance et Harry avait mis son sac devant et tentait désespérément de sortir quelque chose, faisant ralentir ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Harry ? Demanda Drago qui ne voyait pas ce que son frère faisait.

-Mettez-vous dos au mur ! Ordonna son frère.

Ils obéirent surpris quand ils sentirent un tissu sur eux.

-Cachez vous avec ça et essayez de ne pas paniquer quand ils arriveront, murmura Harry.

Les autres firent ce que Harry leur dit sans comprendre. Trente secondes plus tard, ils virent les adultes qui passaient devant eux sans même s'arrêter. Ils attendirent que les bruits des pas s'éloignèrent avant d'enlever la cape.

-Ils sont partis ? Demanda Drago.

-Il semblerait que oui, répondit Théo.

-Allez, ne nous attardons pas, si jamais notre directeur revient, on sera dans la mouise, déclara Blaise.

Le groupe alla en silence vers le dortoir, Olivia se sépara d'eux pour se rendre dans celui de Gryffondor et les autres soufflèrent de soulagement quand ils franchirent le portrait.

-Dis moi Severus, c'est moi ou la nouvelle génération de Serpentard est vraiment mal élevée, dit une voix sarcastique.

Les jeunes se retournèrent mais il faisait trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as raison, peut-être qu'on devrait leur donner une petite leçon, approuva Severus avec une voix un peu trop enjouée.

Les deuxième année commençaient sérieusement à paniquer, essayant de savoir où était les intrus.

-Hiii ! Il est là ! Hurla Harry en sentant des mains autour de sa taille.

L'instinct Serpentard prit le dessus et tout le monde alla se cacher derrière les tables, les canapés, laissant Harry avec son agresseur.

-Bon la plaisanterie a assez durée, souffla Lucius en allumant les lumières.

Lucius était sur le canapé le plus imposant de la salle, simulant une toux pour ne pas rire. Severus était pas très loin de lui, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, c'était pas bon signe. Et le conseiller était le fameux agresseur de Harry qui le tenait par les hanches. Se rendant comptant de la situation, Harry avança de plusieurs pas, trébuchant, se cachant derrière Drago.

-Pervers ! Hurla-t-il tout rouge.

-Moi mais pas du tout, on faisait juste une blague, se défendit Tom.

Harry ignora les paroles du conseiller et allait lui répondre quand Lucius l'interrompit.

-Que faisiez-vous devant la porte de Severus tout à l'heure ?

-On … se demandait si Elenna allait bien, dit Drago.

-Je vois, souffla Lucius. On l'a fait paniquer, je regrette un peu mais c'est ainsi … je reste avec vous pendant les vacances pour voir si McGonagall arrive à gérer l'école, avez-vous des questions ?

-Oui, dit Harry en se tournant vers le conseiller. Quel est votre nom complet monsieur.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Tom.

-Je suis tombé en possession d'un journal noir dont le propriétaire était Tom Elvis Jedusor, expliqua Harry.

-Ah, c'est bien mon nom complet mais où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, répondit Harry.

Tom pâlit, regardant Lucius qui ne se sentait pas mieux que lui.

-Je vois, murmura Tom. Excusez moi mais je dois régler une affaire importante au Ministère.

Il s'approcha de la sortie et au passage, il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, les secouant dans tous les sens, dit en revoir à tout le monde et quitta la pièce.

-Cet homme est un pervers, murmura Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Les vacances scolaires furent catastrophiques, l'école se vidait peu à peu et tout le monde voyait l'école fermer d'ici peu. Le groupe essayait aussi d'approcher Elenna mais celle-ci les évitait surtout quand Lucius était avec eux. Lors de la deuxième semaine, Théo et Pansy furent obligés de quitter l'école et Blaise les suivit quelques jours plus tard. Le dernier jour des vacances, Lucius quitta l'établissement et les jumeaux allèrent à l'infirmerie voir Hermione. Elle était toujours figée à regarder le plafond, terrifiée. Drago remplaça le bouquet de fleurs fanées par un nouveau tandis que Harry tenait la main fragile de Hermione.

-On a besoin de toi Hermione, tout le monde est parti et tu nous manque beaucoup, souffla-t-il en serrant son emprise sur la main de son amie.

Drago restait silencieux, profitant du moment pour regarder Hermione qui semblait si vide, il en avait mal au cœur. Il arracha son regard d'Hermione quand il entendit son frère déballer quelque chose,une feuille.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-Dray, Hermione est une génie et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est fait agressée. Elle avait tout compris ! Répondit Harry heureux.

* * *

Bon , pour ceux qui ont lu et vu beaucoup de fois Harry Potter vous savez de quoi il s'agit ;)

Dumbledore a quitté l'école et Lucius considère ça comme une petite vengeance mais pour répondre à Livyn ce n'est pas encore la fameuse vengeance que Lucius et Narcissa compte faire subir à Dumbledore. elle viendra bien plus tard.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

à la prochaine !


	23. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde !

ça y est, le dernier chapitre de la deuxième année !

Merci à ceux qui lisent notre histoire et qui laissent des commentaires. Attention, il y a une note importante à la fin de ce chapitre !

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _sorts en italique_

 ** _fourchelangue_**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Drago regarda son frère qui regardait un parchemin, émerveillé.

-Viens ! Dit Harry en le traînant hors de l'infirmerie.

-De toutes les créatures mortelles que le monde des sorciers est connu, il n'y a pas plus mortel que le Basilic. Ce serpent, pouvant faire jusqu'à trente mètres de long à l'âge adulte, il peut vivre plusieurs centaines d'années et son regard est mortel si on le regarde droit dans les yeux. Cet animal fait aussi fuir les araignées … c'est ça Dray, c'est un serpent, ça explique pourquoi je suis le seul à l'entendre, s'écria Gabriel.

-Soit, supposons que c'est un Basilic, comment ça se fait que personne soit mort ? Demanda Drago.

Gabriel se tut un moment, pensant aux différentes agressions.

-Ils ne l'ont pas regardés dans les yeux, du moins directement, réfléchit Gabriel. Miss Teigne se trouvait dans un couloir inondé, elle a vu le reflet du Basilic. Colin … a dû le prendre avec son appareil photo ce qui a atténué l'effet, pour Justin, il a dû le voir à travers le fantôme. De toute façon même si Nick-quasi-sans-tête l'avait regardé, c'est un fantôme donc il ne peut pas mourir. Et Hermione avait un miroir, elle s'en est servie pour voir si il s'approchait.

-D'accord mais un serpent de plus de trente mètres ne passe pas inaperçu et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est la … plomberie, dit Drago nerveux.

-Hermione a eu la même idée que toi, dit Gabriel en pointant le mot '' Tuyau '' que Hermione avait écrit sur le parchemin.

-Alors il se déplace réellement dans la plomberie, souffla Drago. Cela tient la route mais dans ce cas, où est la Chambre des Secrets, comment fait-il pour sortir de la plomberie ?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est la seule chose qui me bloque, avoua Gabriel.

Ils soupirèrent et se mirent en route pour la bibliothèque afin d'étudier leur devoir de Potions. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Harry s'arrêta, reconnaissant la voix qui était dans sa tête.

 _ **-Coucou petit garçon, ça faisait longtemps.**_

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Harry ? Demanda Drago.

-J'ai oublié mes leçons dans le dortoir, je me dépêche et je te rejoins, mentit Harry en courant dans les couloirs.

 _ **-Bonjour madame serpent, comment allez-vous ?**_ Salua Harry.

 _ **-Bien je découvre la plomberie et je peux te dire que c'est habité,**_ dit Nagini.

 _ **-Ah bon, comment le sais-tu ?**_ Demanda Harry.

 _ **-Il y a beaucoup d'os dans les tuyaux et certains cadavres datent de quelque jours seulement,**_ répondit Nagini.

 _ **-Donc il y a bien quelque chose qui vit là-dedans,**_ songea le jeune Serpentard.

 _ **-Ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs, il y a cinquante ans maintenant,**_ dit Nagini rêveuse.

 _ **-Que s'était-il passé ?**_ Demanda curieusement Harry.

 _ **-Il y a cinquante ans, mon maître m'a amenée ici et j'ai pu le suivre en longeant la plomberie mais aussi pour faire peur aux élèves. Mais au cours de l'année, une jeune fille est morte dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage, l'école a failli fermée mais le coupable a été arrêté à temps,**_ raconta Nagini.

Harry s'arrêta devant le dortoir des Serpentards, réfléchissant aux paroles du serpent. C'était exactement la pièce qui lui manquait pour trouver la Chambre des Secrets.

- _ **Merci madame serpent, je vous laisse je dois rejoindre mon frère,**_ la remercia Harry, retournant à la bibliothèque.

Satisfaite de son travail, Nagini se dirigea vers la sortie afin de retourner auprès de Tom.

Au Ministère, dans le bureau de Tom :

Le conseiller était concentré devant le contrat qu'il devait signer pour le Ministre pour permettre aux vampires d'avoir de nouveaux droits. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, son cerveau restait bloqué sur les paroles du jeune Gabriel. Comment l'enfant avait eu son journal en sa possession ? Seule la benjamine Weasley l'avait et Lucius s'en était chargé personnellement. Quelque chose s'était passé et Tom avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

- _ **Calme toi Tom tout va bien se passer,**_ déclara Nagini en arrivant dans le bureau.

- _ **Où étais-tu passée ?**_ Siffla Tom énervé.

- _ **Je suis resté avec le petit humain et je pense que ton secret a été découvert aussi,**_ répondit-elle.

- _ **Mon secret ? Aucune chance qu'il le trouve ou alors j'avoue que ce gamin est plus intelligent que moi,**_ dit Tom.

- _ **Et pourtant, il semblerait qu'il ait compris ce qui s'était passé il y a cinquante ans. Il était même pas surpris quand je lui ai dit que j'étais dans la plomberie,**_ continua Nagini en s'approchant de la cheminée.

- _ **Tu ne penses pas que …**_

 _ **-Oui, il a compris,**_ confirma Nagini.

À Poudlard :

Harry arriva précipitamment dans la bibliothèque cherchant son frère.

-Dray ! J'ai trouvé la solution ! Cria-t-il.

Drago le frappa avec un bouquin, le forçant à s'asseoir bruyamment sous le regard courroucé de Mme Pince.

-Pas si fort on est dans une bibliothèque, le réprimanda Drago.

Il força Harry à faire ses devoirs en premier avant de lui expliquer la solution à leur problème. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir.

-Donc, comment le prouves-tu ? Demanda Drago.

-Tu sais dans le souvenir du journal, une fille a été tuée dans les toilettes il y a cinquante ans. Et si elle y était toujours ? Expliqua Harry.

-Attends ! Tu parles de Mimi Geignarde ? S'étonna Drago.

-Oui, tu la connais ? Demanda Harry.

-Pas personnellement mais Pansy m'avait expliquée l'année dernière ce qui s'était passé quand elle était allée dans ces toilettes, elle est revenue traumatisée, dit Drago en évitant de rire.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Tous les élèves sont priés de retourner dans leurs dortoirs, les professeurs sont attendus au troisième étage, s'exclama une voix, résonant dans tout le château.

Obéissant à l'ordre donné, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir mais ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin quand ils virent les professeurs en face du mur.

-Je crois qu'on a guère le choix, il faut fermer l'école cela devient trop dangereux. Si l'héritier de Serpentard peut facilement enlever les élèves, nous sommes perdus. Commencez à envoyez un hibou aux parents, déclara McGonagall.

-Mais si on s'occupe du monstre, toute l'histoire sera réglée, dit Flitwick.

-Ça c'est votre rôle Gilderoy, après tout, vous avez dit que vous saviez où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets, se moqua la directrice.

-Bien sûr, déglutit Lockhart. Je vais … me préparer.

-Qui est l'élève qui a été enlevé Minerva ? S'inquiéta Pomfresh.

-Ginny Weasley, répondit-elle.

Les professeurs se turent quelques minutes avant de se saluer et de se séparer, laissant seuls les deux Serpentards.

-Et un Weasley en moins, déclara Drago.

-Un problème avec nous Malefoy ? Demanda quelqu'un derrière eux.

-Pas du tout Weasley, je suis juste heureux. Que faites vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas entendu l'appel du professeur ? Dit Drago.

-Je te retourne la question, dit Fred.

-Harry, on peut te parler, en privé ? Demanda George.

-Non, refusa Drago. C'est hors de question !

-Drago souffla Harry. On a rien à craindre d'eux, ils sont de notre côté.

-Mais …

-Pas de mais, on les écoute et après on avise, le coupa Harry.

Drago soupira puis se mit dans un coin, faisant la moue à son frère et lança par la même occasion un regard haineux au jumeaux.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Harry.

-Vous savez au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets ? Dit Fred.

-Comment …

-C'est évident et en plus vous êtes à Serpentard donc vous allez bien finir par savoir où elle se trouve, continua Fred.

-Tout ce qu'on vous demande est de ramener Ginny, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda George.

-Votre sœur ? Mais comment veux-tu …

-Tu es Harry Potter, répondit Fred.

Harry souffla pour calmer ses nerfs, c'était la deuxième qu'on lui coupait la parole et ça commençait à l'énerver. Il ne souhaitait pas retrouver la jeune Gryffondor juste à cause de son nom mais il avait envie de visiter la Chambre des Secrets.

-Bien, on se rend dans la Chambre des Secrets et si on retrouve votre sœur, on la ramène, ça vous convient ? Proposa Harry.

-Okay ! Acceptèrent les jumeaux.

-Belle parole, ricana Drago. Mais je vous rappelle que le couvre-feu est passé et sans professeur, on ne peut pas bouger librement.

-On peut amener Lockhart, il dit connaître l'endroit où est la Chambre des Secrets, dit Fred.

-Cet homme est un vantard, grogna Drago.

-Et au pire, vous savez déjà où elle est vous êtes dans tous les cas gagnant, avec un prof, vous pouvez y aller facilement, conclut George.

-Pourquoi pas mais je ne garantie pas le fait qu'on puisse récupérer votre sœur, avertit Harry.

-C'est bon, tant que vous avez essayé de la ramener, dit Fred.

-Allez, on doit encore trouver Lockhart. À mon avis, il doit être dans son bureau, annonça Fred en tirant les Malefoy avec eux.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs, évitant Rusard qui était peu efficace depuis que Miss Teigne était pétrifiée. Ils arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal et ils se ruèrent vers la porte du bureau de Lockhart qui était en train de remplir sa dernière valise.

-Vous allez quelque part ? Demanda Harry.

-Euh … oui, une urgence, je dois malheureusement partir …

-Et pour notre sœur ? Vous allez partir comme un voleur ? Le coupa George.

-Oui, eh bien … il y a des urgences bien plus importantes à traiter …

-Vous allez partir comme ça, alors que vous pouvez la sauver, le coupa Fred à son tour.

-En fait, vous êtes un imposteur, conclut Harry. Vous vous vantez d'exploits que d'autres sorciers ont réalisés à votre place.

-Il y a au moins une chose que vous savez faire ? Question pour vos fans, afin qu'ils ne soient pas entièrement déçus, se moqua Drago.

-Mais bien sûr, il se trouve que j'ai une certaine habilité au sujet de déformer la mémoire, le sort _Oubliette_ si vous préférez. Et je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est temps de vous dire au revoir, dit Lockhart en prenant sa baguette.

- _Experliamus !_ Cria Fred.

La baguette de Lockhart s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir gracieusement dans la mains de Fred, laissant leur professeur à leur merci.

-Tiens frérot, tu es plus fort que moi pour s'occuper d'une baguette, déclara-t-il en lançant la baguette à George.

-Merci vieux frère, dit George en cassant la baguette en deux.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers leur professeur pour lui tendre sa baguette en piteux état.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça monsieur, mais avouer quand même que vous allez trouver une quelconque histoire pour expliquer cet accident, sourit-il.

Lockhart le fusilla du regard mais se laissa traîner vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. Fred et George les laissèrent dans les escaliers leur souhaitant bonne chance.

Traînant à moitié Lockhart, Harry et Drago finirent par arriver dans les toilettes des filles, cherchant Mimi. Ils la trouvèrent adossée à la fenêtre, en train de pleurer.

-Bonsoir Mimi, salua Harry.

-Oh ! Harry ! Rougit Mimi en le saluant maladroitement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voudrais savoir comment tu es morte, répondit doucement Harry, se rapprochant du fantôme.

-Oh, je me souviens très bien de ce jour là. Je m'étais cachée dans les toilettes ce jour-là parce que Olive Hornby s'était moqué de mes lunettes. Je pleurais, mais tout à coup, j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer, raconta Mimi.

-Qui ? Demanda Harry.

-Je sais pas ! J'étais morte de chagrin ! Cria-t-elle.

Harry et Drago regardèrent derrière eux, priant pour que la jeune fille n'ait pas réveillé quelqu'un.

-Mais ensuite, je l'ai entendu parler mais je ne saurais pas vous dire quoi car cette langue était bizarre. Je suis sortie pour lui dire de ficher le camp et … hop ! Je suis morte, continua Mimi.

-Comment ? Insista Harry.

-Je me rappelle avoir vu deux gros yeux jaunes, là, devant ce lavabo, répondit Mimi en pointant le lavabo qui était juste en face de Harry.

Mimi se détourna ensuite d'eux et recommença à pleurer tandis que Harry s'approchait du lavabo qu'elle avait désignée. Il ouvrit le robinet pour savoir si il était relié au conduit d'eau mais l'eau ne sortait pas, il inspecta les bords du robinet et sentit sur les côtés un serpent enroulé sur lui-même, le blason de Salazar Serpentard.

-C'est ici Drago, c'est l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

-Oh Merlin ! Soupira Lockhart.

-Dis quelque chose en Fourchelangue, dit Drago.

-Euh … je veux bien mais j'ai toujours parlé Fourchelangue qu'en présence d'un serpent, avoua Harry.

-Eh bien imagine toi un serpent, proposa Drago.

Harry imagina le serpent avec qui il avait parlé il y a quelques heures et commença à marmonner des mots en Fourchelangue.

- _ **Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, un mot de passe ? Peut-être, mais à quoi pouvait bien penser l'Héritier de Serpentard il y a cinquante ans !**_

Il s'arrêta directement de parler quand il sentit le sol trembler, il leva la tête et vit les lavabos se séparer pour laisser place à une entrée.

-Eh bien … je crois que je vais vous laisser ici, déclara Lockhart qui faisait marche arrière.

-Oh non, vous restez ici, le contredit Harry en l'attrapant par le col de son manteau, le poussant devant le tunnel.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous êtes un adulte et on préfère que ce soit vous en premier, nous ne sommes que des enfants, répondit Drago.

-Mais … vous …

Drago perdit patience et poussa volontairement Lockhart dans le tunnel.

-AAAAHHH ... Aaaahhh ... BOOM!

Les jumeaux attendirent avec impatience la réponse de leur professeur qui avait atteint la fin du tunnel.

-C'est … vraiment dégoûtant.

-Allons-y, soupira Harry.

Harry ! L'interrompit Mimi. Si jamais tu meurs là-bas, je serai heureuse de partager mes toilettes avec toi.

Drago leva majestueusement un de ces sourcils et regarda son frère qui était gêné : il avait très bien compris le sous-entendu de Mimi.

-Merci Mimi, c'est très gentil, la remercia Harry avant de sauter dans le tunnel.

Drago resta un peu plus longtemps, regardant Mimi.

-Bonne chance pour le conquérir mais je crois qu'il est déjà chasse gardée, l'avertit Drago avant de plonger à son tour.

La chute dans le tunnel était interminable, cela faisait déjà une minute qu'il y était et Drago descendait très rapidement le tunnel qu'il retenait son souffle à chaque virage. Il sentit quand même l'arrivée, le sol étant moins plat. Il essaya de se lever et constata que le sol était en fait recouvert d'os d'animaux et d'humains.

-Pouah, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il dégoûté.

-Des os, du moins ce qu'il en reste, viens par là, il y en a moins, répondit son frère à sa gauche.

Drago rejoignit son frère, marchant à peine sur les os. Une fois arrivé, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que son professeur était absent.

-Où est-il passé ? Il est mort ? Espéra Drago.

Harry pointa du doigt Lockhart qui essayait de marcher sur les os sans succès. Ils attendirent patiemment que Lockhart les rejoigne avant de le forcer à avancer, le menaçant avec leurs baguettes. Ils continuèrent leur escapade mais s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, voyant à ce qui ressemblait à un serpent.

-Bon avancez doucement et si jamais il bouge, fermez immédiatement les yeux, rappela Harry qui avançait en tête du groupe. Il s'approcha prudemment vers l'ombre mais il remarqua que la silhouette était une peau de serpent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Drago.

-C'est une peau de serpent, elle a l'air plutôt récente, répondit Harry.

-Incroyable, vu la taille de cette peau, le serpent doit faire plus de trente mètre, au moins, déclara Drago.

Lockhart pâlit sérieusement et s'évanouit aux pieds de Drago.

-Il est grave ce type, se plaignit Drago.

Il allait lui donnait un petit coup de pied pour le réveiller mais il sentit une poigne ferme autour de sa cheville. Le temps qu'il comprenne le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et Lockhart était debout devant lui, baguette en main menaçant Harry.

-Drago ! Paniqua Harry.

-Un Malefoy ne tombe jamais par terre … volontairement, maugréa Drago qui essayait de se libérer de la poigne de Lockhart.

-Alors les garçons, on fait moins les malins, ricana Lockhart. Je vois déjà l'intrigue de l'histoire comment je suis arrivé trop tard pour sauver la fille, comment vous avez malheureusement perdu la mémoire. Bien, Mr Malefoy je vais m'occuper de vous personnellement mais je vais d'abord m'occuper de vous monsieur Potter. Dites adieu à tous vos souvenirs.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, pensant à ses meilleurs moments avec sa famille et ses meilleurs amis.

- _Oubliettes !_ Hurla Lockhart.

La baguette trembla et commença à devenir verte mais à la surprise de tout le monde, le sort frappa de plein fouet Lockhart le projetant violemment contre la paroi.

Drago et Harry retinrent leurs souffles, ne faisant plus un geste. Le sol commença à trembler et une fissure au plafond apparut, faisant tomber de lourds rochers, séparant Drago de son frère.

-Gaby ! Hurla Drago, essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers les rochers.

-Dray ! Dis moi que tu n'as rien ! Cria son frère tout aussi paniqué.

-Je vais bien, juste un peu secoué, le rassura Drago.

-Bonjour, qui êtes vous ? Demanda Lockhart qui venait de se réveiller.

-Moi, Drago Malefoy, se présenta Drago un peu inquiet.

-Ah ! Et qui suis-je ? Continua son professeur.

-Gaby, il est amnésique, il manquait plus que ça, soupira Drago en se tirant les cheveux.

-Décoration assez originale. C'est chez vous ? Demanda Lockhart.

Drago souffla priant pour que quelque chose fasse taire ce fou et sa prière fut exaucée quand Lockhart tomba en arrière, se cognant la tête assez fort pour retomber dans les pommes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Drago.

Gabriel commença à reculer du mur de pierre où était son frère et il cria.

-Tu ne bouges pas et tu essayes de fabriquer un chemin. Moi, je vais chercher Ginny.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, ne voulant pas entendre les protestations de son frère. Il avançait perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une porte recouverte de serpent.

- _ **Pour vous aussi il suffit que je parle comme ça ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

Les serpents lui répondirent en bougeant, permettant ainsi l'ouverture de la porte.

La salle en face de lui était … gigantesque. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cet endroit. La salle était recouverte d'eau mais l'allée centrale était épargnée, elle était entourée de serpents et au fond, on pouvait voir le visage de Salazar Serpentard. Harry resta un moment stupéfait devant cette scène mais il fut ramener à la réalité quand il vit une silhouette devant le visage du fondateur : Ginny.

Il descendit l'échelle et se rua vers le corps de la jeune fille qui a première vue semblait morte, il mit sa baguette de côté et essaya de réveiller la jeune fille.

-Ginny, tu m'entends ? Allez tes frères t'attendent dehors, lève toi, Ginny ? La secoua Harry.

-Elle ne se réveillera pas, lui dit une voix familière.

-Tom ? Vous êtes Tom Jedusor n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Pas encore, je suis qu'un souvenir mais grâce à Ginny, je vais bientôt redevenir humain, lui répondit Tom en l'approchant.

-Elle est déjà froide et ses lèvres sont bleues, combien de temps lui reste-t-elle, continua Harry.

-Quinze minutes, dit Tom.

-C'est assez pour la sortir d'ici, pouvez-vous m'aider ? Expliqua Harry.

-Non, refusa Tom.

-Non ? Répéta Harry.

-Tu vois sans elle je ne peux pas vivre, si tu veux de l'aide il faut attendre qu'elle meure, expliqua Tom en inspectant la baguette de Harry.

-Mais il y a un basilic quelque part ici, paniqua Harry perdu.

-Il ne sortira que si on lui ordonne, le rassura Tom.

Harry recula de quelques pas, prenant compte des événements. Il regarda d'abord Ginny puis de nouveau vers Tom.

-Et oui Harry, c'est Ginny qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, c'est elle qui a écrit sur les murs, c'est elle qui a lâché le monstre, enchaîna Tom en tournant autour de Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Parce que je lui ai demandé, je peut être, tu sais, très persuasif. Tu vois, la jeune Weasley ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle était dans un état second. Mais au fur et à mesure elle a eu peur et elle jeta le journal dans les toilettes. Je pensais à vrai dire que j'allais tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui mais ce fut une surprise quand celui qui m'a récupéré était toi, Harry Potter. La personne que j'avais le plus envie de connaître, raconta Tom.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Harry pas rassuré.

-Tu es une énigme à toi-même Potter, sourit Tom. Comment un bébé de seulement 1 an a réussi à détruire Lord Voldemort, le mage le plus puissant qui existe au monde et qui s'en sort qu'avec une simple cicatrice, dit -il en poussant la frange qui cachait la célèbre cicatrice.

-Pourquoi êtes vous si intéressé par Voldemort ? Il n'existait pas à votre époque, dit Harry en reculant à nouveau.

Tom le regarda s'éloigner et lui dit avec un sourire tordu.

-Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent et l'avenir, déclara-t-il.

Il se détourna de l'enfant et commença à écrire son nom complet sur la roche puis lança un sort. Les lettres commencèrent à tourner dans tous les sens jusqu'à former une phrase : '' _Je suis Lord Voldemort_ ''.

POV Harry :

Il est Voldemort. Mais, il était pas présent en tant que Voldemort au raid de l'année dernière. Et puis, il m'aurait déjà tué, vu le nombre de fois qu'il était à la maison, il avait plein d'occasion et pourtant je suis toujours là. Pourquoi ? J'ai pas assez de réponses … je vais un peu jouer avec lui, peut-être que je vais avoir des réponses.

-C'est drôle, vous savez Tom qu'il existe un Tom Jedusor à mon époque mais il est conseiller, remarquai-je en observant la réaction de Tom.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il étonné. J'avoue que c'est assez surprenant mais ça peut aussi être une ruse.

-Il reste avec moi aussi, presque tout le temps quand il vient à la maison, continuai-je en le voyant perdre des couleurs.

-Pardon ? siffla-t-il.

-Il vient me rendre visite à la maison, répétai-je.

Tom s'avança vers moi et avant que je puisse l'empêcher, il me prit par les cheveux, me forçant à le regarder dans le yeux.

-Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais au même rang que toi, m'ordonna Tom.

-Et pourtant vous l'êtes, rétorquai-je en essayant d'enlever sa main qui me tenait mais sa poigne était trop forte.

-Lord Voldemort est puissant, je suis le plus puissant sorcier du monde, déclara Tom.

-C'est faux, criai-je.

-Ah oui ? S'amusa Tom.

-Oui, la preuve ? Vous avez été battu par un nourrisson et puis même si ce château est mort parce que Dumbledore n'est plus là, il y aura toujours une aide à celui qui la demande ! Continuai-je sur ma lancée plus qu'énervé.

Tom me foudroyait du regard et j'en faisais de même quand un chant particulier nous interrompit. Fumseck venait d'entrer dans la salle et déposa ce qui semblait être le choixpeau.

-Belles paroles et un oiseau chanteur te donne un chapeau. Un vrai conte de fée, me félicita Tom.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon, l'antidote sera prêt dans quelques minutes et tous ceux qui ont été pétrifiés reviendront à la vie. Vous avez perdu Tom, grognai-je.

Tom fut surpris par mes paroles et lâcha prise sur mes cheveux, me permettant de me dégager. J'allais faire un pas en arrière quand il me prit le menton, me forçant encore à le regarder.

-Mon pauvre Harry. Tu n'avais pas encore compris, tuer les sang-de-bourbe ne m'intéresse plus désormais, la seule personne que je veux tuer, c'est toi, murmura-t-il.

Tom me lâcha et se dirigea vers le visage de Salazar marmonnant des mots en Fourchelangue. Je n'y faisait pas attention car la phrase qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt était insensé. Il veut ma mort, d'accord mais pourquoi utiliser le Basilic, seul le descendant de Salazar peut lui ordonner de tuer et il ne tue que les moldus … non, ne me dites pas que.

-On va enfin mesurer la puissance entre Voldemort et Harry Potter, déclara-t-il.

Je continuai de le regarder mais j'entendais très bien le bruit du Basilic à côté, qui s'approchait docilement de Tom. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, je fis demi-tour et pris mes jambes à mon cou.

- _ **Tue le,**_ ordonna Tom.

 _ **-Maître, sans vouloir vous offusquer je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois le tuer,**_ répondit le serpent.

 _ **-Parce que je te l'ordonne,**_ déclara Tom.

 _ **-Mais maître, il n'y a pas de sang moldu qui coule dans ses veines,**_ insista le Basilic.

Tom regarda un moment son serpent avant de se tourner vers moi avec un air mauvais.

 _ **-Va me le chercher, la discussion n'est pas terminée,**_ déclara Tom.

- _Je suis dans la mouise,_ pensai-je. 

Fin POV Harry :

Harry reprit sa course pour atteindre l'échelle mais il glissa sur le sol, lui faisant perdre ses lunettes. Merlin pourquoi son soi-disant père portait des lunettes ? Il chercha ses lunettes et finit par les trouver. Il les mit sur son nez mais c'était trop tard le serpent était déjà au dessus de lui prêt à l'attraper pour l'amener à son maître. Il se protégea la tête, attendant que le Basilic l'attrape mais au lieu de cela, il entendit la bête hurler de douleur. Il tourna doucement la tête et vit que Fumseck se battait avec le serpent, essayant de lui crever les yeux. Harry se leva doucement et se figea quand Fumseck recula avec le deuxième œil du Basilic maintenant aveugle. Tom poussa un cri de rage mais il se raisonna en disant que même si le Basilic était aveugle, son ouïe était tout aussi puissante.

Harry resta figé, voyant le serpent qui bougeait la tête dans tous les sens, il décida finalement de bouger mais avec le sol mouillé, il fit du bruit. C'était vrai qu'il était à peine audible mais c'était plus que suffisant pour le Basilic de le repérer. Harry vit l'animal se tendre pour l'attraper, ne réfléchissant plus, il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers une bouche d'évacuation, évitant de peu la mâchoire du serpent. Il tourna plusieurs fois, virant de gauche à droite, faisant parfois demi-tour mais après plusieurs minutes, il se trouva dans un impasse mais il ne put en sortir car le Basilic était juste derrière lui.

- _ **Perdu enfant mais j'avoue que je me suis bien amusé,**_ Rit-il en prenant Harry avec le bout de sa queue.

Harry se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour s'échapper mais le serpent le tenait efficacement entre ses écailles. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la Chambre où Tom attendait patiemment en train de jouer avec la baguette d'Harry.

- ** _Tu as fait vite, merci beaucoup_** , le remercia Tom en lui grattant affectueusement les écailles.

Harry était malade du spectacle qu'il détourna sa tête vers le choixpeau qui était juste à côté de lui, il le prit et l'inspecta. À l'intérieur, il y avait une épée qu'il avait jamais vu jusque là. Il la prit délicatement et après avoir vérifié que Tom ne faisait pas attention à lui, il l'enfonça dans le serpent. Le Basilic hurla de douleur, forçant Tom à reculer et à relâcher Harry qui ne perdit pas de temps et commença à escalader la statue. Il était presque en haut de la tête de Salazar quand il sentit le serpent à côté de lui, il se pencha vers la gauche et évita de peu le serpent qui faisait des trous partout. Une fois arrivé au sommet de la tête, il fit face au serpent et secoua son épée dans tous les sens afin d'empêcher la bête de le reprendre. Il avait jamais manié l'épée avant parce qu'il ne voulait pas blesser les gens mais là, il regrettait vraiment son choix. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le serpent qui le frappa du bout de la tête, le faisant tomber et perdre l'épée. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais quand il vit que l'épée allait tomber, il se précipita dessus et la rattrapa in-extrémiste avant de la plonger dans la mâchoire du serpent, lui perforant le crâne. Harry resta un bon moment comme ça, criant sa douleur. Il avait pas fait attention et un croc s'était planté dans son bras. Il se dégagea et enleva le croc mais il sentait déjà les effets du venin. Il décida de descendre de la statue avant d'en être incapable. Au sol, il se dirigea vers Ginny et Tom, s'appuyant contre l'épée. Devant le corps de la jeune fille, il s'agenouilla et prit sa température mais elle était très froide. Il se tourna vers Tom qui ne faisait rien regardant le Basilic mort.

-C'est drôle remarqua-t-il. La rapidité à laquelle le venin se propage dans les veines, il ne te reste plus que deux minutes à vivre, as-tu un dernier souhait Potter ?

Harry le regarda avec haine mais ne répondit pas, il se pencha vers Ginny et prit le journal qui était dans ses bras. Il l'ouvrit et prit le croc qu'il avait gardé sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua pour la première fois Tom.

Harry sourit et poignarda le carnet en son centre.

-NOOON ! Hurla Tom.

Il allait s'emparer du journal quand un trou béant apparut dans sa poitrine, le faisant haleter de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le paralyser et il commença à tendre son bras. Harry se dépêcha de redonner un coup dans le journal, immobilisant Tom avant de le fermer et de donner le coup final. Tom hurlait de plus en plus fort et au dernier coup, il se désintégra sous le regard satisfait de Harry. L'instant d'après, Ginny se réveilla haletante et son regard s'arrêta sur Harry.

-Harry ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas le faire mais il m'a obligée et … Harry, tu es blessé ! dit Ginny.

-Ah, ce n'est pas grave, Ginny, monte l'échelle et va rejoindre Drago, si il te demande où je suis, dis lui de ne pas s'inquiéter, lui ordonna Harry.

Ginny hocha la tête et commença à partir quand Fumseck apparut et se posa à côté du garçon blessé.

-Merci de ton aide Fumseck mais je n'étais pas assez fort, murmura Harry, commençant à voir flou.

Fumseck le regarda avec tristesse et ses yeux commençaient à être remplis de larmes, il se pencha vers la blessure d'Harry, la recouvrant de ses larmes. Harry le regarda silencieusement faire et il sentit que la douleur disparaissait. Il recommençait à voir et il n'avait plus de vertige. Il bougea doucement son bras.

-Mais oui, les phénix ont le pouvoir de guérir grâce à leurs larmes, se rappela-t-il. Merci, Ginny, tout va bien maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir, lui dit-il en souriant.

Il se détourna d'elle, caressant l'animal, ne voyant pas la rouquine rougir devant son sourire.

Harry et Ginny finirent par rejoindre Drago et Lockhart dans le couloir et grâce à Fumseck, ils remontèrent à la surface. Une fois au château, Minerva les accueillit et les envoya à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh les força à s'allonger sur les lits pour mieux les ausculter. Ginny n'avait rien de grave mais elle avait besoin de sommeil, Lockhart était totalement perdu qu'elle l'endormit et envoya un hibou à Sainte Mangouste pour les prévenir du transfert d'un patient amnésique. Drago était juste fatigué et il s'endormit dès que Pomfresh eut fini de l'ausculter. Elle mit plus de temps avec Harry, vérifiant ses blessures mais étrangement il en avait peu. Elle prit un peu de son sang pour s'assurer que le poison était neutralisé, ce qui était le cas mais il y avait aussi une quantité impressionnante de venin de Basilic et de larmes de Phénix. Ce gamin sera à surveiller dans les jours à venir, si il tombait entre de mauvaises mains, il pourrait devenir une arme. Trente minutes plus tard, Minerva entra dans l'infirmerie et demanda à Pomfresh de dire aux jumeaux qu'ils étaient convoqués le lendemain dans le bureau du directeur et qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre à leurs parents aussi. Pomfresh acquiesça et Minerva quitta l'infirmerie, laissant nos jeunes aventuriers se reposer.

Le lendemain, Harry et Drago se trouvaient devant Dumbledore qui les regardait avec un air grave.

-Vous savez que ce que vous avez fait est grave n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, ne voulant pas interrompre leur professeur.

-Et que vous risquez d'être renvoyer pour cela ? Continua Dumbledore.

-Oui monsieur, dirent les jumeaux.

-Mais devant vos exploits, je pense que vous méritez plutôt une récompense pour avoir sauvé l'école, les rassura Dumbledore.

Harry regarda son frère avant de se tourner vers le directeur.

-Merci monsieur, le remercia Harry.

-Non Harry, c'est à moi de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour l'école. Fumseck est venu t'aider, tu as dû dire quelque chose de très courageux et loyal pour qu'il vienne à toi, parla Dumbledore.

-J'ai juste répété vos paroles monsieur, rien de plus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Fumseck m'avait donné le choixpeau mais finalement, j'ai pu avoir une épée et me débarrasser du monstre. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y avait une épée monsieur, que faisait-elle dans le choixpeau ? Demanda Harry.

-Je crois que si tu examines attentivement cette épée, tu auras ta réponse, répondit Dumbledore.

Harry prit délicatement l'épée recouverte de sang et inspecta la lame. Tout en haut, un nom y était gravé.

-Godric Gryffondor, murmura Harry.

-Seul un vrai Gryffondor peut retirer l'épée du choixpeau. C'est peut-être étrange mais tu as bien du sang de Gryffondor dans les veines … aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Professeur, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Cette connexion entre Voldemort et les dons que nous possédons en commun, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, expliqua Harry.

-Vois-tu Harry, le jour où Voldemort a disparu et t'a laissé cette cicatrice, je pense qu'il a dû te donner une partie de ses pouvoirs, involontairement bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore.

-Cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses, dit Harry.

Dumbledore allait lui demander de préciser quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Dobby se jeta sur Harry, commençant à vérifier si l'enfant était sauf tandis que Lucius et Tom étaient en face du directeur, pas vraiment heureux.

-Alors vous êtes revenu ? Remarqua Lucius.

-Jugeant que l'école n'était plus en danger, ils ont décidé de me redonner le poste, l'informa Dumbledore.

-C'est ridicule, siffla Lucius.

-Au fait, j'ai appris que les signatures que vous avez obtenues pour me virer de ce poste vous ont été données par la contrainte, continua Dumbledore un peu trop joyeux au goût de Lucius.

-Comment va la jeune fille Weasley ? Demanda Tom.

-Elle va très bien, ses parents sont venus la récupérer hier pour qu'elle puisse se reposer chez elle, répondit le directeur.

-Je vois, j'imagine que le coupable a été arrêté, continua Tom.

-Évidemment, déclara Dumbledore.

-Et qui est-ce ? Demanda Lucius.

-Lord Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore en regardant Tom. Mais cette fois, il n'a pas agi en personne mais à l'aide de ceci, continua-t-il en montrant le journal perforé.

-Ça s'est passé ainsi, murmura Tom.

-Mais grâce au jeune Potter et à monsieur Malefoy, ils ont réussi à l'arrêter juste à temps, dit Dumbledore.

-Harry ? Dit Lucius, un peu surpris.

Il regarda autour de la pièce et vit son fils au sol avec Dobby qui vérifiait ses blessures.

-Dobby, lâche-le ! Il va étouffer ! Rétorqua Lucius.

-Merci père ! Ah non, vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! Ça chatouille, rit Harry qui essayait d'échapper aux mains de son père.

-Excusez-moi mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se retire, le travail nous attend Lucius, déclara froidement Tom.

Harry s'arrêta de rire et regarda Tom. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence et il n'avait pas fait attention quand Dobby l'auscultait. Il regarda l'homme et il pouvait sentir son aura : on y ressentait de la colère et de la douleur.

-Bien sûr, approuva Lucius. À plus tard Harry.

Tom fut le premier à quitter la salle, suivi de Lucius avec Dobby qui ferma doucement la porte. Harry les laissa partir surpris et se tourna vers le bureau de Dumbledore, posant doucement l'épée.

-Monsieur, puis-je vous emprunter le journal ? Demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et Harry prit le livre et se précipita dans les couloirs à la recherche de son père.

Il finit par les retrouver au rez-de-chaussé, il se dépêcha de les rejoindre et attrapa son père par la taille.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lucius surpris.

-J'ai pas le droit de faire un câlin à mon père, il n'y a personne donc j'en profite, répondit Harry en lui faisant un câlin.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Harry se dégagea pour se tourna vers le conseiller.

-Je crois que ceci est à vous, dit Harry en lui tendant son journal. Faites attention de ne pas trop _vous amuser_ avec vos affaires monsieur, c'est très dangereux.

Tom prit le journal et le mit dans sa poche. Remerciant l'enfant d'un signe de tête.

-Je vous laisse, le banquet ne va pas tarder et je commence à avoir faim, les salua Harry en faisant demi-tour.

Les deux adultes regardèrent l'enfant partir et quand il était plus en vue, Tom déclara doucement.

-On rentre au ministère Lucius. Et on va dans mon bureau, on doit parler.

* * *

Le journal de Tom est détruit et Dumbledore commence à croire que Harry peut devenir sa marionnette.

merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

 **/!\ attention !**

 **nous avons décidé de vous prévenir que cette histoire contiendra du yaoi, le dramione restera quand même un des couples importants de l'histoire. Mais vous êtes prévenus donc les homophobes, dehors ! On comprend que cela ne vous plaît pas donc sortez d'ici et ne critiquez pas cette histoire à cause de ça !**

 **On changera le résumé aussi donc pour ceux qui continueront à la lire, pas de panique !**

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	24. Chapter 22

Salut tout le monde !

Nouveau chapitre ! C'est sur les vacances d'été et sur la garde de Gabriel ! Apparition d'un nouveau personnage aussi, il est assez particulier.

Bref, on ne dit plus rien et on vous laisse lire :)

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 **Walala35 : bravo tu as bien deviné un petit Tom / Harry est prévu. mais ces deux-là sont trop têtus pour se l'admettre tout de suite.**

 **Adenoide : merci pour tous ces commentaires ! on pense que tu as compris que c'était Ginny qui avait amené le journal de Tom à Poudlard. Harry a bien vu que le Tom du journal portait le même nom que le Tom qu'il connait mais il a décidé de jouer l'ignorance pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Tu as raison pour Lucius, il va se méfier de Dumbledore et Tom aussi d'ailleurs mais ça c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre donc on te laisse le lire.**

 _ **fourchelangue**_

 _flashback en italique  
_

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Lucius ferma la porte du bureau de Tom et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils présent dans la salle, attendant le conseiller. Tom arriva devant lui quelques secondes plus tard avec deux verres et une bouteille de Scotch.

-C'est vrai qu'un remontant est une bonne idée avec ce qui s'est passé, plaisanta Lucius.

-Lucius, je sais que ça va être difficile mais je veux que tu m'écoutes sans interruption, soupira Tom.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Lucius.

-Je veux la garde de Gabriel dès ces vacances, répondit Tom.

Lucius s'étouffa avec son Scotch et prit de longues respirations, traitant les paroles de son maître.

-Désolé mon seigneur mais je pense avoir mal compris, dit-il.

-Je veux la garde de Gabriel maintenant, répéta Tom.

Lucius resta silencieux, regardant le conseiller.

-Je vais vous répondre mais avant j'ai une question, dit Lucius en se levant.

-Je t'écoute, lui accorda Tom.

-Ce journal, c'est le vôtre, mais est-ce que la _chose_ est aussi une partie de vous, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, acquiesça Tom.

Lucius soupira, posa son verre sur la table basse et regarda Tom dans les yeux.

-Désolé mon seigneur mais ma réponse est non.

-Non ? Répéta Tom.

-Non, confirma Lucius. Cette chose a failli tuer mon fils qui est une part de vous plus jeune. Il était en danger de mort ! De plus, Narcissa refusera de vous le donner. Cet enfant, nous l'avons déjà perdu une fois, je vous remercie de l'avoir retrouvé mais je refuse de le perdre à nouveau ! Expliqua Lucius.

-Cette chose comme vous l'appelez, ne connaissait pas Gabriel comme je le fais. Je ne vais pas vous l'enlever Lucius, je veux juste m'assurer que le vieux fou ne va pas lui nuire, dit Tom.

-Même, il est de la famille maintenant, je ne vais pas le laisser ! Pas après tout ça ! Cria Lucius en quittant le bureau.

Tom resta dans le bureau, incrédule. C'était la première fois que Lucius lui opposait une telle résistance. Il se leva et alla à côté de la cheminée, essayant de rester calme.

- _ **Alors ? A-t-il accepté ?**_ Demanda Nagini.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et Tom poussa un cri, se laissant envelopper de magie accidentelle.

- _ **Par la barbe de Merlin Nagini, tais-toi juste une seconde,**_ siffla-t-il en colère.

Nagini se recroquevilla autour de Tom, attendant silencieusement qu'il se calme. Ne sentant plus de magie dans l'air, elle se dégagea doucement et se plaça sur les épaules de Tom.

- _ **Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer,**_ s'excusa-t-elle.

- _ **Non, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça,**_ dit Tom.

- _ **Bon, on peut en parler maintenant ?**_ Demanda Nagini.

- _ **Nagini, Dumbledore commence à bouger et il avance trop rapidement. Gabriel a détruit le journal, même si il n'écoute pas Dumbledore, il peut continuer la chasse aux Horcruxes. J'ai demandé à Lucius de me le laisser pendant les vacances mais il a refusé,**_ raconta Tom.

- _ **Par '' j'ai demandé '', tu veux dire que tu as ordonné ?**_ Rit Nagini.

- _ **Tais-toi !**_ S'énerva Tom.

- _ **Bon d'accord, d'accord. Mais si tu veux mon avis Tom. Je pense que l'homme qui t'a répondu n'est pas ton serviteur mais un père qui a peur de perdre son fils. Explique lui doucement les choses, je suis sûre qu'il t'écoutera,**_ lui conseilla Nagini.

Tom marmonna quelques mots puis se cala confortablement dans son siège regardant le feu crépiter doucement.

À Poudlard :

Harry regagnait tranquillement son dortoir afin de retrouver Drago. Les élèves commençaient à revenir, après tout il restait encore une semaine avant les grandes vacances et Mme Pomfresh avait annoncé que l'antidote était prêt.

-Dray ! Tu as des nouvelles de Blaise ? Demanda-t-il en apercevant son frère.

-Oui et pas seulement, tout le monde revient dès ce soir, on va tous manger ensemble, dit Drago.

-Génial, il manque plus que Hermione et Elenna, déclara Harry.

-En effet, j'espère qu'elle sera là ce soir. As-tu des nouvelles de Elenna ? Demanda Drago.

-Non, ça fait un bon moment qu'on ne l'a plus vue, soupira Harry

-Bah, peut-être qu'elle sera là ce soir, le rassura Drago.

-Peut-être.

Le soir même, Harry, Drago, Blaise, Théo et Pansy étaient à la table, regardant Olivia et Sophie à la table des Gryffondors. Sophie avait reçu une lettre du ministère, présentant ses excuses, lui assurant aussi qu'elle pouvait revenir à l'école si elle le souhaitait.

-Les mecs ! Cria Pansy. Regardez à la porte ! Il y a Hermione !

Son cri fut assez puissant pour que les Serpentards regardent la porte où il y avait Hermione qui leur souriait un peu gênée de l'attention que tout le monde portait sur elle. Tout le groupe se leva et bondit sur elle, l'écrasant sous eux, ils s'en rendaient compte mais pour le moment, ils s'en fichaient royalement.

-Pitié, je vais étouffer, rit Hermione.

-Non, tu restes en vie. Tu as déjà failli mourir une fois, ça suffit, la menaça Drago qui était au-dessus du tas.

-Excusez-moi jeunes gens mais je pense que vous êtes toujours dans un école donc je vous conseille de rejoindre vos places, signala McGonagall.

Se rendant compte de la situation, ils se relevèrent précipitamment, marmonnant des excuses avant de retourner s'asseoir.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, avec tous les événements qui se sont déroulés cette année, nous avons décidé de vous faire un cadeau : tous les examens ont été annulés ! Déclara Dumbledore.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cri de joie rugit dans la salle. Harry et Drago rigolaient, voyant la tête que faisait Hermione, elle était sur le point de pleurer de déception. Il fallut près de quinze minutes pour calmer tous les élèves, tous discutaient joyeusement autour du repas et une heure plus tard, le groupe partit en direction des dortoirs, prévoyant de jouer un peu avant de dormir.

-Harry ! L'interpella Hagrid.

Harry se retourna et fit face au demi-géant.

-Je tenais à te remercier toi et ton frère pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, expliqua Hagrid.

Harry sourit de joie et fit un câlin à Hagrid. Celui-ci ne bougea pas au début puis enlaça le petit garçon. Ils restèrent comme ça deux bonnes minutes avant que Harry se séparent de Hagrid.

-C'est normal Hagrid, après tout, que serait Poudlard sans son gardien ? Demanda-t-il.

Hagrid sourit et le remercia. Il allait repartir quand Drago s'approcha de lui et lui donna un petit de poing dans le ventre. Hagrid le regarda un moment, interloqué.

-Ça, c'est pour nous avoir envoyés voir des araignées cannibales, dit-il avant de partir, accompagné du reste de la troupe.

-Des araignées ? Demanda Hermione.

-On a dû aller voir l'animal de Hagrid et il se trouve que c'est une araignée de trois mètres de haut et qui aime la chaire fraîche, expliqua Harry.

-Oh ! Lâcha Hermione. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, vous tous !

Le groupe regarda Hermione, heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur amie.

Chez les Malefoy :

Cela faisait deux jours que Lucius avait parlé de la garde de Gabriel avec le conseiller et après être rentré chez lui, il en avait parlé à sa femme. Il savait que la personne qui devait décider était Narcissa. Sa femme avait été anéantie lors de la disparition de leur fils, il faisait confiance au lord mais pour sa femme, c'était malheureusement pas le cas. En ce moment, Lucius essayait de se concentrer sur les papiers qu'il devait rendre au Ministre lui-même. On toqua à sa porte et un de ses elfes de maison lui annonça qu'un visiteur l'attendait dans son salon privé. Il laissa tomber sa plume et se leva de son fauteuil pour rejoindre son salon. Il avait déjà une petite idée de qui c'était. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand il vit Tom avec Narcissa qui l'attendait.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris mon seigneur ? Plaisanta Lucius.

-Tom, ordonna-t-il. Appelez-moi Tom ce soir pas de '' Mon seigneur '' je veux vous parler en ami et non en maître.

-Soit, de quoi voulez-vous parler ? Demanda Lucius en prenant place à côté de sa femme.

-De la garde de Gabriel, répondit Tom.

-Non, déclara fermement Narcissa. Je refuse votre proposition. Avez-vous déjà eu des enfants Tom ?

-Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne personne, dit Tom.

-Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la douleur qu'un parent ressent quand on perd un fils, vous commencez d'abord par pleurer sans vous arrêter, ensuite vous culpabilisez en vous disant que vous n'avez pas été assez fort pour protéger votre fils. Avec le temps, la douleur s'estompe mais elle est toujours là, au fond de votre être, attendant de sortir à un moment donné quand vous voyez le bonheur des familles qui vous entourent. Je ne veux pas revivre cela, expliqua-t-elle.

Tom regarda la femme qui se trouvait devant lui, il n'avait jamais considéré Narcissa comme un de ses mangemorts mais plutôt comme une confidente, une femme avec qui il pouvait parler sans contrainte. Il aimait beaucoup cette femme mais si il voulait sauver Gabriel, il devait le prendre à tout prix.

-Je comprends que vous ne souhaitez pas me donner la garde de Gabriel. Cependant, Dumbledore commence à bouger de son côté et s'intéresse principalement à votre fils.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda Lucius.

-Rien pour l'instant mais je pense qu'il a déjà fait quelques tentatives pour le récupérer, répondit Tom.

-Le récupérer ? Répéta-t-il.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que l'homme qui a projeté et enlevé votre fils dans le but de le mettre à la place de mon ennemi n'a pas essayé de le récupérer ? Gabriel ne nous a rien dit donc on peut en conclure qu'il a répondu par la négative, pour l'instant. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Gabriel a détruit un de mes objets de valeur et même si il ne s'en rend pas compte, Dumbledore va tout faire pour le manipuler pour qu'il me haïsse et devienne la marionnette de ce vieux fou. Il va nous détruire sans s'en rendre compte, expliqua Tom.

-Et que voulez-vous faire pour éviter ça ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Prendre Gabriel sous ma garde, je lui donnerai ma vie s'il le faut, répondit Tom.

Narcissa s'arrêta de penser, les paroles de Tom l'avaient pour le moins choquée. Pour la première fois depuis quelle avait rencontré cet homme, il n'avait jamais engagé quelque chose de si important que sa vie. Son instinct maternel lui disait de se méfier et d'enquêter sur ce comportement mais son cœur lui disait que cet homme pourra sauver son enfant dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

-Soit, dit-elle.

Lucius et Tom regardèrent Narcissa, ne comprenant pas ses paroles.

-Vous pouvez avoir la garde de Gabriel, j'imagine que vous le voulez pendant les vacances, je vous propose à la fin, continua-t-elle.

-Le deuxième mois, négocia Tom.

-Entier ? S'étonna Narcissa.

-Je suis bien conscient que je vous l'arrache donc je veux qu'il comprenne que je ne lui veux aucun mal, s'expliqua Tom.

-Soit, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que Gabriel saute dans vos bras quand vous viendrez le chercher , le prévint Lucius.

-Mais bien sûr, sourit Tom.

Après avoir salué les Malefoy, Tom transplana chez lui et alla rejoindre Nagini qui se trouvait dans le bibliothèque.

- _ **Alors ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _ **Mission réussie,**_ siffla Tom.

À Poudlard :

La dernière semaine fut lente pour Harry et Drago, n'ayant pas d'examens, leurs journées étaient vides. Finalement, la semaine prit fin et Drago et Harry se trouvaient sur le quai de Londres, cherchant leurs parents.

-Les enfants ! Par ici ! Cria Narcissa.

Les jumeaux se dépêchèrent et se précipitèrent vers leur mère, heureux de la revoir.

-Mère ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Drago.

-Bien, bien, mais c'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, dit-elle en passant sa main sur un bandage que Drago portait toujours sur la joue.

-Tout va bien, sourit Harry.

La famille Malefoy transplana à leur manoir et les jumeaux allèrent dans le bureau de leur père, le saluer laissant Narcissa seule. Elle allait d'ailleurs quitter l'entrée quand on frappa à la porte. Étant la plus proche de la porte, elle l'ouvrit et vit Elenna sur le perron.

-Bonjour ma … Narcissa. Drago et Harry sont rentrés ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Répondit Narcissa.

-J'étais venue vous voir pour m'excuser mais aussi pour savoir si votre offre reste toujours valable, expliqua Elenna.

-Mon offre ? Répéta Narcissa.

-Celle où je peux rester une semaine chez vous pendant les vacances, dit Elenna timide.

-Oh ! Mais bien sûr, entre ! Quelle idiote ! Je vais appeler les garçons mais pourquoi veux-tu t'excuser ? Demanda Narcissa qui ferma la porte derrière la jeune fille.

-J'ai comme qui dirait, balancé votre mari à l'autre bout d'une pièce quand il m'a dit que le professeur Dumbledore pouvait perdre ma tutelle, répondit-elle gênée.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il m'a déjà parlée de cela. Je l'ai réprimandé, il ne sait pas se comporter avec les femmes, plaisanta Narcissa.

Narcissa amena la jeune fille dans le salon où se trouvait Lucius et ses fils. Entendant leur mère revenir, Harry et Drago allaient lui raconter leur année scolaire mais ils se turent quand ils virent leur amie.

-Coucou Elenna ! T'es plus fâchée contre nous ? La salua Harry.

-Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre vous, mon comportement était assez puéril, je suis venue m'excuser d'ailleurs Mr Malefoy, le rassura la jeune fille.

-Excuses acceptées, vous n'y êtes pour rien dans mademoiselle Dumble …

-Flamel ! J'ai gardé le nom de Nicolas, l'interrompit-elle.

-Très bien Mlle Flamel. Vous êtes la bienvenue ici, votre tuteur est au courant de ce déplacement ? Demanda Lucius.

-Merci pour votre hospitalité et non, mon tuteur n'en sait rien. Je lui ai dit que j'allais dans ma maison en France, il n'a pas posé de questions avoua Elenna.

-Il n'a pas posé de questions ! Et après, on dit que cet homme est responsable ! Il est capable de laisser une fille de douze ans seule dans la nature. Vous restez ici une semaine après je vous raccompagne chez vous, je dois avoir une conversation avec Dumbledore, ordonna Lucius.

Elenna hocha la tête et les adultes congédièrent les enfants. Harry et Drago amenèrent Elenna dans leur chambre, ils s'assirent sur le lit et les jumeaux commencèrent la conversation.

-Alors ? Pourquoi on ne te voyait pas les deux dernières semaines ? Demanda Drago.

-Dumbledore m'a ordonnée de revenir à la maison pour mon plus grand bien. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lui obéir, répondit-elle.

-Dis, tu l'as amenée ? Demanda Harry.

-Qui ? Dit Elenna.

-Ton serpent ! Cria presque Harry tellement il avait hâte de le voir.

-Midori ? Il est avec moi, confirma Elenna. _**Tu peux sortir Midori, il n'y a aucun danger.**_

Les jumeaux retenaient leurs souffles quand une ombre apparue le long du bras de leur amie. Le serpent faisait facilement la taille de son bras et il était de couleur noire avec des reflets bleus et verts. Il descendit doucement du bras d'Elenna et se mit en face des Malefoy.

- _ **Sont-ils sûrs ? Je veux dire peut-on leur faire confiance ?**_ Demanda le serpent surpris.

- _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont digne de confiance, notre secret sera bien gardé,**_ murmura la jeune fille.

Harry regardait l'échange, émerveillé. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un d'autre que lui parler le Fourchelangue même si le son n'était pas parfait, il pouvait le comprendre. Les enfants jouèrent donc le reste de la journée et les liens continuèrent à se construire entre eux. La semaine avança rapidement et le week-end venait tout juste de commencer. Elenna, Harry et Drago jouaient à une bataille explosive quand Narcissa les interrompit.

-Désolé les enfants mais le conseiller vient d'arriver et Lucius souhaite lui parler en privé.

-Mais maman, on fera pas de bruits, dit Drago.

-Désolé Dray mais ça concerne le travail de ton père et c'est confidentiel, annonça Narcissa.

Se plaignant un peu, ils partirent du salon et allèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux continuer leur partie. Ils passèrent quinze minutes à essayer de faire perdre l'un des joueurs quand Elenna poussa un cri.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elenna ? Tu as peur de perdre ? Après tout il te reste peu de cartes, ricana Drago.

-Non ! C'est Midori, je ne l'ai plus, cria-t-elle.

Harry pâlit, comprenant très bien la détresse de son amie. Après avoir joué le premier jour, ils avaient décidé de ne pas dire aux parents au sujet du serpent, ce serait leur petit secret. Là, si jamais ses parents tombaient sur lui, ils allaient devoir s'expliquer.

-Pas de panique, on va descendre chercher Midori, prétextant qu'il nous manque une carte, dit doucement Drago.

Les autres acquiescèrent et partirent en direction du salon. Ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers et rapidement, ils se trouvaient devant la porte du salon.

-Bon vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Drago.

-Attendez, ils parlent de toi Harry ! L'interrompit-elle, l'oreille contre la porte.

-Vraiment ? Dit Harry surpris en faisant de même.

Dans le salon, Narcissa, Lucius et Tom validaient leur accord sur la garde de Gabriel.

-Vous êtes donc sûr de votre choix. Vous ne viendrez pas chez moi, à tout casser et le reprendre par la force, demanda Tom.

-Non, c'est bon. Même si je pense que Harry devrait avoir son mot à dire, on y voit pas d'inconvénients, affirma Narcissa.

-Vous l'appelez encore Harry ? C'est pourtant les vacances, déclara Tom.

-Disons juste qu'il y a une bonne raison, dit Lucius.

-Soit, puis-je parler à Harry ? Je préfère lui annoncer moi-même, demanda Tom.

-Si vous y tenez, je pense …

Toc Toc.

Les adultes regardèrent la porte et Lucius leur ordonna d'entrer. Les enfants ouvrirent la porte, un peu penaud.

-Excusez-nous mais on a oublié une carte, on la récupère et on s'en va, déclara Elenna qui se dirigea vers le coin où ils avaient joué.

-Bonjour monsieur le conseiller, le salua Drago.

Harry, lui, ne dit rien. Il regardait ses parents, déçu. Devant son regard, Lucius avait compris que les enfants ne venaient pas d'arriver il y a quelques secondes comme ils essayaient de leur faire croire.

-Tu as retrouvé la carte Elenna ? Demanda Harry au bout d'un certain temps.

-Je l'ai, répondit-elle en mettant quelque chose dans sa poche d'un peu trop gros pour une carte.

- _ **Elenna ! Ça fait mal d'être jeté dans une poche ! Tu aurais pu prévenir !**_ Se plaignit Midori.

Elenna regarda sa poche, maudissant mentalement son serpent trop bavard.

-Je vais aux toilettes ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, laissant les jumeaux face à leurs parents.

-On va l'attendre dans notre chambre, à tout à l'heure, dit Drago qui voyait clairement les question que s'apprêtaient à poser leur parents.

-Un moment Drago, on a quelque chose à vous dire, l'arrêta Lucius.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

-Essayez-vous, insista Narcissa.

Les jumeaux obéirent et attendirent patiemment que l'un des adultes prennent la parole.

-Voilà, il se trouve Harry que tu vas passer un mois chez le conseiller, c'est un peu comme un stage. Il t'apprendra de nouvelles choses et …

-Non, refusa Harry.

Tom soupira, il avait une sensation de déjà vu.

-Mais Harry …

-Non, je ne suis pas un objet ! Je viens tout juste d'apprendre qui je suis et vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ! C'est hors de question ! Hurla-t-il.

Harry se leva, furibond et claqua la porte, partant en direction de sa chambre.

-Depuis combien de temps, étiez-vous devant la porte ? Demanda Lucius.

-Peu de temps, dit Drago.

-La vérité Drago, répéta Lucius.

-Assez pour entendre au sujet de la garde de mon petit frère, avoua Drago en se levant.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Tom.

-Dans sa nouvelle chambre, en haut des escaliers, deuxième porte à gauche. Je vous le dis uniquement parce que je veux que vous lui expliquez les choses calmement. Si vous voulez mon avis à ce sujet, eh bien je suis contre, dit Drago.

Tom quitta le salon se dirigeant vers la chambre de Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à faire ça mais il devait s'expliquer. Il arriva devant la chambre de Harry et il frappa doucement, un grognement lui répondit. Il prit ça pour un oui et entra dans la salle.

-Désolé, je te dérange, dit Tom.

-Mais non pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas du tout en colère contre vous ! Se moqua Harry.

Il était assis sur son lit, un oreiller dans ses bras regardant avec colère Tom.

-Écoute, je sais que pour l'instant, je suis horrible pour toi mais …

-Horrible ? Vous m'arrachez à ma famille un mois pour un simple stage ! Et puis quoi encore, je ne partirai pas avec vous ! Cria Harry.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Et ce stage, c'est pour te protéger, déclara Tom.

-Me protéger ? De quoi ? Je n'ai pas d'ennemi, c'est plutôt l'inverse, tout le monde m'aime ! Continua Harry en se mettant du côté de la fenêtre.

-C'est bien ça le problème, les gens t'aiment pour ce que tu es, Dumbledore a essayé de te proposer une rencontre avec ta soi-disant famille, il te veut rien que pour lui, argumenta Tom.

-Peut-être … supposons que cela soit vrai. Ce n'est pas une raison pour me prendre avec vous, dit Harry buté.

-Je le répète, tu n'as pas le choix. Tes parents sont d'accord avec moi sur le fait que si cela peut te protéger alors tu peux venir avec moi, dit Tom.

-Et moi ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! C'est injuste ! S'énerva Harry.

-Stop, ça suffit. Je reviendrai te prendre à la fin du moins et tu viendras de gré ou de force ! Dit fermement Tom, indiquant que la conversation était close.

Harry le regarda encore quelques instants dans les yeux, refusant de montrer à cet homme qu'il avait gagné. Il s'approcha doucement et quand il était à côté de Tom, il chuchota.

-Vous aurez beau m'enfermer à double tour, m'isoler du monde. Jamais je ne serai à vous, je suis pas votre propriété.

Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce, rejoignit son frère et Elenna et partirent dans le parc. 

Il était tard quand Tom était rentré chez lui. Après sa visite chez les Malefoy, il était retourné au Ministère, régler deux affaires. Il demanda à son elfe de maison de lui préparer un repas rapide et se dirigea vers son salon, retrouvant Nagini.

- _ **Comment l'a-t-il pris ? Non, ne réponds pas, la réponse est sur ton visage.**_

 _ **-Nagini, qu'ai-je fait de travers ? Je ne comprends pas,**_ dit Tom perdu.

- _ **Le gamin n'est pas habitué à cette situation, il a eu un passé difficile, il a découvert récemment la vérité et là, il apprend qu'il va passer un mois loin de sa famille, c'est dur pour lui,**_ expliqua Nagini.

- _ **J'imagine mais il y a autre chose que je ne peux pas expliquer,**_ continua Tom.

\- _**Ah!**_ Fit Nagini.

- _ **Je me suis expliqué, je ne m'explique jamais pourtant. Je dis des choses et on obéit mais là, c'est comme si j'étais obligé de le faire,**_ expliqua Tom.

 _ **-Tom … je vois pas ce que c'est mais si tu veux, je peux faire des recherches,**_ proposa Nagini.

- _ **Merci Nagini,**_ dit Tom.

Tom mangea rapidement son repas et alla dormir, fatigué de cette journée. Nagini resta un peu plus longtemps, elle savait ce qu'avait Tom mais il était trop têtu pour se l'admettre. 

Le mois passa plus vite que prévu pour Gabriel, il avait passé la plupart de son temps avec son frère et ses parents. Il leur en avait voulu mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire contre le conseiller. Et puis, il préférait passer ses vacances avec Tom qu'avec Dumbledore. Le jour fatidique arriva et Tom était devant le perron du manoir des Malefoy, regardant son protégé dire en revoir à sa famille. Finalement, il transplana avec l'enfant chez lui, dans la salle à manger.

-Bon, je te propose un repas quand même. Après, Twinky s'occupera de toi, dit Tom.

Le repas se passa en silence, Gabriel ne mangea pas beaucoup à la grande déception des elfes de maison. Il s'excusa poliment en disant qu'il était un peu stressé et du coup, il n'avait pas très faim. Après le repas, Tom emmena Gabriel à sa chambre, Tom allait lui expliquer les règles à respecter quand une explosion se fit entendre à côté de lui.

-Maître, Twinky est venu le plus vite possible maître. Avez-vous fait bon voyage maître ! Déclara Twinky surexcité. Par Merlin maître ! Un intrus, Twinky va vous en débarrasser sur le champ !

Gabriel regarda autour de lui, il ne trouva aucun individu autour d'eux donc il en conclut que le soi-disant intrus était lui. Il se mit sur le lit à temps, évitant un sort que lui avait envoyé l'elfe.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! Ordonna Tom. Twinky, Gabriel est notre invité, un peu plus de respect. Il sera ton maître à présent. Ton rôle est de s'occuper de lui, pas de le tuer !

Twinky se tourna vers Gabriel et se prosterna devant lui.

-Pardon maître Gabriel, je ne voulais pas vous offenser ! Twinky est un très méchant elfe de maison !

-Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien, le rassura Harry. Tu ressembles à Dobby.

-Dobby ? L'elfe de maison des Malefoy ? Paniqua-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé par le comportement de Twinky. Tom s'éclipsa doucement, laissant Twinky s'occuper de reste. 

Tom rentrait du Ministère et franchement, il en pouvait plus. Le gamin l'avait ignoré toute la semaine, il était poli mais il ne parlait pas, il ne restait pas avec lui, il le fuyait même. Tom commençait vraiment à déprimer et son envie de s'occuper du gamin s'effritait de jour en jour. Il chercha Gabriel en vain, il abandonna les recherches et alla à la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers les tables quand il vit Nagini, entourée autour de quelque chose.

- _ **Eh bien Nagini, qu'est-ce que …**_

- _ **Silence ! Tu vas le réveiller,**_ siffla-t-elle.

Tom s'approcha doucement et remarqua que c'était Gabriel qui était la silhouette qu'il apercevait depuis tout à l'heure.

- _ **Vous vous êtes rencontrés ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

- _ **C'est une longue histoire …**_ soupira Nagini.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Gabriel se promenait dans le manoir qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Il savait que fuir Tom ( c'était le conseiller qui lui avait dit de l'appeler comme ça ) était puéril mais il voulait lui faire comprendre sa douleur. Sa famille lui manquait et il restait encore trois semaines. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entra dans la bibliothèque sans s'en apercevoir et traversa les rangées. Il atteignit le fond de la salle quand il tomba à terre._

 _-_ _ **Salazar ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Oh, c'est toi petit humain ?**_ _Demanda Nagini surprise._

 _-_ _ **Madame serpent ! Que faites vous ici ?**_ _Demanda Gabriel._

 _-_ _ **Je vis chez mon maître et la bibliothèque est mon endroit préféré. Et toi ?**_ _Répondit-elle._

 _-_ _ **Je vis chez Tom et je passe mon temps à …**_

 _-_ _ **L'éviter ?**_ _Devina_ _Nagini._

 _Gabriel hocha la tête et regarda à côté un peu gêné par le regard que lui donnait le serpent._

 _-_ _ **Quel es ton nom ?**_ _Demanda Nagini._

 _-_ _ **Gabriel,**_ _répondit-il._

 _-_ _ **Beau prénom. Le mien est Nagini,**_ _se présenta-t-elle._ _ **Pourquoi fuis-tu Tom ?**_

 _-J_ _ **e n'ai pas de raison particulière. C'est juste qu'il m'a arraché à ma famille et ça me fait mal,**_ _avoua Gabriel._

 _-_ _ **Quel idiot, il ne sait vraiment s'exprimer,**_ _murmura-t-elle pou elle-même._ _ **Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas son but mais tu sais, Tom ne sait pas parler aux autres. Son enfance a été difficile, il a beaucoup souffert et depuis, il ne sait plus se comporter avec les autres humains,**_ _dit-elle à haute voix._

 _-_ _ **Vraiment ! Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent,**_ _dit Gabriel._

 _-_ _ **C'est ce qu'on appelle se voiler la face, c'est la spécialité de Tom. Essaye de l'approcher doucement, je pense que tu verras réellement qui il est,**_ _lui conseilla Nagini._

 _Ils continuèrent à parler pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel s'endormît. Nagini s'enroula autour de lui de manière protectrice. Elle comprenait pourquoi Tom tenait à cet enfant. Cela allait être très amusant à observer. Elle resta ainsi, surveillant le garçon qui dormait tranquillement._

 _Fin flash-back:_

Tom avait écouter le récit de Nagini. Et il s'étonnait que le garçon lui fasse si facilement confiance.

-Très bien, on verra tout ça ce soir, déclara-t-il en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Tom quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la chambre de Gabriel. Il mit l'enfant dans le lit et le borda. Il resta un moment à admirer l'enfant, il semblait si paisible. Il secoua un peu ses cheveux et quitta la chambre. 

Les conseils de Nagini avaient porté leurs fruits car Gabriel passait plus de temps avec Tom. Au début, il fut surpris mais ne dit rien, profitant de l'instant. Très vite, une certaine complicité s'était installée entre eux deux. Gabriel l'accompagnait à son bureau où il restait, ils mangeaient ensemble et ils parlaient très souvent le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Gabriel s'était habitué à ce rythme qu'il fut choqué quand Tom lui avait annoncé qu'il repartait chez lui le lendemain. Il était heureux mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait Nagini, Tom, même Twinky ! Il ne voulait pas les quitter. La journée passa rapidement. La nuit, le sommeil ne venait pas et il avait demandé à Nagini de venir dormir avec lui. Le lendemain, ses parents étaient présents au manoir Jedusor et Gabriel faisait ses adieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Twinky, je reviendrai bientôt, dit-il.

-Bien sûr maître Gabriel. N'oubliez pas de saluer Dobby pour moi, demanda Twinky.

Gabriel acquiesça et se tourna vers Tom l'homme avec qui il avait partagé un mois merveilleux. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

-Merci pour tout, murmura-t-il. _**Au revoir Nagini.**_

Il courut avec ses valises et rejoignit ses parents. Ils s'embrassèrent et disparurent, Tom regarda Nagini surpris.

-Je vais faire des recherches à son sujet Nagini. Il y a forcément quelque chose pour qu'il puisse parler Fourchelangue, déclara Tom qui courait déjà à sa bibliothèque.

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago et Gabriel se trouvaient dans l'un des wagon du Poudlard-Express qui quittait la gare de Londres. Ils étaient avec tous leurs amis et cette fois-ci, ils espéraient avoir une année tranquille.

* * *

Le lien entre Tom et Gabriel s'est approfondi et Tom se rend compte que Gabriel parle fourchelangue.

 **nous vous proposons un vote donc s'il vous plaît laissez une revue sinon on en saura pas quoi faire. en raison des épreuves qui arrivent après les vacances, on vous propose deux choix pour la publication du prochain chapitre :**

 **1) ce chapitre est le dernier qu'on poste pour le mois de décembre et on poste le chapitre 23 la semaine de la rentrée en janvier.**

 **2) on poste le début du chapitre 23 samedi prochain et la suite sera pour la rentrée.**

 **on vous laisse choisir !**

à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire surtout !


	25. note des auteurs

Salut tout le monde !

voilà les résultats du vote que nous avons posté il y une semaine.

-pour le choix 1 : 2

-pour le choix 2 : 1

-neutre : 1

le prochain chapitre sera posté le 7 janvier 2017 du coup. désolé pour ceux qui le souhaitaient aujourd'hui.

 **Julie : tu as raison pour Dumbledore, maintenant que Harry a détruit un horcruxe, il va tout faire pour récupérer Harry donc oui, il fallait que Tom agisse :)**

 **Rose : comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses, heureuses de savoir que cette histoire te plait et à très vite !**

on vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne année ainsi que de bonnes vancances !


	26. Chapter 23

Salut tout le monde ! Bonne année et bonne santé !

on est de retour avec un jour d'avance par rapport à la date prévue mais bon, on imagine que ça peut que vous faire plaisir :)

comme promis ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et c'est normal parce qu'il est particulier. On a remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de changements entre notre histoire et la vraie histoire pour l'année 3 donc on a plutôt fait un gros résumé. Un nouveau personnage apparaît aussi !

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

 _Retour en arrière_

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

-Mais si Tom, je te le jure ! S'exclama Gabriel. Nagini !

Gabriel se jeta sur le serpent qui essayait de dormir à côté de la cheminée en vain.

- _ **Ravie de vous revoir gamin mais j'aimerai dormir,**_ se plaignit-elle.

- _ **Pardon,**_ s'excusa Gabriel.

Il prit délicatement la tête du reptile et il la posa sur ses genoux, lui caressant la tête. Tom le regardait faire, pendant toute l'année, il n'avait pas vu le gamin. Son voyage en France a duré plus longtemps que prévu. C'était déjà les grandes vacances après la troisième année et Gabriel et son frère avait encore eu une année épique.

-Donc, dans le Poudlard-Express ? Demanda Tom.

-Ah oui ! Je dois avouer que c'est un peu troublant mais c'est la première fois que je me suis senti protégé, commença Gabriel.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Gabriel, Drago et leurs amis se trouvaient dans le couloir du train, essayant de trouver un wagon vide sans succès. Ils se séparèrent et les jumeaux avaient trouvé un wagon à peu près vide avec Hermione._

 _-Bon sang, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de monde, on a eu un transfert d'étudiants ? Grogna Drago._

 _-Je pense plutôt que les élèves ont pris des précautions en venant en avance, raisonna Hermione qui posa de côté Pattenrond._

 _Ses parents lui avaient achetée un chat assez poilu et roux. Il était tellement flemmard qu'il passait la plupart de son temps à rester dans sa panière._

 _-Bref, vous savez qui ils sont ? Demanda Drago en montrant les deux autres passagers du wagon._

 _-Le professeur R.J Lupin, mais je ne sais l'identité de l'autre, dit Hermione._

 _-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Gabriel qui regardait au dessus de sa tête. Ne dis rien, j'ai trouvé tout seul._

 _-Un nouveau professeur ? Peut-être celui de défense contre les forces du mal, dit Drago._

 _-On dirait pas mais bon, si il est meilleur que les précédents, on va pas se plaindre, déclara Hermione qui feuilletait la gazette du sorcier._

 _-Hermione, désolé de te déranger mais qui est l'homme sur la première page ? Demanda Gabriel._

 _Hermione regarda la première page et regarda Gabriel, choquée._

 _-Tu ne connais pas Sirius Black ?_

 _-Non, je devrais ? Dit-il._

 _-C'est un meurtrier, il paraît qu'il était le bras droit de Tu-sais-qui. Ce serait celui qui aurait trahi tes parents, dit Drago._

 _-Il paraît aussi que Tu-sais-qui lui a demandé de te tuer, c'est un psychopathe avec une santé mentale fragile, continua Hermione._

 _-Merci les gars, les remercia Gabriel très rassuré._

 _Ils laissèrent de côté de leur conversation et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Plusieurs heures étaient passées et il en restait deux avant de rejoindre l'école. Ils parlaient tranquillement au sujet de l'option qu'ils avaient choisis cette année quand le train freina brusquement._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est toujours pas arrivés, remarqua Hermione._

 _-C'est … peut-être une panne, proposa Gabriel._

 _Le trio essaya de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait réellement d'une panne quand la lumière s'éteignit et la température descendit de plusieurs degrés. Ils remirent leurs blousons, voulant conserver la chaleur de leurs corps. Les minutes passèrent mais pour eux, c'était interminable. Le train avait bougé à nouveau et avec les cris qu'ils entendaient, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le train. Pattenrond qui juste là était calme, se cacha derrière Hermione et siffla en direction de la porte. Les adolescents retinrent leurs respirations quand une ombre apparue devant eux, elle s'arrêta devant leur porte et l'ouvrit. Une main squelettique passa dans l'ouverture et ouvrit la porte en grand, Drago regarda la bête qui était devant eux : un détraqueur. Il les observa à tour de rôle puis s'arrêta sur son frère. Gabriel était pétrifié, de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais son corps refusait de bouger. La créature le fixait intensément, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, elle n'avait pas d'yeux. Puis tout commença à devenir flou : il sentait faible et le monde tournait autour de lui. Il entendit les voix de ses amis mais il ne les voyait plus, des images commençaient à défiler devant lui. Il allait s'évanouir quand il vit un halo de lumière blanche toucher le détraqueur et le fit partir. La seule chose dont il se souvenait avoir entendu, était le cri d'une femme, criant son nom._

 _Harry se sentait bien ici, le matelas était souple et une couverture le protégeait du froid. Il essaya de bouger mais il fut retenu par des mains l'empêchant de se retourner. Grognant un peu, il ouvrit les yeux et vit son frère, Hermione et le professeur le regarder avec inquiétude._

 _-Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Drago._

 _-Oui Dray, du moins, je crois. Où est passé le détraqueur ? Répondit Harry._

 _-Il s'est enfui. Il était s'en doute à la recherche de Sirius Black. Je vous vous donne ceci, ça vous remettra d'aplomb, dit Remus en lui tendant un barre de chocolat. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois dire deux mots au conducteur._

 _-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Gabriel quand le professeur avait quitté le wagon._

 _-On ne sait pas, avoua Hermione. Quand le détraqueur est apparu tu es devenu tout pâle, comme si on t'attaquait._

 _-Et vous ? S'inquiéta Gabriel._

 _-Non, rien de tel. Juste une sensation de tristesse et de solitude, dit Drago._

 _-Mais j'ai entendu une femme crier mon faux nom, dit Gabriel perdu._

 _-Personne n'a crié Gabriel, affirma Hermione._

 _Fin flash-back:_

-Les détraqueurs ? Le Ministère avait pourtant signé une loi interdisant leur utilisation en dehors de Azkaban, dit Tom surpris.

-Eh bien, la loi a été levée momentanément, supposa Gabriel.

-Et le professeur Lupin ? Demanda Tom.

-Attends un peu, j'y arrive, tu es vraiment impatient Tom, rit l'enfant.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Arrivés à la gare, Harry, Drago et Hermione rejoignirent leurs amis déjà prêts à côté de Hagrid._

 _-Alors Harry, on s'évanouit maintenant, tu as au moins mangé quelque chose avant de prendre le train, dit Pansy._

 _-Oui j'avais mangé quelque chose, c'est juste qu'un détraqueur est venu dans notre wagon et il nous a attaqués, expliqua Harry._

 _-Allez princesse, sir Blaise va vous amener à votre carrosse, se moqua Blaise en prenant Harry dans ses bras._

 _-Au secours mon frère ! Un homme chelou est en train de m'enlever ! Cria Harry._

 _-N'ayez crainte ma douce, j'arriverai en conquérant quand il vous aura poser au sol, dit cavalièrement Drago._

 _-Ô sir Drago que ferai-je sans vous ? Déclara Harry._

 _-Rien de très impressionnant, répondit Drago._

 _Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les carrioles et Blaise déposa Harry. Dans l'école, Hagrid les conduisit à la Grande Salle où ils s'assirent attendant que le professeur McGonagall aille chercher les première année._

 _-Alors sinon, vous savez qui est notre nouveau professeur, demanda Théo._

 _-Le professeur Lupin, dit Drago._

 _-Et comment est-il ? Demanda Pansy._

 _-Plus efficace que les professeurs précédents, d'après ce qu'on a vu, dit Drago._

 _Ils arrêtèrent de parler car la répartition des élèves avait commencé. Ensuite le directeur fit son discours habituel, souhaitant la bienvenue aux élèves pour cette nouvelle année._

 _-Par ailleurs, le professeur Lupin sera dès à présent le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, souhaitons lui bonne chance, annonça-t-il avec joie._

 _La salle l'applaudit par politesse et Lupin les remercia avec un petit sourire._

 _-C'est moi qui rêve ou Rogue n'est pas très enchanté au sujet du professeur Lupin, demanda Pansy._

 _-Comme d'habitude, c'est pas comme si il souriait tout le temps, marmonna Drago. Harry, qui est la jeune fille qui est à côté de Elenna ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas mais peut-être qu'on le saura plus tard, dit Harry._

 _-Vous vous êtes réconciliés avec elle ? Demanda Blaise._

 _-Elle est venue la première semaine des grandes vacances d'Été , elle était venue s'excuser pour son comportement mais d'un autre côté, on peut la comprendre. Ce n'est pas simple de savoir qu'on risque de perdre la seule personne de confiance qu'on connaît après la mort d'un parent proche, continua Harry._

 _-De plus, je tiens à préciser que de nouvelles règles se sont mises en place cette année, des détraqueurs vont rester ici, à l'école pendant quelques temps. C'est pour cela que je vous demande la plus grande prudence. Il faudrait être fou pour se cacher d'un détraqueur, ils savent regarder sous un déguisement et même le moindre indice de peur ou de doute leur permettront de vous attaquer. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne prenez ces choses à la légère, merci, déclara Dumbledore._

 _Le banquet apparut dès que Dumbledore ait fini son discours et les Serpentards se remplirent l'estomac, pensant aux paroles du directeur. L'année sera peut-être pas si calme que ça._

 _Fin flash-back:_

-Bon, excuse-moi Gabriel, je sais que tu veux me raconter la suite mais il se fait tard, remarqua Tom en lançant un _Tempus_.

-D'accord, je vais au lit maman, bonne nuit, se moqua Gabriel.

-Sale gosse, dit Tom.

Tom se dirigea vers sa chambre, accompagné de Nagini qui était crevé. Il prit une douche et se coucha, laissant Nagini le rejoindre.

- _ **Le gamin m'avait manquée,**_ avoua-t-elle.

- _ **Moi aussi, l'année fut assez intéressante,**_ dit Tom amusé.

- _ **J'ai hâte d'entendre la suite, bonne nuit,**_ dit Nagini avant de se recroqueviller.

- _ **Bonne nuit,**_ souffla Tom.

-Maître Gabriel ! Réveillez-vous, il est 9h 30, couina Twinky.

-Plus tard Twinky, je suis fatigué, grogna Gabriel.

-Mais Monsieur a dit que vous devez descendre prendre le petit déjeuner maintenant, se plaignit Twinky.

-Non c'est non, je refuse, dit Gabriel.

Il se roula dans la couverture et essaya de dormir quand il entendit le bruit trop familier du claquement de doigts des elfes de maison. Il allait demander à Twinky ce qu'il avait fait quand il se sentit élever dans les airs.

-Twinky ! Cria-t-il.

-Désolé maître Gabriel mais ce sont les ordres de Monsieur, s'excusa Twinky.

Gabriel passa donc deux minutes dans les airs, menaçant Twinky de le déposer. Dans la salle à manger, Tom essayait de manger sans rire, il avait entendu toutes les menaces de Gabriel et certaines étaient pour la plupart … osées.

-Quand tu auras fini de martyriser Twinky, tu te dépêcheras de prendre ton repas. Tu as de la chance, j'ai un jour de congé aujourd'hui donc si tu veux me raconter ton année scolaire, c'est maintenant, dit Tom.

Cela suffit à calmer Gabriel qui mangea rapidement et fila dans sa chambre s'habiller. Une fois tout cela fait, il retrouva Tom dans le salon qui cherchait un livre.

-Où est passé Nagini ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Elle est partie manger, elle vient de sortir, lui répondit Tom. Alors, ton année ?

-Ah oui, donc tu vois, les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal étaient géniaux, ce professeur sait apprendre aux élèves tout en les faisant rire. Ce qui est tout l'inverse de notre professeur de Divination, dit Gabriel.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Harry, Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Olivia et Sophie entrèrent dans leur nouvelle salle : la salle de divination. Les tables avaient trois chaises maximum, il se répartirent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Olivia et Sophie étaient tout devant, en face du bureau du professeur, Blaise, Pansy et Théo étaient un peu plus au fond à gauche et Drago et Harry étaient derrière les filles. Cela faisait dix minutes que le cours avait commencé mais leur professeur ne s'était pas manifesté._

 _-Bienvenue mes enfants dans cet art noble qu'est la divination, dans cette pièce, vous saurez si vous avez le don … de double vue ! Dit une femme, trébuchant contre le bureau. Bonjour je suis le professeur Trelawney, ensemble nous percerons les mystérieux voiles de l'avenir. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'art de lire dans les tasses de thé, aussi veuillez échanger votre tasse avec celle de votre voisin. Que voyez-vous ? Un quelconque indince ? Si vous n'y arrivez pas, il faut ouvrir votre esprit, il faut regarder l'au-delà ! Continua-t-elle hystérique._

 _-Ce ne sont que des sornettes, murmura Hermione._

 _-Comment es-tu arrivée là ? Demanda Drago surpris._

 _-Moi ? Mais je suis là depuis le début, dit Hermione._

 _-Vous mon garçon, est-ce que votre grand-mère va bien ? Demanda leur professeur._

 _-Oui, je crois … balbutia Neville._

 _-Je ne suis pas sûre, donne-moi la tasse, ordonna-t-elle à Dean._

 _-Hélas, soupira Trelawney après avoir inspecter la tasse. Ouvrez votre esprit !_

 _Elle laissa aux élèves quelques minutes et se dirigea vers Drago qui écrivait quelques notes._

 _-Vous permettez jeune homme, dit-elle en prenant son parchemin. Oh, très intéressant, vous voyez dans la tasse de votre ami qu'il vit dans un bonheur complet mais il y a un présage de mort. Vous avez du potentiel Mr Malefoy ! Maintenant, pouvez-vous me donner la tasse._

 _Drago lui donna la tasse rapidement, elle l'inspecta mais au lieu de le féliciter, elle lâcha un cri horrifié et posa rapidement la tasse._

 _-Oh Merlin ! Mon pauvre chéri, vous avez … le Sinistros, je confirme, annonça-t-elle._

 _Un brouhaha de murmure retentit dans la salle, se demandant ce que signifiait le mot ''Sinistros''. Hermione feuilleta le livre de divination et finit par trouver le mot._

 _'' Le Sinistros est un chien noir maléfique qui vit en enfer, c'est un présage de mort '', lut-elle._

 _Harry déglutit, qui voulait sa mort ? Il n'avait pas d'ennemi, du moins, à sa connaissance. Il songea à tout cela pendant l'heure de Divination ainsi que pendant le cours des Créatures magiques._

 _Fin flash-back:_

Tom regardait Gabriel, toussotant un peu. Gabriel comprit que c'était pour dissimuler son rire donc il commença à bouder, lançant un regard sévère vers l'adulte.

-Tom ! Je sais très bien que tu ris, dit-il.

-C'est juste … Sibylle Trelawney, professeur à Poudlard … elle est incompétente, expliqua Tom.

-Ah ! Je suis d'accord mais bon, on a pas le choix, dit Gabriel. Après, il y a eu l'accident avec Buck.

-Buck ? Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, dit Tom.

-C'est l'hippogriffe de Hagrid, c'est la première créature qu'on a étudiés. J'ai été désigné pour montrer à tout le monde comment se comporter avec lui et j'ai dû monter sur son dos pour faire un vol aérien, expliqua Gabriel.

-Et comment l'accident est arrivé ? Demanda Tom.

-Une fois de retour au sol, Drago est venu me voir terrifié et il a insulté Buck. Ce sont des créatures fières donc Buck l'a mal pris et il l'a blessé. Après ça, père a demandé à ce que Buck soit condamné à mort, raconta Gabriel.

-Voilà donc pourquoi Lucius était si remonté en début d'année, dit Tom.

-Oui, on a essayé de le raisonner mais rien à faire, soupira Gabriel.

-Un vrai comportement de Gryffondor, il est devenu têtu ! J'ai entendu aussi que tu avais eu une embrouille avec Dumbledore, dit Tom.

-Ah ça, j'avoue que ce papy gâteux a fait fort, grogna Gabriel en se rappelant la scène.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Harry courrait avec Drago en direction de l'entrée du château où tous les élèves qui avaient leurs papiers signés pour aller à Pré-au-lard. Ils virent un tas d'élèves regroupés et se dépêchèrent de donner leurs autorisation à Rusard mais quand ce fut au tour d'Harry, Rusard lui rendit aussitôt son papier._

 _-Pas de chance pour toi gamin mais le directeur m'a interdit de t'amener à Pré-au-lard, lui dit Rusard._

 _-Mais mon père a signé, protesta Harry._

 _-Désolé Mr Potter mais comme l'indique le règlement, seul les parents ou le tuteur de votre vrai famille doit signer ce papier, intervint McGonagall._

 _Harry la regarda bouche bée, depuis quand le règlement interdisait aux enfants une sortie sous prétexte qu'on a été adopté ! Il resta un moment immobile devant ses amis avant de leur faire un petit sourire._

 _-C'est pas grave, allez vous amuser. Je vais m'avancer dans mes devoirs et je vais essayer de battre Hermione, plaisanta-t-il._

 _-Même pas en rêve ! Déclara Hermione._

 _Rusard hurla aux étudiants de se magner, qu'il avait pas toute la journée pour les escorter. Le groupe salua Harry lui promettant des bonbons et ils partirent rejoindre le groupe. De son côté Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque mais il croisa en route le professeur Lupin._

 _-Harry ! Je te cherchais mais je pensais que tu étais à Pré-au-lard, dit Lupin._

 _-C'était prévu professeur mais Dumbledore a jugé que un mot de mes parents adoptifs n'est pas acceptable, rétorqua Harry._

 _-À propos Harry, peut-on parler, demanda-t-il._

 _-Bien sûr, que souhaitez-vous savoir ? Dit Harry._

 _-Les Malefoy sont des parents formidables ? Répondit Lupin._

 _-Monsieur, remettez-vous en cause mon éducation ? Demanda Harry, pas très heureux qu'on parle de sa vie privée._

 _-Non, pas du tout. Si ils t'ont bien traité alors tant mieux, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je voulais juste savoir et je pense que tes parents seraient heureux de l'entendre aussi, le rassura Remus._

 _-Vous les connaissez ? Demanda Harry._

 _-J'étais l'un des meilleurs amis de ton père, on formait une bande avec Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black. Quant à ta mère, elle a été l'une des deux personnes qui m'ont aidé quand j'avais des problèmes personnels. Elle avait le don d'écouter les personnes et de ne pas les juger. Tu as d'ailleurs hérité des ses yeux mais tout le reste appartient à James, le taquina Lupin._

 _-LE fameux Sirius Black monsieur ? Demanda Harry._

 _-Ouais, Sirius Black, confirma Remus._

 _-Que pensez-vous de lui ? Dit Harry._

 _-Beaucoup de choses mais pas forcément celles à quoi tu penses … comment trouves-tu Drago ? Dit Remus en changeant de sujet._

 _Harry ne dit rien, répondant à sa question. Cela devait être douloureux de parler de la trahison de son mailleur ami._

 _-Monsieur, qui est la fille qui était avec vous dans le train ?_

 _-Il s'agit d'une orpheline que j'ai pris sous mon aile. Ses parents l'ont rejeté, elle s'appelle Lou Heathlens, dit Remus._

 _Harry hocha la tête à son professeur, n'ayant plus rien à dire._

 _Fin flash-back:_

-Le vieux s'est surpassé, déclara Tom.

-Tout à fait d'accord mais bon, au moins je savais que Drago rentrais à l'école avec plein de bonbons pour moi, rit Gabriel.

-Petit sadique et ensuite ? Ricana Tom.

-Il y a eu une attaque à Poudlard, la Grosse Dame dit que Sirius Black l'a poignardée pour ne pas l'avoir laissé passer. Il était persuadé que j'étais à Gryffondor, expliqua Gabriel.

-La tête qu'il fera quand il saura que tu es à Serpentard, dit Tom.

-Après l'accident, les professeurs ont surveillé le château toute une semaine sans succès. Après cela, les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal furent assez particulier, ricana Gabriel. C'était Severus qui nous enseignait.

-Et comment était-ce ? Demanda Tom.

-Génial ! Répondit Gabriel.

-Et le quidditch ? Tu n'en as pas beaucoup parlé ? Remarqua Tom.

-Il y a eu très peu de match cette année, une décision de Dumbledore à cause d'un accident, dit Gabriel.

-Mon instinct me dit que cet accident te concerne, déclara-t-il.

-C'était par un temps pluvieux, c'est normal que des accidents arrivent, se défendit Gabriel.

-Mais encore ? Insista Tom.

L'adolescent soupira et commença son nouveau récit.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là, ce n'était pas le temps rêvé pour un match de quidditch mais Mme Bibine n'avait pas réussi à le déplacer. Le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs entouraient le terrain, touchant plusieurs joueurs, les mettant hors-jeu. Harry essayait de suivre le rythme mais c'était difficile. Son équipe avait perdu presque la moitié de ses joueurs et il en était de même pour Poufsouffle. Le score était minable et les Serpentard étaient scandalisés parce que Poufsouffle les battait de dix points ! Harry faisait de son mieux pour suivre l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle mais avec le vent et ses lunettes magiques qui ne fonctionnaient pas très bien, ce n'était pas facile. Quelques minutes plus tard, il savait que Serpentard allait gagner car Diggory tombait au sol, électrocuté par la foudre. Il se concentra sur le Vif d'or qui continuait son ascension vers le ciel. Il freina brusquement quand il sentit l'air rafraîchir, il avait froid et le manche de son balai commençait à geler. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, les détraqueurs étaient là juste à côté de lui. Il fit demi-tour et se dépêcha de descendre sur le terrain. Il fit un pic à pleine puissance quand un détraqueur s'arrêta juste devant lui. Il l'évita de justesse mais deux autres se mirent en travers de sa route. Il fit deux, trois loopings en arrière, les semant. Il réamorça sa descente mais un détraqueur réussit à l'attraper et à l'attaquer. Les mêmes sensations que dans le train sont venues ainsi que la voix de la femme. Il essaya en vain de rester éveillé mais il s'évanouit après s'être débarrassé du détraqueur. Il lâcha son balai et tomba en direction du sol._

 _Harry se réveilla, perturbé par des bruits autour de lui. Tous ses amis plus Hagrid et les jumeaux Weasley étaient à côté de son lit._

 _-Mon pauvre, tu as une sale mine mais bon quand on tombe d'une hauteur qui est égale à celle de la tour d'astronomie, c'est déjà un exploit de survivre, plaisanta Fred._

 _-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry._

 _-Tu es tombé de ton balai à cause des détraqueurs. Dumbledore les a chassé mais il était furieux, répondit Hermione._

 _-Il y a autre chose Harry, ton balai a continué d'avancer et il s'est coincé dans le saule cogneur, expliqua Drago qui posa à côté de son frère son balai cassé._

 _-Ouille ! Que de mauvais souvenirs frérot, remarqua George._

 _Fin flash-back:_

-Les frères Weasley ? Demanda Tom.

-Ils m'ont aidé sur une affaire il y a deux ans. Maintenant, on est associés, expliqua Gabriel.

-Je me demande quand même comment les détraqueurs ont pu entrer dans l'école. Après tout, ils devaient juste rester autour du bâtiment, quelqu'un t'a aidé pour éviter les détraqueurs ? Dit Tom.

-Le professeur Lupin ! S'exclama Harry. Il m'a montré comment faire un Patronus, regarde. _Expecto patronum !_

Une boule argentée sortit de la baguette de Gabriel et se transforma en un Phénix. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce avant de disparaître.

-Impressionnant ! À un si jeune âge, tu es déjà capable de lui donner une forme, déclara Tom.

-Lupin m'a dit la même chose, quel est le tien Tom ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Je te laisse deviner, raconte moi plutôt tes vacances de Noël, dit Tom.

-J'ai appris des choses sur Sirius Black.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Harry regardait ses amis partir pour Pré-au-lard. Il en avait marre de ne pas partir avec eux alors aujourd'hui, il avait pris sa décision. Il monta rapidement à son dortoir et prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et atterrit dans la cour intérieure. Il enfila sa cape et traversa silencieusement la cour mais il fut harponné par Fred et George qui faisaient un bonhomme de neige._

 _-Laissez-moi aller les gars, je vais à Pré-au-lard ! S'exclama Harry._

 _-On sait, dirent les jumeaux en chœur. Mais pour l'instant tu en es pas capable._

 _-Mais lâchez-moi ! S'énerva Harry._

 _Fred et George l'amenèrent dans un coin reculé de la cour, se cachant derrière un des escaliers. Harry enleva sa cape et les regarda furieux._

 _-Non mais à quoi vous jouez ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-Moins fort Harry ! Murmura Fred en lui tendant un parchemin._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est, un simple parchemin ? Dit Harry en secouant le bout de papier._

 _-Un simple parchemin ? S'indigna George. Harry, tu as entre les mains la raison de notre succès ! Fred, fais-lui une démonstration._

 _-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, prononça Fred._

 _Harry examina le parchemin et vit de l'encre apparaître jusqu'à former une phrase._

 _-''Messieurs Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol et Queudver ont l'honneur de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur'', cita Harry surpris._

 _Il ouvrit le parchemin et découvrit les plans de Poudlard et de Pré-au-lard. Les personnes présentes dans ces lieux étaient représentés par pieds._

 _-C'est … je veux dire, il y a tout le monde ? Demanda Harry incrédule._

 _-Tout le monde … n'importe où … à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Par exemple, Dumbledore fait les cents pas dans son bureau, dirent simultanément les jumeaux._

 _-Où avez-vous eu ça ? Demanda Harry._

 _-On l'a fauchée dans le bureau de Rusard. Bon, pour aller à Pré-au-lard, il faut que tu passes par le passage de la sorcière borgne mais fait attention. Rusard va bientôt commencer sa ronde et n'oublie pas, après avoir utilisé la carte tu dis '' méfait accompli'' sinon tout le monde pourra la lire, répondit Fred._

 _Harry remercia les jumeaux et se dirigea vers le passage secret. Il le passa rapidement et arriva dans l'arrière boutique de Honeyducks. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et traversa discrètement la boutique, piquant au passage une sucette. Il enclencha la Carte du maraudeur, à la recherche de son frère et la carte indiquait qu'il était avec Hermione au niveau de la Cabane Hurlante. Il courut donc jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante et s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt, caché derrière une dune de neige. Drago et Hermione parlaient, regardant de temps en temps la cabane. Harry décida de faire des boules de neige, voulant faire une surpris mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Ron._

 _-Hermione, on doit parler, dit-il._

 _-Et de quoi ? Demanda Hermione._

 _-De ton chat ! Cette grosse poule de poils a mangé Croûtard, l'accusa Ron._

 _-As-tu au moins une preuve de ce que tu avances, je te rappelle que tu as tendance à le perdre Ron. Bien avant l'arrivée de mon chat, lui rappela Hermione._

 _-Elle a pas tord Weasley, s'amusa Drago._

 _-Comment osez-vous ? S'énerva Ron._

 _Il allait se battre quand il reçut une boule de neige en pleine figure. Il se retourna, ordonnant à la personne qui avait fait ça de se montrer mais cela lui a valu plus de boule de neige dans le figure. Prenant peur, il s'enfuit laissant Hermione et Drago, morts de rire. Harry s'approcha d'eux, secouant les cheveux de Drago et s'amusant avec le bonnet de Hermione._

 _-Gaby ! Se plaignit Drago en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux._

 _Gabriel enleva sa cape, se mordant les lèvres. Il essayait de ne pas rire mais c'était peine perdue devant la tête de son frère. Après s'être calmés, ils rejoignirent doucement Pré-au-lard. Hermione demanda à Gabriel comment il avait fait pour sortir du château et il leur expliqua comment il était arrivé grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Hermione le sermonna un peu et elle lui a demandé de donner la carte à un professeur. Drago ricana et ajouta qu'il devait aussi donner sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils s'approchèrent du bar le plus connu de Pré-au-lard quand ils virent Fudge, McGonagall et la patronne du bar ensemble. Ils chuchotaient et la patronne cria '' Harry Potter '' et '' Sirius Black ''. Cela suffit pour attiser la curiosité de Gabriel qui remit sa cape et il suivit les adultes sans attendre ses amis. Drago et Hermione essayèrent de le suivre mais on leur refusa l'accès devant la porte. Ils se posèrent donc sur un banc à côté de bar, attendant leur ami. Gabriel monta les escaliers, suivant silencieusement les adultes dans un salon. Il ouvrit la porte et se plaça dans un coin de la pièce._

 _-Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe ? Exigea Rosmerta._

 _-Eh bien, vous savez au sujet de Sirius Black, il était un ami de James Potter. Il l'a trahi en le vendant à vous-savez-qui et il tua aussi Peter Pettigrow, commença McGonagall._

 _-Ah oui, je me souviens de ce garçon. Il était toujours apeuré mais quel est le rapport ? Demanda Rosmerta._

 _-C'est vrai qu'on peut se demander ce que faisait ce garçon à Gryffondor, non, le problème est qu'on n'a pas trouvé son corps. Un doigt, c'est tout ce qu'on a de lui, dit Fudge._

 _-Et ce n'est pas le pire, déclara Minerva._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? S'inquiéta Rosmerta._

 _-Sirius Black est et sera toujours le parrain de Harry Potter, expliqua-t-elle._

 _Gabriel n'en pouvait plus. Suffoquant, il quitta le bar en catastrophe. N'attendant même pas Hermione et Drago._

 _Fin flash-back:_

-J'imagine que ça a dû te faire un choc, dit Tom.

-Oui, je n'ai peut-être pas connu les Potter mais j'étais dégoûté. Comment peut-on faire ça à ses amis ? S'indigna Gabriel.

-La vie est faite pour être injuste, dit Tom.

-Tom, que penses-tu des prophéties ? Demanda-t-il.

-Cela dépend de la personne qui la prononce ? Répondit Tom.

-D'accord, dit Gabriel, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Trelawney t'en a fait une ? Plaisanta Tom.

-Oui ! Mais pas du même style, on aurait vraiment dit une prophétie, dit Gabriel.

-Eh bien, dis-la et je te dirai ce que j'en pense, lui proposa Tom.

Gabriel hocha la tête, réfléchit un peu et répète la prophétie qu'il avait entendu.

 _Il sera de retour cette nuit,_

 _Le seigneur des ténèbres est là, abandonné de ses amis._

 _Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné._

 _Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître._

 _Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le seigneur des ténèbres surgira à nouveau,_

 _Plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais._

 _Ce soir … avant minuit … le serviteur ira rejoindre … son maître._

Gabriel se tut. Il regarda son tuteur qui était plongé dans une réflexion intense.

-J'avoue que celle-ci est plus convaincante que les précédentes. On peut la considérer comme correcte, dit-il.

-C'est ce que je me disais mais je ne vois pas quel serviteur va sauver Voldemort, dit Gabriel.

-Tu n'as pas peur de son nom ? Demanda Tom.

-Ce n'est qu'un nom. Je déciderai si je dois avoir peur de lui quand je le rencontrerai, répondit Gabriel.

Tom ne dit rien mais intérieurement, il était impressionné par le courage du garçon. Certes, il était jeune mais il semblait avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait et il savait déjà comment le manipuler à sa guise. Très intéressant.

-Et ensuite, tu as continué d'y aller ? Demanda Tom.

-Oui mais pas tout le temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, dit Gabriel.

Il allait continuer son explication quand Twinky les interrompit pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

Tom et Gabriel mangèrent leur repas en silence, savourant chaque mets que les elfes de maison leur apportaient. Après le dessert, Tom demanda à Twinky d'apporter du thé et des biscuits dans le salon afin qu'il puisse finir leur conversation.

-Après cela, plus rien n'est arrivé. On était dans une sorte de routine, Elenna et Lou passait du temps avec nous au maximum mais Lou était distante et Elenna était toujours appelée par Dumbledore, raconta Gabriel. En fin d'année, Hagrid nous a informés au sujet de la mise à mort de Buck. On avait décidé de lui rendre visite mais une fois arrivés chez lui, il y avait Ron. Il a failli se battre avec Drago mais à la demande de Hagrid, Drago préféra sortir rejoindre Blaise. Hagrid nous offrit du thé et donna à Ron son rat. Hermione a exigé des excuses de la part de Ron. Il les lui donna mais il y a eu un événement étrange, deux projectiles ont été lancés dans la maison de Hagrid et on a vu que Dumbledore, accompagné de Fudge et du bourreau venait vers nous. Hagrid nous a fait sortir de sa maison par derrière et on s'est caché derrière ses grosses citrouilles. Nous sommes restés comme ça un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le rat de Ron s'énerve. Il le mordit et prit la fuite. Ron lui courut après et l'attrapa un peu plus loin. Avec Hermione, on a couru après lui mais quand on est arrivés devant lui, il nous a ordonné de s'enfuir car il y avait le Sinistros. Et il était bien là, il était d'un noir profond, grand d'un mètre. Il nous regardait avec son regard perçant avant de se focaliser sur Ron. Il sauta sur Ron et le traîna jusqu'au Saule Cogneur où il disparut en dessous de ses racines. On a prit dix minutes avec Hermione à passer le Saule Cogneur et se ne fut pas de tout repos. Et on y est arrivés, je dois t'avouer qu'on a été très surpris, raconta Gabriel.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Hermione et Gabriel traversèrent le dédale de couloir et ils arrivèrent dans une maison délabrée._

 _-Gaby, c'est la Cabane Hurlante, souffla Hermione._

 _Gabriel ne répondit pas, suivant les traces de sang et de boue qu'avaient laissés Ron et le Sinistros. Il monta les escaliers et arriva dans ce qui était le salon où Ron était assis sur un matelas._

 _-Ron ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'exclama Hermione._

 _-Vous devez fuir, il est là ! Paniqua Ron._

 _-Qui ça '' il '' ? demanda Harry._

 _Ron pointa son doigt derrière eux, trop terrifié pour pouvoir parler. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent mais au lieu de faire face à un chien, Sirius Black se tenait là, en personne._

 _-Si vous voulez Harry, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, le prévint Hermione._

 _-Non, ce n'est pas lui qui mourra ce soir, la rassura Sirius._

 _-Ce sera vous ! Cria Harry en sautant sur Sirius, le menaçant de sa baguette._

 _-Tu veux me tuer Harry ? Rit Sirius._

 _Harry allait le contredire quand sa baguette vola au loin et fut récupérée par Remus. Il demanda à Harry de se dégager et commença à menacer Sirius. Mais à la surprise de tout le monde, Sirius plaisanta et Remus l'aida à se lever avant de le prendre dans ses bras._

 _-Remus, on va enfin pouvoir le tuer ! cria joyeusement Sirius._

 _-NON ! J'avais confiance en vous et en fait, vous étiez son complice ! Dit Hermione en s'adressant à son professeur. C'est un loup-garou, c'est pour ça qu'il a raté certains cours !_

 _-Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Remus._

 _-Depuis le premier cours du professeur Rogue, avoua-t-elle._

 _-Brillant, vous avez vraiment un esprit …_

 _-Silence, allons-y Remus, tuons-le, s'impatienta Sirius._

 _-Attendez, Harry n'a rien fait ! L'arrêta Hermione._

 _-Stop ! Experliamus ! Cria Severus._

 _-Oh mais quelle belle réunion de famille ! Remus, je suis vraiment déçu mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, continua-t-il._

 _-Voyons Severus, tu peux …_

 _-Silence, maintenant si vous le voulez bien,je récupère les enfants et ensuite, on livre Black aux détraqueurs, l'interrompit-il._

 _-Bravo Severus, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta capacité à réfléchir trop vite. Mais on est en pleine conversation donc repasse plus tard, plaisanta Sirius._

 _-N'abuse pas de ma patience ! Siffla Severus. Passez devant Potter et aidez Mr Weasley !_

 _Harry s'approcha de son professeur mais au lieu de suivre ses ordres, il lui envoya un '' Stupefix '' qui envoya Severus contre le lit en baldaquin décomposé._

 _-Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Demanda Harry._

 _-On n'en sait rien, on pensait qu'il était mort mais quand tu m'as dit que Peter était sur la carte, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème, expliqua Remus._

 _-Alors la carte mentait, dit Gabriel._

 _-La carte ne ment JAMAIS. Peter est bien vivant et il est devant toi, dit Sirius en pointant du doigt Ron._

 _-Moi ! Mais il est malade, paniqua Ron._

 _-Mais pas toi … ton rat ! Dit Sirius._

 _-Croûtard est dans ma famille depuis …_

 _-Douze ans, c'est long pour un rat des champs. Il lui manque un doigt à une patte, Hein ? Continua Sirius._

 _-Oui mais …_

 _-Tout ce qu'on a trouvé de Pettigrow est …_

 _-Un doigt, termina Sirius. Ce lâche se l'est coupé pour que tout le monde le croit mort !_

 _-Amenez le ! Ordonna Harry._

 _Sirius prit par le cou le rat de Ron mais il réussit à s'échapper des mains de l'ex-prisonnier. Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens jusqu'à la porte mais quand il la passa, il redevint Humain. Sirius et Remus le prirent par les jambes et le tirèrent dans la pièce à nouveau._

 _-Remus, Sirius, mes chers amis, Dit Peter en essayant de forcer le passage._

 _Mais ses deux compagnons tinrent bon et le repoussèrent. Peter regarda autour de lui et vit Harry. Il l'attrapa et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

 _-Harry, comme tu as grandi ! Tes parents seraient si fiers de toi. Ton papa … ton papa ne voudrait pas que je meurs._

 _-Comment oses-tu lui parler ? Comment oses-tu lui parler de Lily et de James ! Hurla Sirius._

 _-Tu les a vendus à Voldemort, avoue-le ! Dit Remus._

 _-Mais je ne voulais pas les trahir, mais le mage noir, vous savez ce qu'il me fait faire, pleurnicha Peter. Si tu avais été à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Demanda-t-il à Sirius._

 _-J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de les trahir, hurla Sirius. Ton heure est arrivé Peter, tu vas mourir pour ce que tu as fait, ensemble Remus …_

 _-NON ! Hurla Harry._

 _Un lourd silence était présent dans la salle. Tout le monde regardait Harry surpris._

 _-Harry … cet homme est …_

 _-Je sais ce qu'il est, c'est pour ça qu'on ne va pas le tuer, dit Harry._

 _-Merci mon petit, le remercia Peter en tombant à ses pieds._

 _-Ne me touchez pas ! On va sortir d'ici … et ensuite nous vous donnerons aux détraqueurs, finit Harry._

 _Fin flash-back:_

-Nous avons quitté la cabane en aidant Ron. Une fois dehors, Remus surveillait Peter tandis qu'avec Sirius nous avons parlé. Il m'a demandé comment s'était déroulé mon enfance. Je lui ai dit que les Malefoy étaient des parents merveilleux et il a failli faire une syncope quand il a entendu leur nom. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Tout était réglé mais c'était avant que l'enfer se déchaîne, raconta Gabriel.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tom.

-Hermione a hurlé, ce qui a attiré notre attention. Et c'est là qu'on a compris la présence de notre professeur dans la cabane : c'était un soir de pleine lune. Remus a commencé à se transformer sous nos yeux et Sirius essayait de le convaincre pour qu'il reste humain mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Remus s'est transformé et on était à sa merci. On aurait pu s'enfuir avec Hermione mais on refusait d'abandonner Ron. On a essayait de dialoguer avec Remus mais en vain, il allait nous tuer. Au même moment, Severus sortit de la cabane hurlante en nous menaçant de mille et une souffrances mais quand il vit nos têtes, il se retourna et se rendit compte de la situation. Il essaya de nous protéger mais Remus le poussa de côté, on a failli y passer mais Sirius l'attaqua sous sa forme d'animagus. Il se battirent devant nous quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner. Je pense que j'ai un côté Gryffondor car j'ai couru à leur poursuite ne voulant pas laisser Sirius seul. Severus a tenté de m'en empêcher mais j'étais plus rapide. Quand je les ai vu, Remus mordait à mort Sirius. Pour attirer son attention, je lui ai lancé une pierre à la tête. Forcément, j'ai bien visé et il courut vers moi pour m'achever quand un autre loup-garou hurla. Remus s'était figé puis s'était concentré sur moi quand l'autre loup-garou hurla une nouvelle fois. Remus hurla à son tour et courut dans la forêt. Pendant ce temps, je suis parti à la recherche de Sirius qui s'était évanoui devant le lac. J'ai essayé de le réveiller sans succès, j'allais donc le tirer pour le mettre à l'abri quand l'eau du lac se mit à geler et l'air s'était rafraîchi. Les détraqueurs arrivaient et je ne voulais pas laisser Sirius seul. Il n'avait commis aucun crime et pourtant, il a passé 12 ans de sa vie en prison, c'est impardonnable. J'ai donc décidé de le défendre en invoquant mon Patronus mais il était pas assez puissant devant la horde de détraqueurs qui déferlait sur nous. Le sort se brisa et un par un, ils sont venus goûter notre âme, récolter chaque souvenir de notre vie. Cet instant fut interminable, j'avais l'impression de mourir plusieurs fois en quelques secondes. Juste à côté de moi, je pouvais entendre Sirius hurler, cela devait être horrible pour lui, il a vécu plus de choses que moi. Puis tout s'est arrêté, les détraqueurs regardaient à l'horizon de l'autre côté du lac où une lueur blanche apparaissait. Grâce à elle, les détraqueurs se sont enfuis. La dernière chose dont je me suis souvenu avant de m'évanouir était une vague silhouette à côté de cette lueur. Le reste est flou mais je me souviens que je me trouvais sur un lit à l'infirmerie avec Hermione à côté de moi. Ron était pas loin mais je pense que Mme Pomfresh lui a donné une potion de sommeil.

-Et Black, il a reçu des soins ? Demanda Tom.

-Non, déclara Gabriel. Dumbledore est arrivé et nous a annoncés que Sirius était emprisonné dans la plus haute tour du château et qu'il recevrait le baiser du détraqueur le jour d'après. Avec Hermione, on lui a expliqué la situation mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, comme si cela ne le gênait pas qu'un innocent meurt. Mais avant de nous quitter, il a dit à Hermione que le temps était un jeu très dangereux si on souhaitait le manipuler et que deux tours suffiraient. Je n'avais rien compris mais Hermione m'a fait découvrir une chose vraiment impressionnante.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _-Gabriel, tu ne bouges pas et tu te laisses faire, ordonna Hermione en mettant autour du cou de son ami son collier._

 _Elle tourna le sablier deux fois avant de le lâcher. Le paysage changea devant eux, Gabriel voyait Pomfresh les ausculter avant de disparaître puis d'autres élèves sont apparus pour différents problèmes. Tout finit par s'arrêter et ils se trouvèrent dans une infirmerie vide._

 _-Hermione, où sommes-nous et où est Ron ? Demanda Gabriel._

 _-17 heures, où est-ce qu'on était à cette heure là ? Demanda-t-elle sans répondre à la question de Gabriel._

 _-On allait chez Hagrid mais pourquoi …_

 _-Suis-moi et personne ne doit nous voir ! Dit Hermione en courant vers la cabane de Hagrid._

 _Ils coururent jusqu'à la sortie qui leur permettait d'atteindre la cabane de leur ami quand ils entendirent quelqu'un venant dans leur direction. Hermione tira Gabriel vers le bas pour se cacher et ils virent Drago passer, grognant au sujet de Ron._

 _-Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé hier ! S'exclama Gabriel. Ce n'est pas … normal._

 _Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui montra son collier._

 _-Ceci est un retourneur de temps. McGonagall me l'a passée en début d'année. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu suivre tout mes cours cette année, expliqua-t-elle._

 _-Donc on a remonté dans le temps, conclut Gabriel._

 _Hermione hocha la tête et ils descendirent se cacher derrière les citrouilles de Hagrid, regardant Ron récupérer son rat._

 _-C'est Pettigrow, j'y vais, dit Gabriel en se levant._

 _-Non, murmura Hermione. Surtout pas, si jamais ton toi de maintenant te voit, tu changes le cours du temps et cela peut provoquer des choses horribles._

 _Gabriel grogna mais ne bougea pas, regardant la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux._

 _-Gaby, ils arrivent et on ne bouge pas, s'exclama Hermione en voyant Dumbledore._

 _-Mince, comment on fait pour les avertir, demanda Gabriel._

 _Hermione réfléchissait quand elle vit sur une citrouille le même caillou qui avait atterri dans la cabane de Hagrid. Elle en prit un et elle le lança aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait vers la maison de Hagrid. Un fracas retentit et elle entendit Hagrid bougonner à ce sujet. Continuant ainsi, elle en saisit un autre et le lança vers la tête de Harry qui frappa avec succès l'arrière de son crâne._

 _-Aïe, ça fait mal, grimaça Gabriel._

 _-Pardon, s'excusa Hermione. Viens, les autres arrivent._

 _Ils coururent à la lisière de la forêt et se cachèrent derrière les arbres. Les Harry, Hermione et Ron du passé arrivèrent à leur place, regardant la scène jusqu'à la fuite de Croûtard. Hermione et Gabriel reprirent leur place après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne._

 _-Gaby, ça te dirait de prendre Buck avec nous ? Comme ça, il ne meurt pas et il pourra aider Sirius à s'évader, proposa Hermione._

 _Gabriel hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'hippogriffe. Il fit la procédure comme le lui avait expliqué Hagrid et par chance, Buck lui rendit son salut. Il s'approcha d'un peu plus près et prit la chaîne qui retenait Buck et essaya de l'amener avec lui. Il tira plusieurs fois dessus, promettant à Buck beaucoup de furets mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il paniqua quand Fudge ouvrit la porte de la cabane mais heureusement, Dumbledore le retint en disant quelque chose au sujet de la plume. Il fit d'autres tentatives mais ce fut Hermione la plus forte. Elle avait pris les furets et elle amadouait Buck pour qu'il vienne avec eux. Il traversèrent une partie de la forêt et ils s'arrêtèrent devant le Saule Cogneur quand Remus et Severus entrèrent par le passage secret._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Hermione._

 _-On s'assoit et on attend, dit Gabriel._

 _Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils étaient assis, regardant l'horizon, attendant le retour des autres._

 _-De quoi avez vous parlé avec Sirius ? Demanda Hermione._

 _-De mon enfance, il a paniqué quand il a su que c'était les Malefoy qui m'ont élevé. Il m'a proposé de vivre chez lui. Je ne suis pas contre mais j'aimerai plus qu'il reste avec nous au manoir. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon vrai parrain mais j'ai envie de le connaître, lui répondit Gabriel._

 _Hermione acquiesça et elle regarda le Saule Cogneur._

 _-Lève-toi, ça commence, prévint-elle._

 _Gabriel se leva et ils regardèrent les moments de la veille se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Quand ils virent Remus et Sirius s'éloigner, suivi de Harry, ils se mirent à courir, ne perdant pas de vue les trois individus. Ils réussirent à trouver un endroit où ils voyaient clairement la situation : Remus allait tuer Harry._

 _-AHHHOU ! Hurla Hermione._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua Gabriel._

 _-Je te sauves la vie, AHHHOU ! Dit Hermione._

 _Ils virent Lupin tendre l'oreille avant de se diriger vers eux, hurlant pour appeler son semblable._

 _-Génial, maintenant il court vers nous, grogna Gabriel._

 _-Je n'avais pas prévu cela, COURS ! Cria Hermione._

 _Gabriel prit ses jambes à son cou avec Hermione, ils entendaient très bien le professeur Lupin hurler derrière, ce qui les força à aller dans la forêt. Ils slalomèrent entre les arbres, essayant de brouiller les pistes avant de se cacher derrière un arbre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lupin arriva, humant l'air pour retrouver la trace de l'autre loup-garou. Gabriel et Hermione regardaient sa progression et quand il disparut de leur champ de vision, ils se détendirent. Ils allaient sortir de leur cachette quand un craquement de branche retentit. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent leur professeur grognant, prêt à les déchiqueter. Hermione hurla, se cachant contre Gabriel qui était tétanisé de peur quand Buck surgit de nul part, chassant leur professeur. Hermione pleura de soulagement contre l'épaule de son ami qui la consolait comme il le pouvait. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une brise fraîche se fit sentir. Ils levèrent la tête, voyant les détraqueurs partir en direction du lac._

 _-Sirius, on doit se dépêcher, cria Gabriel._

 _Ils coururent aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et quand ils arrivèrent sur la rive, ils voyait Harry et Sirius qui se faisaient attaquer par les détraqueurs._

 _-Mon Dieu, c'est horrible, souffla Hermione._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un va venir ici et il va les sauver, lui dit Gabriel._

 _-Non Gaby, personne ne viendra, le contredit Hermione._

 _-Mais si, il doit venir, insista Gabriel._

 _-Non, vous allez mourir ici … sans que personne ne vienne, murmura Hermione._

 _N'y tenant plus, Gabriel courut vers le bord du lac, sous les protestation de Hermione. Il sortit sa baguette, pensant fort à un événement heureux et hurla._

 _-EXPECTO Patron!_

 _Un sentiment de joie l'envahit et de sa baguette, une boule blanche apparut, prenant la forme d'un phénix. Ne réfléchissant pas, il le lança vers les détraqueurs qui s'envolèrent sous la puissance du patronus. Il resta un moment à regarder les détraqueurs s'enfuir. Quand il n'en restait plus, il se détendit et laissa son patronus disparaître. En face de lui, tout le monde s'était évanoui et d'après ce qui s'est passé après, on allait pas tarder à les retrouver. Gabriel rejoignit Hermione et ils allèrent chercher Buck. Ils retournèrent au lac et attendirent que Dumbledore et des gens du Ministère viennent récupérer les personnes évanouies. Ils les laissèrent prendre de l'avance et dix minutes plus tard, Gabriel et Hermione montèrent sur le dos de Buck et s'envolèrent dans les cieux au grand désarroi de Hermione qui se cramponnait à Gabriel._

 _-C'est pour ça que je savais que j'allai réussir mon patronus, c'est parce que je l'avais déjà fait. Ce n'est pas un inconnu que j'avais vu mais moi, tu comprends ? Dit Gabriel à Hermione._

 _-Non, hurla Hermione qui n'était pas du tout concentré sur ce que disait Gabriel. Je n'aime pas ça du tout !_

 _Ne voulant pas faire peur à Hermione il se posèrent sur la plus haute tour de l'école, là où Sirius était prisonnier. Devant les portes de la cellule, Hermione fit exploser la porte et ils sortirent Sirius. Ils retournèrent sur sur le dos de Buck et ils descendirent dans la cour de l'école. Une fois à terre, Sirius les remercia de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui et qu'ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. Sirius promit à Gabriel de le revoir avant de s'envoler avec Buck, dans le but de trouver un abri sûr._

 _Fin flash-back:_

-On l'a regardé partir mais l'horloge nous a rappelés qu'on était pas de retour à l'infirmerie, on a couru comme des dératés et on a croisé Dumbledore. Il n'était surpris de nous voir, on est entrés dans l'infirmerie, je me suis couché sur le lit et on a attendu Mme Pomfresh, termina Gabriel.

-Quelle aventure, Hermione est vraiment maligne, dit Tom.

-Oui, elle a toujours été comme ça, l'année s'est terminée avec les examens mais la dernière semaine, j'ai reçu un magnifique présent, dit Gabriel.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Tom.

-Un éclair de feu neuf, le balai le plus rapide au monde. Sirius me l'a offert. Quant au professeur Lupin, il a démissionné, quelqu'un a révélé sa véritable nature et il ne voulait poser de problèmes à l'école, expliqua-t-il.

-Je vois … tu comptes prendre des nouvelles de Black ? Demanda Tom en se levant.

-Oui … bien sûr, pourquoi ? Répondit Gabriel.

-Je sais où il est, dit Tom avec un mauvais sourire.

-Vraiment, où ça ? Où ça ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Je crois qu'il fait connaissance avec les rats dans les cachots, sourit Tom avant de quitter la pièce.

Gabriel regarda la porte se fermer, son cerveau était en train de décrypter les paroles de Tom. Quand il comprit le sens de la phrase, il se leva de son siège et hurla.

-QUOI !

* * *

Voilà l'histoire de la troisième année avec ses changements !

merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la prochaine !


	27. Chapter 24

Salut tout le monde et bienvenue dans la 4ème année !

on va enfin savoir où est notre pauvre Sirius ;) on vous rassure il va très bien. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires !

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _Sorts_

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

Sirius comptait les gouttes qui tombaient du plafond. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il tournait en rond dans sa cellule et il s'ennuyait à mort. À peine avait-il goûté à la liberté qu'il était de nouveau en prison sauf que cette fois, on avait guéri ses blessures. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait ni où était Buck. Il ruminait dans ses pensées quand il entendit la porte grincer. Il s'assit et regarda le visiteur qui lui rendit visite.

-Tiens, Snivellus. Quel honneur de te rencontrer dans mon humble demeure, plaisanta Sirius.

-Ta gueule sale cabot ! Je suis venu vérifier tes blessures ! Grogna Severus.

-Oh, tu te soucies de moi, comme c'est noble de ta part, continua Sirius.

-Bref, tout ce que je te demande est de te taire, comme ça je pars plus vite et tu pourras penser à autre chose, compris ? Déclara Severus.

-Oui maman, dit Sirius.

Severus soupira, sentant venir le mal de crâne énorme qu'il allait recevoir mais il ouvrit quand même la porte de la cellule pour la refermer directement après y être entré. Il s'approcha de Black et lui demanda d'enlever sa chemise pour vérifier la plaie qu'il avait dans le dos. Il enleva le bandage et à son grand soulagement, la plaie s'était refermée. Il y mit un peu de pommade et s'apprêta à remettre un bandage propre mais Sirius n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

-Arrête de bouger, je ne peux pas recouvrir la blessure, dit Severus.

-Mais tu as les mains froides, se plaignit Sirius.

Severus ignora le commentaire et réussit à mettre le bandage sur le dos de Sirius. Il rangea son matériel et ouvrit la porte quand il sentit une prise ferme sur son bras. Il se retourna et affronta le regard déterminé de Sirius.

-Aurais-tu déjà oublié Severus ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oublier quoi ? Demanda Severus.

-Ce qui s'est passé il y a douze ans, dit Sirius.

Severus baissa la tête, il savait très bien de quoi parlait Black mais pour l'instant, il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Répondit Severus.

-Alors tu sais …

-Sirius ! Oncle Sev ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Oncle Sev … ONCLE SEV ? Hurla Sirius surpris.

Severus profita de sa surprise pour se dégager et sortir de la cellule. Il allait la fermer quand Gabriel l'ouvrit et dit à Sirius de sortir.

-Tu n'y penses pas, le conseiller ne va pas être heureux de cette décision, rouspéta Severus.

-Il le faudra bien car il est hors de question que mon parrain reste dans cette cellule, rétorqua Gabriel.

Abandonnant son filleul, Severus partit devant prévenir le conseiller à ce sujet. Sirius le laissa partir avant de se concentrer sur son filleul.

-Depuis quand est-il ton parrain ?

-Depuis que je suis chez les Malefoy. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser mais je préfère y répondre dans le salon, dit Gabriel.

Sirius allait protester mais sa nature de Gryffondor prit le dessus donc il se laissa entraîner par son filleul qui l'emmena d'abord dans une des chambres du manoir afin qu'il puisse prendre une douche et se changer. Sirius obéit avec joie, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait pas pris une bonne douche chaude. Il enfila un bas noir un peu lâche en bas, une chemise blanche simple et une veste bleue marine. Il prit une paire de bottes et rejoignit Gabriel qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Ils descendirent dans le salon où Tom et Severus les attendaient.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer Mr Black, salua Tom.

-J'en ferai de même monsieur quand je saurai qui vous êtes, dit Sirius.

-Mais bien sûr. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, conseiller du Ministre de la Magie, se présenta Tom.

Sirius se tendit à l'entente du nom familier. Dumbledore en avait beaucoup parlé à l'Ordre. Il était surpris qu'un personnage aussi dangereux soit arrivé si haut dans la société sans éveiller les soupçons.

-Vous êtes donc le fameux Tom Jedusor.

-Déjà entendu parler de moi ? Demanda Tom.

-On entend beaucoup de choses en prison, répondit Sirius. Que voulais-tu me dire Harry ?

Gabriel soupira, il ne savait pas comment expliquer ça sans provoquer une réaction violente chez son parrain.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer mais je t'en prie, ne m'interromps surtout pas, demanda Gabriel.

-Tu me fais peur Harry, avoua Sirius devant le regard sérieux de l'enfant.

-Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, je suis Gabriel Malefoy, frère cadet de Drago Malefoy et fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, commença Gabriel. J'ai été enlevé quelques jours après ma naissance par Dumbledore et il m'a fait passer pour Harry Potter. James et Lily Potter ont bien eu un fils mais il est mort directement après être né. Pourquoi je ressemble pas à un Malefoy ? Je pense que Lily devait avoir un don pour la métamorphose et elle a trouvé un moyen pour me faire ressembler à James. Après leur assassinat, Tom m'a laissé au Malefoy. J'ai vécu 9 ans dans l'ignorance et je n'ai su réellement qui j'étais quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

Pendant le récit de l'adolescent, Sirius était de plus en plus pâle. Quand il eu fini, il s'assit lourdement sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Le salaud et il le savait en plus ! Et dire que j'avais confiance en lui ! Je suis heureux qu'on y est pas participé, grogna Sirius.

-Qui ça ''on'' ? demanda Gabriel.

-Remus et moi avions refusé d'y aller car on voulait rester auprès de James et Lily qui était à la fin de sa grossesse et je ne voulais pas y aller quand j'ai su que ce serait chez les Malefoy. Mais là, Dumbledore a fait fort. Enlever un enfant de quelques mois mais à quoi pouvait-il penser ? C'est inhumain ! S'indigna-t-il.

-Je le sais et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de savoir envers qui tu jures ta loyauté, dit Gabriel.

-Toi, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes au sujet de Dumbledore dès mon arrestation pour le meurtre de mes amis. Pour Voldemort, je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas ses véritables raisons et pour l'instant, je ne penche pas en sa faveur, répondit rapidement Sirius.

-Voilà les paroles de mon parrain adoré ! S'exclama Gabriel.

-Ton parrain adoré ? Et moi ? S'indigna Severus.

-Tu seras toujours mon oncle Sev mais tant que je dois être Harry Potter aux yeux du monde, mon vrai parrain est Sirius Black et en plus, il a un lien de parenté avec maman, il est mon oncle donc tout le monde est gagnant, dit Gaby.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? Demanda Tom.

-Tu es juste l'homme qui a enfermé Siri dans les cachots, t'es méchant ! Répondit Gabriel.

-Oh Merlin, aidez-moi. Je viens de commettre un crime, plaisanta-t-il en roulant les yeux. À ce sujet Black, comment êtes-vous allé en prison ?

-Le Ministère m'a gentiment envoyé des détraqueurs et …

-Non, je parle du procès, le coupa Tom.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de procès, on m'a accusé sans preuves et avec une peine de 30 ans à Azkaban, dit Sirius.

-Pas de procès ? C'est vrai que l'affaire n'a pas fait long feu mais vos amis n'ont pas pu témoigner en votre faveur ? Demanda Tom.

-Si il l'on fait alors quelqu'un a tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas devant la cour juridique mais avec ce système corrompu, je ne suis pas étonné, dit Sirius.

-Bien, sauf si vous avez des questions nous allons pouvoir passer à table, déclara Tom en se dirigeant vers le salon.

-J'en ai une. Quand pourrais-je quitter cet endroit ? Demanda Sirius.

-Vous ne le quitterez jamais, dit Tom. Et dans le pire des cas, vous irez chez les Malefoy avec Gabriel.

-Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux ! Refusa Sirius.

-Malheureusement Black, vous êtes encore pour le monde sorcier, le sinistre assassin Sirius Black et je sais que votre première destination va être de rejoindre le quartier général de Dumbledore, lui rappela Tom.

-C'est faux, je veux voir Lunard, c'est le seul à ne pas me regarder comme un assassin, dit Sirius.

-Lunard? demande Gabriel.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard Ha … Gabriel, pour l'instant je veux juste partir, réclama Sirius.

-Assez ! Que cela te plaise ou non, tu es encore le sinistre Sirius Black, échappé d'Azkaban. Tu as réussi un exploit en t'échappant de là-bas mais ça ne te rend pas invincible ! Donc tu te tais et tu t'assieds ! S'énerva Severus.

Étrangement, Sirius obéit et s'assit à côté de Gabriel.

-Il vous parle comme ça en classe ? Murmura-t-il.

-La plupart du temps, répondit Gabriel.

-Et il est toujours aussi sadique avec Gryffondor ? Paniqua Sirius.

-Il leur enlève 250 points, dit Gabriel.

-Mais c'est impossible à récupérer, comment tu fais pour récupérer les points ? Demanda Sirius.

-Des points ? Mais Siri, je suis à Serpentard et puis avec Hermione, Olivia et Sophie, le niveau est bon, le rassura l'adolescent.

-À SERPENTARD ! Mon filleul est à Serpentard. Merlin, il est corrompu, pleura Sirius.

-Mais je suis bien à Serpentard, pourquoi serais-je à Gryffondor ? Protesta Gabriel.

-Mais parce que Lily t'a transformé en mini James et puis regarde, je suis un Black et j'ai fait ma scolarité à Gryffondor, expliqua Sirius.

-Bref, je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre conversation si _intéressante_ mais j'ai plusieurs choses à dire. Gabriel, tu rentres demain, la coupe de Quidditch approche et je dois m'occuper de certains préparatifs. Black, vous l'accompagnerez et vous resterez au manoir Malefoy, les interrompit Tom. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, le repas est prêt.

Sirius bouda mais suivit quand même Gabriel dans le salon. Severus s'excusa et quitta le manoir, il avait certaines potions à préparer. 

Pendant le reste de la journée, Gabriel passa beaucoup de temps avec Sirius au grand damne de Tom qui préférait profiter de cette journée avec lui. Le lendemain, Sirius et Gabriel rejoignirent le manoir Malefoy par poudre de cheminette où Lucius et Narcissa les attendaient.

-Mais qui vois-je ? Sirius Black en personne ? Ricana Lucius.

-Chère cousine et cher beau-frère, qu'est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas manqué ! Dit Sirius.

-Vous allez pas vous y mettre tout les deux, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sirius ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Il se trouve que je me suis fait virer du manoir Jedusor donc il m'a ordonné de ramener Gabriel, répondit Sirius.

-Tu savais … tu savais à propos de lui et de son enlèvement et tu n'as rien dit ! S'écria Lucius en regardant dangereusement Sirius.

-Stop, on se calme. Je n'ai appris la vérité qu'hier et je n'avais pas participé à cela, protesta Sirius.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? Siffla Lucius.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas participer à une attaque qui se passait chez ma famille ! Je sais que je suis une tare pour vous mais je n'ai pas participé à ça ! Quand Dumbledore est venu avec le bébé, il a annoncé qu'il venait de perdre ses parents ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! S'énerva Sirius.

-Et qui me dit que tu ne vas pas rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix ? Dit Sirius.

-Je ne le ferai pas, pour Gaby, murmura Sirius fatigué.

Gabriel regardait sa famille se disputer sur son enlèvement. Il comprenait que son père soit énervé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour attaquer Sirius. Il resta quelques minutes de plus silencieux avant de prendre la parole.

-Allons-nous à la Coupe de Quidditch ?

-Oui, on y va, dit Lucius. Je pense que tu pourras être dans ta forme d'animagus ? Demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit dans un fauteuil, fatigué par l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Lucius. Il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui et il sentit une tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu ne seras jamais une tare pour nous Sirius, ce que tu as fait est remarquable mais c'est juste que notre famille n'a jamais voulu l'admettre, souffla Lucius.

-Bienvenue chez toi Siri, sourit Narcissa.

Sirius leva la tête pour les regarder. Ils lui souriaient avec joie, peut-être que c'était une bonne idée d'être revenu. Plus tard dans la soirée, Drago rentra de sa leçon d'escrime et fit la connaissance de son oncle. Il voulait connaître l'homme depuis que Gabriel lui avait expliqué leur aventure et il était pas déçu. Certes, il agissait comme un gamin mais il les traitait avec amour et c'était plus que suffisant pour Drago. Les jours suivants, Gabriel et Drago restèrent avec Sirius qui retrouvait sa joie de vivre en liberté. Ses blessures étaient guéries mais il était encore fatigué de tous ces efforts qu'il faisait que dormir pendant la journée. Quatre jours plus tard, la famille Malefoy accompagnée de leur chien quittait le manoir pour rejoindre le portoloin qui les amènerait au terrain de la coupe de Quidditch.

-Diggory ne vient pas avec nous ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Je lui avais demandé mais il s'était déjà arrangé avec les Weasley. Je n'ai pas insisté, répondit Lucius.

Narcissa hocha et demanda aux enfants de ne pas traîner. Drago et Gabriel étaient en train de jouer avec Siri qui avait opté pour être un bébé labrador pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes pour atteindre la lisière de la forêt, une écharpe se trouvait accrochée à une branche. Lucius la détacha et la tendit aux autres.

-Bon c'est l'heure, surtout vous ne la lâchez que quand je vous le dis, compris ? Demanda Lucius.

-Oui ! Dit le reste de la famille.

Ils agrippèrent tous l'écharpe et Lucius commença le compte à rebours. Quand il dit zéro, ils se sentirent s'envoler dans les airs tandis que le sol se fendait pour former un cratère de lumière. Quand il fut totalement formé, ils descendirent à l'intérieur tout en tournant. Gabriel tenait fermement son parrain qui essayait de s'accrocher à sa chemise. Quand ils furent entourés de lumière blanche, Lucius leur hurla de lâcher l'écharpe. Les jumeaux étaient retissant mais ils obéir quand même. Grave erreur, ils ne savaient pas où était le sol et ils descendaient rapidement. L'impact au sol fut assez violent mais à part une désagréable sensation de tournis, ils n'avaient pas mal. Ils virent leur parents atterrirent en douceur à côté, essayant de rester le plus sérieux possible.

-C'est vrai qu'on vous apprend à utiliser un portoloin qu'en sixième année, plaisanta Lucius.

Les garçons l'ignorèrent totalement et avancèrent dans la foule sans attendre leurs parents. Toutes sortes de personnes étaient là. Après tout, le match Irlande / Bulgarie attirait beaucoup de monde. Leurs parents les rattrapèrent et arrivèrent à la plus grande tente du campement.

-Que nous vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Drago.

-Fudge m'a proposé de partager sa tente avec nous. J'ai accepté par politesse et il a passé le reste de la journée à sourire comme un imbécile, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Qui ne voudrait pas être proche de la famille qui a accueilli le Survivant ? Dit Lucius avec ironie.

Gabriel se sentait mal à l'entente de ses mots et Sirius essayait de lui remonter le moral en se blottissant contre sa poitrine.

-Lucius, entrez ! Je vous en prie ! Cria le Ministre de l'intérieur de sa tente.

Lucius obéit à l'ordre donné, suivi de sa famille. Gabriel et Drago regardaient avec émerveillement l'intérieur de la tente. C'était un palace, qui était nettement plus grand par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis l'extérieur.

-Lucius, comment s'est passé votre voyage ? Harry ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Le salua Fudge.

-Heureux de vous voir Mr le Ministre, dit Harry avec un faux sourire.

-Bien, je vous montre vos quartiers. Mon conseiller est là en ce moment car on doit agrandir le campement pour manque de place, expliqua Fudge.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous monsieur. On saura se débrouiller, le rassura Lucius.

Fudge acquiesça et quitta les Malefoy pour rejoindre Tom aux limites du campement. Lucius trouva leur quartier et ils rangèrent leurs affaires. Le soir arriva rapidement, Narcissa se changeait tandis que les hommes de la famille l'attendaient en dehors de la tente. Quand Narcissa les rejoignit, ils allèrent au stade et montèrent aux quatrième étage.

-Harry ! Drago ! Les appela quelqu'un.

Les jumeaux levèrent la tête et virent Hermione avec la famille Weasley.

-Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Harry.

-Je suis venue voir le match, on est au dernier étage et vous ? Dit-elle.

-Le quatrième, tu veux venir avec nous ? Répondit Drago.

-Euh … c'est à dire … hésita Hermione.

-Vas-y Hermione, ne te préoccupe pas de nous, dit Mme Weasley qui avait bien compris pourquoi Hermione hésitait.

Hermione les remercia et salua Fred et George avant de rejoindre la famille Malefoy.

-Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? La salua Narcissa.

-Bien Narcissa. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage et ils s'installèrent rapidement. Le match allait commencer dans quelques minutes et la foule était déjà hystérique. Une forte détonation retentit et l'équipe Irlandaise apparut, formant par magie le lutin vert, le symbole de l'Irlande. Il dansa quelques instant la danse irlandaise avant que les Bulgares le détruisent, laissant une traînée de lumière rouge. La foule était encore plus hystérique quand ils arrivèrent. La raison ? Viktor Krum, le plus jeune attrapeur professionnel que le monde ait connu. La foule l'acclamait, l'applaudissait.

-Messieurs et Mesdames, j'ai l'honneur de vous accueillir pour la 402ème coupe de Quidditch. Bienvenue à vous tous ! Bon, maintenant que les équipes sont ici, que le match COMMENCE ! Hurla Fudge en donnant le départ du match. 

Harry et Drago entraient dans leur chambre, encore excités par le match. Le score était serré mais la tension était immense. Les Bulgares ont perdu mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Ils commencèrent à se changer quand ils entendirent leur mère parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je vous assure Mr Jedusor que je peux revenir à ma tente toute seul. Et en plus, Hermione possède un très bon sens de l'orientation.

-Je ne doute pas des talents de Miss Granger mais votre mari a insisté sur le fait que je devais vous ramener, dit Tom.

-Maman, tout va bien ? Demanda Drago.

-Oh Merlin ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi les filles ont des vues sur vous ! Cria Hermione en voyant ses amis.

Pensant ne pas avoir de visiteurs pendant leur séjour ici, Harry et Drago avaient amené des vêtements simples et négligés. Ils portaient tous les deux un pantalon noir mais Harry portait une chemise blanche qui accentuait la noirceur de ses cheveux tandis que Drago en portait une noire mettant sa peau pâle en valeur, le faisant ressembler à un ange. Et exploit de l'année, Drago ne portait pas de gel ! Enfin bref, si les filles de Poudlard seraient là, Sainte Mangouste recevrait beaucoup de patientes pour cause d'hémorragie interne.

-Les garçons, vous êtes si mignons ! cria Narcissa.

Les jumeaux frissonnèrent, c'était pas bon quand leur mère les appelait ''mignon''. Du côté de Tom, il essayait de ne pas regarder Harry. Il était à croquer dans cette tenue qu'il serait capable de la manger tout cru et de le … oh Merlin ! Mais à quoi il pensait !

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois retourner à ma tente, s'excusa Tom.

-Oh, quelqu'un vous attend Mr le conseiller ? Demanda Narcissa en levant ses sourcils.

-Si seulement vous saviez Narcissa, dit Tom avant de quitter la tente.

Trente minutes passèrent après que le conseiller les aient quittés et les adolescents commentaient le match quand des cris leur parvinrent.

-Quel boucan, vous pensez que ce sont les Irlandais ? Demanda Hermione.

-Sortez, vite, hurla Fudge. Le camp est attaqué, nous devons rejoindre les portoloins immédiatement.

La famille Malefoy et Hermione se ruèrent à l'extérieur et devant ce qu'ils voyaient, ils pouvaient penser qu'ils étaient en enfer. Les visiteurs courraient dans tous les sens, se marchant dessus, se bousculant. Les tentes étaient en feu et au loin, on pouvait voir des ombres avancer dans leur direction.

-Et papa ! Que fait-on à son sujet ? Demanda Drago.

-Il est sûrement dû rejoindre le portoloin, dépêchez-vous d'y aller, ordonna Narcissa. Je vais voir si ils ont besoin d'aide.

Drago commença à courir, entraînant derrière lui Harry et Hermione dans la foule. Ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin mais c'était impossible. Les gens autour d'eux les bousculaient pour fuir la menace, ce qui les fit freiner considérablement. Harry était le dernier du groupe quand une dizaine de personnes l'entraîne dans le sens opposé de son frère et de son amie.

-Harry ! Hurla Hermione.

Il essaya de les rejoindre mais la foule l'en empêcha. Il resta bloqué cinq minutes dans la foule avant qu'un homme se fasse éjecté par un sort. Le groupe paniqua et se dispersa, permettant à Harry de pouvoir bouger sans contrainte. Il se retourna pour savoir qui a lancé le sort et c'est là qu'il le vit. Avec le feu autour de lui, on avait l'impression qu'il sortait des Enfers. Revêtu d'une cape, un homme sans doute se trouvait devant lui. Grand d'1 m 90, le visage couvert d'un masque d'or. Harry l'observa, immobile. Il était fasciné par l'aura que dégageait l'ombre : de la puissance et de la possessivité. Il resta encore quelques secondes comme ça quand quelqu'un le prit par le bras et le força à courir.

-Pauvre fou, vous ne devez jamais rester immobile sur un champ de bataille, cria l'homme qui le traînait.

-Mais pourquoi monsieur ? Demanda Harry.

-Comment ? Mon garçon, savez-vous au moins qu'il peut être le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! S'exclama le pauvre homme.

Harry n'a pas eu le temps de donner une réponse que le pauvre homme fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin dans une tente en feu. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit à nouveau l'homme au masque doré. Se remémorant les paroles de l'homme, Harry ne réfléchit pas et prit ses jambes à son cou, oubliant le monde autour de lui, il se concentrait uniquement sur la forêt où il espérait trouver une cachette. Arrivé à la lisière, il se cacha derrière un arbre pour reprendre sa respiration. Derrière lui, il entendait l'homme murmurer quelques mots et la seconde après, l'arbre qui le protégeait était calciné jusqu'à la racine.

 _-Pourquoi moi,il y a plein de gens là-bas !_ Pensa Harry.

Il continua à courir, évitant les sorts du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais par chance, son agresseur ne savait pas viser. Il essaya de gagner du terrain sur l'homme mais celui-ci était trop rapide. Après dix minutes de course-poursuite, Harry n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de revenir au camp. Il se faufila entre les tentes quand un sort le heurta de plein fouet dans le dos. Il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol avec violence. Il essaya de se lever mais son corps refusa de bouger. Il avait enfin compris que son corps avait atteint ses limites quand il perdit connaissance. 

Barty avançait dans ce qui restait des tentes, prenant un plaisir malsain à balayer les débris qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Le seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné une mission et il comptait bien la remplir. Il arriva au milieu du camp, tendit sa baguette vers le ciel et hurla.

 _-Morsmordre!_

Le sort vola haut dans le ciel et un crâne ouvrant la bouche pour laisser sortir un serpent apparut.

Harry avait mal à la tête, il ouvrit le yeux et se redressa doucement. Après être sûr que son corps n'allait pas flancher, il se leva doucement. Une douleur vive restait quand même au niveau de sa tête. Il se remémora ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Ses parents et son frère devaient paniquer, il commença à aller en direction du portoloin qui les avaient amenés ici quand il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et il vit à quelques mètres de lui un autre homme. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son instinct lui disait d'éviter cet homme. Il paniqua quand il le vit s'approcher de lui avec un sourire dangereux.

-HARRY ! Hurla une voix au loin.

Cela suffit à Harry pour sortir de sa torpeur. Il vit deux personnes s'approcher de lui et l'autre homme, après lui avoir souri, courut dans la direction opposée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago et Hermione arrivaient en face de lui.

-Où est-ce qu tu étais passé, on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Dit Hermione.

-Désolé, on m'a poursuivi et j'ai pas réussi à le semer, expliqua Harry.

-Harry, depuis quand c'est là ? Demanda Drago en pointant du doigt la marque dans le ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en frottant sa cicatrice.

-Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? Demanda Hermione.

 _Experliamus!_

Une pluie de sorts s'abattit sur eux et le trio fut obligé de se coucher à terre pour les éviter.

-Arrêtez ! Vous ne voyez pas que ce sont des civils ! Hurla Arthur. Hermione, les garçons, vous allez bien ?

-Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ? Demanda l'un des hommes.

-Barty, ce ne sont que des enfants, se plaignit Arthur.

-Ne mentez pas, vous avez été trouvés sur les lieux du crime ! Continua Barty.

-Quel crime ? Demanda Harry perdu.

-C'est la marque de ténèbres, Son signe, expliqua Hermione.

-Voldemort, conclut Harry. Tous ces gens qui portaient un masque, ils étaient ses partisans.

-Oui, les mangemorts, dit Arthur.

-Bon vous autres, suivez-moi, ordonna Barty.

-Il y avait un homme là-bas, de l'autre côté, dit Harry.

Barty le regarda un moment indécis avant de partir avec quelques hommes dans la direction indiquée.

Arthur ramena le trio au portoloin où la famille Malefoy les attendait.

-Harry ! Ne fais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Pleura Narcissa en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-Oui maman, je ferai attention la prochaine fois, dit Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé Arthur ? demanda Lucius.

-Ils ont été retrouvés dans le camp à l'endroit où on a mis la Marque des ténèbres, dit Arthur. Croupton a failli les arrêter.

Lucius remercia Arthur d'avoir ramené ses fils et la famille Malefoy quitta le camp après avoir dit au revoir à Hermione. Dans leur manoir, Narcissa s'occupa de la blessure de Harry avant de le laisser se coucher. Elle rejoignit Lucius qui était dans le salon, en train de penser.

-Il est en train d'agir n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, tout va recommencer et on va enfin prendre notre revanche , dit Lucius.

* * *

Voldemort est de retour ! Et les Malefoy vont enfin pouvoir se venger !

merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la prochaine !


	28. Chapter 25

Hey !

Voici la rentrée de nos amis et l'arrivée des différentes écoles !

 **Adenoide : Pourquoi Gaby continue d'agir comme Harry Potter ? C'est tout simplement parce que à part la famille Malefoy, Tom, Dumbledore, Hermione et Sirius, tout le monde croit qu'il est Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Personne en sait que Gabriel Malefoy a été enlevé par l'Ordre puis donné au Potter, après Lily s'est occupée de donner à Gaby l'apparence de James grâce à un sort.**

 **Guest : merci d'avoir lu et heureuses de savoir que tu aimes l'histoire ^^**

 _sortilèges en italique  
_

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

Harry dormait sur l'épaule de son frère, bercé par le Poudlard-Express. Cette année, lui et ses amis avaient décidé de venir en avance afin d'avoir un wagon pour eux seul. Le thème abordé pendant le trajet était la Marque de ténèbres et l'attaque des mangemorts. Les Serpentards ne voyaient qu'une solution qui expliquait cela : le Seigneur des ténèbres était de retour. Et cette fois, Hermione était d'accord avec eux. Deux heures plus tard, la vieille femme leur proposa des bonbons et Harry prit des patacitrouilles. Quand il allait donner l'argent à la femme, Cho Chang, une fille de Serdaigle en quatrième année demanda la même chose que lui. Elle lui sourit et retourna à son wagon après lui avoir dit bonjour. Harry la salua maladroitement et retourna à sa place après avoir payé la vieille femme et Blaise le regardait avec un sourire complice.

-Oh, notre Harry a rencontré son grand amour !

-N'importe quoi, dit Harry.

-Tu parles de Cho Chang ? C'est vrai qu'elle est belle mais fais attention Harry, tu as de la concurrence, déclara Elenna.

-Mais je vous ai dits que je ne l'aime pas. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'une fille me dit bonjour en dehors du groupe sauf … Ginny, se défendit Harry.

-Merlin mais tu vas rester vierge toute ta vie si tu continues comme ça ! Dit Blaise.

-Et alors ? Je ne vais pas baiser quelqu'un si je ne l'aime pas, dit Harry.

-À moins que tu te préserves pour la personne que tu aimes, le provoqua Drago.

De l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre le cri indigné de Harry qui était rouge comme une écrevisse dans tout le Poudlard-Express.

À Poudlard, le premier jour était le même. Comme chaque année, on repartissait les élèves et c'était un bazar dans les couloirs. C'est pourquoi en ce deuxième jour de l'année, nos Serpentards étaient à moitié endormis devant leur petit déjeuner. Les premières étaient tellement excités qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi avant une heure du matin. Ils se redressèrent quand ils virent leurs préfets distribuer leur emploi du temps.

Lundi :

8 à 10 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave avec Poufsouffle.

10 à 12 h : Soins sur les créatures magiques, Mr Hagrid avec Gryffondor.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

15 à 17 h : Divination, Mme Trelawney avec Gryffondor.

Mardi :

8 à 10 h : Potions, Mr Rogue avec Gryffondor.

10 à 12 h : Sortilèges, Mr Flitwick avec Serdaigle.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Métamorphose, Mme McGonagall avec Poufsouffle.

16 à 18 h : Histoire de la Magie, Mr Binns avec Serdaigle.

Mercredi :

8 à 10 h : Sortilèges, Mr Flitwick avec Serdaigle.

10 à 12 h : Histoire de la Magie, Mr Binns avec Serdaigle.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave avec Poufsouffle.

16 à 18 h : Défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Maugrey avec Gryffondor.

18 à 20 h : Banquet.

20 à 22 h : Astronomie, Mme Sinistra avec Poufsouffle.

Jeudi :

8 à 10 h : Défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Maugrey avec Gryffondor.

10 à 12 h : Métamorphose, Mme McGonagall avec Poufsouffle.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Sortilèges, Mr Flitwick avec Serdaigle.

16 à 18 h : Soins sur les créatures magiques, Mr Hagrid avec Gryffondor.

Vendredi :

9 à 11 h : Sortilèges, Mr Flitwick avec Serdaigle.

12 à 14 h : Pause déjeuner.

14 à 16 h : Divination, Mme Trelawney avec Gryffondor.

16 à 18 h : Potions, Mr Rogue avec Gryffondor.

Plus les années passaient et plus les petites journées disparaissaient mais d'un autre côté le nombre de cours avec les Gryffondors avaient diminués. Ils allaient donc quitter la Grande Salle quand ils entendirent des gens hurler dehors. Ils se dirigèrent donc dans la cour et dans le ciel, un carrosse, attelé de quatre pégases s'approchaient de la piste d'atterrissage où Hagrid se trouvait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry quand il vit Hermione.

-J'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle.

Le carrosse atterrit gracieusement mais Hagrid failli mourir, écrasé par un pégase qui n'avait pas respecté ses indications. De l'autre côté du château, au niveau du lac, un bateau émergea et accosta à l'entrée de l'école. Les professeurs ordonnèrent aux élèves de rejoindre leurs dortoirs et que aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas cours. Ils rejoignirent Hermione, Olivia, Sophie, Elenna et Lou qui s'était mises à l'abri de l'autre côté de la cour.

-On va dans le parc ? On a du temps libre et en plus, il fait beau, proposa Hermione.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils allèrent au lac, à leur endroit préféré.

-Alors Lou, comment va le professeur Lupin ? Demanda Harry.

-Il va bien, il est encore fatigué de la pleine lune mais il se concentre sur ses recherches au sujet de son ami, dit Lou.

-Son ami ? Tu parles de Sirius Black ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui, il a mystérieusement disparu pendant le mois d'août. Du coup, Remus est inquiet. Il s'inquiète aussi au sujet du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qu'on va avoir, répondit-elle.

-C'est que ce professeur était excellent, je me demande qui a dit qu'il était un loup-garou, avoua Blaise.

-Les rumeurs disent que c'est le professeur Rogue qui l'a dénoncé mais je n'y crois pas. Il est certes un bâtard quand il veut mais de là à dénoncer un collègue, je ne pense pas, expliqua Olivia.

-C'est impossible, confirma Drago. Oncle Sev avait un problème avec la bande de James Potter qui était composé de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, mais le seul qui traitait Severus comme un ami était Remus. Et en plus, quand Severus a appris au sujet de la deuxième nature de Remus, il avait commencé à chercher une solution pour contrer la pleine lune.

-Au fait, quand il disait qu'il t'avait adoptée, est-ce que cela signifie que tu es aussi … un loup-garou ? Demanda Harry.

-Pas mal Harry. En effet, je suis aussi un loup-garou, dit-elle, souriant à pleine dents en voyant Pansy pâlir. Je vivais dans un petit village à côté de Londres et j'avais une famille aimante. Ce village était spécial dans le sens où il n'y avait que des sorciers et ils étaient tous d'accord avec Dumbledore. Un jour où mes parents se sont absentés, Vous-savez-qui a attaqué mon village et il a fallu que ce soit Greyback qui devait tuer ma famille. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai directement fui dans la forêt mais il m'a rattrapée et m'a mordue à mort. J'ai failli mourir mais j'ai survécu grâce à un médecin qui était passé par là mais il ne pouvait rien faire au sujet de ma lycanthropie. Quand il m'a ramenée chez mes parents, ce fut l'enfer. Ils m'ont insultée, ils m'ont traitée de montre, d'erreur de la nature. J'ai failli les tuer et chaque technique était originale. Leur trancher la carotide mais pas assez pour qu'ils ne meurent pas sur le champ. La décapitation avec la hache que mon père possédait. Ou alors du poison, mais j'hésitais entre le cyanure et l'arsenic. Lors de ma première pleine lune, je me suis enfuie et je suis partie très loin. Je m'en fichai si je mourrai ou qu'on me trouvait, je voulais être libre. J'ai été trouvée par Remus un soir de pleine lune. Il sombrait peu à peu dans la folie mais il ne m'a tuée, il m'a d'abord observée avant de me faire signe de rester avec lui. Nous avons joué le reste de la nuit et au matin quand on était de nouveau humain, il m'a expliquée que si il m'avait gardée, c'était à cause de mon aura, elle était pure et innocente alors que je suis devenue l'une des créatures les plus sanglantes que le monde ait connu. J'ai accepté l'adoption que Remus m'a proposée. Il sera un bon père.

-Mais comment tu fais les soirs de pleine lune ? Demanda Pansy.

-Contrairement à Remus, j'ai accepté mon loup, je me transforme les soirs de pleine lune seulement si j'en ai envie. Mais j'accompagne tout le temps Remus quand même, la rassura Lou.

-Ouf ! Souffla Pansy.

-Au fait Harry, tu as des nouvelles de ton parrain ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un lieu où il était en sécurité mais il ne m'a pas dit où, mentit Harry.

Il continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, ne sachant pas que dans quelques heures, l'un des plus grands événements que le monde ait connu allait se jouer dans leur école.

Au moment du dîner, les élèves étaient très bavards à cause de l'agitation qu'il y avait eu le matin. Comprenant que ses élèves n'allaient pas se taire, Dumbledore se leva et se mit à son pupitre.

-Mes chers élèves, cette année va être très particulière pour nous tous. Un événement légendaire va avoir lieu dans cette école : le Tournoi des trois sorciers. C'est pourquoi nous allons accueillir deux écoles cette et j'espère que …

Il s'arrêta parce que Rusard venait de rentrer dans la salle, courant vers lui. Il lui murmura quelque chose et après avoir eu l'accord du directeur, il quitta précipitamment la salle.

-Mais nous parlerons de ça plus tard, maintenant accueillons les filles de Beauxbâtons et leur directrice Mme Maxime, présenta Dumbledore.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et une trentaine de filles en tailleur bleu-gris avec un chapeau en forme de cône entrèrent gracieusement. Elles s'inclinèrent deux fois devant les garçons qui sifflaient et presque bavaient devant elles.

-Des filles, des tonnes filles ! Et pas n'importe lesquelles, des françaises ! Murmura Blaise.

Pansy le foudroya du regard avant de se reconcentrer sur les filles. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi les garçons bavaient, ces filles ressemblaient à des mannequins et leurs uniformes ne cachaient rien.

Les filles de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs et leur directrice arriva.

-Mon dieu ! Mais c'est une géante ! Souffla un des élèves de Gryffondor.

À la fin de leur spectacle, toute la salle applaudit et Dumbledore accueillit avec joie la directrice.

-Et maintenant, accueillons nos amis du Nord, les fiers garçons de Dumstrang et leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff ! Cria Dumbledore pour couvrir le bruit qui régnait dans la salle.

Contrairement à la présentation des filles, les garçons de l'école scandinave faisaient une danse plus dangereuse et agressive. Mais la rapidité et la souplesse de leurs mouvements étaient impeccable que c'était au tour des filles de baver. Certaines crièrent quand le directeur arriva avec la vedette de l'école : Viktor Krum. Karkaroff et Dumbledore échangèrent une accolade et après avoir placé les filles à la table de Serdaigle et les garçons à celle de Serpentard, le banquet apparut.

-Professeur Dumbledore, mes pégases ont fait un long voyage, je souhaiterai qu'ils soient traités avec bienveillance, demanda Mme Maxime au moment du dessert.

-Soyez sans crainte Mme la directrice. Hagrid, notre gardien de chasse s'en occupera personnellement, la rassura Dumbledore.

-Mais faites attention Mr Hagrid. Il ne boive que du Whisky pur malt, le prévint la directrice.

Hagrid rit nerveusement et planta sa fourchette dans la main du professeur de musique qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas hurler de douleur. À la fin du repas, un couple d'hommes apparut et posa devant la table des professeurs un boîte assez lourde. Dumbledore s'en approcha, provoquant ainsi un silence complet.

-Cet boîte renferme l'une des reliques les plus impressionnantes que le monde ait connu. Une gloire éternelle attend celui qui remportera la victoire et gagnera un plus de cela la plus belle des récompenses que l'homme peut espérer, cette preuve de la victoire : le Trophée des Champions ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant l'objet. Pour plus de précisions, je vais laisser le directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale vous expliquer, Mr Bartemius Croupton.

Pendant le discours du directeur, un homme de taille moyenne venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, scannant la salle de son œil. Il fit un pas en avant quand le plafond magique se transforma en un ciel orageux et des trombes d'eaux tombaient sur les élèves. Réagissant rapidement, l'homme lança un sort qui stoppa la pluie, attirant l'attention de toute la salle sur lui.

-C'est Alastor Maugrey ! Souffla Théo.

-L'auror ? Celui qui a rempli plus de la moitié d'Azkaban ? Demanda Blaise.

-Lui-même, il a arrêté un grand nombre des partisans de Vous-savez-qui mais il paraît qu'il a perdu la raison ! Dit Drago.

L'auror avança vers Dumbledore, lui serra la main et rouspéta au sujet du plafond. Il scanna à nouveau la salle et prit d'une violente secousse, il sortit un flacon et but son contenu, ne retenant pas une grimace.

-Que croyez-vous qu'il boit ? Demanda Pansy.

-Je sais pas mais ça n'a pas l'air fameux, dit Harry.

Maugrey grimaçait encore mais il s'était assis à la table à côté de Severus, laissant Croupton prendre la parole.

-Suite aux nombreux accidents lors des anciens Tournois, le Ministère a décidé d'interdire le Tournoi au moins de 17 ans et …

Croupton se tut à cause du brouhaha des élèves indignés par la loi qu'avait imposé le Ministère, on entendait surtout les jumeaux Weasley se plaindre. Devant cette cohue, Dumbledore hurla à plein poumon.

-SILENCE !

Le silence régna immédiatement et Dumbledore profita de ce moment pour montrer l'objet qui était présent dans la salle, révélant une imposante coupe en métal.

-La coupe de feu ! Vous mettrez vos noms à l'intérieur et dans trois jours, les grands Champions seront désignés. Mais prenez garde, une fois lancé dans la compétition, on ne revient pas en arrière. À ce moment là, le Tournoi commencera, prévint Dumbledore à côté de la coupe, enflammée de flammes bleues.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce du directeur au sujet de la Coupe de feu et il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant que l'on connaisse les représentants de chaque école. Beaucoup de septième année parlaient de ça mais en réalité peu d'entre eux voulaient y participer. Principalement des élèves de Dumstrang y mettaient leurs noms. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient essayé de mettre leurs noms mais jusque là ce fut un échec. Bref, allons plutôt avec notre groupe qui a pour le moment deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Alastor Maugrey. Serpentard et Gryffondor se sont réunis devant la porte de la salle, attendant que leur professeur arrive.

-Bougez vous les fesses, sales gamins ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! Hurla Maugrey en ouvrant la porte avec un coup pied puissant.

Ne voulant pas fâcher leur professeur, les élèves obéirent illico presto.

-Je me présente Alastor Maugrey, ex-auror, Ministère mécontent. Je suis venu enseigner parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé, fin de l'histoire et fin de la conversation. Des questions ? Demanda Maugrey.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il commença son cours.

-Bien, est-ce quelqu'un peut me dire combien il y a de sorts interdits dans notre monde.

-Trois monsieur, dit Hermione.

-Très bien et pourquoi sont-ils appelés ainsi ? Continua son professeur.

-Ils sont impardonnables … l'utilisation de l'un d'entre eux …

-Vous donne la permission de séjourner à Azkaban, exact, finit Maugrey. Le Ministère pense que vous être trop jeune pour apprendre ses sorts. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il faut que vous sachiez ce qui vous attend ! Est-ce que vous pouvez coller votre chewing-gum autre part que sous le dessous de votre table Mr Finnegan ?!

-C'est pas vrai, il voit de derrière son dos, souffla Seamus en provoquant des rires derrière lui.

-Et encore au fond de la salle, hurla Maugrey en leur lançant sa craie.

-Alors qui peut me donner un de ces sortilèges. WEASLEY ! Debout !

Ron couina quand le professeur a dit son nom et se leva doucement.

-Alors ? Pressa Maugrey.

-Eh bien … mon père m'a parlé d'un de ces sorts. Le sortilège de l'imperium, dit Ron.

-Ah oui, ton père l'a souvent utilisé dans le passé, peut-être qu'une petite démonstration te montrera pourquoi il a fait ça, dit Maugrey en allant vers un bocal contenant une araignée.

-Bonjour ma petite beauté. _Amplificatum ! Impero !_ , dit leur professeur.

Guidant l'araignée maintenant géante avec sa baguette, il l'envoya à la table de Olivia et Sophie. Olivia hurla de terreur et Sophie prit son livre pour éjecter l'araignée sur la table d'à côté. Les élèves riaient comme des fous tandis que leur professeur avait amené l'araignée sur la manche d'une des jumelles Patil puis sur la tête de Ron. Le pauvre garçon était en train de défaillir, ce qui faisait rire Drago. Malheureusement, Maugrey l'avait entendu et l'araignée atterrit sur son nez. Drago supplia Harry de l'enlever mais celui-ci était pétrifié de terreur, le souvenir des araignées de Aragog encore bien présent dans son esprit. Finalement Maugrey prit la parole en enlevant l'araignée du visage de Drago.

-Elle est douée hein ? Que vais-je faire maintenant, lui demander de sauter par la fenêtre, dit-il en envoyant l'araignée contre la fenêtre. Ou se noyer, continua-t-il en la mettant à la surface de l'eau avant de la ramener dans sa main.

La salle se calma et attendit que leur professeur continue.

-Beaucoup de personnes ont dit qu'il ont été sous l'emprise de ce sortilège quand ils obéissaient au ordres de Vous-savez-qui mais il y a un problème : et si jamais ils nous mentaient ? Bien, un autre, donnez-moi un autre sort. Quelques mains hésitantes se levèrent, même Neville.

-Longdubat, c'est ça ? Debout. D'après le professeur Chourave, tu as des dons pour l'Herbologie.

-Il y a … le sortilège endoloris.

-Exact, exact, viens, dit Maugrey en entraînant le Gryffondor au bureau. Le sortilège de torture. _Endoloris !_

L'araignée reçut le sort de plein fouet et commença à lâcher des petits cris, se recroquevillant pour échapper à la douleur. Neville était pâle devant l'araignée et son visage montrait qu'il avait peur mais surtout, il avait mal. Hermione l'avait bien remarqué et cria.

-Ça suffit ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il souffre, arrêtez !

Maugrey entendit la plainte de son élève et remarqua enfin que Neville tremblait.

-Je suis désolé mon garçon, tu peux retourner t'asseoir, dit-il avant d'aller à la table d'Hermione. Vous connaissez le troisième sort Mme Granger ?

-Hermione fit non de la tête, regardant la pauvre bête.

-Non ? _Avada kedavra !_ Hurla-t-il.

Un faisceau vert engloutit l'araignée et la tua sur le champ.

-Le sortilège de la mort. La mort nous frappe dès qu'on le reçoit mais il y en a un a survécu et il est ici, dit-il en regardant Harry.

À la fin du cours le groupe quitta précipitamment la salle.

-Ce gars est impressionnant mais effrayant aussi, dit Drago.

-Attends mais tu te rends de ce qu'il a fait, il y a une bonne raison pour que ces sortilèges soient interdis et vous avez vu la tête de Neville …

Harry arrêta Hermione et lui montra Neville, adossé contre l'un des vitraux, regardant la pluie tomber. Hermione essaya de le consoler mais leur professeur arriva et proposa à Neville de prendre le thé avec lui.

Le lendemain soir, tout le monde s'était réuni dans la Grande Salle, on allait enfin découvrir qui était les Champions. À la table des professeurs, certains ministres dont Tom étaient présents.

-Bien, le grand jour est arrivé, déclara Dumbledore. Je ne vais donc pas vous impatienter donc que le sélection commence !

Une vague de magie traversa la salle et tout le monde comprit que Dumbledore en avait besoin pour faire fonctionner la Coupe. Le directeur mit ses mains sur la Coupe et quelques secondes plus tard, les flammes virèrent au rouge et crachèrent un papier que Dumbledore attrapa.

-Le Champion de Poudlard est … Cédric Diggory !

Une houle d'applaudissement retentit dans la Salle et Cédric se leva, alla serrer la main du directeur puis partit dans l'annexe. La Coupe cracha deux autres papiers. Fleur Delacour était la Championne de Beauxbâtons et Viktor Krum était celui Dumstrang.

-Excellent, nous avons à présent nos trois Champions, la première tâche aura lieu dans un mois et nos élèves pourront nous montrer leurs …

Dumbledore arrêta de parler parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose : la Coupe de Feu n'avait pas fini la sélection. Il se retourna et s'approcha doucement de la relique qui cracha un petit bout de papier déchiré. Il le récupéra et il laissa échapper une petit cri de surprise.

-Harry Potter ! Hurla-t-il.

Harry se figea à l'entente de son prénom. Comment son nom était arrivé dans la Coupe ?

-HARRY POTTER ? Hurla une deuxième fois le directeur.

-Vas-y Harry, vas-y ! le poussa Hermione inquiète.

Harry avançait lentement vers le directeur. Il entendait à peine les autres qui l'accusaient d'avoir triché. Dumbledore lui donna le bout de papier et quand Harry le regarda, il savait qu'il avait avoir des problèmes. C'était bien son nom mais en plus, c'était son écriture. Il se dirigea vers l'annexe, rejoindre les trois autre Champions. Le trajet semblait interminable, il sentait le regard des adultes sur lui et quand il passa devant son parrain, Severus était pâle mais pas de colère, il était inquiet. Il quitta la Grande Salle et quand il était dans l'annexe, il se réfugia dans un coin à gauche, ignorant les autres. Il réfléchissait sur la façon dont ce fichu bout de papier était allé dans la Coupe qu'il entendit Dumbledore et Mme Maxime. Il se leva et paniqua en voyant la tonne de monde qui s'avançait vers lui. Il s'efforça de ne pas crier de peur quand Dumbledore le plaqua contre le mur, très sérieux.

-Harry? As-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Non monsieur, dit Harry.

-As-tu demandé à quelqu'un de le faire ?

-Non monsieur.

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Mais il ment, c'est évident ! Protesta Mme Maxime.

-Foutaise ! La Coupe de Feu est une relique puissante, seul un puissant sort de confusion aurait pu permettre à Mr Potter de réaliser cet exploit et ce n'est PAS à la portée d'un élève de quatrième année, dit Maugrey.

-Vous sembler avoir longtemps réfléchi à la question Fol Œil ? Se moqua Karkaroff.

-Voyons Karkaroff, vous savez qu'il est inutile que je réponde à cette question. On a assez partagé de moment ensemble dans le passé, lui rappela Maugrey.

-Cela ne résout rien Alastor ! Je m'en remets à vous Barty ! Dit Dumbledore.

-Le règlement est formel, son nom a été pioché par la Coupe. Mr Potter n'a pas le choix, il est à présent un Champion du Tournoi, déclara Barty.

Harry tourna presque de l'œil et la dernière chose dont il se souvint, c'était une paire de bras qui le retenait avant qu'il ne tombe.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Tom, Minerva, Severus et Alastor parlaient de l'événement tragique.

-Albus vous devez empêcher ça ! Protesta Minerva.

-Vous avez entendu Barty, je ne peux rien faire pour lui, dit Dumbledore.

-Minerva a raison Dumbledore, ce n'est qu'un gosse de 14 ans. Il mourra dès la première tâche, ajouta Tom.

-Si je peux me le permettre, je pense que Minerva a aussi raison mais vu les circonstances, mieux vaut … laisser les choses se faire, dit Severus.

-Ne rien faire, se servir de lui comme un appât ? Potter est un garçon, pas un bout de viande ! Paniqua Minerva.

-Je suis d'accord avec Severus, Alastor ? Surveillez Potter et n'hésitez pas à l'aider, demanda Dumbledore.

-Je pense pouvoir le faire, dit Maugrey.

-Excusez-moi ? Dit une voix féminine.

Tous les adultes se retournèrent et virent Elenna qui était pâle comme un fantôme.

-Elenna mon enfant, quelque chose vous tracasse ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Non … j'ai … j'ai oublié le mot de passe de mon portrait, expliqua Elenna.

Tom fronça les sourcils ainsi que Severus. Ils avaient tous les deux compris que la jeune fille mentait. Dumbledore lui donna le mot de passe et elle les quitta après s'être excuser de les avoir déranger.

-Potter n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend, termina Minerva en quittant à son tour le bureau.

* * *

Harry qui est un Champion et Elenna qui écoute aux portes ... à suivre !

merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la prochaine


	29. Chapter 26

Salut tout le monde

merci d'avoir lu l'histoire et d'avoir laissé des commentaires.

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 **Adenoide : nous ne pouvons pas répondre à tes question car c'est la suite de l'histoire.**

 _flashback et sort  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 26 :

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'était réveillé dans son lit et Drago lui avait expliqué que Tom l'avait amené ici mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'a choqué. C'était plutôt les paroles que Elenna avait dites quand elle était venue les voir au sujet du Tournoi.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Harry venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance quand il entendit Elenna venir vers eux, énervée._

 _-Cet homme est fou, il est indigne d'être le directeur de cette école ! Cria-t-elle._

 _-Oh ! Moins fort Elenna. J'ai assez mal à la tête ! Grogna Harry._

 _-Pardon, murmura Elenna._

 _Elle se calma pendant cinq minutes, permettant à Harry de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait dire. Comprenant que son groupe voulait des explications, elle répéta ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore._

 _-Tu participeras au Tournoi Harry, tu n'as pas le choix. McGonagall et le conseiller ont pris ta défense mais Rogue a décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'on te laisse concourir et Dumbledore est d'accord avec lui ! Il peut te sauver mais il ne veut pas ! Cet homme est cruel, tu n'as que 14 ans Harry, tu ne connais que la moitié des sorts que les autres Champions connaissent. Beaucoup de gens sont morts dans ce Tournoi et il le sait et …_

 _-Calmez-vous Mlle Flamel, il est inutile de crier comme ça, l'interrompit Tom._

 _-Vous … mais vous vous rendez compte ! Il se peut qu'il meurt dès la première tâche ! Protesta Elenna._

 _-Je sais et c'est pourquoi j'espère que vous le soutiendrez dans ce calvaire, la stoppa Tom._

 _-De toute façon, il ne peut pas y échapper, déclara Hermione._

 _-Comment ça ? Demanda Drago._

 _-La Coupe de Feu est une relique puissante. Quand elles désignent quelqu'un, cette personne est reliée à un contrat magique à vie. Harry est obligé de participer au Tournoi si il veut rester en vie, répondit Hermione._

Fin flash-back:

Harry essayait de jouer avec ses amis mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce bout de papier avait fichu son année en l'air et maintenant, Elenna avait des doutes au sujet de Dumbledore. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses et en plus Severus voulait le voir demain soir pour lui parler. Et ses parents n'étaient pas au courant … sa vie va devenir un enfer !

À 19 h, Harry était dans les appartements de Severus. Il était nerveux et son parrain ne souhaitait pas parler pour l'instant.

-Écoute Sev, je suis fatigué donc si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le maintenant, dit Harry.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça mais avec mon avis ou non tu es obligé de participer à ce Tournoi, avoua Severus.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Harry.

-De ma part uniquement, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui souhaite te parler, dit Severus en regardant la porte.

-Mais …

Harry ne dit rien de plus car un énorme chien noir lui sauta dessus.

-Ah Patmol, c'est toi ? Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! S'écria Harry qui étouffait un peu.

-Sale cabot, je t'avais dit de ne pas monter sur le canapé et redevient comme avant, grogna Severus.

Patmol le regarda ennuyé mais il obéit et se transforma en humain.

-Snivellus, tu es méchant ! Je voulais profiter de mon filleul ! Pleura Sirius.

-Je m'en fou ! Tu n'es pas libre et tu peux être arrêter à n'importe quel moment. Merlin, pourquoi j'ai accepté la demande de Lucius, gémit Severus.

-Parce que tu m'aimes ? Proposa Sirius.

-Même pas en rêve ! Hurla-t-il en peu rouge.

Harry haussa un sourcil devant le comportement de Severus. Quelque chose se passait dans sa tête et ça ne devait pas être innocent.

-Bref Siri, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Demanda Harry.

-La Coupe de Feu … es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir mis ton nom dans la Coupe ? Dit Sirius.

-Non ! Je ne l'ai pas fait ! S'énerva Harry.

-Ok, ok, le calma son parrain. Je te crois mais ce que tu me dis confirme mes soupçons.

-Tes soupçons ? Dit Harry.

-Voldemort est, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, en train de revenir. Je pense que c'est un piège Harry et puis, il y a des mangemorts dans le château, expliqua Sirius.

-Des mangemorts ? Mais je pensais que …

-Quelqu'un approche ! Les alerta Severus. Siri ! Va à la niche !

C'était un code que Severus avait mis en place pour prévenir Sirius en cas d'intrus présents à proximité. Sirius se transforma et se cacha dans une petite boîte tandis que Harry et Severus, prenait une tasse de thé, tendant l'oreille.

-Excusez-moi Severus ! Puis-je vous parler un moment ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Severus ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le directeur. Harry but rapidement sa tasse et partit à la bibliothèque, prétextant avoir un devoir de Potions à faire pour le lendemain.

En réalité, Harry se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école avec la carte du Maraudeur. Il en voulait à Dumbledore pour avoir coupé sa conversation avec Sirius et avec le scandale de la Coupe de Feu, tous les élèves l'insultaient quand il le voyait. Il se trouvait au niveau des serres de Mme Chourave quand une explosion retentit au dessus de sa tête et un filet de colle le fixa au sol. Il essaya de s'en échapper mais plus il se débattait, plus la colle l'envahissait.

-Fred ! George ! C'est bon, vous avez gagné, libérez-moi de cette chose ! S'impatienta Harry.

-Oh sœurette, il semblerait que quelqu'un a mordu à l'hameçon, dit une jeune fille brune.

-Mais tu as raison et quelle chance c'est Harry Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! S'écria la fameuse sœurette.

-Euh … ravi de vous rencontrer mes dames, mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh, comme c'est impoli de notre part. On a oublié de se présenter. Je m'appelle Marion Elbre, dit la brune.

-Moi c'est Aliyah Elbre, dit la blonde.

-Et nous sommes sœurs jumelles ! Dirent-elles ensemble.

Harry frissonna à leur façon de parler qui ressemblait à celle des jumeaux Weasley. D'après leur uniforme, elles venaient de Beauxbâtons mais leur accent anglais était parfait, contrairement aux autres.

-Donc, que voulez-vous ? Demanda Harry.

-Connais-tu les frères Weasley ? Il se trouve qu'ils ont piqué notre curiosité et on souhaitait les voir. Ce piège leur était destinés mais tu es arrivé bien avant eux, bouda Marion.

Oh Merlin ! Si ces filles étaient des répliques françaises des jumeaux Weasley, le monde courait à sa perte. ils allaient tous mourir. Ne jamais mettre ces quatre là ensemble !

-Oui je les connais mais vu que je suis à Serpentard et eux à Gryffondor, la relation qu'on entretient est … difficile, mentit Harry.

-Menteur, chantonna Aliyah. Vu comment tu as prononcé leurs noms il y a quelques minutes, tu dois très bien t'entendre avec eux.

Harry déglutit sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper et il ne voulait pas que ces files trouvent les garçons. Il commença à prier Morgane pour qu'un miracle arrive et vite.

-Marion ! Aliyah ! Mme Maxime vous attend ! Cria une fille de Beauxbâtons. Et que faites-vous à ce pauvre garçon ?

-On discutait Isabella, tu ne vas pas te plaindre, soupira Marion.

-Oh non, je vous encourage même à continuer à vous lier d'amitié avec des élèves de Poudlard. En revanche, je ne suis pas pour l'emprisonnement des élèves avec vos tours de magie ! Expliqua Isabella.

-Très bien, on va voir Mme Maxime. À plus tard Harry ! Hurla Aliyah.

-Enlevez cette colle au moins ! Hurla-t-il en désignant la colle qui le retenait toujours au sol.

-Tu sais qu'il faut juste la faire fondre ? C'est assez facile comme sort, dit Isabella.

-Je suis un élève de quatrième année ! Dit Harry.

-AH ! Alors c'est normal que vous ne le connaissez pas, on l'a appris en cinquième année. _Liquescimus !_

Un sort doré sortit de la baguette et la colle fondit. Harry se dégagea de l'endroit piégé avec Isabella et arriva dans le jardin.

-Bonjour au fait, mon nom est Isabella Llore, se présenta-t-elle.

-Harry Potter, dit Harry.

-Le fameux Harry Potter, le rêve de toutes les filles du monde. Ravie de faire ta connaissance mais je dois te laisser, Mme Maxime a horreur des gens qui sont en retard, dit Isabella. Et je te préviens, les jumelles ne vont pas te lâcher jusqu'à ce que tu leur donnes ce qu'elles veulent. Bonne chance !

Harry la regarda partir. Merlin ! Cette année va être difficile si je continue à rencontrer des gens fous, pensa-t-il.

Sophie était à la bibliothèque, regardant les différentes créatures magiques qui pouvaient parler aux animaux. Seul problème, quasiment tous les livres qui parlaient de ça avaient disparu. La bibliothécaire lui avait assurée qu'il y avait une dizaine de livres et elle en avait seulement trouvé deux. Elle s'installa à une table et feuilleta le livre rapidement.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on acceptait les vampires à Poudlard, annonça un garçon derrière elle.

-Oh, il y a un début à tout. Je croyais aussi que les vampires n'aimaient pas les humains dans le Nord-Est du monde ? Dit Sophie sans se retourner.

-Il s'est avéré qu'ils pouvaient être utiles dans notre formation, dit l'inconnu.

-Votre formation ? Se moqua Sophie.

-Pour vivre avec les humains, il faut faire des sacrifices. Comme arrêter de les chasser, la violence entre nos deux peuples. Nous avons fait beaucoup de sacrifices par rapport à eux qui nous considèrent encore comme une menace. Mais tant qu'ils nous apprennent des choses intéressantes, on fait comme si il n'y avait pas de problèmes, expliqua le jeune homme.

-Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que je passe la plupart de mon temps avec un groupe d'humains. Ce n'était qu'une mission au départ et je pensais qu'ils étaient inutiles mais je me suis trompée. Ils m'ont montrée la seule chose que je ne pourrai jamais avoir avec quelqu'un comme moi : de l'amour et de l'amitié. Non pas que ma famille et mon clan ne m'aiment pas. Mes parents m'aiment car je suis leur fille, ce qui est normal mais mon clan m'aime pour mes compétences et mon statut, pas pour la personne que je suis. Est-ce pareil pour vous, monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Voyant le jeune homme, elle se sentit défaillir. Le jeune homme devant elle était … beau. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, il était grand, à peu près 1m80, il avait la peau pâle comme tous les vampires. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et lisses, une mèche cachait son œil droit mais celui de gauche la regardait avec intérêt. Son œil était d'un rouge carmin, proche de la couleur du sang et Sophie pouvait deviner qu'il avait l'habitude de porter quelques piercings au niveau de l'oreille. La beauté vampirique dans toute sa splendeur mais celle-ci n'était pas mortelle, elle était naturelle.

-Silverstone, Dracule Silverstone, se présenta le garçon.

-Eh bien Mr Silverstone, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je dois partir pour mon prochain cours, dit Sophie.

-Quelle déception, j'ai eu un certain plaisir à vous connaître, dit Dracule. Sophie sourit et prit les livres pour les réserver quand Dracule l'arrêta.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom ?

-Consultez les registres Silverstone et peur-être que vous arriverez à savoir qui je suis, dit Sophie avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Elle entendit le rire du jeune homme quand elle quitta la salle. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle de Métamorphose, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'empruntait jamais ses livres sous son vrai nom et son pseudo venait d'une histoire qu'elle avait lu au hasard. Le garçon allait avoir du fil à retordre.

Harry était à la table de Serpentard avec ses amis et il leur expliquait sa rencontre avec les trois filles de Beauxbâtons.

-Des jumelles ? Comme les Weasley ?! Merlin mais si on les met ensemble, c'est la fin du monde ! Désespéra Drago.

-Et l'autre ? Elle a l'air mieux, dit Pansy.

-J'avoue qu'elle m'a sauvé mais bon, je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant, dit Harry.

-Salut les gens, salua Elenna et Lou.

-Salut … qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivées ? Demanda Harry.

-Longue histoire, les jumelles Elbre ont décidé d'essayer quelques potions digne des Weasley, ricana Lou.

En effet, les deux filles avaient la peau bleue, Lou avait les cheveux blancs au lieu de ses cheveux violets et Elenna les avait orange.

-Mais vous êtes mimis comme ça, dit Blaise en lorgnant les deux filles.

-Blaise, je sens d'ici tes hormones pervers donc tu es prié de les ranger avant que je t'envoie dans le mur, le menaça Lou.

-Ça sert à rien Lou, avec l'âge, ça va empirer, souligna Olivia.

-Mais quand même ! C'est impoli ! Se plaignit la jeune loup-garou.

-Je pense que tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec ta force de loup-garou, tu sauras te débrouiller, ce qui n'est pas vraiment la cas de notre pauvre Elenna, dit Sophie.

-Enfin bref, dit Elenna. Quelqu'un d'autre a rencontré une personne bizarre ?

-Un jeune vampire est venu me voir il y a quelques minutes, annonça Sophie.

-Un vampire ? De quel école ? Demanda Harry.

-Dumstrang, et celui là n'hésite pas à se montrer, il s'appelle Dracule Silverstone, répondit-elle.

-J'en ai entendu parlé. Il paraît qu'il a un don pour le combat et surtout le corps-à-corps. C'est un élève intelligent qui n'a jamais eu de problèmes et il fait parti du clan Akash.

-Akash ? Ce nom m'est familier, souffla Sophie.

-Ah Potter, je vous cherchais, dit Severus. Une interview aura lieu demain à 10 h afin de mieux connaître les quatre Champions. Et j'ai aussi un message de Hagrid, il m'a dit que vous devez le rejoindre dans deux jours à sa cabane.

-Euh … merci professeur, dit Harry.

Severus roula les yeux et quitta le groupe qui continuait de parler de tout et de rien quand la sonnerie retentit.

-Mince ! Lou, dépêche-toi ! On a cours de l'autre côté du bâtiment ! Hurla Elenna.

Le lendemain, Harry était en compagnie de Cédric, Fleur et Viktor en train de poser pour la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils souriaient devant le photographe tandis que Rita Skeeter les regardait, heureuse.

-Vous êtes si mignons mes chéris. Je suis Rita Skeeter, reporter pour la Gazette de Sorcier. Mais ça vous le savez déjà, c'est vous qui nous intéresse ! Quelle personnalité se cache sous ses mignonnes petites joues roses. Le courage était-il nécessaire pour de si beaux garçons ? Est-ce que certaines faiblesses se cachent sous vos muscles ? Bref, moi, moi et moi veut tout savoir, sans parler de mes lecteurs assoiffés. Qui souhaite passer le premier ?

Les quatre adolescents continuaient de regarder droit devant eux, ne souhaitant pas être la première victime de cette folle. Devant le manque d'enthousiasme de ses invités, Rita bouda.

-On va prendre le plus jeune, qui est très charmant d'ailleurs, dit-elle en traînant Harry dans la pièce à côté qui était un placard à balai.

-Oh c'est vraiment petit, dit Rita.

-Pas étonnant, c'est un placard à balai, remarqua Harry.

-Je suis étonnée que tu connaisses ce genre d'endroit, dit Rita. Enfin bref, Harry. J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Donc voilà, tu es un pauvre petit garçon de 12 ans …

-J'en ai 14, la stoppa Harry.

-Sous le point de te battre contre trois adversaires qui techniquement sont plus forts que toi autant physiquement que mentalement. Anxieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, avoua Harry en regardant la plume qui marquait trop de mots à son goût.

-Ne t'occupes pas de la plume. Mais après tout, tu n'es pas un simple petit garçon de 12 ans …

-14 ans ! La coupa de nouveau Harry.

-Ton histoire est légendaire Harry. Est-ce le trouble psychologique qui t'as poussé à faire ça ? C'est compréhensible, on peut avoir des problèmes mentaux quand on perd ses parents à un si jeune âge, compatit la journaliste.

-Hé, je vous interdis de parler de mes parents. Ils ont rien à voir avec ça, s'offusqua Harry.

Rita sourit à sa plume et lui posa encore quelques petites questions anodines avant de le laisser partir. Harry quitta précipitamment le placard à balai et donna un petit sourire aux trois autres adolescents. Maintenant, il devait aller voir Hagrid, et vu que c'était la pauser déjeuner, il partit sur le champ à la cabane de son ami.

Il frappa à la porte de Hagrid et se dépêcha d'entrer.

-Harry je ne pensais pas te voir de sitôt, dit Hagrid.

-Désolé de vous déranger Hagrid mais j'avais besoin de plus de précisions au sujet de votre demande, expliqua Harry.

-AH oui, j'ai une surprise pour toi mais tu dois absolument emmener ta cape d'invisibilité ! Dit Hagrid.

-Ok, à samedi alors, salua Harry.

-Oui, à samedi ! Dit Hagrid.

Harry retourna au château. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il ne savait pas à quel sujet.

-HARRY POTTER ! Hurlèrent les jumelles françaises.

-Merlin me vienne en aide ! Hurla-t-il en fuyant les filles.

Il courut jusque dans la Grande Salle où il espérait se cacher mais les jumelles furent plus rapide et le plaquèrent au niveau de la porte.

-Bien essayé Harry mais la partie est terminée, déclara Marion.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Fred.

-Merlin ! Harry, tu t'es fait attraper par une fille ! S'exclama George.

-Fred, George, je vous présente Marion et Aliyah Elbre, vos homologues français, grimaça Harry.

-Mesdemoiselles, quel honneur …

-De vous rencontrer mais si …

-Vous voulez bien lâcher notre Ryry …

-On vous remercie, dirent-ils ensemble.

Les jumelles rougirent et s'excusèrent rapidement. Elles aidèrent Harry à se relever et s'enfuirent à la table des Serdaigles.

-Forge, on peut dire …

-Gred, elles sont …

-Intelligentes …

-Rusées …

-Et surtout, sexy ! Avouèrent les jumeaux avec un sourire salace.

Harry les laissa dans leurs délires et alla à sa table, attendant que ses amis arrivent.

Samedi soir, Harry et Hagrid étaient dans la forêt interdite et Harry pouvait dire que quelque chose clochait.

-Où est-ce qu'on va Hagrid ? Demanda pour la deuxième fois Harry.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une surprise, répéta Hagrid. Tu as bien amené ta cape d'ailleurs ?

Harry la sortit pour rassurer Hagrid.

-Hagrid … vous vous êtes coiffé et vous avez mis de nouveaux vêtements, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien de grave, c'est juste que quelqu'un doit nous rejoindre.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres quand une voix féminine appela Hagrid.

-Vite mets ta cape et surtout pas un mot ! Ordonna Hagrid en partant devant.

Harry enfila sa cape et rejoignit Hagrid qui était avec Mme Maxime.

-Hagrid, j'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez pas venir ! Quand nous nous sommes revus, j'ai pensé que vous m'aviez oublié, expliqua-t-elle.

-Comment pourrais-je vous oublier Olympe ? Sourit Hagrid.

Harry regardait la scène qui à son goût était bizarre. Très bizarre. Il n'a jamais été attiré par les filles et avec les attaques de Ginny et des jumelles Elbre, il était plutôt traumatisé. Même ses amis étaient inquiets à ce sujet !

-Où allons nous ? Demanda Olympe.

-Vous allez voir, cela va être intéressant ! S'exclama Hagrid. Ils franchirent la forêt et arrivèrent à une sorte de village. Hagrid demanda à Olympe de regarder à sa gauche.

-Oh Merlin ! Serait-ce des dragons ? Cria Olympe.

-Ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? Dit Hagrid.

Harry, qui était resté en retrait, comprit pourquoi Hagrid lui avait demandé de venir. Ces quatre dragons étaient la première tâche du Tournoi. Il vit la directrice de Beauxbâtons s'éloigner et en profita pour rabattre sa cape.

-Des dragons ? C'est une blague j'espère !

-Calme toi, la plupart de ses créatures sont inoffensives, dit Hagrid avant qu'un des dragons lâche des flammes sur eux.

-D'accord, j'admets que ce magyar à pointes est une ordure, avoua Hagrid.

Hagrid et Harry attendirent que Mme Maxime revienne pour retourner au château. Harry les quitta à la lisière de la forêt et alla se coucher. Demain il allait prévenir les autres au sujet de la première tâche.

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry, en compagnie de Drago. Harry avait prévenu Viktor et Fleur au sujet des dragons et il ne restait plus que Cédric a trouvé. Il savait qu'avec son groupe d'amis, Cédric traînait dans la cour principale mais il ne voulait pas y aller. Si Harry avait gagné le respect des jeunes à Serpentard, ce n'était pas le cas au niveau de ses aînés qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le ridiculiser en public. Ils lui en voulaient pour ça et depuis deux jours, la plupart des étudiants portaient des badges qui valorisait Cédric mais par contre, ils avaient aussi la fonction de dire que Harry était un tricheur et un menteur. Tout le monde le suivait à cause de ça et il en avait marre, il ne pouvait pas aller dans les couloirs sans que l'un de ses amis l'accompagne pour faire taire les autres. Enfin bref, il ne restait plus que Cédric et après, il pourra rejoindre son dortoir où tous ses amis l'attendaient. Drago et Harry finirent par arriver dans la cour et ils se mirent en face du groupe.

-Je peux te parler Cédric ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh regardez, c'est notre Potter bien-aimé, ricana un garçon.

-Alors Potter, on est qu'un tricheur ? Continua un autre.

-Bien sûr, dit Cédric en allant loin du groupe.

-Des dragons, c'est la première tâche, dit Harry.

-Tu … tu en es sûr ? Demanda Cédric.

Harry hocha la tête. Assez nerveux parce que depuis tout à l'heure, il se sentait surveillé.

-Tu as prévenu Fleur et Viktor ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha une deuxième fois la tête.

-Eh bien, merci. C'est sympa de ta part, le remercia Cédric.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, dit Harry.

-Ouais, … au fait, je leur avais demandé de ne pas porter le badge mais …

-Je sais, dit Harry avant de se retourner rejoindre son frère.

Il alla à l'arcade Ouest où son frère devait se trouver mais, à la surprise de Harry, il n'y était pas. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la cour mais Drago était nul part en vue. Harry décida de rejoindre rapidement son dortoir. Il se sentait surveillé mais là, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'on le poursuivait. Il courut dans les couloirs, faisant plusieurs détours, afin d'échapper à ses poursuiveurs. Sauf qu'à force de faire plusieurs fois le tour de l'école, il finit par arriver dans un cul-de-sac. Il fit rapidement demi-tour mais quatre élèves de Serpentard lui bloquaient le chemin.

-Bonjour Potter, quelle joie de te voir enfin seul. Je croyais qu'on allait jamais te parler en privé, le salua Will Crockford.

Harry déglutit, il savait très bien que ces quatre-là n'étaient pas venus lui parler. Il rassembla un peu de courage et s'approcha d'eux.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Juste parler, tu sais … au sujet de ton inscription au Tournoi, dit l'un des quatre Serpentard.

-Je vous ai déjà expliqués que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! C'est une erreur ! Expliqua Harry.

-Menteur ! Ton nom était dans la Coupe ! S'exclama Will.

-Et ce n'est pas moi qui a mis mon nom, s'énerva Harry.

Ne voulant plus parler de ce sujet, Harry poussa Will et partit, ignorant que Will le menaçait de sa baguette.

-Sûrement pas jeune homme ! S'exclama Maugrey.

Will se transforma en une chenille que Maugrey s'empressa de prendre dans sa main.

-Je pense que même si je te jette dans un chaudron d'eau bouillante, tu ne comprendrais toujours pas le fait que c'est indigne de viser son adversaire quand il est de dos ! Le menaça Maugrey.

-Alastor, que faites-vous là ainsi que ces sales morveux ? Demanda Severus.

-Professeur ! Le professeur Maugrey a ensorcelé Will en chenille, expliqua l'un des septièmes années.

-Puis-je savoir la raison, Alastor ? Demanda Severus.

-C'est une bonne punition pour une personne qui attaque son adversaire de dos, surtout quand il s'agit de Potter, se défendit Alastor.

-Potter … et où se trouve Will ? Soupira Severus.

Alastor ouvrit sa main et laissa tomber la chenille par terre. Severus redonna à Will sa forme humaine et celui-ci s'enfuit accompagné de ses acolytes.

-Alastor, je sais que vous n'êtes pas habitué mais il est formellement interdit d'utiliser la magie sur les élèves même si vous en avez envie, lui rappela Severus qui repartait en direction des cachots.

-Viens avec moi Potter, on doit parler ! Ordonna Maugrey.

Haar le suivit et ils arrivèrent dans les appartements privés de l'ex-auror. Maugrey s'assit paresseusement et enleva sa fausse jambe.

-Assieds-toi ! Dit Maugrey en poussant un tabouret.

Harry obéit mais il regardait toujours la glace derrière son professeur.

-Ceci est une glace à l'ennemi. Il suffit que je regarde dedans pour savoir si quelqu'un me veut du mal, expliqua Maugrey.

Harry regarda dans la glace et vit apparaître des formes blanches avant qu'un cri sanglant retentit dans la salle. Harry sursauta, regardant la malle qui remuait.

-Je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il y a dedans, tu ne me croirai pas, dit Maugrey. Bon, comment comptes tu t'y prendre avec ton dragon ?

-Euh … je ne sais … pas, bredouilla Harry.

-Réfléchissons ensemble, d'accord ? Fleur Delacour peut paraître faible et fragile mais son intelligence et ses attaques sont mortelles. Cédric Diggory, ce gars là sait improviser à la perfection dans n'importe quelle situation. Quant à Viktor Krum, il a l'air d'une tête brûlée mais avec Karkaroff. On peut être sûr qu'ils ont un plan et ils feront tout pour gagner. Mais toi Potter, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? Résuma Maugrey.

-Eh bien … j'ai quelques qualités pour le Quidditch …

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu tu as plutôt un don, le coupa Maugrey.

-Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'amener un balai, dit Harry.

-Certes mais tu as droit à une baguette, lui sourit Maugrey.

Il lui expliqua rapidement son plan et Harry comprit que c'était sa seule solution pour un élève de quatrième année.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry quitta les appartements de son professeur et se dirigea enfin à son dortoir. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la première tâche et il avait peu de temps pour se préparer mais il allait y arriver, il le fallait.

* * *

voilà, le chapitre suivant sera la première tâche.

merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire

à la prochaine !


	30. Chapter 27

Salut tout le monde !

C'est parti avec la première tâche ! Merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires !

 **Adenoide : en fait, les élèves qui sont en dessous de la 4 ème année sont fiers de voir Harry participer au Tournoi mais pour ceux qui sont en 7 ème année, ils sont rancuniers. ils ne supportent pas l'idée qu'un élève inférieur à eux puisse y participer. pour les jumelles, on adore torturer notre Ryry !**

 **mamy du 83 : les 29 chapitres d'un coup ? on t'applaudit, notre histoire doit vraiment te plaire. merci !**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _sortilèges, flashback et rêves._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 27 :

Dès qu'Harry franchit les portes de son dortoir, Drago lui sauta dessus et le prit dans ses bras.

-Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et toi ? Je croyais que tu étais resté dans la cour, dit Harry.

-C'était le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que tu étais déjà parti, expliqua Drago.

-Et bien sûr tu es parti, dit Harry.

-Oh Merlin ! Sophie, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! S'écria Théo qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans le dortoir.

-Et qu'ai-je fait pour provoquer ta colère ? Demanda Sophie.

-Un entretien musclé avec Silverstone. Ce mec nous a fait subir un interrogatoire pour savoir qui tu étais. Ça a duré près d'une heure ! Se plaignit Théo.

-Qu'as-tu répondu ? S'inquiéta Sophie.

-Rien, mais il doit forcément se douter de quelque chose. Quoique que ce ne soit pas étonnant : on est le seul groupe qui est composé de trois maisons différentes. Il finira bien par deviner qui tu es Sophie et par rapport aux questions qu'il a posées, il est vraiment intéressé par toi, dit Théo.

-Oh ! Mlle Sophie a trouvé quelqu'un, dit Blaise en levant les sourcils.

-La ferme Blaise ! Il ne doit pas savoir qui je suis, en aucun cas. Je vais m'ennuyer sinon, dit Sophie.

-Mais tu es sadique ! S'indigna Théo.

-C'est une qualité pour un vampire, se défendit-elle.

-Hermione ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Les coupa Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je sais que tu es douée en Sortilèges et je dois à tout prix maîtriser le sort _Accio_ , expliqua Harry.

Oui mais … ah, j'ai compris ! Très bien, on commence dès demain, dit Hermione.

-D'accord. 

Pendant toute la semaine, Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient dans une des classes de Métamorphose. Harry se débrouillait bien pour l'instant mais il s'entraînait avec un oreiller. Le poids et la forme étaient complètement différents de celles de son balai. Il était fier de lui mais c'était déjà mercredi. Le vendredi, ils allèrent au terrain de quidditch et cette fois, Harry s'entraîna avec son balai, les résultats furent catastrophiques. Son balai ne bougeait pas ou alors, il lui fonçait dedans pour s'écraser sur une des tours derrière lui. Il finit par réussir au bout de quatre heures et Harry monta directement à son dortoir, épuisé. Il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit sans être allé au banquet. 

Le jour fatidique arriva et Harry tournait en rond dans la tente. Il avait enfilé son costume et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser aux dragons. Merlin ! Et si jamais il oubliait le sort ou s'il ne fonctionnait pas ? Il finit par se mettre dans un coin de la tente, tout seul.

-Harry ! Harry ! Souffla Hermione.

-Hermione ? Dit Harry.

-Bon rappelle-toi, ne panique surtout pas. La clé est de ne pas paniquer face à son adversaire, dit Hermione.

-Oui, essaye juste de penser à ça quand tu es devant un dragon, ironisa Harry.

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot et prit Harry dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes avant qu'un flash ne les éblouit. Ils s'écartèrent et virent Skeeter qui était avec son photographe et sa plume papote.

-Ah l'amour, c'est comment dire … touchant, remarqua Rita. Si jamais vous perdez la première tâche, je m'assurerai que vous soyez à la première page du journal.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. C'est une tente réservée aux Champions et à leurs amis, grogna Krum.

-Oh, mais nous allions partir. Nous avons vu ce qu'il nous faut, le rassura Rita.

-Bonjour mes chers Champions, aujourd'hui va être un jour mémorable et … que faites-vous ici Miss Granger ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Pardon … je retourne dans les tribunes, dit Hermione.

-Enfin bref, approchez les jeunes ! Choisissez un des dragons dans ce sac s'il vous plaît. D'abord vous, Mr Diggory, puis Mlle Delacour, Mr Krum et Potter … où est Potter ? Potter, venez vous mettre à ma gauche. Bon Mr Diggory, allez-y, dit Barty.

Cédric mis sa main dans le sac et pris le premier dragon qu'il attrapa.

-Le Suédois à museau court, dit Barty.

Ce fut autour de Fleur de piocher. Elle tendit la main et attrapa un des dragons délicatement. Elle grimaça un peu de douleur quand son dragon lui mordilla le doigt.

-Le Vert Gallois, dit Barty.

Il se tourna vers Viktor qui prit rapidement son dragon sans sourciller.

-Le Boute au feu chinois, ça promet d'être intéressant, déclara Barty. Il ne reste plus que Mr Potter.

-Le Magyar, souffla Harry.

-Pardon ? Dit Barty.

-Rien, dit Harry en prenant rapidement son dragon.

-Le Magyar à pointes, confirma Barty. Ses quatre dragons ont reçu dès leur arrivée un œuf. Voter but est de voler l'œuf car sans lui, vous ne pourrez pas accéder à la seconde tâche.

-Mr Diggory, vous êtes le premier, dit Dumbledore. Au coup de canon …

Le coup de canon retentit et on voyait Rusard qui tanguait à côté du canon. Les spectateurs commençaient à hurler et à acclamer Cédric. Dumbledore soupira mais laissa les Champions seuls, retournant à sa tour tandis que Cédric partait récupérer son œuf.

Harry avait fini par s'asseoir au lit qui lui était réservé et pendant deux heures, il regarda les Champions quitter la tente un par un. Il entendait tout, les applaudissements, le cri de frayeur. Bref trente minutes plus tard, la voix du directeur retentit.

-Trois de nos Champions sont passés maintenant et ils ont tous réussi la première tâche. Maintenant, je vous demande d'applaudir notre dernier Champion.

Harry se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le terrain. Il ne voulait pas le faire mais sa vie en dépendait et il préférait mourir dans l'honneur que de mourir comme un lâche.

Il arriva à la sortie et observa son environnement. Il n'y avait que de la roche, parfait pour cacher un dragon. Il regarda les tribunes qui était à cinq mètres au dessus de lui, il reconnut facilement ses amis par contre, dans la tout des professeurs, il vit son père, Tom et sa mère. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Affronter un dragon en face de son père, ça passait, mais devant sa mère, ce n'était pas prévu. Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui et se concentra sur l'œuf. Il descendit et atterrit à dix mettre de son objectif. Il avança prudemment et quand il arriva en face de l'œuf, il regarda encore derrière lui avant de tendre la main. Il posa sa main sur l'œuf quand une queue écailleuse l'expulsa et le fit atterrir quelques mètres plus loin contre une paroi. Un peu sonné, il regarda vers la gauche et vit le Magyar qui était … furieux ? Il entendait les cris des tribunes mais il essaya de ne pas y penser et il se dépêcha de se cacher derrière un tas de rochers. Malheureusement pour lui, le Magyar décida que c'était trop près de l'œuf et il le propulsa plus fort cette fois à l'opposé du terrain.

-MERLIN ! Hurla Harry en atterrissant durement sur le dos.

Il essayait de se souvenir des conseils d'Hermione mais face à ce monstre qui aimait lui cracher du feu à la figure, ce n'était pas possible. 

Dans les tribunes, Narcissa regardait son deuxième fils fuir la bête. Elle était accrochée au bras de son mari et elle était paniquée. Son fils ne connaîtra jamais le bonheur tant qu'il portera le nom Harry Potter. Et tout ça à cause d'un vieux fou qui se nourrissait de bonbons au citron. Oh que la vengeance allait être douce quand son mari et elle iront le détruire. Elle sentit Lucius lui serrer le bras il devait aussi pensait à leur vengeance. Elle s'arrêta de penser quand elle entendit des applaudissements et regarda dans l'arène.

Harry, qui s'était caché juste à temps pour ne pas devenir une saucisse grillée, réfléchit rapidement. La technique '' je viens en paix, je vais juste voler ton œuf '' n'a pas fonctionné. Au contraire, il avait mal aux côtes et il ne savait si le Magyar avait d'autres projets pour le manger. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le ciel.

- _Accio éclair de feu !_

Le Magyar lâcha de nouvelles flammes en direction du bras qu'Harry descendit rapidement. Il attendit quelques minutes et quand la foule commença à parler, il pointa le bout de son nez et vit son balai arriver vers lui. Le Magyar était toujours concentré sur lui qu'il se recula un peu et sauta sur son balai quand il sentit les flammes juste derrière lui. La foule l'acclamait et Severus, Minerva, Tom, Lucius et Narcissa reprirent des couleurs. Avec un balai, Harry savait se débrouiller. Harry n'y fit pas attention et vola jusqu'à l'œuf mais le rata de peu à cause du dragon. Il prit un peu de hauteur pour réfléchir à un plan mais à sa plus grande consternation, le Magyar s'envola aussi et se débarrassa de ses chaînes pour le suivre. Harry se mit à faire quelques acrobaties aériennes pour éviter les ailes, la queue pointue et les dents du dragon. Comprenant que le dragon ne le lâchera pas, il fonça par dessus l'espace réservé aux adultes. Il frôla leurs têtes de justesse alors que le Magyar détruisit une partie des tribunes, chassant le jeune homme.

-Lucius, dis-moi que Harry va bien, supplia Narcissa.

Lucius se tourna vers sa femme pâle comme un fantôme.

-Notre fils ne va pas bien, murmura-t-il.

Narcissa serra encore plus le bras de son mari, peu rassurée. Si son fils survit, elle se promit de l'enfermer quelque part à l'abri de tous dangers.

Harry volait en direction de Poudlard avec le dragon juste derrière lui. Il ne pouvait revenir à l'arène parce qu'il ne voulait blesser personne mais d'un autre côté, ce dragon ne le lâchera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Par Merlin ! Il avait une divinité qui souhaitait vraiment sa mort ou quoi ? Il se reconcentra quand il vit la Grande Horloge arriver devant lui. Il monta en piquet et slaloma entre les tours. Le Magyar le suivait toujours et avec sa queue, il réussit à faire tomber Harry de son balai. Harry roula sur le toit et faillit tomber mais rattrapa le bord de la gouttière, se stabilisant au maximum tandis que le dragon hurlait de toutes ses forces. Avec un pied sur la fenêtre en dessous de lui, Harry essaya de trouver son balai qui était justement en bas de cette fenêtre. Il posa ses pieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avança doucement. De son côté le dragon avait vu Harry bouger et il s'approchait de lui dangereusement. Harry attrapa le bout de son balai et le ramena doucement vers lui alors que le dragon était à un mètre de lui. Harry s'agrippa au manche de son balai et sauta dans le vide alors que le dragon cassa la fenêtre quelques secondes après. Harry attendit quelques instant avant de se mettre sur son balai et de s'envoler vers le pont. Le Magyar le suivait toujours et avait réussi à enflammer le bout de son balai. Il approchait vers l'une des arcades du pont quand le Magyar saisit son balai entre ses crocs mais avec la vitesse, le dragon ne passa pas correctement sous le pont et entraîna Harry dans sa chute. Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa chute, ne put retenir un cri de détresse.

Un silence pesant régnait dans les tribunes de l'arène. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que Drago avait entendu le hurlement du dragon et de son frère. Il regardait de temps en temps son père et sa mère. Lucius portait son masque impassible mais sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Merlin ! Son frère n'avait jamais voulu cela. Et pourtant, il avait un don pour avoir des problèmes. Sauf qu'avant il revenait en vie, si jamais il meurt maintenant ses parents et lui allait être anéantis. Drago s'assit sur le banc, regardant Poudlard au loin. Priant Merlin pour voir la silhouette de son frère apparaître. 

Tom sentait à côté de lui la détresse des Malefoy. Il les comprenait un peu, avoir eu Gabriel deux Étés furent suffisant pour connaître le jeune homme. Il était joyeux, malin et assez enfantin mais surtout, il était beau et innocent. Oh oui, il était innocent et cette innocence, Tom voulait la voir encore pour les années à venir. Ce gamin avait changé sa vie, il l'avait égayée. Et plus il grandissait, plus il était magnifique. Gabriel avait grandi même si il ne dépassait pas le 1m65 mais sa graisse de bébé a disparu pour laisser place à un visage fin. Son corps s'était affiné, non pas qu'il ressemblait à une fille mais si il se laissait pousser les cheveux peut-être qu'il ressemblerait à une fille. Et puis il y avait son fessier. Merlin, il était magnifique, bien musclé ni trop petit, ni trop grand. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de mettre ses mains … mais à quoi pensait-il ?! Il est devenu un pervers, mais depuis quand il pense à ça, quoique qu'il n'ait pas de regrets à le faire … non mais ça ne va pas ! Pas du tout ! Tom revint à la réalité quand il entendit Narcissa crier de joie. Il se retourna et vit Harry sur son balai venir vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Il plongea dans l'arène pour attraper l'œuf et sans attendre, il vola dans le couloir qui amène à la tente des Champions et s'affala sur son lit. Il laissa tomber l'œuf de côté et entendit Severus venir près de lui pour lui enlever son maillot et examiner sans épaule. Il entendit vaguement d'autres personnes s'approcher mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. Il s'endormit tranquillement quand il sentit une vive douleur dans son épaule. Il se redressa le souffle coupé et fusilla Severus du regard.

-Désolé Potter mais il est hors de question que vous dormiez maintenant. Votre épaule est disloquée et j'ai besoin de vous réveillé pour la mettre en place. Je n'ai pas de potions pour traiter votre cas donc on va le faire à la manière moldu, dit sadiquement Severus en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de l'épaule de son élève. Lucius, Mr le conseiller, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour maintenir le patient.

Tom se précipita à l'avant pour tenir le bras valide et la tête d'Harry sur le lit tandis que Lucius bloqua ses jambes. Narcissa se rapprocha de son fils et lui prit la main comme signe d'encouragement. Pendant ce temps, Harry paniquait, il ne connaissait pas les techniques moldues en chirurgie mais ça devait faire mal. Il se concentra sur un souvenir agréable quand il entendit un craquement sourd. Il mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que Severus venait de remettre son épaule en place. Il leva la tête en criant et il serrait fermement la main de sa mère, priant pour que la douleur s'arrête. Il attendit un peu avant de se tourner vers son parrain.

-Enfoiré, tu sais que ça fait mal !

-Cinq points à Serpentard pour avoir insulté un professeur. Maintenant buvez cela et allez vous reposer dans votre dortoir, ordonna Severus.

Harry but la potion d'une traite, remit son maillot et quitta la tente à l'aide de ses amis qui avaient récupéré l'œuf.

Dans le dortoir de Serpentard, tout le monde applaudissait Harry. Harry sourit de joie te leva l'œuf.

-Vous voulez que je l'ouvre ? Cria-t-il.

-OUI ! Hurlèrent les Serpentards.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda Harry.

Elenna le regarda terrifié et se boucha les oreilles grâce à un sort en plus de ses mains. Harry ignora l'action de son amie et ouvrit l'œuf. L'œuf laissa échapper un cri strident et tous les Serpentards se bouchèrent les oreilles. Harry allait fermer l'objet infernal mais Drago le devança et ferma l'œuf. Le silence présent dans la salle fut interrompu par le cri d'Harry.

-Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça pour accéder à la deuxième tâche ?!

Elenna enleva son sort et essaya de quitter la salle mais Hermione l'interpella.

-Tu savais que l'œuf allait crier ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je viens de mon dortoir et Fleur a fait la même chose, cria Elenna en fuyant le dortoir, ne souhaitant pas que ses oreilles subissent encore ces cris.

Harry posa sa valise sur son lit, fatigué. Il avait pensé tout la semaine dernière pour comprendre les paroles de l'œuf mais à part avoir perdu un bout de son audition, il n'avait pas avancé. Harry quitta sa chambre, sachant que Dobby allait s'occuper de ses affaires. Il descendit au salon pour retrouver sa famille qui était en compagnie de Tom.

-Bonjour Tom !

-Bonjour Gabriel, comment va ton épaule ? Ce n'est plus douloureux ? Demanda Tom.

-Bien, même si mon _parrain_ a utilisé la manière forte, elle va bien. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Grogna Gabriel.

-Je devais régler quelque chose avec Lucius mais vu qu'il a pris deux semaines de congé, je suis ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances, dit Tom.

-Bien. Drago, on va tester le jacuzzi ? Il fait beau et on sera bien au chaud … proposa Gabriel.

Son frère accepta et ils coururent se changer dans leurs chambres. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard vêtus d'un maillot de bain, une paire de tongs et une serviette sur l'épaule. Ils allèrent à l'extérieur et sautèrent dans la piscine pour ne pas rester exposer au vent frais de l'automne.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Tom.

-Et encore, ça pourrait être pire, soupira Narcissa.

-Bref, je suis venu ici pour te parler Lucius. Ta présence n'est plus nécessaire lors des réunions. Je ne souhaite pas vous voir dans un autre combat, Barty et toi, déclara Tom.

Lucius se tendit sous les paroles de son maître. C'était vrai que la confrontation avec Barty a été physique.

 __

 _Retour en arrière :_

 __

 _Lucius attendait dans le salon Voldemort et les autres mangemorts qui étaient au courant de son état. Il se tourna vers la porte quand elle claqua mais au lieu de trouver son maître, se trouvait Barty._

 _-Oh ! Mais c'est notre traître._

 _-Traître ? Répéta Lucius._

 _-Ne me dis pas qu'élever Harry Potter n'est pas une trahison envers notre maître ? Dit Barty en avançant dans la salle._

 _-Cela dépend de la personne qui m'a demandé de le prendre en charge, déclara Lucius en se levant de sa chaise._

 _-Qu'importe, cet enfant est de toute façon condamné. Comment un enfant avec du sang sale qui coule dans ses veines puisse battre notre seigneur ? Demanda Barty._

 _Cela fut trop pour Lucius et sans arrière pensée, il attaqua l'homme qui a accusé son enfant d'être impur._

 _Voldemort venait de rentré chez lui et partit en direction du salon pour rejoindre Lucius et Barty. Queudver le suivait de quelques mètres derrière lui quand Twinky apparut devant eux paniqué._

 _-Maître ! Maître, Twinky est désolé ! Twinky a essayé de les arrêter maître !_

 _-Assez Twinky ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le stoppa Voldemort._

 _-Maître Lucius et Maître Barty font un combat dans le salon ! Pleura Twinky._

 _-Par la barbe de Merlin ! S'exclama Voldemort._

 _Il courut sans attendre Queudver et ouvrit les portes en grand. Le salon était ravagé : les meubles étaient en miettes contre les murs, les miroirs étaient brisés en mille morceaux sur le sol. Même le lustre en cristal était par terre. Les deux sorciers n'étaient pas mieux : le manteau de Lucius était déchiré et il saignait à l'épaule. Barty avait une blessure à la tempe ainsi qu'à la cuisse._

 _-Stop ! Hurla Voldemort._

 _-Monseigneur ?! Dirent les deux mangemorts surpris._

 _-Qui a commencé ce combat ridicule ? Exigea Voldemort._

 _-Moi monseigneur, j'expliquais à Lucius que ce n'était pas bien d'élever un traître, dit Barty._

 _-Si tu parles de Potter, c'est moi qui ai donné l'ordre à Lucius d'élever le gamin. Comme ça, je garde un œil sur lui, annonça Voldemort en réajustant son masque. Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, on va commencer cette réunion._

 __

 _Fin flash-back:_

-Bien sûr monseigneur, c'est tout à fait compréhensible, dit Lucius.

Tom hocha la tête et ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que les adolescents rentrent se changer. Ils dînèrent rapidement et montèrent se coucher aux environ de 22 h.

 _-Depuis quand je suis dans un couloir et pourquoi j'entends des cris de détresse ? Pensa Tom._

 _Il traversa rapidement le couloir sombre et arriva dans l'arène de la première tâche. Il avança doucement et essaya de deviner pourquoi il était là. Il finit par voir le Magyar devant lui qui semblait s'acharner sur quelque chose au sol. Il s'approcha doucement et vit Gabriel, blessé, essayant de se défendre contre les crocs du dragon qui essayait de le perforer._

 _-Gabriel ! Où est ta baguette ? Cria Tom._

 _L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas mais il comprit quand il la vit juste à côté de lui, par terre. Un hurlement de douleur l'obligea à lever la tête. Le dragon venait de mordre la jambe gauche de Gabriel. Le garçon avait réussi à limiter les dégâts mais sa jambe était quand même dans un sale état. Sans perdre de temps, Tom lança un sort d'aveuglement au dragon et le tua avec l'avada kedavra. Il brûla la carcasse du dragon et vint à côté de Gabriel qui reprenait connaissance._

 _-T-tom … pourquoi es-tu …_

 _-Chut, le dragon est mort. Reste conscient jusqu'à ce que Severus te soigne, dit Tom._

 _-Tu l'as tué ? Demanda Gabriel._

 _-Oui mais ne nous attardons pas ici, le pressa Tom._

 _-Euh Tom ?_

 _-Quoi ! S'impatienta l'adulte._

 _-Tu peux me porter ? Je n'arrive pas à me lever avec ma jambe, demanda Gabriel gêné._

 _-... j'espère que tu n'es pas trop lourd, marmonna Tom en le prenant dans ses bras._

 _Il marcha vers l'entrée du couloir sombre, ne voulant pas tomber et blesser encore plus son garçon._

 _-Tom ?_

 _-Oui ? Dit Tom._

 _-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, dit Gabriel en levant la tête pour regarder Tom._

 _Tom s'arrêta et contempla les lèvres de Gabriel. Elles étaient si belles et pulpeuses. Dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était rapproché des lèvres de Gabriel. Ils étaient proches, peu de mètres les séparait …_

-Oh Merlin ! Hurla Tom.

Il se réveilla dans son lit, en sueur. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu. Il retourna à son lit et essaya de comprendre pour il rêvait de … ça ? Il réfléchit profondément avant de se rendre de son petit problème.

-Par Salazar, cela fait des décennies que mon corps n'a pas réagi de cette façon et en plus, c'est pour un gamin, marmonna Tom dans la salle de bain.

Nagini sortit de sous la couverture, riant intérieurement. Elle avait vu le rêve de Tom et elle était heureuse. Son maître était assez long à la détente quand il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments. Peut-être qu'il finira par comprendre ce qui se passe et qu'il l'acceptera sans poser de problèmes. 

De retour à l'école, les professeurs étaient joyeux, ce qui ne rassurait pas les élèves. Le mois de Novembre passa vite avec les examens avant Noël. Harry avait fait des recherches sur l'œuf, il avait obtenu un résultat satisfaisant mais court quand il prit l'œuf après sa douche. Il avait essayé depuis mais l'œuf continuait d'hurler.

La première semaine de Décembre, Severus entra brusquement dans le dortoir et attendit que tous les élèves le regardent.

-Comme vous le savez tous, le Tournoi des trois sorciers a ajouté quelques règles à notre règlement, commença Severus. C'est pour cela que comme le veut la tradition, un bal aura lieu à Noël.

Les filles parlaient avec enthousiasme tandis que les garçons se plaignaient.

-Bien sûr, je ne m'inquiète sur votre façon de danser, vos parents ont dû vous apprendre. Si vous souhaitez vous entraîner, une des classes de Métamorphose est à votre disposition, continua Rogue.

Harry regarda Rogue avec de gros yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça, certes il avait un petit talent mais ça l'ennuyait tellement qu'il laissait le plus souvent Drago mener la danse. À côté de lui Drago retenait son rire, il avait pensé la même chose que son frère. Merlin ! Il allait bien s'amuser à torturer son frère.

Une semaine après l'annonce du bal, les couples commençaient à se former. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient demandé aux jumelles Elbre, Blaise avait demandé à Isabella (parce qu'elle était française) et Théo avait demandé à Elenna. Lou avait aussi accepté la proposition de Neville. Il ne restait plus que Pansy, Olivia Hermione, Sophie, Drago et Harry qui n'avaient pas de partenaire. Le mercredi soir, les Serpentards étaient avachis sur les canapés de leur dortoir, attendant leurs amies.

-Mais je t'assure que ce mec est fou Sophie, comment pouvait-il penser que j'allais dire oui ? S'écria Hermione.

-Qui t'a mise dans cet état ? Demanda Drago.

-Ronald Weasley, cet idiot m'a proposée d'être sa partenaire au bal alors que pendant des années, il m'a traitée comme une moins que rien ! S'indigna la jeune Gryffondor.

-Wow, c'est vraiment suicidaire. À ce sujet Hermione, accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh … désolé Drago mais j'ai déjà dit oui à quelqu'un d'autre, dit Hermione.

-Qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda Drago, essayant de ne pas paraître jaloux.

-Viktor Krum, dit Hermione.

-J'aurais tenté, soupira Drago. Pansy, tu te mets avec moi ?

-Euh … oui, pourquoi pas, accepta Pansy.

-Okay, qui n'a toujours pas de partenaire ? S'exclama Blaise.

Harry et Olivia levèrent la main.

-Bon, un couple de plus si tu es d'accord Olivia ? Dit Harry.

-Ça ne me dérange pas mais je suis étonnée que personne ne soit venu te voir Harry.

-En fait, j'ai fait une proposition à Cho mais elle a refusé car son partenaire fut plus rapide que moi, expliqua Harry. Mais du coup Sophie, tu es avec qui ?

-Silverstone, grogna Sophie.

-Il a deviné qui tu étais ? Fut surprise Pansy.

-Il a utilisé son don de télépathie pour connaître mon nom, expliqua-t-elle.

-Et tu as accepté ? Demanda Lou.

-Il a remis en cause mon statut chez les vampires et mes capacités. Je n'avais pas le choix et en plus, c'est une atteinte à ma fierté, se justifia-t-elle.

-En gros, tu t'es fait avoir, conclut Hermione.

-Bon, on a plus qu'à s'entraîner à danser maintenant, les coupa Drago. 

Le soir du bal, Drago et Harry répétaient leurs pas de danse et cette fois, Harry menait la danse avec hésitation.

-Dray, je n'aime pas mener la danse c'est ennuyeux et il faut guider sa partenaire, se plaignit Harry.

-Sauf que tu es un homme alors excuse-moi mais être guidé par sa cavalière est très mal vue, dit Drago.

-Euh les garçons ? On peut y aller, dit Olivia.

Les garçons se retournèrent pour faire face aux filles. Olivia portait une robe bleue qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux. L'élastique autour de sa taille la maintenait en place. Ses cheveux étaient tenus par un chignon lâche d'où quelques mèches tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Pansy portait une longue robe noire avec des arabesques rouges au niveau de ses hanches et elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés.

-Les filles … vous êtes magnifiques, les complimenta Harry.

-Vous aussi, vous êtes pas mal, rougit Olivia.

Drago portait sa robe de bal noire, accentuant la pâleur de sa peau et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Il avait aussi décidé de ne pas mettre de gel pour cette soirée. Harry portait la même tenue que son frère mais il portait une chemise verte sombre, mettant en valeur ses yeux émeraude.

-On devrait y aller, dit Harry en prenant la main d'Olivia.

Ils descendirent en bas des escaliers, retrouvant Cédric avec Cho et Fleur avec Ron.

-Merlin ! Il l'a vraiment fait ? Souffla Olivia.

-Ron a demandé à Delacour d'être sa partenaire sauf que contre toute attente elle a dit et il s'est enfui. Mais j'imagine qu'il a dû accepter la vérité, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah Mr Potter, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre les autres vous allez bientôt danser, lui demanda McGonagall.

-Danser ? Répéta Harry.

-Oui, comme le veut la tradition, les Champions ouvrent le bal. Severus ne vous a pas prévenu ? Fut surprise son professeur.

-Euh, non, dit Harry.

-Eh bien vous l'êtes maintenant. Mr Malefoy, je vous demanderai d'aller dans la Grande Salle avec Miss Parkinson, demanda McGonagall.

Elle partit ensuite voir les autres Champions et Harry se rendit compte que Viktor était encore seul.

-Hermione n'est pas prête ?

-Si mais elle avait du mal à se coiffer mais je crois que c'est bon maintenant dit Olivia derrière lui. Harry se retourna et vit Hermione descendre les escaliers. Elle portait une robe rose foncé qui lui serrait la taille avant de tomber lâchement à ses pieds. Viktor la rejoignit et l'escorta vers les autres.

-Elle est belle, souffla Olivia.

McGonagall les appela pour rejoindre le groupe et leur demanda d'attendre que la musique commence.

-Olivia, je suis désolé pour la danse …

-Oui Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, le coupa Olivia.

Harry hocha la tête et se tendit un peu quand il entendit les premières notes de musique. Il suivit les trois couples et entra dans la salle en dernier. Il observa la foule et Lou et Elenna avec Théo et Neville. Lou avait une longue robe blanche, contrastant avec ses cheveux violets. Sa robe avait de longues manches mais ses épaules étaient dénudées. Elenna en portait une de couleur indigo, s'arrêtant à ses genoux. Théo portait sa tenue de bal noire avec une cravate noire et Neville portait la même chose mais avec un nœud papillon blanc. Il repéra rapidement Sophie mais il était arrivé sur la piste de danse et il devait maintenant se concentrer sur ses pas. Il prit Olivia par la taille et commença à danser à la première note jouée.

Harry était contre le buffet, épuisé de sa première danse. Il prit une bierraubeurre et regarda les autres danser.

-Déjà fatigué ? Demanda quelqu'un à sa droite.

-Tom ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-En tant que conseiller du Ministre de la Magie, il est de mon devoir d'assister à cette fête, expliqua Tom.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry en montrant sa boisson.

-De la Vodka, c'est fort mais pas mauvais, dit Tom.

Harry fit un petit signe de la tête et finit rapidement sa boisson.

-Danse ?

-Hein ? Dit Harry.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Demanda Tom.

-M-mais … pourquoi …

-Allez juste pour cette fois. Ton père n'est pas là et ton frère est occupé à autre chose et ce n'est pas une humiliation, dit Tom.

-Mais …

-C'est une demande du conseiller, tu devrais être honoré, plaisanta Tom.

-Comme si j'avais le choix. Soit, je danse avec vous la prochaine danse, souffla Harry.

Sauf que la musique s'arrêta rapidement et les danseurs quittèrent la piste de danse. Quelques minutes après, Tom tira quasiment Harry avec lui et les prépara à danser. Harry essayait de trouver un prétexte pour ne pas danser mais d'autres venaient les rejoindre. Acceptant son destin, Harry souffla un bon coup et attendit que la musique commence quand un nuage de fumée l'engloba. Il sentit un coup de vent sur lui et pas rassuré, il prit du recul mais Tom le tenait contre lui donc il avait à peine fait un pas. Quand le nuage se dissipa, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Il essaya de quitter les bras de Tom mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il regarda Tom avec appréhension et Tom le renvoya le même regard. Harry essaya de parler mais dans la seconde qui suivit, Tom se pencha en avant, le déposant à quelques centimètres du sol dans ses bras et il remarqua que Tom avait du mal à bouger.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

Vive le bal de Noël ! Autant vous prévenir le prochain chapitre sera hilarant.

merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires

à la prochaine !


	31. Chapter 28

Salut tout le monde !

c'est parti pour le bal de Noël. ne nous demandez pas dans quel état on était mais c'est sûr, on n'était pas ivres ! ;p

 **Sabou : le dramione ? t'inquiète il arrive cette année, c'est juste que Drago est un peu réservé sur ses sentiments et il est trop dense pour voir certaines choses.**

 **Adenoide : ça pourrait être Tom ou quelqu'un d'autre, c'est dans les chapitres à venir. en effet Harry n'a pas confiance en lui mais c'est parce que contrairement à la vraie histoire. Harry sait qu'il peut mourir si il fait un faux pas donc bon, il est pas sûr de lui.**

 **mamy du 83 : c'est génial comme histoire ? eh ben espérons que ce chapitre va te plaire, fou rire garanti.**

 **lady hinata 1 : jolie déduction mais ce n'est pas ça .**

 **melodie zik spirit : vu que tu es notre 100 commentaires, ce chapitre est pour toi, profite !**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages

 _en italique, sorts, comptines et flashback_

bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 28 :

-Ladies et gentlemen, bienvenue en ce soir de Noël ! En ce merveilleux jour, nous avons décidé de pimenter les choses, s'exclama Fred sur l'estrade, accompagné de George et des jumelles.

-Nous allons honorer les danses slaves du pays du Nord. Les Mlle Elbre s'occuperont de la musique et heureusement, vous ne pouvez pas quitter la piste de danse ! Continua George.

Harry essaya sérieusement de bouger mais il était collé à Tom et en plus, il avait un problème avec ses vêtements. Ses chaussures étaient trop grandes et son pantalon … tombait !? Il regarda sa veste et remarqua que ce n'était pas la sienne. Il leva doucement les yeux vers Tom et reconnut la veste que portait l'autre adulte comme étant la sienne.

-Tom ? Tu fais quoi en taille ? Souffla Harry.

-Aussi, une potion a été versée dans tout le buffet. Nous pouvons vous contrôler aussi donc toutes tentatives de fuite est inutile, ajouta Fred.

-Du 42 en maillot et 44 pour le pantalon … et toi ? Grinça Tom.

-Du 38.

-Que la fête commence ! Envoie la musique Marion ! Cria George.

Marion hocha la tête, leva sa baguette et dirigea l'orchestre. Une musique rythmée retentit dans la salle et les couples dansèrent, guidés par Fred et George. Harry sentit Tom le lâcher et avec une façon plus que bizarre, Tom enleva son manteau pour le lancer dans la salle. Harry regarda avec horreur sa chemise qui craquait à cause des mouvements de Tom et quelques boutons s'envolèrent aussi. Il prit ensuite Harry par les hanches et commença à danser rapidement. Harry essayait de suivre le rythme mais il perdit en route les chaussures de Tom et il voyait le bout de ses chaussettes qui pendaient mollement au bout de ses pieds. Tom faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être ridicule et de ne pas blesser Harry. Sa chemise tombait en lambeaux et il entendait les coutures de son pantalon craquer. Il se mit tout à coup accroupi avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et il lança simultanément ses jambes à gauche et à droite tandis qu'Harry tournait sur lui-même en sautant. Harry le sentait mal, il voyait ses amis danser et si il n'était pas dans cette situation, il en aurait ri. Il était le seul qui dansait avec un partenaire masculin donc les autres garçons de son groupe dansaient avec les robes des filles. Il voyait d'ici Drago danser avec la robe d'Hermione qui a explosé à cause de sa carrure masculine. Il tenta une dernière fois de s'écarter de la piste de danse et son corps lui obéit mais Tom le rattrapa par la taille et le souleva dans les airs, forçant son pantalon à rester par terre.

-Ah MON PANTALON ! Tout sauf ça, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Pleura-t-il en essayant d'attraper son pantalon par terre.

-Harry … sans pantalon … OH MON DIEU ! Il est à moitié tout nu ! Hurla de rire Olivia qui était la seule personne du groupe à ne pas danser.

Les jumeaux Weasley regardèrent Harry et Tom. S'échangeant un regard complice George chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Marion qui ricana avant d'accepter sa demande. George fit un signe à Fred et celui murmura quelque chose qui força Harry dans les bras de Tom, à quelques centimètres du sol avec Tom juste au-dessus de lui les jambes fléchis. À ce moment, la musique se tut et les jumeaux arrêtèrent les danseurs.

Crac !

Le pantalon de Tom venait de rendre l'âme et ne tenait seulement qu'au niveau de sa taille, le reste pendait le long de ses jambes. Tom était … gêné ? Voir peut-être furieux ? Il voyait Harry en dessous de lui aussi rouge que la couleur du blason de Gryffondor. Il allait hurler sur les jumeaux quand la musique reprit ainsi que la danse. Olivia continuait d'observer Harry et Tom, par terre, le souffle coupé. Elle avait pris beaucoup de photos de ses amis mais elle devait arrêter cette farce parce que sinon le conseiller allait les tuer sans scrupule. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers Aliyah. Elle a failli s'écrouler de rire à nouveau quand Tom frappa les fesses d'Harry qui n'a pas pu retenir son cri peu viril.

-A-Aliyah … stop s'il te plaît... si on ne veut pas mourir, il serait préférable d'arrêter, haleta Olivia un peu trop rouge à cause d'avoir pleuré de rire.

La jeune fille de Beauxbâtons hésita un moment puis se dirigea vers sa sœur qui regarda un moment Olivia avant de jouer la note finale. Les danseurs, qui étaient enfin libres, quittaient précipitamment la Grande Salle. Harry s'était dépêché de chercher son pantalon mais il le retrouva déchiré dans un coin. Tom le rejoignit rapidement et gêné devant la nudité de Tom, Harry lui donna sans penser son manteau, le laissant avec une chemise un peu trop grande qui s'arrêtait à la moitié de ses cuisses.

-Je propose des tenues un peu plus correctes ? Dit Tom. Twinky !

L'elfe de maison arriva devant eux et les regarda, les yeux exorbités.

-Maître ! Jeune Maître ! Nom d'une chaussette ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? S'exclama le pauvre elfe.

-Euh … on a dansé et on va dire que c'était sportif … expliqua Harry.

-Potter ! Nous devons parler au sujet des jumeaux Weasley, je sais que vous les admirez mais là c'est trop ! Hurla Severus.

-Harry regarda son parrain et explosa de rire. Severus n'avait jamais voulu danser, prétextant que c'était inutile mais cette nuit, il avait accepté la demande de McGonagall au moment de la farce. Il était devait Harry, portant une robe écossaise un peu trop moulante mais qui n'a pas pour autant craqué pendant la danse. Comme chaussures, il portait des chaussures à talons hauts mais le pire, c'était ses cheveux. Ils étaient tenus en chignon haut.

-Severus, je ne savais pas que les habits féminins vous allaient si bien, avoua Tom.

Olivia et Harry hurlaient de rire et Olivia réussit à prendre quelques photos de son professeur avant de partir en courant avec un Severus meurtrier derrière elle. Pendant ce temps, Twinky a apporté des vêtements afin que Tom et Harry puisse se changer. 

Le lendemain, Harry était au pont qui reliait Poudlard et la cabane de Hagrid. Il avait fui ses amis à cause de la nuit dernière mais aussi à cause de son rêve.

 __

 _Retour en arrière :_

 __

 _Harry se trouvait dans une assez grande maison au rez-de-chaussée. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le cimetière d'où une grande statue s'élevait. Il la contempla un moment avant d'entendre du bruit à l'étage. Il monta prudemment les escaliers et s'arrêta à la dernière marche. En face de lui la porte était ouverte et trois hommes discutaient. Harry reconnut la personne qu'il avait vu à la Coupe de quidditch._

 _-Maître je vous assure que Potter va bien, il n'est très rassuré mais il est en sécurité, dit l'homme._

 _-Peut-être mais cela ne suffit pas Croupton. La deuxième Tâche est loin d'être facile et il faut qu'il reste en vie ! Siffla une autre personne qu'Harry ne voyait qu'à moitié._

 _-Maître, je pense que enlever le garçon serait un gain de temps considérable, couina Queudver._

 _En le voyant, Harry hésita quelques secondes à rentrer dans la pièce et envoyer son poing dans le visage de ce traître._

 _-Il n'en est pas question Queudver, il faut que l'enfant soit à ma merci, siffla l'homme. Croupton, continue de surveiller notre jeune garçon._

 _-Bien sûr maître, assura Croupton._

 _-Dans ce cas, je pense que tu peux nous rejoindre Harry, dit l'inconnu en se levant de son siège pour lui faire face._

 _Harry le regarda et commença à trembler. C'était l'homme qui l'avait pourchassé après la Coupe de quidditch. Et Croupton qui l'avait appelé maître lui foutait un peu les jetons. Il ne voulait pas fuir mais n'ayant aucune connaissance des lieux, il était difficile de gagner. Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la maison, il longea quelques tombes avant de tomber au sol avec l'homme masqué. Harry se retourna et se débattit essayant de pousser l'homme et lui agrippa son masque. Il le jeta et regarda l'homme … mais il quitta le monde des rêves avant de savoir qui il était._

 __

 _Fin flash-back:_

-Ry … Harry ! Cria Hermione à côté de lui.

-OH Hermione, moins fort, je ne suis pas sourd, grinça Harry.

-Désolé mais tu ne me répondais pas, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Pas grave, dit Harry.

-Harry, est-ce que tu en sais plus ? Demanda Hermione.

-Plus ? Répéta Harry.

-Sur l'œuf, as-tu résolu l'énigme ? Précisa la jeune Gryffondor.

-Non, avoua Harry.

-Harry ! La tâche est dans moins d'une semaine ! S'indigna Hermione.

-Je sais … j'ai eu un résultat satisfaisant pendant les vacances mais c'était trop court pour que je comprenne l'énigme, dit Harry. J'imagine que Viktor a déjà trouvé la solution.

-Il n'en a pas parlé … il ne parle pas en fait. Il passe son temps à me regarder pendant que j'étudie, c'est assez déconcertant, expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, dit Harry.

-Pardon ?

-Avec Drago. Il est revenu tendu et en colère au dortoir hier soir et il est comme ça qu'après une dispute, continua Harry.

-Ce n'est … bon j'avoue, on s'est disputé mais c'est lui aussi ! S'exclama Hermione. Il m'a ordonnée de ne plus fréquenter Viktor mais je fais ce que je veux !

-Oh ! Je vois, dit Harry.

-Et puis, il n'a pas hésité à demander à Pansy de l'accompagner après que j'ai refusé sa proposition, bougonna Hermione.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Il m'a remplacée comme si j'étais une moins que rien ! Cria Hermione.

-Hermione … serais-tu jalouse ? Fut étonné Harry.

-Mais pas du tout … je …

-Tu l'aimes ! Conclut Harry.

-Pas si fort ! Dit Hermione gênée. Comment as-tu …

-Potter ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! S'exclama Cédric. Mais je peux attendre si …

-Non, c'est bon, dit Harry en s'éloignant d'Hermione.

-Je tenais à te remercier pour les dragons …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, le rassura Harry.

-C'est vrai … tu connais la salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage ? Murmura Cédric.

-Harry hocha doucement la tête pas sûre de comprendre.

-C'est un bon endroit pour aller prendre au bain. Prends l'œuf avec toi et cogite un peu dans l'eau, lui conseilla Cédric.

Harry le regarda quitter le pont et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Que voulait-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien d'important, dit Harry.

-Mouais, bref comment as-tu …

-Hermione ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Hurla Colin.

-Colin, que veux-tu ? S'impatienta Hermione.

Olivia m'a dit que tu avais les photos du bal de Noël. Je peux les avoir ? Lui demanda Colin.

-Oui, oui. Les voilà et maintenant va les publier ! Lui ordonna Hermione en lui donnant une clé USB.

-Merci ! Hurla le jeune Gryffondor qui partait en direction du château.

-Maintenant Harry, réponds-moi franchement. Comment …

La cloche sonna, indiquant le début des cours.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! On ne peut pas être tranquille ! Va en cours Harry mais je te jure qu'on va en parler, dit Hermione. 

Le soir venu, Harry quitta son dortoir et alla à la salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage, muni de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur. Arrivé à destination, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sortit l'œuf. Il le mit de côté et alla se changer vite fait pour sortir, habillé d'un peignoir. Il fit couler l'eau et plongea quand l'eau était assez chaude. Il laissa couler un peu l'eau et prit l'œuf pour le mettre en dessous. Une belle voix résonna dans la salle et Harry put enfin comprendre l'énigme. Malheureusement, l'eau s'arrêta et Harry vit l'eau descendre sur l'œuf, le laissant sec. Sans réfléchir, il plongea sous l'eau, ne voulant entendre le cri strident de cette horreur. Il y resta quelques secondes avant de remonter à la surface, intrigué par le manque de bruit. Il leva doucement la tête et vit Mimi tenant l'œuf fermé.

-Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu es beau ! Tu as 14 ans, c'est ça ? Et puis ces muscles …

-Bonjour à toi aussi Mimi ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Harry en attirant la mousse vers lui.

-Je me baladais tranquillement dans les conduits quand j'ai vu quelques gouttes de Polynectar. Est-ce toi Harry ? Ton côté Gryffondor est enfin sorti ? Répondit Mimi.

-Du Polynectar ? Désolé mais ce n'est pas moi, se justifia Harry, qui tenait l'œuf dans ses mains.

-Tu devrais le mettre sous l'eau si j'étais toi, proposa Mimi.

Harry la regarda étonné mais devant son regard et surtout la brusque avancée qu'elle avait fait, il ouvrit l'œuf sous l'eau et plongea à son tour.

 _Descend nous voir, entend nos paroles,_

 _Nous chansons en dessous du sol_

 _Une heure durant tu devras chercher_

 _Ce que l'on t'a arraché_

Harry resta quelques secondes de plus avant de remonter à la surface. Il remplit ses poumons d'air posant l'œuf à côté de lui. Mimi se colla contre lui et attendit qu'il se calme.

-Mimi, il n'y a pas de sirènes dans le lac noir, dit Harry.

-Bravo Harry ! Tu as trouvé la solution plus vite que Cédric ! Il est venu hier ici ! S'exclama le fantôme.

-Mimi … viens-tu d'avouer que tu mates des mecs quand ils prennent un bain ? Demanda Harry.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai un mauvais goût, dit-elle en lorgnant son corps.

-MIMI ! Hurla Harry. 

Le lendemain, Harry expliqua à Drago et à Hermione qu'il devait aller chercher une chose importante dans le lac noir. Hermione le félicita et Drago lui sourit mais quand il leur dit qu'il devait rester sous l'eau pendant une heure, leur joie s'est très vite effacée. Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine à la bibliothèque, cherchant quelque chose qui permettrait à Harry de respirer sous l'eau. Malheureusement, les recherches ne menèrent à rien et la tâche était dans une heure. Harry dormait à moitié sur son livre ouvert tandis qu'Hermione tournait en rond et Drago s'ébouriffait les cheveux exaspéré.

-Bon réfléchissons, il doit bien y avoir une solution … l'énigme a dit que c'était dans le lac, ce n'est pas si compliqué, dit Hermione.

-Pas si compliqué ! Hermione, je dois rester une heure sous l'eau, lui rappela Harry.

-Bon d'accord, c'est difficile mais quand même …

-Désolé de vous interrompre Miss Granger mais le professeur McGonagall souhaite vous parler. Vous aussi Mr Malefoy, la coupa Maugrey.

-Monsieur, la tâche est dans moins d'une heure ! Dit Hermione.

-Et je pense que Mr Potter a besoin d'un peu de repos avant d'y aller, répliqua sèchement son professeur.

Grognant un peu, Hermione quitta la bibliothèque, suivie de Drago. Maugrey regarda Harry rassembler ses livres.

-Longdubat ! Veuillez aider Potter à rassembler ses affaires ! Hurla-t-il.

Neville s'approcha doucement d'Harry et récupéra quelques livres.

-Alors Harry, comment ça se passe ?

-Mal, on a rien trouvé pour me permettre de respirer sous … Neville ! Tu es un génie avec les plantes ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, quoique être un génie est un peu excessif …

-Est-ce que tu connais une plante qui me permettrait de respirer sous l'eau une heure ? Le pressa Harry.

-Une plante ? Il existe la branchiflore mais seuls les maîtres de potions peuvent en avoir, dit Neville perdu.

-Merci Neville, tu viens de me sauver la vie, le remercia Harry.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque rejoindre son parrain.

-Oncle Sev ! J'ai besoin de ton aide maintenant ! Hurla Harry en défonçant la porte des appartements privés de son parrain.

-Potter ! Ma porte, si jamais elle est cassée, vous la payez ! Le menaça Severus. Que veux-tu ?

-As-tu de la branchiflore ? Demanda Harry.

-De la branchiflore ? Je viens de renouveler le stock, pourquoi ? Demanda Severus.

-J'en ai besoin pour la deuxième tâche, expliqua Harry.

-Je suis honoré que tu me demandes quelque chose mais je suis dans l'obligation de refuser. Le règlement m'interdit d'en donner à un élève, dit Severus.

-Oncle Sev, je peux en avoir un peu ? Ou sinon, Sirius saura tout au sujet du bal de Noël, dit doucement Harry.

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui, si Sirius apprend que tu portais une robe de femme écossaise moulante qui n'a pas craqué. Je pense qu'il va être intéressé, dit Harry.

Severus le foudroya du regard quelques minutes avant d'aller dans sa réserve pour revenir avec de la pâte.

-Tiens, par contre elle dure environ une heure. Ça dépend de la qualité de l'eau. Si jamais Black entend un seul mot du bal, crois-moi Serpentard ou pas, je t'écorche vif ! Le prévint Severus.

Harry prit la branchiflore et sourit à son parrain avant de sortir de ses appartements pour aller se changer à son dortoir. 

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, Harry et ses amis se dirigeaient vers les barques qui les amenaient à la deuxième tâche.

-Alors ? Tu as trouvé une technique pour l'énigme ? Demanda Olivia.

-J'ai de la branchiflore mais le professeur Rogue m'a dit que ça ne durait pas une heure entière, expliqua Harry.

-Bah tu feras la tâche en moins d'une heure, conclut Blaise.

-Très drôle, ricana Harry. Au fait tu as toujours les photos du bal Olivia ?

-Euh … Non, je les ai données à Hermione et … dit Olivia.

-Elle les a données à Colin pour son journal et j'ai regardé les images : il n'y a que celles avant la blague des jumeaux. Donc, où sont-elles ? Chuchota Harry.

-Sur une clé USB, dans notre dortoir, dans un coffre-fort. Pourquoi les veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

-J'ai quelqu'un de mon entourage qui peut être intéressé. Il est un vrai farceur donc du coup, il s'y intéresse.

-Ouais … je te les donne si tu réussis la seconde tâche, déclara Olivia.

-Deal, accepta Harry.

Arrivés sur la plate-forme, Harry se plaça à côté des autres Champions. Il entendait à peine les encouragements de ses amis. Il avait cherché son frère et Hermione sans succès. Il avala la branchiflore et attendit le coup de canon qui annonçait départ. Quelques secondes passèrent quand Harry eut l'impression d'étouffer, il se massa la gorge mais rien n'y faisait. Il prit quelques bouffées d'airs mais ses poumons refusaient de se remplir. Il commença à tomber quand Maugrey le poussa dans l'eau après le coup de canon. Il regarda les trois Champions partir dans plusieurs directions. Il essaya de bouger mais son corps se plaignait du manque d'air.

À la surface, tout le monde avait vu la difficulté d'Harry à respirer et quand il tomba à l'eau, Neville se précipita vers le bord de la plate-forme, cherchant son ami dans l'eau trouble.

-Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai tué Harry Potter ! Cria-t-il.

Harry gigotait sous l'eau, se tenant le cou. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui coupait le cou à différents endroits. Finalement, la douleur s'estompa et il arrivait à respirer. Il tâta son cou et sentit des ouvertures, il mit ses mains devant lui et vit qu'elles étaient palmées ainsi que ses pieds. Il s'amusa quelques minutes avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait qu'une heure pour sauver celui qu'il aimait. Il plongea plus profond dans le lac et se glissa dans les algues. Il commença à chercher des indices lui indiquant où se trouvait les sirènes mais il ne chercha pas longtemps car une sirène le percuta de derrière et continua son chemin. Sans perdre de temps, Harry la suivit et finit par arriver dans une sorte de cité où devant lui, se trouvait quatre silhouettes. Imitant la nage des sirènes, il rejoignit la place et reconnut Hermione, Drago, Cho et une jeune fille. Il resta un moment devant eux, ne sachant pas quelle personne il devait sauver. Entre temps, Cédric arriva et prit Cho mais avant de partir, il pointa sa montre vers Harry au sujet du temps qu'il leur restait.

-C'est une blague ? Je ne sais pas si je dois sauver Hermione ou Drago. Logiquement c'est Drago mais l'énigme parle d'une personne qui est chère à mon cœur, au pire je tire au hasard, décida Harry.

 _La sorcière a froid aux pieds  
La sorcière a froid au nez  
La sorcière est enrhumée.  
Je lui donne un mouchoir bleu:  
vite, elle ferme les yeux  
Je lui donne un mouchoir blanc:  
clic, elle claque des dents  
Je lui donne un mouchoir noir:  
elle éternue jusqu'au soir.  
Je lui donne un mouchoir vert:  
PAF ! Elle tombe par terre._

La chanson s'arrêta sur Hermione mais une sorte de requin arriva devant lui et attrapa Hermione. Harry reconnut le maillot de Dumstrang et conclut que cette chose était Viktor. Il sortit sa baguette et désintégra la corde qui maintenait Drago. Il avait vu sur la montre de Cédric qu'il lui restait dix minutes pour remonter à la surface, ce qui était plus que suffisant pour lui mais il s'inquiétait pour Fleur. Il restait plus qu'une personne prisonnière et il n'avait toujours pas vu la fille de Beauxbâtons. Il savait que son geste allait lui coûter cher mais il désintégra aussi la corde de la jeune fille. Il la prit rapidement et s'en alla du lieu maudit. Les sirènes ne l'arrêtèrent pas car Viktor les avait effrayées. Il replongea dans les algues et après quelques mètres, remonta à la surface. Quand il sortit du champ d'algues à deux mètres de la surface, il sentit une petite main agripper sa cheville. Il baissa la tête et vit ce qu'Hermione avait appelé Strangulo arriver derrière lui. Il essaya de se dégager mais son frère et la jeune fille l'empêchaient de bouger librement. Il les leva vers le haut et commença à éloigner quelques strangulos autour de ses cuisses. Il en avait partout, sur les jambes, le torse, le cou. Il continua de les expulser avant de prendre sa baguette et lancer un _Immobilus._ Il dura une minute ce qui fut plus que suffisant pour permettre à Harry de se dégager et de nager à la surface. La branchiflore avait cessé de fonctionner depuis quelques secondes et son corps était épuisé. Il finit par arriver à la surface sous les acclamations du public et il s'agrippa à l'échelle. Drago vint l'aider à la monter et lui donna rapidement une serviette.

-Ry ! Respire, tu as réussi et on est tous en vie.

-Et j'ai fini dernier, ajouta Harry.

-Avant dernier ! Fleur n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser des strangulos, dit Hermione.

-Potter, je tiens à te remercier, tu as sauvé la personne qui comptait beaucoup pour moi : ma petite sœur. Merci ! Dit Fleur. Et toi, tu l'as aidée à nager. Merci beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant Drago sur la joue.

Hermione fusilla la française du regard et allait parler quand Dumbledore et les membres du jury vinrent.

-Nous avons fait nos choix ! La première place revient à Cédric Diggory ! Hurla Dumbledore.

La foule applaudit et le père de Cédric hurlait de la joie.

-Quant à la deuxième place, nous avons décidé de la donner à Mr Potter pour avoir affronter les strangulos et pour avoir sauvé la jeune sœur de Mlle Delacour ! Continua-t-il.

Karkaroff et ses élèves protestèrent mais le jury s'était déjà retiré. Après que la foule se soit dissipé, Harry et ses amis allèrent aux barques et une fois sur la terre ferme, ils virent un Ron très en colère.

-Viens par là Malefoy, on doit parler, dit-il en tirant Drago par le col de sa chemise.

-Hey ! Protestèrent Hermione et Harry qui les suivirent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? Grogna Drago.

-Ne t'approche pas de Fleur, elle n'a pas besoin d'un blond peroxydé comme toi ! Hurla Ron.

-Delacour ? Mais t'en fais ce que tu veux de cette fille, elle ne m'intéresse pas ! Protesta Drago.

-Pourtant tu l'as laissée t'embrasser, dit Ron.

-Elle m'a juste remercié, c'est tout, dit Drago.

-Ah oui, j'aurais pourtant juré que tu bavais tout à l'heure, dit Hermione.

-Hermione ! Siffla Harry.

-N'importe quoi Hermione ! Quant à toi Weasley, ne m'approche plus tu entends. Je ne suis pas intéressé par elle et j'ai déjà quelqu'un moi ! Déclara Drago.

Ron le fusilla du regard et s'en alla, bousculant au passage Drago.

-Drago ! C'était méchant même si il le méritait, dit Hermione.

-M'en tape et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Hermione ? Tu n'es pas avec ton Viktor ? Cracha Drago.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi serais-je forcément avec lui ? J'ai le droit de passer du temps avec vous, dit Hermione.

-Tu as oublié l'énigme, tu es la personne la plus importante de Krum. Je suis étonné qu'il t'ait permis de rester avec nous. Après tout, tu t'amusais bien avec lui au bal, rappela Drago.

Harry observa leur échange silencieusement. Que son frère était bête, sa meilleure amie était tombé pour l'homme le plus long à la détente quand il s'agissait d'amour. À côté de lui, il sentait la colère d'Hermione qui foudroyait Drago du regard.

-Tu as raison Drago. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec _toi,_ c'est vrai, je m'inquiétais pour Harry. Je vais rejoindre Viktor, je suis sûr qu'il est mieux que toi de toute façon, déclara Hermione. Et au fait, je te déteste Drago Lucius Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle en partant.

Harry soupira et regarda son frère qui ne bougeait plus. Harry devina que le cerveau de son frère déchiffrait les paroles d'Hermione. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que Drago ne se tourne vers lui paniqué.

-J'ai fait une erreur, dit Drago.

-Et une grosse, soupira Harry.

* * *

Et voilà ... Drago est con, vous pouvez le dire  
merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!

à la prochaine.


	32. Chapter 29

Salut tout le monde !

un autre chapitre un peu plus calme que le dernier mais bon, Harry et Drago vont encore avoir des problèmes.

 **mamy : voilà la suite avec encore plein de délires !**

 **adenoide : exact, Voldemort compte agir mais est-ce que Tom arrivera à l'arrêter. Drago est en effet con par ailleurs ;p**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 **pensine**

 _sorts_

bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 29 :

Harry commença à partir, laissant son frère réfléchir sur ce qui venait d'arriver. Il marchait tranquillement dans les bois, cherchant ses amis.

-Mr Potter, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous un instant ! L'interpella Croupton.

-Bien sûr monsieur, accepta Harry.

-Je tenais à vous féliciter pour ce tournoi. Vous êtes jeune et pourtant vous réussissez aussi bien que les autres qui ont plus de connaissances que vous. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de se rencontrer dans des termes adéquats. Je sais aussi au sujet de votre passé, cela doit être dur de perdre sa famille à un si jeune âge. Je vous comprends dans un certain sens mais j'ai entendu dire que les Malefoy étaient des parents merveilleux. Mais ne parlons pas de ça, c'est le passé et il faut aller de l'avant Mr Potter. Vous avez un don et des compétences Mr Potter, utilisez-les à bon escient, dit Croupton.

-Euh … merci monsieur, dit Harry.

-Barty ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de convaincre de Potter d'aller au Ministère quand il aura son diplôme parce que le dernier qui est entré sous vos ordres n'en est jamais ressorti ! Gueula Maugrey.

Croupton devint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et après avoir salué Harry, il s'éloigna lentement sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Maugrey fit la même chose, laissant Harry seul sur la route menant à Poudlard.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hagrid alla chercher Harry, Drago et Hermione pour célébrer le succès d'Harry pour la seconde tâche. Ils allèrent à la lisière de la forêt et Hagrid parlait à Harry tandis que Drago et Hermione s'ignoraient totalement.

-Allez Harry ! Je suis sûr que tu vas gagner ce tournoi. Tu as déjà remporté les deux premières tâches, dit joyeusement Hagrid.

-Ouais Harry ! Tu vas le remporter haut la main, ajouta Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-En effet, personne n'arrivera à battre mon frangin ! Dit aussi Drago.

Harry leur sourit et pendant que Hagrid parlait à Drago et Hermione, il en profita pour continuer sa route tout seul. Il fit quelques mètres quand il vit par terre, le chapeau de Croupton. Il le ramassa et regarda autour de lui sans trouver l'homme, il fit encore quelques mètres vers un grand arbre et il finit par trouver Barty Croupton par terre, le regard vide.

-M Croupton?

Après avoir trouvé le corps, Hagrid conseilla à Harry d'aller voir le directeur seul tandis qu'il raccompagnait Drago et Hermione à leurs dortoirs. Harry accepta et rentra au château pour finir devant l'escalier qui permettait l'accès au bureau du directeur. Il monta rapidement les marches et s'arrêta devant la porte où il entendait des voix s'élever.

-N'insistez pas Albus je ne peux rien faire !

-Peut-être Mr le Ministre mais en attendant un homme est mort dans cet école, dit Dumbledore.

-Et que voulez-vous que je fasse Albus ? S'énerva le Ministre.

-Que vous utilisez votre tête et que vous agissez en conséquence, dit Albus.

-Vous, où pensez-vous que …

-Excusez-moi messieurs mais je pense que cette réunion n'est plus personnelle, déclara une troisième personne.

Harry décida que ce fut le moment de frapper à la porte mais avant qu'il puisse la faire, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

-Oh Harry, quel plaisir de vous voir mon garçon ! Le salua Fudge.

-Il en est de même pour moi Monsieur. Si vous voulez je peux attendre …

-Non Harry, nous en avons fini. Je vous raccompagne Mr le Ministre, dit Dumbledore en tendant le chapeau à l'homme. Au fait, tu peux prendre quelques friandises Harry mais je te préviens, ça pique un peu.

Harry attendit qu'il soit seul pour s'approcher de Fumseck. Il le caressa un moment avant de succomber à l'envie de manger quelques friandises. Il prit une poignée de bonbons et allait en manger un quand les friandises se transformèrent et lui mordirent la main. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et lâcha les bonbons dans le récipient mais trois d'entre elles ont réussies à s'échapper et elles descendirent de la table pour aller se cacher sous l'un des meubles. Harry les poursuivit et essaya de les attraper quand un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna et vit le meuble en face de lui s'ouvrir, laissant place à un grand bol. Il s'en approcha prudemment et regarda à la surface. Le bol était rempli d'eau et il pouvait voir quelque chose à l'intérieur, une sorte de scène. Il s'approcha de l'objet et sans s'en rendre compte, il se laissa aspirer à l'intérieur de l'objet. Il tombait, pour aller où ? Il l'ignorait. Il continuait à descendre, descendre, pour atterrir sur un banc à côté d'un Albus Dumbledore un peu plus jeune.

 **-Professeur ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **-Bonjour professeur, salua quelqu'un derrière lui.**

 **Harry se retourna et vit une personne serrer la main de Dumbledore sauf qu'ils se serraient la main à l'intérieur de son corps.**

 **- _Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri ?_ Pensa Harry.**

 **-Ah bonjour Alastor, dit Dumbledore.**

 **-Bonjour professeur, je suis étonné qu'il est eu droit à une audience, salua Maugrey.**

 **Harry les regarda sans comprendre mais quand il vit le prisonnier, il commença à comprendre. Igor Karkaroff était un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban.**

 **-Bien, Igor Karkaroff vous avez demandé une deuxième audience pour nous livrer des informations sur Vous-savez-qui en échange de votre liberté, est-ce bien cela ? Demanda Barty Croupton.**

 **-Oui, oui c'est cela, cria presque le détenu.**

 **-Nous vous écoutons, dit Croupton.**

 **-Il a des partisans très puissants qui font partie du Ministère comme Rosier, Stéphane Rosier, commença Karkaroff.**

 **-Stéphane Rosier est mort, déclara Croupton après avoir cherché dans les archives.**

 **-Je ne le savais pas, bredouilla Karkaroff.**

 **-Bon si le prisonnier n'a rien d'autre à ajouter, la séance est …**

 **-Non, non ! Il y a Rockwood, Augustus Rockwood ! Hurla Karkaroff.**

 **-Il est aussi mort, dit Croupton.**

 **-Il y a Rogue, Severus Rogue, continua le prisonnier.**

 **-Nous avons déjà parlé du cas de Severus Rogue et vous savez tous qu'il n'est pas plus Mangemort que moi, déclara Dumbledore, couvert par les cris de Karkaroff.**

 **-SILENCE ! hurla Croupton. Si le prisonnier n'a plus rien à dire, on peut le renvoyer dans sa cellule.**

 **-Oh non, non, non, ricana Igor. Je connais le nom de la personne qui a attaqué le couple Longdubat avec le sortilège _Endoloris_!**

 **Qui ? Je veux son nom ! Dit vivement Croupton.**

 **Harry regarda la foule présente dans la pièce et vit une personne familière se lever.**

 **-BARTY CROUPTON ! Hurla Igor.**

 **Toute la foule se retourna vers Croupton qui était désemparé et effrayé.**

 **se termine -Junior Igor.**

 **Harry ne put s'empêcher comme les autres de regarder l'homme qui était debout et qui regardait avec haine le prisonnier. Il observa la pièce et sauta vers l'avant pour échapper aux aurors mais Maugrey lui lança un sort qui le déstabilisa et tout le monde sauta sur lui pour l'attraper en face de son père.**

 **-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-il. Salut père, ajouta-t-il en regardant Barty.**

 **-Non, tu n'es pas mon fils, souffla Barty.**

Harry regarda quelques instants la scène avant de se sentir aspirer pour revenir dans le bureau du directeur.

-Je suis étonné que tu ais trouvé la pensine Harry. Étant donné que tu es à Serpentard, je n'y pensais vraiment pas, dit Dumbledore.

-Désolé monsieur. C'est vraiment une pensine ? Cette relique qui permet d'observer nos souvenirs ? Demanda Harry.

-En effet, c'est assez pratique quand j'ai trop de choses dans la tête. Tu connais quelqu'un qui en possède une ? Répondit Dumbledore.

-Non, les livres de notre bibliothèque abordent plusieurs thèmes sur elle. Monsieur, qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme ? Expliqua Harry.

-Il a été envoyé à Azkaban pour la vie. Barty en a été bouleversé. Pourquoi ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-C'est juste que je pense l'avoir vu à la Coupe de quidditch lors de l'attaque, expliqua Harry.

-Je vois … avais-tu autre chose à me dire ? Demanda le directeur.

-Non, dit Harry. Je suis celui qui a découvert le corps de Mr Croupton et Hagrid m'a conseillé d'aller vous voir mais puisque vous êtes au courant, ça ne sert à rien. Bonne soirée professeur, le salua Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

Au moment du dîner, Harry rejoignit son frère et ses amis à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

-Salut tout le monde ! Ravi de te revoir Sophie, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-il.

-Loin de tout le monde, marmonna Sophie.

-Pardon ?

-Ce qu'essaye de te dire Sophie est que depuis le bal, Silverstone n'arrête pas de la suivre. Mais vu que tous les élèves de Dumstrang sont réunis aujourd'hui pour une réunion, elle a décidé de sortir de sa cachette, expliqua Hermione.

-Oh, désolé Sophie pour devoir le supporter, ça doit pas être simple. Olivia, tu me dois quelque chose, lui rappela Harry.

Olivia souffla et lui donna une clé USB.

-Elles y sont toutes mais pas un mot aux autres, compris, murmura-t-elle.

-Je te le jure sur ma propre tête, jura Harry.

Après cela, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs tables pour manger. Ils ne leur restaient plus que deux semaines avant les vacances d'Hiver. Après le repas Harry sprinta à la volière et envoya un hibou à Sirius. Les vacances seront très amusantes.

-Franchement Gabriel, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu te rends compte si jamais Severus le sais ! Dit Drago en posant ses valises.

-Il n'en saura rien et si jamais il le sait alors ma théorie peut être juste, dit Gabriel quelques minutes plus tard.

-Quelle théorie ? Demanda Drago.

-GABY ! DRAY ! Mes neveux préférés ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Cria Sirius en leur sautant dessus.

-Siri, tu vas les étouffer, dit Narcissa qui tirait son cousin loin de ses pauvres enfants.

-Tu as beaucoup trop d'énergie à mon goût Sirius, déclara Drago.

-Ah Merlin, mon cœur est en miettes. Mon neveu me déteste, pleura Sirius.

-Maman, quand est-ce que papa rentre ? Il est le seul à savoir le maîtriser ! L'ignora totalement Drago.

-Il sera absent jusqu'à jeudi, il est en voyage d'affaires avec le conseiller. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Severus arrive mardi, dit Narcissa.

-Snivellus va venir ! Oui, enfin quelqu'un qui aime mes plaisanteries ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Il ne les aime pas, il les supporte, le rectifia Gabriel.

-C'est la même chose. Et puis je dois lui parler des photos, sourit Sirius.

-Des photos, quelles photos ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Vous verrez tout ça jeudi. À plus ! Dit Sirius en quittant la pièce.

Après cela, Drago commença à maudire son frère dans tout le manoir et Narcissa était encore plus désorientée par leurs comportements.

Mardi, Severus arriva au manoir avec tout son attirail de potions et il passa la plupart de son temps à fuir ou à maudire Sirius pour ses plaisanteries. Quand Lucius et Tom arrivèrent jeudi, les jumeaux commencèrent à prier Merlin pour que Sirius ne fasse pas la boulette du siècle. Malheureusement après le dîner, Sirius se leva de table et il demanda à Dobby de lui apporter un écran plus un lecteur de cassette.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant Siri ? Soupira Narcissa.

-Vous montrer une chose exceptionnelle qui est vraiment digne des Maraudeurs, sourit Sirius en mettant la cassette dans le lecteur. Tout d'abord, saviez-vous qu'il y avait un bal à Noël ?

-Un bal ? Et vous nous avez rien dit ! S'exclama Narcissa.

-Maman, pas maintenant, dit Drago.

-Donc voici quelques petits souvenirs qui ont été ramenés par nos garçons. La première danse, commença Sirius en mettant en marche la cassette.

Tout le monde regardait la vidéo de la première danse. Narcissa félicitait leurs garçons pour le choix de leurs partenaires mais aussi pour la qualité de la danse. Gabriel et Drago ne dirent rien, il sentait le regard perçant de leur parrain. Ils déglutirent quand les photos passèrent à grande vitesse avec les explications de Sirius quand il s'arrêta à la dernière vidéo.

-Pour les âmes sensibles, je vous conseille de dégager car cette vidéo est excellente pour avoir un AVC à force d'avoir ri, prévint Sirius.

Il lança la vidéo et alla s'asseoir à coté de sa cousine, Gabriel essaya de disparaître quand il vit la danse truquée pas le quatuor infernal. Il entendait Lucius et Narcissa rire jusqu'à ce qu'il perd son pantalon où ils commencèrent à s'étouffer. Drago par contre continua de rire mais s'arrêta quand la caméra fit un gros zoom sur lui dans la robe d'Hermione. Il voyait son frère trembler de rire mais tout le monde le suivit quand la caméra montra Severus en robe écossaise moulante avec un chignon. La vidéo s'arrêta là et Sirius récupéra la cassette.

-Ce fut un résumé des vacances de Noël, j'espère que vous avez aimé, sourit Sirius.

Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce. Lucius et Narcissa regardait Severus avec compassion avant de regarder leur deux fils qui essayaient de se fondre dans le décor.

-Je ne savais que tu avais dansé avec le conseiller Gabriel, remarqua Lucius.

-Demande d'un conseiller, je devais être honoré, répéta Gabriel.

Tom allait ajouter quelque chose quand Severus se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers eux.

-Je suis désolé Gabriel, Drago. Je sais que vous venez tout juste de retrouver votre oncle mais je vous annonce qu'il va mourir dans peu de temps. _Stupefix !_ S'exclama Severus.

Sirius se retrouva de l'autre côté de la pièce, ancré dans le mur et Severus s'avançait vers lui avec plusieurs fioles.

-Voyons Snivellus, c'était juste une blague, dit Sirius.

-Mais je sais bien, c'est pour ça que tu vas crevé Black ! Sourit Severus.

-Mais on ne peut pas rire avec toi ! Bouda-t-il.

-Si mais pas quand on porte atteinte à la fierté de quelqu'un ! Continua Severus en débouchant un des flacons.

Drago déglutit en voyant le petit flacon de Severus. Le petit nuage bleu qui venait d'en sortir était le même que celui de la potion qu'il avait mis dans les boissons du buffet i ans quand Tom était devenu conseiller.

-Sev, tu es sûr que …

Severus ne l'écouta pas et força la potion dans le gosier de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il le vit déglutir et il enleva le flacon, attendant que la potion fasse effet. La famille Malefoy regardait l'altercation et ils remarquèrent que la peau de Sirius virait au marron clair.

-Tu t'appelles bien Sirius Orion Black, demanda Severus.

-Oui, dit Sirius.

-Bien, tu étais à Serpentard ? Dit Severus.

-Non, protesta Sirius.

-Comment as-tu au ces photos ? Demanda Severus.

-Je les ai eues moi-même, dit Sirius.

Severus sourit et mit sa tête de côté tandis que Sirius voyait son nez pousser.

-Mais encore, donc qui te les a données ? Répéta Severus.

-Quelqu'un que je connais, dit Sirius.

Le nez ne grandit pas et Severus continua son interrogatoire.

-Est-ce Olivia Williams ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, mentit Sirius.

Son nez faisait maintenant un mètre à la plus grande joie de Severus.

-Tes neveux ? Supposa Severus.

-Peut-être, dit Sirius.

Le nez grandit un peu mais pas autant que quand il a dit un vrai mensonge.

-C'est Gabriel, conclut-il.

-Euh … échec et mat, sourit Sirius.

-Merci Black, tu as servi à quelque chose, dit Severus.

Sirius allait le remercier et lui demander de le relâcher quand Severus prit son nez en bois et le cassa en deux.

-AH ! Mon nez ! Hurla Sirius de douleur.

-Tu pourras le soigner dans une semaine, la potion ne disparaît pas avant, dit Severus. Maintenant, mon cher Gabriel, je te conseille de courir.

-Dray, tu me couvres ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Désolé Gaby mais une fois m'a suffi. Tu te débrouilles avec lui, dit Drago.

-Traître ! Cria Gabriel en sortant de la pièce, suivi par Severus qui avait refait le plein de Potions.

Le reste des vacances, le manoir Malefoy avait pour habitant Sirius en version Pinocchio et Gabriel avec des oreilles et une queue de lapin (Severus l'avait transformé en lapin de mars dans Alice au pays des merveilles), le reste de la famille Malefoy et Tom se tenaient tranquille pour éviter de se faire attraper par Severus qui portait un sourire béat sur son visage. Narcissa avait passé sa garde-robe de jeune fille à son fils parce qu'il ne pouvait pas porter de pantalons à cause de sa queue et heureusement, c'était à la bonne taille. Severus l'avait charrié en l'appelant Mademoiselle ou encore plus quand il lui disait qu'il devait faire une épilation complète. Narcissa avait plaidé en la faveur de Gabriel, jugeant que la punition était suffisante. Le week-end avant la rentrée, Drago amena Gabriel dans sa chambre pour parler de l'accident avec Hermione. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur mais il ne voyait pas laquelle.

-Donc, quelle erreur ai-je faite avec Hermione ?

-Déjà Dray, commet te sens-tu quand tu es avec elle ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Avec elle … je me sens bien. Elle est drôle, gentille, intelligente, rationnelle et surtout naturelle. Ce que certaines sang-purs ne sont pas. Et puis, tu la vois quand elle devient sérieuse sur un sujet, ses yeux s'obscurcissent et elle regarde tout le monde avec un tel regard que j'en ai des frissons, dit Drago.

-Dray … qu'as-tu ressenti quand elle était à Viktor ? Continua Gabriel.

-Mal, ce mec n'est pas bien pour elle. Elle mérite mieux et puis, comment veux-tu qu'ils vivent ensemble alors qu'il est joueur de Quidditch. Et puis, tu n'as pas vu les efforts que fait Weasley pour être gentil avec elle, je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose, réfléchit Drago.

-Dray, tu te rends compte que tu es jaloux ? Dit Gabriel.

-Jaloux ? Mais non, je m'inquiète juste pour elle …

-Et si je te disais qu'elle aime quelqu'un ? Dit Gabriel.

-Qui ? Exigea Drago.

-Tu vois, c'est de la jalousie ! Tu l'aimes Dray ! S'exclama Gabriel.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime, elle est ma petite sœur …

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne l'aimes pas comme ça. Ouvre les yeux Drago ! Arrête de te voiler la face et affronte la vérité ! S'énerva Gabriel.

-Bon … peut-être que je l'aime mais comment va réagir père ? Avoua Drago.

-Mais on s'en fout de son avis et puis, il a accepté qu'elle vienne ici alors que tu sais très bien qu'il méprise les moldus, lui rappela Gabriel. Et pour mère, je pense qu'elle a déjà quelques soupçons.

-Déjà des soupçons ? Je suis vraiment un mauvais comédien, paniqua Drago.

-Ce sont nos parents, ça paraît logique qu'il devine des choses qui nous concerne, dit Gabriel.

-Ok, ok, comment je fais pour me faire pardonner ? Demanda Drago.

-Alors là, tu te débrouilles. Je t'ai aidé à comprendre que tu l'aimais maintenant tu trouves tout seul. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes, lâcha Gabriel.

-Gaby ! Ça ne se fait pas ! Protesta son frère.

-Si, depuis que tu m'as abandonné entre les mains de Sev la semaine dernière, lui rappela Gabriel.

À la rentrée, Harry regardait son frère et sa meilleure amie jouer le jeu le plus stupide qu'il ait jamais vu : on s'est engueulé mais ce n'est pas grave, on va faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Depuis la rentrée, Drago avait essayé de s'excuser de différentes manières mais soit quelqu'un intervenait, soit ça se terminait en dispute. Enfin bref, il avait dit qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas donc il ne faisait qu'observer. Quand les Serpentards rejoignirent les Gryffondors pour aller en Potions, ils croisèrent Severus qui fonça sur Olivia.

-Mlle Williams, je tiens à vous dire que je n'apprécie guère cette plaisanterie.

-Professeur, je n'ai pas touché à vos chaudrons …

-Je parle des photos du bal de Noël Williams ! Pas de mes chaudrons, s'exclama Severus.

-Mais elles ne sont pas dans le journal ! Protesta Olivia.

-Elles n'auraient jamais dû exister. C'était très irresponsable de votre part. C'est pourquoi j'enlève 400 points à Gryffondor, dit Severus.

-400 points ! S'étrangla Hermione.

-Précisément. Allez, vous êtes des mollusques qu'il faut traîner pour aller en cours ou quoi ? Demanda joyeusement leur professeur.

Pour le reste de la journée, Olivia, Hermione et Sophie restèrent déprimées à cause de cette perte de points qui fut naturellement oubliée quand McGonagall leur en donna 500 pour avoir répondu à ses questions pendant son cours. Enfin bref, ils avaient un autre problème depuis le début du mois de Mars. Ils avaient appris que la Saint Valentin en France était célébrée d'une façon assez particulière. Les filles offraient des chocolats aux garçons qu'elles aimaient. Dumbledore avaient vraiment aimé l'idée et il avait décidé de fêter ça le 14 mars vu que le 14 février était pendant les vacances d'Hiver. Et leur calvaire commençait aujourd'hui, Harry et Drago arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les bras pleins de chocolats.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, souffla Drago. Je sais que nous sommes magnifiques mais là, il y a une limite ! Il est 7 h 30 du matin et on a déjà une centaine de chocolats !

-Dray, souris et fais comme si rien ne s'était passé, le conseilla Gabriel avant de se faire attaquer par quatre Serdaigles qui lui donnèrent d'autres chocolats. Finalement Dray, je suggère un goûter quand tout ça sera fini, ajouta Gabriel.

Ils s'assirent à côté de leurs amis à la table des Serpentards et ils furent attaqués par toutes les Serpentards.

-OK, je vais craquer. Blaise, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies aucun chocolats, tu es aussi convoité que nous ? Demanda Drago.

-Ah ! Dit Blaise. Il se trouve que j'aime quelqu'un et que si une fille m'approche Pansy la réduit en poussière.

-Blaise ! On avait dit qu'on ne leur disait rien pour l'instant ! Bouda Pansy.

-On ne disait rien si notre relation ne fonctionnait pas ou si l'un d'entre nous pensait que ça ne fonctionne pas. Or, ça fait un mois qu'on est en couple et je ne souhaite pas être avec une autre personne Pansy. J'ai fait mon choix, à toi de voir, la contredit Blaise.

-Eh bien, je pense que c'est bon pour moi aussi, dit Pansy gênée.

Harry, Drago et Théo regardaient la scène, ils étaient en couple depuis un mois ? Ils avaient rien vu ! Blaise a décidé d'être discret ?

-Félicitations alors, dirent-ils ensemble.

-Pas maintenant. Il faut d'abord que je réclame ma femme avant que vous nous félicitiez, dit Blaise un peu trop fort.

-Blaise Zabini. Tu es mort maintenant ! Hurla Pansy.

Tous les élèves regardèrent le couple quitter la salle et Olivia, Sophie, Hermione, Lou et Elenna rejoignirent le reste des Serpentards.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pansy va tuer son mari, dit Théo.

-Blaise ? Mais je pensais qu'elle s'intéressait à Drago … dit Hermione.

-Moi avec Pansy ? Beurk, je la vois plus comme ma sœur. Où est-ce que tu va chercher ça Hermione ? Fut dégoûté Drago.

-Nul part, souffla Hermione en regardant Harry avec un peu d'espoir.

-Je ne voudrais pourrir l'ambiance mais Sophie, IL est là ! Annonça Elenna en pointant du doigt un groupe derrière eux.

Sophie se retourna et vit Dracule venir dans leur direction.

-Mais il ne peut pas vivre sans moi ou quoi ? S'énerva Sophie.

-Sophie, c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, précisa Olivia.

Sophie la regarda confuse quand une ampoule imaginaire s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête.

-Merlin, j'y vais. On se revoit à midi si on survit, les salua Sophie avant de piquer un sprint.

-Sophie qui fuit quelqu'un ? C'est une première, remarqua Harry.

-Il se trouve que depuis le bal de noël, les choses ne vont pas comme elle le veut, expliqua Olivia. Il semblerait que Silverstone a bien aimé la voir dans son uniforme. Depuis il joue au chat et la souris.

-Eh ben, ça risque d'être …

-ILS SONT LÀ !

Le groupe se retourna et derrière eux, se trouvait une trentaine de filles avec en tête de groupe, les jumelles Elbre.

-Harry Potter, pour te remercier de ton geste pour nous avoir amenées aux jumeaux Weasley, nous t'offrons ce magnifique présent. Allez-y les filles ! Hurlèrent-elles.

-Les harpies ! Dray, cours ! Hurla Harry.

Drago ne broncha pas et le suivit rapidement, il courrait dans le dédale de couloir et les jumeaux décidèrent de séparer pour échapper aux filles. Harry se dirigeait vers les salles de Métamorphose quand il heurta quelqu'un.

-Harry ! Ça tombe bien, il fallait que je te vois, s'exclama Ginny.

-Pas maintenant Ginny, je suis occupé, la pressa Harry qui entendait le cri des filles qui lui courraient après.

-Ok, je veux juste que tu prennes ça avec toi, dit-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Harry en prenant le paquet sans se soucier de ce que s'était.

Il recommença à courir et il chercha une cachette pour y passer le reste de la matinée.

-Le donjon, les oubliettes, les cachots, une salle désaffectée ou une que je ne connais pas … entends, depuis quand elle est là cette porte, s'arrêta Harry.

Il revint sur ses pas et observa la grande porte avant d'y entrer pour se retrouver dans une grande cheminée.

-Bon, quel est l'endroit le plus sûr si ce n'est pas à Poudlard … au manoir de Tom ? Demanda Harry.

Il ne dit rien de plus quand il fut aspiré par des flammes vertes.

Tom se prélassait dans son bureau, pensant à la réunion qui allait venir avec les différents ministres du Ministère. Il buvait tranquillement son Whisky quand une personne sortit de sa cheminée. Sans perdre de temps, il posa son verre et se mit en position de combat prêt à neutraliser l'intrus.

-Ah mes fesses ! Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à atterrir sur mes pieds, protesta l'intrus.

-Gabriel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Tom.

-Tom ? … ça a fonctionné ! Merci Merlin de m'avoir sauvé de ses harpies ! S'exclama Gabriel.

-Harpies ? Répéta Tom.

-C'est la Saint Valentin à Poudlard, Dumbledore a jugé qu'il était important qu'on fête cette journée, expliqua Harry. Tu n'aurais pas du chocolat ? C'est efficace pour reprendre des forces.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas mais je peux appeler Twinky …

-Non, c'est bon. Ginny m'a passé quelque chose tout à l'heure, c'est peut-être du chocolat, l'arrêta Gabriel.

Il prit le paquet de la rouquine et le déballa pour en effet trouver du chocolat. Il allait en prendre un bout quand une flamme le carbonisa.

-Tom … tu sais ce que tu viens de … tout va bien Tom ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Gabriel Abraxas Malefoy, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu allais faire ? Siffla Tom.

-J'allais manger du chocolat, répondit Gabriel.

-Donné par une Weasley, le jour de la Saint Valentin ! Cria Tom.

Gabriel pâlit, comprenant l'erreur qu'il avait faite.

\- Mince, d'accord Tom ce n'est pas intelligent mais pourquoi tu es fâché ? Non Tom, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai rien fait de mal … oh misère, Tom pose cette baguette sur la table … n'approche pas ! Au secours ! Finit par hurler Gabriel en quittant le bureau.

-Gabriel ! Reviens ici tout de suite, dit Tom.

-Hors de question ! Hurla Gabriel.

Gabriel traversa le petit salon pour arriver dans la bibliothèque, il évita la rangée où se trouvait habituellement Nagini et il sentait Tom prendre de l'avance derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette et hurla.

- _Accio étagères !_

Quatre rangées d'étagères tombèrent derrière lui, entraînant Tom dans leur chute. Gabriel arrêta de courir et regarda si Tom le suivait toujours mais en face de lui, il ne voyait que des débris de bois et des livres éparpillés sur le sol.

-Tom ? Tout va bien ? Allez, tu n'es pas déjà mort ? Plaisanta Gabriel.

Il rit doucement quand il vit tas de livres bouger pour révéler Tom avec un visage ensanglanté. Il se leva doucement et lança un regard meurtrier à Gabriel.

-Tom ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Cours Gabriel ou je te jure que tu vas prier pour ta mort, murmura dangereusement Tom en s'avançant vers lui.

-AHHHH ! Hurla encore une fois Gabriel qui recommença à courir.

Il finit par arriver dans l'entrée qui était reliée au réseau de cheminette quand il aperçut quelques ministres dont son père.

-Père ! Cria-t-il.

-Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Lucius.

-Père, le conseiller a eu un accident ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il a une hémorragie externe et je soupçonne aussi une interne, expliqua Gabriel.

-Sale gamin, je t'ai enfin retrouvé, dit Tom en apparaissant dans la salle avec un regard fou.

-Je retourne à Poudlard, déclara Gabriel en entrant dans la cheminée. À Poudlard !

Gabriel disparut dans les flammes, regardant les ministres sauter sur Tom pour le maintenir au sol le temps qu'un médicomage arrive.

* * *

Voilà à quoi pourrait ressembler une st Valentin dans le monde sorcier ... c'est effrayant !

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

à la prochaine


	33. Chapter 30

Salut tout le monde !

C'est notre anniversaire! ça fait bientôt un an que cette histoire est née, merci à tous de l'avoir lue !

dernier chapitre de la 4ème année avec un tas de sentiments. enfin bref, vous allez comprendre ne le lisant.

 **mamy du 83 : c'est vrai que cette partie de l'histoire était délirante mais c'est terminé pour le moment, les choses sérieuses reprennent.**

 **invité : pour la tête de tom, un regard fou, un sourire sadique, baguette à la main et une plaie au niveau de son arcade sourcilière qui saigne. le résultat doit être satisfaisant.**

 **Adenoide : c'est vrai que c'est un peu galère avec Harry qui change de prénom mais on l'appelle Gabriel avec les personnes qui savent qu'il est le deuxième fils de Lucius. c'est vrai que Tom a sauvé harry des chocolats de Ginny mais il les a surtout carbonisés par jalousie, on ne touche pas ce qui est à lui. Gabriel ne tient pas vraiment à gagner le tournoi mais vu qu'il y participes, il peut toujours essayait de remporter le trophée.**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _ **fourchelangue**_

 **fantôme**

 _sorts et flashback_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 30 :

Harry atterrit encore sur les fesses dans la cheminée de son dortoir sous le regard ébahi de son frère.

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mieux qu'une autre personne … mais par Merlin, tu t'es fait prendre ! Remarqua Harry.

Drago était dans un état épouvantable. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus de gel, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et son visage était recouvert de rouge à lèvres, il en avait même dans le cou.

-Ce sont des harpies, tu te souviens ? Elle ferait tout pour nous trouver. D'ailleurs, t'étais où ? Demanda Drago.

-Harry ! Tu étais là ? Pourquoi tu disparais tout le temps quand il ne faut pas. Le directeur a annoncé que la dernière tâche est avancée, dit Hermione entrant dans la pièce.

-Il l'a avancée, quand ? Demanda Harry.

-Fin avril pour qu'on puisse dire adieu aux élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang. Pour les examens aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

-J'ai un mois et demi Hermione, c'est suffisant, dit Harry.

-Harry, la dernière tâche est la pire et tu ne sais même pas ce que s'est. J'ai consulté les archives dans la bibliothèque. Au dernier Tournoi, les élèves qui ont témoignés ont dit que l'épreuve paraissait anodine mais que quand les Champions sont revenus, ils étaient tous grièvement blessés. L'un d'entre eux a failli perdre son bras, expliqua Hermione.

-C'est digne d'un film d'horreur là, essaya de plaisanter Drago.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Harry, tu ne connais même pas la moitié des sorts que connaissent les autres ! Tu vas te faire massacrer ! Explosa Hermione.

-Et je compte sur vous pour payer mes funérailles, dit Harry.

-Vous … qu'importe. Tu as intérêt à bosser autant tes études que les sorts parce que là je te surveillerai Harry Potter, c'est une promesse, la menaça Hermione avant de les quitter.

En effet tout le mois d'avril, Harry passa tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque et dans les salles d'entraînements pour perfectionner ou apprendre des sortilèges. Hermione était toujours présente, le surveillant sans relâche. Il finit deux jours avant l'épreuve à apprendre tous les sorts de Défense de la cinquième année et Hermione jugea que c'était assez, ne voulant pas l'épuiser totalement. Les deux jours restant, Harry passa ses journées au lit, profitant du sommeil qui venait le prendre doucement. Il pensait aux paroles d'Hermione l'autre jour. Il avait essayé de jouer l'indifférent face à ses commentaires mais quand même, cette épreuve était si difficile que ça ? Les trois Champions blessés, c'était un peu effrayant. La veille, un elfe de maison déposa sur son lit sa tenue de combat pour le lendemain. Ce jour-là, il avait profité au maximum de ses amis. Ils étaient tous en train de jouer dans le parc, même Sophie : elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de Silverstone grâce aux bonbons des Weasley. Ils alternaient entre les jeux moldus et les jeux sorciers, Olivia s'occupait des photos pour marquer l'événement. Oui, Harry était vraiment heureux à ce moment-là. Ce fut par contre de courte durée quand le soir même, Dumbledore annonça que la tâche aura lieue à 14 h, le lieu de rendez-vous étant devant l'entrée du parc, il souhaita bonne chance aux Champions et le dîner commença mais Harry n'avait plus très faim. Le lendemain, Severus le réveilla de bonne heure et l'emmena avec les autres Champions dans la tente où les attendait Dumbledore et d'autres personnes.

-Bien, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. La dernière tâche consiste à traverser le labyrinthe pour atteindre le trophée, expliqua le directeur.

-Seulement ? C'est un peu trop simple à mon goût monsieur, remarqua Fleur.

-Exactement Miss Delacour, ce labyrinthe n'est pas commun. Après tout, nous sommes sorciers, différentes créatures et sortilèges pimenteront votre parcours. C'est pourquoi Mme Pomfresh va s'occuper de vous et vous expliquer les risques que vous risquez de rencontrer. Bonne chance jeunes gens ! J'annonce aussi que vous restez ici jusqu'à l'épreuve, à tout à l'heure ! Les salua Dumbledore.

Harry soupira au programme prévu pour la journée, il préférait de loin être avec ses amis qu'ici. Il regarda les autres Champions disparaître avec l'infirmière dans une cabine jusqu'à son tour.

-Mr Potter, c'est à votre tour ! Déclara Pomfresh.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise.

-Bien, pour être franche, je trouve cela dangereux que vous participez à ce tournoi mais c'est la loi. Dans ce labyrinthe, il y aura de tout, bêtes, illusions, sorts … bref, un tas de choses. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de boire ceci et ceci avant l'épreuve, vu le goût je vous conseille de le faire pendant le repas. Bonne chance Mr Potter, dit Pomfresh.

Harry prit ses potions et quitta l'infirmière pour rejoindre ses quartiers, depuis quand les gens ont pensé qu'il souhaitait vraiment être ici.

Devant le labyrinthe, les quatre Champions étaient répartis aux différentes entrées, la foule hurlait de joie et l'orchestre jouait fortement. Dumbledore finit par les faire taire et commença à parler.

-Bien, nous nous retrouvons tous pour cette dernière tâche qui désignera le grand vainqueur. Nos quatre Champions entreront dans le labyrinthe en fonction de leur place avec une minute d'intervalle : messieurs Potter et Diggory seront les premiers, suivis de monsieur Krum et enfin Miss Delacour. Ils partiront au coup de canon …

BOUM !

Rusard, fidèle au poste laissa partir le coup de canon quand il entendit le directeur. Dumbledore soupira et regarda Cédric et Harry entrer dans le labyrinthe. Harry n'aimait pas ça, le labyrinthe était … trop ordinaire à son goût. Il se retourna pour voir Maugrey lui désigner le premier couloir à droite. Harry sourit un peu et avança un peu, entendant derrière lui les buissons camoufler l'entrée. Il était officiellement emprisonné ici.

-Bon Gaby, pas de panique. Elenna t'avait donné une technique pour ne pas se perdre dans un labyrinthe quand elle était venue au manoir, dit à voix haute Harry.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Pendant leurs grandes vacances entre la deuxième et la troisième année, Elenna était restée une semaine chez eux. Ils avaient joué comme des fous et maintenant, les jumeaux voulaient savoir jusqu'où leur amie pouvait aller._

 _-Bien, voilà le deal Elenna. On rentre tous les trois dans le labyrinthe et si tu es la première à en sortir, tu gagnes sinon tu fais la lessive plus le ménage avec Dobby, dit Drago._

 _-Ok à une condition. Si je gagne, tu déclares à la première personne qui rend visite à tes parents que c'est l'amour de ta vie, dit Elenna._

 _-Deal ! Accepta Drago._

 _Les trois gamins se placèrent à l'entrée du labyrinthe et coururent dans différentes directions. Drago et Harry étaient vite devant leur amie qui avait disparue. Ils aimaient ce labyrinthe, il changeait toujours sa forme chaque jour. Comme ça pas de triche, ils connaissaient jamais le parcours. Ils finirent par se séparer et chacun suivait son chemin, croisant les autres à un moment. Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent dans l'allée menant à la sortie et regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir Elenna. Ne trouvant pas la jeune fille, Drago cria de joie et sortit du labyrinthe, persuadé d'avoir gagné quand il vit Elenna jouer dans l'herbe avec Midori._

 _-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Déclara-t-elle._

 _-Mais … comment ? Balbutia Drago._

 _-La chance du débutant, sourit Elenna. Mais j'ai gagné le pari Drago donc j'ai hâte que quelqu'un vienne à la maison._

 _Comme si Merlin l'avait entendue, Dobby apparut devant eux._

 _-Maître Severus est au manoir. Mme Narcissa souhaite que vous rentrez le saluer, dit-il._

 _-Merci Dobby on rentre tout de suite, la rassura Elenna._

 _Dobby acquiesça et disparut tandis que les adolescents rentraient au manoir. Drago fut le premier à entrer dans le salon et respira un coup avant de se placer devant son parrain._

 _-Drago, comment se passe ces vacances …_

 _-Oncle Sev, j'ai une révélation. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, je m'en suis rendu compte lors de ma première année quand tu nous apprenais à faire des potions. Je t'aime Oncle Sev, tu es l'amour de ma vie ! S'écria Drago en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue._

 _Severus le regarda incrédule dix minutes alors que Narcissa et Lucius étaient à la fois amusés et choqués._

 _-Pari tenu Elenna. On peut retourner jouer. Désolé oncle Sev mais c'était un simple pari, je t'aime quand même, le rassura Drago._

 _Les adolescents retournèrent dans le jardin après cela. Elenna demanda à Dobby une bouteille d'eau et les jumeaux demandèrent du sirop de fraise avec leur bouteille._

 _-Franchement Elenna, comment as-tu fait pour arriver avant nous ? C'est la première que tu viens ici et nous, on le fait tout le temps et il nous faut une bonne heure, demanda Harry._

 _-Le côté droit, dit Elenna._

 _-Quoi ! Dit Harry._

 _-Le côté droit. J'ai fait des recherches sur les labyrinthes car j'en ai un dans mon jardin et pour ne pas me perdre, j'ai fait des recherches. Si tu maintiens ta main droite sur l'allée droite du labyrinthe tout le temps, tu ne te perdras jamais et tu gagnes du temps, expliqua-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivée avant vous._

 _Fin-Flash back:_

Harry posa sa main droite sur l'allée droite du labyrinthe et commença à avancer. Le labyrinthe était géant mais Dumbledore avait dit que le trophée se trouvait en son centre. Donc il avait moins de chemin à parcourir, il marchait pendant près de dix minutes, faisant attention à ne pas mettre sa main droite autre part que sur l'allée quand il sentit du vent derrière lui. Il se retourna et prit une rafale encore plus forte mais surtout, il vit l'allée se refermer sur elle-même. Il courut, se battant contre la verdure qui se resserrait derrière lui quand heureusement l'allée de droite bifurqua. Il s'y engouffra et tomba dans la précipitation. Il se releva doucement, s'assurant qu'une plante n'allait pas l'attaquer quand il entendit un cri. Il était proche donc il reposa sa main contre l'allée et commença à courir. Il arriva une minute plus tard à un croisement et vit en face de lui Fleur à terre. Il colora en peinture fluo l'allée où il était et rejoignit Fleur. Quand il arriva, elle était enroulé par des branches qui l'emmenaient dans la haie.

-Mince, _periculum !_ Hurla-t-il.

Une nuée d'étincelles rouges s'envola dans le ciel. Harry les regarda disparaître et retourna à son allée, espérant que quelqu'un allait bientôt venir chercher Fleur. Il continua de marcher faisant attention aux différents pièges, il a fini par apercevoir une lueur quand une branche craqua derrière lui. Il tourna la tête mais des lianes sortirent de tous les côtés et une cage s'était formé autour de lui. Il attrapa sa baguette avant que la plante ne le ligote et analysa la situation. Il avait reconnu le filet du diable et dans ses souvenirs, Hermione avait dit que s'il ne bougeait pas, la plante le laisserait passer. Il attendit cinq minutes mais la plante refusait de le lâcher, elle continuait à construire des barreaux. Bougeant sa baguette du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il prononça la formule.

\- _sans relâche SOLEM!_

Un jet de lumière l'entoura et il sentit les lianes se desserrer jusqu'à disparaître entièrement. Il maintint le sort un peu plus longtemps et le dissipa quand il atteint une autre allée. Il allait reprendre sa route quand Viktor apparut devant lui, sa baguette pointée sur lui. Harry retint son souffle, sûr que Viktor allait le maudire mais à sa plus grande surprise, il ne le fit pas. Il le regarda d'un regard vide qu'Harry identifia comme l'effet d'un sort : l'imperium. Harry réfléchit au contre-sort quand Viktor se mit de côté et envoya un Bombarda. Harry se baissa et attendit quelqu'un riposter derrière lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, Viktor était par terre à côté de lui, pétrifié et Cédric le désarmait.

-Cédric, attends ! Il est ensorcelé, il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Le raisonna Harry.

-Non, c'est impossible. Va-t'en Harry ! Dit Cédric.

-Mais …

Il ne dit plus rien quand un éclat bleu l'éblouit à sa droite. Il regarda ainsi que Cédric et ils reconnurent le trophée. Ils se toisèrent mais une rafale de vent les balaya violemment et le passage recommença à se fermer à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Cours ! Hurla Harry.

Les deux se mirent à courir comme si la mort les pourchassait. Ils se battaient aussi, surtout Cédric qui souhaitait être celui qui attrape le trophée. Mais Harry était agile et avec sa taille moyenne et son poids léger, il se déplaçait plus rapidement que le Poufsouffle. Cela se compliqua quand les mêmes racines qui avaient emmené Fleur avec eux apparurent sous leurs pieds. Harry s'en sortit rapidement mais Cédric trébucha et était maintenant ligoté, demandant de l'aide à Harry. Harry hésita, le regardant disparaître vers l'allée mais il n'en voulait de ce trophée où les Champions doivent se battre pour l'obtenir. S'il devait prendre ce Trophée, il le ferait avec Cédric.

- _Stupefix !_ Hurla-t-il.

Les racines se figèrent et Cédric commença à se libérer, aidé d'Harry.

-Merci beaucoup, souffla Cédric.

-Pas de quoi, dit Harry.

-Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que tu allais me laisser là, avoua Cédric.

-Moi aussi mais nous ne méritons pas cela donc je préfère t'aider que de prendre le trophée seul, dit Harry.

-Je vois.

Ils marchèrent vers le trophée ensemble et Harry lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé à Fleur et qu'il soupçonnait Krum de l'avoir attaquée mais comme il était ensorcelé, c'était la faute de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient dans le labyrinthe jusqu'à ce que la rafale de vent revint vers eux. Ils coururent au centre du labyrinthe, indécis sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Prends le Harry, tu le mérites ! Hurla Cédric dans la tempête.

-Non ! Hurla Harry.

-Alors on le prend ensemble à 3, ok ? Demanda Cédric.

Harry hocha la tête et se concentra sur l'objet.

-1 … 2 … 3 ! Compta Cédric.

Les deux Champions prirent en même temps le trophée mais au lieu de revenir à l'entrée du labyrinthe, ils furent aspirés dans un siphon et ils atterrirent dans une clairière.

-Oh mon dos ! Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas mais je peux te dire que le trophée est un portoloin, répondit Cédric.

-Je connais cet endroit Cédric … j'y suis déjà venu, souffla Harry en reconnaissant la maison, les tombes.

-Ah, et qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Cédric.

-La mort, dit Harry.

Cédric se tut et se tourna vers son ami, espérant qu'il plaisantait mais il vit son visage pâle, il comprit que son ami ne plaisantait pas. Il avança vers Harry et le secoua un peu mais Harry continuait à regarder derrière eux. Cédric regarda à son tour et vit une cabane avec un chaudron devant.

-Harry … que …

-Cours ! Hurla Harry en l'entraînant entre les tombes.

Il l'avait vu, l'homme qui lui a couru après dans son rêve. Il a ouvert la porte de la cabane du jardinier. Il avait peur mais il préféra penser à une solution pour s'en sortir plutôt que de laisser la peur l'envahir. Cédric le suivait sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il regarda derrière mais quand il vit un nuage sombre se diriger vers eux, il commença aussi à paniquer.

-Harry ! Quelque chose nous poursuit ! Cria-t-il.

-Pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un ! Il faut qu'on rentre au château mais on a besoin du portoloin ! Dit Harry.

-Il faut qu'on s'arrête dans ce cas ! Dit Cédric.

-Pas avec un meurtrier qui nous court après ! Refusa Harry.

-Meurtrier ? Mais qui c'est Harry ? S'impatienta Cédric.

-Lord Voldemort ! Murmura Harry en entrant dans un caniveau.

-Tu-sais-qui ? Mais il est mort, dit Cédric.

-Je sais mais c'est quand même lui. Je l'ai vu mais surtout comment peut-on confondre la puissance de sa magie avec celle d'un autre sorcier ? Demanda Harry en se cachant derrière une tombe.

Cédric soupira, si c'était le seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi était-il là ? N'importe qui aurait pu attraper le trophée mais le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'intéresse qu'à Harry. À moins que …

-Nous sommes stupides, oh mon Dieu que nous sommes stupides ! Rit Cédric.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Tu étais la cible depuis le début. Ton entrée dans le tournoi, les professeurs qui nous aident et Krum qui s'occupe de nous neutraliser. Leur but était que tu gagnes ce Tournoi pour que tu arrives ici. Tu es en danger, il faut qu'on dégage d'ici, expliqua Cédric.

-Bien joué Diggory mais la partie s'arrête ici, souffla une voix au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Les garçons déglutirent et levèrent la tête. Harry reconnut le masque de l'homme, c'était bien Voldemort mais depuis quand était-il là ? Il n'a pas ressentit sa présence.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, j'ai juste étouffé ma magie et maintenant messieurs, direction la sortie, ordonna Voldemort.

Harry et Cédric obéirent sans hésitation et se laissèrent ramener devant la cabane. Pettigrow était présent, regardant Harry avec pitié.

-Prépare le rituel Peter, je m'occupe de nos invités, dit Voldemort.

Peter commença à s'agiter mais Harry n'y faisait pas attention, il était concentré sur Voldemort qui semblait être en pleine réflexion.

-J'avoue que je suis ennuyé. Je ne voulais que vous Potter mais quelqu'un est venu avec vous. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien en faire ? Dit le mage noir.

-Le laisser partir, dit Harry.

-Mais Harry s'il part, il n'y aura plus de portoloin. Si il n'y a plus de portoloin, tu ne pourras pas partir, expliqua Voldemort.

Harry se tut devant son explication, il avait raison sans portoloin, il ne pouvait pas rentrer à Poudlard. Il réfléchit à une solution pour rentrer mais la seule qui se présentait à lui était terrifiante … mais pas pour un mage noir.

-Eh oui Potter, dis en revoir à ton ami. _Avada kedavra !_ Chanta presque Voldemort.

-NOOON ! Hurla Harry.

Le sortilège de la mort frappa Cédric et il tomba par terre. Harry regardait son regard devenir vide de toute vie. Il avait mal, quelqu'un était mort par sa faute, c'était toujours comme ça et pourquoi ? À cause d'une personne qu'il n'était même pas. Il se dirigea vers Voldemort pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure mais il fut attiré par derrière et la statue le bloqua avec sa faux, il était pendu à 40 centimètres du sol.

-Le rituel commence maintenant, ordonna Voldemort.

Harry essaya de se libérer mais il s'arrêta quand il vit le chaudron bouillir magiquement. Voldemort l'avait récupéré et maintenant il était un ingrédient. Il regarda Queudver plonger un serpent dans le chaudron.

-Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils, dit-il.

Harry regarda la tombe s'ouvrit et un os assez long en sortit pour aller dans le chaudron.

-Un peu de respect pour les morts ! Protesta Harry.

-Que la chair du serviteur … donnée volontairement … fasse renaître son maître, continua Queudver en se coupant la main.

Harry déglutit en voyant la main de ce traître tomber dans le chaudron mais aussi en entendant le cri sanglant que Queudver avait essayé d'étouffer.

-Et … que le sang de … son ennemi pris par la force … ressuscite celui qui le combat, termina Queudver en s'approchant de lui.

Harry comprit qu'il était le dernier ingrédient et essaya de lutter contre la statue mais elle ne bougea pas. Il continua donc à regarder Queudver s'approcher de lui mais Voldemort l'arrêta et prit le couteau. Harry retenait sa respiration quand il vit Voldemort tourner le couteau dans ses mains quand il remarqua qu'il venait en fait de le nettoyer. Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il faire ça ? Il sentit l'homme retrousser une de ses manches avant de tracer une ligne invisible sur sa peau. Harry frissonna au toucher et essaya de se dégager mais un cri attira son attention.

- _ **Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça !**_ Siffla Nagini.

- _ **Nagini ? Qu'est-ce que …**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas le choix Nagini ! Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera !**_ Dit Voldemort.

- _ **Tu vas te détruire ainsi que tout ce que tu as construit !**_ Dit Nagini.

- _ **La ferme Nagini, si tu n'es pas contente tu peux retourner au manoir !**_ S'énerva-t-il.

Harry pâlit en voyant Nagini se rapprocher d'eux. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi le mage noir lui disait de rentrer au … manoir.

- _ **Traître, Connard, Enfoiré … TU N'ES QU'UN SALAUD TOM ! UN CON, UN HYPOCRITE, UN FOU !**_ Hurla Harry.

Voldemort recula face à la colère de l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas parlé Fourchelangue devant Harry alors comment a-t-il deviné que c'était lui ?

- _ **Je suis désolé !**_ Murmura Tom en enfonçant le poignard dans la chair d'Harry.

Harry hurla de douleur mais aussi de colère. L'homme qu'il a connu depuis sa venue chez les Malefoy n'était qu'autre que l'homme qui devait tuer Harry Potter. Il sentait les larmes couler sur son visage mais son regard restait fixer sur Tom qui versa son sang dans le chaudron. La couleur de la potion changea et Tom prit un verre, le trempa dans la potion et but d'un coup. Tout s'était tu à ce moment là, Harry, Nagini et Queudver regardaient l'homme s'effondrer par terre, criant de douleur. Un nuage noir l'engloba et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry regarda avec effroi un Voldemort avec un corps squelettique, une peau pâle, des yeux rouges incandescents et sans nez. Voldemort se releva et fit plusieurs gestes pour s'assurer que son corps n'était pas endommagé. Il se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes avec lui mais son regard restait centré sur Queudver. Il s'approcha de lui, un sourire menaçant sur les lèvres.

-Queudver, ma baguette ?

-Oui, maître, couina Queudver.

-Ton bras aussi, dit Voldemort.

-Merci maître, pleura Queudver en lui donnant son bras mutilé.

-L'autre bras Queudver, précisa Voldemort.

Queudver couina de chagrin mais Voldemort l'ignora et agrippa son autre bras. Il remonta sa manche pour révéler la Marque des Ténèbres. Sans hésiter, Voldemort maintint son bras et posa sa baguette sur le tatouage qui reprit vie à son contact. Harry regardait la scène, entendant à peine les sifflements de Nagini. Il détacha ses yeux de la scène quand il entendit le tonnerre gronder. Il regarda le ciel s'obscurcir mais au lieu de voir des éclairs, des ombres atterrirent au sol et huit personnes encerclèrent Voldemort, couverts d'une cape et d'un masque. Harry les observa, essayant de reconnaître certaines personnes sans résultats. Par contre, il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge quand il reconnut la dernière personne avec ses longs cheveux blonds opalins.

-Pa … pa ? Murmura Harry.

Comme si il l'avait entendu, Lucius regarda dans sa direction mais ne détourna pas le regard quand il le vit. Harry remarqua même qu'il s'était tendu, comme si le fait qu'il était là n'était pas normal. Mais peut-être que c'est une comédie, après tout sa famille travaille avec Voldemort, ils ont fait exprès de l'aimer de lui faire croire qu'il faisait parti de leur famille juste pour le vendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Suis-je si stupide ? Tout cela n'est que mensonges ? Souffla Harry.

Nagini regarda l'enfant parler tout seul. Elle avait pas appris à parler anglais donc elle ne le comprenait pas mais elle voyait très bien la colère, la tristesse et la trahison dans ses yeux. Tom avait vraiment tout perdu.

-Mes chers amis, quelle joie de vous revoir. Cela fait 13 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et pourtant, je suis extrêmement déçu de vous. Saviez-vous que je n'étais pas mort comme certains le pensaient le soir où les Potter sont morts ? Je me suis mêlé à la foule, regardant chacun de vos gestes et agissant dans l'ombre pour revenir plus fort en tant que Lord Voldemort, commença Voldemort, se délectant des frissons de terreur qu'il pouvait voir chez ses serviteurs. Alors dîtes-moi, qui parmi vous a consacré toutes ses années à me retrouver ? McNair ? Avery ? Nott ? Goyle ? Crabbe ?

En nommant leurs noms, Voldemort leur enlevait à chacun leurs masques qui se désintégraient à son toucher.

-Seul toi, tu as fini par me trouver, n'est-ce pas ? Lucius, termina-t-il.

Lucius ne dit rien, regardant toujours son fils. Quand il finit par regarder son maître, celui-ci regardait aussi Harry.

-Moi, je suis revenu maître, couina Queudver.

-Oui mais par peur et non par loyauté mais j'avoue que tu as été utile cette année, le corrigea Voldemort. Considère cela comme un remerciement.

Queudver le vit faire un geste de la baguette et regarda son bras mutilé où une main d'argent apparue. Il fit un petit couinement de remerciement mais Voldemort l'ignora et avança vers Harry. Lucius et les autres mangemorts se rapprochèrent aussi de l'enfant mais Lucius était quasiment à côté de la statue. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. C'est drôle quand on connaît la vérité et ce pauvre garçon, il est mort bêtement, dit Voldemort en regardant Cédric au sol.

-Éloignez-vous de lui, vous n'avez pas le droit de le voir, de lui parler et de le toucher, le menaça Harry.

-Oh Harry, excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas trop confortable cette position ? Veux-tu que je t'aide à te dégager de là ? Parce que je le peux maintenant. Ta mère avant de mourir, a créée un sort qui m'empêchait de te toucher mais maintenant que nous avons le même sang dans les veines ça ne doit plus être un problème, non ? Après cela, on va régler nos problèmes … oh ! Maintenant que j'y songe Avery, McNair ! Qui vous a ordonné d'incendier le manoir des Malefoy il y a trois ans ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Vous maître, répondit Avery.

-J'avais demandé à ce que vous attaquiez le manoir, pas que vous le brûliez, siffla leur maître.

-Mais Quirell a dit qu'on devait le brûler et qu'on devait aussi se débarrasser de Potter, se justifia McNair.

-Ah ce cher Quirell, il est plus de ce monde à présent. Ce qui est mieux pour lui, souffla Voldemort. Enfin bref, Potter. Viens donc là qu'on puisse discuter.

Harry commença à lutter contre la faux qui le retenait quand Voldemort entra dans son espace personnel. Il ne voulait pas cet homme le touche, il n'était pas Tom, l'homme qu'il avait connu. Il sentit la faux le lâcher et il allait rouler au sol quand il fut tenu pas les cheveux par Voldemort. La sensation fut déchirante, il avait l'impression que quelque chose dans sa tête voulait partir. Il hurla à pleins poumons, pleurant de douleur et donnant des coups de poings à ce monstre pour le lâcher. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne remarqua pas que Voldemort criait aussi mais lui, il avait l'impression que quelque chose se forçait dans son esprit.

-La douleur, ça fait mal. Lâchez-moi ! Cria Harry.

Il sentit son collier chauffer et une bulle blanche de magie l'enroula, projetant Voldemort et quelques mangemorts loin de lui. Ébahi, il prit le collier que lui avait offert Olivia en première année. L'ange blanc brûlait de mille feux et il avait l'impression qu'il chantait. Harry se releva doucement et commença à partir vers le corps de Cédric.

-Non ! _Endoloris !_ Hurla Voldemort.

Le sort heurta contre la bulle et Harry fut obligé de s'arrêter pour que la bulle n'explose pas.

-Mon seigneur, attendez que … tenta Lucius.

-Non, c'est moi qui le tue, uniquement moi ! Cria Voldemort.

Harry regarda l'ange autour de son cou et remarqua qu'il s'éteignait. Ne voulant se prendre un _endoloris_ un pleine figure, il courut derrière une tombe se réfugier mais Voldemort lança un _bombarda_ qui ricocha sur la tombe à côté de lui, blessant son visage. Harry s'assit par terre reprenant sa respiration. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, Tom l'avait trahi, Lucius l'avait … il ne savait pas quoi faire et Nagini essayait de raisonner son maître. Et sa seule protection s'est envolée en miettes. S'il voulait quitter cet endroit, ce sera forcément avec un combat. Harry réfléchit à une façon d'atteindre le trophée sans se faire prendre. Il y avait au moins dix mangemorts avec Voldemort, il n'était pas assez fort pour tous les battre. Si il pouvait au moins les affaiblir … l'idée de malade ! Harry sourit comme un fou en pensant à son idée.

-Potter, sors de ta cachette mon garçon et viens te battre comme un homme ! Ordonna Voldemort.

Harry serra sa baguette et la mit sur son cou, soufflant une formule.

\- _Vox Mandragora (voix de mandragore)._

Il leva doucement sa tête au-dessus de la tombe et se releva complètement avant de s'avancer devant ses agresseurs.

-Allons Potter, pas besoin d'être timide. Je préfère quand tu cris de douleur, bouda Voldemort. Harry continua d'avancer, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- _Oh si tu veux que je crie. Je vais le faire avec joie,_ pensa-t-il avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de hurler.

Les mangemorts à côté de lui s'effondrèrent au cri intenable de la mandragore qu'avait imité Harry. Il n'était qu'un adolescent donc son cri n'était pas mortel mais suffisant pour faire évanouir quelqu'un. Tous les mangemorts et Voldemort essayaient de protéger leur audition mais tous ceux qui empêchaient Harry d'atteindre le portoloin s'évanouissaient sur son passage. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du portoloin.

- _Finite Incantatem !_ Cria Voldemort.

Harry arrêta d'hurler, du moins comme une mandragore. Son plan avait duré quelques instants mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il se retourna pour faire face à Voldemort.

-Intelligent, notre petit survivant sait utiliser sa tête, se moqua Voldemort.

-Au moins j'en ai une. Parce qu'avec votre transformation, je doute que votre tête soit assez grande pour accueillir un cerveau, dit Harry.

\- _endoloris!_

 _-Protego!_

Le bouclier se forma rapidement autour d'Harry mais le sort de Voldemort le cassa facilement, touchant Harry de plein fouet. Harry tomba au sol, haletant à cause de la douleur. C'était indescriptible, trop de choses se passaient en même temps. D'abord il avait la sensation d'être brûlé vif, ensuite on lui arrachait la peau et maintenant, on lui enfonçait des dagues dans le corps pour le couper en morceau.

Lucius était le seul à avoir protégé ses oreilles quand il avait entendu son fils crier. Drago lui avait expliqué son cours sur les mandragores et que s'il voulait vivre, il devait boucher ses oreilles. Son fils avait été intelligent, il s'était débarrassé de plusieurs mangemorts en une seule attaque mais forcément son maître avait fini par comprendre et maintenant son fils allait mourir sous ses yeux, pour une personne qu'il n'est même pas.

-Monseigneur ?

-Lucius ! J'ai dit que moi seul pouvais le tuer ! S'énerva Voldemort.

-Je sais Monseigneur mais je pense qu'un vrai combat serait plus convaincant que d'abattre l'enfant. Cela renforcera votre autorité, expliqua Lucius.

Voldemort arrêta _l'endoloris_ et réfléchit un moment avant de se détourner de Harry et de lancer un regard à son serviteur. Lucius comprit et alla à côté d'Harry, l'aidant à se relever. N'y arrivant pas, Lucius le fit asseoir et chercha dans sa poche quelques potions de santé.

-C'était un jeu tout ça Mr Malefoy ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, dit Lucius. Ce n'était pas un jeu.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? Vous aviez tout planifié ? Dit Harry.

-Non Gabriel, le maître m'a éloigné de l'affaire depuis le début de l'année, avoua Lucius.

-Je ne suis pas Gabriel, je ne suis pas votre fils, sanglota Harry.

-Si … quand monseigneur lancera son sort lance le tien en même temps, le plus souvent une explosion se créait et tu pourras partir, ordonna Lucius.

-Vous allez être blessé en faisant ça, dit Harry en buvant une potion.

-La famille passe avant tout et avant que tu ne le dises. Tu es mon fils, la magie ne ment jamais, dit Lucius en se levant pour aider Harry à se relever.

-Est-ce bon Lucius ? S'impatienta Voldemort.

-Oui monseigneur, dit Lucius.

-Bien, adieu Potter _Avada kedavra_!

\- _Experliamus!_

Les deux sorts se fracassèrent et Harry attendit l'explosion mais au lieu de ça, un lien se forma entre les deux baguettes. Harry regarda son sort avancer par rapport à celui de son adversaire mais Voldemort étouffa un hurlement et cette fois, c'était son sort qui avançait. Harry luttait pour maintenir son sort jusqu'à que le lien prenne une couleur blanche et qu'un dôme les entoure. Harry regarda avec fascination la magie les entourer quand il vit sortir du lien des ombres. Il reconnut le jardinier que Tom avait tué, Cédric et ses parents : Lily et James Potter.

 **-Mon chéri, ce que tu as grandi,** souffla Lily.

- **Même si tu n'étais pas notre fils, nous t'aimions beaucoup. Tu aurais grandi dans une famille aimante,** dit James.

- **Harry, peux-tu ramener mon corps auprès de mon père ? Je pense qu'il a besoin de savoir,** demanda Cédric.

 **-Chéri, il faut tu brises le lien,** dit Lily.

 **-Nous arriverons à le retenir mais que pendant quelques secondes, tu as bien compris,** l'avertit James.

 **-Allez, coupe le lien. Coupe-le maintenant !** Dit Lily.

-Maintenant ! Hurla Harry.

Il brisa le lien et courut vers le corps de Cédric pendant que les âmes attaquaient Voldemort.

\- _Accio portoloin_ !

Le trophée vola dans la main d'Harry, l'emportant au labyrinthe avec Cédric loin de Voldemort.

Harry atterrit à l'entrée du labyrinthe où tout le monde les attendait mais Harry s'en fichait, il avait perdu un ami. Fleur applaudit mais remarqua que Cédric ne bougeait pas.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Hurla Sophie. Dégagez !

-Sophie, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il est mort, déclara Sophie en courant vers Harry.

-Harry mon garçon, il faut que tu le lâches, dit Dumbledore en comprenant la situation.

-Monsieur, il est revenu. Voldemort est de retour, il était toujours là en fait ! Cria Harry.

-Albus, occupe-toi de Diggory. Je ramène Potter, déclara Maugrey en prenant Harry par la taille.

-Merci, dit Albus.

-Allez Potter, on va parler tous les deux.

Maugrey amena Harry dans ses quartiers et le posa sur une chaise. Il prit doucement son bras et inspecta la plaie.

-Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ?

-Non, c'est supportable.

-Ainsi donc, il est de retour, dit Maugrey.

-Son apparence, sa force, sa magie … il n'est plus humain monsieur. Il y avait Pettigrow aussi et puis les autres sont arrivés, expliqua Harry.

-Les autres ? Il y en avait d'autre au cimetière. Pourrais-tu me dire qui ils sont ? Demanda Maugrey en essayant de trouver une bouteille d'alcool car la sienne était vide.

-Eh bien je ne pense pas … hésita Harry. Monsieur, je ne crois pas avoir parlé de cimetière.

Maugrey arrêta les recherches et regarda Harry qui s'était levé.

-Tu penses vraiment que ton nom est arrivé par hasard dans la coupe ? Tu penses que ce gros balourd de Hagrid t'aurais dit pour les dragons si je ne lui avais pas dit ? Et de même pour Diggory ? Demanda Maugrey tout en grimaçant.

Harry le regarda et vit son visage changer.

-Ce n'est pas de l'alcool, souffla-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas Alastor Maugrey.

-Et alors Potter, que vas-tu faire ? Ton sang coule maintenant dans ses veines, je peux le sentir. Je peux revenir en héros auprès de lui si je t'amène avec moi comme ça il pourra te tuer ! Cria l'inconnu avec un sourire fou sur le visage.

- _Bombarda maxima !_ Hurla Dumbledore.

La porte sortit de ses gonds et atterrit sur le mur du fond avec l'inconnu. Pomfresh se jeta sur Harry, faisant plusieurs sorts pour connaître son état mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il lui sourit avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

Harry se réveilla dans une salle qu'il connaissait bien. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais l'odeur du désinfectant ne pouvait que venir de l'infirmerie. Il roula sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux et regarda qui était avec lui.

-Bonjour Harry comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Vous avez arrêté le coupable ?

-Oui. Il se trouve que c'était Barty Croupton junior et nous avons aussi trouvé Maugrey. Les récompenses on été remises et les funérailles de Cédric ont déjà eu lieu, dit Dumbledore.

-Je vois. Monsieur, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai peut-être fait une erreur et j'ai réfléchi à votre proposition, dit Harry.

-Oh, et quelle est votre réponse mon garçon ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Je veux passer un mois chez mon oncle et ma tante pendant les grandes vacances, dit Harry.

-Très bien mon garçon ! Vous partez à la fin de la semaine en même temps que les autres élèves ! Je vais vous laisser maintenant, repose-toi bien, salua Dumbledore en quittant l'infirmerie.

Harry le regarda partir avec son fichu sourire de papy joyeux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il devait prendre de la distance avec sa famille et puis, peut-être que cette famille n'est pas mauvaise.

* * *

bon, année 4 terminée ! On sait que ce chapitre se rapproche beaucoup de la véritable histoire donc si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser.

à votre avis, Harry a fait le bon choix en allant chez les Dursley ?

Réponses dans deux semaines, à la prochaine !


	34. Chapter 31

salut tout le monde !

Bon, début de la 5ème année avec les grandes vacances. Chapitre mouvementé avec certaines prises de consciences mais rien de grave.

 **Adenoide : c'est totalement ça. Harry est perdu et déboussolé ... on va bien voir comment ça va se passer.**

 **mamy du 83 : c'est vrai que le dernier chapitre est compliqué donc lis celui là et si tu ne comprends pas certains détails, pose nous des questions, on y répondra.**

 **cathy : Que veux tu dire par déçue ? De l'histoire ? Du chapitre ? De la réaction de Tom envers Harry ?**

Enfin bref, bonne lecture à vous tous !

 _Sorts_

 ** _fourchelangue_**

* * *

Chapitre 31 :

Harry resta jusqu'à la fin de la semaine à l'infirmerie où son frère venait lui rendre visite. Les élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons allaient quitter Poudlard la semaine prochaine, après leurs examens. Quand Mme Pomfresh le chassa de l'infirmerie, il fut réceptionné par tous ses amis et une Hermione en larmes. Il passa une heure à la consoler avant de retourner au parc. Harry les regardait jouer ensemble, riant de temps en temps. Il regardait particulièrement Drago. La décision qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie ne lui plaisait pas et il avait envie de faire confiance à son père mais il avait trop perdu en une journée. Prendre du recul lui fera peut-être du bien. La semaine des examens arriva et Harry les réussit facilement à sa plus grande surprise mais comme il avait travaillé sur des sorts de l'année prochaine, il pouvait comprendre qu'il avait certaines facilités. Vendredi soir, les élèves étaient prêts à rentrer chez eux pour les vacances d'été mais avant ça, ils devaient dire adieu à leurs correspondants. Tout le monde s'était réuni dans la cour de l'école pour se dire au revoir. Harry était avec les autres, saluant quelques élèves, il avait repéré dans un coin les jumeaux Weasley dire en revoir aux jumelles Elbre. Ron était aussi avec Fleur, il remarqua que ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu Silverstone.

-Sophie, je peux te parler un instant ?

-Silverstone … ok, mais c'est juste parce que tu te barres après ! Dit Sophie.

Dracule sourit et entraîna la jeune fille avec lui.

-Je voulais juste savoir comment s'appelait ton clan, dit-il.

-Akantha.

-Ah ! C'est donc lui. Cela risque de devenir intéressant, ricana Dracule.

-Mais encore ? Demanda Sophie.

-Rien, j'ai juste hâte de te revoir Sophie et je pense que ça arrivera très vite, dit Dracule en lui baisant la main.

-Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, grogna Sophie en retirant sa main.

-C'est une promesse, souffla-t-il avant de la quitter pour rejoindre ses amis.

Sophie grogna et rejoignit ses amis qui s'étaient éloignés de la foule.

-Que voulait-il ? Demanda Olivia.

-Me faire une promesse. Dracule a promis qu'on se reverrait, répondit Sophie.

-Oh, maintenant c'est Dracule ? Est-ce que notre Sophie serait dans l'amour ? Roucoula Blaise.

-Non, répondit Sophie.

-C'était trop rapide ! S'exclama tout le groupe.

Sophie grogna et bouda le reste de l'après-midi, ignorant ses amis. À 17 h, ils montèrent faire leurs valises pour prendre le train de 18 h. Drago et Harry descendirent en premier mais Harry prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

-Où vas-tu Harry ? Demanda Drago.

-À l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh veut vérifier quelque chose donc je vais rater le train mais je rentrerai par le réseau de cheminette, mentit Harry.

-Oh ! Donc on se retrouve à la maison, dit Drago.

-Promis, le rassura Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et continua de se diriger vers l'entrée du château tandis qu'Harry allait à l'infirmerie. Il toqua à la porte avant d'ouvrir pour se retrouver face à Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes prêt mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il le faut bien, dit Harry.

Dumbledore sourit et le prit par le bras pour transplaner à Privet Drive, Little Whinging dans le Surrey.

Dans le train, Drago ne parlait pas, il regardait par la fenêtre et n'arrêtait pas de penser à son frère. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Allez Dray, il va rentrer à la maison sain et sauf, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Blaise.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, souffla-t-il.

-Drago, Harry est un grand garçon qui est capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Ça ne sert à rien de stresser, je suis même sûre qu'il t'attend déjà à la maison, dit Hermione.

Drago souffla encore mais participa à la conversation même si sa petite voix lui disait qu'Harry avait un problème. À la gare, il partit à la recherche de sa mère. Quand il la trouva, elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis.

-Tout va bien maman ?

-Oui, c'est juste ton père. Le retour du lord a été éprouvant, dit Narcissa.

Drago ne dit rien et ils rentrèrent au manoir où Lucius les accueillit.

-Fiston, comment s'est passé cette année ?

-Mieux pour moi que pour Gabriel mais il a dû t'en parler, dit Drago.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Lucius.

-Il n'est pas rentré ? Il m'avait dit que l'infirmière avait quelque chose à voir avec lui et que du coup, il rentrerait plus tôt, expliqua Drago.

-Gabriel n'est pas rentré. Beaucoup de gens sont venus ici mais pas ton frère, réfléchit son père.

-Mais dans ce cas, où est-il ? Demanda Drago.

-C'est un scandale ! Un coup monté ! Hurla Severus en entrant dans le manoir.

-Oncle Sev, tu sais où est Gaby ? Demanda Drago.

-Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Il a accepté la demande de Dumbledore et il est parti chez son oncle et sa tante ! Dit Severus.

-Dumbledore a fait quoi ? S'étrangla Sirius.

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise.

-Sirius, je pensais tu étais parti faire une promenade ? dit Narcissa.

-Je me sentais mal alors je suis rentré. Lucius, que t'est-il arrivé ? Remarqua Sirius.

-Rien, j'ai juste eu une conversation musclée avec quelqu'un, mentit Lucius.

Mais Sirius ne le croyait pas et commença à inspecter ses blessures. Il remonta la manche de son bras droit mais il la lâcha immédiatement quand il vit la Marque.

-Il est de retour … où est Gaby ! Paniqua-t-il.

-On ne sait pas, il est chez sa tante et son oncle, dit Severus.

-Vous n'en savez pas plus ! C'est Dumbledore qui a fait ça ? Mais il veut sa mort ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Drago en secouant son oncle.

-Lily était persécutée par sa sœur quand elle était plus jeune car elle pensait que Lily était un monstre. Et son mari déteste tout ce qui concerne la magie. Gabriel va se faire lyncher si on ne le trouve pas rapidement, expliqua Sirius.

Au manoir Jedusor, Nagini regardait Voldemort casser tous les objets qu'il avait à portée de main.

- _ **Calme-toi Tom ! Ça ne sert à rien que tu t'énerves !**_

 _- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tom est le prénom d'un être humain, il était faible,**_ siffla Voldemort.

- _ **Non, c'est ce que tu es depuis 13 ans. Tu as une vraie vie Tom !**_ Insista le serpent.

- ** _Tais-toi ! … ma tête_** _,_ grogna Voldemort.

- _ **Tu vas bien ?**_ Demanda Nagini.

 _ **-Oui, je vais planifier quelque chose, je serai dans mon bureau,**_ mentit-il.

\- _**Tom ...**_

- _ **Mais arrête, c'est agaçant. Est-ce que je te surveille tout le temps moi ?**_ S'énerva Voldemort.

- ** _Non mais j'ai le droit de savoir. De plus, il faut que tu comprennes que le gamin que tu as failli tuer n'est pas Potter mais Gabriel Malefoy_** , dit Nagini.

- _ **Et alors ? Ce n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier qui devait être neutralisé,**_ déclara Voldemort.

Nagini se mit en colère face aux paroles blessantes de Tom. Il avait presque tué le garçon qu'il aimait et il osait dire qu'il ne comptait par pour lui ! Elle s'approcha de son maître et lui sauta dessus. Voldemort la regarda faire, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de dangereux mais il ne s'attendait pas être plaqué au sol par Nagini dans sa forme humaine et habillée.

- _ **Alors tu as réussi à le faire. Très impressionnant !**_ Dit Voldemort.

-C'est bon Tom … tu peux arrêter parler … langue des serpents, dit Nagini.

-Et tu parles anglais ? Tu avais pourtant dit que c'était une langue trop compliqué, s'émerveilla Voldemort.

-J'ai commencé quand … toi parler à Gabriel, je voulais parle avec vous, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas encore ça mais c'est bien pour un début, dit Voldemort.

-Tom … combien de temps … la potion dure ? Demanda Nagini.

-Trois jours, répondit Voldemort.

-Mais c'est trop _**long !** _ Finit par siffler Nagini.

Elle secoua Tom dans tous les sens en sifflant des bouts de phrases. Elle ne remarqua pas que Voldemort avait fini par s'évanouir. Ce fut quand elle lâcha qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

-Tom ? Tom ! Debout ! Cria-t-elle en lui tapant doucement les joues.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son maître, Nagini porta Tom avec beaucoup de difficultés (c'est qu'il est lourd !) et le posa sur le canapé avant de s'approcher de la cheminée où elle jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette. Regarder son maître vivre était un avantage. Le seul problème était sa langue. Personne ne savait parler Fourchelangue à part Tom et Gabriel mais là, les deux étaient indisponibles. Elle soupira et retourna auprès de Tom pour lui prendre sa baguette. Avant de se transformer, Tom lui avait demandée d'être un sorcier au lieu d'un simple moldu. Elle posa la baguette sur sa gorge et dit l'une des seules formules qu'elle connaissait.

\- _Le mot d'anglais. (paroles anglaise)  
_

Sa gorge fut entouré d'un halo blanc et quand il disparut, Nagini avait un collier autour du cou, logiquement, elle pourrait parler sans souci devant un humain. Elle retourna à la cheminée et appela Severus Rogue. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant que le visage du maître des potions apparaisse.

-Monseigneur ce n'est pas … qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis … une amie du conseiller. Il vient de faire un malaise et je ne sais pas quoi faire, expliqua-t-elle.

Severus la regarda un moment. Il grogna quelque chose mais resta en communication avec Nagini.

-Je récupère mon matériel et j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Nagini hocha la tête et quitta la cheminée pour aller dans la chambre réservée à Gabriel. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de Tom qui était deux fois trop grande pour elle. Elle essaya une chemise et un jean à Gabriel, enfila des chaussettes et rejoignit Tom qui était toujours sur le canapé, inconscient. Elle resta ainsi à le regarder quand Severus arriva par la cheminée, il posa son sac et ausculta Voldemort.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Severus.

-Nous avons parlé sur plusieurs sujets et nous n'étions pas d'accord. Il a commencé à se plaindre d'un mal de tête et je lui ai proposé mon aide mais il a refusé. On s'est un peu battu et il a fini par s'évanouir, résuma Nagini.

-Je vois. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Euh … Lorie Dunxan, répondit Nagini.

-Eh bien, je peux dire que votre ami est très fatigué et qu'il risque d'avoir besoin de votre aide quand il se réveillera. Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose à son âme ? Demanda soudainement Severus.

Nagini le regarda surprise. Tom n'avait jamais rien dit sur ses Horcruxes … d'ailleurs, pourquoi se sentait-elle seule tout d'un coup. Elle resta silencieuse un bon moment avant de sourire à Severus.

-Non, pas à ma connaissance.

-Bien. Je vais rentrer chez mes amis maintenant. On doit s'occuper d'une chose importante, déclara Severus.

-Chez vos amis ? Vous voulez parler des Malefoy ! Est-ce que Gabriel a des ennuis ? Paniqua Lorie.

-Comment savez vous qu'il a des ennuis ? Demanda Severus.

-Peu importe, que se passe-t-il ? Le coupa Lorie.

-Gabriel n'est pas rentré chez lui aujourd'hui. On soupçonne Dumbledore de l'avoir amené quelque part.

Severus prit cette fois congé, laissant Nagini abasourdie. Elle regarda Tom avec une mine sérieuse.

-Par Salazar Tom, dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré ?

Harry était cramponné au bras de Dumbledore quand ils arrivèrent devant une maison très bien entretenue. Il pouvait voir sur une boîte aux lettres le chiffre 4. Il continua à regarder autour de lui mais Dumbledore le traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il sonna. Harry entendit des bruits de pas lourds derrière la porte et un homme obèse avec presque pas de cou et une moustache imposante vint leur ouvrir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? Vous aviez promis de ne plus venir ici ! Cria l'homme.

-Excusez-moi monsieur Dursley mais si nous pouvions entrer. Je doute que vos voisins apprécierai nous voir …

Dumbledore ne fit même pas sa phrase que Mr Dursley les tira dans sa maison. Il les amena dans le salon et leur proposa un thé. Harry ne faisait pas attention à la conversation, il regardait plutôt l'intérieur de la maison. Tout était propre, trop propre même. Les murs étaient recouverts de photos d'un jeune garçon plus âgé que lui qui était le portrait de son père. Quand il vit la sœur de Lily Potter, il a failli s'étouffer. Les deux sœurs ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Pétunia Dursley ressemblait à … un cheval. Et c'était surtout tout l'inverse de son mari. Il continua à regarder de droite à gauche et ne fit attention au reste que quand il sentit la main de Dursley sur son épaule.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. On en prendra soin, c'est notre neveu après tout.

Dumbledore sourit et décida de prendre congé. Il souhaita à la famille de bonnes retrouvailles. Harry regarda son … oncle fermer la porte et il avait l'impression d'être piégé.

-Allez viens ici ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es chez nous que tu ne dois rien faire ! Cria Vernon.

Harry le suivit sans rechigner avec sa malle et Hedwige dans sa cage. Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre où il n'y avait qu'un lit, une table de chevet et des jouets en bois ?

-Tu dormiras là pendant les vacances, par contre ceci ira au placard, dit Vernon en lui arrachant sa malle.

-Mes affaires !

-Tu prendras les affaires de Dudley qui sont dans l'armoire, elles t'iront bien. Quant à la bestiole, elle ne sort pas de sa cage sinon je la bute sans hésiter, compris ? Le prévint-il.

Il n'attendit pas de réponses et claqua la porte. Harry s'assit sur le lit et posa Hedwige à côté de lui. Il en était sûr maintenant, ces gens ne feront jamais partie de sa famille. Les Malefoy étaient sa seule et unique famille, il s'était fait avoir par Dumbledore.

Cela faisait une semaine que Gabriel avait disparu et que c'était l'enfer au manoir Malefoy. Severus venait de partir à une réunion avec Dumbledore. Les recherches pour trouver Gabriel ne donnaient rien. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit sur l'identité de la sœur de Lily Potter, ils ne savaient donc pas par où commencer. Ils savaient juste qu'elle était en Angleterre mais l'Angleterre, c'était trop vaste, trop grand. Lucius était resté au manoir, envoyant des hiboux au département des moldus pour en savoir plus mais l'administration n'avançait pas. Narcissa ne disait rien, ne montrait pas la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait mais parfois, l'émotion était trop grande et elle s'enfermait dans la chambre parentale pour pleurer. Quant à Drago, il ne savait pas. Les premiers jours furent douloureux sans son frère. Il ne comprenait pas pour quoi Gabriel était parti mais son intuition lui disait que c'était à cause d'un événement lors de la troisième tâche du Tournoi. Il n'avait pas encore vu Sirius depuis la disparition de son frère mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il arrêta de broyer du noir et alla rejoindre sa mère dans le salon quand Severus surgit dans la pièce.

-J'ai quelque chose sur Gabriel ! Où sont Lucius et Black ?

-Ici, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lucius.

-Le vieux fou a enfin dit quelque chose d'important : Pétunia Dursley vit avec son mari à Little Whinging dans le Surrey au Privet Drive, expliqua Severus.

-Et Dumby t'a dit tout ça comme ça ? Demanda Drago.

-Avec un peu de Véritasérum dans ses gouttes de citrons quand il m'a demandé de lui acheter un paquet et le tour est joué, dit innocemment son parrain.

-Hé ho ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais cette ville est connue pour être immense et ses rues sont gigantesques. Comment on fait pour le chercher tout en passant inaperçu ? Rappela Sirius.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, lui sourit Drago.

Tom était allongé sur son lit avec Nagini à côté de lui sur son fauteuil. Ça faisait une semaine que Tom s'était évanoui et la potion avait quitté son organisme donc il avait à nouveau sa forme humaine. Elle était restée auprès de lui tout le temps, demandant à Twinky de quoi manger et des livres d'apprentissage sur l'anglais. Si jamais des invités arrivaient maintenant, elle devait les accueillir avec un langage approprié. Elle arrêta sa lecture quand elle entendit Tom grogner alors qu'il essayait de sortir du lit.

- _ **Ne bouge pas ! Ton corps ne s'est pas encore remis de ta transformation**_ , l'alerta Nagini.

- _ **Quel jour on est ?**_ Grommela Tom.

- _ **Le 9 juillet, tu as dormi pendant une semaine. Comment te sens-tu ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me sens reposé et humain …

-Tom … il est parti, dit Nagini.

-Qui est parti ? Demanda Tom.

-Ton âme. Je ne la sens plus en moi Tom. Est-ce qu'elle est retournée chez toi ? Précisa Nagini.

Tom la regarda avec effroi avant de lancer un sort non formulé pour vérifier l'état de son âme. L'Horcruxe qu'il avait donné à Nagini était dans son corps mais aussi le bout d'âme qui était dans le journal alors que Gabriel l'avait détruite. D'ailleurs, il était où Gabriel ?

-Où est Gabriel ?! Demanda-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas là Tom. Il n'est pas non plus chez lui, lui répondit Nagini.

-Attends, tu parle anglais maintenant … ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as réussi à devenir humaine et avant … par Salazar ! Hurla Tom.

-Tom ? Demanda Nagini.

-Je suis redevenu Voldemort avec la potion grâce au sang de Gabriel et j'ai … failli le tuer ! dit Tom.

-Tom, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne contrôlais pas la situation maintenant il faut que tu te calmes et que tu penses rationnellement, le calma Nagini.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je …

-Madame Dunxan, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! S'exclama Severus qui sortait de la cheminée.

-Vraiment ?

-Severus ce n'est pas le …

-On a retrouvé Gabriel, l'ignora totalement Severus.

-Retrouvé ? Comment ça retrouvé ? Demanda Tom.

-Il se trouve Monseigneur qu'après la troisième tâche, Gabriel a demandé à Dumbledore de vivre chez sa soi-disant famille, dit Severus.

-La sœur des Potter ! Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Les Malefoy sont sa seule et unique famille et …

-Lors du rituel, Lucius est apparu parmi les mangemorts, il a pris cela comme une trahison, de la part de nous tous, déclara Nagini.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Tom en sortant du lit.

-Dans le Surrey, on a envoyé Black dans la ville pour qu'il le trouve. Maintenant je dois y retourner, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Severus les salua rapidement et transplana à Little Whinging dans un café où se trouvait Lucius.

Harry était en train d'enlever les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin, sous la pluie. Une semaine depuis son arrivée chez les Dursley et c'était l'enfer pour lui. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu laisser un gamin dans cette famille ? Et dire que ça avait failli être sa vie si on n'avait pas découvert qu'il était Gabriel Malefoy. Malefoy … était-il réellement de leur famille ? Lucius avait dit que la magie ne mentait jamais et quand il lui avait demandé comment il l'avait retrouvé, son père avait toujours affirmé que c'était grâce à son noyau magique. Il s'en voulait d'avoir menti à son frère et d'avoir laissé sa mère inquiète. Avec les Dursley, il travaillait … comme un elfe de maison. Au début, il était resté dans sa chambre et les Dursley vivaient leur vie. C'est au fur et à mesure que Pétunia lui demandait de l'aide pour faire les tâches ménagères qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait tout le travail. Il faisait à manger, le ménage, le jardinage, tout en fait. Un jour, il avait cassé une assiette. Pétunia avait hurlé toute la journée en disant qu'il était un bon à rien et Vernon avait essayé de le frapper mais le collier protecteur d'Olivia l'avait protégé, envoyant Vernon contre le mur. Sauf que sous l'impact du coup, Harry partit aussi dans le mur d'à côté. Vernon l'avait traîné dans sa chambre le traitant de monstre et il avait enfermé Harry jusqu'au lendemain, le privant du dîner et du petit déjeuner. Il avait aussi rencontré son faux cousin Dudley, un vrai tas de graisse. Lui et ses amis adoraient le harceler moralement car Dudley les avait prévenus qu'on ne devait pas toucher Harry. Enfin bref, il était un sorcier donc si jamais ça devenait insupportable, il attendrait que les autres soient endormis, il récupérerait ses affaires puis il rejoindra l'Angleterre sorcier.

-OUAF!

Harry arrêta de penser à son plan d'évasion quand il vit le grand chien noir qui était devant lui.

-Sirius ! Oh Merlin, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Souffla Harry en se jetant sur le chien.

Sirius sauta dans les bras de son neveu et lui lécha le visage, il ne voyait pas d'hématomes et de blessures externes donc il se calma un peu.

-Vous êtes venus me chercher, tout le monde est là ? Continua Harry.

-OUA ! Ouah ! Cria Sirius.

-Dépêchez-vous alors. Je veux rentrer à la maison et vous serrer dans mes bras. J'ai été stupide de croire Dumbledore.

-Garçon, que faites-vous avec ce chien ? Cria Vernon.

-Rien oncle Vernon, je le chassai de la maison car il … voulait pisser sur les plantes de tante Pétunia, dit Harry en s'écartant de Sirius.

-Vous mentez garçon, venez ici ! C'est l'heure de préparer le repas ! Continua de beugler Vernon.

-Mais oncle Vernon …

-Ici ! Hurla Vernon.

Harry lança un regard désolé à Sirius avant de rentrer dans la maison. Sirius courut aussi vite que possible au bar où se trouvaient Lucius et Severus. Les Dursley n'étaient pas bons envers Harry, il était en danger.

Vernon regardait la télé avec sa femme et son fils. Le monstre avait fait le dîner correctement pour une fois et maintenant, il devait dormir dans sa chambre. Ce gamin était vraiment un cadeau empoisonné. Sa femme lui avait expliqué la véritable nature de sa sœur quand elle était morte alors avoir un adolescent anormal et pourtant si gentil et agréable, le mettait en colère. Pétunia était concentré sur l'émission de cuisine à la télé quand on tambourina à leur porte. Vernon alla l'ouvrir pour savoir qui pouvait bien les déranger à cette heure mais il ne vit personne. Il regarda quand même dans le jardin mais ne trouvant personne, il allait fermer la porte quand un énorme chien l'écrasa par terre. Le chien le piétina quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la maison et il monta les escaliers.

-Mais qu'est-ce que …

-M Dursley?

-Oui ? Répondit-il.

-Police ! Nous avons entendu parler d'un garçon chez vous qui se faisait battre. Confirmez-vous ces dires ? Demanda un policier blond.

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est ridicule Mr l'agent, plaisanta Vernon.

-Chef, cet homme correspond à la description de l'agresseur ! Souligna un autre policier qui tenait un portrait robot.

-Messieurs, il y a forcément une erreur …

-Chef ! J'ai trouvé l'enfant ! Déclara un autre policier qui descendait des escaliers avec Harry et sa chouette.

-Mais comment êtes-vous monté ici ? Couina Vernon.

-On s'en fout Mr Dursley. Nous avons maintenant la preuve que vous êtes responsable d'un crime ! Mr Black, amenez la victime dans … la voiture ! Gueula le chef.

-Oui chef ! Avez-vous des affaires jeune homme ? Demanda Black.

-Dans le placard, dit Harry.

Sirius ouvrit le placard et récupéra la malle de Harry et ils quittèrent tous les deux la maison.

-Nous allons récupérer le témoignage de la victime donc nous occuperons de vous plus tard ! Bonne nuit ! Conclut l'agent blond en quittant la demeure des Dursley.

Sirius avait pris Harry avec lui et avait transplané au manoir Malefoy. Enfin chez lui, Gabriel se jeta sur son oncle et fut très vite rejoint par sa mère.

-Gabriel ! Oh Merlin mon bébé, tu es sain et sauf … pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire ! Pleura Narcissa.

-Pardon maman, j'étais perdu et j'ai pris la mauvaise décision, s'excusa Gabriel.

-Gaby ! Tu es de retour ! S'exclama Drago en fonçant sur son frère.

-Dray, c'est si bon de te revoir, pleura Gabriel.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterai examiner Gabriel. Je veux m'assurer que ces ordures ne lui ont rien fait, dit Severus qui revenait avec Lucius.

-Oui, oui mais je le veux après, bouda Narcissa.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie, lui assura Lucius.

Severus amena Gabriel dans sa chambre et lança quelques sorts pour connaître son état. Il était un peu déshydraté et il avait perdu du poids mais sinon il allait bien. Il donna à Gabriel plusieurs potions et Gabriel les prit sans rechigner. Severus quitta ensuite la pièce, conseillant au jeune homme de se reposer. Il descendit les escaliers et trouva Drago qui était devant la porte du salon.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Le conseiller est arrivé et papa l'a emmené ici, expliqua Drago.

-Entrons, on ne saura rien si on reste là, dit Severus.

Il poussa Drago à entrer dans le salon quoiqu'il regrettait lui-même d'être venu. Il y avait de la tension dans l'air. De plus, Lucius, Tom et Narcissa ne se s'étaient pas rendu compte de leurs présences.

-Lucius, tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix, Siffla Tom.

-Peut-être Monseigneur mais vous auriez pu m'en parler au lieu d'agir ainsi ! Dit Lucius.

-Lucius, de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Narcissa.

Drago regardait son père et le conseiller se fusiller du regard. Qu'est-ce que le conseiller avait fait pour que son père soit en colère ? Et pourquoi l'appelle-t-il Monseigneur ?

-Écoute, je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait à Gabriel mais ce qui est fait est fait, insista Tom.

Drago ne voyait pas de quel événement il parlait. Ce n'est pas le bal de Noël car son père avait ri pou la première fois en public alors peut-être qu'ils s'étaient vus après ? Severus comprenait par contre très bien qu'ils parlaient du rituel et il ne voulait pas que Drago sache à ce sujet.

-Et pour la marque ? Elle s'est réveillé, nous l'avons tous ressenti. Êtes-vous prêts à reprendre la guerre ? Demanda Lucius.

La marque ? Il parlait de son tatouage sur son bras. Drago avait été marqué par ce tatouage complexe. Mais quand même, c'était Jedusor qui l'avait créé ? Et puis quelle guerre ? La seule qui est restée en suspens était celle de Voldemort et elle s'est arrêtée quand Gaby est …

-C'est vous ! C'est à cause de vous que Gabriel est dans cet état ! Cria Drago.

Tom et Lucius se tournèrent vers Drago qui était en colère.

-Et toi … tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

-Drago, calme-toi, dit Severus.

-Mais tu t'entends Severus, mon frère est parti à cause de lui. Je vais voir Gaby, s'énerva-t-il.

-Drago, je vais t'expliquer …

-Je vais voir Gabriel ! Répéta Drago.

Il claqua la porte et courut à la chambre de son frère. Il le réveilla en entrant dans la pièce.

-Dray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna Gabriel.

-Le conseiller est ici et je ne veux pas qu'il te voit, dit Drago.

-Il est là, au manoir ? S'étrangla son frère.

Drago ne l'écoutait pas et marmonna quelques paroles à la porte.

-Dray !

-Gaby, qui veux-tu voir dans ta chambre ? J'ai posé un sort de protection sur la poignée, la porte ne s'ouvrira qu'aux personnes que tu veux voir, expliqua Drago.

-Euh, maman, Siri et toi. Je veux voir père mais pas tout de suite, dit Gabriel.

-Ok, c'est bon, _il_ ne pourra pas venir te voir, je te le promets petit frère.

Gabriel lui sourit et il ouvrit ses bras pour avoir un câlin. Câlin qu'il eut immédiatement car Drago se jeta presque dans ses bras. Ils furent interrompus quelques minutes plus tard par leur famille qui frappait à la porte.

-Ça suffit Drago, ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! Cria Lucius.

-Ils ne peuvent pas entrer ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Tant que je ne leur expliquerai pas les conditions, oui, ils ne peuvent pas entrer, confirma Drago.

-Vas-y sinon maman va encore paniquer. Drago hocha la tête et quitta Gabriel pour ouvrir la porte et la fermer tout de suite après.

-Jeune homme, tu sais ce que tu fais ? Grogna Lucius.

-Je protège mon frère, est-ce un crime ? Demanda Drago en regardant Tom. Gabriel veut être seul pour l'instant et j'ai pris quelques précautions. Vous savez père, lors de notre première punition, j'ai dû ranger la bibliothèque. J'ai appris un sort qui permettait de fermer les portes hermétiquement et elles ne pouvaient s'ouvrir qu'avec un contrôle d'ADN. Je l'ai posé sur la poignée de la chambre de Gaby comme ça ceux qu'il ne veut pas voir ne pourront pas entrer. Donc bon, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Drago ouvrit la poignée qui était maintenant violette mais avant de fermer la porte il se retourna.

-Maman, Siri. Vous êtes autorisés à venir.

Narcissa et Sirius s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre de Gabriel, laissant seuls Tom et Lucius. Severus était déjà parti.

-J'ai vraiment tout foiré, murmura Tom.

-Je vous prépare un Whisky Monseigneur ? Demanda Lucius.

-Volontiers, amenez la bouteille entière, accepta Tom.

* * *

Bon Gaby est sain et sauf chez lui mais bon. est-ce suffisant pour le protéger.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la prochaine.


	35. Chapter 32

Salut tout le monde !

Début de la cinquième année assez mouvementé à Poudlard pour nos jeunes amis.

 **Adenoide : C'est vrai que Gaby a ouvert les yeux après l'accident Dursley et on va trouver un truc faire payer à Dumby ce qu'il a fait à notre Gaby !**

Bonne lecture !

 **rêves**

 _Pensée, cauchemars_

* * *

Chapitre 32 :

Narcissa et Sirius passèrent tout le mois de juillet à s'occuper de Gabriel. Severus passait à Drago les potions nécessaires au rétablissement de l'adolescent et Lucius attendait comme d'habitude à côté de la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il voulait voir Gabriel et lui expliquer que tout allait bien mais le sort de Drago était trop puissant, il avait essayé de le contrer mais il avait juste réussi à se transformer en un gobelin pendant un jour. Enfin bref, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était attendre que Narcissa revienne pour en savoir plus sur l'état de son fils. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir Drago au lieu de sa femme.

-Gaby veut te voir papa.

Lucius entra dans la chambre et tous ceux qui étaient déjà là partir sauf Severus pour le laisser seul avec Gabriel.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux. Severus pense que je peux sortir du lit demain, dit Gabriel.

-J'imagine que tu as déjà essayé d'en sortir ?

-Non, tu crois ? Demanda son fils.

Ils rirent en imaginant Gabriel sortir du lit avant d'y être remis par Severus.

-À part ça, je m'en veux de ce qui s'est passé au cimetière, déclara Lucius.

-Ah ? … papa. Est-ce que je suis ici parce que vous le vouliez ou est-ce parce que Voldemort vous l'a ordonnés ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Pour être franc, il t'a amené ici et nous a ordonnés de te garder. Ta mère ne voulait pas au début, ton enlèvement l'avait marquée et elle ne voulait pas te remplacer par un enfant quelconque. Avec le temps, elle t'a accepté puis on a tous appris la vérité il y a trois ans, répondit Lucius.

-Mais je suis réellement Gabriel Malefoy ? Insista Gabriel.

-Écoute, si tu veux, je peux préparer une potion qui révèle la véritable nature des gens. On saura très vite si tu es un Malefoy comme ça, intervint Severus.

Gabriel accepta avec joie et Severus les laissa pour vérifier quelque chose avec Narcissa.

-Papa, je suis en sécurité maintenant ? Dit Gabriel.

-Je te le promets, dit Lucius en lui secouant affectueusement les cheveux.

Gabriel lui sourit et se recoucha pour dormir. Lucius le laissa se reposer et partit dans le salon pour rejoindre ses amis et sa femme. Il était temps de parler de la vengeance pour les Dursley.

-Que faisons-nous au sujet des Dursley ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oh mais on va leur pourrir la vie, ricana Narcissa. Pas les tuer, on aurait aucune satisfaction à le faire. Mais, les détruire doucement, les ruiner, les déchiqueter, les découper, les faire exploser en mille morceaux …

-Oui Narcissa on va s'occuper d'eux donc contrôle ce côté psychopathe, dit Lucius.

-Pardon.

-Bon et comment on va s'occuper d'eux ? Répéta Sirius.

-Je pense que je peux me renseigner à leur sujet au département des moldus. Il arrive qu'on doit surveiller la vie de quelques moldus donc ça ne sera pas suspect, dit Lucius.

-Donc tu récupères les dossiers quand tu retournes au Ministère et après, on leur fait la peau, conclut Severus.

-C'est ça par contre, pas un mot au conseiller, dit Lucius. Gabriel a besoin de temps avec ce qui s'est passé.

-Compris ! Dirent tous les adultes.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Lucius revint au manoir avec le dossier des Dursley. Sa femme, Sirius, Severus et lui l'avaient examiné. Vernon Dursley était le PDG d'une entreprise et sa femme ne travaillait pas. Leur fils Dudley n'était pas brillant. Ses résultats scolaires étaient plus que moyen et ses amis étaient des brutes. Avec tout cela, leur revanche commença. Lucius s'occupa d'acheter plusieurs actions qui étaient nécessaires au développement de l'entreprise de Vernon. Son entreprise chuta dans le monde du commerce et il fit faillite en quatre jours. Narcissa de son côté, avait charmé une des amies de Pétunia et elle lui racontait plusieurs ragots dont le dernier était que Vernon avait une liaison avec une autre femme à son entreprise. Pétunia en entendit parler et fit un scandale chez eux avant de quitter la maison avec Dudley. Ajouté à cela, Severus et Sirius retournèrent chez Vernon, lui indiquant que le gamin était retourné chez lui et que sa famille portait plainte et qu'il devait payer les dommages et intérêts. Bien sûr, Vernon n'a pas pu payer et il fut obligé de vendre son entreprise qui fut acheté par son adversaire. La famille Malefoy avait réussi à ruiner la vie des Dursley et ils s'en étaient arrêtés là.

Gabriel était sorti de sa chambre depuis deux semaines et il passait tout son temps avec Drago et Sirius. Ses parents étaient rarement là mais quand ils rentrèrent une semaine plus tard, ils lui avaient expliqué pourquoi ils étaient heureux. Gabriel apprit donc pour les Dursley et remercia ses parents. Ces moldus ne méritaient pas de mourir mais cette punition était plus que suffisante. Lucius en profita pour annoncer qu'ils partiraient tous en France pour le mois d'Août. Il avait loué une maison de campagne en Provence. Pendant leur séjour, Gabriel avait renoué les liens avec toute sa famille et il est convaincu que sa famille était bien les Malefoy. Lucius et Narcissa s'en étaient rendu compte et ils étaient heureux d'avoir à nouveau leur fils avec eux. Lucius avait senti la Marque brûler plusieurs fois mais il avait ignoré les messages de son maître. Comme le disait un proverbe, la famille avant tout.

À la rentrée, Gabriel et Drago courraient aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à la voie nº9¾. Sirius n'était pas venu avec eux en France donc il avait demandé à ses neveux de tout lui dire. Mais le récit dura un peu trop longtemps et ils quittèrent le manoir avec quinze minutes de retard. Ils montèrent en vitesse dans le train et retrouvèrent leurs amis dans un wagon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Drago ? Tu n'es pas avec Pansy ? Demanda Blaise.

-Pourquoi je serai avec ta femme ? Et où est Hermione ? Lui demanda Drago.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas que tu as été nommé préfet cette année ? Pansy est la préfète de Serpentard féminine. Elle est partie avec Hermione qui est la préfète de Gryffondor dans l'avant-dernier wagon pour la réunion, expliqua Blaise.

-Ah ? J'imagine que je dois m'y rendre aussi … Harry, tu es sûr que …

-Dray, vas y maintenant. Je suis avec eux donc je suis en sécurité, le coupa Harry.

Drago acquiesça et quitta le wagon pour rejoindre les autres préfets. Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir entre Théo et Olivia.

-Où sont Sophie, Elenna et Lou ? Demanda-t-il.

-Aucune idée, dit Olivia. On pensait qu'elles étaient avec vous.

Le train siffla et avança brusquement. Le groupe se cramponnait à leur siège pour ne pas tomber et il regardait leurs bagages au dessus de leurs têtes bouger dangereusement.

-Merlin, pourquoi on ne s'est jamais plaints au sujet du départ brusque du train, dit Blaise.

-Parce qu'on était excités à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, dit Olivia.

Harry rit à la réponse de son amie et se cala un peu plus dans le siège avant de s'endormir. Mais avant de sombrer, il entendit quelqu'un lui parler.

 **-Ça ne sert à rien de courir Gabriel, je te retrouverai.**

Gabriel se réveilla deux heures plus tard quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il cligna des yeux et regarda Hermione et Drago s'asseoir.

-Comment était la réunion ?

-Horrible ! C'est Ron l'autre préfet de Gryffondor, je ne peux pas le croire ! Dit Hermione.

-Hélas, c'est bien le cas et il va falloir faire avec, soupira Drago.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Ils avaient forcément parlé du retour de Vous-savez-qui. Le groupe ne remettait pas en cause les paroles d'Harry, ils étaient pour la plupart, fils et fille de Mangemorts. Même Hermione croyait en son ami. Elle était peut-être moldue mas elle s'était renseignée. La guerre qui opposait Vous-savez-qui et Dumbledore était incroyable mais aussi effroyable. Les enjeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient sombres pour tout le monde, même pour les sorciers. Quand ils arrivèrent au quai, le groupe descendit et il partit directement en direction des calèches. Quelques mètres plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent, interpellés par trois jeunes filles.

-Ohé ! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on vous appelle ! Cria Sophie.

-Sophie, ils ne nous ont pas entendues. Leurs oreilles ne sont pas aussi développées que les nôtres, la calma Elenna.

-Ça c'est vrai. Je crois que je viens de perdre mon audition, couina Lou en se tenant les oreilles.

-Euh les filles … vous êtes un peu … différentes ? Remarqua Drago.

En effet, Sophie, Lou et Elenna avaient changé d'apparences pendant les vacances. Sophie avait pris au moins 10 cm, et ses yeux étaient maintenant rouge sang. Le bout de ses crocs dépassait de ses lèvres et elle était aussi plus belle avec ses traits raffinés et la pâleur de sa peau. Oui, une beauté mortelle. Lou avait peu de changements, elle avait pris quelques centimètres et ses yeux étaient ambres. Quant à Elenna, elle avait aussi pris 10 centimètres même si Sophie restait la plus grande des trois. Ses cheveux étaient presque blond opalin et ses yeux étaient vert pomme. Et ces oreilles étaient pointues ?

-Elena, qu'est-ce que tu …

-UN ELFE ! Elle est un elfe, plutôt un demi-elfe mais un elfe quand même ! S'exclama Sophie.

-Merci pour cette intervention Sophie mais je crois qu'on avait tous compris. Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne nous aies rien dits Elenna ? Demanda Olivia.

-Tout simplement parce que je ne le savais pas. Je savais que mon père n'était pas humain mais je les ai perdus à un trop jeune âge pour que j'en sache plus. Nicolas et Dumbledore n'ont jamais répondu à mes questions. Quoique Dumbledore est maintenant très intéressé, expliqua Elena en avançant en direction des calèches. Pourquoi es-tu si contente d'avoir devinée ce que j'étais Sophie ?

-J'avais des soupçons depuis la 1ère année, j'ai fait mon enquête. J'ai trouvé cet Été, dit Sophie.

-Depuis la 1ère année ? Et tu as fait tes recherches sans demander mon accord ?

-J'aime les défis, lui sourit Sophie.

-Temps mort ! Les coupa Harry. Pourquoi Dumbledore s'intéresse à ton héritage Elenna ?

-Parce que les elfes étaient neutres pendant la Grande Guerre. J'imagine qu'il veut créer des liens avec ton peuple en te ramenant parmi eux, devina Hermione.

-Je pense que c'est ça mais je suis un demi-elfe donc je ne suis pas importante dans la société.

-Okay … mais du coup, vous avez quoi comme nouveaux pouvoirs ? Demanda Hermione toute excitée.

-Pff, mon pouvoir de télépathie s'est renforcé et je peux bloquer n'importe quel intrusion, même un legilimens, souffla Sophie.

-Je peux voir l'aura des gens par différentes couleurs. Ce qui est très utile quand tu fais face à ton adversaire, dit Lou.

-J'ai des sortes de prémonitions, elles sont soit passées ou futures quand je regarde quelqu'un. Vaut mieux éviter avec quelques personnes, dit Elenna.

-Par exemple ? Demanda Blaise.

Elenna soupira et se tourna vers Pansy, mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Blaise a imaginé toutes les choses possibles pour te montrer à quel point il t'aime. Il prévoit aussi d'avoir quatre enfants. Je te soutiens de tout cœur Pansy.

-Quoi ! Blaise Zabini, tu es un homme MORT ! Hurla la jeune Serpentarde.

Blaise courut se cacher derrière Harry mais Pansy continua de lui courir après donc il éjecta Harry vers elle. Harry tomba en avant vers Pansy mais il fut arrêté par quelque chose. Il leva les yeux et vit un … cheval ? Il était un peu différent de ce qu'il voyait chez lui. Celui-ci était noir mais sa peau était lisse. Son museau ressemblait plus à un bec et il avait des ailes. Harry avança vers la calèche pour mieux le contempler.

-Vous le voyez ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quoi Harry ? Demanda Drago.

-Le cheval, celui qui tire la calèche, précisa Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de cheval Harry. La calèche avance toute seule comme d'habitude, le raisonna Hermione.

Harry la regarda perplexe. Il imaginait des animaux maintenant. Mais il avait perdu son esprit ou quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je les vois. Tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi, dit une voix féminine.

Harry regarda dans la calèche et vit une jeune fille lui sourire. Elle semblait attendre que quelqu'un monte dans la calèche et elle lisait le journal à l'envers … Harry était vraiment très rassuré.

-Luna ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! S'exclama Elenna en montant dans le véhicule.

-C'est normal. J'étais aussi plongée dans ma lecture donc je ne t'avais pas vue non plus. J'ai faim aussi, j'espère qu'il y aura du pudding ce soir, dit Luna.

-Okay … qui est-ce ? Demanda Drago.

-Luna Lovegood. La fille du journaliste qui publie le Chicaneur, dit Hermione.

Le groupe se divisa en deux et Harry, Drago, Hermione et Lou montèrent avec Luna et Elenna. Le reste prit la calèche d'après.

-Drôle de collier … à quoi sert-il ? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est un talisman en fait. Il me protège des Nargoles, expliqua-t-elle.

Les autres la regardèrent silencieux, faisant mine d'avoir compris.

- _Mais c'est quoi un Nargole ?_ Pensèrent-ils.

Au dîner, Harry et les autres Serpentards étaient en train de s'attaquer au dessert quand Dumbledore se leva et se plaça derrière son pupitre.

-Mes enfants, nous vivons dans des temps sombres. Tout d'abord la mort d'un de nos camarades l'an dernier et plusieurs agressions magiques sur les moldus. Je vous recommande d'être extrêmement prudent et n'ayez pas peur de Vol …

-AH !

Albus se tut en entendant Ombrage tousser. Il la regarda se lever avec son faux sourire et avancer à côté de lui, regardant tous les élèves.

-Merci professeur pour ces belles paroles de bienvenue. C'est un grand plaisir pour moi de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces jolis visages levés vers moi. Pour ce qui ne me connaisse pas encore, je suis Dolorès Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous allons très vite devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Drago s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Harry lui tapa dans le dos jusqu'à ce que Drago respire normalement.

-C'est elle la femme qui traîne avec Fudge ! Je la croyais plus belle que ça ! Siffla Drago.

-Évidemment, le Ministère a accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorciers et des jeunes sorcières. Si vous travaillez assez, vous réussirez. Si vous réussissez, vous préserverez un savoir énorme. Mais si vous progressez, il faut abandonner certaines choses. Des choses inutiles et frivoles. Et les choses qui sont interdites, doivent rester interdites, finit Ombrage.

Elle leur sourit une dernière fois et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Dumbledore applaudit, suivi des élèves et des professeurs même si certains étaient sceptiques.

-Que signifiait tout ce charabia ? Demanda Harry.

-Le Ministère ne te croit pas pour le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Dumbledore te soutient et insiste sur le fait que les agressions moldues sont de sa faute, expliqua Blaise.

-Et même si elle ne veut pas le dire directement. Elle dit que le ministère va surveiller l'école, que ce soit les professeurs ou les élèves, conclut Théo.

À la fin du repas, Drago et Pansy emmenèrent les premières années au dortoir tandis qu'Harry et les autres les suivirent. Harry entendait des murmures autour de lui, il avait lu les ragots que la Gazette du Sorcier avait écrit sur lui. Il avait envie de tout dire, d'avouer qu'il était Gabriel Malefoy mais, il avait refusé de le faire tant que son problème avec Tom ne serait pas réglé. Dans le dortoir, Harry fila au lit et retira sa cravate. Il se coucha peu de temps après quand Drago entra à son tour.

-Ces gamins sont exaspérants et ils n'ont rien dans la cervelle.

-On était tous comme ça au début, lui rappela Harry.

-C'est vrai … depuis quand t'es là Harry ? Demanda Drago.

-Depuis le début. Je suis fatigué, dit Harry.

-Oh ! Bonne nuit alors. Je serais avec les autres dans le salon.

Drago quitta silencieusement Harry qui s'était déjà endormi.

 _Harry se réveilla par terre à cause du vent. Il se redressa et remarqua qu'il n'était pas au chaud sous sa couette dans le dortoir de Serpentard. Blanc, tout était blanc du sol au plafond autour de lui. Il se leva et marcha, il vit au loin une ombre se former et il espérait silencieusement que c'était une porte. C'était seulement quand il vit des yeux rouges qu'il s'arrêta. Tom se matérialisa en face de lui, son regard ancré dans le sien._

 _-Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce que …_

 _Gabriel ne l'écouta pas et fit demi-tour en courant. Il ne voulait pas parler à Tom, il n'était pas prêt. Il continua à courir sans jamais regarder derrière lui même s'il entendait les cris de l'adulte. Tout ce qu'il pensait était de trouver une porte pour fuir ce monde. Mais la fatigue eut finalement raison de lui et Tom le rattrapa. Il maintint Gabriel au sol qui essayait vraiment de s'enfuir._

 _-Gabriel ! Calme-toi !_

 _-Non ! Laisse-moi, ne me touche pas ! Hurla Gabriel._

 _Il vit une main blanche et squelettique se rapprochait de son visage et il hurla quand Tom le prit par l'avant de ses cheveux. Tom réussit à tourner Gabriel qui donnait des coups de poings et de pieds. Quand Gabriel fit face à Tom, il le vit. Ce visage inhumain, ressemblant plus à un serpent sans son nez. Il hurla à plein poumons._

-NOOOON!

-Calme-toi Harry ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Cria Drago.

Il était monté dans le dortoir quand il avait entendu des cris. Son frère se débattait comme un diable contre sa couette. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il s'installa dans le lit et cala son frère contre lui. Hermione et les autres étaient montés.

-Il a eu un cauchemar, hein ? Demanda Elenna.

-Oui … tu le savais ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui. Enfin, j'ai vu qu'il allait avoir un cauchemar mais je ne savais pas quand. Ça ne va pas s'arranger aussi, expliqua-t-elle.

-Il y a autre chose aussi, dit Lou. Son aura n'est pas de la même couleur que tout à l'heure.

-Elle est comment ? Demanda Blaise.

-Blanche. Tu as de la chance Drago, ton frère est un être pur. Mais là, il y a un soupçon de noir tout autour de son aura. Comme si quelqu'un s'était incrusté dans son esprit.

-Ouais … j'en parlerais à Severus demain. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Dit Drago.

Le lendemain, Harry dormait à moitié sur son petit déjeuner. Il avait eu plusieurs cauchemars et Drago l'avait réconforté à chaque fois. Son frère était d'ailleurs parti plus tôt avec Pansy pour récupérer les emplois du temps. Il les vit du coin de l'œil passer à côté d'eux pour les distribuer. Il prit mollement celui que lui passa Pansy et le regarda.

Lundi :

8 à 10 h : Histoire de la magie, Mr Binns, avec les Poufsouffle.

10 à 12h : Potions, Mr Rogue, avec les Serdaigle.

12 à 14 h : pause déjeuné.

14 à 16 h : Divination, Mme Trelawney, avec les Serdaigle.

16 à 18 h : Défense contre les forces du mal, Mme Ombrage, avec les Gryffondor.

Mardi :

8 à 10 h : Sortilèges, Mr Flitwick, avec Gryffondor.

10 à 12 h : Métamorphose, Mme McGonagall, avec Gryffondor.

12 à 14 h : pause déjeuné.

14 à 16 h : Soin des créatures magiques, Mr Hagrid, avec Poufsouffle.

16 à 18 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave, avec Serdaigle.

Mercredi :

8 à 10 h : Divination, Mme Trelawney, avec Serdaigle.

10 à 12 h : Métamorphose, Mme McGonagall, avec Gryffondor.

12 à 14 h : pause déjeuné.

14 à 16 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave, avec Serdaigle.

16 à 18 h : Soin des créatures Magiques, Mr Hagrid, avec Poufsouffle.

18 à 20 h : Dîner.

20 à 22 h : Astronomie, Mme Sinistra, Serdaigle.

Jeudi :

9 à 11 h : Potions, Mr Rogue, avec Serdaigle.

12 à 14 h : pause déjeuné.

14 à 16h : Sortilèges, Mr Flitwick, avec Gryffondor.

16 à 18 h : Histoire de la magie, Mr Binns, avec Poufsouffle.

Vendredi :

9 à 11 h : Défense contre les forces du mal, Mme Ombrage, avec Gryffondor.

12 à 14 h : pause déjeuné.

15 à 17 h : Botanique, Mme Chourave, avec Serdaigle.

Harry soupira et attendit que son frère ait mangé quelque chose pour commencer sa journée, on était vendredi et vu qu'ils étaient en retard, ils allaient pouvoir aller en Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils retrouvèrent en chemin Hermione, Olivia et Sophie.

-Alors que pensez-vous d'Ombrage ? Demanda Hermione.

-Après un Mangemort comme professeur, je pense que c'est de la rigolade, dit Blaise.

-Oui, le niveau n'est pas le même, grommela Sophie. Au fait Théo ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lou ?

-Euh … non, dit Théo.

-Merlin, le grand Théodore a bégayé ! Le taquina Drago.

-Ah ! Cria Blaise. Je sais, tu t'es confessé !

Théo ne dit rien et accéléra le rythme, laissant les autres derrière lui.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Olivia.

-On dit la vérité mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme il le voulait, traduisit Pansy.

-Tiens, voilà Potter et sa bande ! Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas interné à Sainte Mangouste ! Gueula Ron.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Weasley, c'est trop pour le petit pois que tu as la place du cerveau, dit Drago.

-Ta gueule Malefoy ! Alors Potter, tu vas enfin nous dire comment Cédric est mort, c'est vraiment lui ? Rétorqua Ron.

-Oui. Il a été tué par …

-Excusez-moi !

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Ombrage qui les attendait devant la porte.

-Installez-vous, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Les élèves entrèrent et comme à leur habitude, notre groupe prit les premières tables devant le bureau du professeur. Ils attendaient depuis cinq minutes et ils s'amusaient avec l'oiseau en papier qu'avaient créé les jumelles Patil. Il vola autour du squelette quand un sort le brûla. Ombrage venait de rentrer dans la classe avec une pile de livre.

-Rangez vos baguettes s'il vous plaît. Nous allons commencer notre chapitre. Nous allons reprendre les bases de cette matière qui ont dû être falsifiées avec les différents professeurs que vous avez eu. Je vous laisse donc lire le premier chapitre de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur.

La classe grommela mais lut quand même le premier chapitre qui était … plus qu'ennuyeux. Ce n'était que des tactiques pour se défendre, il n'y avait pas de sortilèges. Hermione leva la main.

-Oui ma petite ?

-Excusez-moi madame mais je ne vois aucun sortilège dans ce livre, dit Hermione.

-Mais c'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas très chère. Rien ne va vous attaquer quand vous sortirez de l'école donc ça ne sert à rien de pratiquer, sourit Ombrage.

-On ne fait pas de magie ! S'écria Ron.

-Bien entendu parce qu'aucune menace n'est présente dans notre société, continua-t-elle.

-Ah vraiment ? S'énerva Harry.

-Mais bien sûr mais à quoi pensez-vous Mr Potter ? Demanda Ombrage.

\- Oh je ne sais pas moi. Tiens, peut-être à Lord Voldemort ?!

La classe se tut après que Harry ait prononcé le nom tabou et Ombrage était horrifiée.

-J'aimerais que les choses soient bien claires. L'an dernier, on a prétendu que le mage noir était de retour parmi nous. Bien sûr, cela est complètement faux ! Cria Ombrage.

-Ah oui et comment vous expliquez la mort de Cédric ? Demanda Harry.

-La mort de Cédric Diggory est un regrettable accident …

-Causé par Voldemort. Vous ne faites que de vous voiler la face vous et le Ministère. Je ne suis pas fou, il a toujours été là, si proche de vous. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginé à quel point, termina Harry.

-10 points en moins à Serpentard et une retenue Mr Potter, c'est ce que vous méritez … et ON REPREND LE COURS ! Hurla Ombrage.

* * *

Gaby se fait déjà des ennemis ... ( Qui veut se débarrasser d'Ombrage avec nous ?)

Bon, petit chapitre mais important pour la suite.

à la prochaine !


	36. Chapter 33

Salut tout le monde !

Grande nouvelle ! On vient d'entamer la 7 ème année et l'histoire fera entre 45 et 50 chapitres à peu près. mais pour le moment on va rester avec nos amis en cinquième année et rencontrer de nouveaux personnages.

merci à ceux qui lisent l'histoire, c'est génial !

 **Adenoide : j'adore ton idée pour Ombrage, ça peut être intéressant ... pour Gaby, c'est vrai qu'il pourrait reprendre sa véritable identité mais si il redeviant un Malefoy, sa crédibilité pour le retour de Voldemort tombe à l'eau parce que la famille Malefoy travaille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en restant Harry Potter, il a plusieurs avantages dans la politique. Et il y aussi Dumbledore, il sait qui il est vraiment et ça pourrait tourner en chantage. Donc Gaby est obligé de rester Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _pensées et sorts_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 33 :

Harry toqua à la porte du bureau d'Ombrage. À la fin du cours, son professeur lui avait dit que la retenue serait le soir même. Il entendit la voix grinçante de la femme lui dire d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte et il faillit vomir en voyant les murs roses de la salle, recouverts d'assiettes de chats.

-Je vois que vous êtes venu Mr Potter, dit Ombrage. Asseyez-vous.

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle s'était préparée un thé avec du lait. Il avait vu aussi le pot de sucre. Pas étonnant que cette femme était grosse.

-Je tiens à ce que les choses soient claires entre nous Mr Potter. C'est pourquoi vous allez écrire aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

Harry prit son sac pour sortir ses fournitures mais Ombrage le devança et posa une plume devant lui. Il sortit juste du papier et attendit les ordres de la femme.

-Bien, vous devez écrire '' je ne dois pas mentir ''.

-Combien de fois ? Demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, je vous dirai quand ça suffira, répondit Ombrage.

-Et de l'encre ? Je n'en ai pas sur moi, continua Harry.

-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, le rassura Ombrage.

Harry fixa un moment le papier avant d'écrire pour prouver que sans encre, il ne pouvait rien faire mais les mots apparurent sur la feuille avec de l'encre rouge. Harry trouvait même que ça ressemblait à du sang. Il continua d'écrire quand sa main le démangea. Il s'arrêta un moment d'écrire pour la regarder mais elle n'avait rien d'inhabituelle. Il ignora donc la sensation jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression qu'on lui écorchait la peau avec une aiguille. Il regarda à nouveau sa main mais cette fois, des marques rouges étaient apparues. C'était en réalité des mots qui s'écrivaient sur sa main, il regarda sa plume et fit le lien. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand il lut la phrase ''je ne dois pas mentir''. Il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser passer un cri de douleur et regarda Ombrage.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse Mr Potter ?

-Non Madame, il n'y a rien, mentit Harry.

-Exact Mr Potter. Vous le savez de toute façon au fond de vous que vous avez menti n'est-ce pas ? Dit Ombrage.

Harry se contenta de la fusiller du regard et Ombrage soupira, comprenant que le gosse ne dira rien.

-Continuez ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Harry continua une heure jusqu'à ce que sa main saigne abondement. Ombrage lui dit joyeusement en revoir et il quitta la salle. Il alla à l'infirmerie et prit quelques compresses après avoir vérifié que Mme Pomfresh n'était pas là. Il fit rapidement un bandage et rejoint la Grande Salle pour manger avec ses amis. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère et commença à prendre une entrée.

-Alors, comment c'était ? Demanda Drago.

-Bien, elle m'a fait copier des lignes et une courte leçon de morale, le rassura Harry.

-Et ta main ? Tu te l'es ouverte toute seule ? Demanda Blaise en la prenant.

-Aïe ! C'est juste une égratignure ! Mentit Harry.

Mais Drago avait du mal à y croire. Il prit la main de son frère et défit le bandage. Harry essaya de récupérer sa main et il jurait à son frère que ce n'était rien mais quand Drago vit la phrase écrite. Il tira Harry sur le siège et serra sa main.

-Des plumes de sang ? Elle a osé utiliser ces choses !

-Drago, ce n'est pas …

-C'est de la torture ! Même les enseignants disent que c'est trop dure comme punition, cria Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qui se … Harry ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ombrage a utilisé des plumes de sang, répondit Drago.

-QUOI ! Cria Hermione.

- _Moins fort les gens ! Même si Ombrage n'est pas une créature magique on vous entend depuis la table des Gryffondors !_ Leur dit Sophie.

Harry allait lui répondre quand il se rendit compte que Sophie les fusillait du regard depuis la table des rouges et ors. Il acquiesça et quitta la Grande Salle accompagné des autres qui l'avaient suivi. Ils se rendirent dans les cuisines de l'école afin qu'Harry puisse manger quelque chose. Lou arriva quelques minutes après seule.

-Elenna n'est pas avec toi ? Dit Hermione.

-Non, Luna voulait lui dire quelque chose et c'était très important … je peux savoir ce qui se passe. Je sens une odeur de sang depuis tout à l'heure et c'est assez gênant. Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? Demanda Lou.

-Non mais Ombrage a l'air d'aimer les engins de torture. Elle a utilisé une plume de sang sur Harry, grogna Drago.

-Merlin, mais c'est inhumain. Ces objets sont censés avoir disparu depuis plusieurs siècles ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Harry ! Je dois savoir quelque chose ! Hurla Elenna en défonçant la porte de cuisine.

-Oui ?

-Connais-tu quelqu'un qui habite dans le Surrey ? Demanda Elenna.

-Euh … pas comme ça, dit-il.

-Pourquoi cette question Elenna ? Demanda Sophie.

-Luna m'a expliquée que demain, tous les journaux vont publier un scoop : un adolescent moldu est mort, expliqua Elenna.

-Et alors ? Dit Drago.

-Il s'agit d'un garçon qui vit à Little Whinging. Il s'agit de Dudley Dursley, finit Elenna.

Harry pâlit au nom du garçon. Comment pourrait-il oublier le nom de son soi-disant cousin ? Ce garçon le prenait pour un punching-ball avec ses amis.

-Quelle est la cause de la mort ? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle n'est pas naturelle. Et les aurors pensent que c'est l'œuvre d'un détraqueur, dit Elenna.

-Un détraqueur ? Mais ils sont censés rester à Azkaban sous les ordres du Ministère, dit Sophie. La seule personne qui est capable de les avoir sous son contrôle à part eux est …

-Voldemort, finit Harry.

Pourquoi avait-il assassiné ce garçon ? Il savait que Voldemort avait participé à son sauvetage mais il était Voldemort, son ennemi. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Harry finit son repas et quitta la cuisine. Il fut interpellé par Severus.

-Potter, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons en mesure de parler en privé.

Harry suivit son professeur et sourit quand il entendit son parrain dire à Drago de ne pas les suivre. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements de l'adulte et Harry s'assit sur un des canapés.

-Gaby, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu d'Ombrage qu'elle t'avait mis une retenue ! Dit Severus.

-Nous avons eu un problème au sujet de Voldemort. Il paraît que je mens, ricana Gabriel.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Demanda Severus.

-Rien en particulier, mentit Gabriel en prenant sa main blessée.

-Écoute Gabriel, soupira Severus. Je sais que cette femme est horrible avec les enfants et elle a en horreur les adolescents alors que je répète, qu'a-t-elle fait ?

-Elle m'a fait recopier des lignes, précisa Gabriel.

-Je vois, avec quelle plume ? Dit Severus.

Gabriel ne dit rien et Severus comprit par lui-même laquelle c'était quand il vit son filleul serrer sa main.

-Je vois. Enlève le bandage, je vais essayer de limiter les dégâts, dit Severus.

Gabriel obéit et grimaça quand il vit la profondeur des mots. Severus déglutit aussi mais appliqua quelques pommades et donna à Gabriel deux flacons.

-Prends ça ce soir et si ça te fait encore mal, viens me voir. Je te laisse, j'ai deux mots à dire à Ombrage.

Pendant une semaine, Ombrage foudroyait du regard Severus. Ils avaient eu une conversation qui avait retentit dans toute l'école et depuis Harry essayait de l'éviter comme la peste. Mais Ombrage trouvait quand même n'importe quel prétexte pour lui donner une retenue donc Severus lui en donnait aussi une à la même heure et vu qu'il était son directeur de maison, ses retenues étaient prioritaires. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry bénit Severus et ses retenues.

La semaine suivante, Severus les prévint que Hagrid n'assurait pas ses cours et que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Profitant de leur temps libre, les Serpentards restaient avec les Gryffondors qui avaient aussi un trou à cette heure. Harry n'avait plus mal à sa main grâce aux potions de Severus et il avait envoyé une lettre à Sirius pour en savoir plus sur cette femme mais aussi pour savoir comment il allait. Il avait envoyé Hedwige hier donc il espérait avoir une réponse dans la soirée. Ils retournèrent en cours quand la sonnerie retentit et ils virent un tas de gens devant la porte principale. Ils virent Elenna et Lou sortir de la foule avec difficulté et ils se ruèrent vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Drago.

-Ombrage … il a parlé de la situation à Poudlard à Fudge et il n'est pas content, expliqua Elenna.

-Elle a été nommée inquisitrice de l'école. Elle va contrôler tous nos faits et gestes. Elle vient de poster sa première règle à respecter : les filles et les garçons doivent se tenir à 50 cm d'écart entre eux et interdiction de se rouler des pelles, finit Lou.

-Oh, donc ça va être l'enfer, dit Théo en regardant Lou.

-Oui, c'est ça. Viens Elenna, on doit aller en cours, dit-elle.

-Hein … à plus les gens ! On se revoit au dîner, les salua Elenna.

-Elle te fuit, dit Sophie.

-Quoi ?

-Lou te fuit Théo. Tu t'es donc enfin déclaré ? Précisa Sophie.

-Oui.

-Et ? Insista Sophie.

-Et ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais espéré, grinça Théo.

-Oh je veux des détails ! Cria Blaise.

-On va être en retard en cours, grogna Théo.

-Vu le nombre de gens dans l'entrée, on ne va pas pouvoir aller en classe avant un bon moment donc explique ce qui s'est passé s'il te plaît ? Dit Drago.

Théo soupira et foudroya Blaise du regard quand il demanda à un elfe de maison d'apporter du pop-corn.

-Depuis quand tu manges quelque chose de moldu ?

-Depuis que Hermione et Olivia m'ont fait découvrir cette merveille, sourit Blaise.

-Ouais, je me suis déclaré à Lou après la troisième tâche, juste après que tu ne sois revenu Harry. Mais quand je lui ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, elle s'est éloignée de moi comme si je l'avais giflée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter et que c'était trop nouveau pour elle. Depuis, on se voit dans l'école et quand on est en groupe, elle s'éloigne le plus de moi. Merlin, je vais devenir fou ! Expliqua-t-il.

-Waouh ! C'est la plus belle tragédie que j'ai jamais entendu. Tu prévois de devenir acteur parce que là, tu décroches le rôle sans problèmes, dit Blaise en bouffant son pop-corn.

-Blaise ! Un peu de respect, la tapa Pansy.

-D'un autre côté, c'est logique. Lou a été trahie par ses parents parce qu'elle était un loup-garou et à part le professeur Lupin et nous, tout le monde la voit comme un monstre. Elle a besoin de temps Théo et puis, elle n'a pas dit non, l'encouragea Sophie.

-Ouais … ce n'est pas tout mais il n'y a plus personne à l'entrée donc on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, remarqua Olivia.

Chez les Malefoy :

Lucius sortit de son étude et demanda à Dobby de lui apporter son manteau. Il avait deux mots à dire au conseiller. Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler de la mort de Dudley Dursley. Il ne regrettait pas la mort de cet adolescent mais ce n'était pas non plus la joie. Il avait prévu avec sa femme de faire souffrir cette famille, pas de les tuer. Il avait fait sa petite enquête au Ministère et il venait tout juste d'apprendre que Tom Jedusor avait demandé à Azkaban deux détraqueurs pour l'accompagner à une réunion. Il entra dans sa cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette et hurla le nom du manoir Jedusor. Il atterrit dans la cheminée d'entrée du manoir de son maître et Twinky apparut devant lui.

-Maître Lucius ! Vous voulez quelque chose ? Couina l'elfe.

-Non, je dois juste parler à ton maître, dit Lucius en avançant vers le salon.

-Maître Gabriel a un problème ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Désolé maître Lucius mais Twinky s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, sanglota Twinky.

-Non Twinky, il va bien. Jedusor est dans le salon ? Demanda Lucius.

-Oui … Twinky va vous apporter du Whisky, dit Twinky.

Lucius soupira devant la porte du salon et toqua trois fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il se dirigea vers Tom qui sirotait son Whisky, signant divers documents.

-Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda Lucius.

-À quel sujet ? Dit Tom.

-La mort du fils des Dursley, j'imagine que c'est vous qui avez ordonné aux détraqueurs d'attaquer le garçon, dit Lucius.

-Et alors ? J'ai le droit de le faire, non ? Se défendit Tom.

-Très bien mais je vais maintenant poser une question à Monseigneur. Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué le fils de la famille qui a recueilli Gabriel alors que quelques jours auparavant au cimetière, vous avez déclaré haut et fort qu'il était Harry Potter, votre ennemi ? Osa Lucius.

Tom leva enfin la tête et Lucius remarqua que ses yeux étaient maintenant pourpre et non bleu.

-Mon cher Lucius, oses-tu contredire ce que j'ai fait ? Siffla Voldemort.

-Non Monseigneur mais je trouve ça illogique de votre part, dit Lucius.

-Et toi en ne venant pas aux réunions pendant l'Été ? Tu veux peut-être que je te dise ce que j'en pense ? Continua Voldemort en se levant.

-Non maître mais il se trouvait que mon deuxième fils avait besoin de calme et de repos. Et comme le dit le proverbe, la famille passe avant tout, se défendit Lucius en reculant.

-Ton deuxième fils ? Mais il va très bien, je crois savoir que personne ne le croit au sujet de mon retour. C'est très bien d'ailleurs, moins on croira à mon retour et plus il sera isolé. Je pourrai m'emparer de lui quand je le désire. Ton fils est à moi comme tu es à moi Lucius, une pièce sur l'échiquier, expliqua Tom.

-Vous êtes fou, murmura Lucius.

Mais ce fut assez fort pour que Voldemort se tourne vers lui et Lucius atterrit par terre, convulsant de douleur. Il commença à hurler quand Voldemort augmenta la puissance de l'Endoloris. Il le laissa durer quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne crie plus. Quand il l'arrêta, Lucius roula sur le côté essayant de souffler profondément. Il entendit Voldemort avancer vers lui et il se crispa, espérant ne pas recevoir un autre Impardonnable.

-Oui Lucius, je suis fou. Et pourtant, je me sens bien, très bien … TWINKY ! Hurla Voldemort.

Twinky apparut, tremblant de peur en voyant Lucius par terre.

-Raccompagne notre invité chez lui. Oh ! Et Lucius, je prévois d'attaquer Azkaban dans deux semaines. J'espère que tu viendras avec nous ? Ordonna Voldemort.

-Bien sûr … maître, souffla Lucius.

-Bien.

Lucius quitta le manoir à l'aide de Twinky et chez lui, Narcissa l'aida à aller au lit.

De retour à Poudlard :

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis qu'Ombrage a été nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et elle en faisait baver à tout le monde. Elle éloignait les couples, elle rhabillait les élèves d'un coup de baguette et depuis quelques jours, elle faisait une enquête sur les professeurs. Quelques élèves lui résistaient dont les jumeaux Weasley qui faisait un commerce de farces et attrapes dans l'école. Ombrage leur donnait une retenue quand elle les attrapait avec une perte de points tellement considérable que McGonagall avait de nouveaux cheveux blanc. Mais ça s'était calmé parce qu'Ombrage était retournée au Ministère pour une affaire urgente. Le seigneur de ténèbres avait récupéré ses disciples qui étaient retenus prisonniers à Azkaban. Bien sûr, le Ministère a étouffé l'affaire pour que la population ne panique pas mais tout le monde n'était pas dupe. Seul Vous-savez-qui était assez puissant pour réaliser un tel exploit. Harry et Drago n'étaient pas rassurés parce que parmi les prisonniers libérés, leur tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, en faisait partie. Ils ne l'avaient jamais connue mais on disait qu'elle avait une obsession pour son maître et elle détestait énormément Sirius. Enfin bref, Harry et ses amis allaient retourner en cours quand ils virent le hibou de leur père arriver en catastrophe sur eux. Ils se baissèrent pour ne pas se prendre le hibou en pleine tronche mais le volatile les évita avec adresse et se posa sur le terrain en douceur. Harry le prit dans ses bras et récupéra la lettre qu'il ouvrit.

 _Harry,_

 _J'imagine que c'est toi qui es en train de lire la lettre donc tu expliqueras à ton frère plus tard. Les journaux ne mentent pas, le seigneur des ténèbres a réellement récupéré ses adeptes dont votre tante. Je t'envoie cette lettre parce Bellatrix va devoir vivre chez nous pendant un certain temps et que malheureusement, on est obligé de l'accepter. Enfin bref, le problème est que même si on a envoyé Sirius dans une maison de vacances, tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison avec cette apparence. Bella se pose des questions sur toi car elle ne t'a jamais vu … et ton frère ne peut pas rentrer non plus car ce serait trop suspect. Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça Gaby mais il faut que tu trouves un lieu où rester le temps que Bella parte. Je t'aime Gabriel, ne l'oublie jamais._

 _Ton père_

Harry lut plusieurs fois la lettre et il finit par la déchirer en plusieurs morceaux.

-Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Drago.

-On ne peut pas rentrer à la maison. Tante Bella est ici et comme je suis Harry Potter, papa pense qu'il serait plus sage de trouver un lieu où on serait en sécurité, grogna Harry.

-Quoi ! On est viré de la maison … quoique je préfère éviter tante Bella … et on va où ? Demanda Drago.

-Je pense pouvoir vous aider, dit Sophie.

-Et comment ? Demanda Harry.

-Je pense que ça fait maintenant deux ans que vous me demandez à quoi ressemble mon clan. Je vous propose de venir avec moi pendant toutes les vacances, tous, expliqua Sophie.

-OUI ! Hurlèrent Olivia et Hermione.

-Pourquoi pas, je demande à Remus et je te dis ça, dit Lou.

-Dumbledore ne m'a jamais dit non donc je viens, accepta Elenna.

Les Serpentards hochèrent tous la tête, acceptant l'offre avec joie.

-C'est réglé alors, sourit Sophie. 

Sophie attendait ses amis à Pré-au-lard à la taverne, accompagnée d'une bierraubeurre. Elle avait quitté l'école jeudi pour s'assurer qu'il y avait assez de place pour accueillir ses amis. Avec l'arrivée des nouveaux vampires des différents clans, il y avait moins de place mais heureusement, un des meilleurs amis de son père avait accepté de leur prêter sa maison. Elle finit par sortir dehors quand elle remarqua que quelques vampires entrèrent dans le pub et elle fit face à ses amis.

-Sophie ! Alors, c'est toujours bon pour qu'on vienne chez toi ? Demanda Olivia.

-Ouais, ouais. J'ai trouvé un lieu potable pour que vous puissiez dormir, la rassura Sophie.

-Comment ça '' potable '' ? Demanda Blaise.

-Pour toi Blaise, j'ai jugé que les chiottes te suffiraient. Elles sont propres je te rassure, dit Sophie.

Les autres explosèrent de rire, imaginant Blaise dormir sur la cuvette des chiottes. Sophie souffla et décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ses amis la suivirent avec leurs valises à la main le long d'un chemin à côté de la cabane hurlante. Ils marchèrent 20 minutes avant d'arriver devant les portes d'une forteresse.

-Mince, comment ça se fait que personne n'ait vu votre clan ? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est parce que je suis là. La barrière magique se lève que si elle reconnaît un vampire du clan et si celui-ci y va de son plein gré, expliqua Sophie. Je vous préviens, tout le clan a été prévenu pour votre arrivée mais nous restons des vampires et notre soif de sang est réelle alors ne sortez pas de la maison sans moi.

-Compris !

-Ok, on s'arrête d'abord chez moi. Mes parents ont hâte de vous rencontrer, surtout toi Harry. Mon père a très envie de te connaître, dit Sophie.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné, dit Harry.

Ils franchirent la barrière et Sophie les guida entre les différentes maisons qui étaient vraiment normales quoique les tavernes étaient un peu plus rustiques. Ce qui était étonnant était surtout le fait que les rues étaient désertes.

-C'est normal. À cette heure-ci, ils sont tous au conseil de guerre pour améliorer leurs stratégies de combat, expliqua Sophie.

-Arrête de lire dans nos esprits Sophie, c'est désagréable ! Se plaignit Blaise.

-Vous pensez trop fort … voici ma maison, dit la jeune vampire.

La maison de Sophie était la plus imposante du village. La maison était grande avec ses trois étages et avec son crépi blanc, elle ressortait des autres maisons qui étaient plus foncées. Sophie ouvrit la porte et laissa ses amis dans le salon pour rejoindre sa mère qu'elle soupçonnait d'être dans son bureau.

-Maman ? Papa n'est toujours pas là ?

-Non mais il ne devrait plus tarder … tes amis sont avec toi ? Demanda sa mère.

-Ils sont dans le salon, dit Sophie.

-Eh bien allons-y, sourit sa mère.

Elle suivit sa fille jusque dans l'entrée et vit enfin ses amis. Sophie n'était pas bavarde et elle parlait très peu de sa vie sauf de Silverstone à qui Dimitri lui a autorisé à courtiser sa fille. C'était malheureusement une mauvaise idée mais bon. Elle les observa un à un et elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas tous humains. Elle s'arrêta un moment sur Harry. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas chez ce garçon, il sentait le sang frais. Elle l'ausculta du regard et vit le bandage enroulé autour de sa main. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux et leur sourit gentiment.

-Alors voici les amis de ma fille. J'avoue ne rien savoir sur vous, Sophie est si discrète. Je me présente, Esmée Akantha, mère de Sophie et épouse de Dimitri Akantha, le chef de ce village. Pas besoin de vous présenter, je sais déjà qui vous êtes et non je ne lis pas dans les pensées mais étant médecin et ayant une bonne mémoire je finis par connaître tout le monde, se présenta Esmée.

Le groupe la regarda avec de grands yeux. Merlin, cette femme était très belle ! Elle ressemblait à Sophie même si ses yeux étaient marrons et violets, elle était plus frêle aussi mais c'était un vampire donc bon, elle devait être douée au combat. Blaise bavait sans retenue devant la jeune femme et les autres garçons regardaient ailleurs.

-Sophie, je pense que tes amis veulent quelque chose à boire, sourit Esmée.

-Oui maman, on va dans la cuisine, dit Sophie.

Le groupe la suivit mais Harry sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Esmée fixer sa main blessée.

-Je pense que cette main irait mieux si on y jette un coup d'œil. Allons à mon bureau, j'ai un kit de survie, dit Esmée en l'entraînant à l'étage.

Harry ne dit rien, regardant la décoration de la maison. Tout était simple et chaleureux, c'était très différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé en réalité. Ils arrivèrent dans un bureau qui ressemblait à un cabinet de médicomage. Esmée poussa Harry sur le siège et sortit plusieurs flacons et des bandages. Elle enleva le bandage d'Harry et observa la plaie.

-Causée par une plume de sang ? Je pensais qu'elles avaient toutes été détruites, dit Esmée.

-Il semblerait que non, soupira Harry.

-Je vois cela. Un maître de potions t'a donné un calmant et de quoi refermer la plaie … ça ne suffit pas. Je te prépare quelque chose et tu l'appliques à chaque fois que tu utilises à nouveau cet objet. Compris ? Ordonna Esmée.

-Oui madame, dit Harry.

-Esmée, Harry. Appelle-moi Esmée, lui sourit la vampire.

Esmée retourna à son bureau et récupéra quelques feuilles qu'elle broya pour récupérer la sève et la déposa sur la main d'Harry. Il regarda avec soulagement la cicatrice disparaître entièrement et il laissa Esmée rebander sa main.

-Vous êtes médicomage ? Demanda-t-il.

-À mes heures perdues. Je le suis quand nous sommes en guerre ou quand quelqu'un de notre clan est gravement malade … tu renouvelleras les bandages chaque jour et même si la plaie a disparu, tu en mets encore pendant trois jours. Bien allons retrouver les autres. Je suis sûre que ton frère doit paniquer, dit Esmée.

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine et Drago sauta sur Harry pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

-Maman … soupira Sophie. Bon, on va aller chez Frank, l'endroit où vous allez dormir puis je vais vous montrer le coin.

Ils marchèrent dix minutes et par chance le chemin pour y aller était simple, c'était toujours tout droit. Ils déposèrent leurs valises après avoir choisis leurs chambres et ils sortirent de la maison rejoindre Sophie.

-Bien, on commence par la grande place, c'est la où se trouve tous les commerces, leur expliqua Sophie.

Ils prirent le chemin inverse de la dernière fois et tournèrent à gauche. Le conseil devait être terminé car il y avait plein de vampires qui sortaient d'un grand bâtiment. Sophie jeta un coup et s'arrêta brusquement avant de faire demi-tour.

-Finalement, on va aller voir le marché, dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas Silverstone là-bas ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui c'est lui et avec son ami, ils sont chiants alors on fait demi-tour ! Insista Sophie.

-Sophie, ils viennent vers nous, dit Olivia.

-Merde, courrez ! Cria Sophie.

Le groupe essaya de la suivre mais forcément tous ceux qui étaient humains finirent par la perdre de vue. Olivia s'arrêta essoufflée quand on l'attrapa par le bras. Elle tourna la tête pour voir le mec qui était avec Silverstone un peu trop près de son cou.

-Délicieux parfum … tu permets, dit l'inconnu.

Olivia n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit que l'inconnu l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-QUOI ? Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Bon ... pauvre Olivia. Elle va avoir des problèmes !

voilà un petit chapitre avec un Voldy fou et plein de vampires

merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire

à la prochaine


	37. Chapter 34

Salut tout le monde !

Voici la suite de l'histoire ainsi que les malheurs d'Olivia. Et merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, vous êtes géniaux !

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 **Adenoide : il est vrai que Voldy est fou et un masochiste sur les bords mais il est impossible qu'Harry finisse avec un vampire ! Voldy va se rattraper et demander le pardon ... mais il ne finira pas avec un vampire !**

 **Mamy 83 : Contentes de te revoir à nouveau, profite du chapitre !**

 _Sorts en italique  
_

bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 34 :

Olivia resta dix secondes stupéfaites avant de pousser l'homme qui l'embrassait sans son accord. Mais l'adolescent était plus fort qu'elle et il semblait indifférent à ses coups de poing. Elle commença à paniquer quand elle put enfin respirer. Elle tomba par terre, reprenant sa respiration tandis que Sophie se trouvait à côté d'elle, en colère.

-Vlad, je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas toucher à mes amis, siffla-t-elle.

-Ah ? Désolé mais son odeur était trop tentante, dit Vlad.

-Olivia ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! Hurla Hermione.

Vlad regarda toute la troupe venir vers eux et il fut plus que surpris en reconnaissant certaines personnes.

-Le Survivant, des aristocrates, un elfe, un loup-garou et des humains. Drôle de famille Sophie, te serais-tu enfin ouverte au monde extérieur ? Se moqua Vlad.

Sophie le foudroya du regard mais l'autre l'ignorait, il semblait plus intéressé par Olivia. Et Sophie connaissait bien ce regard. Un prédateur qui avait trouvé sa proie et qui n'allait pas la lâcher.

-Désolé Sophie mais Vlad semblait pressé de vous rejoindre. Comment vas-tu ? Intervint Dracule.

-Je me sentais mieux quand tu n'étais pas là Silverstone, dit Sophie.

-Quelle vilaine bouche, elle te parle tout le temps comme ça Dracule ? Remarqua Vlad.

Harry et les autres regardèrent l'échange entre les trois vampires, c'était très angoissant. Et Dracule avait pour le moins changé. Adieu l'uniforme scolaire, le jeune homme portait un jean serré troué au niveau des cuisses avec un col roulé noir. Il avait aussi un long manteau pourpre foncé qui se fermait avec un seul bouton au niveau du ventre. Il avait trois piercings sur l'oreille droite et une boucle d'oreille à l'autre oreille. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un rouge foudroyant qui ne lâchait pas Sophie du regard et ses cheveux étaient retenus par un élastique, ils étaient plus long que la dernière fois aussi. Olivia était aussi marqué par ce changement mais elle sentait aussi le regard pesant de l'autre vampire. Vlad la regardait comme si elle était un bout de viande. Il était beau aussi. Ses yeux n'étaient pas totalement rouges mais bleus avec un soupçon de rouge. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et pas trop courts, certaines mèches étaient calées derrière ses oreilles. Il mesurait 1 m 90 et on pouvait facilement voir ses muscles à travers ses vêtements.

-Tout le temps Vlad et je t'interdis de le faire, dit Sophie.

-Nos lois disent le contraire Sophie, j'ai le droit de la faire si j'en ai envie, sourit Vlad.

-Elle ne sait rien de nos lois et tu sais très bien que vous devez vous battre pour que le pacte soit fait, lui rappela la jeune fille.

-Mais qu'on le fasse ce duel. Je suis prêt quand tu veux, dit Vlad.

-Ne pense pas gagner si facilement, la prévint Sophie.

-Bien sûr, à plus tard Humaine, dit Vlad à Olivia avant de les laisser.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Olivia.

-Il semblerait que tu sois le calice de Vlad Olivia. Et Vlad n'aime pas partager et encore moins voir ce qui lui appartient s'éloigner de lui, expliqua Sophie.

-Et pour le combat ? Demanda Hermione. Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ça dans les livres sur les vampires.

-Vlad a décidé de marquer Olivia comme sa propriété et la seule façon pour l'en empêcher est que je m'oppose à cette union. Je suis désolée Olivia mais tu vas devoir te battre contre lui pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, résuma Sophie.

-Un combat avec lui ? Mais Sophie c'est un VAMPIRE ! Comment veux-tu que je batte un vampire ? Désespéra Olivia.

-Il y a bien un moyen pourtant. Salut tout le monde, dit Isabella.

-Isabella ? Tu étais au conseil ? Fut surprise Sophie.

-Ouais, tout le monde qui est majeur doit venir à la réunion. Quoique j'avoue que je me suis mise du vernis au lieu d'écouter et …

-Comment on fait pour battre un vampire ? La coupa Olivia.

-Très directe à ce que je vois … il faut que tu te soumettes, dit Isabella.

-Hein ? Mais qu'il aille plutôt crever. Je ne le ferai pas, cria-t-elle.

-Hé, je n'ai pas fini, bouda Isabella. Vous avez jusqu'à quand ? Demanda-t-elle à Sophie.

-Deux heures, il ne l'a pas dit mais c'est à 17 h que les vampires combattent leurs calices, dit Sophie.

-Bon alors voilà ce que tu vas faire, dit Isabella.

À 16 h 55, Olivia était accompagnée de Sophie et Isabella sur la grande place. En face d'eux se trouvait Vlad et Dracule. Le juge du combat était le père de Sophie qui avait entendu parler de l'altercation. Il n'était pas pour mais ce vampire ne faisait pas partie de son clan et il savait que les vampires du Nord n'étaient pas très patients. Les amis de sa fille étaient restés à côté de lui avec sa femme, priant Merlin pour qu'Olivia s'en sorte. Quand l'horloge sonna 17 h, Olivia s'avança ainsi que Vlad vers le centre de la place. Olivia n'était pas du tout rassurée et d'un côté, elle était très heureuse d'êtres à Gryffondor car sinon, elle aurait déjà fui à l'autre bout du monde. Elle regarda dans les yeux Vlad comme l'avait dit ses amies, ne jamais baisser le regard devant un vampire. Elle respira profondément et elle s'assit par terre dans la neige. Il avait neigé pendant les deux dernières heures. Vlad la regarda surpris mais il pensa que la jeune fille avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre lui. Il se baissa à son niveau et lui sourit. Elle lui sourit à son tour et il posa sa main sur sa joue droite. Olivia sourit encore plus et serra sa main mais Vlad remarqua que son regard avait changé.

- _Règle n°1 : viser les parties intimes de l'homme._

Olivia tira Vlad vers elle et balança sa jambe dans les couilles de Vlad.

- _Règle n°2 : pousser le vampire de côté pendant qu'il est affaibli._

Olivia mit toutes ses forces dans ses bras et poussa le vampire sur le dos avant de se relever et prendre du recul.

- _Et règle n°3 : pétrifier la personne._

Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Vlad et hurla à pleins poumons.

\- _Petrificus totale!_

Vlad fut saucissonné magiquement et Olivia poussa un cri de joie en se jetant dans les bras de Sophie. Le reste du groupe hurla aussi et descendit pour rejoindre leur amie. Dimitri regarda la scène et sourit. Comme quoi, ce ne sont pas les plus forts qui gagnent à chaque fois. Il sourit à son épouse avant de se tourner vers la foule.

-Olivia Williams gagne le combat ! Cria-t-il.

La foule applaudit la jeune fille mais Sophie l'avait déjà ramenée chez elle avec les autres. Vlad fut libéré et il grimaça quand il se releva. Dracule vient l'aider et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Je suis impressionné, les humains ne sont pas censés être si forts, dit-il.

-Nous avons toujours eu tendance à sous-estimer ces personnes. D'une certaine manière, je me doutais que tu allais perdre, dit Dracule.

-Et tu ne m'a rien dit ? L'accusa l'autre vampire.

-Je n'étais pas sûr mais je pense que tu as oublié deux choses. La première chose, cette fille est une amie de Sophie et Sophie ne créait pas des liens avec des gens faibles et deuxièmement, elle a survécu pour un an, n'oublie pas nos lois, lui rappela Dracule.

-Je sais, tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait comment ? demanda Vlad.

-Olivia Williams.

-Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse quelques recherches à son sujet, sourit méchamment Vlad en direction du groupe qui s'éloignait.

Pendant ce temps au Ministère, Tom allait au Département des Mystères. Il allait enfin savoir qu'elle était la prophétie qu'un soi-disant prophète a prédit entre l'enfant et lui. Il ne croyait pas à ces sornettes, il préférait être le maître de son destin mais avec les problèmes qu'il a eu avec Gabriel, il voulait en savoir plus. Il alla voir le comptable et demanda l'étagère de la prophétie. Le mec le regarda un moment avant de lui donner le numéro. Tom se dirigea vers l'étagère n°97 et trouva la prophétie. Il leva la main pour attraper l'objet quand une bulle blanche enveloppa la sphère et brûla légèrement sa peau. Tom siffla de douleur et foudroya du regard l'objet. Même si ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait pris cette horrible apparence, sa peau était encore fragile. Il inspecta l'objet et remarqua que deux noms étaient sculptés. Celui d'Harry et son pseudonyme. Finalement, l'objet n'était pas si stupide, il devait laisser Voldemort prendre le contrôle pour qu'il ait la prophétie. Or si jamais il faisait ça, il confirmerait les dires de Gabriel et le Ministère lancerait tous ses Aurors à sa poursuite. Non, le mieux était qu'il attende d'avoir retrouvé tous ses partisans avant de se montrer mais cela allait prendre prêt d'un an pour tous les retrouver. À moins que … il avait réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de l'enfant la dernière fois. Il ne savait pas comment mais si jamais il exploitait cette solution et qu'il arrivait à dire à Gabriel d'aller chercher la prophétie pour lui alors il aura l'objet et le gamin en même temps. Tom sourit inconsciemment et alla à la sortie, passant devant le comptable choqué par son comportement.

-Bonne journée, dit Tom.

Pendant le reste des vacances, le groupe ne vit ni Dracule ni Vlad. Dimitri leur avoua qu'il les avait envoyés avec d'autres vampires à un centre de formation pour qu'Olivia puisse être tranquille. Elenna reçut un hibou de la part de Dumbledore la prévenant qu'elle devait revenir à Poudlard la deuxième semaine des vacances pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre son peuple. Pendant ce temps, le groupe passa la plupart de son temps avec Esmée et les enfants vampires. Ils étaient très curieux car très peu d'humains venaient chez eux. Ils en avaient conclu que les humains n'étaient pas si différents d'eux quoiqu'ils étaient plus lents à la course. Les deux semaines passèrent très vite pour nos amis et ils avaient presque oublié qu'en dehors de ce village, une guerre se préparait.

À la rentrée, Harry ne se pressa pas pour rejoindre l'école. Les vacances étaient passées trop vite à son goût et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de revoir Ombrage. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait fini son inspection et qu'elle devait annoncer si un professeur devait dégager de l'école pour incompétence. Ils allaient aussi retrouver Elenna qui était allée chez son peuple. Le groupe finit par arriver devant les portes de Poudlard quand un tas de monde les bouscula. Ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin et rejoignirent Elenna qui était à côté de Cho.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est Trelawney, dit Cho. Ombrage a décidé de la virer.

En effet, au centre de la cour, Trelawney pleurait sur une de ses valises tandis que Rusard lui apportait ses derniers bagages. À leur gauche les portes de l'école s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Ombrage qui était ridiculement petite comparer la grandeur des portes. Elle s'avança vers Trelawney avec son sourire hypocrite et Trelawney essaya de la faire changer d'avis.

-Cela fait 16 … que j'enseigne ici … Poudlard est ma maison … et vous … vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, sanglota-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que si, sourit Ombrage en lui montrant le formulaire signé par le Ministère qui prouve qu'elle est virée.

Trelawney pleura encore plus fort et Minerva vint la serrer dans ses bras tout en lançant un regard noir à Ombrage.

-Quelque chose à dire très chère ? Demanda Ombrage.

-Il y a plein de choses que je voudrai vous dire en ce moment, grogna Minerva.

Certains élèves qui appréciaient leur professeur commencèrent à pleurer quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour laisser passer Dumbledore cette fois-ci. Il regarda rapidement Ombrage avant de sourire au professeur de Divination.

-Minerva, veuillez raccompagner Sibylle dans sa chambre.

-Oh ! Merci … merci professeur ! Je vous remercie, pleura Sibylle.

-Allez ma chère, allons dans vos appartements, la pressa Minerva.

-Dumbledore ! Grinça Ombrage. Comment osez-vous m'interrompre ! Selon plusieurs articles du Ministère, j'ai pleinement l'autorisation de …

-De juger si un de mes enseignants est inapte à faire son travail mais en aucun cas de le virer de l'établissement. Ce droit appartient encore au directeur, la coupa le directeur.

-Pour l'instant, dit Ombrage.

Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux puis se tourna vers ses élèves.

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de nous regarder ? Retournez tous en cours !

La foule se dispersa rapidement et le groupe alla à la bibliothèque, tout au fond de la salle.

-Bon, première nouvelle : Ombrage est toujours aussi chiante. Suivant, comment ça s'est passé Elenna chez ton peuple ? Demanda Drago.

-Bizarre … Dumbledore a essayé de les convaincre de le rejoindre pour la Guerre mais ils n'étaient pas intéressés …

-Mais qu'ont-ils dit sur toi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Euh …

-Dame Elenna ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas attendu dans la cour. Je pensais qu'on irait visiter le château pour que je puisse m'y installer, dit un jeune qui s'approcha d'eux.

-Midori ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Dame Elenna, ce titre appartient à maman, souffla la jeune fille.

-MIDORI ! Crièrent Drago et Harry.

Les deux garçons regardèrent avec effroi l'homme qui était censé être un serpent. Il était grand, musclé. Ses longs cheveux étaient bruns foncés et ces yeux étaient vairons : bleu et vert. Comme tout elfe, il était magnifique et ses oreilles étaient plus pointus que celles de leur amie.

-Oh, ce sont donc vos amis, dit Midori. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, je suis Midori, le cousin et le protecteur d'Elenna.

Elenna soupira profondément tandis que les autres essayaient de comprendre.

-Ton cousin ? Je pensais que tu ne savais rien sur ta famille ? Dit Harry.

-C'est le cas mais quand on est allés là-bas, le chef du village m'a demandée qui était mes parents. Quand je lui ai dit, il a appelé Midori et j'ai appris que mon père était un haut conseiller du village et qu'il avait déserté avec maman parce que l'ancien l'avait renié pour avoir épousé une humaine, expliqua Elenna.

-Wow, c'est impressionnant. Mais du coup, les elfes participent à la Guerre ou pas ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, dit Midori. Nous avions déjà refusé avant. Sauf si Elenna est impliquée, nous ne souhaitons pas intervenir.

-Ah, maintenant que j'y pense ! S'exclama Elenna. Hagrid est revenu.

Hermione sourit et courut rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid, suivie par Harry et Drago. Les autres préféraient rester à la bibliothèque faire leurs devoirs. Ils traversèrent rapidement le château et arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de la cabane de Hagrid quand ils entendirent la voix stridente de Dolorès.

-Je vous répète encore une fois ce que j'ai dit monsieur. Où êtes-vous allé jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis parti à cause de mes problèmes de santé, insista Hagrid. Le trio décida de faire le tour de la maison et d'entrouvrir la porte de derrière. Ils virent Ombrage avec sa tasse de thé cuisiner Hagrid comme si il était un parasite.

-D'après ce que je vois vous n'en avez pas profité. Est-ce douloureux ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt son œil gauche.

-Tout va très bien madame, la rassura Hagrid.

-Bien. Je pense que vous n'avez pas été informé mais je mène une enquête sur le personnel de ce lieu et étant donné les circonstances, je juge qu'il serait préférable que vous ne touchiez pas à vos bagages. Bonne journée ! Dit-elle.

Hagrid lui sourit et la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers le trio.

-Vous devriez revoir la façon dont vous voulez être discrets. On vous a entendu venir depuis le jardin. Enfin bref, vous voulez un peu de thé ?

Harry poussa la porte et entra dans la maison avec Hermione et son frère. Ils s'assirent autour de la table, prirent une tasse et se servirent une tassé de thé. Hermione allait le remercier quand elle vit son œil.

-Hagrid ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oh c'est rien. Une petite blessure de rien du tout, la rassura le gardien.

-Une blessure de rien du tout ! Vous vous moquez de nous, quelqu'un vous a fait cette blessure Hagrid. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec votre absence en début d'année ? Demanda Harry.

-Euh non … pas du tout … j'étais en vacances, balbutia Hagrid.

-Hagrid, vous nous dites où vous étiez ou on vous jure qu'on va chercher et vous savez très bien qu'on trouve toujours ce qu'on cherche, le menaça Hermione.

Hagrid soupira fatigué. Il savait très bien que ces jeunes étaient très perspicaces quand ils cherchaient quelque chose. Au pire, le directeur n'a pas dit que c'était confidentiel.

-Très bien mais vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire à personne, dit Hagrid.

-Promis, dit le trio.

-Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller voir les géants pour qu'ils se rallient à notre cause, avoua-t-il.

-Les géants ?! Cria Hermione.

Les autres la fusillèrent du regard. Elle s'excusa et se calma rapidement.

-Et vous avez réussi à les trouver ? Continua-t-elle.

\- Ils ne sont pas si faciles à cacher avec leur grande taille. Nous les avons trouvés avec Mme Maxime en Slovaquie mais quand on leur a parlés, ils étaient peu convaincus. On a appris plus tard que les sbires de Vous-savez-qui étaient déjà passés. Je pense que le chef du groupe a compris notre message mais pour d'autres, nous étions une menace. Ce qui explique la blessure, expliqua Hagrid.

-Mais que se passe-t-il réellement Hagrid ? Pourquoi tant d'efforts pour allier les différents peuples ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'une guerre va éclater ? Demanda Drago.

-Avant votre naissance, Vous-savez-qui a mené une guerre contre nous. Certes, il n'a jamais été mort, seulement porté disparu mais il semblerait que cette fois, il veut finir cette guerre Drago. Peu de lieux sont sûrs maintenant surtout pour toi Harry. Une guerre se prépare les enfants et on doit être prêt à l'affronter, dit gravement Hagrid.

Harry était allongé sur le canapé du salon du dortoir de Serpentard. Son frère était juste à côté, réfléchissant profondément. Ils savaient très bien qu'une guerre pouvait éclater puisque leurs parents étaient des mangemorts, le bras droit même du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le problème était de savoir quand cette guerre allait éclater.

-Harry ! Harry ! Souffla une voix bien connue qui venait de la cheminée.

-Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmura son neveu.

-Mais je t'aime aussi mon neveu préféré. Je te rassure, tu es aussi mon neveu préféré Drago mais …

-Où es-tu ? Le coupa Drago.

-À la maison. Lucius a poliment renvoyé Bella chez son mari, dit Sirius. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que c'était Ombrage qui était votre professeur contre les forces de mal. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous fait faire ?

-Elle nous interdit d'utiliser la magie et on ne fait que lire, expliqua Drago.

-Pardon les garçons mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites devant le feu ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oh ! Un visage familier, bonjour Hermione, la salua Sirius.

-Sirius ? Les garçons, vous n'auriez pas oublié de me dire quelque chose par hasard ? Demanda Hermione.

-On ne savait pas qu'il allait nous contacter, on le jure ! Dirent les jumeaux.

-Bref, donc Ombrage ne vous apprend rien. C'est guère étonnant avec son passé … et en plus Fudge veut réduire à néant Dumbledore, marmonna Sirius. Et les autres cours ?

-C'est normal … qu'est-ce qui se passe Siri ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas ce que prépare tes parents ou Voldemort mais ce n'est pas bon. Il prépare quelque chose, dit Sirius.

-Mais ils vont bien ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui, oui … mince voilà la cavalerie. Pas un mot sur notre conversation et prenez soin de vous, paniqua Sirius.

Avant que les adolescents disent quelque chose, Sirius disparut.

-Ok donc Vous-savez-qui prépare quelque chose et on risque de ne rien apprendre si on continue à suivre les cours d'Ombrage. On n'aura jamais nos BUSE ! Résuma Drago.

-Sauf si on se débrouille tout seul. J'ai demandé à Elenna ce que faisait Dumbledore et il paraît qu'à part faire des réunions avec ses amis de l'Ordre, il ne fait rien. Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui sait se battre contre le monde extérieur, dit Hermione.

Harry déglutit quand Hermione le regarda avec détermination, très vite suivi par Drago.

-Hors de question ! Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Bon, Hermione prend les devants, on verra bien comment ça va se terminer ;)

merci de laisser un commentaire surtout

à la prochaine


	38. Chapter 35

Salut tout le monde !

un chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent comme promis! petite confrontation entre Tom et Harry aussi :)

merci à tous pour avoir laissé des commentaires, vous êtes géniaux!

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 **Adenoide : Harry sera heureux je te rassure. quant à qui est le méchant pour l'histoire, pour l'instant je dirai personne mais tu découvriras ça dans les chapitres à venir ;)**

 **mamy 83 : t'inquiète, tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs !**

 **Lily : profite de ce chapitre et si tu veux en savoir plus sur les personnages, tu peux nous poser des questions.**

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

 _Rêves et sortilèges  
_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 35:

Harry passa par le passage de la sorcière borgne pour arriver à Honeyducks. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et traversa discrètement le magasin pour retrouver ses amis.

-Pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps ? Demanda Drago.

-Désolé pour le retard mais Rusard a raccourci sa ronde sous les ordres d'Ombrage, j'ai failli me faire prendre, dit Harry en rangeant sa cape.

-Pas étonnant. J'ai l'impression qu'il est amoureux d'elle, le pauvre, dit Hermione. Ne traînons pas ici, quelqu'un peut nous voir.

Elle les entraîna dans plusieurs chemins tortueux avant d'arriver dans les extrémités du village. Ils arrivèrent devant une auberge délaissée.

-J'ai pensé qu'un lieu peu fréquenté ferait l'affaire, dit Hermione.

-Tout simplement génial, souffla Harry.

Il entra et salua le propriétaire. Il le salua à son tour et pointa le fond de la salle. Il y alla et trouva tout ses amis plus les jumeaux Weasley avec Ginny, Luna, Cho et ses amis et quelques Gryffondors. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Je te jure que j'ai prévenu peu de gens, murmura Hermione.

-Hermione ils sont trop nombreux. Je peux gérer un groupe de dix personnes mais là … paniqua Harry.

-Euh, c'est vrai qu'Il est revenu ? Demanda Colin.

-Ah, bien sûr qu'il est revenu, dit Harry.

-Le problème Ryry et ce n'est pas contre toi mais tu es le seul à avoir été témoin de la mort de Cédric et puis, ce mec a disparu depuis la mort de tes parents, expliqua George.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? S'énerva Harry.

-Parce que tu peux nous apprendre à nous battre, dit Fred.

-Comment ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai peut-être imaginé le retour de Voldemort. Vous êtes ici parce que vous pensez que je peux le battre et parce que j'ai résisté à la mort mais est-ce que vous avez pensé une seconde à ce que c'est d'être confronté à la mort ? Vous pouvez mourir n'importe quand, vous êtes impuissant, la chose seule qui peut vous maintenir en vie est vos connaissances, dit Harry.

-C'est pourquoi on a besoin de toi Harry, dit Hermione. Certes, certains ne te croiront jamais sur ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là mais si ce que tu dis est vrai alors nous sommes encore plus faibles que toi. On n'a pas vécu ça Harry et nos connaissances sont faibles. Ce n'est pas avec Ombrage qu'on va apprendre quelque chose alors aide-nous.

Les autres ne disaient rien, attendant la réponse d'Harry. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Si ils étaient là, c'était parce que contrairement au reste de la communauté, ils acceptaient en partie que Vous-savez-qui était de retour et que l'école ne servait plus à rien pour leur apprendre à se défendre. Leurs sorts étaient entre les mains d'Harry.

-Soit, je vous aide maîtriser la magie mais à la moindre embrouille, on arrête, les prévint Harry.

-Oui professeur ! S'exclamèrent tous les élèves.

-Comment va-t-on s'appeler ? Demanda Drago.

-L'AD : l'Association de Défense, dit Harry.

-On pourrait penser à l'Armée de Dumbledore, remarqua Neville.

-Que les autres pensent ce qu'il veule. Ceux qui font partie de cette organisation seront son véritable nom, se moqua Harry.

Le groupe hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry écrivait le nom des adhérents de l'association. Quand tout le monde fut marqué sur la fiche, ils quittèrent l'auberge et retournèrent à Pré-au-lard. Harry continua de les suivre, plongé dans une conversation avec les jumeaux qui lui demandaient s'ils pouvaient vendre leurs créations dans l'association. Harry soupira et accepta à condition que ce soit des blagues simples et qui n'attiraient pas l'attention. Il s'arrêta quand il fonça dans Hermione qui le regarda penaud.

-Désolé Harry mais tu n'es pas censé être à Pré-au-lard donc tu ne peux pas rentrer avec nous, lui rappela-t-elle.

Harry jura et se dépêcha de revenir au magasin de bonbons pour retourner à l'école. Sirius aurait pu signer le papier d'autorisation mais il n'était pas libre et vu qu'il faisait encore partie de l'ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas lâché. Il arriva dans l'école et courut jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard où ses amis se trouvaient.

-Vous n'étiez pas censés rester une heure de plus là-bas ?

-Si mais Rusard a jugé utile de nous ramener plus tôt, dit Olivia. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais dans quelle salle on va s'entraîner ? Ombrage rôde partout.

-La chambre des secrets ? Proposa Blaise.

-Très discret le tas d'élèves qui va dans les toilettes des filles, dit Hermione.

-La cabane hurlante. Si il y en un qui hurle tout le temps, ça peut fonctionner, dit Fred.

-C'est trop loin et puis Rogue connaît l'endroit, dit Harry. Il faudrait une salle dont personne n'en connaît l'existence ou que très peu de gens connaisse. On commence les fouilles dès aujourd'hui et quand quelqu'un trouve quelque chose, il le dit immédiatement.

Le groupe acquiesça et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoir, ne voyant pas Ombrage et Rusard juste au dessus d'eux en train de parler.

Plus tard dans la semaine, Fred, George et Luna virent Rusard installer deux nouveaux cadres qui indiquaient que toute activité de groupe était dissociée et qu'une lettre parviendrait à chaque élève pour un entretien avec elle. Le groupe se douta que ces deux nouvelles règles avaient un rapport avec eux, ce qui les motiva pour chercher un lieu pour s'entraîner. Ils cherchèrent le reste de la semaine mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien. Neville allait rejoindre le professeur Chourave qui l'avait appelé pour parler d'une nouvelle plante. Il se dépêcha de traverser les couloirs parce que certains élèves avaient décidé de suivre les idées de Ombrage et ils s'amusaient à battre plusieurs élèves, prétextant qu'ils avaient enfreint les règles de l'Inquisitrice. Neville baissa la tête quand Crabbe et Goyle apparurent devant lui. Comme d'habitude, ils passèrent devant lui et le bousculèrent contre le mur.

-Fais gaffe Longdubat ! Tu ne marches pas droit, ricana Goyle.

Neville l'ignora et continua de marcher quand il entendit le mur craquer à côté de lui. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Peeves, il s'éloigna du mur et se prépara à l'attaque du fantôme quand une immense porte en bois apparut devant lui. Il resta devant la porte choqué, il ne l'avait jamais vue jusqu'à maintenant. C'était peut-être un lieu spécial. Il fit demi-tour et courut au dortoir des Gryffondors où il espérait trouver Hermione.

-C'est génial Neville. Tu as trouvé la Salle sur demande ! Dit Hermione.

-La quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-La Salle sur demande. C'est une pièce qui apparaît quand un élève en a besoin. Elle peut prendre n'importe quelle forme, expliqua Hermione.

-Génial, frérot ! On va faire nos potions ici, dit Fred.

-Du calme les garçons, c'est le seul endroit où on peut se cacher, dit Olivia.

-Vous vous rendez compte, c'est comme ci Poudlard voulait qu'on se batte. On commence vendredi soir. Je pense que le mieux serait d'alterner le vendredi et le mardi pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je compte sur vous, dit Harry.

Les autres acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle, laissant seul Hermione, Drago et Harry.

-Vous avez vu ça ? Demanda Hermione.

-Quoi ? Dirent les jumeaux.

-Voyons Gaby, Cho ne t'a pas lâché des yeux. Ginny était jalouse comme pas possible, expliqua Hermione.

-Ah, rougit Gabriel.

-Oh Merlin Gaby, ce serait enfin la bonne ? Demanda Drago.

-Dray, je ne sais pas …

-Et dire que Blaise a dit que tu étais asexué, il s'est trompé, continua son frère.

Gabriel le fixa bouche bée tandis que Hermione soupira, priant pour que Drago ferme sa gueule avant que Gabriel décide de tuer son meilleur ami.

Pendant la semaine, près de vingt élèves vinrent aux entraînements d'Harry qui avait finalement pris goût à enseigner aux autres. Ils étaient comme eux, des élèves qui avaient envie d'apprendre et savoir se défendre même si leur communauté disait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Le premiers cours fut tellement génial que les élèves avaient demandé s'il pouvait y avoir un cours tous les soirs. Le trio finit par céder à la demande. Rusard avait remarqué leur mouvement suspect mais il n'avait pas trouvé la salle jusqu'à présent. Harry commença d'abord à revoir les bases, ce qui était nécessaire pour certaine personne, surtout Neville. Il savait que ce garçon avait du potentiel mais il n'avait pas assez de confiance en lui pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant. Le mercredi, il laissait la pièce aux jumeaux Weasley pour concocter certains produits qui pourraient être efficaces lors d'un combat et le vendredi, Sophie enseignait le combat sans armes. C'est vrai qu'une personne externe à leur organisation pouvait penser qu'ils préparaient la guerre mais en réalité, ils voulaient juste se défendre et prouver qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans l'aide des adultes. Rusard avait fini par trouver où ils étaient et avec l'aide de Miss Teigne, ils veillaient devant la porte, attendant les élèves qui sortaient à l'opposé de la salle pour ne pas tomber sur le concierge qui passait des nuits à rester éveiller devant une salle vide. Ombrage en avait tellement marre qu'elle convoqua un par un les élèves de l'école et les jumeaux avaient donné à tous les membres de l'organisation une potion qui contrait tout effet de sérum. Ils perfectionnèrent même leurs potions quand Cho leur dit qu'elle avait reconnus le goût du Véritasérum dans le thé que servait Ombrage. Ils avaient aussi fait un cadeau un Rusard : ils lui avaient offert une boîte de chocolats avec une lettre indiquant que le destinataire était Ombrage. Forcément, Rusard les mangea tous sans réfléchir pour venir dans le bureau d'Ombrage avec une horde de furoncles sur le visage dont le pu dégoulinait par moment, voire explosait. Ombrage en reçut en pleine tronche et le lendemain, on la voyait à la table des professeurs avec autant de furoncles que le concierge. À part ça, tout allait bien et Harry reprenait enfin goût à quelque chose avec ses amis.

 _La nuit du lundi de la dernière semaine de travail avant les vacances de Noël, Harry avait l'impression d'être emporté par quelque chose. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il s'était couché et il avait l'impression d'être réveillé mais aussi d'être surveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il se trouvait au Ministère, il avait reconnu les murs du bâtiment mais ce n'était pas un département qu'il avait visité. Il avança doucement vers le fond du couloir et ouvrit la porte avant de regarder l'intérieur de la pièce mais ne remarquant pas d'autres sorties, il allait partir quand il entendit quelqu'un siffler et il vit un corps au sol. Il se dirigea vers le corps et reconnut Arthur Weasley, le père des jumeaux. Il haleta quand il vit les dommages qu'avaient reçu le corps, certains étaient faits par des sorts et les autres, ils ne savaient pas. Il recula du corps qui se vidait de son sang quand un autre corps derrière lui l'empêcha d'avancer. Il tourna la tête et vit Tom lui sourire, recouvert de sang. Il cria et courut de l'autre côté du corps, comme si il croyait que c'était suffisant pour que cet homme ne le touche pas._

 _-Bonjour à toi aussi Gabriel, dit Tom. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _-Tom non … Voldemort je devrais dire. Que penses-tu faire ? Siffla Gabriel._

 _-Demander un service à une personne qui est importante pour moi ? Proposa l'adulte._

 _-Ça fonctionne une seule fois, je ne me ferai pas avoir une autre fois. As-tu tué cet homme ? Demanda Gabriel._

 _-Tué ? Non, il est juste inconscient car je sais que tu ne supporterais pas que je tue quelqu'un, sourit Voldemort en s'approchant de lui._

 _-NE T'APPROCHE PAS VOLDEMORT ! Hurla Gabriel._

 _-Alors je ne suis plus Tom à tes yeux ? Dommage, je commençais à m'habituer à ce doux son qui sortait de ta bouche, ricana-t-il._

 _-SORS DE MA TÊTE !_

 _-Mais Gaby, crois-tu vraiment que je te retiens ? Murmura Voldemort à son oreille._

 _-Que veux-tu ? Demanda Gabriel, essayant de ne pas frissonner à la proximité du corps de Voldemort._

 _-Quelque chose qui se trouve ici dans cette pièce et que je ne peux pas récupérer, dit Voldemort._

 _Il prit le bras de Gabriel pour l'amener à la prophétie mais à sa grande surprise, Gabriel gifla sa main et recula loin de lui._

 _-Non Voldemort, je n'y toucherai pas et je m'en vais maintenant. Tu peux rien me faire de toute façon, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux dans mon esprit comme tu l'as si bien dit, refusa Gabriel avant de disparaître_.

Il refit surface dans son lit et se leva brusquement. Il essaya de se calmer et remarqua que Drago était à côté de lui.

-Arthur Weasley a été agressé à son lieu de travail, dit Harry.

Drago et Harry était dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Severus qui était obligé de venir car il était leur professeur de maison. Il regardait son filleul, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il avait dit que le père Weasley a été agressé au Ministère et les tableaux de Dumbledore avaient confirmé l'accident. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry savait tout ça mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'école. Il réfléchit un moment et se rappela que son maître avait fait quelque chose à son âme et qu'Harry semblait affecté quand le seigneur des ténèbres était à côté de lui. Il reconstruisait le puzzle dans sa tête quand Dumbledore l'interrompit.

-Severus, je pense qu'il est temps d'enseigner à Harry l'art de la pensée.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait mal à la tête et les images du corps de Mr Weasley le hantaient. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Severus le prit avec lui et quand il arriva dans ses quartiers privés. Severus plaça plusieurs charmes de protection et d'insonorisation avant de se tourner vers son filleul.

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment vu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je … j'étais au Ministère, j'ignore dans quel département mais il était rempli d'étagères où plusieurs sphères étaient rangés. J'ai regardé la pièce mais comme il n'y avait pas de sortie, j'allais partir mais …

-Il était là, le seigneur des ténèbres était là, finit Severus.

-Oui, et il voulait quelque chose mais je ne l'ai pas suivi et je suis parti … qu'est-ce que j'ai Severus ? Paniqua Gabriel.

-Il semblerait que vous ayez une connexion, une connexion mentale. Dumbledore veut que je t'apprenne l'occlumencie mais comme on l'a vu il y a quatre ans, tu n'as pas de dons pour maîtriser cet art, soupira Severus.

-Il est dans mon esprit ? Mais comment ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que ça a un rapport avec la potion qu'il a faite en 4ème année, je n'en sais rien, dit Severus.

-Et si je te laisse entrer dans mon esprit, tu serais capable de faire quelque chose ? Espéra son filleul.

-Je peux te créer des barrières mentales mais j'ignore combien de temps elles dureront, dit Severus.

-Alors fais-le, dit Gabriel.

Severus s'assit en face de Gabriel et entra dans son esprit, il avança jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle. Il vérifia que tout allait bien et il commença à construire les barrières qui se détruisirent dès qu'il eut fini.

-Bien essayé Severus mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, Dit Tom qui était assis dans un coin de la salle.

-Mon seigneur … que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Severus.

-Je visite l'esprit de Gabriel. Ce garçon était assez intéressant, dit-il.

-Vous savez qu'il ne veut pas de vous dans votre esprit, dit Severus.

-Je sais mais tu dois savoir que j'écoute rarement ce que me dise les autres, dit Tom.

-Mon seigneur, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé quand vous êtes revenu. J'ai vu que votre âme est endommagée mais Gabriel n'a rien à voir avec ça, tenta Severus.

Tom écoutait son disciple à moitié et finalement, le regarda avec désintérêt.

-Je pense que votre temps passé ici est terminé Severus. Merci d'être passé et dîtes à Gaby qu'on se reverra très vite, le salua Tom.

Severus n'a pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il était revenu dans ses appartements en face de son filleul.

-Alors ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Il est toujours dans ton esprit et il est un meilleur legilimens que moi, dit Severus. Par contre, je pense que je peux te donner ça pour qu'il ne vienne pas te contrôler.

Il fouilla dans un de ses tiroirs et sortit un collier avec un rubis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Un talisman qui l'empêchera de prendre le contrôle de ton esprit. Donc enfile-le maintenant et retourne te coucher ! Ordonna Severus.

-Bonne nuit oncle Sev !

Gabriel mit le talisman autour de son cou et rejoignit son dortoir pour enfin dormir.

On était le vendredi de la dernière semaine avant les vacances et Harry, Drago, Hermione et Sophie allaient à la salle sur demande pour le dernier cours de l'AD. Harry comptait faire des combats avant de faire quelque chose de plus sophistiqué après les vacances. Ils étaient à quelques mètres du lieu quand Sophie s'arrêta ainsi que Harry.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Drago.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je crois qu'on a de la visite en fait, dit Sophie.

Harry avait aussi cette impression donc le groupe se dépêcha de traverser le couloir quand ils virent en face d'eux Ombrage avec Tom, Dracule et Silverstone.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Grinça Ombrage.

-Ben, c'est évident. On va …

-Rejoindre Mme Bibine, elle a dit qu'elle voulait parler aux joueurs de quidditch et aux nouveaux aussi. Donc on allait au terrain de quidditch mais à en juger vos têtes, on s'est trompés de chemin. C'est de ta faute Harry, si tu ne m'avais pas laissée guider le groupe, on ne serait pas dans cette situation, mentit Sophie.

-Euh … faudra bien que tu te débrouilles toute seule quand ça ne sera pas un match contre Serpentard, inventa Harry. Mais j'avoue qu'avec l'idée de jouer, tu as perdu ton sens de l'orientation. C'est de l'autre côté, tu peux te dire que c'est au niveau des salles de classe du professeur Chourave.

-Exactement, dit Drago en les poussant dans la direction opposée du groupe d'adulte. À part ça Hermione, comment ça se passe en arithmencie.

Le groupe s'éloigna rapidement et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ils contournèrent la section et ils utilisèrent un passage secret pour arriver en face de la salle sur demande.

-Ouf, on y est enfin. Belle improvisation Sophie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on te respecte, souffla Drago.

-Quelle improvisation ? Je disais la vérité quand je disais avoir été sélectionnée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Hein ?

Drago n'a pas eu de réponses car Sophie était déjà entré dans la salle avec Hermione et Harry.

À la fin du cours, Harry se tenait devant ses élèves. La séance était excellente et Neville comme d'autres élèves avaient réussi à prononcer un sort correctement et à avoir un résultat correct.

-Bien, je dois avouer que je suis fier de vous et que depuis le début, vous avez d'énorme progrès alors, continuez à venir et surtout n'hésitez pas à vous entraîner pendant les vacances. Après cela je pense qu'il est primordial que je vous apprenne comment créer un Patronus, dit-il.

Tout le groupe l'applaudit et lui souhaitèrent un joyeux noël avant de quitter la salle. Harry retourna au comptoir où il avait posé son sac mais il se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec Cho dans la pièce. Il devina que son frère et Hermione étaient partis pour le laisser seul avec Cho. Il s'avança vers elle et il comprit qu'elle regardait la photo de Cédric. Il avait pas mal de cauchemars sur la mort de Cédric mais avec le soutien de sa famille, ils avaient disparu.

-C'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre qu'il serait fier de toi Harry pour ce que tu as fait, dit Cho.

-Oh, peut-être. Après tout, c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et …

-Oui mais avec tous ces sorts et avec tes connaissances. Il serait encore en vie, insista-t-elle.

-Cho, Cédric connaissait déjà tous ces sorts, il en connaît même plus que moi. Voldemort était juste plus fort que lui à ce moment là, expliqua Harry.

-Tu as raison mais c'est difficile … en tout cas, merci pour ce que tu as fait Harry. C'est la première fois que j'arrive au _Stupefix,_ dit Cho.

-De rien, dit Harry.

Cho se détourna de la photo et alla dans les bras d'Harry. Harry n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de serrer ses bras autour d'elle. Il pensait qu'elle allait pleurer donc il se positionna de façon à ne pas trop mouiller sa chemise quand elle mit une main derrière son cou et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Tom avait ordonné aux garçons de retourner au clan à la fin de la réunion avec Ombrage. Elle lui avait expliqué que Gabriel, son frère et ses amis avaient créé un groupe et ils faisaient quelque chose de suspect dans une salle qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre. Tom n'a pas voulu en parler et il tourna la conversation vers d'autres sujets. Ça faisait quinze minutes que la réunion était terminé et il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Il connaissait très bien ce lieu, c'était sa cachette préférée quand il était à Poudlard. Il arriva devant le mur et se concentra sur la pièce. La porte apparut devant et il ouvrit la porte. Étrangement, ce ne fut pas l'univers qu'il avait imaginé mais une salle d'entraînement. Il regarda autour de lui quand il vit Gabriel avec quelqu'un. Il allait s'approcher quand il remarqua que la fille était en train de l'embrasser et que le garçon participait au baiser. Il sentit une vague de jalousie en lui et sortit silencieusement de la pièce et transplana chez lui sans attendre d'être sorti de l'école.

.

.

.

(Ce fut très tentant de couper ici mais bon, on ne tient pas à mourir tout de suite xp)

Harry regardait avec surprise Cho qui l'embrassait toujours. C'était son premier baiser avec une fille canon mais … il ne sentait rien. Pas la moindre excitation. Et puis, Cho aimait Cédric, pas lui. Il la retira de ses bras et mit fin au baiser.

-Non Cho. On ne peut pas, dit-il.

-Mais Harry, je pensais …

-Tu pensais quoi ? Je ne suis pas Cédric ! Je ne peux pas le ramener, je ne peux pas et puis j'aime quelqu'un ! Explosa Harry.

Cho explosa en larmes et sortit en courant de la salle sur demande. Harry ne la regarda même pas et soupira. Peut-être qu'il était asexué après tout.

Arrivés chez eux, Gabriel tomba sur son lit, heureux d'être chez lui. Son frère avait insisté pour savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle mais Gabriel l'avait envoyé sur les roses jusqu'à maintenant. Il roula sur son lit, prêt à faire une sieste quand Lucius entra dans sa chambre avec Drago.

-Dîtes moi que vous avez fait quelque chose de grave à l'école ou quelque chose dans ce genre sinon je deviens fou, demanda-t-il.

-On n'a rien fait papa, dirent les jumeaux.

-Alors pourquoi le conseiller vient dîner chez nous ce soir ? Dit Lucius.

-On ne sait pas, vous n'avez pas une affaire en cours au Ministère ? Dit Drago.

-Non, on la finit aujourd'hui. Donc qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Insista Lucius.

-Rien, répéta Gabriel.

-Soit, soupira leur père. Portez quelque chose de correct ce soir, il paraît qu'il aura de la compagnie ce soir.

-Une femme ? Demanda Drago.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Lucius. Ah et Gaby, Severus t'attend en bas. Il a quelque chose pour toi.

Lucius essayait de se calmer devant l'entrée quand Narcissa ouvrit la porte. Comme promis, le conseiller était venu avec une femme. Et elle était belle ! Ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés, ses yeux fendus étaient jaunes et on pouvait y voir une lueur sauvage en eux. Sa robe noire ne cachait aucuns détails de ses formes féminines mais elle ne semblait guère gênée.

-Mr le conseiller. J'imagine que vous êtes Lorie Dunxan, dit Lucius en serrant la main de la femme.

-En effet, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés Mr Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non mais un de mes amis a eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer pendant les vacances.

-Je me souviens, c'est lui qui a aidé Tom. Comment va votre fils d'ailleurs ? Demanda Lorie.

-Lucius, je crois que … monsieur, Mme Dunxan, dit Severus. Lucius, je pense que tes garçons n'en auront plus pour très longtemps. Bonne soirée.

Severus courut presque vers la cheminée et rentra chez lui, espérant que le dîner chez ses amis ne sera pas une catastrophe.

-Je vais aller chercher les garçons, s'éclipsa Narcissa.

-Bien, je vous amène au salon, dit Lucius en amenant le couple avec lui.

Narcissa courut à la salle de bain et vit Drago devant la porte.

-Alors ?

-On est vraiment des jumeaux, il me ressemble comme une goutte d'eau. J'admire Lily Potter pour ce qu'elle a fait pour Gabriel, dit Drago.

-Maman, je suis obligé d'y aller.

Narcissa se tourna vers Gabriel et ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Gabriel était presque la copie parfaite de son frère. Ses yeux étaient maintenant bleus clairs et sa peau était plus pâle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours indisciplinés mais joliment ondulés autour de son visage. Son costume bleu renforçait sa beauté, elle voulait l'embrasser et lui dire qu'elle était fière de lui mais elle le ferait après le repas.

-Oui Gaby. Ne te fais pas de soucis, la rassura Narcissa.

Gabriel lui sourit et ils descendirent tous les trois dans le salon. Gabriel évita de croiser le regard de Tom et alla voir son père. Lucius lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras tandis que Tom avait failli s'étouffer en voyant l'adolescent entrer. Le jeune homme était magnifique ainsi mais il était énervé qu'il l'ignore. Il essaya de ne pas paraître jaloux mais Lorie sentit que Tom était en colère à cause de son bras qui était trop serré autour de sa taille.

-Ravie de vous connaître Mr Potter, je suis une amie de Tom, Lorie Dunxan, se présenta-t-elle.

-Bonjour Madame, dit Harry. Je vous admire pour être l'amie de Mr le conseiller. Vous êtes étrangère ?

-Non. Pourquoi ? Demanda Lorie.

-Vous sifflez quand il y a un s dans vos mots, expliqua Harry.

-Si vous le voulez bien, je vous propose de passer à table, dit Lucius en rapprochant son fils vers lui.

-Mais certainement, accepta Tom.

Le groupe arriva dans le salon et Harry se plaça entre sa mère et son frère et comme par hasard, Tom avait décidé de se mettre en face de lui avec sa compagne. Harry soupira intérieurement de désespoir. Lucius le remarqua et espéra que ni son fils ni le conseiller ne se tueront ce soir.

Pendant tout le dîner, on pouvait sentir la tension entre Tom et Harry qui se fusillaient du regard ou qui s'envoyaient des piques de temps en temps. Les autres faisaient profil bas et ils essayaient d'avoir une conversation mais avec ces deux là, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Arrivé au dessert, un magnifique fondant au chocolat que Dobby apporta, Narcissa coupa le gâteau tandis que Lucius fit une dernière tentative pour parler au conseiller.

-Donc monsieur, comment va ce pauvre Fudge ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était malade.

-C'est vrai qu'il est mal au point mais de là à dire qu'il est malade c'est un peu fort, dit Tom.

-Excusez-moi Mme Dunxan mais ça fait combien de temps que vous connaissez Tom ? Demanda Harry.

-Depuis qu'il est à l'école, dit-elle.

-Merlin ! Ça fait un bon bout de temps alors, dit Drago.

-N'est-ce pas et pourtant, elle me trouve toujours aussi arrogant qu'avant, ajouta Tom.

-Tom, ne commence pas, dit Lorie.

-Vous êtes en couple ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda Narcissa.

-On a failli mais c'était un peu trop dangereux. On est très vite en colère quand nous sommes seuls, dit Tom.

-Ça doit être explosif à la maison, ricana Harry.

-Peut-être mais c'est mieux que de dire des mensonges à longueur de journée, remarqua Tom.

Harry le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers Lorie.

-Souhaitez-vous un peu plus de vin madame ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh, oui merci, dit Lorie en lui tendant son verre.

Harry le prit et le remplit presque à ras bord mais au lieu de le lui rendre, il lança son contenu sur le visage de Tom.

- _ **N'imagine pas que je vais tomber pour ça Jedusor. Venir à la maison pour m'insulter n'était pas nécessaire et dois-je te rappeler que c'est de ta faute si personne ne me croit ! Va-t'en d'ici avec ta donzelle !**_ Siffla Harry.

Il se leva et quitta précipitamment la salle pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Lucius et Narcissa étaient médusés, ils n'avaient jamais entendu leur fils parler le Fourchelangue. Lorie essaya de comprendre pourquoi Harry était en colère quand elle remarqua que non seulement, il ne l'avait jamais appelée Nagini et que Tom avait insisté pour qu'elle ne lui dise rien.

-Tom, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tom ne dit rien et continua de manger sa part de gâteau.

-IL NE SAIT PAS QUI JE SUIS ! Explosa-t-elle.

Dobby arriva à ce moment là avec sa part de gâteau. Lorie l'a prise, prit un bout et félicita l'elfe avant de se tourner vers Tom et de lui balancer le gâteau à la figure.

-Narcissa, où se situe la chambre de votre fils je pense que nous avons un malentendu et j'aimerai le régler, demanda Lorie.

-À l'étage, deuxième porte à gauche, dit Narcissa.

Lorie la remercia et quitta la pièce. Drago regardait sa part de gâteau, essayant de ne pas rire mais ce fut trop pour lui donc il le dissimula derrière une toux et il se leva pour aller chercher une serviette au conseiller qui était toujours recouvert de chocolat.

* * *

Cette vision est magnifique, un Tom recouvert de vin de chocolat indifférent. Petite vengeance de la part de Harry et encore plus conflits

Et un petit commentaire s'il vous plait !

à la prochaine.


	39. Chapter 36

Salut tout le monde

Lorie va calmer Gaby et Tom va continuer à avoir des problèmes ( Gaby se venge ;) )

on a aussi battu le record de commentaires sur chapitre! Le dernier, on en a eu neuf, merci beaucoup !

 **Naheiko : Attends, il y a une suite, Tommy va encore morfler.**

 **Adenoide : c'est vrai que c'est compliqué de suivre avec les deux prénoms de Gabriel mais il y aura un jonglage avec les prénoms :/ par contre pour la dernière année, ce sera tout le temps Gabriel comme prénom.**

 **Invité : merci beaucoup.**

 **mamy 83 : ah la photo, si on avait accès aux acteurs, ce serait peut-être possible ;p et il y a une autre image mentale ici !**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _ **fourchelangue**_

 _sortilèges_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 36 :

Gabriel ouvrit les portes de sa chambre et sauta sur son lit. Il en avait marre de ce mec. D'abord, il débarquait comme si de rien n'était et en plus, il amenait une nana. Non mais il le prenait pour qui ? Le roi des cons ? Il attrapa son oreiller et le balança contre la porte avant de se cacher sous la couette. Il en sortit peu de temps après et il hésita à redescendre en bas pour mettre sur la tronche de Tom le gâteau au chocolat qu'avait fait Dobby.

-Je pense que je l'ai déjà fait mais si tu veux rajouter une couche, je ne te retiens pas, dit Lorie.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Je suis venue régler un malentendu et je tiens à le faire au plus vite, dit-elle.

-C'est encore une astuce de Tom. Vous pouvez lui dire que ça ne fonctionnera pas. Plus maintenant, dit Gabriel.

- _ **Crois-moi Gabriel, cet idiot ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il est en train de perdre. J'espère qu'il le verra avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,**_ siffla la jeune femme.

- _ **Vous êtes aussi une héritière de Salazar Serpentard ? C'est de mieux en mieux,**_ ricana Gabriel. _ **Attendez, comment vous savez que je m'appelle Gabriel ?**_

 _ **-Penses-tu franchement que Tom irait jusqu'à chercher une femme pour te rendre jaloux alors qu'il en a une avec lui depuis l'école ?**_ Demanda-t-elle _ **.**_

 _ **-Une femme avec lui … il en avait une depuis tous ce temps !?**_ Explosa Gabriel.

Lorie soupira et frappa doucement l'adolescent sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Gaby ? Je sais que je ne suis pas humaine la plupart du temps mais là, tu dépasses les bornes.

-La seule personne féminine qui est toujours auprès de Tom est un serpent et vous n'en êtes pas un. Sauf si vous avez trouvé une formule pour devenir comme ça et si c'est le cas, alors j'ai une question pour vous, dit Gabriel.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand est-ce qu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Dans la forêt qui borde ta maison. Le manoir avait brûlé et tu fuyais deux mangemorts. Je t'ai récupéré blessé et tu étais persuadé que j'allais te manger, sourit Nagini.

Gabriel se leva de son lit et s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Nagini n'hésita pas et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon bout de temps avant que Nagini ne le lâche pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Gabriel la rejoignit et se lova contre elle.

-Comment es-tu …

-Humaine ? La magie Fourchelangue. Tom voulait que j'y jette un coup d'œil. Pourquoi Tom ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet ? Demanda Nagini.

-Je n'en sais rien. Nous avons fait que de nous éviter depuis l'Été et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça de toute façon ? Il avait tout, un travail, le pouvoir. Il pouvait même devenir Ministre de la magie ! Dit Gabriel.

-Sa soif de pouvoir est plus grande Gaby et c'est ça qui le détruit. Qu'as-tu fait à ta main ? demanda-t-elle en sentant une longue cicatrice sur le dos de sa main.

-Une égratignure, c'est en train de guérir, mentit Gaby.

Nagini n'ajouta rien et continua de bercer Gabriel jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle le posa correctement dans son lit et descendit rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Elle tira Tom avec elle, demanda à Dobby d'apporter leurs affaires,elle salua la famille et transplana avec Tom. Elle atterrit avec grâce et se jeta sur le canapé, ignorant Tom qui commençait à s'énerver. Elle l'avait humilié devant ses fidèles et même leur fils aîné avait dû quitter la salle pour ne pas rire devant lui.

-À quoi joues-tu Nagini ?

-Et toi ? Tu comptais me le dire quand que tu ne voyais plus Gabriel ? L'attaqua Nagini.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de le voir, dit-il.

-Menteur, tu faisais tout avant pour le voir même quand tu avais une importante réunion alors ne me fait pas croire ça. Tu as vu quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, hein ? dit Nagini.

-Non, je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu m'as balancé le gâteau à la figure aussi ?

-Quel mauvais menteur tu es Tom. Tu as vu Gabriel avec une fille, c'est ça ? Plaisanta Nagini.

Sauf que Tom ne dit rien et alla se remplir un verre de Scotch. Elle fut plus que surprise. D'habitude, Tom lui répondait toujours quelque chose et là … il faisait une crise de jalousie.

-Tom, tu te rends compte que tu …

-Non, ce sentiment est faible. Le garçon m'intéresse et c'est tout. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, la coupa Tom.

-Je ne pouvais pas me transformer en serpent devant tout le monde pour t'étrangler sans y laisser ma vie. Et comme je ne sais pas comment les femmes frappent les hommes, j'ai pris la première chose qui m'est tombé sous la main, expliqua Nagini. Est-ce que tu sais quelles sortes d'objets pourraient blesser quelqu'un ?

-Développe un peu.

-Un objet qui déchire la chaire, au niveau de la main, précisa Nagini.

-Les plumes de sang. Elles étaient efficaces pour torturer un vampire. Non pas pour les faire saigner mais la vue du sang quand ils ont faim les rend fous. Donc on attendait qu'ils aient faim pour les interroger, dit Tom.

-Ok … elles sont détruites maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, le Ministère a jugé que c'était trop sévère comme torture, confirma Tom.

-Alors quelqu'un se trimbale avec ses objets alors que c'est illégal, souffla Nagini.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tom.

-Quand je tenais Gaby dans mes bras tout à l'heure, j'ai senti une cicatrice le long du dos de sa main mais il m'a assurée que ce n'était rien. Sauf que j'ai pu déchiffrer une phrase : je ne dois pas mentir. Avec la description que tu fais de ces plumes, je juge que quelqu'un en possède à l'école et qu'il les utilise sur les élèves, conclut-elle.

Tom hocha juste la tête et finit son verre avant de lui dire qu'il allait rester à son bureau toute la soirée. Nagini ne dit rien et posa ses affaires pour redevenir un serpent. Elle traversa le manoir et alla dormir dans la chambre vide de Gabriel. Elle espéra silencieusement que les choses allaient s'améliorer entre Tom et lui pour qu'il puisse revenir ici.

Harry se dépêcha de poser ses affaires dans son dortoir pour rejoindre son frère à la Grande Salle. Ils devaient manger rapidement pour décider quand allait se dérouler la prochaine séance de l'AD. Il courut à la Salle et atterrit sur le banc à côté de son frère qui était étrangement silencieux.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Le conseiller reste ici toute la semaine et il est très proche d'Ombrage … je soupçonne qu'il sache quelque chose à propos de ce que nous faisons, dit Drago.

-Faites attention alors. Je sais qu'il est un maître en Legilimens. Severus m'a dit qu'il était plus fort que lui, le prévint Harry.

-Tu penses qu'il est en train de lire dans nos pensées en ce moment même ? Lui demanda Drago.

-On ne sait jamais et je n'oublie pas qui il est réellement, dit Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et construisit rapidement des barrières dans son esprit. Il remplaça par sécurité certains de ses souvenirs si jamais le conseiller arrivait à entrer dans sa tête. Il mangea rapidement et il quitta la Salle avec Harry. Comprenant la situation, le reste du groupe en fit de même sous le regard intrigué de Tom. Il s'excusa au près de sa voisine et se leva pour les suivre. Il arriva à les suivre à bonne distance quand ils disparurent tous alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir principal. Il allait continuer son chemin quand il vit Cho Chang courir vers eux son sac sur l'épaule. Tom la regarda, il n'y avait pas cours à cette heure là et si ses soupçons étaient corrects, elle se rendait dans la Salle sur demande.

-Mlle Cho ! Vous avez cours ? Demanda-t-il

Cho le regarda et essaya de ne pas faire marche arrière.

-Non monsieur. Je dois juste rejoindre une amie. J'ai des difficultés en Divination … bégaya-t-elle.

Tom lui sourit, elle était vraiment mauvaise pour mentir. Il n'en tient pas compte et essaya d'obtenir plus d'informations.

-J'ai entendu au Ministère que Ombrage avait réformé sa matière. J'espère que vous apprenez toujours à maîtriser la magie, dit-il.

-Pas vraiment monsieur … nous parlons plus que nous agissons, avoua-t-elle.

-Je vois, est-ce que certains élèves vous aident du coup pour apprendre ou pas ? Essaya Tom.

-Eh bien, Harry nous apprend les bases, je veux dire, il revoie les différentes méthodes défenses, dit Cho.

Tom écouta attentivement la jeune balancer son organisation. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver vers eux. Ombrage semblait furieuse mais elle se calma quand elle le vit. Il lui fit discrètement signe de patienter et se força à parler plus fort.

-Et donc, il vous apprend plusieurs techniques de combat. Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire prendre ?

-Non, Rusard et quelques élèves ont tenté de nous attraper mais on est dans la Salle sur demande. Personne ne sait où elle se trouve, lui affirma Cho.

-Eh bien Mlle Chang, je juge que vos propos sont honteux, intervint Ombrage. Mais de quoi parliez-vous ?

-De vos cours Ombrage. Il semblerait que certains élèves désapprouvent vos méthodes. Vous n'autorisez plus la magie dans vos cours ? Expliqua Tom.

-Évidemment. Les élèves ne risquent rien à l'extérieur de cette école. Cela a bien sûr été approuvé par le Ministre, confirma Ombrage.

-Je vois. Je suis désolé Mlle Chang mais ce que vous faites est illégale, dit Tom avec un sourire en coin.

-D'ailleurs ma chère, je pense que nous devrions parler de cette autour d'une tasse de thé, ajouta Ombrage.

Cho pâlit en suivant les deux adultes. Elle n'avait plus de potion pour contrer le Véritasérum et il y avait une séance aujourd'hui. Elle venait de trahir ses amis et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les avertir.

Harry regardait ses amis maîtriser l'art du Patronus. Il les avait prévenus que cela était difficile mais finalement, ils s'en sortaient bien. Luna avait un lapin, Hermione avait une loutre, Elenna courrait après son dauphin et Olivia envoyait son cygne blanc en haut de la salle. Sophie était restée dans son coin, caressant son phénix. Les autres avaient rigolé parce qu'il ressemblait à celui de Harry sauf que c'était une femelle. Drago avait réussi quelques minutes à maintenir une panthère noire. Mais les patronus de Fred et George s'étaient amusés à le faire disparaître. Le renard de Blaise courrait après le chat persan de Pansy et le koala de Lou jouait avec Elenna. Harry avait fini par faire apparaître le sien qui alla rejoindre celui de Sophie. Il les regarda voler quelques instants quand une secousse violente fit trembler toute la salle. Déconcentrés, les élèves virent leurs patronus disparaître mais ce fut le cadet de leur souci car une nouvelle secousse retentit. Colin était juste à côté du miroir qui se brisa, il s'éloigna rapidement pour ne pas subir de blessures. Harry remarqua un trou dans le mur et s'approcha pour savoir ce qui avait causé ces tremblements. Colin le suivit, curieux de savoir aussi. Ils virent tous les deux Ombrage, Rusard et la brigade devant le mur. Harry comprit que quelqu'un les avait dénoncés.

-Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. _Bombarda maxima !_

Harry tira Colin par l'épaule et courut à l'autre bout de la salle, sentant le mur exploser derrière lui. Un nuage de poussière envahit la salle et quand le groupe put enfin voir, ils avaient devant eux Ombrage qui leur souriait avec Cho à côté d'elle. Tout le monde fut surpris que c'était elle qui les avait dénoncés mais Harry remarqua aussi la présence de Tom et il semblait satisfait de les voir pris au piège. Il ne put s'empêcher d'agripper le collier de Severus et de se rapprocher de son frère.

-Je pense que nous devons discuter mes chers petits, surtout vous Mr Potter, dit Ombrage.

Harry écoutait l'engueulade qu'Ombrage tenait avec Dumbledore. Avant qu'il ne quitte la salle, Ombrage avait trouvé le formulaire d'inscription au groupe et avait conclu que l'AD était le diminutif de l'armée de Dumbledore. Elle était furieuse et cela avait renforcé son idée. Elle était persuadée que Dumbledore avait formé des jeunes pour envahir le Ministère. Tom était présent aussi mais au lieu d'écouter la conversation, ses yeux ne quittaient pas Harry. Harry essaya de l'ignorer et réfléchit mentalement aux différentes personnes qui étaient présentes. Cho était à côté de lui, il y avait Kingsley et le Ministre en personne aussi. Il ne connaissait pas les autres par contre.

-Dumbledore, comment osez-vous faire cela ? Cria Ombrage.

-Je ne vois aucun mal à cela. Ces enfants jugent que votre enseignement est insuffisant. Ils se sont pris en charge, ils deviennent autonomes. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit Dumbledore.

-Le problème ? Ces enfants s'entraînent en cachette et ils ont nommé leur organisation l'armée de Dumbledore, dit Ombrage.

-Et je suis flatté qu'ils aient donné mon nom à leur groupe, continua Dumbledore.

-Professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez …

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ils allaient bien tout découvrir un jour ou l'autre. Mais je vous rappelle, comme vous l'avez dit Ombrage que cette association porte mon nom donc les enfants n'ont rien à faire ici sauf si vous avez quelque chose contre eux. Dans ce cas, vous devriez savoir qu'il est interdit par le Ministère qu'un sorcier accompli attaque un élève qui n'a pas le même niveau que lui, lui sourit Dumbledore.

-Peu importe. Veuillez nous suivre au Ministère Dumbledore. Vous y resterez jusqu'à votre procès qui vous rendra à Azkaban, dit Fudge.

-Malheureusement pour vous, je refuse de me rendre à Azkaban … je refuse même de vous suivre, refusa Dumbledore.

-C'en est assez, attrapez-le ! Siffla Ombrage.

-Tout le monde s'approcha du directeur qui fit un clin d'œil à Harry et un regard amusé à Tom. Les Ministres allaient l'attraper quand Fumseck vola au-dessus de son maître avant de disparaître dans les flammes. Une explosion propulsa Fudge, Ombrage et Kingsley sur le côté et Harry en profita pour se retirer de la poigne de son geôlier pour être agripper par Tom.

-Sauf votre respect Mr le Ministre, le professeur Dumbledore est un grand homme, souffla Kingsley.

-Prévenez les aurors immédiatement ! Je veux Dumbledore dans mon bureau dans moins d'une semaine ! cria Fudge.

Les aurors transplanèrent, laissant Tom, Ombrage et Fudge dans le bureau.

-Si vous me le permettez Mr le Ministre, je dois m'occuper de la punition des élèves, dit Ombrage.

Harry devina aisément que la punition était des lignes à écrire avec des plumes de sang. Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer quand Ombrage alla le chercher après avoir pris Cho. Sauf que Tom le mit derrière lui plutôt que de le donner à Ombrage.

-Je pense Ombrage que vos élèves sont habitués à vos « punitions ». Il serait préférable que je m'en occupe moi-même. Et je n'ai pas besoin de tout le groupe, si j'humilie le chef, ils se calmeront, dit-il.

Ombrage douta un moment mais elle laissa Cho partir à condition qu'un des gars de la brigade la raccompagne à son dortoir. Elle laissa Tom partir avec Harry mais celui-ci se doutait que pour une fois, il aurait accepté la punition d'Ombrage. Il passa devant tous ses amis et quand il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il entendit son frère hurler au conseiller de l'attendre. Mais Tom accéléra et quand ils sortirent de l'école, il prit Harry dans ses bras et transplana à son bureau. Harry essaya de garder son équilibre mais il échoua et atterrit dans les bras de Tom qui le força à s'asseoir sur un des sièges.

-Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête Tom ! Se plaignit Harry.

-Mr Jedusor pour vous Gabriel, le gronda Tom.

-Alors ce sera Mr Potter pour vous monsieur, imposa Gabriel.

Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard quand la secrétaire ouvrit la porte. Ils n'en firent rien et continuèrent leur lutte donc la femme toussa.

-Mr Jedusor, la réunion va commencer, dit-elle.

-J'arrive tout de suite Mafalda. Faîtes patienter nos invités dans mon annexe, dit Tom.

Mafalda s'exécuta et fuit la salle où Tom prit plusieurs parchemins et livres avant de quitter la pièce. Gabriel s'assura qu'il n'allait pas revenir de sitôt et il prit le pot contenant de la poudre de cheminette et en jeta dans la cheminée pour actionner le réseau. Mais quand il allait y entrer, Tom l'attrapa et le mit sur son épaule, quittant son bureau. Gabriel protesta mais se calma aussitôt quand il vit qu'il allait assister à une réunion. Il attendit que Tom le pose par terre et qu'il s'asseye avant de prendre un siège le plus loin de lui. Il observa aussi les différents invités et il remarqua tout de suite qu'ils venaient tous de pays différents ou qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention et demanda à un elfe de maison un chocolat chaud avec un livre. La politique ne l'intéressait pas et si c'était sa punition, il allait la passer en silence.

-Pardonnez mon retard messieurs mas je devais régler un problème, s'excusa Tom.

-Ce n'est rien Mr le conseiller. Voici donc Harry Potter, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer monsieur, dit homme avec un accent français.

-En effet, votre odeur est aussi délicieuse Potter mais je sais ma place donc je ne vais pas vous mordre sauf si les circonstances l'exigent, ajouta l'homme qui était en face de lui.

Harry leva la tête pour avoir l'honneur de voir la tête de la personne qui tenait à le mordre. Il remarqua qu'il avait des traits caractéristiques des habitants du Nord et que son accent était proche de celui de Vlad et Dracule.

-Seriez-vous par hasard le chef du clan des vampires Akash ? Demanda Harry.

-Ainsi donc vous me connaissez, dit le vampire.

-Pas vous mais j'ai fait la connaissance de Vlad et Dracule, dit Harry.

-Oh et dans quelles circonstances ? Demanda-t-il.

-Dracule courtise Sophie, la fille du chef du clan Akantha. Ce n'est pas facile puisque pour l'instant, Sophie l'évite comme la peste. Quant à Dracule, c'est parce que mon amie humaine est son calice et que lors d'un duel, elle a gagné le combat, dit Harry en tournant la page de son roman.

La salle fut silencieuse un long moment mais Harry s'en moqua. Il savait que les vampires étaient connus pour être imbattables au combat alors une humaine qui bat un vampire, ce n'est pas normal.

-Vous avez de très bons amis Mr Potter, dit le vampire.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas pour leurs talents qu'ils sont mes amis, dit-il.

-Et si nous revenions à nos affaires voulez-vous ? Proposa le français.

-Tu as raison Louis, pas besoin de se battre pour les dires d'un gamin qui invente tout ce qu'il dit, ajouta un loup-garou.

-Excusez-moi ? Demanda Harry.

-Ce que Greyback essaye de te dire Harry est qu'avec ton hallucination lors de la dernière tâche du tournoi, ta crédibilité et ton image d'élu a chuté, traduit Tom avec un sourire en coin.

Harry foudroya du regard Tom. Il savait qui était Fenrir Greyback, un autre larbin au service de Voldemort. Il voyait aussi le petit sourire de Tom comme si il le narguait de dire quelque chose.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit que c'était Mr Potter pour moi monsieur le conseiller. Peut-être que j'ai des hallucinations mais ce n'est pas moi qui fait parti de nos dirigeants qui ont peur du retour de Voldemort alors qu'ils sont persuadés que je ne dis que des mensonges, rappela Harry.

-Le petit a du mordant à ce que je vois, ricana Greyback.

Mais Tom ne plaisanta pas. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu en amenant Harry à la réunion mais il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent subisse des lignes avec une plume de sang. D'un autre côté, il l'aurait mérité. Non seulement, il a organisé un groupe sans la permission d'un professeur et en plus, il l'avait appelé l'armée de Dumbledore ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. De son côté, Harry haussa les épaules et fit semblant de lire son livre. Il savait que Greyback ne connaissait rien à la politique et que le chef du clan Akash devait aider déjà Voldemort. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils tous là ? Il prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud et continua sa lecture tandis que les autres entamèrent leur réunion.

Harry avait fini sa boisson et il avait demandé à un elfe de lui en servir un autre. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était là, en train de lire et à écouter les piques que lui envoyaient Tom. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre que la plupart des directives du conseiller était à son égard. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 18 h 10. Il ferma bruyamment son livre et prit sa boisson. Les autres avaient arrêté de parler pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Harry les regarda aussi en faisant grincer sa chaise au maximum. Il se leva comme si de rien était et se dirigea vers la porte qui était à côté de Tom.

-Où penses-tu aller Potter ? demanda Tom.

-Dans votre bureau pour me rendre à Poudlard, dit Harry.

-Ta punition n'est pas terminée, refusa le conseiller.

-Ma punition se terminait à la fin des cours de la journée et cela fait dix minutes que 18 h est passé donc je retourne à l'école, s'obstina Harry.

-Non.

Harry le regarda blasé un moment avant de s'avancer vers lui avec son chocolat.

-Tom, peux-tu dire quelque chose à celui qui s'occupe de faire les boissons ?

-Oui … dit-il en reculant sa chaise pour lui faire face.

Harry lui sourit et renversa son chocolat sur son haut de pantalon et bien sûr la boisson était … brûlante. Tom sauta de sa chaise et siffla des insultes à Harry en tenant son pantalon.

-Le chocolat est dégueulasse et je n'ai pas trouvé un autre endroit pour le vider. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer et je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé … TWINKY ! Hurla Harry.

-Oh maître est de retour ! Couina l'elfe en apparaissant.

-Non mais occupe-toi de monsieur le conseiller, je dois retourner à l'école, dit Harry.

Il salua rapidement l'elfe et sprinta dans le bureau. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et quitta le Ministère tandis que Twinky regardait son maître.

-Monsieur a besoin que Twinky lui apporte une serviette ?

* * *

Et voilà, on commence quand même à plaindre Tom avec tout ça.

Un petit commentaires s'il vous plait ?

à la prochaine


	40. Chapter 37

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le dernier chap de la cinquième année, on va avoir de tout : exams, bataille et peut-être une révélation ... bref, vous allez le découvrir en lisant le chapitre ! on a aussi le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à écrire ! C'est presque la fin et on vous remercie de nous avoir suivis jusqu'à maintenant.

 **Naheiko : eh faut bien lui donner à manger et à boire, c'est très important pour nous ;p bon on peut comprendre qu'il doit souffrir un peu mais bon, il a de quoi manger.**

 **mamy 83 : je te rassure, nos deux tourtereaux vont bientôt être ensemble dans très peu de temps, ils ont enfin compris qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre eux :)**

 **Adenoide : Même les hommes les plus puissants font des erreurs, Tommy va se rattraper au maximum mais Gaby mettra du temps à accepter.**

 _Sorts, visions, rêves.  
_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 37 :

Harry se dépêcha d'aller dans ses quartiers. Il courrait, bousculant les gens qui traînaient sur son passage mais il s'en fichait. Il venait d'humilier Tom en public, devant des gens de la haute société. Il avait survécu jusqu'à maintenant parce que Tom était trop choqué pour réagir mais il serait préférable pour l'instant de ne pas le croiser. Il arriva finalement à son dortoir et claqua presque le tableau avant de retrouver tous ses amis.

-Je suis de retour … c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Demanda-t-il.

-Dumbledore est parti, c'est officiel. L'école ne peut pas rester sans directeur, Trelawney et Hagrid quitte le château dans un mois et Elenna est maintenant surveillée tout le temps par la brigade de l'Inquisitrice qui a été officialisée par Ombrage. Rusard fait le ménage en ce moment même, résuma Hermione.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas me dire ? Insista Harry.

-Ombrage a été nommée directrice de Poudlard, dit Drago.

Harry gribouillait sur sa fiche d'examen. Il voyait Hermione écrire un maximum de chose et Drago écrivait ou rêvassait. Il avait abandonné au bout de la deuxième page. Toutes les questions qui étaient posées n'avaient aucun rapport avec la matière. Depuis qu'Ombrage était devenue directrice de l'école, elle avait tout réformée. Les tableaux, les emplois du temps, les programmes même les repas ! Harry soupira et regarda le pendule de l'horloge quand un bombardement retentit. Tous les élèves arrêtèrent d'écrire pour regarder la porte. Ombrage la regardait aussi. Elle allait dire aux élèves de continuer quand le bruit se fit plus fort. Énervée, elle longea la salle et ouvrit les portes pour voir qui faisant du boucan le jour de l'examen sauf qu'elle ne vit rien. Elle alla dans le couloir pour vérifier mais il n'y avait vraiment personne. Elle retourna dans la salle quand un feu-follet passa devant elle. Il tourna plusieurs fois à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de se diviser en plusieurs faisceaux de lumières et exploser sur le mur qui était recouvert des nouvelles règles d'Ombrage. Le verre des cadres explosa en mille morceaux sur Ombrage qui se protégea avec ses bras. C'était clair maintenant. Celui ou celle qui a fait ça était contre Ombrage et ses nouvelles lois. Les élèves commencèrent à se lever quand ils entendirent des cris venant au bout du couloir. Ombrage fut la première à distinguer deux ombres avant de voir les jumeaux Weasley sur leurs balais avec des pétards à la main. Fred lui sourit et en lança un devant elle avant qu'ils entrent dans la salle d'examen. Là, ils commencèrent à bombarder la salle, réduisant les copies en cendres avec leurs inventions. Les élèves les applaudissaient pour l'audace qu'ils avaient eue pour attaquer la directrice. Quand toutes les copies furent détruites, Fred cria quelque chose à George qui prit un explosif, l'alluma et le lança en l'air. Ombrage était entre temps revenue dans la salle quand elle vit un grand dragon chinois se former et venir vers elle. Elle couina et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec ses chaussures mais le dragon fut plus rapide et la croqua. Le dragon resta immobile avant de se désintégrer en feux d'artifices, révélant une dinde vêtue de rose. Elle regardait la pièce horrifiée et courut à la porte qu'elle prit en pleine face. Les jumeaux Weasley sortirent de la salle avec les élèves qui hurlaient de joie. Harry et Drago faisaient partie du groupe avec leurs amis Serpentard. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour arrière et retrouvèrent Hermione, Olivia, Sophie, Lou et Elenna. Ils regardèrent ensemble les jumeaux s'élever dans le ciel et lancer deux autres pétards qui formèrent deux W dans le ciel. Harry sourit en voyant les lettres disparaître. Certes, les jumeaux avaient risqué leur éducation mais au moins ils étaient débarrassés d'Ombrage.

-Oh Merlin ! Hurla Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Blaise.

-Hermione vient de déchirer sa copie. Elle a déchiré un examen ! Hurla Drago.

-Voilà Drago. Maintenant tu sais que ta future femme n'est pas accro au règlement et qu'elle peut être rebelle, dit Harry.

-Mais totalement et je suis très fière d'elle ! dit Drago.

-Viens-tu d'avouer qu'Hermione sera ta femme ? Le taquina Blaise.

Les Serpentard le regardèrent médusés mais Drago les ignora totalement, continuant de regarder Hermione avec sa pauvre copie. Harry regarda dans le ciel les lettres disparaître quand il sentit quelque chose entrer dans son esprit. Il paniqua et mit sa main autour de son cou. Il avait oublié de porter le collier protecteur de Severus. Il allait prévenir Drago quand il se sentit attiré à l'intérieur de son esprit.

 _Harry regarda autour de lui et avança dans la pièce. Il reconnut très bien le salon du manoir de Tom. Il ouvrit la porte quand il entendit un cri perçant venir du bureau._

 _-Merlin, il n'a … il n'a pas osé faire ça ! Hurla Harry._

 _Il espérait avoir tord mais la voix qui venait de crier ressemblait fortement à celle de sa mère. Il courut dans le manoir et poussa les portes du bureau pour voir sa mère allongée au sol défigurée et recouverte de sang. Il se précipita sur elle et vérifia son pouls. Il souffla de soulagement quand il trouva son pouls mais il était faible. Il entendit un autre cri un peu plus loin. Il déplaça rapidement sa mère sur le canapé et courut plus loin dans le bureau. Tom non, Voldemort torturait Lucius._

 _-Arrête ça ! Hurla Harry._

 _-Et pourquoi donc Potter ? Ton paternel m'a désobéi en te protégeant et en refusant de te donner à moi. Il mérite un châtiment, ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres même s'il a arrêté le sort._

 _-Que veux-tu Voldemort ? Pourquoi me montrer ça ? Demanda Harry._

 _-Je veux que tu ailles au département des Mystères. Tom n'a pas réussi à te faire venir donc j'ai utilisé la manière forte, Dit Voldemort._

 _Harry fut soulagé que Tom n'y soit pour rien mais ses parents étaient quand même en danger de mort à cause de lui._

 _-Que faut-il que je récupère ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-Tu le sauras quand tu y arriveras. Mais je vais quand même te donner un indice : cherche l'étagère 97._

 _Harry allait lui demander plus de précisions mais Voldemort disparut et il fut expulsé de la scène._

Harry revint à la réalité et il remarqua qu'il était par terre. Il leva les yeux pour voir Drago secouer sa main devant lui.

-Harry ! Harry !

-Moins fort Dray, je ne suis pas sourd ! Siffla Harry.

-Excuse-moi mais ça fait dix minutes que tu ne nous réponds pas quand on te parle, dit Drago.

-Dix minutes ! Ce bâtard m'a retenu tout ce temps. Mais alors papa et maman sont déjà morts … je vais le tuer …

-Attends, comment ça papa et maman sont morts ? L'arrêta Drago.

-Harry, Vol … Voldemort est entré dans ton esprit. Je pensais que ton collier …

-J'ai oublié de mettre mon collier. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait faire ça le jour des examens, se justifia Harry.

-Bref, que voulait-il et qu'as-tu vu ? Les coupa Drago.

-Maman aux portes de la mort et papa qui est torturé par lui. Il veut que j'aille au département des Mystères pour récupérer quelque chose mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, expliqua Harry.

-Le département des Mystères ? Mais il n'y a que des prophéties, dit Blaise.

-Justement, dit Hermione. Il parait que si Vol-Voldemort a voulu tuer Harry, c'est à cause d'une prophétie.

-Et une prophétie ne peut être prise que par une des personnes nommées par la prophétie, ajouta Olivia.

-Drago, je pense qu'on devrait d'abord appeler nos parents. Juste pour savoir si c'est une illusion ou si Voldemort a vraiment tenter quelque chose, dit Harry.

-Et on fait comment ? Ombrage surveille toutes les cheminées, rappela Drago.

-Sauf que grâce aux Weasley, c'est une dinde jusqu'à demain alors si elle arrive à vous arrêter dans son état, mon respect pour vous va s'envoler, dit Sophie.

-Oh ! Dirent Harry et Drago.

Le groupe courut au dortoir des Serpentard et Harry appela depuis la cheminée ses parents. Malheureusement, ils tombèrent sur Dobby qui leur annonça que Narcissa n'était pas à la maison. Paniqué, Harry appela le bureau de son père mais il tomba sur sa secrétaire qui lui dit que Lucius était parti avec le conseiller pour une affaire. Il la remercia et quitta le réseau pour regarder ses amis.

-On va au département des Mystères, dit-il.

-Mais ce n'est pas vraiment prudent. Tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton parrain, proposa Pansy.

-Il s'est évadé de la prison récemment et il est on ne sait où. Lui demander de l'aide serait le condamner à mort, refusa Harry.

-De toute façon même si Ombrage est une dinde, sa brigade est encore active. Mieux vaut que certains restent ici pour servir d'alibi et vous, vous y allez, dit Elenna.

-Elenna ! Tu as réussi à échapper à la brigade ! S'exclama Olivia.

-Non, elle m'a abandonnée quand Ombrage s'est transformée. Luna est venue me chercher et on vous a trouvé. Je ne peux pas venir avec vous par contre. Fudge est persuadé que je sais où est Dumbledore. Je vais rester ici, expliqua Elenna.

-Alors je reste avec toi. Hors de question que la brigade te fasse chier pour un vieux sénile, siffla Lou.

-Dans ce cas, Théo, Pansy et moi allons aussi rester ici, il vous faut des alibis dans la maison, dit Blaise.

-Ok mais on fait comment pour aller au ministère ? Le ministère doit surveiller les cheminées de l'école, remarqua Olivia.

-C'est simple, on va voler, dit Luna.

Elle les amena dans un coin reculé de la forêt interdite. Elenna et les autres les avaient suivis pour savoir ce que Luna voulait leur montrer. Harry reconnut entre mille les créatures qui avaient poussé les carrioles en début d'année.

-Tu as réussi à t'approcher des sombrals Luna ? demanda Elenna en s'approchant d'un petit qui était avec sa mère.

-Tu peux les voir Elenna ? Demanda Harry.

-Seul quelqu'un qui a vu une personne proche mourir peut voir ses créatures, dit Luna.

-Et j'ai vu mes parents mourir, ajouta Elenna.

-Attendez, vous parlez de créatures que l'on peut voir que si une personne proche est morte mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde, dit Olivia.

-Bah il faut que quelqu'un meure. Qui se sacrifie ? Demanda Blaise.

-Ou alors, un simple sort de coloration fera l'affaire, marmonna Hermione quand elle vit Pansy frapper l'idiot de service.

Elle lança le sort et les sombrals apparurent devant eux. Plusieurs personnes du groupe ne purent s'empêcher de crier de surprise quand ils les virent. Harry, Drago, Hermione, Olivia, Luna et Sophie décollèrent pour aller au ministère mais avant qu'il soit trop haut Elenna hurla.

-Fais attention à Sirius au Ministère !

Ils regardèrent leurs amis disparaître avant de retourner au château pour leur donner un alibi. Harry guida le groupe jusqu'au Ministère et au bout de deux heures, ils se posèrent dans un parc boisé afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Les sombrals repartirent directement après qu'ils aient posé le pied par terre et ils coururent dans le Ministère. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans difficultés et descendirent au Département des Mystères. Comme l'avait dit Blaise, il n'y avait que des prophéties.

-Bon, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on doit trouver l'étagère n°97, dit Harry.

-Ok, je propose de se séparer en groupes, on sera plus efficaces, dit Hermione.

Ils formèrent trois groupes de deux : Drago et Harry, Hermione et Luna, Olivia et Sophie. Harry commença avec son frère à droite qui était la première étagère avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Drago.

-Non mais je viens de penser à quelque chose. La prophétie parle de Voldemort et d'Harry Potter sauf que je ne suis pas Harry Potter. Je lui ressemble mais biologiquement je ne suis pas lui, je ne peux pas prendre la prophétie, expliqua son frère.

-Très juste … qu'est-ce qu'on fout là alors ? Dit Drago.

-Soit c'est un piège parce qu'il le savait ou alors, il est con, pensa Harry.

-Harry, on l'a trouvée ! On est au fond de la salle à droite ! Hurla Olivia.

Les jumeaux coururent au fond de la pièce et Olivia pointa du doigt une petite sphère bleue.

-Il y a ton nom d'inscrit avec le seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Sophie.

-Tu as juste à la récupérer, dit Olivia.

-Et à nous la remettre gentiment, ajouta une voix derrière eux.

Le groupe se retourna mais il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce pour voir quelque chose mais Sophie grogna, laissant ses crocs pousser.

-Caïn Akash, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Sophie Akantha, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis venu remplir ma mission, le seigneur des Ténèbres veut cette prophétie mais il n'a pas pu la récupérer. C'est pourquoi Potter, je vous ordonne de me la donner sans faire d'histoires, dit le vampire.

- _Harry, je ne les vois pas mais je sais que nous sommes encerclés. J'en compte au moins sept,_ dit mentalement Sophie.

-Oh mais si ce n'est pas mon neveu chéri ! Bonjour Drago ! Cria une voix stridente.

Drago ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur, reconnaissant la voix qu'il avait entendue une fois quand il était venu la voir là-bas.

-Bonjour tante Bella.

-Et tu es venu avec ce cher petit, inutile bébé Potter. Tes parents doivent être si fiers de toi Drago ! Le félicita Bellatrix.

-Allons Bellatrix, ne me dis pas que ta sœur ne t'a rien dit. Potter est le frère adoptif de Drago et leur meilleure amie, Hermione Granger est une sang de bourbe, dit Caïn.

Tout le monde présent dans la salle sentit la température descendre de quelques degrés après l'annonce du vampire. Bellatrix tremblait de rage et lança un sort informulé à Harry qu'Hermione arrêta avec un _Protego._

-La prophétie maintenant Potter ou je te jure que ta vie pathétique va se terminer dans les secondes à venir. Quant à toi Drago, on rentrera chez toi et on va avoir une conversation avec tes parents, Cracha-t-elle.

Harry voulut protester mais Drago l'en dissuada en le maintenant par le bras avec un regard noir. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas gueuler et s'approcha de la prophétie. Il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer. Il la regarda avant de la prendre en main en entendant la folle pousser un cri. Il l'observa quand elle commença à briller. Elle chauffa aussi, ce qui obligea Harry à la lâcher juste à temps avant qu'elle explose.

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche ... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Harry regarda de nuage de fumée disparaître, révélant ce qu'il restait de la sphère. La prophétie était détruite, il avait réduit à néant la mission de sa tante. Et comme elle était sénile, il était temps de dégager s'ils voulaient rester en vie. Il se tourna vers un des couloirs avec sa baguette à la main.

- _Expulso !_ On dégage ! Hurla-t-il.

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Bellatrix était juste derrière eux, criant comme un animal fou. Quand ils virent une porte, Harry se retourna et lança plusieurs sorts sur les mangemorts et les étagères pour leur bloquer le passage tandis que Sophie s'occupait de neutraliser les vampires. Olivia fut la première devant la porte et elle l'ouvrit pour révéler un gouffre. Elle s'arrêta pour ne pas tomber mais les autres n'avaient rien vu donc ils finirent tous dans le gouffre.

-Olivia ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !? Hurla Hermione.

-Rien, quand j'ai ouvert la porte, c'était déjà comme ça ! Hurla son amie.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ! Demanda Drago.

-Parce que vous vous êtes jetés sur moi avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, répondit Olivia.

-Plus important les gens, comment on fait pour ne pas s'écraser quand on arrivera en bas ! Cria Harry.

Personne ne lui répondit, ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient en chute libre à une vitesse alarmante.

-Peut-être qu'il y a un coussin qui va amortir notre chute, dit Hermione.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Dit Harry.

-On retrouva nos corps demain matin par un simple passant à moins que Bellatrix se charge d'apporter nos dépouilles au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit platement Sophie.

Harry préféra la première option quand il entendit Olivia crier.

-Si on survit, je jure que j'ai mes BUSE avec la meilleure note dans toutes les matières.

-Je promets de passer une journée à écouter les romans pornos de Blaise avec Pansy pour le tuer après, dit Drago.

-Je n'embêterais plus les Nargoles même s'ils piquent mes affaires, dit doucement Luna.

-Je jure que j'irai à une date avec Dracule, dit Sophie même si elle ne semblait pas aimer l'idée.

-Je promets de vous dire qui est l'homme de ma vie et de ne pas aller à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione.

Le groupe leva la tête vers elle, surpris à l'idée que Hermione ne puisse pas aller à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais Drago l'a regardée, intrigué. Il ne savait pas qu'Hermione aimait quelqu'un.

-Et toi Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je vais aller voir le conseiller et lui poser une question … peut-être que je le tuerai en fonction de sa réponse, répondit-il.

-C'est l'heure de vérité ! Hurla Olivia qui vit le sol s'approcher d'eux.

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle quand ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement à 30 cm au dessus de sol. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes de plus avant de finalement s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Point positif, on est en vie, dit Olivia en se relevant.

-Point négatif, on est obligés de faire ce qu'on a dit, marmonna Sophie.

Harry allait ajouter quelque chose quand il entendit un bruit au-dessus d'eux. Un épais nuage noir les entoura, les rendant aveugles. Harry se coucha par terre juste à temps et attendit que ce truc disparaisse. Quand il ne sentit plus rien, il se leva pour voir ses amis dans les bras des mangemorts, la baguette coincée au niveau de leur carotide. Il ne voyait pas Drago et tourna sur lui-même pour trouver Bellatrix derrière lui avec son frère.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait infâme sang-mêlé ?! Tu as détruit la prophétie ! Hurla Bellatrix en serrant sa prise sur la gorge de Drago.

-Je n'y peux rien si elle a explosé ! dit Harry. Voldemort n'avait qu'à venir la chercher lui-même !

Bellatrix était rouge de colère. Ses mains tremblaient autour de la gorge de son neveu qui serra son bras pour lui demander de le lâcher. Il avait vraiment du mal à respirer. Bellatrix desserra sa prise et caressa doucement la chaire abusée de son neveu avant de tendre sa baguette vers Harry avec un regard assassin.

-Adieu Potty. _Avada …_

-Allons Bella. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié les bonnes manières, grogna Sirius.

Harry regarda son oncle entre lui et Bellatrix. Il venait d'arriver, sa main tordait le bras de sa cousine qui lui lança un regard noir mais avec la douleur, elle lâcha la gorge de Drago pour donner un coup à son cousin.

-Que penses-tu faire Sirius, sale traître ! Tu es seul et j'ai une armée de vampires ainsi que des mangemorts à mes ordres. Tu vas crever tout comme l'abomination qui se trouve derrière toi ! Siffla Bellatrix.

-Oh mais je ne suis pas seul, sourit Sirius.

Elle allait le pousser quand un halo blanc la heurta dans le dos, d'autres apparurent, frappant les autres mangemorts. Sirius attrapa Drago et Harry dans un coin. Harry vit ses amis courir vers eux aussi et distingua plusieurs personnes se matérialiser.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as demandé de l'aide à l'ordre du Phénix !

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit Sirius. Je ne pouvais rien dire à tes parents car je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez orphelins. Par contre, je suis encore un évadé d'Azkaban et connaissant Dumbledore, il doit guetter mes faits et gestes. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça !

-Bon ok mais quand même, tu peux …

-Sirius ! C'est bien toi ! S'exclama Remus.

Sirius allait se retourner quand il vit un mangemort viser Olivia.

-ATTENTION ! Hurla-t-il.

Hermione se retourna et lança à temps un sort de protection.

-On bouge et n'hésitez pas à vous défendre ! Cria Remus.

-Mais on est en dehors de l'école, rappela Hermione.

-On s'en fiche ! cria Sirius en bloquant un sort.

Le groupe accéléra, évitant les sorts. Harry ne quittait pas des yeux Sirius. Si jamais ce que son oncle avait dit était vrai alors Dumbledore ferait tout pour garder Sirius dans un lieu inconnu. Il s'arrêta après Sirius au milieu du mont, dos à une sorte de portail.

-Écoute moi bien Harry, ce n'est pas un entraînement. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la violence mais il faut que tu restes en vie alors tant pis si il y en a un qui doit y passer, le prévint Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et commença un combat avec un mangemort assez corpulent. Sirius était pris en plein combat de son côté quand Harry désarma l'homme rapidement et l'éjecta contre le mur.

-Joli coup Harry ! Le félicita Sirius.

Harry sourit et regarda si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide mais ils géraient tous la situation. Il allait aider Sirius quand il remarqua que Bellatrix n'était nulle part. Il regarda à nouveau partout, il ne la trouvait pas. Il essaya de deviner où est-ce qu'elle était quand il la vit contre sur un des piliers, visant Sirius. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire quand il se souvint des paroles de Elenna.

-Fais attention à Sirius, répéta-t-il.

Merlin, son amie avait vu quelque chose qui était en rapport avec son parrain mais quoi ? Elle n'a quand même pas vu sa mort.

\- _Avada Kedavra!_ Cria Bellatrix.

Harry regarda le sort se diriger vers son parrain et sans réfléchir, il lança un sort de protection sur son parrain. Il regarda les deux sorts arriver sur Sirius quand il fut obligé de se pencher sur le côté à cause de la douleur. Un sortilège de coupe avait touché son bras. Il se débarrassa rapidement du crétin qui lui avait fait ça et chercha Sirius. Il le trouva ancré dans le mur, immobile.

-SIRIUS ! Hurla-t-il.

Il courut vers son oncle et le secoua mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il avait mal, très mal. Il venait de retrouver une personne importante pour lui et un membre de sa propre famille venait de le lui enlever. Il laissa son regard glisser dans la salle avant de rester sur Bellatrix qui lui sourit avant de sortir par une des portes. Il la suivit, ignorant les appels de ses amis. Il vit du coin Remus courir vers lui pour l'empêcher de la suivre. Il n'hésita pas et expulsa son ancien professeur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il courut après avoir passé la porte. Il l'entendait. Le caquètement de Bellatrix, se vantant d'avoir tué Sirius Black, un traître à son sang. Il accéléra, se laissant guidé par sa rage jusqu'à rattraper Bellatrix qui l'attendait avec un sourire provocateur avant de recommencer à courir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée du Ministère, Bellatrix ralentit et chantonna :

-J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black !

Harry avait ralenti mais les paroles de cette folle avaient brisé sa maîtrise de soi.

- _Endoloris !_ Hurla-t-il.

Le sort heurta de plein fouet le corps de Bellatrix qui se tordit par terre, hurlant de douleur. Harry s'approcha d'elle, maintenant le sort. Le son de ses cris était de la mélodie à ses oreilles. C'était enivrant. Il s'agenouilla à côté de d'elle, la regardant pleurer, crier, hurler. Si seulement elle pouvait crever … mais est-ce que ça lui ramènera Sirius ? Il savait bien que non mais elle l'avait tué. Ruminant dans ses pensées, il se rendit pas compte que son sort se dissipait jusqu'à entièrement disparaître, permettant à Bellatrix de reprendre son souffle et d'analyser la situation. Elle était étonnée que Harry Potter, le Golden Boy avait lancé un Impardonnable et à l'avoir tenu sans difficulté. Elle examina le garçon qui était toujours en train de penser quand elle releva sa manche droite et prit la prit la baguette de Harry pour la poser sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry sentit quelque chose agripper sa baguette. Il resserra sa prise sur l'objet et vit Bellatrix poser sa baguette sur la Marque. Il se dégagea d'elle mais elle ne le laissa pas faire en le tenant par son collier.

-Trop tard Potter. Mon seigneur sera là dans peu de temps et j'aurai le privilège d'assister à ta mort, souffla-t-elle.

Harry essaya de la faire lâcher son collier mais elle résista si bien que la chaîne du collier sa cassa.

-Désolé Potty mais cet objet ne t'allait pas du tout, ricana Bellatrix.

Harry se jeta sur elle quand il sentit une aura familière. Pourquoi devait-il déjà être là ? Il se dégagea de la femme folle et alla se placer entre deux piliers pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce avant de voir une ombre se matérialiser à l'endroit où il avait été il y a quelques instants. Voldemort se tenait devant lui vêtu de sa robe noire, baguette à la main mais au lieu d'un visage serpentin, Harry voyait un masque d'or ainsi que des cheveux sur son crâne.

-Tom, murmura Harry.

-Potter, dit Voldemort d'une voix froide.

-Monseigneur, je l'ai apporté pour vous. Je n'ai pas la prophétie mais le gamin sait ce qu'elle dit et …

-Silence !

Harry ne bougea pas, scrutant Voldemort qui faisait de même, la douleur commençait à devenir insupportable. Il se déplaça sur le côté, voulant mettre quelque chose entre lui et les yeux sanguinaires de Voldemort mais celui-ci le suivit.

-Où est passé ton collier Potter ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je l'ai Monseigneur ! Dit Bellatrix en se mettant à genoux devant lui.

Voldemort prit le collier protecteur et l'examina avant de fixer Harry qui pouvait imaginer le petit sourire caché sous le masque.

-Il semblerait que nous allons enfin pouvoir parler Potter, dit-il.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache au sujet de ta résurrection Tom. Il faut croire que la tentation a été plus forte que toi, déclara Dumbledore en apparaissant dans la salle grâce au réseau de cheminette.

-Vieux sénile, toujours à t'occuper de choses qui ne te concerne pas ! Siffla Tom.

-Au contraire Tom, Harry reste mon élève et même si je ne suis plus le directeur, il est encore une personne importante pour moi, dit Dumbledore.

-Menteur mais soit, je vais te tuer et ensuite je vais m'occuper du garçon, ricana Voldemort.

-Pas si je gagne, sourit Dumbledore.

Voldemort arrêta de rire et lança un sort informulé sans prévenir. Dumbledore l'arrêta facilement et poussa Harry loin du combat. Bellatrix en profita pour se glisser dans une cheminée et imaginer la maison de sa sœur, il était l'heure pour une petite conversation. Harry les regarda se battre, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre parce que Dumbledore le poussait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Voldemort n'hésitait pas à attaquer avec des sorts mortels et violents de magie noire alors que Dumbledore mélange la magie blanche et noire mais ses coups étaient plus puissant qu'un Mage, exceptionnel soit-il. Ces coups étaient trop puissants. Il écarquilla des yeux quand Voldemort fit briser toutes les vitres de la salle avant de les jeter sur Dumbledore. Instinctivement, Harry se cacha derrière une colonne et se recroquevilla, attendant les cris de son directeur et du bruit de la chaire déchirée. Mais rien ne vint. Harry se décala et risqua un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Dumbledore était presque à genoux par terre, haletant à cause de l'effort mis dans la bataille tandis que Voldemort reposa son regard sur lui. Harry le dévisagea aussi et imagina très bien le sourire caché de Tom sous son masque. Voldemort le salua quand il disparut comme il était venu sauf qu'Harry sentit immédiatement quelqu'un entrer dans son esprit. Il s'affala à la colonne pour finir par terre, se laissant tomber dans les ténèbres.

 _Harry grogna, il avait trop chaud et il se sentait observé. Il se redressa et observa la pièce plus que familière. C'était sa chambre, sa chambre chez Tom. Il sortit des draps et se jeta sur la porte mais elle était verrouillée. Il tira sur la poignée pressé de sortir avant qu'il ne soit là._

 _-Ça ne sert à rien de fuir Gabriel. Je me suis débrouillé pour que je sois le maître de ton esprit._

 _-Tom ? Dit Gabriel._

 _Gabriel le trouva dans son fauteuil préféré, dos à la cheminée. Gabriel se méfia un moment de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui mais comme il n'avait pas ses yeux démoniaques, il se détendit un peu._

 _-Voldemort n'est pas là, confirma Tom. Il est à l'extérieur, regardant Dumby en train de te donner des claques pour que tu te réveilles._

 _-Que veux-tu ? Demanda Gabriel._

 _-Te parler. J'ai eu du mal à te voir cette année sauf à différents moments … je n'ai pas réussi non plus à entrer dans ton esprit depuis Noël mais je comprends maintenant. Severus t'a donné quelque chose de précieux et de rare Gabriel._

 _-Bref, je suis là, tu es là enfin, mentalement présent donc que veux-tu ? S'impatienta Gabriel._

 _-Que tu rentres au manoir avec moi. Nagini s'ennuie sans toi à la maison. Je souhaite aussi que tu me laisses une place dans ta vie, dit Tom._

 _Gabriel ne dit rien et se plaça sur le fauteuil en face de Tom et plaqua violemment ses mains sur la table basse, faisant trembler le verre de Tom encore rempli._

 _-Tu te fous de moi ! Tu as failli me tuer Tom ! Tu m'as forcé à te donner un objet avec comme menace, un homme à moitié mort, tu m'as humilié en public ! Tu as trahi ma confiance et maintenant tu veux que je rentre au manoir comme si de rien n'était ! Cria Gabriel._

 _-Je sais parfaitement cela et je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour corriger mes erreurs. Je veux juste que tu rentres avec moi ! Siffla Tom._

 _-Non, ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas décidé de redevenir Voldemort, refusa Gabriel._

 _-Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force Gabriel, te plonger dans le coma est facile, le menaça Tom._

 _-Me menacer ne te servira à rien Tom et puis, je ne vais pas venir avec toi. Je tiens à ma vie et la prophétie m'a dit que si je reste avec toi, je peux y passer, insista Gabriel._

 _-Comment ça ? Demanda Tom._

 _-Nous sommes des survivants Tom. Le but est de nous entretuer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous succombe, expliqua-t-il._

 _Tom analysa la situation et explosa de rire. Gabriel sursauta et regarda l'homme qui se mit debout devant lui._

 _-Dis Gabriel, comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-Gabriel Abraxas Malefoy, répondit Gabriel un peu perplexe._

 _-Et la prophétie parle d'Harry Potter et de Voldemort or, Potter est mort à sa naissance. La prophétie s'est déjà réalisée car mon rival est mort. Et puis, je ne veux pas te faire du mal, ricana Tom._

 _-Vraiment ? Espéra Gabriel en se traitant d'idiot car il avait dit la même chose à son frère il y a une heure ou deux.  
_

 _-Non, souffla Tom en se penchant vers l'adolescent dangereusement. Tu rentres avec moi alors ?_

 _Gabriel déglutit et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil._

 _-Je veux que Sirius soit enterré comme un lord et non comme un condamné et …_

 _-Il est en vie Gabriel. Il a reçu un Stupefix, dit Tom._

 _-Ah ! Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller le chercher ? Cria de joie Gabriel._

 _-Quand tu seras en sécurité à la maison, promit Tom en le prenant par le bras._

 _-Attends, je veux aussi Pettigrow mort ! Dit Gabriel._

 _Tom le regarda surpris mais ne dit pas un mot, ce qui ne rassura pas Gabriel. Il allait le secouer quand il vit un rictus se former sur ses lèvres et ses yeux devenaient rouges sangs._

 _-Désolé Gabriel mais Tom est resté trop longtemps ici. Ainsi donc, tu veux ma taupe morte ? Siffla Voldemort._

 _-Comment … il m'a dit que …_

 _-J'accepte de me débarrasser de lui, pour toi, maintenant, mais à une condition, dit le mage noir._

 _-Laquelle ? Demanda Gabriel._

 _Voldemort sourit et tira Gabriel pour l'embrasser. Gabriel riposta mais Voldemort lui mordit les lèvres pour le calmer. C'était tout sauf tendre, c'était sauvage. Gabriel sentit une main au bas de son dos un peu trop proche de son fessier. Instinctivement, il balança son poing dans le visage de Voldemort qui recula de quelques centimètres son visage._

 _-Combattif ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Tom te veux Malefoy. Au plaisir de te revoir, siffla Voldemort._

 _Harry regarda Voldemort disparaître le laissant seul._

Plus loin dans l'entrée, Pettigrow courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais Bellatrix qui fut rappelée par son seigneur, fut plus rapide et le tua silencieusement, savourant le bruit du corps de ce lâche s'écraser par terre.

Au département des Mystères, les vampires et les mangemorts transplanèrent. Remus les regarda partir quand il en vit un prendre Sirius. Il allait au secours de son ami quand il se fit attraper par un mangemort et disparut devant les membres de l'Ordre impuissants.

Dans l'entrée, Voldemort sortit du corps de Gabriel qui s'était évanoui sans son masque et sourit à Dumbledore.

-J'ai gagné, dit-il vainqueur avant de transplaner.

Dumbledore le laissa partir quand Fudge arriva avec plusieurs aurors.

-Il est de retour … Potter avait raison.

* * *

Tadam ! petite conversation entre ces deux-là !

le chapitre suivant sera sur les vacances puis après, ce sera l'année six !

n'oubliez pas de commenter s'il vous plait

à la prochaine !


	41. Chapter 38

Coucou !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vous êtes géniaux. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire donc avec un peu de chance, on reprendra le rythme de publication d'un chapitre par semaine !

 **Adenoide : Courage ! plus que deux chapitres et promis, on mettra Gabriel pour Harry tout le temps :) Pour Dumby ben il a dû savoir comme dans le film. après tout, il n'était plus directeur aussi ...**

 **mamy 83 : Merci beaucoup ! OUI, ils ont enfin compris ! Mais bon, faut que la confiance revienne maintenant.**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages !

* * *

Chapitre 38 :

Dumbledore rentra à l'école avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Il alla sans attendre dans son bureau quand Lou et Elenna arrivèrent vers eux.

-Où est Remus ? Demanda Lou.

-Il est plus là. Il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est, dit Kingsley.

-Vous devez plaisanter, dit calmement Lou.

-Malheureusement non. Voldemort l'a emmené avec lui, il se peut qu'il soit déjà mort. Elenna, tu nous accompagnes maintenant, nous devons parler, dit Dumbledore.

Elenna se fit traîner de force par le groupe tandis que Lou partit dans son dortoir récupérer ses affaires. Elle partait à la recherche de Remus ce soir, son loup lui disait qu'il était en vie et il ne s'était jamais trompé.

Sirius regardait le plafond blanc avec désintérêt. Il venait de se réveiller dans cette pièce ennuyeuse. Il était un peu surpris de se retrouver ici car il avait vu le sort de sa cousine arriver sur lui. Logiquement, il devrait être mort. La porte s'ouvrit et Severus entra avec des bandages et plusieurs potions.

-Enfin réveillé ?

-Non, je suis le fantôme de Sirius et ma mission est de te hanter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, souffla Sirius.

Severus s'approcha de lui et enleva sans prévenir son bandage avant d'appuyer trop fermement sur la plaie.

-Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! Couina Sirius.

-Écoute moi bien Black, tu as en effet failli mourir si je n'avais pas traité tes blessures alors tu te la fermes et tu ne bouges plus ! cria Severus.

-Je ne te savais pas si vocal, dit Sirius.

Severus l'ignora et s'occupa à refaire un bandage. Quand ce fut fini, Sirius le tira vers lui assez fort pour qu'il s'écrase sur le lit.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça et où sommes nous ? Demanda Sirius.

-On est chez le conseiller. De toute façon tu sais déjà qui il est, répondit Severus.

-Gabriel ?

-Il est là aussi, dit Severus.

-Bien, qu'en est-il de Remus ? Continua Sirius.

-Euh … il est là …

-Où ça ? Insista Sirius.

-Là où tu étais il y a deux ans quand le conseiller t'a attrapé, grommela Severus.

Sirius sortit brusquement du lit et fixa Severus au lit avec sa baguette. Il s'habilla d'un long manteau et quitta la pièce.

-C'est pour la bonne cause Severus, je te libérerai plus tard ! Cria-t-il.

Il se dépêcha de traverser le manoir et arriva sans incidents au cachot.

-Remus ! Cria-t-il.

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Remus.

-Je suis venu te libérer. Tu as parfois de ces questions, dit Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

-Seul un partisan de Tu-sais-qui peut ouvrir cette porte … tu t'es rallié à sa cause ? Paniqua Remus.

-Non mais c'est un peu trop long à ex …

BOOM !

Une explosion retentit dans tout le bâtiment, faisant tomber Sirius par terre.

-La vache, c'était quoi ça ? Se plaignit-il.

-Lou, dit Remus.

-Pardon ? dit Sirius.

-Lou, la fille que j'ai adoptée. C'est un loup-garou comme moi et quand elle est en colère …

-Oui, dit Sirius.

-Tu as une idée de quoi ressemble l'enfer, finit son ami.

Gabriel se leva péniblement de son lit et s'écrasa par terre. Il avait mal à la tête et il ne savait pas où il était même si il avait une petite idée.

-Le jeune maître a bien dormi ? Demanda Twinky.

-Oui Twinky … je suis au manoir ? ! Cria Gabriel en se jetant sur la fenêtre.

-Oui. Le maître vous a déposé ici et il a demandé à Twinky de veiller sur vous et de le prévenir quand vous serez réveillé, expliqua Twinky.

-Et comme un bon elfe de maison, il m'a prévenu tout de suite. Tu peux disposer Twinky, ordonna Tom.

Twinky le salua rapidement et disparut. Gabriel resta à côté de la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas affronter tout de suite l'homme, pas maintenant et surtout pas après ça.

-Gabriel, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle mais tu ne vas pas rester muet toute la journée, soupira Tom.

-Pourquoi Voldemort était-il avec moi dans mon esprit ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne me toucherait pas, demanda Gabriel.

-Il est plus fort que ce que je pensais. Mais il ne t'a pas blessé et c'est ce qui compte … ton parrain est dans sa chambre et ton frère et vos amis vont arriver dans peu de temps, dit Tom.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Ils on vu trop de choses et puis, ils sont pour la plupart les enfants de mes disciples, expliqua Tom.

-Soit … mes parents peuvent venir tu sais, dit Gabriel.

-Aucun risque. Si tu veux nous rejoindre dans le salon, proposa Tom.

L'explosion retentit et Gabriel sortit de sa chambre pour voir Remus et Sirius courir vers le salon.

-Siri ! Que se passe-t-il ? cria-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas ! Remus dit que c'est Lou qui fait ce carnage mais ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Dit-il en courant après son ami.

-Mais c'est un loup-garou ! Elle est capable de casser un mur si on l'énerve, dit Gabriel.

-Non, ne me dis pas qu'elle a cassé un mur ! S'étrangla Remus.

-Elle l'a fait une fois après qu'Ombrage ait discrédité les loups-garous, dit Gabriel.

-Merlin !

Ils finirent par arriver dans le salon. Lou était effectivement là, maîtrisant à elle seule trois mangemorts. Gabriel recula derrière son parrain qui recula aussi. Lou avait laissé sa forme de loup-garou apparaître. On voyait ses oreilles de loup-garou et ses yeux étaient oranges foncés. Elle se débarrassa aisément des mangemorts et porta son regard sur Remus.

-Au moins, elle n'a tué personne, dit Remus.

-Jusqu'à quand ? Couina Sirius.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'arrêta devant Remus, grognant doucement.

-Je ne suis pas un expert en loup-garou Remus mais je pense qu'elle veut que tu te transformes en loup-garou aussi, dit Sirius.

-Mais je ne sais pas le faire si ce n'est pas la pleine lune, dit Remus.

-J'ai appris que tu pouvais le faire à condition que tu maîtrises ton loup, dit Gabriel.

-Mais je ne sais pas …

-Par Merlin Remus ! On sait que c'est par fierté que tu ne veux pas te lier avec ton loup mais je souhaiterai que ça cesse parce que sinon on va finir en chair à saucisse si tu ne calmes pas cette gamine ! Cria Sirius.

Remus grogna et se tut. Sirius crut qu'il boudait mais Remus recommença à grogner, se transformant en un loup haut de un mètre. Lou fut heureuse car elle aboya et se transforma complètement pour se blottir contre Remus. Gabriel et Sirius restèrent silencieux, ne voulant pas interrompre l'échange. Cela dura cinq minutes avant que les deux hybrides se retransforment en humains. Remus avait légèrement changé, il n'avait ses immondes cicatrices sur le visage et sur le reste du corps non plus. Il avait une apparence plus jeune aussi. Gabriel se détourna de la vue, il ne voulait vraiment pas voir son amie nue.

-Lou porte quelque chose s'il te plaît. Twinky, apporte-leur des vêtements ! Cria-t-il.

Twinky apparut avec de quoi habiller les deux « invités » et Gabriel attendit que Lou lui dise qu'elle était habillée convenablement pour qu'il se retourne.

-Tout va bien Lou ? Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Demanda Harry.

-Pour récupérer Remus. L'Ordre m'a dit qu'il était peut-être mort. J'ai paniqué sur le moment, dit Lou en se blottissant contre Remus.

-D'accord mais tu as fait quoi comme dégâts ? Demanda Remus.

-Elle a défoncé les portes du portail et du manoir ainsi que les mangemorts qui étaient présents. Je te félicite petite, tu as un don, dit Greyback en entrant.

Lupin agrippa Lou et la laissa à côté de Sirius avant de faire face à Greyback.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Paniqua-t-il.

-Il est venu m'apporter quelque chose, dit Voldemort.

-Ils sont là Monseigneur mais certains gosses ont été récalcitrants, dit Greyback.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là franchement, grogna Drago. Harry ! Tu vas bien !

-Oui tout va bien. Et toi ? Tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas en sécurité ici ? Dit Harry.

-Non mais tu es toi aussi ici ! J'y suis pour rien si on nous a embarqués ! Se défendit Drago.

-Où est Elenna ? C'est la seule qui manque, dit Harry.

-Le directeur l'a embarquée dans son bureau. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire, expliqua Lou.

-Monseigneur, je peux avoir un entretien privé avec Lupin et la petite ? demanda Greyback.

-Je ne vais nulle part avec la petite et ce monstre, refusa Remus.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider Lupin ! Que veux-tu vraiment avoir Greyback ? Siffla Voldemort.

-Ils font tous les deux partie de ma meute Monseigneur. Je souhaite qu'ils l'intègrent, la petite maîtrise son loup et Lupin vient de le faire à l'instant, expliqua Greyback.

-Tout comme c'est vous qui nous avez mordus. On a rien demandé ! Alors ne vous approchez pas de nous ! Cria Lou.

-Peut-être que vous êtes comme ça à cause de moi et je n'y peux rien. Mais rester dans cet état sans meute ne vous sera pas profitable. Les autres peuvent vous tuer ou je peux moi-même vous liquider, grogna Greyback.

-Je ne veux pas Remus, je ne veux pas, insista Lou.

Remus ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien dit à Lou pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais plusieurs fois, des loups d'autres meutes étaient venus pour les tuer affin de s'approprier leur territoire. Il avait réussi jusqu'à présent à s'en débarrasser mais il savait très bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans l'aide d'autres loups-garous.

-Combien de loups-garous dans ta meute ? Demanda-t-il.

-1500 et je ne compte pas les femmes et les enfants, dit Greyback.

-Où se situe-t-elle ?

-Dans un lieu que tu ne connaîtras que si tu t'allies à notre cause, rétorqua Greyback.

-Remus ! Tu ne ferais pas ça. Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie le croûton qui nous sert de directeur mais …

-Lou, il faut que tu arrêtes ! Deux fois, on a failli mourir en deux ans. Je sais que ça paraît peu mais plus ça va plus ils sont nombreux … j'accepte de faire partie de ta meute Greyback mais je refuse de prêter mon allégeance à lui, dit Remus.

-C'est impossible Remus. Tu ne peux pas … Commença Greyback.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! Hurla Remus. Je jure ma fidélité à Harry et à personne d'autre !

Harry le regarda incrédule, il lui prêtait allégeance ? Merlin, ce n'était pas prévu au programme ça. Il déglutit et regarda Tom du coin de l'œil.

-Qu'ils aillent dans leur chambre. J'ai à te parler Potter, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Harry le suivit bredouille. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Tom qui enleva son masque. Il s'assit et ordonna silencieusement à Harry de faire la même chose.

-Tu resteras avec moi pendant les vacances. Nagini a prévenu tes parents si c'est ce qui te préoccupe, dit-il.

-Et mon père n'est toujours pas là ? Fut surpris Gabriel.

-On va dire que j'ai bloqué à ta famille l'accès à mon manoir pour le reste des vacances, supposa Tom.

-Génial. Tu sais qua ça me rappelle la première fois que je suis venu ici, je n'avais pas eu le choix, dit Gabriel.

-C'est pour ton bien et tu le sais, dit Tom.

-Non Tom, c'est juste ta soif de pouvoir qui t'incite à me garder ici, dit Gabriel en quittant le bureau pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Quand il ouvrit les portes de sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir Elenna assise sur son lit en train de lire un bouquin.

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Par la porte. Une femme du nom de Lorie m'a vue et m'a apportée ici, expliqua Elenna.

-Et où est Lorie ? dit Harry.

-Avec Midori, il a préféré reprendre sa forme humaine et elle l'a surpris. Elle n'a pas été choquée et ils sont partis tous les deux, dit Elenna.

-Génial … que te voulait Dumbledore ? Souffla Harry.

Elenna se mit en colère et siffla de mauvaise humeur.

-Ce pourri m'a demandé d'obliger mon peuple à participer à la guerre de son côté alors que les hauts conseillers ont signalé que les elfes resteront neutres sauf si je suis impliquée dans le conflit. Il a essayé de me mettre dans son ordre mais Midori a eu une discussion avec lui et il a abandonné l'idée. Par contre, il m'envoie un an chez eux, je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard l'an prochain. Il faut que je sois en sécurité selon ses dires et que je dois m'éloigner du mage noir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry.

-Je suis venue dire au revoir à un ami. Tu me raconteras ce qui se passera l'an prochain et j'espère vraiment que Drago et Hermione vont se mettre ensemble, dit Elenna.

-Tu le sais ? Fut surpris Harry.

-Disons plutôt que je l'ai vu, sourit Elenna.

-Ah je vois, merci d'ailleurs pour Sirius. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, la remercia Harry.

-De rien, dit-elle.

-Elenna ! Il arrive, s'exclama Midori.

-Déjà ? Ravie de t'avoir revu Harry et fais bien attention à toi, dit Elenna en ouvrant la fenêtre.

-Euh oui mais tu sais que la porte est de l'autre côté …

Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase, Midori prit la jeune elfe dans ses bras et sauta par la fenêtre. Harry courut pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore en vie. À son grand soulagement, Midori avait atterri en douceur en bas et il partait dans les bois avec Elenna sur son épaule qui le saluait.

-Dépêche toi de prendre un bouquin Gabriel ou autre chose mais fais semblant d'être occupé, dit Nagini.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Gabriel.

-On va dire que Tom a décidé de renvoyer nos invités dont tes amis mais Twinky a avoué par accident que Elenna est venue te voir dans le manoir alors je t'en supplie, trouve un mensonge pour qu'il ne cherche pas cette gamine, expliqua Nagini.

Gabriel courut à sa bibliothèque prendre son livre préféré avant de s'étaler sur son lit avant que Tom ouvre sa porte, furieux.

-Où est-elle ?

-De qui ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Flamel. On m'a dit qu'elle est venue te voir, dit Tom en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Ah oui. Elle est venue me souhaiter de bonnes vacances et m'assurer que Dumbledore ne veut rien d'elle. Par contre, elle ne retournera pas à l'école l'année prochaine, dit Gabriel.

Il feuilleta son livre quand Tom le lui arracha des mains.

-Et c'est tout ? Dit-il.

-Oui Tom, ce n'est pas comme si elle prévoyait un coup d'État contre toi, soupira Gabriel.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a tout un peuple qui la suit. Me renverser serait une chose facile pour elle, dit Tom.

-STOP ! J'en ai assez Tom, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'énerva Gabriel.

-Que tu sortes de cette chambre et que tu restes avec Nagini et moi dans le salon, lui ordonna Tom.

-Non.

-Non ? Répéta Tom.

-Je ne suis pas un chien à qui tu peux donner des ordres. Tu m'as déjà amené chez toi sans mon autorisation, c'est du kidnapping. Je ne suis pas un objet donc je fais ce que je veux quand je veux alors dégage de cette chambre ! Hurla Gabriel.

-Peut-être que tu n'es pas un objet mais tu restes quand même mon hôte alors tu quittes cette chambre maintenant et tu ne discutes pas ! le prévint Tom.

-Non c'est non ! S'obstina Gabriel.

-Gabriel …

Tom n'attendit pas plus et prit Gabriel par le bras. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement et balança l'adolescent sur le canapé. Gabriel grogna de douleur, son dos n'ayant pas apprécié l'atterrissage. Il se leva quand Tom le menaça, baguette à la main.

-Si on pouvait éviter d'en arriver là, dit calmement Tom.

Gabriel ne discuta pas et s'assit sur le canapé. Il prit une tasse de thé et la but, ignorant Tom qui en fit de même. C'était vraiment prometteur.

Tom travaillait dans son bureau avec Nagini qui avait fini par se retransformer en serpent tandis que Gabriel était retourné dans sa chambre juste après le dîner. Trois semaines qu'il était ici et il passait son temps seul ou avec Nagini.

- _ **Merlin Nagini, pourquoi il ne veut pas passer du temps avec moi ?**_ S'énerva Tom.

 _ **-Je te donne un indice, tu étais son meilleur ami voire son confident mais quand tu as décidé de redevenir Voldemort, tu as pris la grande décision de le tuer. Tu l'as humilié en public et tu l'as même menacé,**_ résuma Nagini.

 _ **-Mais je n'étais pas moi-même enfin si, un peu … bon j'ai peut-être merdé mais c'est du passé !**_ Dit Tom.

 _ **-Crétin, tu ne vois donc pas que Gabriel peut t'aimer ! Depuis l'année dernière, il évite de te voir ou même d'avoir des nouvelles de toi pour ne pas souffrir. Alors arrête d'être con et réglez vos problèmes comme des hommes !**_ Gueula Nagini.

Tom grogna et se concentra sur son contrat quand on frappa à la porte. Gabriel entra et ferma la porte doucement, une couverture et un oreiller sous le bras et alla sur le canapé. Il s'y allongea et se cala dans sa couverture, regardant le plafond. Tom n'avait rien dit, le laissant faire.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, je peux m'en aller si tu veux …

-Non, non. Tu peux rester mais je te prie de garder le silence, ça m'aide à réfléchir, le coupa Tom.

Gabriel hocha la tête et s'installa contre Nagini qui l'avait rejoint. Tom travailla encore deux heures, il souffla quand il signa enfin le contrat et le rangea précieusement, il le rendra demain à la première heure. Il rangea le reste de son bureau et partit voir Gabriel sur le canapé. Le gamin dormait paisiblement sur le côté avec Nagini.

- _ **Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.**_

 _ **-De quoi ?**_

 _ **-Que Gabriel a des « sentiments » pour moi, précisa Tom.**_

 _ **-Il me l'a avoué à Noël dernier quand tu m'as amenée chez lui sans lui dire qui j'étais, lui dit Nagini.**_

Tom hocha la tête et prit l'adolescent dans ses bras le temps de le poser dans le lit de sa chambre.

- _ **Le problème est que je suis Voldemort, dit Tom.**_

 _ **-En partie, dit Nagini.**_

 _ **-Et pour remédier à ce problème …**_

 _ **-Ce serait bien que tu abandonnes cette idée stupide. Devenir Voldemort va juste te détruire Tom, finit Nagini.**_

 _ **-Mais comment veux-tu que je devienne le maître de l'Angleterre sans ce personnage ? dit Tom.**_

 _ **-Écoute, je peux comprendre que pendant cette guerre, Voldemort te sert de couverture mais pour après en tant que Tom Jedusor, ce personnage ne te sert à rien. Tu es doué pour manipuler les gens. Et si Gaby est là, c'est à mon avis parce qu'il a accepté de te pardonner du moins pour la plupart de tes actes. Et puis on sait tous que ce gamin ne te laisse pas indifférent bon sang ! Tu as enfin quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es alors rattrape le coup et apprends à l'aimer comme lui il t'aime. Ce sera plus utile pour toi après, dit Nagini.**_

Tom ne dit rien tandis que Nagini quitta la chambre de Gabriel. Il allait devoir réfléchir prudemment pour les mois à venir. Il était bien conscient qu'il gagnera cette guerre mais la gagner avec Gabriel à ses côtés serait plus profitable et le gamin était agréable. Tom sortit de la pièce avec un début de migraine. L'amour était une chose vraiment complexe.

Le reste des vacances, Tom exécuta les paroles de Nagini et consacra comme avant la moitié de son emploi du temps quand il le pouvait à Gabriel. Au début, l'adolescent était réticent mais Gabriel ne bronchait plus quand Tom était avec lui. Il venait même le chercher quand il voulait de la compagnie. Nagini les regardait de temps en temps, espérant que leur complicité revienne vite mais à en juger leurs comportements, elle n'était pas inquiète. Vers la fin des vacances, tout était à peu près normal et Tom était devant la porte de la chambre de Gabriel.

-Gabriel, on sort ce soir, dit-il en frappant à la porte.

-Ah ? Dit Gabriel en ouvrant la porte. Et on va où ?

Tom déglutit en voyant le jeune homme qui venait de sortir de la douche. Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés et les gouttelettes descendaient le long de son corps pour s'arrêter au niveau de sa serviette qui couvrait à peine ses hanches. Tom se força à regarder Gabriel dans les yeux. Mais ce fut pire car ses pommettes étaient légèrement rouges à cause de l'eau chaude.

-Une de mes connaissances, un ancien professeur a organisé une soirée et j'ai été invité. Je ne veux pas déranger Nagini une fois de plus donc je voulais savoir si tu étais intéressé, expliqua Tom avec une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

-Tu as mal à la gorge Tom, ta voix est un peu enrouée, s'inquiéta Gabriel.

-C'est fort probable. Mets quelque chose et rejoins-moi plus tard, dit Tom en partant rapidement vers le salon.

Gabriel ferma la porte et alla dans son dressing sortir sa tenue préférée, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Tom avait agi de la sorte. Il revint à son lit et enleva sa serviette …

-MERLIN ! Hurla-t-il.

Il avait ouvert la porte seulement vêtu d'une serviette, une petite serviette. C'est pour ça que Tom le regardait bizarrement. Il se changea rapidement et descendit en cuisine demander à Twinky une collation vite fait. Il avait peu mangé à midi et ça ne faisait pas de se jeter sur le buffet d'un hôte pour tout manger en un quart d'heure. Il rejoignit Tom après cela et ils transplanèrent à une grande résidence en pleine campagne.

-Euh, c'est un peu inhabituel en pleine campagne, remarqua Gabriel.

-Horace a horreur des choses habituelles. Il cherche ce qui est rare, dit Tom.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure où ils furent accueillis par un homme âgé, un peu plus petit que la moyenne.

-Tom mon garçon, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il.

-Vous aussi professeur. Je suis étonné quand même que cette fête se fasse en pleine campagne. Vous fuyez la ville ? Demanda Tom.

\- La ville n'est pas très sûre en ce moment mais je pense que vous savez pourquoi Tom, dit Slughorn.

-Naturellement, sourit Tom.

-Par contre je vais avoir du mal à vous pardonner de m'avoir caché que votre partenaire était Harry Potter. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer jeune homme, votre mère était très douée en Potions, dit-il à Harry.

-Je n'en doute pas monsieur, dit Harry.

-Mais dîtes-moi, vous êtes en quelle année ? Demanda Slughorn.

-Je vais passer ma sixième année à la rentrée, dit Harry.

-Excellent, comment vous débrouillez-vous en Potions ? Continua Slughorn.

-Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un bon élève mais je me débrouille, dit Harry.

-Fantastique mon garçon, je dois avouer que l'idée de retourner à Poudlard est très tentante maintenant, marmonna leur hôte.

-On vous a fait une proposition ? Fut surpris Harry.

-Albus me l'a proposé et Severus ferait DCFM vu qu'il n'a pas trouvé de professeur. Je pense que je vais accepter son offre juste pour avoir le plaisir de vous enseigner l'art des Potions Mr Potter, dit Slughorn.

-J'en serai honoré monsieur, dit Harry.

-Bien, je vous laisse profiter de la fête mes enfants, amusez-vous bien, les salua Slughorn.

-On reste jusqu'à 23 h et on retourne au manoir ? Proposa Tom.

-Ouais, je suis trop fatigué pour rester jusqu'au matin, souffla Harry.

-Je parie que tu te serais endormi bien avant, ricana Tom.

* * *

Tadam, les choses reviennent enfin à la normale ! prions pour que ça dure ;p

merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la prochaine fois


	42. Chapter 39

Salut tout le monde !

Comme promis, voilà un autre chapitre ce qui veut que l'histoire est entièrement écrite. on reprendra donc le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, vous êtes géniaux. et comme petit cadeau, voici l'année 6 entière qui est présentée comme la troisième année.

 **adenoide : on est totalement d'accord avec mais que veux-tu, vivre plus de soixante dix ans sans connaître l'amour, c'est compliqué.**

 **mamy 83 : et oui, c'est bientôt la fin, seulement 7 chapitres et c'est terminé :)**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _flashback_

 ** _fourchelangue_**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 39 :

Elenna courut vers le manoir Jedusor. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Midori de lui laisser deux heures avant de retourner au manoir de Dumbledore pour parler à Harry. Elle arriva au portail et l'escalada facilement pour trouver Harry juste en face d'elle.

-Je t'ai manquée à ce point ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Peut-être. Disons juste que j'étais impatiente de revenir et comme j'ai appris à escalader les murs, un portail est un jeu d'enfant, Dit Elenna.

Elle atterrit gracieusement en face de lui et il la prit dans ses bras, content de revoir son amie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé quoique que son style vestimentaire fût légèrement différent.

-Est-ce que tu portes des vêtements seulement fait à partir de plantes ou des choses comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quel préjugé M Potter ! Tu penses vraiment qu'on s'habille avec des feuilles sur nous alors que ça peut s'envoler à tout moment ? Rit Elenna.

-Mais ça peut … tes oreilles sont différentes aussi. Je pensais que tes gènes humains t'empêchaient de les développer correctement, remarqua Harry.

-Joker, dit la jeune fille. On rentre ? J'ai un peu froid et je n'ai pas de gilet.

Harry ne dit rien et rentra au manoir avec son amie. Il demanda à Twinky d'apporter de quoi boire et manger et ils arrivèrent dans la suite d'Harry où Elenna s'affala sur le canapé.

-Bon, comment ça s'est passé chez les tiens ? Demanda Harry.

-C'était super. J'ai appris à monter à cheval, escalader des murs, grimper dans les arbres, j'ai appris ma place dans la vie active et des tonnes de cours sur la politique ! Dit-elle.

-C'est pas si mal dans l'ensemble. Tu sais manier des armes ?

-L'arc et l'épée. Mon entraîneur était très perspicace. Les autres ne sont pas là ? Demanda Elenna.

-Ils arrivent dans trois heures, dit Harry.

-Ah. Ce n'est pas grave, je les verrai à la rentrée, soupira Elenna.

-Tu ne restes pas ? Fut surpris Harry.

-Midori m'a donné deux heures pour qu'on puisse parler. Je dois retourner chez Dumbledore après ça, dit Elenna.

-Deux heures ? On ne va pas perdre de temps alors, que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai vu plusieurs choses vous concernant donc certains détails sont inutiles par contre, il parait que les couples apparaissent enfin dans notre groupe, dit-elle.

-C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là … je ne te raconte pas le désastre que ça a été. D'abord c'était Lou et Théo. Après être venu au manoir de Voldemort avant les vacances, Lou l'a abordé et l'a engueulé pour être venu ici. Théo nous avait déjà expliqués qu'il lui avait avouée ses sentiments et il semblerait que Lou se soit rendue compte de ses sentiments pour lui quand il est venu chez Voldemort sans défense. On ne sait pas la suite quoique, Blaise doit en savoir plus que moi, raconta Harry.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que Lou m'avait parlée de ça. Elle était assez triste car elle appréciait Théo mais elle avait peur d'être à nouveau trahie, se rappela Elenna.

-Oui c'est ça. Et après les vacances, c'est Sophie qui a eu des problèmes avec Dracule. Autant te dire qu'entre vampires, tu ne sais pas s'ils préfèrent s'égorger entre eux ou égorger des humains.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, cherchant son frère à leur table. Il avait été réquisitionné pendant tout le trajet par Slughorn qui avait insisté pour qu'il reste avec lui et des élèves doués en Potions. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis le début des vacances alors quand il repéra une tignasse blonde opaline, Harry se jeta dessus._

 _-Dray !_

 _-Harry ? Merlin, ça fait du bien de te revoir. Tu sais que père a fait un scandale au Ministère pour te récupérer mais ce con de conseiller a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? Grogna Drago en inspectant son frère._

 _-Pitié Drago, laisse-le vivre. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur Hermione, soupira Pansy._

 _-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry._

 _-Après avoir assisté au baiser rugueux que Lou et Théo ont échangé, Olivia a demandé à Hermione qui était son amoureux. Comme prévu, elle a répondu Drago, ricana Blaise._

 _-Sauf que ton frère n'a pas réagi directement et quand il allait dire quelque chose, on a été renvoyé chez nous, termina Théo en frappant Blaise._

 _-Il faut qu'on parle Drago. Hermione t'aime depuis longtemps alors si tu pouvais au moins lui donner une réponse, dit Harry._

 _-Mais tu sais que je l'aime Harry mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Drago._

 _-On n'a pas trouvé Elenna aussi. Tu sais si elle est là ? Changea de sujet Pansy._

 _-Elle ne viendra pas cette année. Dumbledore l'a envoyée pour l'année vivre avec les siens, dit Harry._

 _-Merde ! Elle va rater une année entière de cours ! S'exclama Théo scandalisé._

 _-Je suis sûr qu'elle va poursuivre son éducation là-bas, le calma Harry. Ah tant que j'y suis, j'ai un scoop : Ce n'est pas Rogue qui va nous enseigner les Potions cette année._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait alors ? Demanda Drago._

 _-DCFM. Dumby a recruté un ancien professeur de Potions, Horace Slughorn. Je l'ai rencontré avec Tom pendant les vacances._

 _-J'ai hâte de voir la tête des Gryffondors quand ils vont savoir ça, ricana Blaise._

 _Fin flashback :_

-Tu aurais dû voir la tête des rouges et ors, c'était hilarant, rit Harry.

-J'imagine la scène. Ça devait être intéressant comme cours, j'aurais bien aimé avoir ce prof en Potions, dit Elenna.

-C'est vrai que ce fut génial. Tu as tes buses en potion à ce que j'entends, déduit Harry.

-Sept BUSE. Je suis fière de moi. Et toi ? Demanda Elenna.

-Sept aussi et efforts exceptionnels en Potions. Severus avait parié que je n'aurais qu'Acceptable, dit Harry.

-Les autres aussi doivent avoir leurs BUSE donc parlons un peu de toi, sourit la jeune fille.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai vu que tu as passé la plupart de tes week-ends à Pré-au-lard en compagnie du conseiller et que tu t'amusais bien, expliqua Elenna.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on s'est rapprochés avec Tom même si il y a eu quelques problèmes, grimaça Harry.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Tom finissait de prononcer les dernières formules pour les nouvelles recrues. Tous les enfants de ses disciples avaient répondu à l'appel et ils avaient décidé de se joindre à sa cause. Le seul problème était la bande à Gabriel. Ils étaient tous au rendez-vous mais ils avaient demandé une audience avec lui avant de se faire marquer. Il y avait d'autres nouveaux mais ils avaient déjà été marqués. Les jumelles Elbre l'avaient rejoint juste après avoir eu leurs ASPIC et les jumeaux Weasley étaient juste venus comme ça. D'après eux, ils avaient dit à leurs parents qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas suivre le vieux fou parce que ses idées étaient bidons. Leur père avait compris à moitié cependant leur mère les châtia et les vira de la maison mais les jumeaux s'en foutaient royalement puisque leur commerce fonctionnait bien. Mais pour plus de sécurité, ils passeraient aussi en dernier. Il prononça la dernière incantation quand Nagini arriva vers lui mécontente_

 _ **-Ils sont tous arrivés et je ne retourne pas là-bas. J'ai failli me faire écraser quatre fois pour venir te voir alors tu te débrouilles tout seul,**_ _la prévint Nagini._

 _-Pas de soucis. On va s'en occuper maintenant, sourit Tom en mettant son masque._

 _Quatre heures plus tard, Voldemort regarda les amis de Gabriel et les jumeaux Weasley, assis en face d'eux._

 _-Donc, de quoi souhaitez-vous parler ? Demanda-t-il._

 _Drago regarda tous ses amis avant de prendre la parole._

 _\- C'est simple monsieur. Nous avons longuement réfléchi mes amis et moi au sujet de votre proposition que nous acceptons naturellement. Il est hors de question qu'on s'allie avec le glucosé au citron, on tient à notre santé, grimaça Drago. Nous participons à votre cause mais nous prêtons tous notre allégeance à Harry et à personne d'autre._

 _Voldemort tomba presque de son siège quand il vit tout le monde hocher la tête, même les jumeaux ! Drago lui tendit un parchemin où une rose rouge entourée autour d'un poignard était dessiné._

 _-C'est le seul qui plait à Harry. Ce sera sa marque et la seule que nous porterons, sourit Drago._

 _Voldemort grogna devant ses nouveaux disciples. Ils participaient à sa cause mais il voulait prêter leur allégeance à un gamin. Il fit tout de même la marque parce qu'il était hors de question que les enfants de ses mangemorts les plus hauts placés soient libres entre les deux camps. Le groupe le remercia et ils transplanèrent sans demander la permission._

 _Fin Flashback:_

Ok, donc si je comprends bien, ton frère et la plupart de nos amis font partie des Mangemorts du Mage noir mais ils t'ont prêté allégeance … je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit Elenna.

-Attends un peu je n'ai pas fini. En fait, les ennuis commencèrent quand je suis rentré au manoir. Ça s'est passé pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, expliqua Harry.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Tom rentra furieux dans le manoir faisant claquer les portes de l'entrée. Gabriel arrêta de jouer avec Nagini pour saluer Tom mais il déglutit quand il vit que ses yeux avait viré au rouge sang._

 _\- Dis-moi Gabriel, est-ce que tu sais ce que tes idiots d'amis ont décidé de faire ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-Non._

 _-Ah? Et si je te disais qu'ils ont voulu porter une marque qui te relie à eux ! Je suis peut-être leur guide mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'ils prêtent allégeance ! Siffla Voldemort._

 _Gabriel pâlit et resserra sa prise sur Nagini. Son frère lui avait demandé de choisir un dessin qui lui plaisait mais il ne savait pas à quoi cela servait._

 _-Je te jure Tom que je n'en savais rien. Drago m'a juste demandé de choisir …_

 _-Ne m'appelle pas Tom ! L'interrompit Voldemort._

 _Gabriel hocha rapidement de la tête et recula du canapé pour s'approcher de la porte si jamais Tom piquait une crise de colère. Nagini s'était mise dans un coin, prête à agir si jamais les choses se finissaient mal._

 _-Ne pense pas à fuir gamin, le prévint Voldemort._

 _-Écoute. Je suis désolé pour ce que mon frère a fait mais je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait se faire marquer alors …_

 _Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Voldemort avait transplané pour atterrir juste au-dessus de lui, les mains autour de sa gorge. Nagini se prépara à se transformer en humaine mais elle n'en fut pas capable. Elle essaya deux fois mais rien n'agissait. C'est quand elle vit le sourire supérieur de Tom qu'elle avait compris. Il avait osé la priver de sa magie et elle ne pouvait pas le mordre car il était immuniser contre son poison._

 _-Tom ! Stop, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, souffla Gabriel._

 _-Je ne suis pas Tom ! Cria Voldemort en resserrant sa prise._

 _Gabriel tapa dans le ventre de l'adulte mais il ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Gabriel sentait l'air quitter ses poumons, il frappa avec ce qui lui restait de force dans l'abdomen de Tom mais ce dernier ne réagit pas donc il tenta le tout pour le tout._

 _ **-Arrêtez Tom!**_

 _Voldemort arrêta un moment de serrer sa poigne mais il ne lâcha pas son cou pour autant. Gabriel en profita pour prendre de grandes bouffées d'airs avant de regarder Tom. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges mais ils n'étaient plus sauvages. Il souffla et tira un peu sur ses bras mais cela ne plut pas à Voldemort qui prit ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête._

 _-Excuse-moi Gaby. Il m'arrive des fois d'oublier à quel point Tom tient à toi. C'est vrai que tu es magnifique pour un animal de compagnie, gloussa l'homme en lui caressant la joue._

 _Gabriel frissonna au toucher de Voldemort sur sa peau. Il connaissait cet homme mais la touche lui était étrangère. La panique l'envahit encore plus quand cette main s'approcha de ses lèvres pour les effleurer. Quand Voldemort se pencha plus vers lui, il ne réfléchit pas et tourna la tête pour sentir les lèvres de Voldemort sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, prêt pour la gifle qui allait venir mais au lieu de ça, il vit Nagini sous forme humaine éloigner Tom loin de lui._

 _-_ _ **Arrête ça Tom ou Voldemort, je m'en fous de qui tu es en fait mais rends-nous Tom maintenant ! Grogna-t-elle.**_

 _Voldemort grogna mais obéit. Le corps de Tom devint mou quelques secondes avant qu'il se dégage de la poigne de Nagini pour se frotter les yeux._

 _-Merlin, c'est agréable une sieste de temps en temps, dit-il._

 _Gabriel le regarda interdit et fuit la pièce rapidement._

 _-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda Tom._

 _-Apprends juste à maîtriser Voldemort et on en reparlera après, grogna Nagini._

 _Fin flash-back:_

-Harry, te rends-tu compte que tu viens de me dire qui était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Dit Elenna.

-Ah ouais … Tu sais garder un secret ? Espéra Harry.

-Bien sûr mais, il a failli t'étrangler, résuma Elenna.

-Oui.

-Et tu vis quand même avec lui, continua Elenna.

-Oui mais …

-L'amour est vraiment complexe, souffla son amie.

-Mais je ne l'aime pas ! Rougit Harry.

-Oh tu sais, je dis ça, je dis rien … j'imagine qu'il a essayé de se rattraper pour que tu restes avec lui, dit Elenna.

-Euh oui. À la fête de Slughorn à Noël. J'y suis allé avec Drago et Hermione. Ils ont fini par se mettre ensemble et après ça, tout le monde à commencer à dire qu'ils seraient le couple phare de l'année. Même si un garçon de Gryffondor s'était dangereusement rapproché d'Hermione. Je faisais cavalier seul mais Tom fut aussi invité par notre professeur avec une autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard, expliqua Harry.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Harry avançait dans les cachots avec Drago et Hermione. Ils avaient enfin décidé d'être ensemble et Harry les avait chaleureusement félicités même si maintenant, c'était à son tour d'être casé avec quelqu'un. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle quand Slughorn sauta sur Harry._

 _-Harry mon garçon, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-Tout va bien professeur, j'ai oublié par mégarde de prévenir Harry, sourit Tom._

 _Harry regarda les adultes tandis que Drago fronça des sourcils. Hermione s'inquiétait aussi pour son ami donc les deux se mirent devant Harry comme pour le protéger d'une menace._

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je souhaite juste parler avec Harry en privé. J'ai réussi à obtenir un laisser-passer pour aller à pré-au-lard et je vous promets de vous rendre votre frère Drago, dit Tom._

 _Drago grogna mais laissa le conseiller partir avec son frère. Harry suivit silencieusement Tom qui une fois le portail franchi, transplana à Pré-au-lard avec lui._

 _-Bon, que faisons-nous ? Demanda Harry._

 _-On va au pub. Je pense qu'on doit discuter de certaines choses, répondit Tom._

 _Ils arrivèrent à la taverne et Rosmerta les amena dans un coin plus tranquille. En attendant leur repas, Harry commanda une bierraubeurre ainsi que Tom._

 _-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda Harry._

 _-De ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances. Je n'ai aucuns souvenirs et Nagini et Voldemort ne veulent rien me dire alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Expliqua Tom._

 _-Tu as tenté de m'étrangler pour après m'embrasser. Et Voldemort a dit que j'étais ton animal de compagnie, résuma Harry._

 _-Oh!_

 _-Alors c'est ce que tu penses, un simple « oh ». Tu as failli m'étrangler Tom ! S'énerva Harry._

 _-Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, je ne vais pas m'excuser pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, dit Tom._

 _-Oh mais demande à Voldemort, je suis sûr qu'il va te dire à quel point il voulait me tordre le cou, dit Harry._

 _-Stop ! Je suis venu te voir pour arranger les choses et ne certainement pas empirer la situation …_

 _-Alors arrête de porter ton masque Tom et comporte toi normalement ! Je ne veux ni Voldemort ni le conseiller qui a un balais dans le cul. Je veux mon Tom, l'homme que j'ai appris à connaître, grogna Harry._

 _Rosmerta arriva pile à ce moment-là avec leurs commandes. Elle leur souhaita un bon appétit et s'éclipsa rapidement. Harry arrêta de parler et commença à manger, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur la conversation. Tom respecta son silence et mangea tout en regardant l'adolescent. Le long du repas, la tension diminua et Harry finit par rire sur les récits de Tom quand il venait tout juste d'entrer dans le monde de la politique. À la fin du repas, Harry termina son fondu au chocolat quand de la musique retentit. Il fredonna l'air quand Tom se leva et prit sa main jusqu'à la piste de danse._

 _-Non Tom, tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on a dansé ensemble, protesta Harry._

 _-Les jumelles sont à Moscou et les jumeaux travaillent sur un projet que je leur ai donnés, le rassura Tom en posant une main sur sa taille._

 _-Donc ils sont bien à ton service. Il faudrait que je me venge un jour, songea Harry._

 _-On le fera ensemble, proposa Tom._

 _-Bonne idée, dit Harry._

 _Et ils finirent par danser jusqu'à minuit, oubliant le monde autour d'eux. Harry avait toujours le rôle de la femme mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il se rappela tous les cours de danse de sa mère. Ils tournèrent autour des tables, bousculant les gens sur le passage, rigolant quand l'un d'eux trébucha sur l'autre. À minuit, Rosmerta ferma le bar et Harry retourna à Poudlard en compagnie de Tom. Ils titubaient un peu à cause de la danse. Tom le salua quand ils arrivèrent au portail mais Harry le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Tom sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le transplaner._

 _Fin-Flash back:_

-Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit Elenna.

-Elenna ! Cria Harry.

-Ok, Ok, je n'ai rien dit, le calma Elenna. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Pas grand-chose. Dumby a souvent convoqué Ron mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Le couple Drago/Hermione bat de l'aile, les autres n'ont pas changé. Il y a eu le Printemps. Slughorn me proposait souvent de venir le voir dans ses quartiers pour étudier même si en réalité, nous parlions de mes parents. Et puis, il y a eu la mort d'Aragog, dit Harry.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Harry longea les couloirs pour arriver aux appartements de Slughorn mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte mais il ne trouva personne. Il réfléchit un moment en prenant une pomme quand il se souvint que son professeur allait souvent à la serre récupérer quelques ingrédients à la serre illicitement. Il sourit et y descendit où il trouva Slughorn en train de récupérer la sève d'une plante carnivore._

 _-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas professeur ? Remarqua-t-il._

 _-Mon Dieu Harry ! Vous m'avez fait peur mon garçon, paniqua Slughorn._

 _-Désolé de vous déranger dans vos activités professeur. Je peux m'en aller si vous souhaitez, dit Harry._

 _-Oh mais tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Je devais juste récupérer certaines choses importantes mais je dois d'abord aller voir Hagrid, Expliqua Slughorn._

 _\- Quelle bonne idée ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Hagrid. J'espère qu'il va bien, dit Harry_

 _-Nous allons bientôt le savoir mon garçon, sourit Slughorn._

 _Sauf qu'en réalité, Hagrid se trouvait un peu plus loin derrière sa cabane devant le corps d'Aragog. Il venait de décéder dans la journée et quand Hagrid avait voulu le voir, ses enfants ont essayé de le manger. Harry et Slughorn participèrent donc aux funérailles d'Aragog avant de retourner dans le bureau du professeur de Potions. Harry s'assit sur la table de devant, regardant son professeur prendre un verre._

 _-Le pauvre, il tenait tellement à ses créatures. C'est à cause de ça qu'il a été renvoyé de l'école et qu'on lui a pris sa baguette, soupira Slughorn._

 _-Il m'avait expliqué tout cela en deuxième année. C'était Tom qui l'avait dénoncé, dit Harry._

 _-En parlant de lui mon garçon, que savez-vous exactement de Tom Jedusor ? Demanda Slughorn._

 _-Eh bien la même chose que vous je présume, supposa Harry._

 _-Vraiment. Alors vous devez savoir qu'il a étudié la magie noire, dit Slughorn._

 _Devant le regard surpris de son élève, Slughorn but d'une traite son verre avec un soupir._

 _-Je me doutais qu'il ne vous avait rien dit._

 _Harry continua de regarder son professeur, essayant de comprendre ce qu'avait fait Tom pour que Slughorn soit déboussolé. Il en savait trop pour laisser l'information passer._

 _-Ah ! Vous parlez de ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Je pensais que Tom s'était débrouillé tout seul._

 _-Il vous a dit au sujet des Horcruxes ! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas influencé ! Paniqua Slughorn._

 _-Pas du tout, il m'a juste avoué qu'il avait créé quelque chose à partir de la magie noire mais je n'en sais pas plus, le rassura Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ?_

 _-C'est un objet qui détient une partie de notre âme. Le côté néfaste est qu'il nous consume de l'intérieur. Tom en a fait plus d'un, je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas perdu son esprit, expliqua Slughorn._

 _Harry acquiesça mais il fut renvoyé par son professeur qui avait compris qu'il en avait trop dit. Il retourna à son dortoir pour aller faire ses valises._

 _Fin Flashback:_

-Un Horcruxe … Nicolas m'en avait parlé vu que c'est un sort basé sur l'alchimie mais je comprends mieux pourquoi il est devenu le Mage Noir par la suite. Les Horcruxes l'ont détruit mais au lieu de le rendre fou, il a développé une envie consumable de devenir plus puissant. Je l'admire quand même pour avoir su se retenir pendant 13 ans … pardon, je me suis éloignée du sujet, s'excusa Elenna.

-Pas grave. Tu as d'autres questions ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui ! Tu m'as dit que Drago et Hermione sont enfin ensemble, ce qui est une bonne chose pour eux parce que la tension était insupportable. Les élèves ne sont pas bouleversés par contre, qu'en est-il des parents ? Demanda Elenna avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais que Blaise va essayer de nous mettre ensemble ? Dit Harry.

-Oh mon Dieu ! T'es pas laid Harry mais t'es pas mon style, grimaça Elenna.

-Ce fut difficile pour papa mais …

-Attends ! Je veux d'abord en savoir plus sur Olivia et Vladimir, la stoppa Elenna.

-Comment tu sais qu'ils se sont battus ? Fut surpris Harry.

-J'ai vu Hermione pendant les vacances d'Hiver, avoua Elenna.

-Eh bien, on est retournés chez Sophie après les vacances de la Toussaint mais aussi à cause de l'accident avec Tom …

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Tout le groupe arriva devant les portes du village de Sophie quand celle-ci arriva devant eux paniquée._

 _-Olivia ! Tu ne rentres pas maintenant ! Hurla-t-elle._

 _-Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, se plaignit Olivia._

 _-Idiote, Vlad est toujours là et selon nos lois …_

 _-Un vampire et son calice non liés doivent se battre chaque année afin de savoir si le vampire peut mordre son compagnon. Je vois que tu connais bien nos lois Sophie, termina Vlad._

 _-Mais j'ai rien demandé moi ! Paniqua Olivia._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas Liv, je suis sûre que tu apprécieras ça, sourit Vlad en montrant ses canines aiguisées._

 _Le groupe frissonna devant le jeune vampire qui s'amusait à leur faire peur. Même si une partie de lui-même lui disait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour charmer une femme mais il s'en fichait pour le moment._

 _\- Laisse-lui au moins un jour Vlad. Elle vient tout juste d'arriver, tenta Sophie._

 _-La dernière fois que j'ai accepté ta demande, je me suis retrouvé saucissonné par terre, incapable de bouger et avec une douleur intense au niveau de mes couilles alors la réponse est non, refusa Vlad._

 _Et sur ce, il sauta sur Olivia qui hurla de terreur. Elle essaya de déloger le jeune homme mais il l'avait efficacement clouée au sol et il tentait de mordre son cou. Elle entendit derrière elle Sophie ordonner à tout le monde de ne pas intervenir. C'était vrai que si un vampire se sentait en danger, il marquait son compagnon mais en plus, il n'hésitait pas à faire une orgie en public. Elle remercia silencieusement Sophie avant de se concentrer sur son futur « mari » qui était très motivé pour la mordre. Les parents de Sophie arrivèrent entre temps et Sophie leur demanda s'ils pouvaient faire autre chose mais Dimitri fit non de la tête avec un soupir. Olivia paniquait de plus en plus quand Vlad avait réussi à mettre sa tête sur le côté, laissant son cou sans défense. Elle trembla quand elle sentit ses canines caresser sa peau juste au-dessus de sa carotide. Elle regarda autour d'elle et tâta le terrain afin de faire lâcher prise le vampire. Quand les crocs commencèrent à déchirer sa peau, elle trouva un objet contondant qu'elle prit sans hésiter pour le fracasser sur la tête de Vlad. Elle sentit l'homme se tendre et enfoncer un peu plus ses crocs avant de retomber lourdement sur elle. Elle lâcha l'objet et souffla quand elle remarqua enfin que les crocs de Vlad étaient toujours ancrés dans sa gorge._

 _-Dites-moi juste qu'il n'a pas enclenché le processus de liaison ? Marmonna Olivia du mieux qu'elle le pouvait._

 _Esmée ne perdit pas de temps et fonça sur la jeune fille pour déloger Vlad afin d'examiner sa blessure. Son mari prit le jeune vampire pour le ramener chez lui mais les autres s'en fichaient. La seule chose qui les importait était l'état de leur amie._

 _-La morsure a enclenché le processus de liaison mais il n'y a aucune trace de venin … tu ne seras pas attiré par lui et il pourra se nourrir sans que ce soit ton sang mais aucun vampire ne peut te mordre ou faire une tentative d'agression sur toi, la rassura Esmée._

 _-Mais on est quand même liés, répéta Olivia._

 _-Oui mais qu'à moitié, confirma Esmée._

 _Fin-Flash back:_

-Ah mince ! Elle va bien depuis ? S'inquiéta Elenna.

-Elle a une marque, une sorte tatouage sur la clavicule mais elle est indemne sinon, la rassura Harry.

-Je peux comprendre, dit-elle. Et tes parents alors ?

-Ah oui, ce fut drôle et angoissant, surtout pour mon père, ricana Harry.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Lors des vacances de Pâques le groupe passa les vacances chez les Malefoy et il était temps que Drago dise la vérité à son père. C'est donc en cette après-midi ensoleillée que tout le monde était dehors à côté de la piscine. Les filles discutaient vivement au sujet d'une célébrité moldue tandis que les garçons ricanaient en voyant Drago aller vers son père._

 _-Papa, je peux te parler ?_

 _-Mais bien sûr, de quoi veux-tu parler Drago ? Demanda Lucius._

 _-Dis-moi que c'est au sujet de ton couple avec Hermione ? Espéra Narcissa._

 _-Quoi ? S'exclama Lucius._

 _-Voyons Lucius, ça se voyait depuis la deuxième année qu'ils étaient amoureux, sourit Narcissa._

 _-J'espère Mr Malefoy que vous ne tenez pas tant que ça à votre lignée de Sang-Pur. Parce que c'est fichu avec Drago et on a l'impression que Harry est asexué, ricana Blaise._

 _Ce fut trop pour Lucius qui s'évanouit en entendant son second fils hurler sur son ami._

 _Il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard sans sa femme mais tout le monde était encore là. Il regarda Drago, puis Hermione, pour revenir à Drago._

 _-Alors c'est vrai … c'est fini, soupira-t-il._

 _-Techniquement non monsieur. Les moldus qui ont des pouvoirs sont quand même issus de familles de sorciers. C'est juste que le gène sorcier a sauté quelques générations, dit Hermione._

 _-Pas faux … mais vous en êtes où dans votre relation ? Demanda Lucius._

 _-Euh … ben … dirent ensemble Hermione et Drago._

 _-Ne me dites pas que vous couchez déjà ensemble ! Vous vous protégez au moins ? Supposa Lucius._

 _-Mais bien sûr que …_

 _-NON ! Finit tout le groupe._

 _-Le tube de lubrifiant est presque vide et on n'a pas vu de préservatifs dans leur chambre, expliqua Blaise._

 _-Si ça se trouve, vous êtes déjà grands-parents, termina Sophie._

 _Et Lucius s'évanouit à nouveau, rêvant de bébés, des tonnes de bébés ressemblant à son fils et à Hermione Granger._

 _Fin-Flash back:_

Elenna s'accrochait au canapé pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Harry l'accompagnait dans le délire, se tenant l'estomac.

-Pourquoi quand je ne suis pas là, il se passe des choses géniales, se plaignit-elle.

-Oh crois-moi, l'engueulade qui a suivi ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, dit Harry.

-Et pour le reste de l'année ? Demanda Elenna.

-Nous avons été attaqués par Bellatrix, Greyback et d'autres sbires de Voldemort. Dumby n'a rien pu faire car il était allé à la recherche d'un médaillon mais c'est un faux, expliqua Harry.

-Tu penses que c'est un Horcruxe ? Dit Elenna.

-Je pense que oui mais comme Dumbledore ne me fait plus confiance, je n'en sais pas plus, soupira Harry.

-Les mangemorts n'ont rien fait aux élèves au moins ? Demanda Elenna.

-Non mais ils ont ravagé la Grande Salle et détruit la cabane de Hagrid avant de partir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, dit Harry.

-Je vois … je n'ai plus que trente minutes, remarqua-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

-Tu n'as pas d'autres questions ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Non, j'imagine que le reste de l'école va bien et je préfère rentrer avant Dumbledore afin d'être tranquille pour le reste de la soirée, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils quittèrent le salon et Elenna repartit comme elle était venue, escaladant le portail. Harry retourna au salon et attendit le reste de ses amis pour parler de l'année qui allait arriver.

Lorsque Harry vit ses amis entrer dans le Manoir, il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Lucius, Severus avec eux, regardant la pièce.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

-Depuis combien de temps Elenna n'est plus là ? Demanda Severus.

-Une demi-heure. Quelque chose est arrivée ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Lucius soupira en regardant son fils.

-Les aurors sont venus nous voir pour nous informer que le manoir de Dumbledore avait explosé. C'était celui où vivait Elenna et on espérait la voir ici avec toi mais maintenant on s'est où elle est, expliqua Lucius.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Lou.

-Ils ont retrouvé un cadavre dans les décombres et Dumbledore est encore à l'école. C'est forcément son corps, dit Severus.

* * *

petit suspens ! la suite la semaine prochaine !

n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!

à la prochaine


	43. Chapter 40

Salut tout le monde !

On passe directement du coup aux vacances entre la sixième et la septième année. des vacances riches en rebondissements ! merci pour les commentaires d'ailleurs, c'est génial !

 **mamy 83 : merci beaucoup ! on espère qu'il te plaira aussi ce chapitre**

 **adenoide : Tommy ne peut pas se débarrasser de Voldy à cause des Horcruxes, pour le reste, les réponses sont dans ce chap.**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _sortilèges_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 40 :

Le silence dans la pièce était trop suffocant pour les adolescents. Une de leurs amies était morte, morte à cause d'un homme pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Harry déglutit difficilement, retenant ses larmes. Il avait été le dernier à voir Elenna, une fille formidable.

-C'était une fille formidable, dit-il.

-On est vraiment sûr que c'est elle ? Demanda Lou.

-On n'a pas la confirmation du légiste mais Dumbledore a affirmé que c'était la seule personne qui devait venir au manoir aujourd'hui, dit Severus.

-La bombe était pour lui ? Demanda Sophie.

-Oui, Elenna n'est pas assez influente pour être la victime, confirma Lucius.

-Je vais le tuer ! Cria Lou, déterminée à réduire en pièces son directeur.

-On se calme Mademoiselle ! La venger ne sert à rien ! La prévint Severus.

-La ferme ! Elenna était une fille cool mais elle était la plus vulnérable de nous tous et son tuteur n'a pas été foutu de la protéger ! Explosa la jeune fille.

Les adultes ne dirent rien devant les propos justes de l'adolescente. Le silence fut de nouveau pesant quand Twinky passa rapidement devant eux et aménagea les tables de façon à avoir un lit avant de tirer sur le pan de la robe de Severus.

-Monsieur souhaite que monsieur Rogue ausculte la blessée, dit l'elfe.

-La blessée ? Répéta Severus.

-Mais je vous assure que je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! Se plaignit une voix en bas.

-Désolé Mlle Flamel mais votre corps dit le contraire. Votre cheville droite est cassée, vous avez du mal à respirer donc peut-être plusieurs côtes cassées et une blessure à la tempe, résuma Tom en entrant dans la pièce.

Le groupe regarda bêtement le conseiller entrer dans la pièce, suivi de Greyback qui portait Elenna. Elle était en effet très amochée.

-Et à qui la faute ? La bombe aurait dû exploser avant, rappela Elenna.

-Vous êtes rentrée plus tôt. Je ne pouvais pas le prévoir. Remerciez plutôt vos parents pour votre audition développée ou sans cela, vous ne serez pas parmi nous, dit Tom.

Elenna bouda avant de grimacer quand Greyback la déposa sur la table. Elle laissa faire Severus pendant l'examen qui diagnostiqua une cheville cassée, deux côtes fêlées et une petite commotion cérébrale. Elle but rapidement les différentes potions avant de se faire attaquer par ses amis.

-Tu savais pour la bombe ?! Hurlèrent-ils.

-Oui. Le conseiller m'avait avertie mais sur le moment, j'ai oublié, avoua Elenna.

-Tu savais aussi qui il est ? Dit Harry sans se soucier du regard curieux de ses amis.

-Pas vraiment, j'avais des doutes mais je n'étais sûre. Je l'ai découvert quand tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, répondit Elenna.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda Elenna se lever quand Severus la repoussa sur la table.

-Vous n'allez nulle part dans cet état. C'est déjà un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie, la prévint Severus.

-Je vous remercie pour cette attention professeur mais je dois m'en aller ou il va venir me chercher, expliqua Elenna.

-Tu parles de Midori ? Demanda Drago.

-Si seulement c'était possible, soupira la jeune fille.

-Ne me dit pas qu'il est mort ! S'exclama Drago.

-Non, il est resté à la maison, le rassura Elenna.

-Mais qui va venir te chercher alors ? Demanda Hermione.

Elle fut interrompue par Twinky qui entra dans la pièce, un peu hésitant pour se courber devant le conseiller.

-Monsieur, il y a un invité qui souhaite vous voir.

-Je pensais avoir condamné l'entrée du manoir, dit Tom.

-Il est déjà rentré en fait Monsieur. Et Twinky n'a rien pu faire pour l'arrêter, couina l'elfe.

-Comment ça, il est déjà dans le manoir ? Demanda Tom.

-Il a escaladé le portail, répondit Elenna et une autre voix ensemble.

Ils tournèrent tous leurs regards vers la porte où se trouvait un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge qu'eux. Il mesurait facilement 1m85, il avait les cheveux bruns bouclés mais qui tombaient élégamment sur sa nuque et il avait les yeux d'un bleu très vifs. Mais c'était surtout un elfe qui fusillait ouvertement Elenna du regard.

-Je pourrai savoir ce qui t'a prise de te jeter dans un manoir où il y avait une bombe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Écoute Aldaron, j'ai oublié ! Ça arrive à certaines personnes, s'énerva Elenna.

-Tu as oublié ? Est-ce que tu as aussi oublié ton rang Elenna ! Deuxième conseillère de la Confrérie ! Tu y as pensé à ça ? Cria le jeune homme.

-Bien sûr que je sais qui je suis et quelle place j'ai, dit Elenna.

-Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? Les interrompit Hermione.

-Aldaron Moren. Fils du premier conseiller de la communauté des elfes, le présenta Sophie.

-Et je suppose que tu es la fille du chef du clan Akantha. Ravi de faire ta connaissance maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser mais on doit rentrer, annonça Aldaron en prenant Elenna dans ses bras.

-JE PEUX MARCHER ! Cria la jeune fille gênée.

-Non, pas avec une cheville cassée, refusa Aldaron en serrant sa prise.

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes venu chercher en personne Elenna ? Remarqua Hermione.

-C'est ça qui vous dérange. Eh bien, on peut dire que je suis le futur fiancé d'Elenna, annonça Aldaron.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sirius était dans un bar avec sa bière attendant Remus qui devait venir le voir. Greyback avait accepté de le laisser partir au bout d'un an faisant quand même un serment inviolable pour qu'il ne révèle pas l'emplacement du camp. Il finit sa bière quand Remus s'assit enfin à côté de lui. Sirius regarda brièvement son ami qui avait l'air nettement moins fatigué et en meilleure santé.

-Je me trompe ou tu as repris des couleurs ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il semblerait que d'être dans une meute peut avoir des avantages, répondit Remus en prenant une limonade. Et Greyback a accepté que je retourne en ville. Il avait laissé Lou retourner à l'école mais je ne pouvais pas quitter la meute.

-Il était temps mon vieux ! J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais te lâcher ! Plaisanta Sirius.

-Ah ah … et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un chez les Malefoy. Parce que bon, tu charmes tout le monde ou tu trouves quelqu'un à draguer même si la personne n'est pas intéressée.

-À propos, je peux tester quelque chose ?

Sans attendre de réponses, Sirius prit le visage de Remus et l'embrassa. Remus écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea rapidement, le fusillant du regard mais Sirius fit lui aussi une grimace.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Demanda Remus.

-Je ne sais pas, ressentir quelque chose ? Depuis deux ans, je me sens mal à l'aise avec Severus et je voulais savoir si ça arrivait aussi avec toi, expliqua Sirius.

-Et qu'est que tu veux faire avec lui ?

-Je voulais l'embrasser, dit Sirius.

Remus le regarda choqué avec de grands yeux. Sirius prit un autre verre pour cacher sa gêne. Cinq minutes passèrent avant que Remus lâche un petit rire nerveux.

-D'accord … tu te sens bien avec lui ? Demanda Remus.

-Je ne rate jamais une occasion pour le taquiner, rit Sirius.

-Patmol, tu es amoureux. Amoureux de Severus Rogue, en conclut Remus.

Sirius cracha sa bière sur le serveur par surprise. Il s'excusa longuement et donna un pourboire à l'homme pour se faire pardonner avant de foudroyer Remus du regard.

-Amoureux de Snivellus ? As-tu d'autres idées stupides ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Depuis quand ça dure ? Le taquina Remus.

-Je ne dis rien maintenant, bouda Sirius. Mais toi aussi tu vois quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas Nymphadora par hasard ?

Remus grinça des dents et finit sa bière, ne regardant plus son ami.

-Oh mon Dieu, vous l'avez fait ! Je te pensais plus sage que ça Remus, dit Sirius.

-C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus, se défendit Remus.

-Oh c'est beau l'amour … je serai ravi de voir votre enfant si vous en avez un, rit son ami.

-Je n'espère pas, souffla Remus.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sirius.

-Quelqu'un me fait la cour dans la meute et … je peux dire que ça ne me laisse pas indifférent, expliqua Remus.

-Je ne te savais pas coureur de jupons ! Ricana Sirius.

-C'est un homme et si cette relation aboutit, je doute être celui qui …

-REMUS ! Et tu viens tout juste de le faire avec une femme ! Je te donne la médaille d'or des relations compliquées ! Cria Sirius.

-Oh pas la peine de me le dire, grogna Remus. C'est juste que si nous avons un bébé … il peut être lycanthrope et …

-Et tu le prendras avec ta femme et tu l'éduqueras. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es paniqué ? Le coupa Sirius.

-Greyback.

-Oui je sais, c'est le chef de ta meute et qu'il peut t'empêcher de vivre tranquille mais tu vas te battre, l'encouragea Sirius.

-Sirius, c'est lui qui me fait la cour et contrairement à ce que les sorciers peuvent penser, les loups-garous n'aiment pas partager leurs partenaires. Si Tonks a un enfant … il le gardera mais il y aura un combat à mort entre lui et elle, expliqua Remus.

-Putain de merde ! C'est lui, celui qui t'a mordu, qui t'a transformé ? Mais comment tu peux l'aimer ? Il est hideux, gras, con, explosa Sirius.

-Il n'est pas si moche que ça. Il utilise juste un sort pour prendre cette apparence de bête sauvage, remarqua Remus.

-STOP ! Je ne veux en savoir plus. Même si je suis du côté d'Harry, il reste encore un ennemi pour moi, l'arrêta Sirius.

-Ok, parlons de Severus et toi alors ? Tu penses lui dire quand ? Souffla son ami.

-Je me demande s'il ressent la même chose que moi. Je pense savoir la réponse mais je dois faire un test. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide, ricana Sirius.

-Ton fiancé … tu as un fiancé ! Cria Harry.

-Merde, tu étais la seule fille restante et potentiellement la petite amie d'Harry. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu gâches tout Elenna, fut dégoûté Blaise.

-Comment ça « petite amie » ? Demanda Aldaron.

-Blaise est un véritable farceur, rien de sérieux, s'empressa de dire Elenna.

-C'est pour quand le mariage ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Hermione, dit Drago.

Les adultes regardèrent les adolescents se hurler dessus et Aldaron qui tentait de quitter la pièce avec Elenna discrètement. Tom regarda la scène blasé et lança un _Sonorus_ dans toute la pièce.

-ON SE CALME ! ET MR MOREN, VOTRE FEMME NE VA NULLE PART ! ELLE EST NÉCESSAIRE POUR UN PROCÈS ! Dit-il doucement.

Le groupe se tut immédiatement et Aldaron regardait le conseiller avec méfiance.

-Un procès ? Contre qui ?

-Albus Dumbledore. Nous avons une vieille affaire en cours sur lui et votre future femme est un témoin. Cet homme était son tuteur et comme vous l'avez remarqué, il n'est pas là pour savoir si elle va bien, expliqua Tom.

Aldaron resta sceptique un moment, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il finit par poser Elenna sur le canapé.

-Puisqu'il le faut, j'informe le conseil de ce qui vient d'arriver et je reviens te chercher plus tard, dit-il.

-L'informer de quoi ? Demanda Sophie.

-Son père a fait une demande au conseil avant de mourir. Notre peuple reste neutre pendant cette guerre sauf si sa fille est concernée. Elenna a failli y passer et je doute que le conseille laisse passer cela, l'informa Aldaron avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Il va réussir à quitter le manoir condamné ? Fut surpris Olivia.

-Il va escalader le portail et crois-moi, c'est de la rigolade, dit Elenna.

-Elenna, tu as tout un peuple qui tu suis, une armée ? Demanda Drago.

-Pas vraiment, c'est Aldaron qui dirige notre armée. Ma place au sein du conseil ne me permet que de diriger les archers et l'éducation des enfants, expliqua Elenna.

-Mais elle est grande cette armée ? Demanda Tom.

-Euh … 200000 hommes ? Hésita Elenna.

-La vache, c'est énorme ! Dit Olivia.

-Où est-ce que tu vois une vache ? Demanda Blaise.

-C'est une expression moldue Blaise, soupira Hermione.

-Bon, si vous voulez bien retourner dans vos chambres, Mlle Flamel a besoin de repos pour ce qui l'attend demain, ordonna Tom.

-Il y a quelque chose de spécial demain ? Demanda Elenna.

-Oui, le procès contre un vieux fou, sourit cruellement le conseiller.

Le lendemain, Harry se trouvait au premier rang de l'assemblée devant Dumbledore qui faisait face aux jurés. Lucius et Tom se trouvaient aux côtés du Ministre de la Magie et Elenna était assise au banc des témoins. Fudge tapa trois fois sur le socle pour avoir le silence avant de regarder Dumbledore.

-Mr Albus Wilfrick Perceval Bryan Dumbledore, vous êtes accusé pour détention d'information dans l'affaire Sirius Black, avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à avouer ? Annonça le Ministre.

-Qui vous a donné une telle information ? Pas Lucius Malefoy j'imagine ? Dit Dumbledore.

-En effet, il s'agit d'Harry James Potter lui-même, dit Lucius.

-Oh mon pauvre garçon, je vois que vous avez perdu votre esprit, soupira Dumbledore.

Harry sourit à son directeur avec effronterie. Il était tombé dans le panneau une fois avec son air de papy gâteux, il était méfiant cette fois-ci.

-Désolé professeur mais je tiens cette information de source fiable, expliqua-t-il.

-Et de qui ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-De moi-même Dumbledore.

Sirius venait de se lever pour se placer à côté de son filleul. Les ministres regardèrent l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban surpris et un brouhaha envahit rapidement la salle. Fudge réclama trois fois le silence avant de l'obtenir complètement.

-Je suis venu ici de mon plein gré suite à la demande de Cornélius Fudge pour confirmer certains points sur le meurtre des Potter.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense Black ? L'affaire a été classé il y 14 ans, vous avez été jugé …

-Et quand ? Je n'ai jamais eu droit à un procès, vous pouvez vérifier dans vos dossiers, vous ne trouverez rien sur cette affaire, dit Sirius.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil un des conseillers quitter la pièce pour sans doute vérifier les dires de son oncle.

-Soit, supposons que cela est vrai qu'est-ce qui vous innocente ? Demanda Amélia Bones.

-Je pense que le Ministère a trouvé en début d'Été le corps de Peter Pettigrow, homme que tout le monde pensait mort avec une lettre d'aveux, expliqua Sirius.

-C'est vrai que nous venons de récupérer un corps avec une lettre d'aveux … si c'est vraiment Peter Pettigrow, qu'est-ce qu'il a souhaité nous dire ? Demanda un autre Ministre.

-Qu'à la demande de James Potter, Peter Pettigrow est devenu le gardien du secret à ma place, répondit Sirius.

-Mais pour changer de gardien, il faut qu'une personne extérieure fasse le rituel. Qui s'en est occupé ? Demanda Tom avec un soupçon de malice non dissimulée.

-Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard fusilla du regard l'ex-prisonnier qui lui souriait comme un fou, même Tom et Lucius ne dissimulait pas leurs sourires.

-Il ment, affirma Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai qu'un long séjour à Azkaban peut nous faire dire n'importe quoi. C'est pourquoi je lui ai administré du Véritasérum avant de rentrer dans cette pièce devant plusieurs témoins, remarqua Severus.

Le conseil s'indigna du manque de professionnalisme du Ministère pour ne pas avoir vérifié cette affaire mais aussi contre Dumbledore pour avoir gardé des preuves qui auraient évité à Black d'aller en prison. Le conseiller qui était parti revint avec un dossier et le posa à côté de Fudge en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Le corps retrouvé est bien celui de Peter Pettigrow et il n'existe aucun dossier sur l'affaire Potter, déclara Fudge.

Sirius laissa un petit sourire de triomphe s'étaler sur ses lèvres alors que Dumbledore fulminait.

-Il y a forcément une erreur ! Insista-t-il.

-Je regrette mais nous comptons nos dossiers tous les ans et il n'en manque pas, assura Fudge. Mais revenons à la deuxième charge portée contre vous : le délaissement de l'enfant dont vous êtes à charge.

Elenna apparut timidement à côté de Sirius n'aimant clairement pas l'attention qu'on lui accordait.

-Elenna Flamel, pouvez-vous nous dire si votre tuteur était présent avec vous quand il le pouvait ? Demanda Bones.

-Non Madame. Il restait au château ou il assistait à des réunions, je passai la plupart du temps seule ou en présence de Midori, dit Elenna.

-Qui est Midori ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Le demi-frère de mon père. Il m'a retrouvée à mes neufs ans et il reste avec moi depuis, expliqua Elenna.

-En somme, vous vivez plus avec cet homme qu'avec votre tuteur ? Résuma Bones.

-Tout à fait, confirma Elenna.

-Et ces temps-ci ? Êtes-vous allée quelque part ? Demanda Fudge.

-Je suis allée chez mon peuple pendant les vacances d'Été, j'y suis allée de mon plein gré même si je pense que Dumbledore souhaitait quelque chose …

-Comme une alliance ? Supposa Fudge.

-C'est plus que probable, dit Elenna.

-Une dernière chose mademoiselle, il est marqué sur votre dossier que vous êtes un demi-elfe. Comment cela ce fait-il que nous n'avons pas été prévenus de votre condition avant ? Demanda Kingsley.

-Je ne le savais pas moi-même. J'ai perdu mes parents à mes sept ans et ils ne m'en avaient pas parlée. Je ne l'ai appris qu'à mes quinze ans, dit Elenna.

-Merci de votre coopération. Nous allons nous retirer pour délibérer, dit Fudge.

Les jurés quittèrent la pièce et Lucius emmena vite la troupe et surtout Elenna hors de la pièce. Dumbledore ne semblait pas heureux du discours de sa tutelle et il ne voulait surtout pas que la petite reste avec ce fou. Tom était avec les autres du Mangemagot et la décision finale prise par les jurés prit plus d'une heure de débat à son plus grand malheur. Même si le vieux fou avait gardé des informations capitales sur une enquête, le Ministère ne pouvait pas oublier que c'était le héros qui avait arrêté Grindelwald, le plus puissant des mages noirs après Voldemort. Quand ils revinrent dans la salle, Tom afficha un petit sourire qui soulagea Lucius. Fudge réclama le silence et prononça le verdict.

-Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes reconnu coupable pour avoir fait entrave à la justice. Pour cela, vous perdez votre place au Mangemagot ainsi que tout rang dans la politique. Vous n'irez pas à Azkaban mais vous serez surveillé par une élite d'aurors pendant quinze ans. Vous restez directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard mais vous perdez la tutelle d'Elenna Flamel qui sera prise en charge par la personne qu'elle souhaite. Quant à vous Sirius Black, Vous êtes libéré des charges retenues contre vous. Votre statut et votre compte vous est de nouveau accessible.

Fudge leva la séance et Lucius amena tout le monde dehors avant de transplaner au manoir Malefoy.

-Et une bonne chose de faite, j'ai adoré la tête de Dumby, dit Harry.

-Moi aussi, dit Elenna.

-Qui vas-tu choisir comme tuteur du coup ? Demanda Lucius.

-Je pense que je vais demander à Midori. Étant mon oncle, la tutelle ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit la jeune fille.

-Dumbledore est retourné à l'école, je vous recommande de la prudence Elenna, annonça Tom en entrant dans la pièce.

-Il ne peut rien me faire, lui assura Elenna.

-Encore plus si tu acceptes ta place, ajouta Aldaron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Elenna.

-Je suis venu te chercher et annoncer une nouvelle au mage noir : la communauté va réaliser le souhait du père d'Elenna. Nous participerons à la guerre même si nous n'obéissons qu'aux ordres d'Elenna, expliqua Aldaron.

-Seulement à ses ordres ? Répéta Tom.

-Oui, nous ne voulons pas de cette guerre à la base alors n'essayait pas de nous embobiner. Je sais comment vous fonctionnez, dit Aldaron.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard, ne voulant pas céder devant son adversaire.

-Bien, je pense qu'on peut rentrer à la maison ? Je suis fatiguée et je veux ranger le cadeau que Dumbledore m'a offert avant que j'aille te voir Harry, insista Elenna.

Sauf que Tom agrippa sa main et examina l'anneau en or assez abîmé, tenant une pierre taillé verte. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de resserrer son emprise.

-Où as-tu eu cette bague ?

* * *

Bon, vous avez deviné de quelle bague il s'agit ! Et oui, Dumby perd ses pouvoirs dans la politique, la vengeance des Malefoy commencent ainsi que la guerre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la semaine prochaine


	44. Chapter 41

Salut tout le monde !

dernier chapitre avant la chasse aux Horcruxes, et oui, déjà. désolé pour avoir mis du temps pour répondre à vos commentaires mais avec le boulot, on a pas eu le temps. un peu d'action et encore des disputes ... enfin bref, vous verrez bien en le lisant.

 **adenoide : en effet, seuls contre Dumby, ce sera difficile de gagner. il faudra agir avec précaution et oui tu as raison, c'est bien la bague de la mère de Tom.**

 **mamy 83 : c'est vrai que les choses vont évoluer maintenant, les enfants sont devenus grands et il est grand temps de se battre pour gagner la liberté de Gaby ;)**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _Sorts en italique_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 41 :

-Dumbledore me l'a donnée, dit Elenna.

-Quand et dans quel état ? S'énerva Tom.

-Juste avant de quitter l'école au début des vacances, il n'en avait plus besoin et il me l'a offerte. La pierre était terne mais elle n'était pas plus abîmée que cela, répondit la jeune fille.

-Comment a-t-il pu l'avoir ? Ce joyau appartenait à ma mère, continua Tom en prenant la bague.

-C'en est un.

Tom se tourna vers Harry qui regardait toujours la bague.

-C'est un Horcruxe, n'est-ce pas ? Précisa Harry.

-Si c'est le cas, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses …

-Comment ça Mlle Flamel ? Demanda Tom.

-Quand Dumbledore m'a donnée la bague, il a dit qu'il n'en avait plus besoin et qu'il devait en chercher d'autres. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris mais je pense qu'il parlait peut-être de ces objets, expliqua Elenna.

-Tout le monde quitte ce manoir. Lucius, convoque Greyback et qu'il vienne dans cinq minutes dans mon bureau et toi Harry, tu viens avec moi, ordonna Tom.

Severus retourna à l'école mais donna un dossier à Tom pendant que chaque personne retournait chez eux. Aldaron avait emporté Elenna avant que Tom ait fini sa phrase et la famille Malefoy était retournée chez eux non sans donner un regard d'avertissement au conseiller tandis qu'Harry suivit docilement Tom même s'il pouvait voir une aura colérique entourer l'adulte. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, Greyback était déjà là avec deux de ses compagnons.

-Greyback, tu cours avec deux de tes compagnons chez Bellatrix lui demander de me ramener la chose qui est dans son coffre. Je suppose aussi que le vieux fou a dû envoyer ses sbires chercher mes entités, ne les tue pas sauf si il s'approche trop près d'un des objets mais tu peux utiliser la force pour les freiner, commanda Tom.

Greyback quitta le manoir et hurla pour prévenir sa meute. Harry resta devant Tom pas rassuré du tout.

-Combien d'Horcruxe Tom ?

-Six. J'ai décidé qu'un seul était insuffisant et que même si la probabilité de le trouver était faible, je n'aurais plus rien comme sécurité pour garder mon immortalité. Mais plus j'en ai fait et plus j'ai perdu la raison, je voulais plus de pouvoir et je devenais paranoïaque. C'est pour ça que j'ai failli te tuer quand tu étais encore qu'un bébé, dit Tom.

-Et tu en as récupéré ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Oui, ça a commencé après ta quatrième année, plus précisément après le rituel. Les morceaux de mon âme qui étaient contenus dans mes Horcruxes détruits sont revenus dans mon corps, expliqua-t-il.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Fut perdu l'adolescent.

-Comme tout a commencé après notre rituel de liaison, j'ai demandé à Severus d'analyser mon sang. Je partage le même sang que toi et depuis ta 2ème année, ton sang contient du venin de Basilic et des larmes de Phénix. À cause de ces larmes, mon âme s'est reconstruite toute seule. Les Horcruxes ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité puisque qu'avec l'ADN de ces deux créatures, nous sommes devenus éternels. Severus m'a dit qu'on gardera notre apparence à l'âge de quarante ans, expliqua doucement Tom.

-Ok, tu as récupéré lesquels ?

-Le journal, la bague et Nagini, compta Tom.

-Et pour la bague, tu le savais depuis …

-Le début des vacances, termina Tom.

-Et tu n'as pas agi ?! Tom, Dumby a peut-être déjà trouvé un autre Horcruxe ! Et toi, tu restes là, à ne rien faire ! S'exclama Gabriel.

-Il ne les trouvera pas ! Et puis, comment sais-tu que j'ai fait des Horcruxes ? Demanda Tom.

-Savoir manipuler les gens est peut-être un avantage. J'ai berné Slughorn l'an dernier pour savoir pourquoi il parlait si souvent de toi avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. N'empêche que tu frôles la catastrophe Tom, si nous somme éternels comme tu le prétends, on peut encore nous tuer et Dumbledore voudra le faire quand il pensera avoir tué ton âme ! Remarqua Gabriel.

-J'ai envoyé Greyback !

-Il est puissant mais Dumby a des aurors de son côté ! Même avec ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope, je doute qu'il puisse tous les vaincre. Je pense que juste après le procès, il a dû intensifier les recherches. Il va te détruire Tom ! Cria Gabriel.

-Aucun risque ! Les parties de mon âme présentes dans les Horcruxes détruits sont revenues en moi sans dommage. Le Diadème est ici, la coupe est en possession de Bellatrix. Seul le médaillon peut être retrouvé parce que j'ignore où il est ! Hurla Tom.

-Putain Tom, ouvre les yeux et arrête d'être arrogant. Tu es à deux doigts de mourir alors bouge ton cul ! S'énerva Gabriel.

Il fut propulsé par une vague de magie de Tom qui détruisit le bureau, les chaises et un bout de mur. Il atterrit durement contre la bibliothèque qui tomba à moitié sur lui à cause de l'impact. Il crut se prendre une étagère mais Tom l'arrêta à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui. Gabriel se releva et partit vers l'ancienne porte quand la voix glaciale de Voldemort retentit.

-Je sais que Tom t'apprécie morveux mais mêle toi de tes affaires si tu veux vivre.

Gabriel ne répondit et sortit du manoir avant de transplaner chez lui rejoindre son frère. Il devait faire quelque chose que Tom le veuille ou non.

Severus finissait sa potion Polynectar qu'il préparait depuis deux mois. Celle-ci était assez particulière car au lieu de durer une heure, elle devait durer huit heures si on en buvait 20cl. Il baissa le feu sous le chaudron et partit dans la réserve chercher des flacons quand il entendit son matériel se fracasser par terre. Il courut engueuler l'inconscient qui était entré chez lui sans prévenir quand il vit Sirius ramasser le matériel.

-Snivellus ! Je croyais que tu étais parti ! T'inquiète, je n'ai rien cassé et regarde, je les repose au même endroit qu'avant, dit Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Severus.

-Comme je suis un homme libre et que je peux de nouveau habiter chez moi, j'avais décidé d'y faire un tour. Ce n'est plus le quartier général de l'Ordre et il n'y a rien de compromettant. Ils ont tout embarqué pour ne pas laisser de preuves. Mais la maison est triste et je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir pour être avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie, expliqua Sirius.

Severus faillit s'étrangler mais Sirius le prit dans ses bras pour transplaner devant le chaudron baveur.

-Black ! J'AVAIS UNE POTION SUR LE FEU ! Hurla Severus.

-Je le sais très bien, c'est pourquoi je l'ai éteinte Snivellus. Je sais que je suis incompétent dans ce domaine mais je sais quand même qu'il ne faut pas laisser une potion en ébullition sans surveillance, grogna Sirius.

-Mais pourquoi moi ! T'as Remus avec qui passer ton temps ! Insista Severus.

-Pas disponible, il avait quelqu'un d'autre à voir, expliqua Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

-Ah donc tu es au courant …

-Bien sûr que je suis au courant que Remus fréquente Tonks, c'est ma cousine après tout, sourit Sirius.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Severus.

-Bah Remus fréquente Tonks, c'est sa petite amie, expliqua Sirius.

-Ah ! Je vois, dit Severus.

-Bon, on va boire un coup, s'enthousiasma Sirius en traînant Severus avec lui.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus finit son premier verre tandis que Sirius entamait son cinquième verre.

-Ah Sevy ! Hic … je suis content d'être libre … Hihihi, je ne pouvais pas faire ça avant comme Lucius cadenassait sa réserve, dit-il.

Severus soupira encore et lança un _Tempus,_ il avait demandé à Remus de l'aider à ramener Sirius chez lui pour qu'il puisse passer une soirée tranquille. Son espoir arriva quinze minutes plus tard, les cherchant dans le bar.

-Remus ! Par ici ! Cria Severus.

-Désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps mais je devais me débarrasser de Greyback, s'excusa Remus.

-Je m'en fiche, je suis crevé et ce chien galeux me tape sur les nerfs donc on le ramène où tu veux et basta ! Dit Severus.

-Ok, ok, le calma Remus. On le dépose chez les Malefoy et c'est bon.

Ils transplanèrent tous les trois au manoir Malefoy dans la bibliothèque. Severus laissa Sirius s'écraser sur une chaise et il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci resta fermer. Il pesta un moment et demanda à Remus de l'aider quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la salle avec Sirius à moitié ivre mort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Remus ! Paniqua Severus.

-Ne m'en veux pas Sev mais Sirius m'a obligé à faire ça, je suis désolé, couina Remus de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Remus Lupin, tu ouvres cette porte ou je te jure que tu ne vas rester entier ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ton corps sera dédié à l'art des potions, le menaça Severus.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Severus mais Sirius m'a obligé à le faire, répéta Remus en s'éloignant.

Severus pesta contre son ami qui s'éloignait de la porte, ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'un Gryffondor ! Il se dirigea vers les fenêtres mais celles-ci étaient aussi cadenassées. Il pensa à casser la vitre à l'aide d'une chaise quand un poids lourd s'abattit sur son dos.

-Sevy, je t'aime ! Baragouina Sirius.

Severus faillit s'étrangler encore une fois et dégagea l'homme ivre de lui pour mettre un maximum d'espace entre eux.

-Ok, je peux comprendre qu'après seize ans d'abstinence, tu ne tiens plus l'alcool mais ne sors pas de pareilles idioties devant moi, exigea-t-il.

-Des idioties ? Mais c'est la vérité Severus … hic. Au début, je pensais que c'était … juste UNE ATTIRANCE mais … Hic ! Ça fait quatre ans ! Quatre ans que ça dure … tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait hein Sev ? Tu ne sais pas … hic … ce que c'est de vivre à côté de la personne que tu aimes ? Hic … Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'aimer Severus ! Pleura Sirius.

Sirius s'était avancé vers lui, faisant reculer Severus qui réfléchissait à un moyen de calmer Sirius. Quand il finit sa diatribe, Sirius s'affala sur lui pour s'endormir immédiatement. Severus dut agir rapidement pour que l'ivrogne ne tombe pas et il maudit intérieurement Remus pour l'avoir foutu dans ce pétrin.

Remus transplana au camp et se dirigea silencieusement vers sa maison quand Greyback apparut devant lui.

-Il est une heure du matin Remus. Je te conseille de faire plus attention à l'heure et de ne pas rentrer après 23 h, le gronda-t-il.

-Tu m'as presque isolé un an ici alors je pense que mon envie de sortir quand je le souhaite est légitime, se défendit Remus.

Il continua sa route jusqu'à chez lui avec Greyback qui le suivait sans rien dire mais déterminé à continuer cette conversation.

-Remus …

-Lupin ! Insista Remus.

-Très bien _Lupin,_ je ne veux pas te mettre la pression mais il faut que tu sois plus prudent à l'avenir, lui rappela Greyback.

-Et puis merde à la fin, j'ai trahi l'Ordre pour vous rejoindre, je n'ai pas eu de vie privée pendant un an alors maintenant que je peux sortir sans être surveillé, tu me fous la paix ! Déjà que Tonks se pose des questions, grogna Remus.

-Tonks ? Nymphadora Tonks ? La Black qui sert l'Ordre ? Fut surpris Greyback.

Remus le regarda horrifié, comprenant son erreur.

-Oui …

-Et j'imagine que c'est son odeur que je sens sur toi depuis l'Été quand tu rentres au camp ? Supposa Greyback.

Remus jugea nécessaire de ne faire aucuns commentaires donc il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se préparer une salade même si il était une heure du matin et ignora l'alpha qui était dans sa maison. Greyback ne bougea pas et continua à fixer Remus qui n'appréciait vraiment pas son silence.

-Tu couches avec elle ? Dit Greyback.

Remus arrêta de couper ses carottes et posa doucement le couteau sur le plan de travail. La question de Greyback était plus une réponse évidente qu'une véritable question.

-Et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas un couple donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, s'obstina Remus.

-Oh je ne sais pas … peut-être parce que j'ai commencé à te faire la cour et que tu te caches de moi alors qu'avec cette femelle, ça ne te gêne pas ! Gueula Greyback.

-Tu ne me …

-Ne mens pas ! Je sais que tu n'es pas indifférent à mes avances alors ose me mentir et on va voir qui est le lâche ici, le défia Greyback.

-Greyback ! J'aime Nymphadora et tu n'y changeras rien, s'énerva Remus.

Il tourna le dos à son alpha pour hacher ce qu'il restait de ses carottes quand il entendit un grognement sourd derrière lui. Il paniqua et essaya de comprendre pourquoi Greyback faisait ça quand il se rendit compte qu'en disant cela, il avait offensé, voire même désobéi à son alpha. Il se retourna pour présenter ses excuses mais Greyback ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il le plaqua au sol, ses mains bloquant ses épaules et ses jambes autour de son bassin. Remus grogna à la sensation de resserrement sur son corps et en plus Greyback avait pris sa joue pour qu'il tourne son cou pour montrer sa soumission. Remus le foudroya du regard et mordit sa paume. Greyback ne lâcha pas sa prise même s'il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Le loup de Remus fut brièvement satisfait jusqu'à ce que Greyback le gifle. Il couina de douleur sous la puissance du coup et se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même comme il le pouvait. Greyback sourit et il prit la tête de Remus pour la tourner. Sauf que Remus ne s'avoua pas vaincu et pris sa forme de loup-garou pour dégager Greyback. Il entendit Greyback atterrir sans douceur sur le mur mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et courut dans la salle de bain. Avec la transformation, ses vêtements s'étaient déchirés, il redevint humain et enfila un boxeur et un pantalon avant que la porte s'écrase à côté de lui. Greyback était furieux contre lui et Remus ne put s'empêcher de maudire son comportement de Gryffondor. Il s'assit par terre et montra son cou pour calmer Greyback mais l'alpha l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu oses contester mon autorité ? Grogna Greyback.

-Je suis un Gryffondor, je suis têtu … ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Jura Remus.

-Cette odeur est horrible Remus, un mélange de vanille et de cannelle, j'imagine que c'est celle de Tonks ? Dit Greyback.

Il le poussa sous la douche et enclencha l'eau froide. Remus grelotta et essaya de quitter la cabine mais Greyback le maintint et se glissa aussi dans la cabine.

-Que les choses soient bien claires Remus, en tant qu'Alpha, tu me dois le respect et quand je te dis quelque chose, tu le fais. En plus, je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartient ! Le prévint Greyback.

Il n'attendit pas de réponses de la part de Remus et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser bestial. Il avait voulu prendre son temps avec Remus mais il était allé chercher ailleurs et même coucher avec une femme, son loup ne pouvait pas le laisser indemne. Remus fut d'abord surpris par le baiser mais il y participa rapidement, se collant contre Greyback qui avait encore une chaleur corporelle nettement plus préférable que la température glaciale de l'eau. Greyback finit par les sortir de la douche et il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre avec Remus accroché à lui quand une voix retentit dans la maison.

-Remus ? Tu es là ?!

Remus gela et courut à la cheminée pour voir le visage de Tonks dans le feu.

-Tonks ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu sais que j'ai été malade ce mois-ci. Je suis allée voir le médicomage et il vient de me rendre mes examens … je suis enceinte Remus ! Hurla-t-elle.

Remus déglutit durement, il était père. Il allait avoir un enfant avec une femme qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'il aimait enfin, il n'en était plus très sûr. Et en plus, il avait Greyback, il était dans la merde. Il félicita rapidement Tonks et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Quand l'appel fut terminé, il se retourna vers Greyback qui avait écouté.

-Félicitations je suppose, dit-il. Mais je te préviens Remus, je ne partage pas, si cette femme doit mourir pour que je t'aie alors je le ferai.

Il quitta la maison sans rien ajouter d'autre, laissant Remus au bord de la panique.

Gabriel rentra au manoir Malefoy et courut dans sa chambre pour sauter sur le lit. Il prit un coussin et l'envoya sur le mur, sifflant des insultes à Tom en Fourchelangue. Drago et Hermione ouvrirent lentement la porte et le regardèrent un peu inquiets.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Gabriel ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, je dois m'occuper d'un homme qui a le double de mon âge, Grommela Gabriel en sortant sa valise.

-Gaby, on part dans deux semaines seulement, soupira Drago.

-Je ne vais pas à Poudlard, je pense que ça va être comme une année sabbatique, dit Gabriel.

-Quoi ?! Pas question ! C'est l'année où on passe nos ASPIC, il est hors de question que tu rates cette année ! Hurla Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas Mione ! Dumbledore chasse les Horcruxes de Tom et ce con ne se bouge pas le cul et …

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ? Demanda Drago.

-Une entité maléfique dans laquelle tu enfermes une partie de ton âme. Tom s'en est servi plusieurs fois mais il n'a pas pris de précaution et il est devenu Voldemort, expliqua Gabriel.

-Son âme ? Et il ne veut pas la récupérer ? Fut étonnée Hermione.

-Si, comme il est devenu immortel grâce à mon sang, la destruction des Horcruxes n'aura aucun effet sur lui. Son âme revient intacte dans son corps et à part s'évanouir, il ne risque rien. Mais Dumbledore n'est pas au courant de tout ça et il veut toujours le tuer, paniqua Gabriel.

-Gabriel ! Te rends-tu compte que tu es prêt à sacrifier une année scolaire pour sauver un mage noir ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Mione ! Il faut …

-Non Gabriel, tu as toujours le choix, refusa Hermione.

-JE L'AIME ! Cria Gabriel.

Sa révélation choqua Hermione qui resta bouche bée tandis que Drago soupira devant l'évidence de la situation. Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple relation platonique entre son frère et le conseiller comme il l'avait souhaité.

-Drago, aide-moi à raisonner ton frère, la supplia Hermione.

-Désolé Mione mais Gaby m'a aidé à comprendre mes sentiments envers toi et puis, je pense que cet amour n'est pas récent entre eux. Et même si ça me tue de le dire, tant qu'il rend mon frère heureux, je ne peux rien faire, soupira Drago.

-Très bien, désespéra Hermione.

Elle quitta la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

-Depuis quand Gaby ? Demanda Drago.

-Je ne sais pas. Avant la rentrée ? Quand il m'a sauvé la vie pour la première fois ? Je sais juste que ça s'est amplifié avec le Tournoi, Avoua Gabriel.

-Et même après ce qui est arrivé ? Il a failli te tuer plusieurs fois, lui rappela son frère.

-Je l'aime Drago. Je ne peux rester ici à ne rien faire, répéta Gabriel.

-Je sais que je vais le regretter mais je suis prête à faire des sacrifices, dit Hermione en revenant dans la pièce.

-Prête à faire quoi ? Demanda Drago.

-À vous suivre dans vos délires. J'ai pris quelques affaires que j'ai mises dans le sac, vous pouvez y mettre les vôtres et pensez à prendre des vêtements moldus, expliqua Hermione.

Les jumeaux coururent dans leurs chambres prendre de quoi s'habiller pour une durée indéterminée avant de tout mettre dans le sac d'Hermione.

-Un sort d'agrandissement ? Dit Drago.

-Oui, confirma Hermione.

-Je t'aime, souffla Drago en l'embrassant.

-Ah non, je ne veux pas voir ça ou vous trouvez en train de le faire si on habite dans la même tente, grimaça Gabriel.

-T'inquiète pas Gabriel. Je vais m'assurer personnellement que ton frère va se tenir à carreau en ta présence, lui promit Hermione en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son petit ami.

-Où loge-t-on ? Changea de sujet Drago. Je me doute que nous allons devoir camper mais il doit bien y avoir un Horcruxe en ville, peut-être proche d'ici.

-J'ai ma petite idée, sourit Gabriel.

-Enlève ce sourire de ton visage Gaby, tu fais peur, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-On va vivre chez Sirius. Étant libre, sa maison lui appartient et l'Ordre du Phénix a dégagé. Il pourrait y vivre mais il a quelque chose à faire avec oncle Sev donc il préfère rester à la maison. La place est donc libre et inhabitée. On peut y vivre sans se soucier des autres, dit Gabriel.

-Mais les Black ont un elfe de maison, non ? Paniqua Hermione.

-Je suis à moitié Black, Kreattur m'obéira, la rassura Drago.

-Bon, on part ce soir, décida Gabriel.

Le lendemain, Voldemort entra furieux chez les Malefoy avec les jumeaux Weasley. Lucius posa sa tasse de café par précaution.

-Vous souhaitez quelque chose monsieur ?

-Un chocolat chaud avec des petits fours ! Crièrent les jumeaux.

-Servez-vous, dit Narcissa.

-Où sont tes fils ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Ils sont partis tôt ce matin avec Hermione. Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucius.

-Ryry semble s'améliorer de jour en jour, ricana Fred.

-Ils ont décidé de se débrouiller tous seuls alors que j'ai envoyé une équipe ! Gueula Voldemort en jetant une lettre sur la table.

Lucius la déplia et lut le contenu.

 _Mon pauvre Tom,_

 _Comme tu as décidé de ne pas te bouger le cul, j'ai pris les devants avec Drago et Hermione. Je suis parti avec eux dans le but de trouver les Horcruxes avant ton équipe et l'Ordre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien entouré et inutile de prévenir mes parents, nous sommes partis la veille._

 _Je sais je t'aime aussi._

 _Gabriel_

* * *

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne tient pas compte des avertissements des autres, ils vous devancent et vous ne pouvez plus rien faire sans paraitre con. _  
_

Gabriel prend les devants mais Tom ne va pas se laisser faire, il va aussi avoir son mot à dire.

à la semaine prochaine !


	45. Chapter 42

Salut tout le monde!

Bienvenue dans la dernière ligne droite et dans la chasse aux Horcruxes, on verra bien comment notre trio va s'en sortir !

Merci pour les commentaires, cela nous fait extrêmement plaisir !

 **Adenoide : tu as bien résumé les choses et on a une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Gabriel est définitivement gabriel à partir de maintenant, fini les changement de prénoms entre les différents personnages, maintenant c'est Gabriel et plus Harry (sauf pour les personnes qui ne savent pas la vérité)**

 **mamy 83 : ça va en effet chauffé pour gaby mais pour tout de suite, on va le laisser tranquille pour le moment ;)**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _Sortilèges en italique_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 42 :

- _Alohomora !_

La porte du 42 rue Square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit, laissant Drago, Gabriel et Hermione entrer dans l'appartement. Ils allèrent dans le salon et posèrent leurs affaires, soulagés d'être arrivés.

-Je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas de sécurité. Je pensais à un mécanisme d'auto-défense ou quelque chose du genre, remarqua Hermione.

-L'Ordre a dégagé rapidement et comme Siri est de notre côté, il n'a pas pris la peine de protéger l'endroit, supposa Drago.

Hermione n'était pas convaincue mais elle laissa tomber et alla dans la cuisine. Gabriel monta à l'étage repérer les chambres quand il entendit Hermione crier. Il descendit les escaliers et rejoint ses amis dans la cuisine où il vit un être vraiment indésirable.

-Kreattur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Drago.

-Jeunes maîtres, Kreattur capturait le voleur qui a osé entrer dans la noble demeure des Black, se justifia l'elfe de maison.

-Un intrus ? Quel intrus ? Demanda Hermione.

-Sale Sang-de-bourbe, déchet immonde, l'insulta Kreattur.

-Fais très attention à ce que tu dis Kreattur. On n'insulte pas impunément à une future Malefoy, le menaça Drago.

-Maître ? Une Malefoy ? Kreattur est contre …

-Tu as peut-être été dorloté par ta maîtresse Kreattur mais ton maître c'est moi maintenant alors un peu de respect pour ma future femme, le coupa Drago.

-Ta future femme ? Répéta Gabriel.

Kreattur se pinça les lèvres tandis que Gabriel remarqua que l'appartement était trop vide.

-Quelqu'un est venu avant nous ici Kreattur, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui maître Gabriel, un voleur, un moins que rien est venu ici. Il a pris plusieurs objets avant que Kreattur puisse le chasser, grogna Kreattur.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Drago.

-Fletcher … Mondingus Fletcher, cracha Kreattur.

-Va le chercher, ordonna Gabriel.

L'elfe de maison fit une grimace mais il disparut pour accomplir la tâche de son maître.

-Génial les garçons mais pourquoi on est venu ici exactement ? Demanda Hermione.

-Peut-être qu'on va trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Oncle Regulus était un fidèle du Mage noir et seul ces affaires sont ici, espéra Drago.

-Et Mondingus travaille avec Dumby, d'une pierre deux coups, conclut Gabriel.

-Merde ! On est quel jour les garçons ? Demanda Hermione.

-Mercredi, pourquoi ? Répondit Drago.

-J'ai été invitée au mariage de Charlie Weasley et de Fleur Delacour. Je sais que c'est étrange mais les jumeaux ont été invités et Molly ne me déteste pas. Je serai en sécurité tant que je reste avec Fred et George, expliqua Hermione.

-Et je parie que tu leur as promis de venir, dit Gabriel.

-C'est à peu près ça, dit Hermione penaud.

-Mione, ça va être rempli de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. T'imagines si jamais quelque chose de grave arrive, ils vont t'accuser, insista Drago.

-J'ai promis de me rendre à ce mariage et j'y vais ! Charlie est neutre dans ce conflit et la France n'est pas mêlée à cette guerre. C'est un terrain neutre, dit Hermione.

-Laisse tomber Dray, c'est une Gryffondor bornée. Elle ira même si on le lui interdit, soupira Gabriel.

Hermione hocha la tête et monta à l'étage prendre une douche. Elle allait devoir trouver une robe et faire un planning pour le lendemain. Supporter toute une armada d'adultes qui vont parler de la politique peut être très ennuyeux.

Hermione Granger, fille de parents moldus et âgée de 17 ans se faisait royalement chier. Elle était restée au comptoir depuis quinze bonnes minutes toute seule avec son verre de champagne pour se consoler. Les jumeaux avaient du retard et même si Luna était présente avec son père, elle était partie dans une discussion sur les Nargoles qu'Hermione avait préférée éviter. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin et elle regarda la foule avancer devant elle sans se préoccuper de Ron qui la regardait sans arrêt.

-Eh bien Mione, Dray t'a laissé y aller toute seule ? Je suis déçu, couina George à côté d'elle.

-Très drôle, ricana Hermione. Je suis ici contre leur gré donc évitez d'en parler ou vous disparaissez en moins de deux.

-Oulà mais tu es enragée ma parole, tu t'es fâchée avec lui ? S'inquiéta Fred.

-Non mais votre petit frère me regarde depuis tout à l'heure comme si j'étais un bout de viande, fulmina la jeune fille.

-Oh ! Rassure-toi, la fête est bientôt terminée de toute façon, sourit George.

-Je n'aime pas ce sourire les garçons, dit Hermione.

-Il se peut que notre patron a été informé de cette fête et …

-… nous avons trafiqué la sécurité pour qu'il puisse tout casser avec ses fidèles, finit Fred.

-Ça commence d'ailleurs, remarqua George.

Hermione se retourna, guettant un mangemort qui allait apparaître devant elle quand Dumbledore entra précipitamment pour aller la voir.

-Miss Granger, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vous voir.

-Mr le directeur, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici non plus, dit Hermione.

-Je souhaiterai vous parler en privé Miss Granger. J'ai envie de connaître votre opinion sur ce mariage qui est une belle réussite, insista Dumbledore en l'éloignant des jumeaux.

Hermione ne broncha pas et attendit que le directeur trouve un coin potable pour leur discussion afin de voir toutes les issues possibles en cas d'attaque.

-Alors Miss Granger ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-J'avoue que ce mariage est réussi pour une période comme la nôtre. Se marier pendant une guerre montre que Charlie et Fleur placent leur amour avant la guerre et …

-Je ne parlai pas de ça Hermione mais du médaillon. Vous l'avez trouvé n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue à ce mariage, c'est juste pour nous narguer, la coupa Dumbledore.

-Le médaillon ? Vous parlez de celui de Salazar Serpentard ? Demanda Hermione.

-Alors vous l'avez bien trouvé mais ce n'est que partie remise et dites bien à Harry qu'il ne pourra pas protéger éternellement Tom, la prévint Dumbledore.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire quand une explosion et des cris retentirent. Elle courut rejoindre les autres quand elle fut attrapée par une masse noire qui l'emporta en dehors de la jumeaux la déposèrent rapidement et la saluèrent avant de retourner dans la tente. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps et courut en dehors des protections pour transplaner armée de sa baguette. Elle courut aussi vite que possible, se frayant un chemin entre les ombres qui l'entourait et jetant des sorts si jamais un mangemort s'intéressait à elle de trop près. Elle était à deux mètres de la zone quand elle trébucha et tomba par terre. Elle grommela et siffla de douleur mais quelqu'un l'aida à se lever, elle allait le remercier quand elle vit que son sauveur était Lucius Malefoy.

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et où sont les garçons ? Cria-t-il.

Hermione déglutit et essaya de trouver un mensonge approprié tandis qu'elle voyait derrière Lucius Voldemort qui la regardait depuis un long moment. Heureusement, un sort jaillit entre Lucius et elle, permettant à Hermione de s'enfuir de la bataille.

Drago était à côté de son frère sur le banc de piano, leurs mains se promenaient sur le clavier jouant une des vieilles compositions qu'ils avaient trouvées. Hermione leur avait promis de rentrer avant minuit et il était une heure du matin. Drago faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer mais Gabriel n'était pas dupe donc il avait essayé de trouver un truc pour garder son frère occupé. C'est quand la porte d'entré claqua que Drago bondit pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément devant Gabriel qui était mal à l'aise.

-Vous aviez promis de ne pas vous rouler de pelles, leur rappela-t-il.

Mais Drago s'en fichait et continua à embrasser sa petite amie sans se soucier de l'inconfort de son frère. Gabriel les fuit littéralement en allant dans sa chambre se coucher pour ne pas interrompre ses amis qui avaient besoin de se défouler.

-Ils auraient pu prendre une chambre quand même, grommela Gabriel avant de dormir la tête sous l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, Gabriel essayait de ne pas plonger la tête dans son bol. Même si sa chambre était éloignée de celle de son frère, ce n'était pas suffisant, il conseillera plus tard à Sirius insonoriser les pièces. Il alla chercher un verre pour se servir un jus de fruit et vérifier la cuisson de ses œufs quand Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Salut Gabriel, Bien dormi ? Demanda son frère.

Gabriel les foudroya du regard et Drago comprit que la question était stupide.

-Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question si ça ne vous dérange pas. Quant à toi Hermione, tu avais promis que vous vous tiendrez à carreau, on vous a tous entendus dans tout l'immeuble, siffla Gabriel.

-Mais Gabriel, tu peux comprendre que …

-Pas un mot Drago. Comment était le mariage Hermione ? Le coupa Gabriel.

-EH bien … la cérémonie était bien, le buffet était bien garni, le robe de Fleur était …

-Pas ça ! Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a posée un problème ? S'impatienta Gabriel.

Le couple frissonna à la mauvaise humeur de leur ami, ne jamais déranger le sommeil de Gabriel si vous ne voulez pas un ours au réveil.

-Il m'a interpellée à la fin. Il m'a demandée si j'étais venue ici juste pour me moquer d'eux pour avoir trouver un médaillon, expliqua-t-elle.

-Un médaillon ? L'un des Horcruxes serait un médaillon ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Il a parlé du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, précisa Hermione.

-Ça peut être possible. Tom est le descendant de Salazar, il a très bien pu enfermer un bout de son âme dedans, réfléchit Gabriel.

-Très bien mais vous savez à quoi il ressemble ce médaillon ? Vous êtes de Serpentard après tout, demanda Hermione.

-Si je me souviens bien, il est assez banal, en or massif avec un S gravé de chaque côté, se rappela Drago.

-En or massif et vous dites qu'il est banal ! Couina Hermione.

-Respire Hermione. C'est bien tout ça mais où est-ce qu'on va le trouver ce médaillon ? Désespéra Gabriel.

-Dobby a peut-être la solution maître Gabriel ! Cria Dobby.

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent en entendant l'elfe de maison qui avait transplané juste devant eux, suivi par Kreattur.

-Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C e n'est pas nos parents qui t'ont envoyé ? Espéra Drago.

-Monsieur et Madame ne sont pas au courant de ma venue ici maître Drago mais si vous y tenez, Dobby peut les prévenir, assura Dobby.

-NON ! Hurlèrent-ils.

-Où est le voleur Kreattur ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Au chemin de traverse mais quand Kreattur allait attraper ce misérable, Dobby a sauté sur Kreattur et Kreattur devait le conduire jusqu'aux jeunes maîtres, expliqua Kreattur.

-Eh bien, allez le chercher tous les deux, les pressa Drago.

Les deux elfes de maison se dépêchèrent de déguerpir pour aller chercher le voleur.

-Est-on sûr que Fletcher nous dira quelque chose d'intéressant ? Je veux dire, nous ne savons rien de ce médaillon et peut-être que Voldemort le détient, supposa Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas sûr mais j'ai demandé à Sirius s'il avait un frère. Il a mis du temps à me dire que son frère, Regulus était un mangemort mais il a trahi Voldemort en emportant quelque chose avec lui. J'en ai parlé avec père et il m'a expliqué qu'il était très proche du Seigneur du Ténèbres et quand il s'est enfui, Voldemort était dans une colère noire et il jurait que s'il le retrouverait, il aurait sa peau. C'est ce qui arriva malheureusement mais Voldemort n'a pas pu récupérer ce que Regulus lui avait volé mais c'était aussi important que le journal que j'ai détruit en deuxième année. Si Mondingus l'a vu et que c'est vraiment en or alors c'est sûr qu'il l'a volé pour le revendre, expliqua Gabriel.

Drago haussa les épaules et retourna dans le salon tandis qu'Hermione alla à l'étage fouiller la chambre de Regulus pour peut-être y trouver une note. Gabriel resta là, attendant les deux elfes de maisons qui revinrent dans le garde-manger avec un petit homme gras et trapu. Drago et Hermione revinrent dans la cuisine pour empêcher Mondingus de fuir mais ayant plus de force, il passa sans problème mais Hermione sortit sa baguette et visa le voleur.

- _Immobilus !_

Mondingus se fixa dans une position de marathonien sans équilibre et il finit par s'écrouler sans grâce par terre. Gabriel et Drago le ramena pour le ligoter sur une chaise et demandèrent à Hermione de le libérer. Kreattur et Dobby s'étaient rapprochés de la scène et commencèrent à tourner autour du voleur qui essayait de se détacher.

-Vous êtes bien Mondingus Fletcher ? Demanda Drago.

-Bien sûr Mr Malefoy mais puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici ? Paniqua Fletcher.

-Vous êtes venu dans cette maison peu de temps après que l'Ordre du Phénix ait quitté cet endroit et l'elfe de maison qui vit ici est formel, il vous a reconnu comme étant l'intrus qui a osé venir dans la maison des Black, l'accusa Hermione.

-Oh mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes la jeune fille qui a été interpellée par un mangemort au mariage d'un des fils Weasley … et comment une vermine comme cet elfe dégoûtant a pu me reconnaître ! S'indigna Fletcher.

Le commentaire ne plut pas à Kreattur qui claqua des doigts, transformant les cheveux de Fletcher en des cheveux de clown vert fluo.

-Bravo Kreattur, c'est un choix original, le félicita Hermione.

-Kreattur ne mérite pas l'attention de Mlle Granger, souffla Kreattur.

-Quel mangemort Hermione ? Demanda Drago.

-Avez-vous volé un médaillon en or massif Mr Fletcher ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Ce médaillon en or massif ! Merlin si j'avais su, je l'aurais vendu le triple …

-Vous avez osé vendre un objet appartenant à Maître Regulus ! Pesta Kreattur en sautant au cou de Fletcher.

-Du calme Kreattur, le calma Gabriel. Peux-tu me décrire le médaillon de ton maître ?

-Kreattur n'oubliera jamais cet objet maître Gabriel. Il était en or massif mais assez simple avec comme seule gravure un S de chaque côté. Maître Regulus l'a donné à Kreattur avant que le Mage Noir ne vienne le chercher et il avait ordonné à Kreattur de détruire l'objet si jamais il se faisait attraper. Kreattur a tout essayé pour détruire cet objet mais il y a quelque chose d'obscur en lui, Kreattur est désolé pour son manque de compétences monsieur. Après cela la nuit dernière, ce voleur a cambriolé la maison des Black et il s'est emparé du bijou avant que Kreattur puisse faire quelque chose, couina Kreattur.

-Tout va bien Kreattur, cet objet renferme juste une âme brisée et son propriétaire souhaite la récupérer, le consola Gabriel.

-J'imagine que vous avez dû le vendre à prix d'or non ? Demanda Hermione à Fletcher.

-À prix d'or ? Vous plaisantez, je me suis fait prendre par un de ces dérangés du Ministère. Une grosse femme rose, celle qui a récupéré son poste auprès du Ministre d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Elle m'a promis de ne pas me mettre en tôle si je lui donnai le médaillon en question et que je filai sans me faire remarquer, se maudit Fletcher.

-Une femme en rose ? Elle ne ressemblerait pas à un crapaud, petite et un peu joufflu, demanda Drago.

-Oui c'est ça ! Vous la connaissez n'est-ce pas ? Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrer, paniqua le voleur.

-Jane Dolorès Ombrage, soupira le trio.

-Au moins, on sait où chercher, dit Hermione.

-Et comment on rentre dans le ministère ? Demanda Gabriel.

-J'ai ma petite idée, papa est un employé du ministère et vous vous souvenez en deuxième année quand Ron et les autres ont utilisé du Polynectar pour entrer dans notre dortoir. Si on arrive à récupérer un cheveu de nos parents et qu'on réussisse à faire cette potion, on pourra infiltrer le Ministère et chercher Ombrage pour trouver le médaillon, résuma Drago.

-Ce serait astucieux, confirma Gabriel.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter ? Le garçon qui doit nous débarrasser de Vous-savez-qui ! Balbutia Fletcher.

Gabriel se retourna vers le voleur toujours présent dans la pièce avec un petit sourire complice. Il s'assit en face de lui et prit sa baguette pour la poser sur sa tempe.

-Je ne suis pas Harry Potter Mr Fletcher. Je suis Gabriel Malefoy, frère jumeau de Drago Malefoy et le second fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy mais ça, vous allez l'oublier ainsi que ce que nous avons dit jusqu'à présent. _Oubliette !_ Souffla Gabriel.

Il regarda l'homme perdre la mémoire avant de se tourner vers Dobby.

-Ramène-le au chemin de Traverse Dobby et peux-tu rapporter des vêtements de nos parents aussi ?

-Tout de suite maître Gabriel, dit Dobby.

Il sauta sur le voleur et disparut rapidement de la pièce tandis que Kreattur partit préparer le déjeuner. Drago et Hermione étaient allés mettre la table dans le salon silencieusement. Ils ne comprenaient ce que Gabriel voulait avec les habits de ses parents. Quand Dobby revint avec les vêtements, Gabriel les prit et congédia l'elfe puis il commença à inspecter la robe de sa mère.

-On peut savoir ce que tu cherches ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il faut un cheveu pour qu'on puisse se métamorphoser et je ne vois pas comment on peut faire pour récupérer un cheveu de nos parents sans qu'on les croise et qu'on se fasse arrêter. Mais heureusement, des cheveux on en perd et où est-ce qu'on en laisse le plus ? Expliqua Gabriel.

-Sur nos vêtements ! Tu es génial Gaby ! S'exclama Drago.

-Ça m'arrive de l'être.

Un mois plus tard, Gabriel et Hermione était dans leur chambre respective avec un flacon de Polynectar avec un cheveu du parent qu'ils allaient devenir pour une heure. Drago avait juste mis ses plus beaux vêtements pour se rendre au Ministère. Ils avaient tous les trois convenu que la famille Malefoy se rende au Ministère avec leur aîné afin de lui montrer chaque département et passer voir Ombrage pour récupérer un formulaire d'inscription pour que Drago puisse faire son stage au sein du département des affaires étrangères. Hermione prendrait la place de Narcissa et Gabriel serait Lucius. Au début, Gabriel était contre parce que Drago et Hermione formaient un couple et que Drago serait mieux dans le rôle du père mais Drago refusa car si jamais ils tombaient sur quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, Gabriel ne saurait pas quoi dire, sans parler que Gabriel ne voulait pas travailler au Ministère. Gabriel grommela une dernière fois avant de boire un maximum de la potion avant de sentir une nausée. Cette potion avait vraiment un goût horrible et la consistance était dégueulasse. Il attendit devant le miroir que son corps se transforme entièrement avant de s'habiller et rejoindre les autres dans l'entrée.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas plus qu'un autre jour mais quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! Dit Hermione.

-Bon ben on y va père et mère, les taquina Drago avant de transplaner.

( Attention, à partir de ce moment-là, on prend les noms de Lucius et Narcissa mais il s'agit toujours de Gabriel et Hermione sous l'effet du Polynectar )

Arrivés au Ministère, le trio se dépêcha de rejoindre le hall principal pour prendre l'ascenseur. Ils se mirent au fond de la cabine et attendirent d'arriver au sous-secrétariat. Ils s'agrippèrent aux barres métalliques pour ne pas tomber quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième étage et laissa entrer Ombrage.

-Mais quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici Lucius. Auriez-vous vu Mafalda ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, pas à ma connaissance. Vous tombez bien Dolorès, avec la fin des vacances et la dernière année scolaire de mon fils, je souhaitais remplir un formulaire d'inscription pour un stage au département des affaires étrangères, expliqua Lucius.

-Oh vous avez bien fait de venir ici, j'allais justement à mon bureau. Je peux vous remplir un formulaire si vous le voulez, ce sera plus rapide, sourit Dolorès.

-Cela serait une bonne idée Lucius et tu sais que je déteste attendre en plus dans les files d'attente, dit Narcissa.

-Mais certainement je vois que vous avez un sens pratique des affaires. Vous devez être fier de votre femme Lucius, le complimenta Dolorès.

-Sans aucun doute, dit Lucius.

La famille Malefoy suivit Dolorès dans son bureau rempli d'assiettes à chat et de papier peint rose. Ils s'assirent devant le bureau attendant Dolorès qui allait chercher un formulaire d'inscription.

-Vous avez vu le médaillon ? Souffla Drago.

-Autour de son cou, il dépasse de son écharpe en forme de chat, dit Narcissa.

-Bon, on invente un mensonge ? Demanda Drago.

-Il y a un problème mon trésor ? Demanda Ombrage à Drago.

-Mon fils à vu votre médaillon et il se pose des questions sur son authenticité, expliqua Lucius.

-Mon médaillon ? Le vendeur m'a pourtant certifiée qu'il était en or massif ! S'exclama Ombrage.

-Malheureusement ma chère, ce bijou appartient à ma famille depuis des générations et il n'y a même pas une semaine, un voleur est venu cambrioler l'appartement de mon cousin et le médaillon est introuvable depuis, expliqua Narcissa en regardant le médaillon.

-Oh Merlin ! Je suis navrée, je ne pensais pas que cet objet vous appartenait. Je … je vous le rends, bafouilla Dolorès en arrachant presque le médaillon de son cou.

-Merci Dolorès, maintenant on va vous laisser à vos affaires et merci pour votre aide avec le formulaire d'inscription, la salua Lucius.

-Je vous en prie, dit Dolorès.

La famille Malefoy quitta son bureau et courut dans l'ascenseur qui se fermait.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Deux minutes, ça va être impossible de traverser le hall sans se faire repérer alors on ne dit rien et on ne fait rien de suspect, dit Hermione.

Ombrage courut avec le dossier de Drago en direction de l'administration quand elle aperçut le conseiller Jedusor avec Lucius.

-Mr Jedusor, Mr Malefoy. Mme Malefoy est retournée à la maison ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Narcissa est restée à la maison Ombrage, dit Lucius.

-Mais non, vous venez de remplir un formulaire pour votre fils il y a même pas cinq minutes avec votre femme et lui, fut perdue Ombrage.

-Et que voulaient-ils ? Demanda Jedusor.

-Un formulaire d'inscription pour un stage au département des affaires étrangères et ils ont récupéré mon médaillon en disant qu'il appartenait à Sirius Black, expliqua Ombrage.

-En or massif et avec un S gravé ? Gronda Tom.

-Euh oui mais …

-C'est vos fils et votre belle-fille Lucius ! Je vous jure que si je les attrape, ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure ! Cria Tom en partant en direction du hall d'entrée.

Comme l'avait prédit Hermione, Gabriel et elle reprirent leurs formes originelles quand l'ascenseur arriva au hall d'entrée.

-Pas de gestes brusques et on prend la première cheminée, souffla Hermione. Ils marchèrent rapidement vers la première cheminée quand l'alarme retentit dans le Ministère. Drago prit sa baguette et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, il vit Tom avec son poing enfoncé dans l'alarme.

-Harry !

Gabriel tourna la tête et vit Ginny accompagnée de son frère et de Maugrey juste à côté d'eux. Gabriel prit le bras de son frère et d'Hermione et courut dans la dernière cheminée active. Quand ils disparurent, Maugrey quitta le Ministère avec les enfants afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du conseiller tandis que Lucius rejoignit Tom.

-Ils se sont échappés, dit Lucius.

Le sourire sadique sur le visage du conseiller et ses yeux rouges furent suffisant à Lucius pour ne pas ajouter une quelconque remarque.

-Tu tiens à ton deuxième fils ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr …

-Alors tu me le laisseras quand on les retrouvera, certaines choses doivent être dites entre ton fils et moi, ricana Tom.

Lucius acquiesça et retourna à son bureau avec le ricanement du conseiller en tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait avec son fils et son patron mais quelque chose lui disait que ça allait mal finir.

* * *

Et un horcuxe de récupérer, être aventurier c'est franchement crevant et dangereux ! bienvenue dans leur septième année !

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la semaine prochaine !


	46. Chapter 43

Salut tout le monde !

on a atteint les 200 commentaires ! Merci beaucoup ! ça fait vraiment plaisir !

on ne s'attendait pas autant de commentaires pour une première fanfiction et en plus, elle n'est pas finie. encore une fois merci beaucoup !

Mais bon, après le moment d'euphorie, revenons sur terre. Retour au bercail pour notre trio et petite confrontation. rien de bien grave mais les choses se corsent !

 **Adenoide : pas faux mais le risque était que si Gabriel s'était transformé en Tom et Drago en Lucius. ce serait suspect de vois Narcissa avec eux comme elle ne travaille pas au Ministère. et même si il y a Drago et qu'Ombrage déteste les enfants, elle ne peut pas se plaindre comme Lucius a de l'influence sur le Ministre.**

 **mamy 83 : merci beaucoup ^^. et oui, on se rapproche de la fin. ça fait mal quand on y pense.**

 **Mariana : merci beaucoup, ça nous fait très plaisir !**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 **Horcruxe**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 43 :

De retour au Square Grimmaurd, Hermione et Gabriel se changèrent rapidement avant de rejoindre Drago dans la cuisine. Le médaillon était sur la table, immobile et Drago était assez perplexe.

-Comment une âme a pu devenir si sombre ? Demanda-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles ? Ne comprit pas Hermione.

-Pendant que vous vous changiez, j'ai examiné le médaillon. Son contenu est, je ne sais pas comme le nommer tellement c'est obscur, expliqua Drago.

-Tom m'a expliqué qu'en fragmentant son âme, son état mental se détériorait, peut-être que ce bout d'âme renferme un mauvais sentiment, se rappela Gabriel.

-Est-il au courant ? Déglutit Hermione.

-J'en doute, il a commencé à un jeune âge et avec toute cette puissance, il n'a pas été en mesure de s'arrêter. Slughorn m'avait expliqué que c'était extraordinaire qu'il soit encore capable de travailler dans ces conditions sans tout détruire sur son passage, expliqua son ami.

-Bon, au moins on en a récupéré un, il ne reste plus que la coupe qu'a tante Bella dans son coffre à Gringotts, dit Drago.

-À Gringotts ?! Et comment voulez-vous qu'on y rentre, ce bâtiment est le plus sécurisé de la communauté magique ! Paniqua Hermione.

-Et tu es un génie, on trouvera bien un moyen pour entrer, la rassura Drago en l'embrassant rapidement.

Gabriel les regarda se bécoter en désespérant pour garder son innocence intacte quand deux ombres lui sautèrent dessus.

-Monsieur ! Maître Lucius vient ici pour vous chercher ! Cria Dobby.

-Et Monsieur l'accompagne et d'après Twinky, Monsieur est très en colère, pleura Twinky.

-Ils viennent ici ? Mais comment ont-ils pu …

-La cheminée. Comme une idiote, j'ai pensé à ce lieu et chaque destination est retenue et enregistrée au Ministère. Une vérification dans les archives et ils nous trouvaient facilement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être si stupide ! Se lamenta Hermione.

Les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de la consoler que la porte d'entrée vola en éclat et ils entendaient clairement les intrus venir vers eux.

-A-t-on assez de vêtements dans ton sac Mione ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Oui, on a juste pris ce qu'il y avait dans cette maison, cria Hermione pour couvrir le bruit des explosions dans la maison.

-Alors, on dégage ! Je crois que j'ai vu des balais dans le grenier, on volera depuis la fenêtre dans les nuages, dit Gabriel.

-Gaby ! Je ne sais pas voler correctement ! Lui rappela Hermione.

-Pas grave, tu montes avec Drago, dit Gabriel en ouvrant la porte du grenier.

Au même moment, le chandelier du plafond se détacha à cause d'un sort mal lancé qui s'écrasa au rez-de-chaussée.

-Dépêche-toi frérot, j'entends père et je ne veux certainement pas être là quand il nous retrouvera pour nous passer un savon, le pressa Drago.

-Tiens, je sais que tu préfère ton balai mais je n'ai pu emmener que le mien, lui tendit Gabriel.

-Sérieusement ! Et toi, tu te permets de prendre le tien ? S'indigna Drago.

-Drago Malefoy, monte sur ce balai et ne discute pas ! Il en est de même pour toi Gabriel ! Gueula Hermione.

-Oui maman, murmurèrent les jumeaux.

Gabriel ouvrit la fenêtre et bondit sur son balai, suivi de son frère qui prit Hermione avec lui. Il avança sur le toit qui était assez plat avant d'atteindre la bordure. Il jeta un regard en bas et repéra son père et Tom devant le perron, attendant que leurs sbires. Il fit signe à Drago et plongea en piquet vers le bas, il frôla de quelques centimètres son père et lança un regard rapide à Tom. Gabriel frissonna quand il remarqua que le conseiller avait les yeux rouges, il fit signe à son frère de se dépêcher mais Hermione avait tendance à glisser, rendant le balai instable. Gabriel tenta d'aider son frère mais un mangemort les avait pris en chasse, séparant Gabriel de son frère. Il essaya de garder son équilibre mais le mangemort le percutait à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à reprendre son équilibre, le rapprochant de plus en plus du sol. Gabriel finit par atterrir gracieusement au sol en plein champ, réduisant et rangeant son balai dans sa poche et visa le mangemort pour le pétrifier quelque mètre plus loin. Il se redressa rapidement et partit à la recherche de son frère qui avait été poursuivi par un autre mangemort quand un sort siffla à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il s'abrita derrière un arbre, observant les alentours mais c'était vide, il n'y avait personne d'autre à part lui.

-Alors tu préfère fuir Gaby ? Demanda une voix sifflante.

Gabriel frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil à nouveau pour sentir un sort de coupe frôler sa joue. Il recula rapidement, faisant pression sur sa joue pour arrêter le saignement.

-Voyons Gabriel, sors donc de ta cachette qu'on discute entre adultes, continua Voldemort.

Gabriel sentait son cœur battre plus vite, les mouvements de Tom étaient imprévisibles, il transplanait tout le temps, perturbant son audition. Il se concentra un peu plus, essayant de discerner les différents bruits qui l'entouraient. Il s'écarta de justesse pour éviter un sort qui fit exploser l'arbre où il était. Il courut précipitamment, slalomant entre les arbres pour mettre un maximum d'écart entre Tom et lui mais il fut trop lent. Il sauta du haut de la vallée et se cacha derrière un tronc d'arbre, reprenant sa respiration. Un autre sort ricocha à côté de lui et il fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas crier de peur comme une pauvre fille sans défense. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand une brindille craqua non loin de lui.

-Je te comprends tu sais, le sentiment d'être poursuivi, d'être pris en chasse, l'adrénaline qui coule dans tes veines, la soif d'aventure insatiable, le jeu du chat et de la souris. L'envie de se faire attraper mais prévoir avant une issue de secours pour s'échapper à la dernière minute …

Gabriel écoutait la voix qui se rapprochait de lui mais il ne voyait rien, il arrivait à discerner une ombre ici et là mais Tom disparaissait toujours avant qu'il puisse le localiser. Il osa sortir de sa cachette et avança vers une autre partie boisée de la forêt quand il fut plaqué contre un tronc.

-Sauf que mon garçon, je déteste courir après mes proies, termina Voldemort en l'embrassant.

Gabriel resta abasourdi quelques secondes, laissant à Voldemort le temps de l'allonger sur le sol et d'embrasser pleinement ses lèvres sans résistance. Ce n'est que quand Gabriel sentit les premiers boutons partir qu'il riposta en libérant ses lèvres.

-Tom ! On ne peut pas faire ça là ! Cria-t-il.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman mais est-ce que ça te dérange vraiment, hein Gabriel ? Demanda Tom.

Gabriel fut consterné quand il remarqua qu'il réagissait très bien aux avances de Tom alors qu'ils étaient dans un lieu où tout le monde pouvait les surprendre. Tom resta aussi silencieux profitant du silence de l'adolescent pour continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire : se débarrasser de la chemise de Gabriel.

-Alors Gaby, où se trouve le médaillon ? Demanda Tom.

-Je ne l'ai pas, dit Gabriel.

-Mauvaise réponse, ricana Tom en déboutonnant un bouton de son pantalon.

Gabriel paniqua et prit les mains de Tom pour qu'il le lâche quand un sort percuta Tom et l'envoya voler à quelques mètres de lui. Un écran de fumée noire l'entoura et il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main avant de transplaner.

Gabriel atterrit durement sur les fesses tandis que Drago et Hermione sortaient la tente du sac.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Loin de ce dégénéré mental ! Non mais tu te rends compte qu'il a osé te tripoter ! Tu es jeune, naïf et …

-Il est majeur, souffla Hermione.

Un silence mortel s'abattit sur le trio, Drago était à moitié mort devant cette révélation et Gabriel rougissait comme une tomate, reboutonnant sa chemise.

-Quand même, la différence d'âge est trop importante et personne ne touche à mon petit frère ! Cria Drago.

-On est où Hermione ? L'ignora Gabriel.

-Là où je venais avec mes parents quand j'étais petite. Je ne me souviens pas du nom de ce lieu mais je me souviens avoir joué avec mon père dans cette rivière. Je pense que c'est assez éloigné de tout mais je vais quand même mettre des sorts de protection, dit Hermione en partant.

Gabriel entra dans la tente pour sortir le matériel, laissant Drago fulminer dehors.

-Il n'a pas le droit … il est un …

-Drago ! S'énerva Hermione.

Drago fit la moue et entra dans la tente aider son frère le temps qu'Hermione ait fini de son côté. Elle ne revint que tard le soir pour manger ce que Gabriel avait préparé.

-Oh que je suis affamé et ça sent délicieusement bon ! Tu ferais une femme magnifique Gaby ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Il est un homme, rappela Drago.

-C'est bon Dray, je le taquinai juste, dit Hermione.

-Pas aujourd'hui, pas avec ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée, grogna Drago.

Hermione et Gabriel se regardèrent, haussant les épaules. Drago était en mode « Grand frère protecteur » et dans ces moments-là, il ne fallait surtout pas le chercher. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant une heure et après avoir débarrassé la table, Gabriel posa une question qui le titillait depuis le début de la journée.

-Comment fait-on pour entrer à Gringotts ? Drago est son neveu légitime comme on ne connait pas ma véritable identité, je pensais qu'on pouvait y aller en faisant croire que Bellatrix veut qu'on récupère quelque chose pour elle mais avec le scandale qu'on a créé au Ministère, c'est mort.

-Tu n'as pas tord. Père sait maintenant ce qu'on fait et le conseiller aussi. Travaillant tous les deux au Ministère avec une tonne d'Aurors à nos trousses, plus les Mangemorts, ça devient compliqué, dit Drago.

-Il y a d'autres moyens vous savez, souffla Hermione.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent, attendant qu'elle explique son idée.

-Tu risques de ne pas aimer Gaby mais …

-Plus de Polynectar ! La prévient Gabriel.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller officiellement à Gringotts pour vérifier ton héritage magique et confirmer que tu es bien Gabriel Malefoy, expliqua Hermione.

-Quoi ! Pas question ! Refusa Gabriel.

-Ce serait plutôt ingénieux Gabriel ! Je sais que Dumbledore peut t'oppresser à cause de ça mais si tu dévoiles ton identité aux Gobelins, non seulement ils pourront t'aider à contrer Dumbledore et en plus, ce sera des formalités en moins lors de ta renaissance, argumenta Hermione.

-Et si les Gobelins préviennent Dumbledore, on fait quoi ? Hésita Gabriel.

-Les Gobelins coopèrent à condition qu'on leur donne de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore est assez d'or pour savoir comment les Gobelins sont au courant pour ton identité. Ce serait en plus des alliés considérables pour toi dans le futur, le rassura Hermione.

Les paroles d'Hermione le rassuraient autant qu'elles lui faisaient peur : même si Dumbledore n'avait pas assez d'or, il pouvait très bien demander à des amis hauts placés de s'en charger pour lui et cela se terminera en chantage. Mais d'un autre côté, l'appui des gobelins dans sa réinsertion dans la communauté magique serait considérable quand il deviendra Gabriel Malefoy mais il y avait quand même un risque.

-Faisons un vote : on y va ou on n'y va pas. Qui est pour ? Demanda Gabriel.

Drago et Hermione levèrent instantanément la main, ce qui surprit Gabriel quand il vit le choix de son frère.

-Mais … mais …

-Tu sais Gabriel, quand j'ai su que j'avais un petit frère et que c'était toi, j'étais heureux et fier d'avoir une personne à protéger. Quand le conseiller a expliqué ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore, je peux te dire que pour la première fois, je voulais tuer quelqu'un. Il ne méritait pas de vivre avec ce qu'il nous a faits mais avec le temps, j'ai compris que c'était plus important de rester à tes côtés et te protéger plutôt que de passer ma vie en prison. Sauf que maintenant, j'en ai marre Gabriel de t'appeler par un autre prénom et que la société te regarde avec avidité juste parce que tu as affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que tu as survécu au sortilège de la mort. Ce ne sont que des conneries et il est temps qu'elles cessent Gabriel, tu as le droit de vivre comme tu l'entends et pas dans la peau d'un personnage que tu dois jouer, dit Drago.

-Mais si jamais on ne me croit pas, dit Gabriel.

-Severus a sa potion miracle pour révéler ta véritable apparence et puis, est-ce que tu tiens à ce que tout le monde sache à ton sujet ? Demanda Drago.

-Non, marmonna Gabriel.

-Alors c'est décidé, on y va dans deux jours. Et de toute façon Gabriel, je doute que les Potter t'aient pris sans avoir fait quelques recherches. Peut-être qu'ils savent quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, le consola Hermione.

Gabriel hocha la tête et sortit de la tente faire sa ronde, ça tombait bien qu'il soit le premier, il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement sans les autres.

Deux jours plus tard en ce beau mois de Novembre, le trio entra à Gringotts, vérifiant du coin de l'œil qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre ne soit présent. Ils allèrent à la réception et Drago poussa son frère devant eux pour qu'il puisse se présenter.

-Excusez-moi, dit clairement Gabriel.

Le gobelin leva la tête d'un énorme livre qui devait sans doute être le relevé de compte pour regarder avec dédain les trois adolescents.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il pressé.

-Bonjour … nous souhaitons faire euh … une vérification d'identité, dit Gabriel.

-Bien sûr, quelle identité souhaitez-vous vérifier ? Demanda le Gobelin en prenant un formulaire.

-Celle d'Harry Potter, répondit Gabriel.

Le gobelin le regarda, le stylo levé au-dessus de la copie. Il regarda un à un les trois adolescents avant de déchirer le formulaire à moitié rédigé.

-Je vois, je vais chercher un de mes collègues. Si vous voulez bien patienter, dit le Gobelin, partant déjà.

Le trio se mit dans la salle d'attente et attendit un Gobelin un peu plus grand que celui qui était à l'accueil.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau, dit-il.

Gabriel passa devant les autres pour arriver dans un bureau remplie d'or et fait en or.

-Je vois que mon bureau vous intéresse, dit le Gobelin.

-Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je sais que vous aimez l'or mais je ne pensais pas à ce point, dit Gabriel dubitatif.

-Et bien, maintenant vous êtes au courant mais revenons à l'essentiel Mr Malefoy, que souhaitez-vous savoir ? Je suis Griphook, le Gobelin chargé de vos coffres, vous voulez vérifier votre identité, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Gabriel se retourna pour demander conseils à ses amis mais il était seul avec Griphook.

-Dans votre cas, je préfère traiter cette affaire avec vous uniquement, expliqua Griphook.

-Dumbledore le sait-il ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Mr Dumbledore ne saura rien de cette entrevue, il est peut-être influant mais il ne nous manipule pas encore, lui assura le Gobelin.

-Je souhaite faire un test de vérification mais comme vous connaissez ma situation, ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Gabriel.

-Il est vrai que je sais qui vous êtes Mr Malefoy mais le coffre qui contient la preuve que tout cela est une machination à besoin d'un certificat. C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander un peu de votre sang, expliqua Griphook en sortant un parchemin et une dague.

-Une coupe au doigt suffira ? Espéra Gabriel.

-Notre but est de garder nos clients en vie Mr Malefoy, le réprimanda Griphook.

Gabriel ne voulut pas vexer plus que ça Griphook et il s'entailla le doigt, laissant le sang couler sur le parchemin. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir un arbre généalogique apparaître sur le parchemin grâce à son sang. Il vit les différentes personnes qu'il avait vaguement vues en portrait au manoir, ses parents, Sirius, Bellatrix et puis Drago et lui.

-Vos craintes ont-elles disparu Mr Malefoy ? Demanda Griphook.

-Je le savais depuis mes dix ans mais le voir sur le papier est nettement mieux, dit Gabriel.

-Évidemment, je pense que vos parents adoptifs vous ont laissé une lettre. Elle ne pouvait pas être ouverte par une autre personne que vous donc j'ignore totalement son contenu, dit Griphook.

Il prit le parchemin et le rentra par la serrure arrondie du coffre. Un clic sonore retentit dans le bureau et le coffre s'ouvrit en faisant exploser le dessus sous le regard horrifié de Gabriel.

-Un cadeau de James Potter, un véritable farceur. Voici donc les clés de votre coffre Potter ainsi qu'une lettre qu'ils vous ont laissée, énuméra Griphook.

-Les clés du coffre Potter ? Mais je ne suis pas leur héritier ! Fut surpris Gabriel.

-Et pourtant, c'est à vous qu'il donne les trois quarts de leur richesse, le reste ira aux messieurs Lupin et Black, insista Griphook.

Gabriel prit la clé de la voûte de ses parents adoptifs ainsi que la lettre qui lui était adressée. Il la tourna dans tous les sens et jeta un coup d'œil à Griphook.

-Je vais rejoindre vos amis les avertir que vous n'en avez plus pour très longtemps avant de nous rejoindre, dit Griphook.

Gabriel le remercia d'un signe de tête et attendit que Griphook quitte la salle pour ouvrir la lettre.

 _Cher Gabriel,_

 _Je dois t'avouer que c'est compliqué de t'appeler ainsi alors que pour James et moi, tu es Harry Potter, notre petit garçon. Mais c'est un signe de respect envers toi et ta famille qui a dû souffrir par notre faute. Salue de ma part Lucius, malgré les apparences, je l'ai très bien connu quand il n'était pas encore obsédé dans sa conquête pour le pouvoir et les jolies filles, il était souvent en compagnie de Sev enfin bref, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé quand tu es entré dans notre famille Gabriel, Dumbledore est arrivé peu de temps après que notre véritable Harry ne décède. Et sur le moment, nous avons bêtement accepté de t'adopter pour remplacer notre fils, ne crois pas que nous regrettons de t'avoir accueilli. Nous nous en voulons de ne pas avoir vérifié qui tu étais réellement et pourtant ça sautait aux yeux avec tes cheveux blonds opalins que tu étais un Malefoy et que du coup, tes parents étaient en vie._

 _Après cela, nous avons coupé les liens avec une partie de l'Ordre et surtout de Dumbledore même si celui-ci insistait pour te voir chaque jour depuis ton arrivée chez nous. C'est à cause en partie de lui que tu ressembles à James, j'aimerais te redonner ton corps d'avant mais je ne sais pas si mon sort est réversible. Si tu souhaite essayer, le livre d'incantation se trouve dans notre voûte auquel tu as accès. Nous avons essayé de te rendre au Malefoy mais tout s'est emballé : la Prophétie, Dumbledore qui avait peut-être compris quelque chose puis notre cachette à Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore disait qu'il faisait cela pour nous protéger tous les trois mais au fond, je me demande si ça l'arrange si on meurt avec James, il aurait ainsi une totale liberté sur toi. C'est pourquoi j'espère que tu es loin de ce fou, en sécurité._

 _Je t'aime Gabriel et pour rien au monde, j'aurais été déçue de ne pas t'avoir comme fils._

 _Lily_

 _Fiston,_

 _Ta mère a plutôt bien résumé la chose donc je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire sinon que je t'aime et que j'ai apprécié le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Je suis fier de toi Gabriel, ne l'oublie jamais._

 _James_

 _PS : On t'aurait dévoilé la vérité à tes dix-sept ans d'une manière ou d'une autre et nous aurions respecté ta réponse quelle qu'elle soit. Tu es merveilleux Gabriel et nous espérons que là où tu trouves en ce moment, tu es heureux._

Gabriel lut la lettre sans vraiment la regarder, il sentait les larmes descendre le long de ses joues sans pouvoir les arrêter. Il prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer sans succès, c'était trop d'émotion et d'amour de la part d'inconnus qui avaient décidé de s'occuper de lui malgré les circonstances. Il ne bougea pas pendant vingt minutes et trouva une boîte de mouchoir mis à sa disposition sur le bureau. Il se moucha, prit tout ce qui lui revenait de droit et sortit du bureau pour trouver Drago, Hermione et Griphook juste devant la porte.

-Souhaitez-vous autre chose Mr Malefoy ? Demanda le Gobelin.

-Je souhaite visiter la voûte de ma tante Bellatrix Lestrange, nous avons quelque chose a récupéré de très important mais nous n'avons pas de rendez-vous, dit Gabriel.

-Je pense que tant que vous êtes là, je peux vous autoriser à y aller. Seule une personne ayant du sang Black peut entrer dans cette partie de Gringotts, déclara Griphook en se dirigeant vers un chariot.

Le trio suivit Griphook pour partir ensemble dans la partie de la banque dédiée à la famille Black. Le chemin était très tortueux et compliqué que plusieurs fois, le trio pensait qu'il pouvait être jeté par-dessus bord à cause de la vitesse du véhicule. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Gabriel, Hermione et Drago s'empressèrent de quitter le chariot, heureux de retrouver la terre ferme.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas courageux, vous n'aurez aucun avenir dans une banque comme celle-ci, maugréa Griphook.

-On peut s'occuper de la réception mais je crois savoir que vous n'acceptez pas les humains, remarqua Drago.

-Tout juste, les humains sont beaucoup trop sensible, sourit Griphook.

Ils arrivèrent devant la voûte des Black, Griphook les laissa passer mais retint Hermione, lui expliquant que pour éviter les pièges, Drago et Gabriel devait entrer dans la pièce. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que les jumeaux ne les appellent, leur permettant d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Je vous laisse un quart d'heure, si je vous donne plus de temps, les vigiles vont se poser des questions et venir vous chercher, les avertit Griphook.

-Merci, le remercia Gabriel. Bon où est-ce que vous pensez que cette folle ait pu cacher cette coupe ?

-À mon avis, dans un endroit un peu furtif mais quand même facilement trouvable en cas d'urgence, déduit Hermione.

-Donc sur un meuble ou en haut d'une tonne de pièces d'or, Finit Drago.

-Comme celle-ci ? Demanda Gabriel en montrant une coupe en or.

Hermione se précipita sur la coupe, escaladant la montagne de pièces du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle l'attrapa et sauta dans les bras de Drago qui la réceptionna sans problème, lui dérobant un baiser furtif. Elle se dégagea avec un sourire niais et prit un livre sur les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

-C'est sa coupe les garçons ! C'est bien celle de Helga Poufsouffle ! S'exclama-t-elle et en leur montrant une coupe identique à celle qu'ils avaient.

-Et un en moins et si je me souviens bien, c'était le dernier ! Cria de soulagement Drago.

-Merci pour l'Horcruxe les jeunes, dit quelqu'un derrière eux.

La coupe partit des mains d'Hermione pour se retrouver par terre à l'entrée de la voûte où se trouvait Maugrey avec une épée.

-Rendez nous cet objet monsieur, il est inoffensif ! Cria Gabriel.

-Mais je vais vous le rendre Mr Potter mais d'abord je dois faire ça, dit Maugrey.

Il leva l'épée et l'abattit sur la coupe qui s'écrasa sous l'impact. Gabriel hurla d'effroi, voyant l'objet perdre toute trace de Tom mais au lieu de s'évaporer dans la nature, il prit presque la forme d'une personne et se jeta sur Gabriel. Drago courut attraper son frère qui tombait en arrière mais rapidement ce dernier se rattrapa, regardant par terre. Drago allait lui demander s'il allait bien quand son frère leva la tête et le regarda avec indifférence, les yeux rouges.

-Ah, je ne pensais pas me retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Vous devez être le fils de Lucius et vous êtes une née moldue ? De mieux en mieux mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie où était Maugrey et les deux enfants Weasley qui étaient déterminés à ne pas le laisser passer.

-On ne bouge plus Potter ou sinon je m'occupe de ton cas, le menaça Maugrey.

Gabriel avança encore jusqu'à être devant lui, le toisant totalement.

-Ennuyant, Dit Gabriel en jetant un sort sur l'auror d'un geste de la main.

Il fit de même avec les Weasley et alla nonchalamment vers le chariot, suivi par Drago et Hermione qui ne préféraient rien dire par sécurité. Au retour, Drago n'en pouvait plus de voir son frère si différent.

-Dis donc Gabriel, tu nous expliques ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas Gabriel Malefoy, je suis un Horcruxe de Voldemort, le contredit Gabriel.

Et avec ça, il les fit transplaner sans attendre que le chariot arrive à destination.

Dans l'esprit de Gabriel :

 _Gabriel essayait de quitter son esprit mais quelque chose le bloquait ici, c'était plus que frustrant. La coupe avait été détruite et Hermione avait logiquement le médaillon sauf si Maugrey l'avait déjà pris. Il s'énerva encore contre son esprit avant de bouder sur un canapé qu'il avait créé._

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom va bientôt revenir nous rejoindre et tu pourras reprendre possession de ton corps,** _le rassura Tom qui était assis à côté de lui._

 _-HEIN ! Hurla Gabriel._

- **Doucement, tu as la voix aigüe quand tu cries,** _se plaignit Tom._

 _-Mais tu es Tom ! Paniqua Gabriel._

 **-Oh non, je suis une partie de Tom, je suis la curiosité. C'est toi qu** **i nous as faits craquer ? C'est vrai que tu es un beau garçon,** _Demanda Tom._

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi** ? _Demanda un autre Tom._

 _Gabriel regarda les deux Tom se chamailler. Celui qui était avec lui depuis le début était habillé comme Tom mais il portait des lunettes fines et noires, les yeux clairs et animés d'une étincelle de curiosité. Par contre celui qui venait tout juste d'arriver ressemblait à un bad boy : le débardeur noir recouvert d'une veste en cuir, le jean noir serré troué, les cheveux en bataille et peut-être du eyeliner noir autour de ses yeux rouges. Il resta captivé par ces deux là quand il entendit un gong._

 **-Ah, il est temps de nous quitter Gaby, à toute à l'heure ! Dis-lui au revoir colère !** _Dit Curiosité._

 _-Mais pourquoi vous êtes en moi ? Demanda Gabriel._

 **-C'est évident pauvre tâche, tu es aussi un Horcruxe** , _Dit Colère._

De retour sur Terre :

Hermione a failli se cogner avec Gabriel quand celui-ci reprit connaissance.

-Hermione ! Je … je suis …

-Gaby ! Tu sais que l'Horcruxe est entré dans ton corps, tu es un Horcruxe ! Cria Hermione.

-Je sais, je viens tout juste de les rencontrer ! Cria à son tour Gabriel.

-Je pense que nous en avons terminé avec cette aventure. Nous avons récupéré tous les Horcruxes et maintenant qu'il y en a un en toi et qu'on ne sait pas comment l'enlever, il serait préférable de demander au conseiller, dit Drago.

Gabriel hocha la tête et rejoignit son frère pour transplaner mais juste avant, Hermione lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le rendit vraiment heureux. Drago les regarda bizarrement mais il transplana au manoir Jedusor, espérant qu'il ne faisait pas une connerie.

* * *

Et voilà, fini la chasse aux horcruxes. c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas été longue mais il n'y avait que deux horcruxes qui n'étaient pas en possession de Tom et en plus dans le film, il neige quand il retourne à Poudlard chercher le diadème donc on va dire que le bataille a lieu en décembre.

merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la semaine prochaine !


	47. Chapter 44

Coucou !

c'est horrible mais on s'approche déjà de la bataille finale donc tout le monde peut imaginer qu'il reste peu de chapitres :(

mais profitons du moment présent et place au retour de notre trio !

 **Adenoide : oui ça fait beaucoup mais c'est un grand garçon et Tommy va lui venir en aide ;)**

 **mamy 83 : merci beaucoup et pour nous aussi, ça va être un crève cœur quand cette histoire sera entièrement publiée**

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

Bonne lecture !

PS : TOM ET HARRY VONT ENFIN AVOIR LEUR MOMENT À EUX !

* * *

Chapitre 44 :

Drago, Hermione et Gabriel transplanèrent au manoir de Tom. Ils avaient récupéré tous les Horcruxes que Tom ne pouvait pas avoir. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans le manoir pour ne pas être trop trempés sous la pluie qui commençait à se transformer en flocon, l'hiver approchait déjà et Twinky apparut devant eux.

-Bienvenue Maître Gabriel. Twinky vous a apportés des serviettes pour vous sécher.

-Merci Twinky. Tu sais où se trouve Tom ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Dans son bureau avec dame Nagini, maître Gabriel.

-Ok, je vais le rejoindre. Mione, Dray, je suis sûr que vous serez heureux dans la bibliothèque. Amène-les là-bas Twinky, Demanda Gabriel.

-Oui ! Cria Twinky

Gabriel regarda son frère et sa future belle-sœur quitter l'entrée et courut dans les escaliers pour voir Tom. Il était parti sans rien lui dire et il lui avait envoyé une simple lettre pour lui expliquer la situation. La conversation risquait d'être musclée.

- _ **Gabriel ! Est-ce que tu es conscient de ce que tu as fait !**_ Demanda Nagini en arrivant vers lui _._

 _ **-Bonjour à toi aussi , je suis conscient de ce que j'ai fait mais c'était ça ou c'était l'ordre qui avait les Horcruxes en leur possession !**_ Dit-il.

 _ **-Mais quand même, être parti sans rien dire. Narcissa et Lucius se sont faits un sang d'encre, ils ont même cru que vous aviez fugué et que vous étiez morts !**_ Continua Nagini.

 _ **-Oh ! Je vois d'ici papa en train de nous renier quand on les reverra,**_ ricana Gabriel _ **.**_

 _ **-Gabriel !**_ Le réprimanda Nagini.

 _ **-Pardon mais on a trouvé tous les Horcruxes donc on peut être pardonnés, non ?**_ Se justifia Gabriel.

 _ **-De ma part, oui mais je ne dirai pas la même chose pour Tom. Il est furieux et avec son autre moitié, ils sont toujours en train de se battre sur divers sujets, surtout sur toi en fait. Et même si c'est une bataille mentale, c'est assez effrayant,**_ frissonna Nagini.

 _ **-D'après Hermione, si Tom récupère la totalité de son âme, Voldemort disparaîtra de sa tête,**_ expliqua Gabriel _ **.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi de le rejoindre mais fais attention à toi !**_ L'avertit Nagini.

Gabriel se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Tom et y entra sans frapper à la porte. Le bureau était ravagé : les meubles étaient reversés, les tableaux déchirés et les miroirs brisés. Il traversa la zone de combat et se rapprocha du seul fauteuil intact qui était tourné vers la cheminée.

-Tom ?

-Alors tu es revenu. Tu as décidé de te barrer comme ça avec ton frère et ta meilleure amie et tu reviens sans rien dire ! Tu n'as envoyé qu'une lettre Gabriel, une seule ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Hurla Tom.

Il s'était levé pour faire face à l'adolescent. Il était heureux de le voir en vie mais il était aussi fatigué de ses manies à partir sans rien dire. Il avait promis à Gabriel qu'il ferait des efforts pour qu'il puisse vivre ensemble plus tard, quand la guerre sera terminée et comme la prophétie n'était plus d'actualité, ça aurait pu rouler comme sur des roulettes mais Gabriel ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

-Je suis désolé Tom mais j'ai rapporté …

-Les Horcruxes ? Je le sais depuis que tu es ici. À cause de ton sang, mon âme essaye de se raccrocher à mon corps, le coupa Tom.

-Peut-être que ça ne te fait pas plaisir mais je te rappelle que j'y ai presque laissé ma vie ! Cria Gabriel.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire ! Tout ce que je te demandai, c'était de me laisser vivre à tes côtés, Riposta Tom.

-Mais au moins Voldemort disparaîtra, j'ai ramené tous tes Horcruxes Tom, tu vas enfin être libre de ce monstre ! Insista Gabriel.

-Non, il reste encore un objet qui détient une partie de mon âme et cet Horcruxe est décidé à ne pas revenir en moi, dit Tom.

-Ah bon mais je croyais que tu avais divisé ton âme en sept partie ? Se rappela Gabriel.

-Oui mais la nuit où je suis venu chez les Potter et que j'ai tué Lily, une partie du sort a ricoché sur toi, implantant un Horcruxe, expliqua Tom.

-Mais tu as bien réussi à récupérer celui qui était en Nagini, ne comprit pas le jeune héritier Malefoy.

-Oui mais elle est à la base un serpent et puis, je n'éprouve pas la même chose pour elle par rapport à toi, murmura Tom.

-Hein ?

-C'est plus compliqué dans ton cas ! Bref, une partie de Voldemort restera en moi et je me débrouillerai pour ne pas la laisser sortir, Lui promit Tom.

-Tom, sais-tu pourquoi je fais ça ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Non mais j'imagine que tu as une bonne raison, soupira Tom.

-Je suis fatigué Tom. Ma vie se résume à celle d'un autre, je me cache de mes amis, de ma famille ! Tout ça à cause d'une simple prophétie ! Et puis, tu es redevenu Voldemort. Tu sais ce que ça fait Tom de voir une personne qui nous est chère devenir un monstre ? Tu n'étais pas toi mais l'image que Dumbledore a créée en te dégoûtant du monde moldu et du comportement de certains sorciers. J'ai fait ça parce que je veux vivre avec toi mais tant que Voldemort sera là, c'est impossible ! Tu as failli me tuer une fois et quand il prend le contrôle, tu es à deux doigts de me frapper et de commencer un combat, tu as failli m'étrangler. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Alors récupère ton âme et explique moi comment on fait pour l'Horcruxe qui est en moi ! Explosa Gabriel.

Tom resta immobile devant lui. Il finit par avancer vers Gabriel et le tira vers le fauteuil où il s'assit, emmenant Gabriel sur ses genoux. Il le regarda avant de baisser la tête. Gabriel essayait de comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme ça quand il vit les épaules de Tom trembler et il éclata de rire mais c'était un rire hystérique.

-Tom ? S'inquiéta Gabriel.

Tom rit près d'un quart d'heure et Gabriel crut que Voldemort avait repris le contrôle sur Tom donc il essaya de se dégager pour ne pas être la victime de ce monstre. Tom sentit le recul de l'adolescent et le maintint sur ses jambes.

-Combien de temps Gabriel ? Demanda Tom.

-De ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Que tu te sens comme ça envers moi ? S'amusa Tom.

-Ah ! Je ne sais pas mais je l'ai compris en 4ème année quand tu es redevenu Voldemort mais ça doit être plus vieux car je te voyais déjà dans ma vie à 11 ans quand j'ai regardé dans le miroir de Riséd, expliqua Gabriel en regardant le plafond.

-Et moi, je crois que je le suis depuis que j'ai assassiné les Potter, avoua Tom en se rapprochant de lui.

-Super, à ce moment … pardon ? Tu … tu m'aimes ? Cria Gabriel.

Tom le coupa en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Il avait essayé de les atteindre depuis 1 an mais Gabriel trouvait toujours un prétexte pour qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il les avait enfin et maintenant, elles étaient à lui. Il remarqua que Gabriel participait aussi au baiser et qu'il avait séparé ses lèvres. Il profita de l'invitation et approfondit le baiser. Il entendait Gabriel gémir dans le baiser mais il s'en fichait pas mal, tout ce qu'il voulait était de profiter de ce baiser au maximum. Gabriel était surpris par l'action de Tom mais elle lui plaisait beaucoup et il était plus que prêts à recommencer. Il finit quand même par rompre le baiser à cause du manque d'air. Il respirait lourdement, regardant Tom qui lui sourit.

-Alors ? Tu doutes toujours ? Le taquina Tom.

-Non, tu m'as convaincu, haleta Gabriel.

-C'est la seule façon pour que je récupère mon âme Gaby. Je dois être en contact avec toi, expliqua Tom.

-En contact ? Mais tu m'as déjà touché plusieurs fois, cria Gabriel.

-Voyons Gabriel, je ne parle pas de ce contact. Non, c'est quelque chose de spécial, souffla Tom.

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre pour cacher sa gêne devant l'insinuation de Tom mais ce fut pire car le regard de Tom s'obscurcit devant son geste.

-Dis-moi Gabriel, j'imagine que tu es venu avec Drago et Hermione ? Demanda Tom.

-Euh oui, ils sont dans la bibliothèque en train de m'attendre … je devrai d'ailleurs les rejoindre, tu dois être très occupé, tenta Gabriel.

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est très bien, dans ce cas. TWINKY ! Hurla Tom.

-Oui maître ? Demanda le petit elfe.

-Je prends Gabriel dans mes appartements privés. Interdis à nos invités de venir là-bas, ordonna Tom avant de transplaner.

-Tom, tu n'es pas sérieux. Je viens tout juste de rentrer, je suis sale et je suis aussi fatigué ! Dit Gabriel.

-Et moi j'ai attendu un peu trop longtemps ce moment et comme tu es parti sans me prévenir en début d'année, je pense que tu mérites une punition, ricana Tom.

-Une punition ? Mais j'ai rien fait de mal ! Paniqua Gabriel.

-Si, tu m'as laissé seul sans me dire où tu allais. Tu sais très bien que Dumbledore peut te faire du mal vu que tu n'es pas sa marionnette. Et puis, toute ces fois où tu t'échappes avec cet air supérieur juste devant moi. Il ne faut jamais me provoquer Gabriel, murmura suavement Tom.

-Ok je t'ai laissé seul mais ce n'est pas une raison pour … qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais Tom ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Mais je te regarde Gaby, mentit Tom.

-Je parlais de ta main Tom. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait sous ma chemise et pourquoi tu la déboutonnes ? Précisa Gabriel en prenant sa main.

-Gabriel, faut-il réellement que je t'explique comment ça se passe ce genre de choses ? Demanda Tom.

-Mais Tom …

Tom le fit taire en reprenant ses lèvres. Il mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit haleter Gabriel, il plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Gabriel et domina rapidement le baiser. Gabriel lutta pour calmer Tom sans succès, le baiser lui montrait très bien la frustration de Tom ainsi que son besoin de le posséder et vite. Il sentit Tom enlever sa chemise qu'il balança quelque part dans la pièce. Il laissa Tom descendre à son cou qu'il parsema de baisers avant de lever sa tête.

-Tom … je peux comprendre que tu veux le faire et j'en ai aussi envie mais s'il te plaît, détruis les Horcruxes, plaida Gabriel.

-Tout ce que tu veux mais je te préviens. Après cela, je te garde avec moi et seulement pour moi, le prévint Tom.

-Promis, maintenant dépêche-toi ! Lui ordonna Harry.

-Tu es si sexy quand tu fais ça et pour ta gouverne, c'est déjà fait, sourit Tom.

-Déjà ? Mais tu ne les as pas touchés ! Dit Gabriel.

-Ils ont décidé de revenir eux-mêmes. Dis-moi Gabriel, tu n'as pas peur ? L'embrassa Tom.

-Un peu, c'est …

-Ok j'irai lentement, promis Tom.

Il retourna au cou de l'adolescent et continua à le marquer. Ça aussi il avait attendu trop longtemps. Toutes ces femmes qui lui tournaient autour et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Mais bon, il était là, sur son lit, à moitié nu. Seulement à moitié nu. Tom ricana et marmonna quelque chose, il sentit Gabriel haleter et se tortiller hors de son emprise pour se couvrir.

-Tom ! Pas de sorts informulés ! Et depuis quand tu as appris le sort pour déshabiller quelqu'un ? Protesta l'adolescent.

-Mais depuis que je t'ai vu dans ton uniforme de champion en 4ème année, dit Tom en s'approchant de sa proie.

-4ème année ? Déglutit Gabriel.

-Gaby, tais-toi ou on ne va jamais y arriver, s'impatienta Tom.

Il le plaqua contre le matelas, savourant le frisson d'angoisse mais aussi d'anticipation de la part de son futur amant et mari (et oui, il a tout planifié !). Il se pencha pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir à la conquête de son épaule. Il passait la plupart de sont temps à mordre ses épaules et sa clavicule, écoutant les gémissements de Gabriel.

* * *

(... c'est notre premier lemon écrit donc c'est clairement gênant à publier ... soyez pas trop méchant du coup s'il vous plait)

Il le plaqua contre le matelas, savourant le frisson d'angoisse mais aussi d'anticipation de la part de son futur amant et mari (et oui, il a tout planifié !). Il se pencha pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir à la conquête de son épaule. Il passait la plupart de sont temps à mordre ses épaules et sa clavicule, écoutant les gémissements de Gabriel. Il s'arrêta à ses tétons, ils étaient déjà dressés et Tom se contrôlait vraiment pour ne pas sauter dessus. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Gabriel et il ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle devant lui. Ses yeux verts foncés guettaient ses moindres mouvements, ses lèvres étaient gonflées à force d'être mordues et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Il continua de le regarder et monta en même temps sa main vers le téton de droite qu'il prit entre ses doigts et le pinça durement.

-Tom ! Cria Gabriel.

-Ah ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? On ne dirait pas pourtant, ton corps à l'air d'apprécier, Sourit Tom.

-Tom … refais-le ? Le nargua Gabriel.

-Avec plaisir !

Tom fondit sur l'autre téton et le prit dans sa bouche, le suçant comme le ferait un nourrisson. Ce fut trop pour Gabriel qui cria sans vergogne, tenant les cheveux de Tom dans ses mains. Tom s'amusa quelques minutes avec le téton de Gabriel avant de lâcher son jouet. Gabriel grogna un peu mais soupira d'aise quand il sentit Tom embrasser son ventre. Il le laissa continuer, profitant des baisers et des caresses mais il se crispa quand Tom arriva à son bas-ventre.

-Tout doux Gabriel. J'ai promis que j'irai doucement, le rassura Tom.

-Je … je sais mais c'est … bizarre ! Je suis un homme, tu es beaucoup plus vieux que moi et mon frère protecteur est dans la même maison ! Lui rappela Gabriel.

-Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais fait ça donc on va apprendre ensemble, mentit Tom.

Tom se releva pour embrasser Gabriel. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et avança sa main près de son érection mais il ne fit que passer pour prendre ses cuisses pour les placer sur ses épaules.

-Tom ! C'est plus que gênant là ! Couina Gabriel.

-Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi parce que c'est nouveau mais pour moi aussi car je me retiens depuis trop longtemps. Donc pour faire simple Gabriel, ton corps n'est pas fait pour faire ce … genre de choses donc j'ai besoin de te préparer, ce qui explique cette position … tout à fait sexy pour moi, expliqua Tom en murmurant encore quelque chose.

-Tom, on avait dit qu'on ne disait plus de sorts informulés et pourquoi tu regardes mon … Ah !

-Oh Merlin, soupira Tom.

Tom venait de rentrer un doigt dans Gabriel et Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était serré. Gabriel était vraiment un puceau quoique ça ne l'étonne pas puisqu'il y avait veillé personnellement. Il attendit que Gabriel se détende pour bouger. Il continua ainsi, préparant doucement Gabriel, il le taquina longuement quand il trouva sa prostate qui faisait sortir de jolis sons de la bouche de l'adolescent.

-TOM ! … je vais …

-Tout va bien Gaby.

-Je veux que tu viennes … s'il te plaît ! Hurla Gabriel.

-Gabriel … tu sais que tu es …

-Je m'en fiche viens ici maintenant où je te jure que je me débrouille tout seul !

-Non, refusa Tom.

-Mais ! Protesta Gabriel.

-Je vais jouer avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu pleures de plaisir. N'oublie pas que tu dois être puni, lui rappela Tom.

Il joua quinze, vingt minutes avec Gabriel, le préparant sans réellement le stimuler mais en y mettant à chaque une bonne pression sur sa prostate.

-Tom … Tom ! Tom …

Il ne répondit pas et continua sans réellement écouter les plaintes de son partenaire. Il pensait plus à la conversation avec Lucius et Narcissa au sujet de son amour pour leur fils. Ce n'est que quand il sentit Gabriel frissonner violemment qu'il regardait l'adolescent.

-Viens Tom … s'il … te plait ! Haleta-t-il.

Tom grogna et recouvrit son érection avec du lubrifiant grâce à un sort. Il leva un peu plus les fesses de Gabriel et se plaça face à son entrée avant de pousser lentement vers l'avant. Gabriel se tendit à l'intrusion de Tom. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Comment les femmes pouvaient supporter ça ? Il serra les dents et griffa les bras de Tom quand il continua d'avancer. Tom était au courant au sujet de la douleur que ressentait Gabriel mais s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il allait craquer. Il arrêta de bouger quand il était totalement entré et attendit que Gabriel se détende. Il caressa son visage, essuyant les larmes. Il l'embrassa et lui massa le ventre, ce qui détendit Gabriel qui se demandait vraiment comment les couples pouvaient faire ce genre de choses. Il avait mal mais ça disparaissait rapidement, il bougea un tout petit peu mais Tom attendit encore. Ce n'est seulement quand Gabriel recommença à gémir qu'il prit ses hanches.

-Bouge Tom et vite !

Tom n'attendit pas et commença à bouger d'abord doucement car Gabriel était encore assez serré autour de lui. Il entra dans une sorte de routine mais ça ne plaisait pas à Gabriel qui essayait d'accélérer. Tom le laissa faire quand Gabriel laissa échapper un cri plus fort que la normale.

-Tom … juste là !

Il comprit qu'il venait de toucher la prostate de Gabriel et il continua d'y appuyer, accélérant le rythme. Gabriel n'était plus rien que des hurlements et des gémissements. C'était trop, les caresses de Tom, les baisers de Tom, Tom. Il était à bout, il voulait venir. Il tendit sa main pour prendre son érection mais Tom l'arrêta et lui tint les mains au-dessus de la tête.

-Non … je veux … venir ! Pleura Gabriel.

-Tu vas venir Gaby … mais seulement avec moi en toi, compris ? lui ordonna Tom.

Gabriel frissonna à l'ordre et se tendit. Il allait venir.

-TOM !

Tom sentit Gabriel venir entre leurs deux ventres ainsi que ses parois qui se resserraient autour de lui. Il continua de se déhancher et vint quelques secondes plus tard. Il roula sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Gabriel et reprendre son souffle. Il sentit Gabriel se lover à côté de lui et Tom le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

-Ce fut génial … merci Tom, le remercia Gabriel.

-Merci à toi de m'aimer, souffla Tom.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son amant et se recoucha.

-Dors maintenant car demain il faudra affronter ton frère et je veux que tu sois en pleine forme pour lui dire que tu étais consentant, sourit Tom.

-Mince, je les ai complètement oubliés ! Cria Gabriel.

-On verra ça demain, tu dors ! Le rassura Tom.

-Oui, oui.

Tom lui lança un regard noir mais Gabriel s'était déjà endormi. Il soupira et attira l'adolescent contre lui avant de tomber lui aussi endormi.

Drago se réveilla avec un mal de tête impressionnant mais il ne se plaignait pas parce que ça faisait quelques mois qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit aussi confortable. Il bougea un peu et se cala contre son oreiller quand quelque chose l'interpella. Quand est-ce qu'il est allé au lit ? Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement. Il n'était pas chez lui. Sa chambre n'était pas comme ça. Il réfléchit à une solution quand il se souvint être chez le conseiller. Son frère était monté à l'étage le rejoindre tandis que Twinky les amena à la bibliothèque. Hermione avait pris une montagne de livres à lire alors qu'il s'était contenté d'admirer les peintures quand l'elfe de maison apporta du thé et des gâteaux. Ils avaient sauté dessus tous les deux et après … oh par les couilles de Serpentard ! Ce connard les avait drogués ! Sans perdre de temps, Drago sortit du lit, enfila un bas parce qu'un Malefoy ne court jamais chez quelqu'un en slip et alla dans le salon. Il monta les marches de l'escalier quand Twinky apparut devant lui, déterminé à ne pas laisser le blond passer.

-Le maître a dit que personne ne devait venir à l'étage alors Twinky ne vous laissera pas passer, dit fièrement Twinky.

-Twinky … je comprends que vous devez obéir à votre maître mais il en va de la vie de mon frère. Je n'ai pas revu Gabriel depuis hier soir, expliqua Drago.

-Maître Gabriel est avec Monsieur et Monsieur ne voulait pas être dérangé donc Twinky vous demande de retourner dans le salon principal où Monsieur et Maître Gabriel viendront vous rejoindre, insista Twinky.

-Drago ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe … il y un problème ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui Hermione … Twinky ne me laisse pas rejoindre Gaby qui fait on ne sait quoi avec le conseiller, dit Drago.

Tom regardait Gabriel, encore endormi dans le lit. Il s'était réveillé il y a dix minutes et pour une fois, l'envie de rester au lit pour regarder le jeune homme lui plut. Gabriel était enroulé dans la couverture et il avait pris un oreiller dans ses bras avant de se coller à Tom. Il dormait encore et ça, Tom pouvait le comprendre. Lui et ses amis avaient passés cinq mois à dormir en tant que clandestin sur des lits peu confortables. Et puis il y avait hier. Tom ne put retenir le sourire qui arriva sur ses lèvres. Il avait aimé chaque instant même si ça avait été trop court à son goût mais Gabriel était déjà fatigué. De toute façon, il avait toute l'éternité pour en profiter avec son amant. Il lui avait aussi menti mais bon, il voulait le rassurer. À 72 ans, il avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il avait vécu la nuit dernière. Il caressa la joue de Gabriel qui se pencha vers sa main en se calant encore plus dans la couette. Tom roula des yeux devant son comportement enfantin quand il sentit l'alarme des pupilles qui surveillaient ses appartements privés. Quelqu'un essayait de venir ici sans son autorisation. Il soupira et alla hors du lit doucement pour ne pas réveiller Gabriel, mit quelque chose de correct et alla voir qui osait le déranger.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Hermione courut dans le couloir. Elle s'était réveillée à cause des cris de Drago et elle se demandait ce qui avait pu causer un tel vacarme pour qu'il soit énervé.

-Drago ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mione, aide-moi à convaincre Twinky de me laisser passer, dit Drago.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas où Gabriel est passé et en plus, ce con a osé nous droguer, s'emporta Drago.

-Merci de me dire que je suis un con Drago, très peu de gens osent me le dire ces temps-ci, dit Tom qui était en haut de l'escalier.

-Maître ! Twinky a fait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser nos invités entrer, couina l'elfe de maison.

-Tu as très bien fait Twinky. Tu peux aller préparer le petit déjeuné maintenant, ordonna Tom.

Twinky hocha de la tête et disparut dans un nuage de fumer. Tom regarda les deux adolescents avant de descendre les escaliers pour être devant eux.

-Donc, où est-ce que nous en étions ?

Gabriel ouvrit doucement les yeux, roulant dans le lit pour éviter la lumière. Il gémit en sentant une douleur au niveau de ses reins. Il se leva doucement en grimaçant quand il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Il cria en prenant les draps pour cacher son corps et il regarda autour de lui. Sa mémoire a eu la gentillesse de lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et il s'enfonça dans le lit gêné. Il avait adoré ce moment avec Tom mais par Merlin, il venait tout juste de rentrer et ils venaient de … s'envoyer en l'air. Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche bien chaude et il enfila une chemise et un pantalon de Tom qu'il avait rétréci pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop grand. Il se changea en face du miroir de la salle de bain quand il remarqua qu'il avait plusieurs marques sur son cou jusqu'à l'épaule. Il maudit silencieusement Tom et monta le col au maximum, n'ayant pas de maquillage sous la main et ne voulant pas causer de crise cardiaque à son frère. Il sortit de la chambre et courut de l'autre côté du couloir. Il savait d'expérience que Drago allait paniquer et qu'il allait tout faire pour savoir où il était. Il finit par arriver en haut de l'escalier et il vit Tom et Drago se fusiller du regard.

-Dray ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Gaby ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? S'exclama Drago en courant vers son frère.

-On se calme. Je me suis endormi pendant que je discutais avec Tom. Il m'a amené dans une de ses chambres et voilà, mentit Gabriel.

-Soit, dit Drago pas très convaincu.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je pense qu'on peut aller prendre le petit déjeuné. Et porte une chemise Drago. Je pense qu'Hermione est perturbée, dit Tom.

Gabriel passa en vitesse avec Hermione qui avait les joues rouges. Elle avait en effet un peu bavé devant la poitrine musclée de Drago … mais elle en avait le droit puisque c'était son petit ami et même si elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver devant le torse musclé de son petit ami. Elle arriva dans l'imposante salle à manger et s'assit à côté de Gabriel qui prit beaucoup de précautions pour s'asseoir. Tom arriva, suivi de Drago et Twinky apporta le petit déjeuné. Gabriel commença à manger son bacon quand il se sentit inconfortable, comme si quelqu'un le regardait. Il déglutit et tira sur son col qui le gênait un peu. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione remarqua son geste et elle prit le col.

-Tu as trop chaud Gaby ? Le mieux serait que tu enlèves ton col. Ça te serre le cou et ce n'est pas bon pour la respiration, dit-elle.

Gabriel essaya de la faire lâcher prise mais Hermione abaissa complètement le tissu, révélant les suçons qu'il avait au cou. Hermione les regarda quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Gabriel avec un « oh ! » sur les lèvres. Drago laissa presque tomber sa fourchette quand il vit les marques sur son frère. Il mit peu de temps lui aussi à comprendre et il grogna à Tom qui continuait de manger, indifférent.

-Mr le conseiller, je pense que …

-DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY !

-ET GABRIEL ABRAXAS MALEFOY !

-Je crois que j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. J'ai appelé vos parents hier dans la soirée pour leur dire que vous étiez ici, dit Tom.

Drago, qui était en face de la porte d'entrée, vit sa mère défoncer les portes. Elle les regarda un moment avant de se ruer vers eux. Tom invoqua un foulard qui s'enroula autour du cou de Gabriel. Une engueulade suffira pour le moment, il en parlera à Lucius plus tard.

-Cinq mois, siffla leur mère. Cinq mois sans nouvelles, même pas un mot pour nous assurer que vous étiez en vie ! Quant à toi Hermione, je suis étonnée que tu les aies suivis sans les raisonner. Tes parents sont restés au manoir deux mois ! Hurla Narcissa.

-De plus jeunes hommes, ajouta Lucius. Je vous rappelle que vous aviez promis de ne pas vous mêler de ça et que vous deviez juste assurer votre dernière année scolaire ! Je sais que vous êtes des génies dans la plupart des matières mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! Continua Lucius.

-Mais …

-Pas de mais ! Avec Dumbledore qui complote quelque chose … vous auriez pu mourir ! Les coupa Narcissa.

-Gaby ! Dray ! Mes neveux préférés. Ne me faîtes plus jamais cela, dit Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans la salle avec Severus et leur bande.

-Les garçons ! Hermione ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Olivia.

-Liv ! Enfin une fille avec qui je peux parler. Comment ça se passe avec Vlad ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il a enfin compris que je ne suis pas un objet et il commence à … me faire la cour, expliqua-t-elle.

-Et toi Hermione ? Tu t'es roulée des pelles avec ton homme ? Demanda Blaise.

-Contrairement à toi Blaise, Hermione sait ce qu'est la vie privée, dit Sophie.

-On se calme les marmots. Nous n'avons qu'une heure avant de retourner à Pré-au-lard alors on commence cette réunion maintenant, grogna Severus.

-Sevy ! Tu es là aussi ! S'exclama Sirius en lui sautant dessus.

Tom ignora royalement le monde qui l'entourait et il guida la petite troupe à son bureau. Ils s'assirent tous quelque part, entendant que Tom parle.

-Bien, maintenant que nos jeunes aventuriers sont revenus, je pense qu'on peut se concentrer sur l'invasion de Poudlard, déclara Tom.

-L'invasion de Poudlard ? Depuis quand ? Demanda Hermione.

-Deux mois après que vous ayez décidés de jouer les aventuriers, dit Severus.

-Et comment vous allez l'attaquer ? Demanda Hermione.

-Par la cabane hurlante, on entrera dans Poudlard par le parc mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. C'est là où vous intervenez, expliqua Tom.

-Il faut que notre « Harry » meure par la main de Lord Voldemort, ajouta Lucius.

Harry les regarda comme si ils avaient perdu la tête.

-J'espère avoir mal entendu … je dois mourir ? Demanda-t-il choqué.

-Artificiellement, on va simuler ta mort, le rassura Narcissa.

-Mais pourquoi ? Insista Harry.

-Entrer par la cabane ne suffira pas, Dumbledore n'est pas si stupide. Et il manque un Horcruxe et il est là-bas, dit Tom.

-Lequel ? Demanda Hermione.

-Le diadème de Serdaigle.

-Mais c'est le premier qu'on a trouvé chez toi Tom, dit Harry.

-C'était un faux. Dumby est très doué par créer toutes sortes d'objets, dit Tom.

-Génial ! Et comment on va faire ça ? Je veux dire, comment on va simuler ma mort ? Demanda Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ryry, on va s'occuper de toi.

Harry se retourna rapidement en entendant ces voix plus que familières et il ne put retenir un gémissement de désespoir quand ses doutes furent confirmés.

* * *

Gabriel est encore mal, on vous le dit mais il a Tommy pour le protéger maintenant :)

merci pour avoir lu ce chap et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

à la semaine prochaine pour la bataille finale !


	48. Sondage !

boujour !

En voyant vos commentaires, on tenait à vous informer que le lemon du chap 44 est écrit, c'est juste qu'on pensait qu'à cause de la note T, on ne pouvait pas le mettre. cependant, on peut toujours le rajouter, c'est pourquoi on fait ce sondage donc à vous de nous dire si vous voulez le chapitre complet avec le lemon ou pas. par contre est-ce qu'il faudra qu'on monte la note à M ?

voilà, si la réponse est positive, on le changera dans la semaine !

à plus !


	49. Chapter 45

Hello !

nous y voilà à cette bataille finale, ce qui signifie entre autre que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire T-T que d'émotions !

mais le but est que vous l'appréciez au maximum ! Vive la fin de Dumby et vive Tom et Gabriel !

Sinon, pour le lemon du chapitre précédent, il a été rajouté dimanche dernier donc pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, vous pouvez aller le lire ^^. autre bonne nouvelle pour vous, il y en a un aussi dans celui-là ! Sinon merci pour tous vos commentaires et bienvenue dans le monde des pervers, vous n'êtes pas seuls !

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 **pour les commentaires ben merci à tous, on a pas vraiment d'explication à vous donner comme c'était le sondage**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 45 :

Deux semaines plus tard, ils avaient tous déménagé dans le clan de Sophie qui était l'endroit le plus proche de Pré-au-lard et de la forêt interdite. Toutes les personnes présentes au village furent mis au courant de l'identité de Gabriel et ses amis furent choqués et se sentaient un peu trahis mais ils comprenaient que ce mensonge devait être primordial pour la sécurité de Gabriel qui était dans la maison de Sophie en compagnie des jumelles Elbre qui s'occupaient du maquillage. Elles avaient peaufiné un plan afin que les mangemorts et les autres créatures puissent envahir le château et il ne restait plus que Gabriel avant de lancer l'attaque.

-Marion ! Où se trouvent les sangsues sanguinaires ? Cria Aliyah.

-À ta droite dans le placard ! Cria sa sœur.

-C'est quoi ces horreurs ? Déglutit Gabriel.

-Une création de Fred et George. Ça se colle à la peau et sous un choc, elle se casse pour laisser une imitation de ton sang couler. Simple et efficace, expliqua Marion.

-Vous participez à leurs délires ! Tant que vous y êtes, mariez-vous, vous ferez des couples merveilleux ! Railla Gabriel.

-Mais c'est prévu mon chéri, on attend la fin de la guerre et on envoie les invitations. Tu sais que Fred veut que tu sois son témoin ? Le rassura Aliyah.

-Attention sœurette ! George tient aussi qu'il soit son témoin ! Cria Marion.

-J'ai demandé la première ! Dit Aliyah satisfaite.

Gabriel préféra ne rien dire, histoire de rester en vie. Les deux jumelles pouvaient être aussi dangereuses que les jumeaux Weasley. Il se regarda dans le miroir et frissonna en se voyant : avec un sort, ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que d'habitude, bien gras et il pouvait voir quelques substances méconnaissables collées dedans. Son visage était recouvert d'un fond de teint très blanc, le rendant maladif. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient trop grands, renforçant son corps maigre et avec un peu de fard sous les yeux pour faire des cernes. Il semblait fatigué et à bout de force, Aliyah avait fait quelques bleus avec du maquillage rouge, bleu et marron et elle avait réussi à imiter une lèvre fendue avec du sang qui coule avec ces sangsues sanguinaires … vraiment dégoutant. Il attendit encore quelques secondes qu'Aliyah reviennent avec un cutter.

-Aliyah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Hurla-t-il.

-Je découpe tes vêtements pour qu'on croit que tu t'es vraiment battu et que tu as failli y laisser ta peau, se justifia la jumelle en faisant des entailles par-ci, par-là.

-Et un simple sort de je ne sais pas quoi ne te suffisait pas ! Demanda Gabriel.

-Non, pour faire un sort de découpe, il faut que quelqu'un porte les vêtements mais il faut aussi que la personne soit vivante. Même si je travaille pour Voldemort, je ne vais pas demander à quelqu'un de porter des vêtements pour que je puisse les abîmer. Sauf si tu te portes volontaire, sourit Aliyah.

Gabriel refusa poliment et se leva rejoindre les autres pour présenter l'œuvre d'art des jumelles. Quand son frère le vit, il fonça sur lui pour s'assurer que c'était juste du maquillage.

-C'est si réel ! Aucun doute, peu importe la personne sur qui tu tombes, on croira vraiment que tu t'es fait battre et que tu viens d'en échapper, fut émerveillé Drago.

-Merci Dray, vraiment. Je viens de penser que je n'ai pas revu Siri, Remus et Severus, remarqua Gabriel.

-Severus est à l'école vu qu'on est en pleine année scolaire, Sirius est resté avec maman au manoir afin de ne pas poser de problèmes et pour Remus, j'ai entendu des loups-garous dire que Greyback lui a interdit de venir ici aujourd'hui mais le connaissant, il est sans doute ici, dit son frère.

-Qu'est –ce qu'il a fait pour ne pas venir ici ? Il a pourtant coupé les ponts avec l'Ordre, non ? Fut surpris Gabriel.

-Il a un problème avec Greyback. Il comptait courtiser Remus mais il y a eu un problème, je n'en sais pas plus, déclara Tom.

-Tom ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Il est l'heure. Les vampires et les ombres sont à l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante et ils n'attendent que mon signal pour entrée dans l'école. Pour cela, il faut que tu tombes sur quelqu'un de l'école, que tu arrives dans l'infirmerie et que les protections disparaissent le temps qu'on y rentre, répondit Tom.

Gabriel hocha la tête et le rejoignit mais Drago avait quelque chose à faire avec le mage noir avant.

-Je dois d'abord vous parler monsieur.

Tom le regarda surpris, jetant à coup d'œil à Gabriel qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que son frère lui voulait.

-Bien sûr, dit Tom.

Drago conduit Tom dans un coin reculé du village non loin de la forêt.

-De quoi veux-tu parler Drago ? Demanda Tom.

-Je sais que dans peu de temps vous allez faire partie de notre famille … mais je vous préviens Jedusor, un seul pas de travers envers mon frère et mage noir ou pas, je vous défonce. Est-ce clair ? Le prévint Drago.

-Est-ce une menace ? Rit Tom.

-Non, un avertissement. Vous avez déjà détruit une fois Gaby, je ne vous permettrai pas de recommencer, dit Drago.

-Ce n'est pas mon but, le rassura Tom.

-Eh bien, c'est parfait mon cher beau-frère, railla Drago en rejoignant son frère.

Tom resta cloué sur place avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Vivre avec les Malefoy allait être une expérience enrichissante, mettre un peu plus de piquant dans sa vie. Il rejoignit Gabriel et mena le groupe dans la forêt, non loin de la limite de Poudlard.

-Je pense que la seule personne sur laquelle on peut tomber est Hagrid, comme vous êtes assez proches, je pense que c'est possible qu'il t'emmène à l'infirmerie, expliqua Tom à Gabriel.

-Compris … fais juste attention à toi. Être immortel ne veut pas dire que tu es invincible, dit Gabriel.

-Pas de soucis, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais faire attention, tu rentres dans le territoire du vieux fou. Il n'hésitera pas à t'utiliser ou à te tuer si nécessaire et je ne veux pas ton frère sur le dos, dit Tom.

-Bah, tu seras là si j'ai un problème et t'inquiète, Drago ne te laissera pas vivre si je meurs par ta faute, sourit Gabriel.

-Les amoureux ! Il faut lancer le sort sur Gabriel pour que les sangsues sanguinaires explosent ! Hurla Marion.

-Elle ne pouvait pas se taire, grogna Tom.

-Allez, fais-le rapidement et on aura tout le temps pour s'intéresser à d'autres choses, murmura Gabriel.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu tentant Gaby, ça pourrait mal finir, le prévint Tom sur le même ton.

-Quoi ? On est entouré de gens je te rappelle, rit Gabriel.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, lui assura Tom.

Gabriel arrêta brusquement de rire et Tom en profita pour lancer un _Experliamus_ qui l'envoya sur le sol, faisant exploser les poches de sang. Il se releva rapidement pour attaquer Tom mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier devant le sang qui coulait de partout.

-C'est mieux que le maquillage d'Halloween ! Vous pourrez me donner des cours les filles ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! Crièrent les jumelles.

Gabriel ne les écoutait pas, un peu trop sonné par le coup de Tom et de toute façon, il devait trouver Hagrid pour jouer la comédie et entrer dans l'école. Il les quitta sous le regard inquiet de Tom qui sentait qu'il y avait une faille dans son plan mais il ne savait pas où. De son côté, Gabriel traversa la protection facilement, ayant encore l'âge d'un élève, ce n'était pas un problème. Il longea un sentier quand il entendit Crocdur aboyer à sa droite. Il était heureux de les avoir trouvés, même si les sangsues sanguinaires imitaient son sang, elles devaient en prendre en petite quantité mais avec l'impact du sol plus les petites quantités de sang prises un peu partout sur son corps, il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'adossa contre un arbre quand il sentit Hagrid le prendre dans ses bras.

-Harry, mon pauvre garçon, que s'est-il passé ? Paniqua Hagrid.

-Il est là Hagrid … Voldemort est là … dans la forêt ! Il est venu pour me tuer ! Cria Gabriel.

-Du calme mon garçon, du calme … vous êtes pâle comme la mort, laissez-moi vous amener à l'infirmerie, remarqua Hagrid en le prenant dans ses bras.

Gabriel se blottit contre le géant et espéra que Tom arrivera à envahir l'école et à le rejoindre.

Tom eut la confirmation que grâce à la diversion de Gabriel, les vampires et les loups-garous avaient envahi l'école par le passage de la Cabane hurlante. Il fit un signe de tête à Lucius qui organisa ses troupes et Voldemort prit de côté Bellatrix.

-Que les choses soient claires entre nous Bella, vous êtes peut-être le plus fidèle de mes mangemorts mais en aucun cas je ne vous aime. Vous avez déjà votre mari et un futur qui vous attend donc votre mission aujourd'hui est de protéger Gabriel et s'il se passe la moindre chose néfaste, je ne donnerai pas chère de votre vie, la prévint-il.

-Mais maître, je vous aime ! Je ne pourrai pas passer ma vie sans vous ! Désespéra Bella.

-Et vous ne m'intéressez pas ! Maintenant trêve de bavardages et allez à votre poste ! Scanda Tom.

Bellatrix se retira et Tom prit son masque qu'il regarda avec fierté.

-C'est la dernière fois que nous nous battrons ensemble mon ami car je souhaite bien profiter des plaisirs de la vie avec l'homme que j'aime, murmura-t-il.

Il mit le masque et rejoignit Drago qui regardait partout.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Hermione a reçu un appel d'Olivia et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. J'ai aussi un mauvais pressentiment concernant Gabriel. Oh je sens que ça va être un fiasco ! Maudit Drago en se tirant les cheveux.

-Dray, il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible ! Cria Hermione. Gaby n'est pas là !

-Comment ça il n'est pas là ? Paniqua Drago.

-Liv est passée à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que Gabriel était en sécurité mais il n'y avait personne, elle a demandé à Mme Pomfresh mais elle lui a assurée que personne n'est venu depuis ce matin. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Expliqua rapidement Hermione.

Drago imaginait déjà le pire quand une aura très sombre du conseiller apparut à ses côtés et explosa dans tous les sens. Les vagues de magie déferlèrent pendant cinq minutes durant lesquelles, Drago et Hermione virent les protections voler en éclats. Quand Tom se calma enfin il regarda l'école sans défense et eut un sourire en coin que Drago et Hermione imaginèrent sans soucis.

-Si facile, je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de ce vieux fou, ricana-t-il.

Hermione déglutit quand elle remarqua les yeux rouges de Tom. Il était redevenu Voldemort mais comment était-ce possible ? Tous les Horcruxes avaient été vidés de l'âme du conseiller. Elle ne put dire un mot que Voldemort s'approcha du château avec ses disciples prêt à en découdre avec Albus Dumbledore. Drago regardait Voldemort avancer d'un air triomphant vers le château, cloué par sa puissance. Il espérait tout d'un coup ne jamais être contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors d'un duel.

Minerva courrait dans les couloirs sous les regards surpris de ses élèves, les protections de Poudlard s'étaient envolées en poussière d'un simple coup de magie. Slughorn fini par la rattraper devant le pont qui relie Poudlard à la terre ferme où ils pouvaient distinguer aisément les trolls et les autres créatures de la nuit s'approcher de l'école. Elle n'entendit qu'à moitié Slughorn brailler et gueuler des ordres, elle murmura rapidement une formule magique, pointant de sa baguette le mur de l'école.

-Par Merlin Minerva ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire en détruisant le mur de l'école ! Cria Slughorn.

-Demander de l'aide, expliqua Minerva.

Slughorn ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que les géants de pierre décorant le mur tombent à ses côtés, attendant les ordres de Minerva qui leur ordonna de tout détruire et de protéger l'école.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela ! Cria-t-elle toute excitée.

Slughorn le regarda une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les élèves dans la Grande Salle, marmonnant que sa collègue était devenue folle.

Gabriel gémit inconfortablement sur la couchette où il se trouvait allongé. Il se souvenait être emporté par Hagrid à l'infirmerie mais il s'était endormi avant d'être entré dans le bâtiment. Il se leva et se cogna la tête, heurtant le plafond de la pièce. Il frotta la zone blessée mais il n'avait pas d'égratignures, il tâta le plafond et constata qu'il était recouvert de mousse et légèrement humide. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait froid et que la couchette était humide. Il se leva prudemment et avança à l'aveuglette vers ce qui semblait être une porte quand il se prit une chaise et tomba par terre.

-C'est triste de voir ce manque d'élégance de la part d'un Malefoy, soupira une voix trop bien connue au goût de Gabriel.

-Alors c'est triste de savoir que le chef de la lumière reste dans l'ombre pour me regarder ainsi, ajouta Gabriel.

La lumière apparut et Gabriel constata que non seulement il était dans une sorte de cage mais qu'en plus, Dumbledore était juste à l'entrée, le regardant peiné. Il l'ignora et se concentra sur les voies d'issues mais il n'y en avait pas, les murs étaient épais et les barres métalliques émettaient une énergie négative.

-Vous utilisez de la magie noire ? Assez surprenant de votre part, vous comptez remplacer Tom quand il prendra sa retraite ? Plaisanta Gabriel.

-Sa retraite ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'il va abandonner sa quête du pouvoir juste pour un adolescent naïf ? Il t'abandonnera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, se moqua Dumbledore.

-Vous vous trompez ! Tom a changé, il s'est éloigné du personnage que vous avez créé, Voldemort a cessé d'être ! Cria Gabriel en se rapprochant de son Geôlier.

-Te l'a-t-il prouvé Gabriel ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment annoncé à sa horde de fous qu'il allait renoncer à ses désirs de conquêtes juste pour toi et pour de … comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, de l'amour, continua Dumbledore.

-Il a changé, il arrête de tuer …

-Pour le moment. Comme tu peux être naïf mon petit, si Tom ne t'avait pas récupéré, tu aurais vécu avec les Dursley et j'aurais fait de toi ma marionnette, mon héritier. Mais au lieu de cela, tu as préféré croire les Malefoy au sujet de ta véritable identité ! Je savais que laisser les Potter en vie était un risque à prendre mais je ne pensais pas que Tom allait protéger son soi-disant ennemi ! Non, il a fallu qu'il trouve qui tu étais et qu'il te protège ! Explosa Dumbledore.

-Espèce de salaud, tu les as envoyés à la mort ! Sale chien ! Lâche ! Merdeux ! Cracha Gabriel.

- _Petrificus totalus !_

Dumbledore envoya l'adolescent contre le mur et s'assura qu'il ne bougerait pas avant d'entrer dans la cellule sous le regard haineux de Gabriel.

-Et après on dit que vous avez de la compassion pour les autres, ce ne sont que des conneries, siffla Gabriel.

-Voyons mon petit, tu t'entends parler devant ton aîné ? Il est vrai que je me soucie des autres mais s'il faut que quelqu'un se sacrifie, je n'hésite pas à le faire ! Dit Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes malade, ils vous faisaient confiance ! Et vous les avez envoyés à la mort sans rien dire, juste un sourire, leur assurant qu'ils seraient en sécurité ! Gueula encore Gabriel.

-SILENCE !

Gabriel reprit sa respiration du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ses membres étaient engourdies à force d'être immobiles et sa gorge était sèche à cause d'avoir trop crié. Dumbledore le regarda se calmer, il savait très bien que Gabriel était au courant de tout avant son entrée à Poudlard mais il l'a réellement montré après les vacances de la quatrième année. Depuis, il avait bouleversé tous ses projets : faire de lui le petit garçon obéissant qu'il devait être, avoir les sièges des Potter au Ministère, avoir les elfes de son côté grâce à Elenna dont il faudra régler le compte plus tard. Enfin bref, soit il se débarrassait du gamin soit …

-Tu sais que j'ai longuement hésité à ton sujet quand je t'ai enlevé il y a seize ans ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Gabriel voulut tourner la tête pour le foudroyer du regard mais c'était impossible avec le sort, il garda donc le silence. Dumbledore comprit bien son petit jeu et enleva momentanément le sortilège pour déplacer Gabriel sur la chaise présente dans la pièce pour lui immobiliser les jambes, les bras et le torse.

-Il n'y a que toi et moi cette fois-ci Gabriel. Tom ne viendra pas de retrouver parce que tu n'es rien pour lui et je vais peut-être faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps, marmonna le directeur.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Gabriel.

-À ton avis, Harry Potter aux enchères, ça rapporte beaucoup, Sourit Dumbledore.

Voldemort examinait la situation tout en se battant contre un bon élève qui devait être en septième année, dommage qu'il ne soit pas de son côté. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement et continua à avancer vers l'école. Cette vieille chouette de Minerva avait convoqué les gardiens de Poudlard, même si les trolls s'en débarrassaient, cela les freinait considérablement et savoir que Gabriel n'était pas à l'infirmerie ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Il passa entre ses disciples, dégageant ceux qui le gênaient quand il arriva enfin dans la Grande Salle. Il retrouva bien sûr ses plus fidèles combattants comme Bellatrix ou Greyback se battants contre Molly Weasley ou Maugrey. Il les regarda se battre sans vraiment les voir quand il vit Lupin se battre au côté d'une jeune femme, Nymphadora Tonks qui était bien enceinte. Étant bien au courant de la cour de son fidèle envers le jeune Lupin, il n'hésita pas.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Le sort heurta de plein fouet Maugrey qui s'affala sur le sol permettant à Greyback de regarder son seigneur qui pointait de sa baguette Remus. Avec un signe de tête, Greyback s'excusa et s'avança vers le jeune lycanthrope qui paniqua légèrement mais il ne put agir car son alpha le fit transplaner avec Tonks. Cela étant fait, Voldemort repartit à la recherche de son cher amant qui avait encore réussi à se mettre dans le pétrin. Il longea la salle sans dommages pour lui et finit par trouver Rogue pas loin de l'accès à la tour Nord.

-Severus ! Cria-t-il.

-Monseigneur ! Gabriel n'est pas ici, j'ai vérifié dans toutes les pièces qui me sont accessibles et Dumbledore est aussi manquant, résuma Severus.

-À tous les coups, il doit être avec lui … est-ce qu'il a aménagé une partie de l'école récemment ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Pas à ma connaissance mais Minerva affirme qu'il s'est longuement absenté au sous-sol et plus particulièrement dans les cachots, répondit Severus.

-Et bien voilà, ce n'est pas si compliqué Severus, souffla Voldemort en partant en direction des cachots.

Severus ne comprit pas ce que sous-entendait son seigneur mais il n'y pensa plus quand un sort particulièrement explosif le frôla d'un peu trop près.

En dehors de l'école, la bataille faisait rage. Même si la plupart des gardiens de Poudlard se battaient sur le pont principal, un quart d'entre eux se trouvaient à l'arrière, guettant le moindre mouvement. C'était leur chef Goddum, qui s'en était assuré car d'après les dires de ces ancêtres, l'ennemi n'attaque jamais de face, il y a toujours une autre possibilité. Mais cette fois-ci, Goddum pouvait dire que c'était différent, ces hommes et créatures se battaient peut-être avec violence mais contrairement aux autres, ils avaient un but derrière tout ça. Il ne savait pas quoi mais ces hommes ne se battaient pas pour rien … il aperçut de loin une massue arriver vers lui qu'il détruisit avec son glaive. Il se tourna vers l'école quand une arbalète s'abattit au centre de sa tête, détruisant la moitié de sa tête. Goddum se laissa tomber, comprenant que sa vie était terminée … enfin pas totalement. Sur ces dernières pensées, la vie de Goddum prit fin quand un troll écrasa ce qu'il restait de sa tête.

Drago en compagnie d'Hermione essayait de rejoindre l'école tout en évitant les débris des gardiens de Poudlard qui leur arrivait dessus. Il ne savait pas que de telles créatures existaient dans un lieu dédié à l'éducation alors que sa petite amie était toute excitée et déblatérait toute sa science.

-… et donc comme tu peux le voir Drago, les Gardiens sont …

-ATTENTION ! Hurla Drago.

Le bras d'un gardien tombait sur eux et vu sa longueur, il était impossible de l'éviter. Drago se prépara à transplaner quand un être plus petit qu'eux les agrippa et les fit transplaner de justesse.

-Monsieur Drago devrait faire plus attention, couina Twinky.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Grogna Drago.

-Twinky doit protéger les êtres chers de Maître Gabriel d'après monsieur. Est-ce que Twinky a fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta l'elfe.

-Non Twinky mais pour nous protéger, il vaudrait mieux que tu aies une arme, c'est plus efficace, expliqua Hermione.

-Comme celle-ci ?

Twinky fit apparaître une arbalète qui faisait presque sa taille qu'il pointa dans toutes les directions. Drago et Hermione essayèrent de sortir de la zone de tir mais l'elfe de maison bougeait trop pour être réellement à l'abri. Il finit par lâcher prise et la flèche fut tirée, détruisant la moitié de la tête d'un gardien.

-Twinky a fait ça ? Dit Twinky ébahi.

-Oui mais trouve une arme à ta taille ! Cria Hermione en tirant Drago avec elle vers l'école.

-Il m'a sauvé … je lui en dois une, le salaud ! Comment je vais pouvoir le rejeter avec ça ! Dit Drago.

-On verra ça plus tard Dray, pour l'instant on se concentre sur ton frère ! Il est on ne sait où dans l'école et Dumbledore l'a peut-être tué ! Le raisonna Hermione.

-Si c'est le cas, je m'occupe personnellement de son cas avec Jedusor, siffla Drago.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais psychopathe, remarqua Hermione.

-Je suis ultra-protecteur, c'est différent ! Se défendit Drago.

Gabriel était toujours secoué par l'annonce de son ancien directeur, il n'était pas sûr que St Mangouste puisse s'occuper de ça.

-Me vendre au marché noir ? Il faut vous faire soigner professeur, ça devient grave, tenta Gabriel.

-Au contraire, tu sais que toute la gente féminine court après la famille Malefoy pour un contrat de mariage pour leur beauté et leur fortune ? Sans parler de ton sang que n'importe quel maître de Potions souhaiterait et tu as l'apparence du sauveur du monde sorcier. Quoique tu fasses Gabriel, tu es un bijou exceptionnel et rare alors dis-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas le faire ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-C'est interdit par la loi ? Dit Gabriel.

Cela lui valut une gifle qui cassa sa lèvre inférieure, il en avait de la force le vieux.

-Je peux la changer comme bon me semble, siffla Dumbledore.

-Sauf que grâce à Elenna, vous n'avez plus vos sièges au Mangemagot, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire maintenant, lui rappela Gabriel.

Et une autre gifle de plus et un coup dans le ventre, il y a pas à dire, Gabriel commençait à souhaiter la douleur magique ou que Tom daigne venir le chercher.

-Il ne viendra pas Gabriel, personne ne se préoccupe de toi, insista Dumbledore.

-Mais vous n'avez pas fini avec vos histoires à la con ! Vous êtes vraiment sénile, merde ! S'impatienta Gabriel.

-Espèce de sale …

Il bascula la tête de Gabriel en arrière et cala ses doigts au niveau de sa mâchoire pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche. Gabriel n'eut pas d'autres choix et ouvrit la bouche non sans tenter de lui mordre la main mais la fiole fut forcé dans sa gorge, l'étranglant momentanément avant de tout boire de force.

-Prie pour que ce ne soit pas du poison, j'ignore totalement ce qu'a voulu créer Severus, ricana Dumbledore en récupérant la fiole vide.

Gabriel cracha sur le côté en colère, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de défoncer l'homme qui était devant lui.

- _Endoloris !_

Le sort rata de peu Dumbledore et vint se loger à droite de Gabriel.

-On ne touche pas à la propriété des autres Dumbledore, dit Tom devant la porte détruite.

-Tom … depuis quand je suis ta propriété ? Et tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? J'ai failli me prendre le sort monsieur alors tu es prier de vérifier à qui tu vas lancer le sort avant de le faire ! Gueula Gabriel.

-Ah parce que tu crois que j'avais le choix ? Il allait peut-être t'égorger ou faire autre chose, je te sauve la vie et tu me gueules dessus, je peux m'en aller si tu veux, proposa Tom.

-Un simple _Stupefix_ ne suffisait pas ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, ce n'est pas un sort que j'utilise ces derniers temps ! Répondit Tom.

-Penses-y la prochaine fois ! Cria Gabriel.

Dumbledore regarda ces anciens élèves se gueuler dessus, il valait mieux opter pour un repli stratégique. Il se dirigea doucement vers la porte incendié sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas alerter les autres.

- _Incendio !_ Siffla Tom.

Le sort enflamma presque tout le mur à côté de Dumbledore, provoquant le brûlement du bas de la robe du directeur.

- _ **Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi vieux fou,**_ le prévint Tom.

Dumbledore ne comprit pas un mot mais quand il vit les liens de Gabriel se défaire et le regard de Tom qui restait fixer sur lui, c'était assez clair que sa vie dépendait de ce combat. Il fit juste à temps un bouclier de protection quand la première vague de sort déferla sur lui. Tom continuait à avancer vers lui, lançant sans arrêt des sorts, Gabriel était resté en retrait, attendant que la potion régénératrice prenne effet. Il regardait avec émerveillement le combat, la force de leurs coups, la finesse de leurs mouvements … malgré cela, on pouvait clairement voir que Tom allait gagner et là, il pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche. Il frissonna d'impatience, attendant le coup de grâce quand Dumbledore réussit à placer un sort qui fit reculer Tom et qui déchira la peau de sa main droite, sectionnant les muscles. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa main et il n'était pas habile avec sa main gauche.

-TOM ! Hurla Gabriel.

-Alors Tom, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Tom jura avec la douleur, ce vieux fou avait lancé un sort assez ancien qui avait complètement paralysé sa main, il était à sa merci.

-Tout pour te pourrir la vie, sourit Tom.

Pendant ce temps dans le village de Greyback, Lupin attendait à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie avec Greyback que Tonks livre le bébé.

-Arrête de tourner en rond Remus, tu me donnes le tournis, grommela Fenrir.

-Le bébé est né prématurément à cause du stress engendré par la guerre et tu veux que je me calme ! Cria Remus.

Fenrir soupira, cela faisait deux heures qu'ils attendaient et ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle et voir Remus qui paniquait n'était pas non plus bon pour son moral.

-Et si jamais Teddy meurt, qu'est-ce qui va arriver ou s'il a un problème génétique ? Continua Remus.

Fenrir continua d'écouter le jeune loup-garou et il remarqua après cinq minutes que Remus ne se préoccupait que d'une seule chose.

-Dis Remus, tu te préoccupes beaucoup de l'enfant mais pour sa mère, tu ne dis rien, dit-il.

-Bien sûr que je me préoccupe de Tonks mais Teddy est ma priorité en ce moment, expliqua Remus.

-Remus, vous n'avez encore rien dit au sujet de cette femme. Dois-je supposer que tu ne te soucies pas d'elle ? Demanda Fenrir.

-N'importe quoi ! Elle est quand même la mère de mon fils, balbutia Remus.

-Encore en train d'utiliser le déterminant possessif. Est-ce que tu l'aimes Remus ? Demanda Fenrir.

-Évidemment, quelle question stupide ! Dit Remus.

-Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes autant que moi ? Tenta Fenrir.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne dirai pas qu'elle a été une erreur dans ma vie, elle m'a quand même apporté Teddy mais … inconsciemment, je préférai passer ma vie avec toi. C'est de ta faute aussi avec ta manie de me sauter dessus et de me faire la cour comme ça ! Se justifia Remus.

-Bon, je souhaite alors qu'elle ne survive pas à l'accouchement, sourit Fenrir.

-Ah ! Mais c'est odieux de dire ça ! Et Teddy … tu l'acceptes ? Demanda Remus.

Comme réponse, Fenrir s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

-Peut-être que ce chiot n'est pas mon fils mais c'est une partie de toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai le rejeter, le rassura Fenrir.

-Attention Fenrir, tu commence à être mignon et gentil, le prévint Remus.

-Attends que la guerre soit fini Remus et je te montrerai si je suis vraiment gentil. Je compte bien avoir des chiots avec toi aussi, dit Greyback.

-Je suis un homme, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, le raisonna Remus.

-Je ne parierai pas là-dessus si j'étais toi, ricana Fenrir.

-Mr Lupin ? Félicitations, vous avez un très beau garçon ! Déclara l'infirmière.

Elle tendit à Remus son fils enveloppé dans une couverture bleue. Remus le prit et roucoula de bonheur avec Fenrir à ses côtés. Étonnement, le bébé ressemblait complètement à Remus, il ne voyant aucune ressemblance avec sa mère à sa plus grande joie.

-Qu'en est-il de Tonks ? Elle va bien ? Demanda Remus.

-Je suis désolé Mr Lupin mais Mlle Tonks nous a quittés après avoir livré votre fils. Elle vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, s'excusa l'infirmière.

Inconsciemment, Remus commença à pleurer, il laissa les larmes couler et se blottit contre Fenrir tandis que celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents sous le regard incompréhensif de l'infirmière.

-Je l'aimais Fenrir, dit Remus.

-Je sais, je sais.

Gabriel retenait son souffle. Voir Tom dans l'incapacité de se défendre alors que Dumbledore peut le tuer d'un seul coup le terrorisa. Alors sans réfléchir, il prit sa baguette qu'il avait cachée avec soin et visa le plafond.

- _Expulso !_ Cria-t-il.

Le sort atterrit juste au-dessus de son directeur avant de tomber sur lui. Avec la poussière, Gabriel recula, couvrant ses yeux avec son bras. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de revenir sur ses pas chercher Tom.

-Tom ? TOM ? L'appela-t-il.

-Enfoiré ! Tu dis que je ne dois pas te lancer des sorts mais toi, tu me jettes le plafond à la figure ! Gueula Tom à côté de lui.

-La cible était Dumbledore, pas toi ! Se justifia Gabriel.

-À l'aide ! Minerva ! Hurla Dumbledore.

Les deux autres se retournèrent pour voir le directeur allongé sous les débris mais de là où il était, Gabriel pouvait voir la planche en bois dans son genou.

-Dis Tom, on l'aide à s'en sortir ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Non, je crois que tes parents souhaitent se venger encore. On va les laisser seuls avec lui, dit Tom.

-Pas de soucis, sourit Gabriel.

-Pourquoi Gabriel, tu aurais pu être un modèle pour la lumière, un gosse riche qui sauve les plus démunis, désespéra Dumbledore.

-Ce n'est pas possible monsieur, Souffla Gabriel.

-Parce que je l'aime, souffla Tom en picorant les lèvres de son amant.

Dumbledore hurla de terreur tandis que nos deux amis sortirent des cachots.

-Et ta main ? S'inquiéta Gabriel.

-C'est trois fois rien. Il m'a juste paralysé la main, la chaire déchirée est un mirage et il ne dure que dix minutes. La bataille doit être terminée, avec le coup fatal et la douleur Dumbledore ne doit plus être concentré sur le château. Les gardiens doivent être immobiles maintenant et comme nous sommes en surnombre … expliqua Tom.

-Donc on a gagné ? Demanda Gabriel.

Tom ne répondit pas, laissant Gabriel voir par lui-même. L'école était silencieuse, les élèves ne bougeaient plus, terrorisés par la peur. Même les professeurs ne bougeaient pas.

-C'est Harry Potter ! Mais que fait-il avec Vous-savez-qui ? Demanda Colin.

Gabriel regarda le jeune Gryffondor et lui sourit avant de regarder tout le monde.

-JE NE SUIS PAS HARRY POTTER ! Hurla-t-il avec joie.

Tout le monde commença à crier avec incompréhension, d'autres voulurent lui sauter dessus mais ses amis qui s'étaient rapprochés les en empêchaient.

-Mais t'es qui alors ? Demanda un nouveau.

-Je suis Gabriel Abraxas Malefoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy et frère de Drago Lucius Malefoy. J'ai été enlevé à mes un an par l'Ordre du Phénix puis adopté par James et Lily Potter. Pour ceux qui ne me croient pas, j'ai un papier officiel de Gringotts qui prouve ce que je dis. Harry Potter est mort à sa naissance et si je lui ressemble, c'est uniquement grâce à ma mère adoptive, expliqua Gabriel.

Il pouvait entendre tout le monde chuchoter de là où il se trouvait en compagnie de Tom, ce n'est que quand un vampire s'approcha d'eux que le silence fut total.

-Monseigneur, le Ministère est tombé entre vos mains, l'ancien Ministre vous attend demain à la première heure pour faire la passation de pouvoir, clama-t-il.

Toute l'école entendit le rire franc de Voldemort qui enleva son masque et sourit à la foule qui le regarda effaré.

-Je suis votre nouveau Ministre Tom Jedusor, anciennement Lord Voldemort et … le jeune Malefoy ici présent sera mon consort, déclara Tom.

Et sur ce, il embrassa Gabriel avec passion avant de transplaner de l'école où Drago se mordit la langue pour ne pas maudire son futur beau-frère.

* * *

LEMON !

Tom les fit atterrir dans sa chambre, sur le lit et les déshabilla d'un sort informulé au grand damne de Gabriel.

-Je suis blessé, rappela-t-il.

-Je m'occupe de toi après, lui assura Tom en l'embrassant.

-Dumbledore m'a fait boire de force une potion et ça peut être du poison, insista Gabriel.

Tom grogna et se leva du lit pour aller chercher sa trousse de secours qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain tandis que Gabriel se glissa sous les draps. Il détourna encore le regard quand Tom rentra, pas à l'aise devant sa nudité.

-Timide ? J'espère pouvoir te dévergonder encore un peu sinon, on ne pourra jamais faire tout ce que je veux faire, rit Tom.

-Comme par exemple ? Demanda Gabriel.

Tom sourit et se pencha vers son oreille lui souffler quelques idées qu'il avait en tête, regardant avec amusement les différentes teintes de rouges qui déferlaient sur le visage de Gabriel.

-Hors de question ! Hurla Gabriel.

-Tu vois, donc c'est partie pour une longue session d'entraînements jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. En attendant, tu vas me faire plaisir et boire tout ça, dit Tom.

Gabriel prit la fiole et but sans hésitation avant de se demander ce qu'elle contenait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans Tom ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Une potion d'immunisation comme ça, tu seras sauvé si jamais c'est réellement du poison même si je n'ai pas le souvenir que Severus en avait fait à Poudlard, dit Tom.

-Oui mais … il y a comme un arrière goût sucré, décrit Gabriel.

À cela, Tom lui fit un sourire carnassier et s'allongea sur lui.

-Il se peut qu'un flacon d'aphrodisiaque se trouvait par hasard dans les parages et que ma main a décidé d'en mettre un peu dans le flacon, susurra-t-il en attaquant le cou de l'adolescent.

-Mais c'est de l'abus de … ah ! Salaud, Tom ! Cria Gabriel.

-Du calme, c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui alors profitons-en, souffla Tom.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Gabriel de répondre et reprit possession de ses lèvres tout en se calant entre ses jambes. Deux semaines qu'ils l'avaient fait et deux semaines qu'il se retenait de ne pas sauter sur son amant. Par chance, Gabriel le laissa faire et se colla encore plus près de Tom, alignant leurs deux corps.

-Alors, on ne se bat plus ? Se moqua Tom.

Gabriel l'ignora et d'un coup de bassin bien placé, il finit par être au dessus de Tom au niveau de son bassin.

-Entreprenant ? Pourquoi pas, tu t'occupes de nous chéri ? Ricana Tom.

Gabriel rougit encore plus, sentant très bien Tom derrière lui contre ses fesses. Il se décala un peu pour être à l'aise mais Tom le maintint, bien décidé à le taquiner un peu plus longtemps.

-Et pourquoi moi ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Peut-être parce que tu me chevauches ? Dans tout les cas, je profite de la vue, sourit Tom.

-Pervers, tu n'es qu'un pervers, grogna Gabriel.

-Bouge pas trop quand même, je risque de ne plus me contrôler, sourit Tom.

Gabriel le regarda avec de gros yeux, impressionné et choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tom, ça devrait être moi l'adolescent corné, remarqua-t-il.

-Exact donc tu t'en occupes ou tu te laisses faire ? Demanda Tom avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Gabriel soupira et se laissa entraîner par son amant qui le renversa sans attendre. De nouveau sur le dos, Gabriel permit à Tom de se placer entre ses jambes et il profita des sensations que lui prodiguait son compagnon.

-Tu es vraiment calme cette fois-ci, dit Tom.

-Peut-être que je veux juste être tenu et te laisser faire, répondit Gabriel.

Le sang-froid de Tom explosa devant la vue de l'adolescent qui se donnait à lui sans rechigner. Il profita de l'occasion et sauta sur ses lèvres, prenant un oreiller qu'il cala sous les hanches de Gabriel. À l'aveuglette, il ouvrit le tiroir à sa droite et tira une petite bouteille qu'il posa à la hâte avant de mordiller la clavicule de Gabriel. Il savait qu'à ce rythme, Gabriel ne tiendrait pas mais il tenait à ce que le moment soit mémorable pour le jeune homme. Il descendit doucement, laissant par-ci, par-là quelques suçons bien placés avant de s'arrêter à ses tétons que Tom mordit avec plaisir. Ce fut trop pour Gabriel qui n'était pas habitué à cette tendresse de la part de Tom. Il y avait toujours eu cette frénésie et cette luxure qui faisait de Tom un prédateur qui guettait sa proie mais là, il était patient, doux avec lui que ça lui fit un peu peur.

-Tom …

-Désolé, j'avais besoin de savoir que tu étais à moi, que Harry Potter est bien mort et que Gabriel Malefoy est enfin à mes côtés sans avoir à se cacher … je ne te lâcherai plus Gaby, c'est impossible que je te laisse autre part que dans ma vie, souffla Tom.

Et après cela, il le prépara encore et encore, avec une telle précaution que Gabriel en pleura de plaisir, ses sens étaient décuplés par rapport à la dernière fois. Il criait son plaisir sans réellement s'entendre, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Tom … viens s'il te plaît … pleura-t-il.

-Oui mon amour, sourit Tom.

Tom se prépara avec la lotion et entra doucement dans Gabriel le laissant s'habituer à son rythme, balayant ses cheveux pour dégager ses yeux fiévreux. Gabriel le regardait aussi, reprenant sa respiration afin de calmer la douleur. C'est quand il remarqua les yeux rouges de Tom qu'il paniqua.

-Je … je croyais Voldemort était parti, souffla Gabriel.

-Il est parti mais avoir abusé de la magie noire laisse toujours des traces. Je pense que je garderai les yeux rouges jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, le rassura Tom.

-Ah … tout le temps ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Non, seulement quand j'éprouve des émotions fortes, rit Tom.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens en cet instant ? Demanda par curiosité Gabriel.

-Je t'aime, murmura Tom.

Tom regarda avec amour Gabriel avant de commencer à bouger. Il regarda Gabriel se détendre et profiter, n'hésitant pas à gémir et à hurler sous ses coups. Ce fut tellement beau à regarder que Tom reprit ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes alors que Gabriel était perdu dans toutes ces sensations. Il les ressentait, les émotions de Tom, son amour, sa dévotion, s'était tellement beau. Il cria deux fois plus fort quand Tom trouva sa prostate qu'il attaqua sans merci mais toujours avec douceur. Si c'était possible, Gabriel pourrait mourir dans le bonheur. Il sourit à Tom pendant il ne savait pas combien de temps, pour lui cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là à faire l'amour mais toute belle chose a une fin et Gabriel se sentait venir sans le vouloir.

-Tom … Tom, Tom, Tom !

Ce fut suffisant pour Tom qui lui mordit l'épaule et s'enfonça une dernière fois avant de se laisser emporter au septième ciel avec Gabriel. Ils restèrent comme ça, reprenant leur respiration. Tom se décala un peu, ce qui ne plut pas à Gabriel qui s'accrocha à lui non sans protester un peu à cause de son corps sensible.

-Je t'aime, répéta Tom en le prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

-Je suis à toi Mr le Ministre, déclara Gabriel.

-Non, empereur. C'est beaucoup mieux, le corrigea Tom.

-Empereur ? Tu compte installer autre chose qu'une république ? Fut Surpris Gabriel.

-Le système moldu de ce pays n'est pas si mauvais, nous serons souverains mais quelqu'un d'autre dirigera le pays pour des choses moins importantes, expliqua Tom.

-Oh, je vois, dit Gabriel.

Il se lova contre Tom avant de se laisser emporter petit à petit par le sommeil.

-Tu seras ma reine, ajouta Tom.

-Bien sûr, ricana Gabriel. Tom ?

-Oui ? Bailla son compagnon.

-Il ne manque plus que des enfants et on est une famille parfaite, plaisanta Gabriel.

-Chaque chose en son temps, le calma Tom.

-Tom ? Dit Gabriel.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime, dit Gabriel avant de s'endormir.

Tom le regarda et sourit doucement. Il avait gagné, il avait Gabriel, le pouvoir et il s'était débarrassé du vieux fou. Objectif atteint.

* * *

et oui objectif atteint, la suite sera dans l'épilogue. merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire

à la semaine prochaine !


	50. Épilogue

Salut tout le monde !

Voici donc l'épilogue d'Un choix peut changer une vie, vous pouvez sortir les mouchoirs, on ne vous en voudra pas.

allez, c'est parti pour une vision du mode sorcier après la guerre !

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, seulement les nouveaux personnages.

 **Mamy 83 : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a une petite surprise à la fin ^-^**

 **Stormtrooper2 : c'est exactement ça !**

 **Melodie Zik Spirit : merci beaucoup ^-^**

 **KylieKitty2001 : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, pour les couples, tout est résumé dans ce chapitre, quant à Dumby ... mystère et boule de gomme,**

* * *

Épilogue :

Gabriel écoutait les différents Ministres discuter entre eux, tout en étant adossé à côté de Tom qui gribouillait certains trucs sur différents formulaires. Cette semaine, une nouvelle école allait être ouverte pour les enfants en France. Deux ans après la fin de la guerre, Tom avait instauré son royaume et ils avaient décidé ensemble de créer des écoles pour les enfants en bas âge enfin qu'ils puissent contrôler leur magie et éviter les accidents dans le monde des moldus avant de commencer leur études à l'âge de 11 ans. Tom avait aussi réformé le Mangemagot et il avait permis aux créatures magiques de présider au conseil. Ainsi, Dimitri, Aldaron, Fenrir et d'autres personnes étaient présents lors de la réunion. Gabriel s'ennuyait un peu, la rentrée approchait et ses premiers enfants allaient commencer leur première année. Par chance, Teddy était déjà à Poudlard donc ses enfants seront en bonne compagnie. D'habitude, on dirait qu'il est impossible pour un homme de tomber enceinte mais le fameux poison que Dumbledore lui avait ingurgité était un essai de Severus sur la grossesse masculine. N'étant pas au point, Gabriel s'en sortit avec juste un mal au ventre et des vomissements mais pas d'enfants. Après cela et beaucoup d'expériences farfelues, Severus gagna un prix pour avoir créé cette potion et permettre à tous les couples d'avoir un enfant. Bien sûr, Sirius n'attendit pas et se dépêcha de faire prendre la potion à Severus pour avoir un enfant trop mignon ! En plus, Sirius avait découvert pendant ses premières vacances avec Severus au début de leur relation que son apparence était fausse : c'était une potion qui permettait de devenir méga moche. Severus n'avait pas un nez crochu et de tout petits yeux comme on le pensait. Il était vraiment mieux physiquement et Sirius remarqua qu'il avait presque un air efféminé. Il avait demandé à Sevy pourquoi il avait gardé cette apparence et Severus finit pas avouer qu'il en avait marre que tout le monde lui fasse des blagues sur son physique, sous prétexte qu'il efféminé et il ne voulait plus des groupies plus que bizarre qui venaient à son cours juste pour baver devant lui. La potion fit aussi des ravages dans la meute de Greyback qui avait pris un flacon pour la donner à Remus sans qu'il le sache. Bien sûr, le jour où Remus sut qu'il était enceint, il a failli tuer son compagnon. Pour Tom par contre, il a dû attendre que Gabriel finisse son année scolaire qu'il avait décidé de ne pas faire pour aller chercher les Horcruxes. Déjà avec la potion test, Severus les avait privés de rapport, il allait devoir attendre un an de plus même si Tom avait eu l'accord de Lucius pour avoir son plus jeune fils. Enfin bref, après de longs mois de souffrance et de frustration, il put avoir Gabriel et lui montrer tout son amour une fois de plus glissant discrètement la potion. Cela finit bien sûr, très mal avec Lucius et Drago débarquant à l'improviste au manoir Jedusor, promettant au nouvel empereur de le castrer si il continuait comme ça mais comme Hermione avoua peu de temps après le fait qu'elle était aussi enceinte, Drago eut aussi droit à l'engueulade du siècle de la part de son père. Conclusion, ce fut pire qu'un babyboum et pour se retrouver tous ensemble, il valait mieux aller dans une grande maison. Quant à Dumby ne sut pas ce qui lui est arrivé et Lucius et Narcissa affirmaient qu'il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Avec tout cela, Gabriel entendit sa montre biper et rangea ses affaires alors que la réunion n'était pas terminée.

-Où comptes-tu aller ? Demanda Tom.

-Rejoindre les autres et les enfants. Je te rappelle qu'il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard et je compte bien en profiter, dit Gabriel.

-Mais on en a encore pour une heure, tu peux attendre en peu ? Insista Tom.

-Désolé chéri mais Elenna et Sophie sont en pleine grossesse et elles ont besoin d'un homme viril pour les aider, dit Gabriel.

-Dis l'homme qui a porté les enfants, souffla Tom.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Pas du tout, file rejoindre tes amis, mentit Tom.

Gabriel sourit, salua leurs invités et embrassa rapidement Tom en chemin.

-Drago acceptent de prendre les enfants jusqu'au week-end avant la rentrée, on aura le manoir rien que pour nous deux, murmura Gabriel.

Tom regarda son mari transplaner surpris avant de se jeter sur les formulaires.

-Lucius, je pense qu'en tant que Premier Ministre, je vous laisse gérer cela …

-Et, j'ai besoin de votre avis votre Majesté alors je vous prie de laisser mon fils peinard jusqu'à la fin de cette réunion, sourit Lucius.

Tom grommela, retombant sur sa chaise plus que frustré sous le regard amusé de Lucius. Parfois, c'était à se demander qui était le plus insatiable des deux.

Gabriel arriva à l'entrée du manoir Jedusor quand deux ombres se jetèrent sur lui.

-Maman, tous les tontons et tatas sont déjà là et tu es en retard de cinq minutes ! Siffla Léo.

-Il n'y peut rien vu que papa l'a emmené à une réunion, le défendit Salazar.

Gabriel regarda avec amusement ses deux premiers enfants, C'était vrai que pour les prénoms, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment embêtés mais ils avaient voulu les nommer en fonction de leurs maisons. C'était vrai que Léo convenait mieux à un élève de Gryffondor mais d'après certaines rumeurs, c'était là qu'aurait dû aller Gabriel en première année. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il vit sa plus jeune fille, Marie, courir vers lui.

-Maman, maman ! Teddy a un problème ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Gabriel en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ben comme c'est un métamorphe, il a voulu nous faire une démonstration mais … il a plein de poils, des oreilles et une queue ! Paniqua Marie.

-Du calme ma chérie, on va s'occuper de lui et on va prendre le goûter tous ensemble, d'accord ? La rassura Gabriel.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se rua dans le manoir suivie par ses frères puis par son père qui se dépêcha d'aller dans le salon où se trouvaient Teddy et Remus qui essayait de trouver une solution à ce problème.

-Un problème Remus ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Ça va mieux que tout à l'heure, encore quelques minutes et tout sera comme avant, dit Remus.

-Bien, je vois qu'il n'y a pas tout le monde, constata Gabriel.

-Sophie et Elenna viendront ensemble. Elenna avait rendez-vous chez le médecin pour le bébé et Sophie l'a accompagnée, expliqua Olivia.

-Les jumeaux seront en retard à cause du monde à la douane, les aurors ont trouvé leurs réserves de sorts en tous genres et les ont emmenés au poste douanier, dit Lou en tenant avec difficulté son dragon.

-Il est toujours indomptable ? Fut surpris Remus.

-Seule Elenna arrive à le calmer et quand il y a Théo, il est insupportable … Pierre ! Albane ! On ne touche pas avec les mains mais avec les yeux ! Cria Lou.

Gabriel regarda les deux enfants courir vers leur mère, à la fois bredouilles et un peu gênés.

-As-tu réussi à virer mon frère sans soucis ma chère belle sœur ? Plaisanta Gabriel en regardant Hermione.

-Tu parles, j'ai dû lui promettre que je rentrerai avant la nuit et que je prenais un taser au cas où je me ferai agresser, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si protecteur et paranoïaque après la naissance du petit, soupira Hermione qui jouait avec son fils.

-Maman m'a dit que papa avait fait la même chose pour nous et que ça avait duré jusqu'à nos dix ans, dit Gabriel.

-Plus que deux ans, oh Merlin je suis sauvée ! Pria Hermione.

-Oui oui … tant que j'y songe, oncle Sev devrait être avec toi Remus ! Cria Gabriel.

-Oui mais comme il est directeur, il a voulu montrer à Robin l'école et comme Sirius est prof de DCFM et que cet homme est insatiable, je pense qu'on ne le verra pas de sitôt, cria à son tour Remus qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté.

-Soit et Pansy …

-Ne devrait plus tarder mais elle n'a pas les petits, les grands-parents ont insisté pour les garder cette semaine, dit Olivia.

-Chaud devant ! Hurla Sophie en sortant de la cheminée.

-Sophie ! Où est Elenna ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Olivia.

-Tout est parfait c'est juste que cet idiot de médicomage était persuadé que Elenna attendait des jumeaux alors que celui de son village était sûr qu'elle n'en attendait qu'un. J'ai amené les petits avec moi comme Dracule commence son boulot dans une semaine, grommela son amie.

-Oh mais il y a Lucille ! Viens là mon bébé, oh oui ! On est contente de voir sa marraine, elle est trop mimi ! Cria Olivia.

-Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de la nommer marraine, souffla Sophie.

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution, dit Elenna en atterrissant un peu durement de la cheminée.

-Du calme, le bébé ne supporte pas le transplanage ! Demande à ton tendre époux ou à Midori de t'emmener la prochaine fois, l'avertit Sophie.

-Oui docteur, j'y penserai. Oh mais si ce n'est pas Goddum ! Salut mon grand ! Salua-t-elle.

Le petit dragon sauta dans ses bras tout content. En effet, Goddum est le nom du gardien qui s'était fait détruire par Twinky mais après de longues recherches dans la bibliothèque, Théo et Hermione avaient fini par découvrir que les gardiens renaissaient sous forme de dragons et qu'à partir de ce moment-là, ils choisissaient de mener leur propre vie ou pas. Après la guerre, les elfes qui avaient subi peu de dommages ont trouvé plusieurs œufs autour de l'école et les avaient amenés chez eux. Il a fallu un an pour que les premiers œufs éclosent et le jour de mariage d'Aldaron et d'Elenna, Goddum est né et il prit rapidement goût à Lou qui était un peu gêné. Bien sûr, Elenna la rassura et lui permit de garder le dragon si Théo était d'accord. Cela ne le dérangea pas même si Goddum avait tendance à lui lancer des flammes en pleine tronche. Avec le temps, Goddum s'habitua à Théo même s'il était toujours un concurrent pour lui mais quand il n'était pas chez lui, il était toujours insupportable. Seule Elenna le calmait et encore, il lui fallait deux heures.

-Ne le chouchoute pas trop, il est impossible à gérer après, demanda Lou.

-Promis ! Dit Elenna.

-Salut la compagnie ! Hurla Marion.

-Vous ! Un produit dangereux et je vous fous à la porte ! Les prévint Gabriel.

-Oh Gaby sort ses griffes. Allez Forge, attaque ! Ordonna Fred.

George se décala, fit une pirouette et lança un truc gluant sur Gabriel qui ne put l'esquiver.

-Beurk ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Dit Gabriel dégoûté.

-Tu vas voir, sourit George.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Gabriel sentit la désagréable sensation de changement sur tout son corps. Il se rua sur le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée et il se vit avec un corps de femme blonde avec une poitrine assez importante et des hanches prononcées.

-Mais dis-moi que je rêve ! Ça dure combien de temps ? Cria-t-il.

-Cinq jours à partir de maintenant, répondit Fred.

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Sophie ricane avec son sourire sadique.

-Mon pauvre Fred, tu vas morfler.

-Fred, George. Tom et moi comptions avoir deux semaines seulement pour nous deux, rien que nous deux, expliqua Gabriel.

Les deux jumeaux déglutirent péniblement, comprenant ce que voulait dire leur ami.

-Tom ne ressent rien pour la gente féminine, vous venez de me bousiller presque une semaine de vacances en amoureux ! Cria Gabriel.

-Maman, Teddy est sauvé, il n'a plus de … poils … dit doucement Maria en regardant ce qu'elle pensait être son père.

-Tout va bien Marie, c'est juste tonton Fred et George qui ont voulu jouer avec ta maman, expliqua Hermione.

Gabriel s'était justement lancé à la poursuite des jumeaux, enfin, de George puisque avec sa jambe blessée à cause de la guerre, Fred a été la première victime de Gabriel.

-Oh mais moi aussi je peux faire ça ! S'exclama Teddy.

Et en quelques mouvements, Teddy se transforma en femme devant Remus qui était horrifié.

-Qui t'a appris à faire ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Papa a dit que c'était la première forme que je devais maîtriser, dit Teddy.

-Fenrir ! Je te laisse Gabriel, je dois parler à mon mari tout de suite, on rentre Teddy, déclara Remus avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

-Bon, quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda Elenna toute penaud.

Au quai de la voix n°9 ¾, Gabriel regarda ses deux garçons avant qu'ils ne montent dans le train en compagnie de Tom et de Marie.

-Les garçons, je ne vous demanderai pas d'être irréprochables là-bas puisque je ne l'étais pas mais débrouillez-vous pour gagner un maximum de points à vos maisons.

-Pour les maisons, j'avoue que si vous êtes à Serpentard ce serait très bien mais si ce n'est pas le cas, soyez-en quand même fière, ajouta Tom.

-Pas de soucis, de toute façon, on est vos enfants donc il n'y aura pas de problèmes, les rassura Salazar.

-En plus, on a Teddy si on a un problème et Oncle Severus, Sirius, Remus et Robin, dit Léo.

Gabriel voulut en dire plus mais le train siffla, annonçant le départ. Il laissa ses enfants partir, les saluant une dernière fois avant de faire un câlin à Marie.

-Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu te fichais totalement de leur maison ? Demanda-t-il à Tom.

-Je préfère Serpentard mais s'ils sont autre part, on se débrouillera, avoua Tom.

Heureusement le lendemain, ils reçurent une lettre de leurs garçons disant qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Serpentard mais que Robin était à Serdaigle et qu'ils attendaient avec impatience que la prochaine vague d'enfants arrivent l'an prochain. L'école restera peut-être la même mais la nouvelle génération était arrivée et avec elle, de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

allez, on sort les mouchoirs T-T

merci à tous d'avoir suivi notre histoire depuis le début et de nous avoir encourager pendant tout ce temps. Pour le nombre d'enfants, on peut vous dire qu'il y en a vingt-six en tout !

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un commentaire surtout !

* * *

 **MAINTENANT, LAISSONS PLACE À LA BONNE HUMEUR : UNE DEUXIÈME FANFICTION EST PRÉVUE !  
**

 **En voici le résumé :**

« Harry et Hermione décrochent un stage chez Darkness, l'entreprise de technologie dirigée par Tom Jedusor. Ils pensaient juste montrer de quoi ils étaient capable pour peut-être être embauchés après leurs études. Mais ils ne pensaient pas que cela les amènerait à découvrir une vérité pourtant bien gardée. UA sans magie, HP/TEJ relation père/fils, dramione, TEJ/OC »

 **On la postera samedi prochain ou dans deux semaines donc à très bientôt !**


End file.
